A Different Timeline
by DanganBullshit
Summary: (I do not own danganronpa,it's spike chunsoft's property,not mine.) Being an assassin with an insane amount of luck is one man's life,Makoto Naegi's life,he is forced to be one at first,but who knows what he will decide to do? This is a what IF story,a different timeline. (Rated M for violence,language and murder.(Maybe MA in the fututre.)
1. Prologue

I do not own danganronpa,it's spike chunsoft's property,not mine.

«Talk ! »

'_thougts !'_

_« Flashback ! »_

Narration !

* * *

Dark. It was the only thing around **HIM**.

Around **Makoto Naegi**.

He couldn't see a single thing,there was no one around,not a single soul to be seen.

There was just him and his darkness.

« ..a..ko. »

He was scared,he heard things while no one was around? Alone in the dark? Who wouldn't be frightened ?

« Ma..ko..o ! »

The voice was back,and it was louder,he was starting to think his head would explode any second.

He had a really painful headache,it was hurting him too much,he fell on the floor,grabbing his head tightly,while he was screaming for someone to come and help him.

« Makoto ! »

He woke up,he had a nightmare again,he had those frequently now,just nothing but void and darkness,and an enormous headache.

The voice he heard ? It was his little sister,**Komaru Naegi**,trying to wake him up,because she saw he was panicking on his bed while he slept.

« Makoto ! Are you okay ?! I was trying to wake you up and when I entered your room I-»

« Calm down Komaru ! It was just a nightmare,you know i'm having those often now,so please chill ! »

« But you pissed yourself ! »

« What are you talking about ? I didn...oh come on ! Not again ! »

« Why do you have those nightmares anyway ? »

« I wish I knew the answer,Komaru,I want to know too. »

« Well you have to work on that,you can't piss yourself for the rest of your life. »

« K-Komaru ! »

« What ? You are in fifth grade ! You can't continue like this,you know ? »

« KOMARU ! »

« Okay,okay,I'll stop,but be sure to be ready by 8am,I don't want to make **them** angry again. »

« You mean **mom an dad**? Isn't it normal to **punish** us when we're not ready in time or when we make mistakes ? »

« I know that ! But it hurts,they are being too rough when they **punish** us,I don't know why they are like this with us,I mean,what did we do to them ? »

« Well,we have to meet their expectations,you know ? They just want what is best for us,believe me on this one,okay ? »

« I know they want us to be the best in everything,but is this normal to **torture **us everytime we make mistakes or when we don't do everything the way they want ? »

« This isn't **torture**,this is discipline,nothing more. »

«Okay,if you say so,big bro…»

«Come on,cheer up ! »

She didn't respond,and she went out of his room.

'_Jeez,I guess she doesn't like the way they __**educate**__ us.'_

After this,Makoto went to shower himself and thought for a little while.

'_Why does this make Komaru sad that we need to be __**punished**__ when we don't do something right ? Is their __**punishement**__ really that bad ?'_

This didn't matter because right now,he had to go to school,and if he didn't have the best results,he would be **punished** again,of course,Makoto find it normal to be **punished** if he did something wrong,but he would still do everything to avoid being **punished**,sometimes,he would even take the **punishements** of his sisters because she was still young,and he didn't like to see her being **punished** either.

«Well,time to go to school. »

This life,their **education**,their **punishements**,it continued like this for 3 years,before something happened between Komaru and her father.

« Komaru,you told us you were gonna have the best results this year,yet,you are only the third of your class,how do you explain yourself ? »

« Hum,I… »

She was sweating bullets right now,because she knew what was gonna happen after that,her father was going to **punish** her,and she didn't want that.

« I'm sorry,father,I thought that I was the first this year,I did everything I could to be the first of my class,I don't know what happened,I'm really sorry. »

« Don't 'I don't know what happened' me,girl ! You will have to be punished for your incompetence ! »

As she began to cry,Makoto was watching,and he was worried for his litle sister,but before he could stop his father,he heard something.

**SLAP!**

At first,Makoto thought the **punishement** began,but that wasn't the case,the slap was something else,Komaru slapped their father,because she was scared,she was scared that he would punish her too hard this time,she didn't want to go through anymore punishement,she was tired of it.

« You are going to regret that dearly,you failure of a daughter !»

« No ! leave me alone ! I don't want to be **punished** anymore! »

« You should have thought about it earlier ! »

« NOOO ! »

Before his father could do anything to her,Makoto stepped in,he wanted his father to stop.

« Please,father,**punish** me instead,she was just scared,she didn't wanted to slap you ! »

« Not this time,boy,she has to learn to be obedient and respectful ! »

« Please,leave her alone,she will not do it again ! Right Komaru ? »

« Y-yeah ! I'm sorry father,I was just scared,I swear I didn't mean to ! »

« I do not care about what you meant,girl ! You will have to suffer the consequences of your actions ! Makoto,step out of the way,or I will have to** punish** you too ! »

His father pushed him on the floor,and slapped Komaru on the face,Komaru was crying and screaming,while Makoto tried to get up,his father kicked him in the torso so that he would stay on the floor,but with determination,Makoto got up and punched his father,and he felt...

« Oh my god,Makoto,what did you do ? Is dad… ? »

The last thing their father saw was the corner of the table,and it was the last time they saw their father,or at least the last time they saw him **alive**.


	2. Chapter 1-A Family's End

I do not own danganronpa,it's spike chunsoft's property,not mine.

«Talk ! »

'_thougts !'_

_« Flashback ! »_

Narration !

* * *

**MAKOTO'S FATHER POINT OF VIEW**

'_Where am I supposed to be ? What happened ?_'

I was on a seat,in front of a big screen,showing a countdown of twenty seconds.

« Am I dreaming ? Is THIS only a dream ? »

I started to remember,little by little what happened to me,being slapped in the face by my own daughter,my son being in the way,being punched by my own son,and the last thing I saw was the corner of the table,a sad end for a big excuse of a parent,torturing my own children,I was broken,twisted,insane ! I,of course,didn't want to believe it,but I wasn't stupid,I knew full well it was real,but I just kept denying it.

« It's only a dream,I can't be dead,I could not really have been killed by my own son,I will wake up any second now ! Because it's just a dream,not a pleasant one,but still a dream ! »

The countdown dropped to zero,and it started showing my corpse,laying on the ground,hmy neck was broken and blood was coming out of my mouth,not much,like I coughed a little bit of it before dying,and that's exactly what happened,hmy kids were here,crying and panicking,because I was here,lying on the ground,dead,only because Makoto wanted to protect her sister from being **punished**.

« This is unbelievable ! I cannot be dead,because I never died,you hear me !? I NEVER DIED ! WHY !? BECAUSE NONE OF THIS IS REAL !»

Even if I didn't have much before,I was losing my mind more and more,I became insanely furious,I was getting to the door as I said those words : « YOU EXCUSES FOR KIDS ! I'M COMING FOR YOU ! »

This was the last time I ever opened my big,full of stupidity mouth.

* * *

**KOMARU'S POINT OF VIEW**

For me,everything that was happening right now was completely insane,but I wouldn't deny it,I was relieved it was over,it was finally over,I wouldn't have to suffer through those **punishements** again,but I was sad because I lost one of the most closest and precious person to me,my one and only father,and I couldn't replace him,of course i couldn't,he **died**,and it wouldn't change.

« Father is dead,I-I can't believe it,I-I can't stand thi- »

Before I could finish,I threw up,it was making me sick.

'_It's my fault he died,if I hadn't slapped him,then he wouldn't had snapped at us !'_

« Wha-WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS ?! »

I napped back to reality when I heard a voice I recognized well,a voice that came back from work,and that knew she was going to have to do something she wanted to do a long time ago.

« WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FATHER ?! »

« **M-mom **! It was an accident,I swear ! »

« WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR OWN FATHER ?! »

« W-we didn't do anythi-»

« I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR LIES,BOY ! I AM GOING TO CALL THE POLICE RIGHT NOW ! »

« No, w-wait ! It wasn't Makoto's fault,I have to take responsabilities for my actions ! »

« K-Komaru ?! What are you talking abou- »

« So you are the one that killed your father,huh ?! You piece of garbage ! You are a failure in every way possible and existent ! YOU WEREN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO EXIST IN THE FIRST PLACE ! »

« N-no,that's not true ! S-stop l-lying ! »

« SHUT YOUR DIRTY MOUTH ! WE NEVER LOVED YOU AND NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU ! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT ?! »

« P-please,stop ! L-leave me alone ! »

Mom wasn't pleased at all with the situation,well,it's normal,her husband was just killed by her own child,she had every reasons to be furious,me,on my side,was drifting away,I didn't wanted to hear anything from mom anymore,it was driving me insane and Makoto couldn't move,he was paralysed,paralysed with fear,regrets and guilt,because I took the blame,but it wasn't my fault,he was the one who killed his father,not me,but that didn't matter,he didn't have to be blamed,this mess had been cause by me and only me.

« I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU CRY ! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ! »

«S-shut up…»

«W-what did you just say ?! »

« I SAID,SHUT UP ! »

I picked up a vase and threw it at mom,it broke right on her head and one of the shard of the broken vase pierced through her eye on her eye,completly exploding it.

« AAAAARRRGH ! MY EYE ! IT'S FUCKING PAINFUL ! »

« O-oh my god,what did I do ?! I'm sorry !»

« SHUT UP ! I'LL KILL YOU,YOU CUNT ! »

« Stop it ! You two are going to kill each others !»

Their mother took a shard of the broken vase,and screamed : « THAT'S WHAT I'M PLANNING TO DO ! »

« NOOO ! I'M SORRY,PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE ! »

She started running toward me with the shard in hand,but because of her missing eye,she couldn't see that Makoto was charging at her to take the shard off her hands,to stop her doing something stupid,but instead,she tripped on her husband's corpse,planting the shard in Makoto's arm,she fell face on the floor,making the shard that was on her eye going deeper on her head,killing her instantly,while Makoto screamed because of the pain,he also started screaming because he saw an awful scene right before him,the dead body of his mother,with a shard of a broken vase going through her head,while I passed out,because it was too much to go through in an hour for me.

It was the last day our family would ever be happy and reunited.

**Author's note:Hi everyone,do you enjoy the story so far? It's my first story and I don't know if I will do another one,but for now,I'm enjoying writing this,if you liked it,well don't hesitate to review or follow the story,I will also probably do a french version of the story(because i'm french)if I find the time to,well,bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 2-A New Start

I do not own danganronpa,it's spike chunsoft's property,not mine.

«Talk ! »

'_thougts !'_

_« Flashback ! »_

Narration !

* * *

**MAKOTO'S POINT OF VIEW**

'_Not this dream again,why do I have to be in the dark everytime I sleep ?'_

I was in this dark place again,and the worst thing is that I didn't remember when or why I fell asleep.

'_When did I fall asleep ? I remember Komaru standing in front of dad,but I don't see what it has to do whit me falling asleep,strange.'_

My mind was still fuzzy,I wasn't sure if I was remembering everything or if I just had a stroke,and then I had flashbacks,image by image,I was in pain,I never had an headache this painful,I started screaming because of the pain,I cried,threw up because my head was spinning like crazy,I remembered that my father died because of me,my mother because of me,everything was my fault,they died because of me and Komaru would be arrested because of me,but she didn't do anything,she was only 11 years old,she didn't deserve to go to jail,anything that was happening right now,she didn't asked for it,she didn't deserve it.

« It's my fault,it's my fault,it's my fault,it's my fault,it's my fault… »

I started repeating that it was my fault over and over again until I heard a voice

« W..k..p,..k..t.. »

« Huh ? Who's here ? »

« Wak..p,Ma..to ! »

« Answer me ! Who's here ?! »

« Wake up,Makoto ! »

« Who are you ?! Where are you ?! »

« MAKOTO ! »

I opened my eyes,only to saw teary eyes,it was Komaru,crying,because she was worried sick about me,because I didn't woke up,she didn't want to lose ME too,after all.

«Oh thank god,you're finally awake,big bro ! I thought I was going to lose you too !»

She said it with an innocent voice,while hugging me,she was scared to death,and it was understandable,we killed our parents,and at a so young age,too,after all,Komaru was only eleven,and I was fourteen,for us,this situation wasn't supposed to have ever existed,we were just kids,we just wanted to have a normal life,but no,fate has decided to make our life a living hell,and it wouldn't change so soon,believe me.

« It's okay Komaru,I'm here,safe and sound,ok ? »

« B-but,y-your arm ! »

'_My arm ? Oh yeah,I forgot about that.'_

Komaru made me remember that I had a shard of a broken vase planted in the arm,it was cutting right through it,as painful as it was,I didn't care,I had to get out of here with Komaru or else we would be doomed,we would be sure to go to jail because of what we did,so I got up and Komaru shouted at me.

« What do you think you're doing ?! You're hurt,you have to rest ! »

« Komaru,we have to get out of here,if the police know what we did,we will go to jail,do you understand that ?»

« I-I know,b-but -»

« There is no but ! If we don't get out of here,we may not even see each other again,who knows what they could do to us ?! »

« W-what ?! N-never see… each other… again ? N-no,I don't want to lose you too,big bro ! We can't get caught by the police,I don't want to be alone ! Please,don't let them catch me ! »

« Calm down,Komaru,no one is trying to catch us right now,ok ? there is no one here but us,you will never be alone,I promise you,okay ? »

« I want to be with you everyday,Makoto,don't leave me alone. »

« I'll always be by your side,and I'll always protect you. »

« Promise ? »

« Promise. »

We hugged each other and stayed like this for about half an hour,completly forgetting that we had to go far away from here,after this long hug,we washed ourselves,I took out the shard of the vase from my arm,trying my best not to scream or cry,but I still was a bit teary,wee changed our clothes,I bandaged my arm,we took food and putted those on our school backpacks and we closed the eyes of our dead parents before going anywhere,after we got out of our house,we ran,we kept running for hours,even days,we stopped,we eated every time we stopped and after a long time of running away,we didn't have any supplies anymore,we decided to sleep in front of a huge building that was on the middle of nowhere,it looked like a school,but bigger,but whatever,we decided to sleep on a bench right in front of it,and while we slept,it beginned to rain so I hugged Komaru while using my coat to protect her from the rain,I fell asleep again and someone came out of the building.

« I wouldn't have expected 2 kids sleeping on the bench in front of the orphanage. Might as well not let them die under the rain,hey kiddo ! Wake up ! »

« Huh,what is it,Ko…who are you ? »

« I'm the owner of this orphanage,right behind you,would you like to come in ? »

« How can I trust what you're telling me ? How do I know you're not lying ? »

« You don't have any home,right ? »

« And ? How does this help me know if I can trust you? We've already been betrayed once by adults,I won't let this happen to us again. »

« There is many kids like you two inside,our purpose is to make chidrens happy,or to help them have a new family,a new start,have an happy life ! I don't like seeing two young kids in the misery,even more in front of my establishment,so I want to give you two a new home,I assure you,I would never hurt a child,never. »

« Even if what you are saying is true,why would you give us a new home,I'm pretty sure this doesn't come without something in return,am I right ? »

« It's true I want something in return. »

« I knew it,and what would be this something ? »

« Your happiness. »

* * *

**2 YEARS LATER**

« Come on,Komaru ! You're going to be late for lunch if you keep being a sleepyhead ! »

« Please,5 more minutes,**Maki**… »

« It has already been 10 minutes and you keep saying that ! You have to get up ! Makoto ! you have to get up as well ! »

« I know that ! I'm getting dressed ! Komaru,wake up ! »

« Huh ? Why are you shouting ? Can't I have the right to sleep ? »

« Komaru,if you are not ready in 5 minutes,I'm gonna throw a bucket of water on you ! »

« Okay,okay,I'll get up ! Just don't throw water on my bed ! »

« You have 5 minutes ! »

« I know,I know,jeez ! »

That's right,Makoto and Komaru now live in an orphanage,after what happened,both of them got a new home and at the same place as well because of the owner of the orphanage,he offered them somewhere to live,a new family,a new life,the person that came to wake up Komaru and Makoto is **Maki Harukawa**,she is two years older than Komaru and one year younger than Makoto,she was like the big sister of everyone in the orphanage expect Makoto,because he was the big brother of everyone in the orphanage,Maki had competition while Makoto was here,but still,for her,he was a big brother too.

After Komaru was ready,they headed toward the canteen to eat lunch,have a good day at the orphanage's school,they were the first of their classes due to their parents's educational method,and they would enjoy their journey,at least at first,a man dressed with a long black coat and a dark hat came in the orphanage,and asked a question to Maki.

« Do you know where I could find the owner of the orphanage,little one ? »

« His office his at the entrance,the door to the right. »

« Thank you. »

They weren't sure why this man wanted to know where the old man was,but one thing was for sure,Maki,Makoto and Komaru didn't like this man,he was scary,and not just a little,he was the scariest person he ever saw,even more than his parents.

« Makoto Naegi,Komaru Naegi,Maki Harukawa,in my office,please. »

Makoto had a bad feeling about this,he snapped a little when he heard his family name,he doesn't like to hear it,his sister as well,he had a bad feeling because the man in black didn't go out of the office yet.

« What do you think the old man wants ? Did we do something wrong,big bro ? »

«I don't know,Komaru,but I don't have a good feeling about this.»

« Do you think the weird man in black is still in there ? I didn't see him come out. »

« Well,we'll see what happens. »

They knocked on the door.

« Come in. »

When they opened the door,just as they thought,the strange man was still here,like he was waiting impatiently for them,as the three entered,they asked the same question at the same time.

« Who are you ? »

« This isn't important,but if I'm here today,it's to congratulate the three of you ! »

« Why,did we do anything special ? »

« Yes indeed,you passed the test ! »

« What test ? I don't remember doing any test recently. »

« It's normal,because the test was only us watching your skills at pretty much everything,intelligence,agility,strength,those sort of things. »

« So,what was the test about ? »

« It was about today,because today is the day you are becoming assassins. »


	4. Chapter 3-Assassins

I do not own danganronpa,it's spike chunsoft's property,not mine.

«Talk ! »

'_thougts !'_

_« Flashback ! »_

Narration !

* * *

**MAKI'S POINT OF VIEW**

« Today is the day you are becoming assasins. »

'_What ?'_

« What is that supposed to mean ?! Hey old man ! What is he talking about ?! »

« Makoto,what's an assassin ? It sounds cool ! »

« Believe me Komaru,it's not cool,not at all,in fact,we are in danger right now. »

« Kids,I'm sorry,it was the only way… »

« W-what ? What are you talking about,grandpa ? »

« It was the only way to keep the orphanage running,we needed the funding,I'm sorry,I don't want you to forgive me,and I don't expect you to...»

« Well old man,you don't have to say no more,I'm just gonna take the kids whit me and-»

« Do you think we will go with you so easily ? You think we will just follow a stranger like that ? Well think twice,because I'm not going anywhere with anyone. »

« M-Maki,please,you three have to go with him… »

The old man was pale,it was like he was going to die from guilt in any seconds.

« Can someone explain to me what's an assassin? I would like to know before going anywhere,but it's not like we are going with the creepy man,right ? Right ? »

'_Komaru,I envy you,sometimes,I would like to be so naive.'_

« For fuck's sake,old man! What did you do ?! »

« Makoto,language ! »

« Well,kids,it's simple,really,the orphanage sold you to us,that's all. »

« What are you talking about ?! Grandpa would never do that,right grandpa ? »

« I'm sorry… I had to… »

« Old man,tell me it's just a bad joke,please,tell me he's lying! »

Komaru started to panick,she had no idea of what was going on,she was scared,Makoto,on the other hand,was in rage,he didn't want to believe it was happening,so he lashed out.

« You,you,YOU ! You were the only adult I could trust again! ! You betrayed us! Why?! WHY?! »

« M-Makoto,please,stop,you're scaring me… »

'_Makoto,you have to stop,you're scaring Komaru !'_

« Well,this kid sure is energetic ! »

« Shut up,do you want to die ? »

« And you are scary,perfect team. »

« You think I would let you take us away from the orphanage like that ?! I won't approve my sister becoming a killer because you want it to be this way,and neither my best friend ! »

The expression on Komaru's face darkened,she was terrified,because she now learned the meaning of an assassin.

« B-b-being an assassin is the s-same a-as being a k-killer ? »

« Well of course,but not really as the same time,but I don't want to explain right now,I'm bored,so now,we're going. »

« No,we are not ! »

« You don't really have a choice,you know ? Or do you want this orphanage to burn with all your family in there ? »

« You wouldn't dare ! »

« Why wouldn't I ? Do I look like I'm joking ? Now,be reasonable and come with me. »

« No. »

« Excuse me ? I think I misunderstood. »

« I said NO ! »

« MAKOTO,DON'T DO THAT ! »

I screamed to stop Makoto from doing something he will never be able to repair,he took a pair of scissors that were on the old man's desk and threw it at the men in black,but he just caught the scissors like it was nothing.

« Well,I see our little killer is already in the mood ! »

The man threw the scissors in Komaru's elbow,making Makoto furious and the little girl scream in pain.

« GAAAH ! »

« YOU BASTARD ! »

Makoto jumped at the man,charging at full force,and punched him in the stomach,but the man didn't even move,he just took the boy's arm and broke it,like it was a pencil.

« SHIT ! THAT'S FUCKING PAINFUL ! I'LL KILL YOU ! »

« Just try if you can move,Naegi Makoto. »

« DON'T PRONOUNCE THAT NAME ! »

At the same time,the old man was crying,like his tears would never end,I was simply paralysed,I didn't know what to do so I did something I would have never thought about before.

'_I'm sorry Komaru,it's gonna hurt a little'_

I just took the scissors out of Komaru's shoulder,jumped at the man and planted the scissors right on his neck while he was punching Makoto.

« B-BUH ? BLAAARGH ! GUUUH ! »

« M-Maki ? What d-did you… ? »

« Did I just… kill him ? »

« You saved my life ! No,even better,you saved **our** life ! »

The man was on the floor,struggling,desperatly trying to breath,but he couldn't,because his throat was cut,he was dying,and no one could do anything,blood was spreading everywhere on the floor,while Komaru passed out,Makoto was not calm,not at all,because it remembered him to much memories,and not good ones,he was in panick and I was trying to help Makoto to get up and our faces were now terrified because we saw two persons in black entering,clapping their hands.

« Well done,kids ! You passed the **real** test ! I didn't actually think you would manage to kill **SANE **! »

« No…No ! Why isn't it finally finished ?! I killed him! So why isn't it over?! »

« Because we are a group,little girl,not some kind of bullies. »

« I don't care ! Shut up ! Leave us alone ! »

« Well,bad news,this ain't happening,it's not like ya have a choice anyway. »

« Why ? Why are you doing this to us ? Why us ?! WHY !? »

« Because,because,because,you are simply the elite,you know ? I mean,you are both physically strong,abile and you are the smartest kids in the whole country ! So we decided to take you as our new recruits,simple,right ? »

« You're completly insane,go to hell ! »

« **CRIMSON**,stop goofing around and take the kids already or else I'll report to the boss you're being annoying and unneficient. »

« C'mon,we have time,**GUARDIAN**,it's not like they would put up a fight,anyway,so let me talk a little. »

« You have ten minutes,not a second more. »

« Wow,I didn't actually think you would accept,thanks big guy ! »

« STOP TALKING LIKE WE ARE NOT EVEN THERE ! »

I was starting to want them dead,but I knew they were too strong so I told Makoto to go behind them while I was buying time for him to knock them out,or if necessary,kill them.

« Calm down,girl ! We hear you,you don't have to scream ! »

« I have a question for you. »

« Oh ? Are you finally interested in coming with us ? »

« No,I still don't want to,but I have something to ask you. »

« Well,ask,what are you wasting time for ? »

« Okay so,my question is why did you let your guard down ? »

Makoto jumped on the man named CRIMSON with the scissors in hand but GUARDIAN grabbed his arm and threw him on the wall,knocking him out.

« M-Makoto ! »

« What ? You thought we didn't notice ? We aren't blind,you dumb kids ! »

« CRIMSON,your time is over,take the kids or else I'll do it myself. »

« Okay,okay,chill out. »

In a flash,CRIMSON jumped at me and knocked me out in an instant,he took me on his shoulder and took Komaru on the other,GUARDIAN took Makoto,while all of this happened,they didn't notice that someone else was still there,the old man,and he was still crying,he was terrified ans he was murmuring the words : « I'm sorry. »


	5. Chapter 4-CRIMSON

I do not own danganronpa,it's spike chunsoft's property,not mine.

«Talk ! »

'_thougts !'_

_« Flashback ! »_

Narration !

* * *

**MAKOTO'S POINT OF VIEW**

'_Urgh,my head,what happened,where am I ? __My arm hurts so much ! Is it broken?'_

I was in my dreamworld again,and it bothered me,like last time,I didn't remember much,I was worried.

« This place again ? I haven't seen this place for a while now,did I ? »

The place was familiar now,wasn't it ? It isn't the first time we've seen it,and like everytime I was there,memories became to gain my head,and it was painful,really painful,like always.

«G-gosh,does this have to hurt everytime I'm here ? Anyway,what happened after I blacked out ? I'm pretty much sure we've been caught at the end,damnit ! Who are those guys ?! What are they going to do to us ?! Don't we have the right to know ?! »

« …Ko..to ! »

« Welp,here it is again,the voice. »

« Makoto ! »

« Time to wake up. »

« MAKOTO ! »

« Sheesh,calm down,I'm fine,calm down,but wait a minute,why am I still not awake ? »

« MAKOTO ! PLEASE ! WAKE UP ! »

And then I woke up,I was coughing,like my breath was gone for a minute and then it was back,like it never happened.

« Thank god,you're finally awake,I thought you would never wake up at this point! »

« Makoto,never do that again,we were worried sick,I was starting to think you were dead. »

« Well I'm not,so everything is ok,right ? »

« No,nothing is ok,they got us,and I don't know where we are,Makoto,you and I both know we have to get out of here,or you know what we will have to become. »

« I already knew that,you didn't have to tell me. »

« H-hum,Maki ? Makoto ? »

« What is it,Komaru ? »

« S-someone is watching us from that c-corner over t-there. »

We turned around and we saw it was true,someone was here,watching us quietly.

« Who are you ? »

« … »

There wasn't any response,she didn't talk,and didn't even move.

« Answer me ! Who are you ?! »

« **RED**…My codename. »

« RED ? This is a really basic codename,you know that ? »

« … »

« Not even a response… Why are you here ? Why are WE here ? »

« … »

« So you're deciding to stay quiet ? »

Again,no response,it seemed like RED wasn't much of a talker,huh ?

« RED,was it ? I have a question,do you really intend to make my brother,my sister and myself assassins ? »

« Yes. »

« Why ? »

« Like I know what the boss wants,I was just ordered to keep an eye on you three. »

« Well,it's reassuring to know you can actually talk,like a normal person,you know ? »

« Very funny,do you want me to break your other arm ? »

« No,but thanks for the proposal. »

« Now be quiet,or I will smash your head on the ground,understood? »

« Understood. »

A knock was heard from the other side of the door.

« Hey RED ! it's me ! CRIMSON ! Can I come in to see the little demons ? »

'_Come on ! Not him again ! It's the same guy that kidnapped us!'_

« No,boss said that I couldn't let anyone enter,even members. »

« Aaawww,but I wanted to talk to them ! »

« But you can't. »

« You're always so cold,you know that ? »

«Shut up,I have word from the boss I couldn't,so I can't. »

Another knock was heard from behind the door and the tone of CRIMSON made him sound like he was really surprised.

« S-SANE ?! »

« Why do you sound so surprised that I'm here ?It's not like I ever died or anything. »

« B-but the girl killed you yesterday ! »

« No,it wasn't me,but a thug I paid to go to the orphanage to test the ability of the kids. »

« What kind of thug do you pay ?! Your thug took a punch in the stomach and didn't even frowned ! What kind of thug is that ?! »

« A good thug. »

« You've got to be kidding me… »

« RED,I need to have a little chat to with the kids,order of the boss. »

« Okay,I'll let you enter. »

She opened the door,SANE entered while CRIMSON sneaked in.

« CRIMSON ! Get out of here,now ! »

« Nah,you can't catch me ! »

« You're too much of a child for me,fine,you can stay,but don't come to me crying after the boss knows about it. »

« 'kay ! »

« What do you want ? We don't want to talk with you,you're too much of an excuse of a person for me. »

« Well,you are not a really nice kid,you know,you could be more polite,we just met. »

« I don't care,you kidnapped us,why would I be nice with you ? »

« Maki,calm down,you're doing exactly what they want ! »

« You are sharp,little girl,you knew I was trying to get on her nerves,I knew I didn't make the wrong choice by telling the boss we had to take you too. »

« Stop blabbering around,SANE,say what you have to say or get out. »

« Yeah ! Get to the point already ! I'm being bored over here ! »

« CRIMSON,shut up. »

« Okay,okay,you don't have to be so rude ! »

« AHEM ! Can I talk now or do I have to wait for you to stop your childish attitude ? »

« Go on. »

« Thanks,so kids,I think it's time for a little chat,isn't it ? »

« No,I don't want to talk with you. »

« Maki,what did I just tell you,it's exactly what he wants ! »

« So,kids,I think you already know why we took you with us,right ? »

« I won't work for you,neither my sisters,I hope you know that. »

« Well actually,I'm here to convince you to,you know,we didn't have a choice to became assassins either. »

« What ? »

« That's right,and I can prove it. »

He took off his hat,and just by seeing what was underneath it,we were terrified,he had a scar,an enormous scar,it was beginning on his forehead and was ending on his neck,like it was cutting half of his face.

« This is what happens when you are too stubborn with the boss,he is a good person,don't get me wrong,but he hates it when someone is talking to him like he is stupid or when someone doesn't obey to what he says. »

« Are you serious ?! How old were you when he did this to you ?! »

« I was twelve years old,and he won't hesitate to do the same if you don't want to listen to him,he won't do it to you in person,has no one ever saw him in person, but do you understand ? No one here had a choice,of course,some persons gladly joined,like CRIMSON,for exemple. »

« Hi ! »

« But people like me and RED didn't want to at first,but we had no other choice,so we came to be familiar with it to the point where we don't care about details like that,or even with the situation anymore. »

« You had a choice,pay with your life,instead of running away from death. »

« I would gladly have took that choice if they didn't threatened my family,if I didn't became an assassin,my family would already be dead,so I had no other choice,but now,my family is safe,and if I want to,I can quit the group,and never be an assassin ever again,and my family would still remain safe. »

« So why are you still here ?! Why do you keep being an assassin ?! You could just walk away ,so why aren't you doing it ?! »

« Because I can't go back now,as an assassin,I'm tracked down,it's an endless loop,and you can't do anything about it. »

« Even if you're free,you are not really free at the same time,does this mean we don't have a choi-»

Maki didn't have the time to finish,someone just entered the room while kicking the door open.

« SANE,what is taking so long ?! Are they gonna accept or what ?! »

« I'm sorry,milady,but the boss told me to take the time I needed,so I'm taking the time I need to-»

« I don't give a shit about time ! You better hurry or else I'll make them join myself ! »

« Yes,milady. »

« When you're finished,replace the arm of the boy and send him to me,capiche ?! »

« Of course,milady. »

« And CRIMSON ! What are you doing here ?! Only RED and SANE were ordered to be in there,get out ! »

« 'kay milady ! Bye kids ! »

« Stop calling us kids when you're only 2 or 3 years older than I am. »

Everyone turned to me,surprised,CRIMSON had widened eyes.

« How do you know that ? How would you know CRIMSON's age ? »

« Simple,the way he talks,the tone of his voice,he is not really tall,but not a midget either,and he is childisch,so I just assumed he was not too much older,and you all confirmed my assuptions,thanks for that. »

« Wow,seems like you made a good job choosing the new recruits,SANE,you should be proud,the boss is going to be really happy,especially about the boy ! »

« Thanks,milady. »

« W-why,you little… »

« What,got on your nerves ? »

« Sh-shut up ! »

CRIMSON dashed toward me at full speed,punching me with an incredible force right on the face,instantly knocking me out,my vision was blurry and I was still hearing things,but it wasn't coherent,I didn't understand everything.

« A..e..Yo...in..ane ?! Wh..t..wa..th..t..f..r ?! »

« MA..TO ! »

« CRI..ON ! Ha..e..y..u..go..e..ad ?! »

« BI..BR.. ! »

« He..i..to..sm..t..f..r..u.. !H..sh..ld..t..b..h..re ! »

I didn't hear anything anymore,I passed out,just because this CRIMSON didn't expect for his age to be revealed,and because of that,I would go back to my dreamworld again.

**Author's note :Hi guys,how do you like the story so far ? If so don't hesitate to review,I really enjoy writing this,if you have stories idea,let me know,but I will finish this one first,before doing anything else,bye,for now !**


	6. Chapter 5-QUEEN

I do not own danganronpa,it's spike chunsoft's property,not mine.

«Talk ! »

'_thougts !'_

_« Flashback ! »_

Narration !

* * *

**KOMARU'S POINT OF VIEW**

CRIMSON just punched Makoto at full force,knocking him out,and everyone was shouting.

« Are you insane ?! What was that for ?! »

« MAKOTO ! »

Maki was worried sick about Makoto,he just took a punch that could have easily destroyed his jaw.

« CRIMSON ! Have you gone mad ?! »

« BIG BRO ! »

I was screaming too,after all,I loved my brother,seeing him hurt like this ? I couldn't stand it.

« He's too smart for us ! He shouldn't be here ! »

« Stop saying nonsense ! If the boss found interest in him,we keep him,that's all,I will notify boss of your attitude,you can be sure of that ! »

« W-what ?! No,anything but that,milady,have mercy ! »

« Told you you weren't supposed to be here,haven't I,CRIMSON ? »

The girl was mocking him,and all he could respond sounded like a childish excuse.

« Fuck you,RED. »

And it made her laugh.

« You only have yourself to blame,CRIMSON,you overreacted,so now you will have to pay the consequences. »

« Don't you see it ?! Those three pimpsqueak are going to be the end of us ! They're just going to make us fall ! »

« You are just scared they might be ahead of you,which I pretty much think will happen. »

« W-what ? SANE,what are yo-»

« You know exactly what I'm talking about,they might even get ahead of me,still,I'm not afraid of being surpassed. »

« You don't understand,SANE ! They will doom our association,they're too skilled ! »

« And ? If we have to dismiss the association,we will,if we have to die,we will ! You knew the risks before joining,right ? »

« Yes,milady,but-»

« There's no but with me,CRIMSON ! You went too far and you'll have to pay the price for it ! GUARDIAN ! »

Footsteps could be heard,very loud footsteps,and seconds after,the guy that came in the office of the orphanage yesterday,the one named GUARDIAN came in and bowed instantly in front of the women.

« What can I do for you,milady ? »

« Take CRIMSON to the boss's office,would ya ? And tell him to lock him in,so he wouldn't escape,because I'll come in 2 minutes,thank ya,GUARDIAN. »

« At your service,milady. »

« Don't even dare to approa-»

In an instant,GUARDIAN tackled CRIMSON and took him on his shoulder.

« Let me go,you overgrown muscle wall ! »

« Enough,CRIMSON,or you will get me mad. »

And just like that,they were gone,like they were never here.

« What just happened ? »

« I think it's better if we don't know,Komaru. »

« Well,I'd better get going,SANE,don't forget to send the boy to my office when he wakes up,and RED,when SANE finished his little chat with the kids,show them their rooms,'kay ? »

« Of course,milady. »

They both responded at the same time,and then,it just went silent,nobody talked for at least fifteen minutes after the woman left,until SANE began taking Makoto's arm.

« What do you think you're doing ? Don't touch Makoto ! »

« Be at ease,I'm not going to hurt him,just replace his arm,is all. »

« How is that not going to hurt him ?! »

And then a loud bone cracking sound was heard,waking the boy in an instant because of the pain.

« OW FUCK,MY ARM ! STOP THE PAIN ! »

« Calm down,Mako-»

« HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN ?! »

« Wow,that was disgusting. »

« THAT'S THE ONLY THING SCHOKING YOU ?! »

« Now,now,would you let me talk for a second ? »

« Why would I do that,you just…wait a second,my arm isn't broken,but it's still painful,what happened ? »

« Simple,I replaced your arm. »

« How is that simple ?! »

« Well you take the arm by the elbow and-»

« I don't want to know,thank you ! »

« Now that you finished talking,maybe you could take the kid to** QUEEN**'s office ? I'm kinda bored,so if I could go away quickly,I would appreciate it,thank you. »

« Okay,I get it RED,just one more thing,kids,remember to never respond like a brat to the boss,okay ? »

« Yeah,sure,wathever. »

« Well,Makoto,we're going,be sure to make them see everything they need to see in their room,RED. »

« You don't have to tell me. »

Makoto and SANE were gone,without even the chance to reassure us that he will be fine.

« Why would we come with you,we don't even know you. »

« Haven't you heard ? I'm RED. »

« I'm talking about your name,not your codename. »

« You don't have to know it. »

« Why not ? You know ours,so why wouldn't we know yours ? »

« Because you don't plan on staying here,and as long as you don't understand you're now bond to the place,you won't know any of our names. »

« What,you think Maki and I didn't know we would be here for a long time ? Well you've got that wrong. »

« Wow,even more sharper than you look,girly. »

« What is that supposed to mean ?! »

« Exactly what it means,Komaru Naegi and Maki Harukawa,was it ? Well I look forward to be working with you. »

She proposed her hand,clearly saying 'shake it',but Maki just pushed her hand away to tell her 'no thanks'.

As we were going to their room by following RED,we just kept silent,we didn't talk or didn't even make a noise,except for my stomach,I didn't have the time to eat this morning.

« Well this is it,your new room. »

She stopped in front of a grey door,like pretty much every door we saw so we just assumed it was other rooms for the other assassins or recruits.

« Well,what are you waiting for,I won't push you in,you know ? »

« Well,here goes nothing. »

I pushed the door open and I was surprised to see the room was actually nice and clean,while there was 4 beds in the room,it didn't really seem small,it was even larger than my old house's living room.

« Well the room is actually nice,I'll give you that. »

« Told you you would like it. »

« I didn't say I liked it,I said it was nice,don't make me say what I didn't say,please. »

« Chill,sharp girl,I was joking. »

« Why is there 4 beds ? Aren't we only 3 ? »

« Every room are designed like that,don't worry about it,and I didn't heard anything about a 4th person in your room,actually. »

« Okay. »

**BAAAAAM !**

There was a huge crash on the door of the room.

« What was that ? »

« I'll go check,wait here. »

« I'll kill you,you fucking braindead overgrown gorilla ! »

« Stop your nonsense or I'll have to knock you out. »

« Shut up ! »

« CRIMSON ! Stop running away or else the boss will make you suffer before you die ! »

« Stop using the boss for everything ! Just try to fight for once,I'm sure you don't even stand a chance ! You're just a weak bitch that covers herself behind the boss for everything everytime ! »

« What the fuck are you three doing ?! »

« Hello again RED,CRIMSON is running away because he is afraid of the** punishement **of the boss. »

While we were watching,we saw that Makoto was here,behind with SANE,and then,it was too late,we heard our 'trigger word',our eyes were like life wasn't here anymore,our eyes were blank,lifeless,souless and we just told something to GUARDIAN.

« Don't pronounce that word. »

That made Maki and CRIMSON have a shiver down their spine,the others just looked at the two kids like they were spouting nonsense.

« What are you talking about,Naegi childrens ? »

When RED looked at each of them,she began to worry because the kids had no expression,she couldn't read them anymore,and by the time she looked away,she noticed her knife wasn't here anymore,why you ask ? Because I had it in hand,I took it to kill GUARDIAN,but no one expect Makoto was aware of that,while CRIMSON was in a defensive mode,he didn't want any of us to get near him.

« If one of them get near me,I swear I'll cut their throat,got it ? »

« Are you afraid of the kids,CRIMSON ? Don't be ridiculous,it's not like they'll kill someone on their first day. »

**SLASH !**

Just after QUEEN said that,we made a big noise,they turned around to see what happened,just to see Makoto holding guardian by behind and me with a knife that I threw on the wall,right next to GUARDIAN's head,but GUARDIAN was still staying calm,he wasn't sweating or panicking,because he had lived far worse situations than this.

« Never say that in front of us again. »

« M-Makoto ? K-Komaru ? What are you doing ? »

In an instant,reality snapped back at us,the only thing we said looked like a big excuse to everyone.

« What's going on ? »

« Are you kidding me ? You really don't know what happened ? Both of you ? »

« Well,yes,but… wait a minute,why am I holding you by the arms ?! »

« There is nothing to worry about what you did,child,in fact,boss would be really happy of what you just did,I saw you arriving so I allowed you to catch me by behind to see your potential. »

« W-why is there a knife on the wall ? »

« Well,ya kinda threw that. »

« Wait,really ?! »

« Well,yeah,by the way,isn't that RED's knife ? »

« I was wondering where it went,it seems you took it without me noticing,be proud,it won't happen again. »

« I told you they were dangerous ! »

« B-but I don't remember taking your knife ! »

« Maybe,but you did. »

« Now,now,I'm sure they have a reason for what they did,but we have business to attend to,GUARDIAN,take CRIMSON to the boss's office,and milady,take the kid with you,you wanted to talk to him,right ? »

« Send him to his room first,I have to go see boss about CRIMSON,too. »

« No problem,milady. »

« You won't have a chance to even catch me ! »

And just like that,he started to run only to bump into someone.

« Get out of the way,you…shit. »

« Were you trying to say something,CRIMSON ? Because if that so,I would like you to repeat,I didn't understand. »

« You know what ? Screw this,I prefer the boss's treatement than yours,GUARDIAN,take me right now to boss,I prefer being killed more than be with this asshole for more than a day. »

GUARDIAN didn't hesitate to take CRIMSON in a princess position on his arms,and then run away,while QUEEN followed them,waving her hand.

« Hi,**REAPER**. »

« Why,hello RED,are those three kids the new recruits ? »

« Yes,and it seems they're pretty good,actually. »

« Well,isn't it great,hi kids,I'm REAPER,pleased to meet and work with you. »

« I can't say the same thing for us,you know,we kinda want to be out of here. »

« I'm sorry to tell you it won't happen soon. »

« I figured. »

« Well,I can assure you one little thing,you won't be bored here,that's for sure. »

« Who has the time to be bored when he's an assassin ? »

« I don't know,actually,maybe the boss ? »

« Why doesn't it surprise me ? »

« Well,Makoto,now that we are here,let me show you your room. »

« Bye SANE ,I look forward to our next meeting,kids ! »

« I sure hope we don't have to meet again. »

And as time went by,Makoto visited his room,he had time to discuss how to get out of here with us,and after 2 hours,someone knocked on our door.

« Makoto,I have to take you to milady's office,she has finished her business with CRIMSON. »

« Well,good luck,big bro. »

I hugged him thightly and made him go.

« Don't come back with a broken arm this time,okay ? »

« Of course,Maki,don't worry,everything will be fine. »

He got out and I heavily sighed,worried about Makoto,but I calmed myself,layed down on one of the beds and closed my eyes,because I knew nothing would happen to him,he would be fine,and he will be back,safe and sound.


	7. Chapter 6-Hope's Peak's 78th Luckster

I do not own danganronpa,it's spike chunsoft's property,not mine.

«Talk ! »

'_thougts !'_

_« Flashback ! »_

Narration !

* * *

**MAKOTO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« How did this even happen ? »

I sighed,I was walking down an hallway of a place I didn't know anything about,but I would soon start to,I was walking with an assassin named SANE.

« Haven't RED told you how you have been chosed as new recruits ? »

« Well,no,but it's true that I want to know why we are being forced to became assassins,it's not like it will happen to me twice,you know ? »

« It's true,let me tell you while we are going to milady's office. »

« Better than nothing,I guess. »

« So,first,boss asked me to choose the people I saw potential in to became assassins in your orphanage,and-»

« Let me guess,you choosed us because we were the best and had a chance to survive ? »

« Exactly,how did you know ? »

« Haven't you told us before ? You didn't want to be here,so if you had to chose someone to became an assassin,you might as well take someone that has chances to survive,right ? »

« You are quite the smart one,Makoto,I'm actually impressed. »

« But I don't understand one thing,why pick the three of us,why not only me ? They are too young,especially Komaru,I mean,she's only twelve ! »

« I know what you're saying boy,at the time,I was only ten,it's hard,but you can't fight it,and if we picked the three of you,well,it's because you have made a promise to both,right ? A promise to never let them alone. »

« H-how do you know that ?! »

« You talk a lot when you sleep. »

« You were listening to me while I was sleeping ?! What kind of creep are you ?! »

« An odd one,I think,but there are cameras as well. »

« Oh wow,thank you,I didn't notice ! And it was a rethorical question,you know ?! »

I was thinking of my promises when I was still walking,since SANE reminded me of them...

* * *

_« Komaru,we have to get out of here,if the police know what we did,we will go to jail,do you understand that ?»_

_« I-I know,b-but -»_

_« There is no but ! If we don't get out of here,we may not even see each other again,who knows what they could do to us ?! »_

_« W-what ?! N-never see… each other… again ? N-no,I don't want to lose you too,big bro ! We can't get caught by the police,I don't want to be alone ! Please,don't let them catch me ! »_

_« Calm down,Komaru,no one is trying to catch us right now,ok ? there is no one here but us,you will never be alone,I promise you,ok ? »_

_« I want to be with you everyday,Makoto,don't leave me alone. »_

_« I'll always be by your side,and I'll always protect you. »_

_« Promise ? »_

_« Promise. »_

* * *

I then started to think about the promise I made with Maki...

* * *

_« Hey Maki,why are you crying ? »_

_« I don't want to talk,leave me alone. »_

_« No ! I won't leave you alone until you told me what's going on,I don't want to see you cry after all. »_

_« Makoto… »_

_« So tell me,why are you crying ? »_

_« I…you won't make fun of me ? »_

_« I promise you,I won't. »_

_« Well,someone pranked me and because of this I got locked down in the closet,but I'm afraid of being locked down alone in a room with little space,so I panicked,I did everything to get out and I accidently broke the doorknob,but the door opened,so I got out of there and hid somewhere I thought no one would ever find me,but looks like you did. »_

_« You don't have to be embarassed because of this,you know ? There is nothing to be ashamed of,it wasn't even your fault to begin with ! »_

_« T-thanks,Makoto,I'm feeling a little better now,I'm not good at making promises,but can you still promise me something ? »_

_« Of course,Maki ! What is it ? »_

_« I know it may sound selfish,but…Can you please never leave me alone ? I want to be with you everyday of my life,can you promise me this ? »_

_« Of course,Maki,I'll never leave your side,I promise you. »_

_I patted her on the head and I hugged her lightly from behind._

_« Thank you,Makoto. »_

* * *

I smiled at the thought,I was happy to be so close to Komaru and Maki.

« We arrived to milady's office,Makoto. »

SANE interrupted me in my thoughts,snapping me back to reality.

In front of me,there was a huge grey door,and I didn't know why,but I had a bad feeling about opening this door,I was a little scared,but more worried for my safety than scared.

SANE knocked on QUEEN's door and opened it without waiting for an answer.

« Hi,SANE,took you long enough to come. »

« Hello milady,I took the child like you demanded. »

« Geesh,SANE,stop with the formalities already,I hate it,and you know it,just call me QUEEN,'kay ? »

« Okay,milady. »

« You're a pain,you know that ? »

« If you say so,milady. »

« Can't you have a reaction for once ? Call me QUEEN,QUEEN ! Not milady ! QUEEN ! »

« Okay,milady QUEEN. »

« It's better,but still not perfect,put the milady stuff away. »

« If that's what you desire,QUEEN. »

« GOSH,finally,you understood,I thought you would never stop calling me like that ! »

« If you are happy,then I am too. »

« Yeah,great,now could you leave ? I want to talk to the kid alone. »

« Of course,milady. »

« I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT ! »

She threw a knife at this direction,but he quickly got out,making him having time to dodge the knife,which got stuck on the wall.

« Well kiddo,sorry for all the commotion,as you already know,I'm being called QUEEN,an-»

« Cut the bullshit,you called me here for a reason,and I don't really want to be here,so if you could be fast,I would appreciate it,thanks. »

« Wow,what an arrogant and cocky boy we have here,I like you ! »

« Cool,but I don't care. »

« Chill kid,relax ! I won't do anything to you,just wanted to talk a little bit,that's all. »

« I already told you,cut the bullshit. »

« You're really no fun,so,I called you here to tell you why we actually choose you three. »

« I think SANE already explained it to me,so I don't need to be here. »

« He told you what he knows,that doesn't mean he knew everything. »

« And I'm supposed to be impressed ? I pretty much already know that,thank you. »

« Don't be a smartass,and let me explain,thank you. »

I sighed as a response and I was now quiet,listening carefully.

« Well,if you're here,it's basically out of dumb luck. »

« What did you just say ? How is that luck ?! »

« Well,we basically choosed randomly one place with talented people in it,and here you are in front of me. »

« This is bullshit,how could I believe this shit ?! »

« We basically did something like a lottery and your orphanage won,we pretty much lied to the owner telling him his orphanage would fall because of a money crisis,like this,it was easier to have you on our side. »

« So you're telling me you manipulated the only adult I trusted just so that we could become your little pets ?! »

« Basically,that's pretty much it,except for one part of what you just mentionned,you're not pets,dumbass,but coworkers. »

« I don't give a shit anymore,I wanna get out of here. »

« 'kay,but one more thing,next year,you will be attending at a new school,**Hope's Peak Academy**,you know what this is,right ? »

« Hope's Peak,as in the most prestigious academy on the actual whole continent ? How wouldn't I know what it is ? »

« I dunno,maybe you're incultured ? »

« But I'm not. »

« Stop being a smartass already ! »

« Am I ? »

« YES ! »

« Tell me,why will I attend Hope's Peak ? And how ? It's not like I have an actual talent. »

« You'll be the **Ultimate Lucky Student**,we putted your name on the lottery this year so that you could be selected and we kinda cheated,one of my guys went there to force the man doing the lottery to hide a paper with your number on himself to be able to cheat. »

« Still,why do I have to attend to Hope's Peak ? »

« We need you to find informations on a certain project named the Hope Cultivation Project. »

« What is this ? I've never heard anything about it,but why can't you just go yourself ?! »

« Because next year you will have the age to go to the academy,big guy,and because they would suspect less one of their students stealing informations. »

« You really thought this plan through,right ? But sorry to tell you,I'm not lucky at all,it's quite the opposite,actually. »

« You ? Not lucky ? I think you don't know how much of a luckster you are. »

« Wait,really ? You are serious about that ? I always had bad luck,being here is a proof,the orphange selected for this shit is a proof,how can you think I'm lucky ? »

« First of all,you have never been found by the autorities in 2 damn years after you and your sister killed your parents,secondly,you had luck SANE could just replace your arm,because the thug didn't break any bones,just moved them,and last,the punch you received at full force from CRIMSON earlier could have easily killed you,yet,it didn't. »

« You're calling this lucky ?! If I was lucky,I wouldn't even be here in the first place ! »

« If you say so,but so far,you're the only one we can send,so you don't really have a choice. »

« I hate you. »

« And you're not the only one. »

« I figured. »

« One more thing,and after that,you can go. »

« What ? »

« You will have a fourth person soon in your room,let me search what her name is,I kinda forgot »

« RED told us every room were designed like that,and that she haven't heard anything about another person in our room. »

« While it's true that every room have four beds,not every room have four people in it and RED can't know everything,there is a lot of things she knows,but there is also a lot she don't. »

QUEEN opened a drawer with a lot of documents,she took one and searched through it carefully.

« Ah,there it is ! »

« So ? What's her name ? »

« Well,her name is **Mukuro Ikusaba**,transfered from… **FENRIR **?! Why would we have a girl from our enemies in our company ?! I hate those fucking wolves from **Fenrir** ! »

« Are they your nemesis or something ? You really seem to hate them. »

« You have to forget this name,I'll ask GUARDIAN to send you back to your room,I need to talk to the boss ! GUARDIAN ! »

She screamed at the door and not so long after,GUARDIAN came in and bowed.

« What seems to be the problem,milady ?

« Take the kid to his room,I need to talk to the boss. »

« Of course,child,come with me,please. »

« Sure,I didn't want to be here anymore,anyway,but why does the name of this Fenrir girl seems familiar ? »

« Did you say Fenrir ? How do you know about it ? »

« I don't know anything,QUEEN just talked about a girl from Fenrir that will be in our room soon. »

« I think I do understand why milady needs to talk to the boss,now if you would follow me. »

« Okay. »

And so we went to my room while I was still thinking about this girl's name.

'_Mukuro Ikusaba… I'm pretty sure I heard the name on TV or something… Wasn't that on a military program ?'_

I continued to think while I was still walking all the way to my room,and I would think for a very,very long time.


	8. Chapter 7-Soldier And Gambler

I do not own danganronpa,it's spike chunsoft's property,not mine.

«Talk ! »

'_thougts !'_

_« Flashback ! »_

Narration !

* * *

**MAKOTO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« Hey girls,have you ever heard the name Mukuro Ikusaba before ? I'm pretty sure I heard the name before but I can't remember where. »

« No,at least I don't think so,did you ever heard that name,Maki ? »

« Isn't she a soldier ? I think I heard her name on military programs on TV before. »

« You think so too ? I was pretty sure I heard her name on something similiar. »

« But why are you asking this all of a sudden,big bro,is something wrong ? »

« Well,apparently,she's going to be on our room soon,but what I think was weird was that apparently she's transfered from an enemy association called Fenrir. »

« I think I heard the name Fenrir before,too. »

« Wait,really ? What is that association about,big sis ? »

« I'm not sure,but I think they're a mercenary group,and a really powerful one,if not the most. »

« Wow,I think I know why QUEEN was angry earlier,now. »

« What's a mercenary,Makoto ? Can you explain it to me ? »

« A mercenary is like an assassin,but more of the soldier type,like the ones that kidnapped us,they are paid to kill,or kill people of their own will for a purpose,but they never kill for no reasons,assassin do things more discretly,on the contrary,a mercenary kinda comes,force his way to the person he has to kill,and leave everything behind him. »

« Wow,you sure know a lot about the topic,bro. »

« It's only basic knowledge,you could have known that if you were older. »

« S-still,I don't want to become an assassin. »

« Sadly,I don't think we ever had a chance to not finish in this place. »

« Makoto,what are you talking about,you don't actually plan on staying here,do you ? »

« Well,no,of course I would leave if I could,but we can't,they've already planified our lives here,next year,they already made sure I would attend to Hope's Peak Academy ! Could you believe that ? »

« What ? THE Hope's Peak Academy ? You're serious ? »

« Well,pretty much,they cheated for it,SANE forced the man doing the lottery to hide a paper on him while taking a paper. »

« That's pretty neat,but why you ? Why did they choose you ? »

« Because I will be old enough next year,and because they'll need me to stole files about a project named Hope Cultivation Project. »

« Why won't they do it themselves ? »

« They told me that they would suspect less one of their students than someone they don't know. »

« Well,I can agree on that part,but still,I don't want you to go away. »

« It's not like I would be gone all day,besides,it's not really far from…Wait a minute,I just thought about it but,where are we exactly ? »

« That's actually a good question,I don't know eith-»

« WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'She will be here in an hour' ?! THAT'S BULLSHIT,WHY DO WE HAVE TO TAKE A FUCKING WOLF ON OUR SIDE ?! »

« What was that ?! It sounded like QUEEN. »

Maki opened the door for us to see QUEEN really upset about something.

« FOR FUCK'S SAKE,WHY DOES THE **ULTIMATE SOLDIER **HAS TO BE IN OUR RANKS ?! FOR ALL YOU COULD KNOW,SHE COULD BE A FUCKING SPY ! »

She stopped the call and broke her phone in her hand

« What's going on,here,why is there so many screams ?! »

« Shut up,**RUST**,its none of your damn business ! »

« O-of course milady,sorry for interrupting you in your… Activities. »

« Well,what's with all the fuss ? Calm down,you two. »

« You too,**SHIMMERING**,shut up ! And no,I won't calm the fucking down ! I do whatever the fuck I want,you hear me ?! »

« Okay,sure milady,sure. »

« Hey,what's all the noise over there ? »

« Oh,kid,didn't realise it was your room. »

« Hi,are you one of the new recruits,girl ? »

« Even if I don't enjoy it,yes,and you are ? »

« Hi,my name is RUST,a pleasure to meet you ! »

« And i'm SHIMMERING,a pleasure as well. »

« SHIMMERING ? Aren't you a little egocentric ? »

« He didn't choose this codename,you know ? I mean,who would call himself RUST ? »

« Fair point. »

« So,why did you get out of your room,girly ? »

« You were making too much noise,so I came to see what was happening. »

« Well,let's just say a fucking wolf is coming here in about a hour. »

« You mean the girl that is supposed to be from Fenrir,Mukuro Ikusaba ? »

« How do you know about that ? »

« Makoto told me. »

« I guess it makes sense. »

« Well,I have work to do,so I'll leave your acquaintance,now if you would excuse me… »

« I have a mission as well,good bye ! »

SHIMMERING and RUST just went away,leaving Maki and QUEEN alone.

« She was supposed to come soon,but I didn't expect her in an hour. »

« And I didn't expect her at all,she shouldn't be here,ya know ? »

« You sound like CRIMSON earlier. »

« Don't compare me to this little shit ! »

« If you want to. »

« Well,I'll just go back in the room. »

« And I'm gonna go smash a desk. »

She went back on the room,unsure of what just happened.

« So,what was all the commotion ? »

« Just QUEEN being herself,I think. »

« Oh,okay. »

After all this mess,Maki told us in details in what happened,the new people she encountered and that Mukuro Ikusaba was coming in less than an hour,they could talk like this for hours,in fact,it was practically an hour that passed like this,until a knock was heard at th door.

« Is this Makoto Naegi's room ? »

I opened the door,the first thing I saw was a girl with a lot of freckles and blue eyes,she had short dark hairs too,she had only one suitcase,but it was pretty much very large.

« Yes,but please don't pronounce the name Naegi while I'm here. You should be Mukuro Ikusaba,right ? A pleasure to meet you,even though it's not like this that I wanted to meet you. »

« Why ? Aren't you assassins ? »

« We were aware of that only today,and I don't know why it had to be us,but still pleased to meet you. »

« So you don't have any experience ? »

« Well,not really,and I would prefer not to. »

« Why ? »

« Maybe because I don't want to kill anyone if necessary ? »

« Okay. »

She entered the room,greeted by Komaru and got glared at by Maki,not with a friendly look,more like a deadly one and Maki was glared back by Mukuro.

« Could you stop that already ? Maki,I know you don't like strangers but please stop looking at her like you're about to kill her. »

« Hmph. »

Maki pouted like a child,but Mukuro stayed silent,still glaring at her,and pouting a little,right after that,another knock was heard on the door.

« Who is it ? »

« SANE. »

« You can enter. »

Maki looked at me a little bit uneasy,I was very much colder than before because of the situation,it scared her a little.

SANE opened the door.

« Hello again,kids,welcome in,Ultimate soldier. »

« Ultimate soldier ? I think I know why I heard her name on military programs on TV before. »

« That's not why I'm here,Makoto,you will have to come with me,boss decided to make you do your first mission today. »

« Already ?! Can't you let me breath for a second ?! You just replaced my arm a few hours ago ! »

« I may know something to ease the pain. »

« Wait,really ? What would it be,Mukuro ? »

« Amputation. »

« My arm feels a loooot better now,but thanks for the offer,I will think about it ! »

While I said that panicking,I would maybe think about it if my arm would be breaked again.

« Don't worry Makoto,you won't have to kill anyone for this one,just get some informations. »

« And how do you expect me to do so without any experience in stealing ? »

« Who said anything about stealing ? »

« So how will I get those informations ? By talking ? »

« Exactly,but more precisely,while playing poker. »

« I never played poker before. »

« You will be teached the basics while going to where you're supposed to meet the one we need information from. »

« What kind of informations ? »

« I will tell you while we're going,farewell,girls. »

« Yeah,yeah,farewell or whatever. »

SANE closed the door behind him,me following him,not wanting to go,but I didn't really have a choice.

« So,what kind of informations will I have to acquire ? »

« It will be a test,and a hard one,you will have to be able to collect every name of your classmates for next year. »

« Is the person I will have to play poker with is a person of the association ? »

« No,why would you think that ? »

« Because you just told me it was going to be a test,so I thought it was all just a set up. »

« Well,it isn't one,I can assure you. »

« So,who is the person I will have to play with ? »

« She is the **Ultimate Gambler,Taeko Yasuhiro**,but she calls herself **Celestia Ludenberg**. »

« Why does she hide her true identity ? Is she afraid of her name ? And why do I have to play when I know I'm going to lose ? I mean,she is the Ultimate Gambler,how do you expect me to win ? »

« You have a title too,you know,we already have the letter saying you are a student at Hope's Peak starting next year,you're the Ultima-»

« I already know that ! But I don't have any luck,you made everything happened so that I would be called like this,but I'm not lucky at all ! »

« You and I both know you're one of the most lucky person alive. »

« If I was really lucky then I wouldn't be here. »

« If you say so. »

'_Urgh,what a pain,why do I have to be here ?'_

« Also,I'm sorry this has to be your first mission,because she will be persistent,very persistent indeed. »

« I never even played poker before. »

« This is not a problem,you will learn the basics in the car. »

« What car ? »

« Look,we're almost there. »

He pointed to an elevator.

'_Finally,I thought I would see these halls for the rest of my life. »_

SANE opened the elevator.

« We are going to the underground parking,the car is in there. »

« Am I finally going to be able to learn the basiscs of this game ? »

« Of course. »

« Great. »

The elevator stopped going down and opened,as we got out,we saw that someone was here.

« Hi SANE,ready to go ? »

« Of course,RED. »

« Why you again ? Can't it be some new faces ? »

« I'm happy to see your arm is okay,boy,because say that another time and it will be my pleasure to break it again. »

« Calm down,I was only joking. »

« You expect me to believe that ? »

« At least I tried. »

« Stop it,you two,we have to get going. »

« Right. »

« Where are we going ? »

« Tokyo,to a casino. »

« What's the name ? »

« Devil's luck,that's the name of the casino. »

We got in front of the car,and it was not just a simple car,but a freaking limousine.

« Wow,it's actually quite funny when you know why we're here,on one side,a luckster with a really good luck and on the other a demon we call the '**Queen of liars**',why does the boss want him to go play poker with her anyway ? »

« He said it was his first test as one of our members. »

« I didn't do something so hard for my first test. »

« True,boss must see a lot of potential in you to give you something this hard to do for your first task. »

We got in the car,RED turned it on and she began to drive while SANE was preparing a poker table on the center of the car.

« You have to be kidding me… »

I sighed,I just wanted it to end.

« Here,let me teach you how to play poker. »

It took SANE fifteen minutes to explain and it took one hour for me to understand everything,after he finished explaining,he made me practice and I was actually good at this,I won two of the three games we played,and after that,SANE gave me something.

« Here,take this. »

« Is that a phone and headphones ? Why are you giving me that ? You know I could call anyone,right ? »

« No,you couldn't,this phone can't send or receive anything,you can just go on internet with it. »

« So why are you giving it to me ? »

« So that you could listen to some music to relax,or play games,I often listen to music to relieve some stress,you should try it. »

« Finally,something to do. »

I got the phone,turned it on and searched some music,Redbone – Come and get your love and putted the headphones on my ears so that no one could distract me.

« Hey,thanks for the gift,but,why would you give that to me ? »

« Because I think it's good to relax,sometimes. »

« True. »

« Ladies,we arrived. »

The car stopped,we were in front of a huge building,probably being a hundred times my size,we got out of the car and made our way toward the casino.

« Put this on if you want to go in. »

RED threw a luxurious suit on Makoto's face.

« Where do you have the money to pay those things ? »

« Somewhere. »

« Very funny. »

« I know,right ? »

« Let's just get this over with. »

« Wait a minute,how can I enter if I'm only fifteen ? »

« I didn't thought about that. »

« Really ?! »

« Don't worry,we will pass easily. »

« How ? »

« You'll see. »

« I have a bad feeling about this. »

We approached the entrance,where two men blocked our way,asking for an ID,RED responded by knocking them out with an high-kick,they instantly passed out,the only thing I was surprised of is that no one saw that.

« Oh come on ! How did no one saw that ?! »

« Maybe because there is no one around here ? »

« Take this headset,we can't be at the same floor as you,it would be dangeous for all of us,so we will communicate with this. »

Makoto took the headset and putted it on his ear,they now entered the building.

« Makoto,you will need to go to the thirteenth floor,she is located here. »

« How can I recognize her ? »

« She is a gothic lolita with long black hair,simple enough,right ? »

« Said like this,I think it will be easy to see her. »

« Good luck,lucky boy. »

« Wow,thank you,you actually said a nice thing. »

« Sure,go before I make you eat your theeths. »

I opened the elevator,clicked the 13th button and here it goes.

« Does that headset work ? I'm doing a test,Makoto can you hear me ? »

« Yes ,it works. »

« Do you hear me as well ? »

« Yes. »

« Excellent,have you arrived yet ? »

While SANE said that,the elevator stopped and opened,I arrived. »

« Yes,I'm here. »

« Okay,do you see her ? »

I looked everywhere in the floor that was bigger than my entire old house to see that there was a table with a lot of people around it,I approached it just to hear someone screaming.

« THIS IS BULLSHIT ! YOU'RE CHEATING ! I KNOW IT ! »

« So tell me,how am I cheating ? You should know,you just said that you knew it,right ? So prove to everyone that I'm cheating and you will win the match. »

« Hum,well,that is… »

« As expected,you don't know,if you're not worthy of my time,then get out of here ,I have better things to do. »

« You will pay for this ! I swear it ! »

« Of course,they all said that. »

« Go burn in hell,you fucking **Queen of liars **! »

« Queen of liars ? I think I found the target. »

« Okay,go for a match. »

« So ? Who will be the next one to defy me ? »

No one spoke up except me,saying : « Hi,I want a match. »

Everyone looked at me,surprised to see I was maybe of the same age as the lolita.

« Can everyone go do their own thing ? I don't want anyone to disturb us while we play. »

« Makoto,what are you doing ? »

« Getting everyone away so they don't have any informations. »

« For your first mission,you're good. »

« Thanks. »

I said sarcastically.

« You don't have to stay up,seet. »

Taeko said,pointing at a chair and I sat,but I wanted to get straight to the point.

« So,will you tell me why you sent everyone away. »

« Because there are things that will be said here that no one has to hear. »

« Oh ? Are you threatening me ? »

« Not at all,just want to play this game to acquire informations you have,I don't want to play money. »

« And what are those informations,if I may ask ? »

« The name and talents of the 78th class of Hope's peak that will start next year. »

« My,you are very specific with what you want,but why would I reveal this to a complete stranger ? Surely you know who I am,so why didn't you go see someone else for that ? »

« Because we are both in this class. »

« Oh ? You're one of my classmates ? Can I know how you came in,then ? »

« Let's just say I had a little help,and trust me,I don't like that help. »

« Why,if I may ask ? »

« Because if I had the choice I wouldn't be here. »

« Interesting,so,what would I gain from this if I won ? »

« You will know why I'm here,the reasons,everything you want to know. »

« Everything I want to know,huh ? I accept. »

« To make this more funny,every round we win,we have an information,is that alright with you ? »

« Makoto,what are you doing ? You're taking huge risks. »

« You said so yourself,i'm lucky,so I'm going to use this talent of mine. »

« Of course I accept,anything for a fellow classmate. »

« Perfect. »

« There are informations I already know,though,I don't need to know about you,the luckster and the soldier. »

« How did you know Mukuro was in your class ? »

« Simple enough,she's my age and she's an ultimate. »

« Do you already know about the three of us ? »

« Well,I know who you are,I know who I am and I already heard about Mukuro Ikusaba. »

« So you're the Ultimate Lucky Student,huh ? This match will be interesting. »

« Can we start ? But before that,there is only one information I need about you if I win,your true name. »

« Of course,I can even tell you now,luckster,it's Celestia Ludenberg. »

« I said your true name,anyway,can I mix the cards ? I don't want any cheating,after all,you're the Queen of liars. »

« Maybe you will be cheating. »

« No,I don't know how to lie,you could even see if I were,so I can't cheat. »

« But you started a game with me without knowing how to lie ? You're a little stupid. »

« I know that,you don't have to tell me. »

I started to mix the cards and Taeko started to watch every move I did,in every little details.

« Could you stop staring ? It's embarassing. »

« No,I'm looking if you're not cheating. »

« But I'm not. »

I stopped mixing the cards and distributed them.

« I change those three cards. »

I took them and putted them at the end of the pack of cards.

« Royal flush. »

Taeko looked at me,her eyes were wide opened,a royal flush ? For my first turn ? That was bullshit to her.

« Oh come on ! A royal flush ?! How do you except me to believe that ?! You didn't even layed your cards on the tab-»

I threw my cards towards her and she saw that I wasn't lying.

« How did you do that ? HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT ?! »

Everyone in the room looked in our direction,surprised.

« I'm surprised myself,I didn't believe I was really lucky until now. »

« This is bullshit ! You won the game just like that ?! »

« No,the round. »

« Urgh,fine,I will give you your information. »

« Thank you. »

« One of the student's name is **Yasuhiro Hagakure,the Ultimate Clairvoyant**,he's eighteen because he didn't pass three times his 6th grade. »

« That's a lot. »

« Next round. »

« Did I get you mad or something ? »

« I won't answer. »

« You just did. »

« Shut up. »

I started to mix the cards again,smiling at Taeko,mocking her,and it pissed her off.

« Could you stop looking at me like this ? It's annoying. »

« I'm just making sure you don't cheat. »

And now I was teasing her even more,it was going to be a very,very long night for the two of us.


	9. Chapter 8-Devil's Luck

I do not own danganronpa,it's spike chunsoft's property,not mine.

«Talk ! »

'_thougts !'_

_« Flashback ! »_

Narration !

* * *

**MAKOTO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« This can't fucking be…You didn't lose any rounds and I only have two informations left,how the fuck are you doing that ? »

« Let's just say luck is on my side tonight. »

« This should be impossible,I knew the Ultimate Lucky Student could win a few rounds,but never letting the Ultimate Gambler a chance to even win ? What kind of luck is that ? »

« I would say this place define it well. »

Taeko was actually scared,at first,she just saw me as a lucky bastard that could won some rounds,but now,she saw me as an actual monster,a monster of luck,and this was not the only thing she was terrified of about me,my expression,she could see very well I was just fooling around with her,and that means I wasn't even taking it seriously,but something even more horrifying was seen from her,my eyes,she could see pure trust in my eyes,pure trust in my luck,but I was saying I wasn't really lucky ? She didn't know what to think about me anymore,she was just petrified around me and I was right,the place described my luck very well,the devil's luck.

« You know what ? I don't want to play when I know I'll lose,so I will give you your informations and then you will get out of here. »

« Wow,I didn't actually think you would give up,remember,I want your true name,too. »

I was looking at her with piercing eyes and she was terrified even more than before.

« You already know it,don't you ? I can see it in your eyes,you're just toying with me. »

« You noticed ? Man,and here I thought it wasn't noticable with my poker face. »

« You just wanted to humiliate me ! »

« I didn't think about it like this,I just wanted to know if you were sharp or not,and yes,you're a sharp one. »

« You are a complete asshole,I hope you know that. »

« If that's what you think,but still,give me the last informations I want,please,even your name. »

« I'm humiliated in every way,I won't forgive you for that. »

« But I don't care,my life is already hell,so you can try to make it more difficult,just try me. »

« Guess I have no choice but to tell you what I know,then. »

« Well,if you would,I want those informations. »

« Ugh,you're a pain,so,the last ones are named **Aoi Asahina,the Ultimate swimmer and Kyotaka Ishimaru,the Ultimate Moral Compass**,there,are you happy now ? »

« Not yet,your name and talent,please. »

« W-why,you piece of- ?! »

« You agreed to this before the game started,or do you want me to spill it out for you,in a loud voice so that everyone staring at us hear your name ? »

« You're the worst person I've met in my entire life,my name is Taeko Yasuhiro,the Ultimate Gambler,there,are you satisfied ? »

« Well,yeah,but,I have a last question. »

« What is it ? »

« Do you want to play another game of poker ? »

« No ! »

« The Ultimate Gambler ? Refusing a game ? Do you want to lose your reputation or something ? Don't you have any pride ? »

« You're a piece of shit ! I will play your stupid game,you bastard ! »

« Cool,thank you ! »

« Go to hell ! »

« So what do we gain if we win ? You can choose. »

« You'll become my slave if I win,I want to see you humiliated,you will be my fucking dog,understood ?! »

« Makoto,you're taking too much risks ! If you lose you're done for ! »

I ignored SANE,it was like I didn't even heard him.

« So,if I win,you're mine,deal ? »

« DEAL ! »

* * *

**KOMARU'S POINT OF VIEW**

« I don't want to be an assassin,but why does big bro get to do everything while we just sit here doing nothing ?! »

« Don't ask me,Komaru,I don't know. »

« Maybe because they saw he had more talent than you,it could be something like that,it happens a lot in this kind of work. »

« I already know big bro is better than me at everything ! It's just not fair ! It's a mission without murder and violence,so I could have done it ! »

« Maybe not,if this is the mission I heard them talking about earlier,then you couldn't have done it. »

« You know where he went ? »

« I'm not sure about it,but I think he went to play poker with the Ultimate Gambler,Celestia Ludenberg,in a casino not so far away. »

« Well,SANE did say he would have to play poker to get information,but what kind of information ? »

« I don't know,Maki,was it ? »

« Yes,it is. »

« I think he went there to know who will be our classmates next year. »

« Wait,you're in his class next year ? »

« Yes,that's one of the reasons I'm here. »

« I didn't know that. »

« Hey,do you have a family ? I mean,a sister,a brother maybe ? »

« I do have a sister,her name is **Junko Enoshima,the Ultimate Fashionista.** »

« Wait a minute,are we talking about THE Junko Enoshima ? »

« There is no other Junko Enoshima,at least not that I'm aware of,so yes,it's her. »

« And she's your sister ? You don't look very alike,though,and you don't have the same last name,too. »

« Komaru,you're being rude right now. »

« No,it's fine,I get that a lot,we are actually twins,so people are surprised when we're telling them that. »

« That still doesn't explain why you don't have the same last name,you know ? »

« Our parents divorced,they married with other people,so our last names got changed. »

« Oh,it's a bit sad. »

« Do you have family,you two ? »

« Except for Makoto and Komaru,no I don't. »

« Same here. »

« Where were you before coming here ? »

« In an orphanage,I never knew my parents,but Komaru and Makoto came in two years ago. »

« So you had parents,Komaru ? »

« I don't want to talk about them. »

« I see,then I won't force you. »

« To change the subject,aren't you wondering what Makoto is doing ? I mean,isn't he struggling while playing against the Ultimate Gambler ? He didn't even play poker before ! »

« I'm sure he will be fine,Komaru,it's Makoto we're talking about. »

« True. »

* * *

**MAKOTO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« I can't believe it,I lost twice in a row against the same person,it can't be… »

« I hope you didn't forget what the winner's prize is. »

« Please tell me it's only a dream… »

« Unfortunately not,Taeko,I hope you're ready to be my personal butler. »

« You have to be fucking kidding me. »

« Why would I be ? You lost,it was the deal,I even have the papers to sign. »

« WHAT ?! YOU PLANNED THIS ALL ALONG ?! »

« Nah,I'm only joking,but you will still have to be mine,so I decide you will be my butler. »

« Makoto,why did you do that ? Do you know we might not have room for her ? »

« Well,your boss sent me here,so I might at least get back with a souvenir. »

« Well kid,you sure hided your game for a long time,didn't actually think you were so cocky,boy. »

« I admit I might have got too far,but I can't get back now. »

« Yes you can,just tell her it was a joke. »

« Can you ask your boss if it's okay,please ? »

« No,I won't. »

« Well,I will,the kid is fun,might as well do him a favor. »

« Seriously,RED ? »

« Thank you,I won't insult you ever again. »

« Wow,thanks a lot,I'm touched. »

« Hey,butler. »

« What do you want ? »

« Call me mister from now on. »

« Why would I ? »

« Because I told you to. »

« I won't listen to someone like you. »

« Do you want to know something funny ? I don't really care. »

« Did you knew from the start it would finish like this ? »

« Maybe I do,maybe I don't,who cares anyway ? You lost,you're now my butler,and you don't have a choice. »

« I didn't sign anything about something like this. »

« Maybe,but I have this. »

Makoto picked out the phone SANE gived him earlier.

« What is this ? »

« A phone,that recorded everything from our conversation. »

« W-what ? »

I picked the phone and made Taeko listen to their conversation and,of course, there was the part where the deal was announced.

« I can't believe it,I have been manipulated. »

« Pretty much,yeah. »

« I hate you. »

« I think I ordered you to call me mister,but because you've been a bad butler,you will now call me master. »

« … »

She didn't respond,she didn't want to.

« Hey,big guy,I have confirmation of the boss you can take her with you. »

« Really ? Cool,thanks RED. »

« You're welcome. »

« Come on,Taeko,let's get going. »

« Wait,what ? Where ? »

« To where I live,it will be your new home,after all. »

« You do know I have a house ? »

« And a family,too,yeah,but this will be no problem. »

« What are you talking about ? I'm fifteen ! I can't go live with someone else just like that ! »

« I'm fifteen too,and I don't have parents anymore,so what ? And I just saw you lie,you don't live with your parents anymore,don't you ? »

« What ?! How did you-»

« Because I just guessed it,but you just confirmed my thoughts,thank you. »

« Do you really think I'll come with you ?! »

« You have to take that elevator to go to your house,we will be going to the same floor,and I have the 'help' I was talking about earlier in the building to take you with me. »

« You're insane. »

« No,just a professional,even thought it's the first time I played poker. »

« You're telling me you never played real poker before ?! »

« That's exactly it. »

« RED,SANE,can you come to this floor ? »

« Sure,kid,coming. »

« Well,Makoto,it sure is a success for your first mission,if the boss was okay to take her with you,then I won't complain,I'm heading toward the elevator. »

« Who were you just talking to ? »

« Them. »

The elevator opened,letting see SANE and RED by everyone in the room.

« So,will you follow me or does it have to be the hard way ? »

« At least let me go pick some of my stuff at my house. »

« No problem with that. »

« You really are disgusting. »

« I have a name,you know,and I thought I told you to call me master. »

« Y-yes,m-m-master. »

« You see ? Wasn't so hard. »

Her face was red,no one could tell if it was because she was angry,embarassed or both,they got on the elevator and then,she was just looing down in shame,not wanting anyone to see her like this.

« You're not assuming any of this,how cute. »

« S-shut up,why would you even want to do something like this ? »

« I have my reasons. »

As we arrived to the first floor,we got out of the building to get to the car.

« THIS is your car ?! »

« Yes,why ? »

« But something like this cost too much money ! How did you get it ?! »

« Ask them,I don't know why they have so much money. »

« Hi. »

« Who are you two,anyway ? His slaves or something ? »

« You've got it all wrong,girly,SANE,you ride the car this time. »

« Okay. »

« SANE ? What is that,his codename or something ? »

« Exactly. »

« Wait,really ? »

As we got in the car,I sat right next to Taeko and RED sat in front of us,crossing her legs.

« So,Makoto,you should start to explain the gothic lolita in what mess she got herself into. »

« Okay. »

« You,hum,what's your name ? »

« Call me RED. »

« Okay,RED,so,first thing first,why were you saying I was wrong ? Doesn't he own you ? »

« Not at all,we are his superiors. »

« What ? This doesn't make any sense,the superior ? About what ? »

« Well I'll let Makoto explain. »

« Okay,so,try not to scream,but,starting with today,I became an assassin,and play poker with you was apparently my first test. »

« You're an assassin ?! »

« I'm a new recruit,actually,not very experienced,but I still don't want to kill people,collect informations doesn't suit me bad,though. »

SANE turned the car on,but before driving,he asked for the adress of her house,and her real one,because if she said a fake one,she would probablly regret it,just a look in SANE's eyes told her she'd better do nothing stupid if she wanted her head to be on her shoulders.

« Well,time to go to your house,Taeko. »

« Okay,m-master. »

« One time was all I needed,you know,but if you still want to call me like that,I won't stop you. »

* * *

**MAKI'S POINT OF VIEW**

« I'm tired of waiting ! I want to do something ! »

« Stop complaining and go sleep already. »

« How do you want me to sleep after what happened today ?! »

« At least stop screaming. »

« Why would I ?! »

I sighed.

« I'm sorry Mukuro,she's a bit annoying when she's bored. »

« Don't worry about it,I'm used to it. »

« Really ? How ? »

« Well,I'm a soldier,so I'm used to sleep with loud noises,like explosions or guns. »

« Fair point. »

A knock was heard on the door.

« Who is it ?! »

« Calm down Komaru. »

« QUEEN,I have something to deliver here,order of the boss. »

« What do you have to deliver ? »

« A bed,apparently Makoto is a monster of luck. »

« Huh ? Why ? »

« You will see when he comes back,I couldn't actually believe what he did himself,but it seems he did his mission quite like a professional would. »

« Really ? How ? »

« I told you,you will see when he comes back. »

She entered the room with GUARDIAN helping her to install another bed.

« I wouldn't have actually thinked he'd enjoyed the work so much,milady. »

« True,he might have gone a little too far. »

« Now I want to know even more what he did ! »

« It's true it's quite concerning,when I saw him,he didn't seem to want to be here at all,he didn't stop saying that,after all. »

« Makoto,what the hell did you do ? »

QUEEN and GUARDIAN posed the bed right next to Komaru's one.

« Seriously,couldn't they send anyone else but me to do this ? »

« To do what ? »

We turned to the door to see Makoto,with SANE,RED and a girl with them.

« Boss told us we had to install a new bed here,so that's what we did. »

« Oh,already ? »

« So,RED,SANE,how did the kid do for his first mission,apparently it went quite well. »

QUEEN said looking at the girl with a large grin.

« It was amazing,you should have seen him when we went to search him,he was completly in his work,I think he should just collect information,this girl right here didn't stand a chance ! »

« Wow,we recruited a professional,I'm actually impressed. »

« Yeah,thanks,but can I go to my room now ? »

« Yeah,sure. »

« Oh,and take your headset,I don't want anyone to know what I'm doing unless I'm on a mission. »

Makoto threw with little force the headset to SANE,and he catched it in an instant.

« Now I'll go sleep,bye. »

The three assassins left and the girl came in,Makoto closed the door.

« See,told you they wouldn't notice a thing. »

« You're actually really good at acting,Makoto. »

« Can someone explain to me what's going on ? »

« Well,I kinda saved her life. »

« Can you please explain what the hell is going on? »

« I'm sorry,but I'm too tired. »

« Of course. »

« Can we at least know who you are ? »

« My name Taeko Yasuhiro,the Ultimate Gambler. »

The three girls looked at her.

« Whaaaaaaat ? Isn't your name supposed to be Celestia Ludenberg ? »

« It's a false identity,but because this association knew my real one,Makoto thought they could have got rid of me after they had all the informations they wanted,so Makoto proposed me a plan that could help both of us. »

* * *

_« Let's just say I had a little help,and trust me,I don't like that help. »_

_« Why,if I may ask ? »_

_« Because if I had the choice I wouldn't be here. »_

_Makoto threw his headset under the table_

_« Was that an headset ? Is someone listening to our conversation ? »_

_« Not anymore,listen,I'm sure it will be a lot to take on,but me and my sisters got kidnapped to become assassins,and my first mission was to come here to get informations from you,and I think they might want to get rid of you after all this,do you understand ? »_

_« What are you talking about ? You were kidnapped to be forced to be assassins ? You want me to actually believe that ? »_

_« There are two assassins in the floor underneath that are supposed to be with me,they just want to get the informations and get out,but I think it's plausible that their boss would want to make you quiet after all of this,so I have a plan that might get you alive,can you listen to me ? »_

_« Hmph,I will play along,if what you say is true,then I will owe you my life and maybe even an apology. »_

_« Thank you,so,here's the plan,I'll mix the cards,I will take every card I need to win every round to make them think my luck is no match for you,you get me all the information I'm supposed to get and after all this,I propose you another game of poker,you refuse but I threaten you so you have to accept,and you're yelling about the deal,and this deal is me being your slave if you win and I say the same thing if you lose,we do everything to make me won,and then you come with me,is that okay with you ? »_

_« Do you know how messed up your plan is ? I don't know if I can trust you but I always like a good bet,I accept,but if everything was a lie,you will regret it dearly. »_

_« I have no problem with that. »_

_« So,do we start ? »_

_« Okay. »_

_Makoto took the headset and putted it back on._

* * *

« And here,you know everything,and it seems Makoto didn't lie,otherwise I wouldn't be here. »

« Wow,big bro,I didn't know you were so smart ! »

« That was too reckless of you ! Who knows if they heard everything ?! »

« They wouldn't have stayed quiet about it if that was the case,especially SANE,he would have already confronted me about it,and you know it. »

« Fair point. »

« But still ! It was dangerous,bro ! Maki is right,you putted yourself in danger ! »

« But nothing happened to me,right ? So there's nothing to fear about that anymore. »

« I think it's wise to call you a genius of our time,Makoto. »

« Finally someone who understands,thank you Mukuro. »

He said with a bright smile and a sarcastic tone,making Mukuro blush a little and laugh a little.

« I-it was nothing. »

« Are you okay ? You're a bit red. »

« Yes,I-I'm fine,don't worry. »

« So,which bed is mine ? I believe it's the one over there ? »

« Yeah,it's the bed they just putted here,there is some clean sheets in there with some blankets,you can take them. »

« When did you learn that,Maki ? »

« Because I actually searched through the room for some useful things,you know ? Instead of saying I was bored for the rest of the day. »

« Girls,instead of fighting,introduce yourself to Taeko,you didn't even do that. »

« It's true,sorry,I forgot ! »

« We should have done that earlier,sorry. »

« Don't apologize for that,it's nothing. »

And so we introduced themselves and Taeko was surprised to know that the other girl was Mukuro Ikusaba,one of their classmates,right after the introductions,we all went to bed,trying to sleep,but after everything that had happened,we couldn't except for Mukuro,that was familiar with situations like murder or corpses,so for us,it would be a long night again.

**Author's note : Wow,I didn't actually think I would have so many views on my story,I'm really happy about that,but anyways,tell me if you like the story so far,those two last chapters were long,but it's because I had a lot of things to write,so here it goes,well,bye for now.**


	10. Chapter 9-The Trauma Of The Drama

I do not own danganronpa,it's spike chunsoft's property,not mine.

«Talk ! »

'_thougts !'_

_« Flashback ! »_

Narration !

* * *

**MAKI'S POINT OF VIEW**

« Wake up ! Your training starts today ! »

RED just kicked the door opened,waking up the five of them.

« I'll train you today to become assassins,so you'd better be ready ! »

« Urgh,five more minutes… »

Komaru growled,she wanted to sleep more,so RED was pissed and threw a bucket full of cold water on her bed.

« AH ! Cold ! What was that for ?! »

« You didn't woke up in time. »

« You're mean. »

« The five of you have to be ready,so move it ! »

« The five of us ? »

« Well,Makoto dragged you into this,so boss said you might as well be useful. »

RED got out,saying we had thirty minutes left.

« Well,I didn't think about me being an assassin,that's for sure. »

« Sorry,Taeko. »

« Could you call me Celes ? I don't like being called by my true name. »

« Of course. »

« Don't worry,I won't forgot how I have to call you in front of people. »

« I won't either. »

« You make a good couple,you know ? »

« K-Komaru ! »

« I wouldn't mind being with someone like Makoto,cute,smart,and he saved my life,I don't see any reason of why I wouldn't go out with him. »

« Not you too… »

« Who's going to shower first ? »

« Mukuro already went to the bathroom. »

« She's fast. »

The door of the bathroom openend,Mukuro came out dressed with the same clothes she had yesterday.

« You're already prepared ? You're quick. »

« I don't need too much time to wash myself. »

« You don't cost much,you're the perfect daughter,and you're cute,too. »

Mukuro blushed while Makoto scolded Komaru.

« Komaru,stop that ! »

« What ? It's true that she's cute. »

« N-no one ever t-told me that. »

« What ? No one ? Not even your sister ?! »

« Well,no,why ? Is that weird ? »

« Of course it is ! Don't your sister love you ?! »

« Well,yes,but she's a fashionista,so if she think something is ugly,she says it. »

« And you just let that pass ?! »

« Well,yes,I don't mind,but I haven't see her or even talked to her for more than three years. »

« Still,you can't let her say things like that ! »

« Really ? »

« Are you actually asking me that ? »

« I'm going to shower since no one can decide. »

Makoto went into the bathroom,not wanting to hear the argument anymore.

« Was he annoyed ? »

« Pretty much,anyways,why did you have an argument over your sister loving you ? I think you should know she doesn't show much sympathy if she calls you ugly when you're not. »

« That's true,but it's in her own nature,she has always been like this. »

« You must have had quite an hard childhood,huh ? »

« I don't know if it was really harsh or not. »

« Wait,where's Celes ? »

« GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM ! »

The door opened,Makoto pushed Celes out of it,being red as a tomato,and closed the door as quickly as possible.

« What were you doing in here ? »

« I didn't notice he was in,actually,so I went to take a shower,and Makoto saw me enter just when he got out of the shower,he didn't have time to put on a towel,so I-»

« Don't tell me you saw… ? »

« Yes I did. »

« Don't go in the details,I don't want to hear anymore. »

« Why are you so embarassed,Maki ? What did she saw ? »

« You're too young to hear that,Komaru. »

« But I want to know ! »

« You won't. »

The door of the bathroom opened with a clean and prepared Makoto.

« The clothes they got us are pretty good,I like this hood,and Celes ? Never do that again,never. »

« I'm sorry,I didn't know you were in. »

« If you say so,but now you can go. »

« Thank you. »

Celes went to the bathroom,after her was me and at last Komaru,RED entered right after she was ready.

« Are you all ready ? »

She looked through the room.

« Let's go,you'll change clothes once we are there. »

« Where are we going ? »

« You will see,but you will be seperated for most of your training sequences,except for Makoto and the lolita,just not today. »

« Why only the two of them ? »

« Because Makoto owns her,litterally,so she will stay with him. »

« Aren't you happy,Taeko ? »

He beginned to play his role,and at perfection,too,and so did she.

« Y-yes,Makoto. »

Komaru tried not to laugh,seeing her brother as an evil one ? It would never happen.

« What's so funny,girly ? »

« Ah ! N-nothing ! »

RED looked at her with doubt.

« Are we taking the same elevator than yesterday ? »

« Yes,and we're going underground this time. »

We arrived at the elevator,RED pressed the button -6th floor.

« How deep is this building going ? »

« I think there is twenty-seven floors in the basement . »

« That's way too deep underground ! »

« Stop complaining for a while and be quiet,or if you want to talk at least say something interesting. »

The elevator stopped after ten long minutes of silence.

« Finally,we arrived. »

She threw them a bag with sport outfits.

« You'll change once we are in the room. »

« But there is big bro with us ! »

« As assassins,things like this shouldn't bother you,that's your first lesson. »

« You can't be serious. »

« And why wouldn't I be,miss ? You do know that when you wil have the age to,you'll have to seduce to kill,right ? »

« Why would I try to seduce anyone other than-»

I instantly putted my hands on my mouth,stopping myself from talking.

« Other than who ? I didn't understand that. »

« You won't know,you don't have to know. »

« Yep,sounds to me you're in love,Makiroll. »

I didn't respond,we were walking,it seemed every hallways in this buliding were always the same,long,dark and without windows,just lights on the ceiling.

« We're here. »

RED opened the door and turned on the lights,it was a huge room with all sorts of weapons and equipement to do bodybuilding.

« Go change. »

Makoto put the bag on the wall,taking one of the outfits and started to change.

« Why do we need to change ? »

I said while taking an outfit,embarassed to change in front of other people.

« Isn't it obvious ? The training is going to be physical,of course. »

« It's true,being an assassin meens being good with physical activities. »

A knock was heard on the door,it was RED.

« Hey,Makiroll,you don't have to change,your first mission is about to begin,you have to come with me. »

« Maybe you could have said so earlier. »

« Who's going to train us ? »

« Still me,I'm just taking her to SANE,he'll come with every each of you for your first mission,except you Mukuro. »

« Okay. »

I changed in my normal clothes again and went to the door.

« Be safe,big sis. »

« She'll be fine,we're talking about Maki after all. »

Makoto took his arrogant tone because RED was at the door,he had to play his role.

« I guess you're right. »

« I'll be back safe and sound,I promise. »

« Later . »

Me and RED got out,I followed her,but not with pleasure.

« So,your first mission doesn't involve killing anyone,just talking,you will only have to talk to someone. »

« Who is that someone ? »

« I don't have the details,unfortunately,but SANE has them,and he will instruct you for your mission,I think he mentionned something about saving a kid,but I don't really remember,wasn't listening. »

« And you call yourself a professional ? »

« At least I can do my job,not saying I'm of the elite,though. »

« There is people ahead of you ? »

« Well obviously,there's QUEEN,who I call boss,and,well,the boss,and there's three other people like QUEEN,and that's it,I think ? »

« So you're not the strongest,huh? »

« Pretty much. »

We arrived to the elevator and we went to the third floor.

« You know,even if it seems like it,I don't enjoy killing people,but killing assholes don't disturb me. »

« I can understand that,but killing is not a solution. »

« I would have said that if that was true,tell me,if you had a knife and you witnessed a rape,what would you do ? Try to talk things out or stop the man ? »

« Stopping the man doesn't mean killing him,you know ? »

« Maybe,but if you let your guard down,he can easily get back at you,and assholes like the ones trying to rape another person would do that without hesitation,you know ? »

« Fair point,but it doesn't mean I would try to kill him at first. »

« I can see your point,but right now,you might be too naive to understand yet. »

The elevator stopped,it reached the third floor,the first thing I witnessed was that,like every floor,it leaded to an hallway,but this time,there were a lot of rooms,like those in police movies,You could see everything threw it from the outside but not from the inside.

« We have to keep going,it's not this room. »

RED looked through each one of it,and into one,she saw SANE trying to talk to a little girl that didn't seem to respond,in fact,she seemed to want the man out of here.

« Alright,this is where I'm dropping you,good luck,I have to go train the others. »

RED walked away,waving her hand,I was now in front of the room so I knocked on the door,but before SANE could even get up,the little girl spitted on him and pointed her middle finger to the ceiling,I thought that if look could kill,the little girl's could have easily cut SANE's head off,SANE got up and opened the door.

« Good morning,Maki. »

« Hi,what's my mission ? »

« Didn't RED told you before coming ? »

« She said she didn't listened. »

« It seems like her,anyway,I don't know why boss wanted you specifically,but your task will be to save this little girl's entire life,her name is **Kotoko Utsugi,she's the Li'l Ultimate Drama**,and before you ask,yes,kids can have ultimate titles too. »

« What happened to her ? And how old is she ? »

« Well,you've got the two questions that can explain most of the situation,she's ten years old,and we killed her father. »

« What ?! Why would you do that ?! »

« Before getting mad,at least hear the complete story,since her mother was killed by REAPER some weeks ago,we also killed the father-»

« Your story is getting even worst. »

« Please stop interrupting me,so as I was saying,we killed them because they used their own daughter for money,her mother prostitued her,at ten years old,it began last year,that's what the mother told us before we killed her,she even joined her in the activities sometimes,and three months ago,they divorced because the father was in love with his dental hygienist,so the father took the kid with her,and two weeks ago,he planned to sell her into sex slavery after she hitted puberty,he had already found a client for her,he just had to wait for her to have her girl's affair,she beginned to have the signs,but that was already before the divorce,she just hidded it very well,but he would've found out eventually,and he did,that was a little before we came and killed him,the girl passed out from relief and exhaustion,so we took her here,but she doesn't want to talk to anyone. »

« Is she afraid of something in particuliar ? »

« Adults and the word gentle,apparently,we believe it could be because of the events her mother made her do. »

« It's horrible,why would her parents do that to her ? »

« Because they were twisted bastards. »

I was surprised,I never saw SANE this angry,even if I knew little about him,I knew he wasn't the type to get angry easily.

« I think your boss might have got the wrong person for that mission,I don't know how to talk to someone broken like…that. »

« Yes you do,you were the big sister of all your orphanage,and you did talked to broken persons,Makoto and Komaru. »

« What ? Makoto and Komaru,broken ? What are you talking about ? »

« Did they never told you what happened to them before coming to the orphanage ? »

« No,why ? What happened to them ? »

« You should ask them before someone tells you,they have to do it,no one else. »

« Why would you tell me that ? »

« Because you care about them. »

« True. »

« For now,focus on your mission,we will talk after that. »

« Okay. »

I opened the door,I knew I had to save the little girl,but I was greeted with an awful vision instead,Kotoko herself,she had bright pink hairs and eyes,she was wearing little demon horns as an accessory,her hair was cutted in two ponytails on each side of her head,she wore a black weird school uniform.

« Are you Kotoko ? »

As the little girl heard the sound of my voice,she instantly started crying and ran over me,hugging me strongly.

« WAAAAAAAH ! »

« Are you okay ?! »

« Get me out of here,weird adults come seeing me every hours,they talk about things I don't even understand,and some just stare at me in a weird way,I know what they want to do to me,I'm tired of that ! »

« Calm down,calm down,no one is going to do anything to you,I promise you. »

« N-nothing…is going to happen ? »

« Exactly,nothing will happen,so relax,and tell me what happened,okay ? »

« You'll…listen to me ? But…no one wants to hear what I have to say… »

'_I think her case might be even worst than what SANE told me.'_

« This isn't true,I want to hear everything you have to say,okay ? »

« O-okay… »

* * *

**MAKOTO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« When do you think RED will come back ? »

I said while punching in a sandbag while wearing boxing gloves I found in the room.

« I would say I'm pretty much back. »

RED opened the door while saying this.

« Well,you're already in the mood,huh ? »

« I was doing exercise while you were gone,is there a problem with that ? »

« Not at all,ahoge boy,but your training will now begin,you,the soldier,you will go boxing on the sandbag Makoto was punching for three hours. »

« You're making her do that for three hours ?! »

« She has known worse,like war for example. »

RED threw her jacket on the floor.

« And the rest of you,come and battle me. »

« What ? You're joking,right ? »

« Do I look like I am ? Because I'm not,I will fight the soldier after you three. »

« Ow come on ! We're only kids ! I'm twelve,for god's sake ! »

« And ? If she was at war when she was twelve,why can't you just put up a little fight ? »

She said pointing to Mukuro.

« Because I'm not her ! »

« At least try,it's not like you really have a choice anywa-»

RED was interrupted by my kick that she,of course,stopped.

« Never let your guard down on a fight. »

« You really are in the mood,boy. »

She grabbed me by the collar,but I caught her arm and with my leg,I immobilized her,no one had a clue on how I did that,not even me.

« Taeko,now ! »

Celes kicked her on the side with not much force since she wasn't the physical type,but RED just laughed a little,tackled me and grabbed Celes by the arm to put her on the floor,but Komaru took RED's arm to stop her,it just made things easier for her,she made Komaru fall and threw her on Celes,and just like that the 3 of us ahad been defeated.

« You have imagination,that's for sure,but it's not like this that you will won a battle,get u-»

Again,she was cut,but this time,she didn't stop the hit,I kicked her legs from the back,making her trip a little,but to avoid falling,she just did a flip.

« Not gonna win like that. »

« But you still let your guard down. »

« Did I now ? »

« I'm sure of it. »

RED was caught of guard by my glare,I was staring into her eyes,like she was about to suffer the pain of a thousand's deaths.

« That look… »

I started running in her direction but stopped right in the middle of the action,making RED be focused on me and me only,leaving an opportunity to Komaru to catch her by behind,but then again,RED was just pretending,so she caught Komaru and threw her on me,this training was going to be very,very long.

* * *

**MAKI'S POINT OF VIEW**

« They would even treat me like I was a puppy,sometimes I passed out,but mom said they still continued,and that it made them happy,so… »

« You don't have to tell me anything anymore if you don't want to,okay ? Don't push yourself too much. »

I said,and I then hugged Kotoko while the little girl was sobbing,not wanting to be here anymore.

« What's going to happen to me after all this,huh ? I don't want this to start again ! »

Kotoko started to hug me even tighter than before,looking at the girl,I was sad because of what happened to her,but even more to know what she will be forced to do,I knew they would make her become an assassin and it was making me furious,this girl had nothing left,but they were going to make her do things I didn't like at all,I then started to hug the little girl slightly more,I was going to make them regret it,I would make sure of that,they wouldn't be left aside after this,so I promised to myself that I would make them pay,in one way or another.

« I'm here,don't cry anymore,nothing will happen to you,because I'll make sure of it,no one will ever harm you again,because I'll be here to protect you,forever. »


	11. Chapter 10-Trust

I do not own danganronpa,it's spike chunsoft's property,not mine.

«Talk ! »

'_thougts !'_

_« Flashback ! »_

Narration !

* * *

**KOMARU'S POINT OF VIEW**

'_Why do I have to be the one thrown on others ?! »_

« Come on,keep going ! Don't tell me it's all you have ?! »

« Sorry Komaru,you're going to hate me for this. »

Makoto lifted me without any problem.

« Makoto,don't you dare ! »

« Sorry,sis. »

Makoto threw me on RED,she just catched me in a princess position and dropped me on the floor,while suddenly,an arm was wrapped around her neck,it was Makoto's arm.

« I won. »

He was right,in a real situation,if she moved,her neck would be easily broke by her opponent,if the opponent in question wasn't a kid,of course.

« You're smart,distracting me with Komaru just to catch me by behind,quick but smart decision,you won. »

Makoto made her go off his grasp only to tackle her right after,and now,he sat on her back,she couldn't do anything.

« Even if your opponent said you won,that doesn't mean he can't attack you right after. »

« You're going too far,it's only a training,lucky boy,you should chill out a little. »

« If you say so. »

This time,he really left her alone,and right after that,she called Mukuro.

« Hey soldier ! Your turn ! »

Right after hearing this,Mukuro started running toward RED while she was still taking off the boxing gloves,she jumped over RED,landed behind her,and tried to punch her,but RED anticipated the move,stopping it and kicked her,which she stopped with one of her own,making RED fall on the floor because of the strenght in it,Mukuro then putted a feet on her back and took her arm,pulling it as much as she could to make it more painful,but RED didn't seem to react to it one bit.

« Can you explain to me what you're trying to do ? »

« It worked at war with the soldiers we had to make talk. »

« As far as I know,I'm not a soldier and we're not at war,this kind of things don't work on me. »

« You really are strong,Mukuro ! »

« I'm the Ultimate Soldier,after all. »

« Wow,you really are cocky,you seem to take a lot of pride in that talent. »

« And what if I am,is that a problem ? »

« Having pride in your talent isn't,but being cocky is. »

« Could you stop fighting for a minute ? Because if you continue I'm getting out of here. »

They weren't even listening to him,they were still arguing.

« I'm going to our room,they're making too much noise. »

« No you don't,I still haven't punched you for earlier ! »

« I think we should go Taeko ! »

« Y-yes master ! »

We went out of the training room without Mukuro and RED noticing,me running behind them.

* * *

**MAKI'S POINT OF VIEW**

« Don't do that to her,you can't do that to her. »

« You know we don't have a choice,Maki. »

« But she's ten years old and her life is ruined,for fuck's sake ! Don't make it worst than it is for her right now ! »

« And where would she go ? What would she do ? You know better than me that she has to stay here,otherwise her life will be worse than it has ever been. »

« Bullshit,you just used me to make her become an assassin,you're horrible,just like your boss. »

« Maki,be reasonable,what do you think would happen to her if we just let her go like that ? She would surely be reused like in her old life,if she's not staying here,she's done for,besides,where would she go ? Her parents are dead,she wouldn't have anywhere to go. »

« You think I don't know that ?! This group shouldn't exist,you should all go burn to hell,you monsters ! »

« I'm sorry,but we can't deal with her safety without this option,and you know it. »

« Just shut up,is there any other kids in her conditions ? »

« Kids being abused or traumatised by their parents,you mean ? »

« You know fully well of what I'm talking about. »

« Well,yes,for now,there is a kid we saved from his mother. »

« You'll tell me about him later,for now,I'm just gonna go back inside and take Kotoko to my room,you better tell your boss to bring another bed in the room,she'll need to sleep,so at least I will make it comfortable for her until I saved the other kid,like this she will have someone to rely on,now I'm going to go take her and leave this room,did you hear me ? »

« You know boss won't just-»

« I asked you if you heard me,yes or no? »

« Ugh,yes,of course. »

« Good. »

I went on the room,Kotoko was waiting for me to come back.

« Big sis ! You're already back ? »

« Yeah,come with me,I'm getting you out of here. »

« Wait,really ?! Yeah ! »

« Let's go. »

I took Kotoko by the hand and got out of the room,I went straight to the elevator,with SANE staring at me while he was on the phone.

« Where are we going ? »

« To my room,and I think you will have time to get used to it. »

« Yay ! Big sis's room ! »

I opened the elevator and to my surprise,Makoto,Celes,Komaru,Mukuro and RED were in there,Makoto was being punched on the head by Komaru,and stopped when she saw Maki.

« Maki ? What are you doing here all alone ? Wasn't SANE supposed to be with you ? »

« No,I'm getting Kotoko out of here,she will sleep in our room from now on. »

« Kotoko ? Who is that ? »

And just then,they noticed Kotoko hidden behind me,she was hiding from them,or maybe someone in particular.

« Don't be shy,Kotoko,they won't do anything to you,is someone scaring you ? »

Kotoko slowly raised her finger and she pointed at RED,Maki knew why,obviously.

« She won't do anything to you,I promise you,and even if she did,she would regret it. »

I said it with a killing glare,staring directly into RED's eyes.

« What's with the weird looks today ? Do I have something on my face ? »

I didn't answer,I took Kotoko by the hand and I entered the elevator,I could feel the little girl's shaking hand,she was really terrified of RED for some reason.

« Oh,I remember who you are,now. »

RED kneeled,trying to talk to the little girl that was now shaking even more behind me.

« If you're reacting like this,it's because you remember too,look,kid,do you know why I did what I did ? »

Kotoko stepped back a little,still hiding behind me.

« I did it to save you from your parents,you and I know better than anyone what they were doing to you. »

« Hum,Maki,what is she talking about ? »

« I'll tell you later,Makoto,but you have to make sure Komaru don't listen to this,okay ? »

« I don't like where this is going. »

« I-I'm not sc-cared because o-of what you d-did to papa,I'm scared of you b-because you l-look like m-mom. »

« Oh,I'm sorry,I didn't know that,but I can't change the way I am,you know,I'll make sure to not show myself to you as much as I can,okay ? »

« You d-don't have to d-do that for me. »

The elevator stopped,we arrived,and as soon as the elevator opened,RED got up.

« I'll accompany you to your room,then I will go,I still have things to do. »

« Well,sure,we already knew that,after all,an assassin always have a lot of work. »

They arrived at the door of their room,and RED quickly went away,waving her hand.

« She sure was in a hurry. »

Makoto said while opening the door while everyone entered.

« Hey,Makoto,Komaru,can I ask you something ? »

« Of course,you can ask us anything. »

« You never actually told me but,what happened between you and your parents ? I mean,something did happen for you to finish in an orphanage. »

Makoto looked at me actually surprised and Komaru was just looking away,wanting to avoid the subject.

« Why do you want to know that now ? »

« Because I never actually asked you why you were at the orphanage in the first place,and well,because of what happened to Kotoko and her parents. »

« Well,I think we can't hide it anymore. »

Mukuro,Celes and Kotoko were on the side,wanting to hear everything and act like they weren't here at all.

« Makoto,are you sure you want to talk about that ? »

« Komaru,I think Maki deserves to know what we did,I trust her. »

« I do too,but…It's just,I don't know,I don't think anyone should know this. »

Makoto walked to Komaru and sat on her bed,he patted her on the head.

« It will be okay,Komaru,trust me. »

« If you say so,big bro,then tell her. »

« Okay,Maki,are you sure you want to know ? »

« Of course I do. »

« Then I will tell you what happened,the reason why we ended up in the orphanage isn't because our parents sended us here,but for a whole different reason,and that reason is because we killed our parents. »

And then,silence,there wasn't a single noise in the room,everyone looked at us,Makoto had a serious face,but Komaru was shaking a little,still looking away,not wanting anyone to see her face.

« Why ? »

« Because they were beating us up,they wanted us to be 'perfect',so they educated us the way they thought it would be good for us,at the time we didn't realize why it was so abnormal for them to do this every time we'd do a mistake or not do something the way they wanted us to do it,and when I say everytime,it was everytime,and one day,father found out Komaru wasn't the first of her class,so here's what happened... »

* * *

_« Hum,I… »_

_She was sweating bullets right now,because she knew what was gonna happen after that,her father was going to **punish** her,and she didn't want that._

_« I'm sorry,father,I thought that I was the first this year,I did everything I could to be the first of my class,I don't know what happened,I'm really sorry. »_

_« Don't 'I don't know what happened' me,girl ! You will have to be punished for your incompetence ! »_

_As she began to cry,Makoto was watching,and he was worried for his litle sister,but before he could stop his father,he heard something._

_**SLAP!**_

_At first,Makoto thought the **punishement** began,but that wasn't the case,the slap was something else,Komaru slapped their father,because she was scared,she was scared that he would punish her too hard this time,she didn't want to go through anymore punishement,she was tired of it._

_« You are going to regret that dearly,you failure of a daughter !»_

_« No ! leave me alone ! I don't want to be **punished** anymore! »_

_« You should have thought about it earlier ! »_

_« NOOO ! »_

_Before his father could do anything to her,Makoto stepped in,he wanted his father to stop._

_« Please,father,**punish** me instead,she was just scared,she didn't wanted to slap you ! »_

_« Not this time,boy,she has to learn to be obedient and respectful ! »_

_« Please,leave her alone,she will not do it again ! Right Komaru ? »_

_« Y-yeah ! I'm sorry father,I was just scared,I swear I didn't mean to ! »_

_« I do not care about what you meant,girl ! You will have to suffer the consequences of your actions ! Makoto,step out of the way,or I will have to** punish** you too ! »_

_His father pushed him on the floor,and slapped Komaru on the face,Komaru was crying and screaming,while Makoto tried to get up,his father kicked him in the torso so that he would stay on the floor,but with determination,Makoto got up and punched his father and he falled..._

_« Oh my god,Makoto,what did you do ? Is dad… ? »_

* * *

« That's what happened to our father. »

« Oh my god,I never knew they did things like this to you,Makoto,it's horrible ! »

« It's not even the end of the story,because after this,mother got home from work,when she saw father laying dead on the ground,she instantly went mad... »

* * *

_« Father is dead,I-I can't believe it,I-I can't stand thi- »_

_Before she could finish,she threw up,it was making her sick._

_'It's my fault he died,if I hadn't slapped him,then he wouldn't had snapped at us !'_

_« Wha-WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS ?! »_

_She was back to reality when she heard a voice she recognized well,a voice that came back from work,and that knew she was going to have to do something she wanted to do a long time ago._

_« WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FATHER ?! »_

_« **M-mom **! It was an accident,I swear ! »_

_« WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR OWN FATHER ?! »_

_« W-we didn't do anythi-»_

_« I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR LIES,BOY ! I AM GOING TO CALL THE POLICE RIGHT NOW ! »_

_« No, w-wait ! It wasn't Makoto's fault,I have to take responsabilities for my actions ! »_

_« K-Komaru ?! What are you talking abou- »_

_« So you are the one that killed your father,huh ?! You piece of garbage ! You are a failure in every way possible and existent ! YOU WEREN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO EXIST IN THE FIRST PLACE ! »_

_« N-no,that's not true ! S-stop l-lying ! »_

_« SHUT YOUR DIRTY MOUTH ! WE NEVER LOVED YOU AND NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU ! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT ?! »_

_« P-please,stop ! L-leave me alone ! »_

_Their mother wasn't pleased at all with the situation,well,it's normal,her husband was just killed by her own child,she had every reasons to be furious,Komaru,on her side,was drifting away,she didn't wanted to hear anything from her mother anymore,it was driving her insane,and Makoto couldn't move,he was paralysed,paralysed with fear,regrets and guilt,because her sister took the blame,but it wasn't her fault,it was him who killed his father,not Komaru._

_« I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU CRY ! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ! »_

_« S-shut up…»_

_« W-what did you just say ?! »_

_« I SAID,SHUT UP ! »_

_Komaru picked up a vase and threw it at her mother,it broke right on her head,and one of the shard of the broken vase pierced through her eye on her eye,completly exploding it._

_« AAAAARRRGH ! MY EYE ! IT'S FUCKING PAINFUL ! »_

_« O-oh my god,what did I do ?! I'm sorry ! »_

_« SHUT UP ! I'LL KILL YOU,YOU CUNT ! »_

_« Stop it ! You two are going to kill each others !»_

_Their mother took a shard of the broken vase,and screamed : « THAT'S WHAT I'M PLANNING TO DO ! »_

_« NOOO! I'M SORRY,PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE ! »_

* * *

« And after she screamed that,she sprinted toward Komaru,I tried to stop her,but instead she tripped,and while tripping,she planted the shard in my arm,and when she hitted the floor,the shard in her eye went deeper on her head,and it pierced through her whole head. »

« It's just…awful,it's simply awful. »

« After all that,Komaru and I just runned away,we planned to sleep on a bench after running for hours and hours,and while we falled asleep,we didn't know it was actually right in front of the orphanage,the owner found us and wanted to give us a new home... »

* * *

_« Huh,what is it,Ko…who are you ? »_

_« I'm the owner of this orphanage,right behind you,would you like to come in ? »_

_« How can I trust what you're telling me ? How do I know you're not lying ? »_

_« You don't have any home,right ? »_

_« And ? How does this help me know if I can trust you? We've already been betrayed once by adults,I won't let this happen to us again. »_

_« There is many kids like you two inside,our purpose is to make chidrens happy,or to help them have a new family,a new start,have an happy life ! I don't like seeing two young kids in the misery,even more in front of my establishment,so I want to give you two a new home,I assure you,I would never hurt a child,never. »_

_« Even if what you are saying is true,why would you give us a new home,I'm pretty sure this doesn't come without something in return,am I right ? »_

_« It's true I want something in return. »_

_« I knew it,and what would be this something ? »_

_« Your happiness. »_

* * *

« And I just want to say happiness my ass,because of him we're now trapped here forever,forced to become assassins. »

« You sure do have an interesting backstory,Makoto. »

Makoto looked at his right,and saw the three other girls,he kinda forgot they were here.

« I forgot you were here,actually,so,you heard all of it,huh ? »

« Well,pretty much,we're in the same room,so it would have been hard to not hear it. »

« So your parents abused you too ? »

Everyone looked at Kotoko,and she just went to Makoto to hug his arm,blushing a little.

« My parents thinked nothing of me but as a bag of money,I was nothing,just their slave,not their daughter,but her sex slave. »

She was sobbing,tears clearly appearant on her pink eyes.

« Did those bastards really did this ? They used you for this ?! »

« I'm sorry,I shouldn't have brought that up,it was stupid of m-»

« No,it was not,Kotoko,urgh,this is why I hate adults,those fucking monsters. »

« Y-you hate them too ? »

« Of course,why would I like adults when they stabbed me and my family in the back twice ? »

« Can I call you big bro ? »

« Heh ?! He's MY big bro ! »

Komaru was acting like she was jealous of Kotoko.

« So I just have to call you big sis ! You hate adults too,right ? I mean,with what they did to you and all… »

« Of course I hate them ! The only adult I trusted sold us to this fucking group of assassins ! »

« So it's decided ! You will be my big bro and sisters from now on ! »

« Sisters ? »

« Maki is my big sis too ! After all,she's the one that helped me from this situation ! »

I was flustered and I came to hug the little girl,she hugged me back,Makoto and Komaru just joined in the hug,it was silent,but not an ankward one,it was a warm silence,and a really warm hug.


	12. Chapter 11-Past Allies Are Enemies

I do not own danganronpa,it's spike chunsoft's property,not mine.

«Talk ! »

'_thougts !'_

_« Flashback ! »_

Narration !

* * *

**KOMARU'S POINT OF VIEW**

« I hate this training,why am I the one being the most targeted ?! »

« Because,Komaru,if you would stop standing in the middle of the room doing nothing,maybe you would be better at avoiding your opponent's attacks. »

« You don't have to tell me that,SANE,it has been three months already,and I'm not standing,I'm running,if you didn't notice ! »

Three months,that's how long we've been here since we've been kidnapped,and it didn't bother us that much anymore,if you asked,we would say we would of course get out of here if we had the choice,but since we couldn't,we might as well get used to it.

« You can do better than this,you know it,so get serious. »

« Urgh,fine. »

I was training with SANE,while Makoto had been sent on a mission and Maki too,Celes and Mukuro were watching us fight,waiting on the side,for once,Celes didn't go with Makoto.

« Oh,and to answer your question,you're being the most targeted because you're the only one to fight,it seems logical to me. »

« Stop being a smartass ! »

I said,a little pissed off,I kicked SANE on the leg,but he just took the blow and he tackled me back,grabbed me by the arms when I was still on the floor,and blocked her,I couldn't do anything anymore.

« You won again ! That's not fair ! »

« You are just not strong enough,if you want to beat me,become stronger. »

« I know,I know,can you release me,now ? »

« But of course. »

SANE released me and leaved me alone.

« Hey,I've been wondering for some time,but where is Kotoko ? »

« She's with Maki on her mission,she wanted to go,and she wouldn't stop yelling until she went with her. »

« She was yelling for that ? »

« Well,yeah,pretty much,and what kind of mission is it ? »

« I think it's like when she saved Kotoko,she went to save another kid. »

« Really ? What's his name ? Oh,is it the kid you saved from his mother's bad influence ? »

« Yes,this is him,**Jataro Kemuri,the Li'l Ultimate Art**. »

« He must have had a bad childhood,I mean,not everyone finish in here. »

« True. »

« I'll tell you later,right now,it's your time to train,Taeko,come at me. »

« Urgh,I hate it. »

« And what's Makoto's mission ? »

« Mak-Master went to see a martial tournament,to collect more informations on one of our classmates,**Sakura Ogami,the Ultimate Martial Artist**. »

« Wow,that's so cool ! I hope I could go to Hope's Peak academy someday. »

« We will see,you might,you're really talented. »

« Thank you. »

« No more blabbering,come and fight me. »

* * *

**MAKOTO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« That's really impressive,I wouldn't have thought she would be that strong. »

« UUWWWAH ! »

The scream was heard from Sakura Ogami,fighting someone for a world championship of martial arts,I was in the crowd of people watching it and I was actually impressed by her strenght,she just lifted up the guy she was fighting like it was a pen and threw him on the floor.

« Sakura Ogami is the winner of this round,please let the other challengers come in. »

« No one in this championship has a chance against her,it's unbelievable,and she takes her fights seriously,talk about being fair. »

« Have you seen enough ? I know boss wanted you to collect informations,but why did I have to come with you ? »

« Don't ask me,RED,I'm not the one in charge,and you know it. »

« Tch,I hate it when you're right,at least the fights are worth looking at. »

« Of course,it's the Ultimate Martial Artists that's fighting,after all. »

« True...huh ? Is that my phone ? »

She was right,her phone was vibrating,someone was calling her.

« Coming back in a sec,kid. »

« Okay. »

* * *

**MAKI'S POINT OF VIEW**

« Is that the room,REAPER ? »

« Yes,the kid is inside,take your time,he will likely talk to you,but he will pratically say that he is disgusting or boring most of the time,good luck,I will wait for you here. »

« Okay,are you coming,Kotoko ? »

« Yay ! My first mission with big sis ! »

I opened the room,the little boy with a mask was playing with the toys,making a piece of art out of it,his title wasn't here for nothing,after all.

« Did you do this by yourself ? »

« AAH ! Oh,sorry,I didn't see you enter,what do you want ? It couldn't possibly be spending time with me,I'm too ugly for that. »

« Wait a minute,Jataro ?! Is that you ?! »

« You know him,Kotoko ? »

« Yeah,we were in elementary school together,even I went to school. »

« I didn't think you would remember someone as disgusting as me. »

« If you're wearing a mask,is that because you're thinking people will hate you if they saw your face ? »

« Of course ! You would die from my ugliness ! »

« I'm not sure about that,I can't know if I don't see your face,why don't you just show me what's behind this mask ? »

« I told you,you will die from ugliness if I did that,so I won't ! »

« I'm not forcing you,just asking,even though I think you would be way better without it. »

« That's true,just put it away,you will be better without it,Jataro ! »

« Why are you so nice to me ? I don't deserve your attention,you should focus on people who are talented,not like me. »

« You ? Not talented ? Look at the thing you made with only just toys ! It's one of the prettiest sight I've ever saw ! You really are talented. »

« You really find this pretty ? I kinda think it looks like me,boring and ugly. »

« Stop saying that,Jataro,you are the Ultimate Li'l Art for a reason ! »

« But my mom always said that I looked as ugly as my creations… »

« Well,your mother never cared about you,then,if she says that about you then it's because she doesn't know you as I do. »

« B-but my parents are always right,I'm ugly and what I do is too,why would they lie ? »

« You know,Jataro,my parents did horrible things to me simply because they wanted money,I hate adults,and it's clear that they were jealous of you,so they harassed you to make themselves feel better,I can only think of that,don't you think too ? »

« But why would they do that,jealous ? Of me ? This can't be true,I mean,who would be jealous of me ? Even if you say I'm not ugly,I'm weird and creepy,and everyone hates me… »

« That's not true,we wouldn't talk to you if we hated you,and besides,being weird isn't a problem,everyone is weird in his own way,I can be,Kotoko can be,and you're not creepy,at least that's what I think. »

« No one has ever payed attention to me but you two before… »

« And we will continue,so please,stop being so negative about yourself,and put away that mask,you're not ugly. »

« For the mask,I…I can't,I'm not ready yet,it's just that…I don't want to right now. »

« It's okay,we will not push you any further if you don't want too. »

« You're so nice to me,but why ? I can't understand you. »

« Because I am,it's just who I am. »

« You bet she is,she is my big sis after all ! »

* * *

**MAKOTO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« I think that it was amazing,the way she fights isn't just regular,she think about every each of her moves before striking,that's what I call a real fighter,not just someone who attacks her opponent without thinking before. »

« That's true,even I or SANE wouldn't stand a chance against her,she is fast and strong,did you see her muscles ? Her arms were my size,it's incredible,I think QUEEN might even have difficulties against her. »

« Unless she's an ultimate assassin or fighter,she doesn't stand a chance against her. »

« You might be right. »

« I appreciate it if you think I am a good fighter. »

We turned around and saw Sakura Ogami,she was right behind us,for whatever the reason was.

« You heard that ? Well,I won't take my words back,you're probably one of the strongest people I've ever seen,and it doesn't surprise me. »

« While I appreciate your compliment,I think there is stronger people than me in this world. »

« Well,I certainly hope you will found one someday. »

« I do too. »

« Oh,I practically forgot,we're in the same class next year ! »

« Do you mean to tell me you are an ultimate ? »

« Yeah,the Ultimate Lucky Student,Makoto Naegi,pleased to meet you,even if I don't like being called Naegi. »

« I see,Naegi does sound familiar to me,though,haven't we met before ? »

« I'm pretty sure we haven't,I would remember if that was the case. »

« If you say so,but your name still does sound familiar. »

« Naegi is a common name,you might have heard it before,that's all. »

« It's true that your name is common,Makoto. »

« Now you're going to make fun of my name instead of my talent,really ? »

« You know I'm just joking with you,come on,we have to go,it's pretty late. »

« Sure,well,bye,see you at Hope's Peak ! »

« Farewell,I am looking forward to be your classmate. »

« Me too. »

WE got out of the dojo and went straight to the car,with an happy looking myself,but still,I wasn't sure why Sakura has heard my name before,sure,she could have heard it before because it was common,but I thought there was something else to it,I had time to think there was a long driving time.

* * *

**CELES'S POINT OF VIEW**

« I wouldn't mind having a mission of my own for once,training is boring. »

« Even if that's true,training is important,and for missions,we're not in charge for yours,Makoto owns you,so he has to say if you can or not. »

« You never told me or master that before. »

« I thought milady did,I'm not in charge for those things. »

We finished our training,it was finished after five hours of fighting and a few kind of other things,we were now going to their room,SANE was just making sure we wouldn't got lost.

« Alright,I will leave you alone for the rest of the day,goodbye. »

« Yeah,bye,whatever. »

SANE closed the doorand Mukuro,Komaru and I were left alone.

« Mukuro,I have been wondering for a time,but how was Fenrir ? You've already told me you were there,but you never told us how it was back then. »

« That's true,I want to know too. »

« I don't see a problem with telling you,but unfortunately I can't,I'm not allowed to reveal anything about them,no one on the organisation is. »

« You're no fun,why can't you anyway ? »

« Privacy matters. »

« That sounds accurate. »

« Well it doesn't really matter,it was pretty much just war. »

« Didn't you just say you couldn't talk about it ? »

« I'm not going in details,I'm just saying it was war,this isn't a private subject. »

« Fair enough. »

« I wonder when it will be time to do my first mission,I really want to do one. »

« Even if you have to kill ? There is a chance you might have to. »

« I don't want that kind of mission,it's just…I didn't see the outside world for three whole months. »

« Me neither,you know,I want to go out too. »

« I could take pictures of it if you want. »

« That's not like the real deal,you know ? I really want to go outside for once. »

Someone knocked at the door.

« Who is it ? »

« GUARDIAN,I'm here to take Komaru for a mission. »

« Finally ! I get to do one ! »

« You're lucky,but you go on a mission when we were talking about you going on one ? Is that just a coincidence ? »

« Come on,come with me,I will explain everything to you on the way to the car. »

« Yay ! Bye girls ! »

Komaru closed the door,she was really happy about her first mission.

« She has what I call a great sense of timing,I must say I'm quit impressed. »

« True,we just began to talk about it and she went on a mission. »

« Well,I just hope I will have mine soon too. »

* * *

**MAKI'S POINT OF VIEW**

« Please tell me that we can do something else for him than turning him into an assassin. »

« There is,but all you've done right now would have been for nothing,he has an aunt that loves him and hates what his parents did to him,but he would lost the confidence you just gave him and he wouldn't remember you. »

« Why ? »

« Because if he has to leave,he can't remember anything that happened here,even the deaths of his parents,even though I think it wouldn't really bother him. »

« Why wouldn't it ? »

« Well,he saw us kill his parents,and he didn't really seem to talk to you about it,or neither care about it. »

« You killed his parents in front of him ?! »

« Well,pretty much,they tried to use him as a sacrifice,so I chopped their heads off. »

« I didn't need to know that. »

« So,what will it be ? You're keeping him or you're saving him ? »

« Are we sure his aunt isn't like his mother ? »

« I'm not in her life,but with what I know,she loves her nephew and hate her sister,but I still think it's safer to keep him with us. »

« I have to think about it,can't your boss send someone to have information about her ? »

« First off,he is your boss too,and second,I can try to ask him,not sure he will be ok,though. »

« We might as well try,we won't know if we don't. »

« Fair. »

* * *

**KOMARU'S POINT OF VIEW**

« What do you mean I have to steal something ? »

« That will be your first mission,compared to Makoto's first one,it's nothing,and besides,there is nothing to be afraid of,I think you might know the place,you've been there before. »

« Really ? What's the place ? »

« This is your old middle school,we believe there might be an old file about **Sayaka Maizono,the Ultimate Pop Sensation**. »

« Are we talking about the same Sayaka Maizono ?! »

« Exactly,it would help Makoto in his search for informations about his classmates,we figured it would be a perfect first mission for you,since you are an old student here,try not to be seen,the file is supposedly in the director's office,in one of his drawers. »

« It's true that she was in the same middle school than us,but I'm not sure she ever saw us. »

« That will not be a problem for the mission,but if you think so,I think you're mistaken,she had an interest for your brother. »

« What ? For Makoto ? Are you sure you know what you're saying ? »

« Yes,she tried to talk to him ever since the day he saved a crane in the school. »

« Since that long ?! I was really little at this time,they were like eleven or ten at the time. »

« We are here in two minutes,get ready to go. »

« Okay. »

GUARDIAN stopped driving after a little while,I recognized my old school,I didn't saw it until that day.

« That bringed back some memories,good and bad ones. »

« You don't have the time to think about that,find a way to enter the school without getting noticed,and leave the same way. »

« You're not going to help me ? »

« Of course not,never for a first mission. »

« Okay. »

I then walked toward the building and went behind it,I knew how to enter and leave without getting caught,one of the windows couldn't be closed,and I knew which one.

« It should be this window,we always used it to play hide and seek,it was really useful to go hide somewhere. »

I started to try and open it,and it did,it just opened,it seemed too good to be true,though.

« I think this won't be a difficult mission. »

She entered quietly,she was doing slow steps and went straight to the door,carefully avoiding any desk in her way.

'_Sweet,the door is opened !'_

She gently opened the door,and saw there was no one in the hallway,she quickly went through it,looked in the hallway that was directed toward the director's office and there was no one,too good to be true again.

'_That's weird,there is supposed to be cleaning ladies at this hour…'_

She silently walked through the hallway,and stopped in front of the door.

« This is it. »

She putted her hand on the doorknob when she heard a voice in the room.

« Who has been a good girl in class ? »

« I-it's **Monaca**,sir… »

« And who is Monaca ? »

'_Wait a minute,isn't that the director's voice ? And isn't that a little girl's voice ?'_

« M-Monaca is **Monaca Towa,y-your Li'l Ultim-mate H-homeroom**,s-sir. »

« You're too cute in your wheelchair,do you know that,Monaca ? »

« H-hum,if you say so,sir. »

« And how do you like the cleaning ladies like this,Monaca ? Don't you prefer them bounded on a chair and gagged like that ? »

'_Wait,did he just… ? »_

« Y-yes sir,I p-prefer them a lot more like t-this. »

« Mmmph ! MMM ! »

« Mmh ? What is it ? Do you want to talk ? »

On the other side of the door was heard some sort of muffled crying noises.

« I have to do something,or else…they are done for. »

« Well,I can let you talk,if you can take off your gag,that is,don't you think it's fair,Monaca ? »

« Of c-course it i-is,s-sir,everyt-thing you do is fair. »

« Shut up ! I can see you're lying to me ! Don't play dumb with me,Monaca ! Do you think it's fair or not ?! »

« Y-y-yes,it r-really is f-f-fair,s-sir. »

**SLAP !**

« You deserved that,you haven't been an honest girl,Monaca,lying is bad,you know that better than anyone,don't you,Monaca ? »

'_That's enough,I'm going in !'_

I slammed the door opened and everyone was in utter shock,especially the director.

« WHO ARE YOU ?! »

I didn't respond,I just jumped over the desk and punched the director,making him fall over,he got up and tried to punch me,but I evased it and kicked the director directly in the stomach,making him grab it and fall on the floor,yep,three months of training aren't worth nothing.

« URGH ! »

« What do you think you're doing to those people ?! »

« That's none of your business ! »

I grabbed him by the hairs and slammed his head on his desk,with surprisingly a lot of force.

« You will tell me now if you still want your head on your shoulders ! »

« Y-you little s-shit ! I won't t-tell you anything ! »

« Then be like that. »

I grabbed a pair of scissors on the desk,they were long ones,and I stabbed it on his shoulder.

« AAARGH ! You maniac,stop it ! That hurts ! »

« That's the point,you twisted fuck ! You sure you still don't want to talk ?! »

« S-shut up ! »

I took the scissors out of his shoulder just to plant them on his other one,which made him scream in pain and beg for mercy,he couldn't get up because his two shoulders were broken because of my scissors strike.

« Please ! Stop it ! I will tell you anything ! Just stop ! »

« Talk,now. »

« Okay ! Okay ! »

He grabbed my feet and the scissors,which was unhuman,he wasn't supposed to be able to move after that,and stabbed the floor instead of my feet,missing his strike.

« You should have learned how to aim,you just digged your own grave. »

« N-no,p-please ! »

I grabbed the scissors and threw them in his neck,killing him.

« Don't worry,you three,it's done,you won't live this again. »

I cutted off the bounds and gags of the cleaning ladies.

« You saw nothing,I was never here,and nothing ever happened,okay ? »

« Okay ! »

They ran out of the room with tears flowing on their faces and I turned around to talk to the little girl.

« Are you okay,little girl ? »

« What's happening in here ? »

« GUARDIAN ? »

« Thank god you're safe,looks like you did more than your original mission. »

I looked at the floor,wanting to vomit,seeing the carnage she just did.

« Take the little girl to the car,I have to go to the toilet,by the way,how did you enter ? »

« By the front door,it was opened. »

« Couldn't you have told me that earlier ?! »

« No,it was a part of the test. »

« Anyway,take her to the car. »

I ran outside the office directly in the toilets to throw up.

« I think I'm not going to do this often… »

I went outside,where GUARDIAN was waiting for me with the little girl on her wheelchair,crying as hard as she could.

« Let's get going. »

« Are you not hiding the body ? »

« I took the scissors,so that you wouldn't be found,and yes,I hid the body,I also closed the window and cleaned it along with the doorknobs,so that you wouldn't be found,have you took the file ? »

« Shit,I forgot about it ! »

« Don't worry,I have it,I didn't forget it,I figured you would have been too stressed about the situation to think about it,so I took it. »

« You really are an outstanding assassin,huh ? »

« Of course,it's my job. »

« You know what I mean. »

We got in the car,I was sitting next to the little girl,which was apparently named Monaca,we were going to have a long talk during their way back.


	13. Chapter 12-The Rabbit And The Crown

I do not own danganronpa,it's spike chunsoft's property,not mine.

«Talk ! »

'_thougts !'_

_« Flashback ! »_

Narration !

* * *

**MAKI'S POINT OF VIEW**

« What do you mean,she's dead ?! »

« We found her dead when we tried to go search informations about her location and herself,but the worst of all isn't that she's dead,but that we might know who the killer is,and none of us can stop him. »

« Wait,why is that the worst thing ? »

« Because the killer is **Crazy Rabbit**,you might have heard about him on tv before,he is a serial killer that just wanders here and there,he kills when he wants to,so we are only unlucky that Jataro's aunt has been targeted. »

« It can't just be the fact that we're unlucky,the moment we wanted her to be alive,she was found dead ! »

« This is actually unfortunate,but we might as well try not to go in the zone she was found dead,Crazy Rabbit might still be there. »

« Why do you seem so afraid about him ? »

« Because one of the Elite has already faced him,and it didn't end well. »

« Which one ? »

« It might have been **CROWN**,I think,he told everyone that the scariest thing about this killer isn't his abilities or his rabbit mask,but that he is a kid. »

« A kid ?! »

« He might be as young as Komaru. »

« And a kid can face one of the most powerful assassins of this group ? He is one of a kind,that's for sure. »

« He didn't face him,he was way more powerful than him,CROWN got on his way,so they fought,and CROWN paid for not letting him destroy his victim,he paid with his ears,lips,eyelids and one eye,oh,and some teeths,too,he had to flee if he didn't wanted to die. »

« That's horrible,but I do understand why he is named Crazy Rabbit. »

« And that happened a little more than 2 years ago,so imagine how young he was,and he probably would destroy us if he wanted too. »

I then whispered something to myself.

« It's near the time Makoto and Komaru killed their parents... »

« Of course he could,the proof is that he completly destroyed me. »

Me and REAPER turned around to see someone's face,an horrific face,and they completly understood who it belonged to,it was CROWN's face coming toward them.

« I couldn't even land a single hit on a child,I will never forget this day,because of him,I can pratically never sleep. »

« What did you do to make him angry ? »

« I killed his victim,but I didn't know it was someone he wanted to kill,I was just doing my job and then I saw him,so at first I thought that it was just a kid and that he couldn't do anything to me,and look at me right now,I got completly wrecked by him. »

« That should have been horrible. »

« And it was,and now I'm afraid of both rabbits and kids. »

« Was he really that scary ? »

« Are you seriously asking when you're looking at me right now ? »

« Fair point. »

* * *

**KOMARU'S POINT OF VIEW**

« He was doing this to you since last year ?! »

« P-please don't shout at me… »

« Sorry,but,I can't believe it,I never thought that the director could do such a thing…oh come on,who am I kidding ? I shouldn't even be surprised at this point,adults are worthless ! Why were you at school anyway ? Aren't we saturday ? »

« M-my b-b-brother and my f-father send me to school every week-end to 's-spend time' with t-the direct-tor. »

« Those assholes ! How can they do that to a little girl ?! »

« Komaru,you may calm down,you are still one too,you are twelve after all. »

« Even though ! I don't care about age,she can't even go back to her home ! »

« W-why c-can't I go b-back home ? »

« Because your whole family is shit,they want and expect nothing but misery out of you ! I call those people pathetic and twisted fucks ! »

« B-but why ? »

« I call people that because they are being a demon for no reason,this is exactly what your father and brother are. »

« I-is that i-it ? Y-you're saying m-my family wants me d-dead ? »

« Well,pretty much,I think I'm the good person to tell you this,don't trust adults,or at least most of them,and if you ever become one,just be physically,never in mentality,you got that ? »

« Y-yes ! I will try my best from now on ! »

« Great ! Monaca joined the crew ! »

* * *

**MUKURO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« My mission is that level dangerous ? What makes you think I can make those two actually join us ? I mean,really ? Crazy Rabbit and **Genocide Jack **? I can't make join people stronger than your superiors this group,you know that better than me that it doesn't make sense,and besides,I'm not even officially a part of this group,so you can't make me. »

« So you really are cautious after all,wolf,well,as expected from the Ultimate Soldier. »

« Like I said,you can't make me. »

« Well,if you don't want to,I won't force you,so there is no problem at all,but remember that boss will be disappointed,and if you made them join,you would be-»

« Stop,I won't do it,that's my final word. »

« Okay,okay,sheesh,calm down. »

« Why did you wanted them to join anyway,QUEEN ? »

« Isn't that obvious ? They are stronger than any of us,making them join would be a great benefit for us. »

« I'm pretty sure they wouldn't,they work solo,if I asked them I would probably be caught in a fight and I might not even win. »

« That may be true. »

« Even more reasons not to do it. »

« Well,your loss. »

« I think you meant yours. »

I then got out of the room,slamming the door behind.

« She really wants me dead,huh ? She would never make them join,and she would even less talk to me,I'm not stupid,why would she make Crazy Rabbit join after what he did to one of their generals ? »

I calmed myself and walked through the hallways all the way back to my room.

« I wonder what the others are doing right now... »

* * *

**MAKOTO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« Wow,she is amazing,both physically and in mind too,she may be one of the strongest people I've ever seen. »

« I do too,she isn't the Ultimate Martial Artist for nothing,after all. »

« True. »

RED's phone began to vibrate,someone was trying to call,she looked and answered the call.

« Yo,GUARDIAN,what's up ? »

I could only hear muffled noises since I couldn't hear what was saying GUARDIAN.

« Really ? Tell her I'm proud,yeah,I'm going to tell him the news,I can already picture his face when I will tell him,later. »

She stopped the call.

« Hey kid,guess what ? I have great news. »

« What is it ? »

« Which one do you want to hear first ? The good one or the really good one ? »

« The good one first ? »

« Okay,Komaru finally went on her first mission. »

« Cool,and what's the really god one ? »

« It went so well she actually made her first kill as an assassin ! »

« What ? »

« You heard me,first kill,and she even saved a girl from the Towa family,she made her join our group,not like she really had a choice anyway. »

« You've got to be fucking kidding me ! »

* * *

**MAKI'S POINT OF VIEW**

« So,this is your new room,do you like it,Jataro ? »

« It's better than mine at home… »

« Well,it's now where you'll sleep,is it a problem ? »

« As long as you're not too far away,I'm okay with anything. »

« Then it's settled,you can consider this your new home. »

« Okay. »

« Hi Maki,did you bring someone new this time ? Because I'm sure I've never saw him before. »

« Hi Mukuro,his name is Jataro,and he will be with us from now on. »

« You do know it will be hard to place a new bed in here,right ? »

« Then they'll just have to give us a bigger room,we're here because of them,they might as well give us what we need. »

« If you think so,and how are you,Celes ? »

« Pretty much fine,I've just been ignoring everyone to read,why do you ask ? »

« Because I wanted to,why are you here anyway,shouldn't you be training ? »

« SANE said that since I was the only one left,I could go get some rest. »

« That doesn't really sound like him,though. »

« True. »

« Well,I think I deserve a break too,I'm too tired of their shit. »

« What happened ? »

« I just learned that there's a kid,like,as old as Komaru wandering around killing people,he is being called Crazy Rabbit,and he pretty much is stronger than the elite of this association,he destroyed CROWN,one of the strongest here,if you just saw how damaged was his face,you could actually be scared of it. »

« Is there really a kid that,just like that,beated the shit out of one the bosses around,that is an adult,is a serial killer ? »

« That's exactly it. »

« Wow,I don't think I want kids anymore,now. »

« What are you three talking about ? »

They saw Makoto,he just opened the door,and entered the room.

« Nothing too important,did it went well ? »

« Well,at first,I even got to talk with Sakura herself,you can instantly see she is a good person,but in the end,one call had to ruin it all. »

« Really ? Why ? »

« GUARDIAN called RED when she was driving back to the base,and she told me Komaru had to kill someone. »

He was looking at us,a little bit angry because of what he told us.

« She really had to ? »

« Apparently,but that just pisses me off,she is only twelve and she had to kill,I'm mad. »

« Please,don't be,big bro,I didn't really have a choice,and it's not like it's their fault. »

« Komaru ?! »

She was behind the door,sobbing a little,she didn't have a choice,right ? He was abusing them,violating them !

« Komaru,what happened ? »

« H-he was using them a-as play t-things ! H-he was a psycopath,a twisted f-fuck ! »

Everyone could clearly hear her cry behind the door.

« Komaru… »

« Makoto,w-we knew him,the o-one I killed,it w-was the director from our old m-middle school,I did i-it to save a l-little girl,she c-can't go back to her family,t-they are the ones t-that send her to him every s-saturday to 'spend time with her' ! »

« Why am I not surprised anymore… Of course it's because of adults,it's always their faults ! »

« Makoto,calm down,screaming won't resolve anything. »

« I'm tired of this,I want adults to disappear of my life. »

Makoto opened the door and hugged Komaru,sighed,and told her it will be okay.

« Thanks,big bro,I love you. »

« Me too. »

« Wait,didn't you say there was a little girl ? Where is she ? »

« She is here,h-hiding in the corner. »

Makoto looked in the corner,but all he saw was a wheelchair,or at least that was what he thought,because when we looked again,we could actually see legs,he knew that she was little,at least younger than Komaru,Makoto decided to leave her alone for now.

« Well,she will come when she wants to,it's whenever she wants to. »

« I knew you told me t-they were nice,but I didn't knew that they were that nice,K-Komaru. »

The wheelchair started rolling,revealing the face of the little girl,she had green eyes and short green hair.

« H-hello everyone,my n-name is Monaca Towa,I am t-the Li'l Ultimate H-Homeroom. »

« Hum,do you think we have room for her at this point ? I mean,in our room. »

* * *

**?'S POINT OF VIEW**

« Urgh,where is he ? Why isn't he there yet ? I knew I shouldn't have waited to kill him…oh ! I see him ! Well at least he came,and now,to kill him in perfect fashion ! »

I just went to see a guy,he was wandering around and was going into a parking,I was following him,and I wasn't seen.

« Oh,he is so beautiful ! I'm just craving for his blood ! »

« Huh ? Is someone here ? »

_'Whoops,shouldn't have talked this loud.'_

« H-hey,who are you,kid ? What are you doing with that mask ? »

« Huh ? A kid ? There wasn't supposed to be anyone in our way to love each other ! »

« W-wait,i-is that a k-knife ? What are you planning t-to-»

The man was cut short,because the kid in question just took his ears off him.

« WAAAAAH ! P-PLEASE ! D-DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE ! »

« Hey ! What do you think you're trying to do ?! I'm the one supposed to kill him ! »

The kid was cutting the left leg of the man to make sure he couldn't move when he heard me talking to him,he instantly turned to my direction when he saw that I threw a pair of scissors were threw at him,he stopped it with his knife.

« Oh,but I recognize you,you're Crazy Rabbit ! This isn't the first time you've stole my kill ! »

« P-please,let me g-go,it hurts so much… »

The man was coughing,and slowly dying,after all,he lost too much blood to be saved.

« You're going to pay this,kid,if you know who I am,you should run away,but who am I kidding,I know you're not going to,gahahahahahahahahaha ! »

« Hi **Jill**. »

That was the only thing the kid said.

« Oh come on ! It's the only thing you find to say ? I dunno,be a little more serious about it,even if you're the youngest killer in history,it doesn't mean you can be cocky ! »

« I'm not,I was just saying hi,why are you so mean,big sis ? »

« Ack ! I told you to stop calling me like this ! I hate it ! »

« So,another killing contest this month ? »

« Well,we do that every month,so I don't see why we wouldn't,but you must say my act from earlier was good,my little bunny,gahahahahaha ! »

« It's true,I believed it at first. »

« See ? Told you I would impress you next time ! »

« Hey,how much have you killed this month ? »

« Well,it was about to be my twentieth,but you just stealed it. »

« Already ? It was my nineth kill. »

« Well,at least you improved,it's like instant noodles,it always got better with time ! Gahahahaha ! »

« So,it will be our tenth killing countest,you won six of them,and I only won three times,for now,you're winning this round,but I'm confident enough to know I can still win it. »

« Ah ! I won't let you win,sweety bunny ! »

« I won't let you down,big sis ! »

« I told you to stop calling me like this,my favorite **Ultimate Serial Killer **! »

« But why ?! You're my big sis ! At least to me you are,even if you're the **Ultimate Murderous Fiend **! »

« Hey,do ya remember the adult you completly destroyed two years ago ? »

« Why are you talking about this annoyance in front of me,big sis ? »

« Well,it's because I have an idea for this round,the victim must be missing at least a member,you okay with that ? »

« Well,my victims always miss several members,so I don't see where's the problem. »

« Yeah,but there's a bonus to it,it has to be only on the face of the victim ! »

« I see why you talked to me about him now. »

« Oh,and even more of a bonus,if we find the man you wrecked,the one that kills him got to win this round ! Gahahahahaha ! »

« I like that idea,you really are good with this,big sis ! »

« You won't ever stop calling me like that,won't ya ? »

* * *

**MAKOTO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« So we have to go in another room ? »

« Only the three kids,they will sleep in a seperate room than yours,because there isn't the place for them in it,well,it's the one just in front of yours,so there shouldn't be any problems. »

« But I want to sleep with big sis ! »

« You don't really have a choice,little one,I'm not the one making the rules ! »

« I know,RUST,thank you for telling us,by the way,just a question like that,but,what happened to this guy,CRIMSON,was it ? »

« I have to say I'm not sure,actually,he may have been executed,or just sent in another section. »

« Wait,there is multiple sections ? »

« Yes,currently,we are in QUEEN's section,you are a part of it because it was our time to recruit people. »

« Oh,I see,SANE might have talked about it before. »

« Then you should listen more to what he says ! SANE is a very knowledged person ! »

« I think I knew that already. »

« Well it's settled then ! Goodbye,Maki ! »

« Yeah,bye. »

She closed the door behind her.

« I want to sleep already. »

« Well you can,the kids can stay here for now,it's not much of a problem,I have to go see QUEEN,Celes,can you come with me ? »

« Huh ? Why ? »

« Well,it's about your missions,RED told me I had to ask QUEEN to make you do missions,so I'm gonna go to ask for permission,and I wanted you to come,if you do,don't forget to play your role,'kay ? »

« Well,of course I will come for things like this,master. »

Komaru laughed,while Maki and Mukuro blushed,and Jataro was looking confused,Monaca,on her side,didn't look comfortable,while Kotoko just joined Komaru on her laughter.

« Come on,sis,it's already embarassing,don't make it be worse. »

« Okay,okay,I'm sorry,but I just can't see you as an evil person,it doesn't suit you at all ! »

« I already knew that. »

« Well then,good luck you two ! »

« Thank you. »

We went out of the rom,walking toward QUEEN's office,when we arrived in front of it,we knocked on the door.

« Come in. »

They opened the door,and QUEEN was on her chair,doing nothing.

« What are you here for,you two ? »

« Actually,I'm here because RED told me to ask you to give permission to Ce-Taeko to go on missions. »

« Yeah ? What about it ? I mean,why wouldn't I say yes ? Of course she'll go on missions. »

« You hear that,Taeko ? Doesn't that make you happy ? »

« Of course,master. »

They were heading to the door to get back to their room,when QUEEN told them to wait a little.

« What is it ? »

« Well,you said you wanted her to go on missions,right ? »

« And ? »

« I already have a mission for you two,you'll work in team this time,lads. »

« Already ? What is the mission ? »

« Well,since Makoto seems to love butlers so much,you'll both have to charm the butlers of **The Ultimate Affluent Progeny,Byakuya Togami**. »

« Charm them,like,seduce them ? »

« Well,pretty much,do you think you're capable of it ? Because it requires an enormous level in charisma and seducing,so-»

She was cut by the sound of her phone ringing.

« Yeah,who's that ? Oh,what do you need,boss ? Do you really want them to go through that ? I mean,it could be complicated,they aren't experienced in seducing. »

« Don't tell me it's going to be one of those perfect timed situations. »

« I don't know,master,I couldn't possibly know. »

« Okay,I will tell them right away. »

She then stopped the call,and looked straight to both of them.

« Well,looks like you won't be doing that mission,but another one that is exactly the same type of mission. »

« So,who will we have to charm this time ? »

« You have to charm one another. »

« Wow,very funny,what's the real mission ? »

« You won't have to charm anyone,it was a joke,but you'll have to kill this time. »

« And who would we have to kill ? »

« Makoto,you'll have to kill the sister of **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu,The Ultimate Yakuza,**her name is **Natsumi Kuzuryu**,you'll have to get the proofs to point on a certain **Sato Kishio**,a random teenager that hates Natsumi,so she will be good to actually prove your innonence,this is your part of the job,lolita. »

They were looking at QUEEN dumbfounded,did she said Kuzuryu ? As in the most powerful Yakuza clan in the whole continent ?

« You want me to kill a yakuza ?! There's no way I'm gonna kill a yakuza,ask someone else ! »

« You do know you don't have a choice,right? Boss said you would,so you are going to kill her. »

« But why ?! She hasn't do anything to deserve death ! ! »

« Well,technically,yes,she's a yakuza,and her clan killed a lot of our comrades,my comrades… »

« Wow,sounds like you can just go and kill them yourself. »

« If I could I would have already done so. »

« I'm sure if we asked your boss,he would agree just fine,give me your phone,I'm calling him. »

« Don't even think about it. »

« Why not ? Just go yourself,I don't want to kill someone who isn't responsible for the crimes her family commited. »

« Were you thinking this way when you forced her into becoming your slave ? »

« And ? She didn't do shit to me,so I won't do anything to her,that's my final word,accept it or leave it. »

« Urgh,fine,you're annoying,kid,but next time,you will do as you're told,because if you don't I will personaly beat you up. »

« Yeah,if you say so,Taeko,let's go. »

« You didn't think you could deny so easily a mission,now,did you ? »

« What did you say ? »

« You don't really think you can go and as you please,you brat,fine,don't do this mission,but don't cry if you have a missing leg tomorrow,you heard me ? Now you'll get to work... »

She took a knife out of one of the drawers in her desk and threw it at the wall,next to Makoto's head.

« Or I'll kill you. »

« Okay,okay ! Just calm the fuck down ! »

« Good,I'll give you the location,RED,GUARDIAN,SANE and RUST will accompany you on the mission in case it goes out of control,they will give you the proper equipement and information on the way there. »

« Tch,okay,and where is she at ? »

« In the reserve course departement of Hope's peak academy,but don't worry,that won't be too hard to kill her,now go,and don't fuck up this mission. »

« Wait,we have to go right now ? Can't we at least sleep before that ? »

« Do you think I get to sleep when I'm told to go on a mission ? »

« Fair point. »

The door has been opened,without a knock,RED just opened without a care in the world.

« Yo,we have to go,you and I don't want to miss what's going to happen. »

« Like I even want to ! I don't even think I will be able to do that ! »

« Don't worry about it,you're going to be just fine. »

« I'm not worrying about myself,but about her. »

« You don't even know her. »

« And ? Do I need to have a reason for not wanting to kill someone innocent ? »

« Well,no,not really,but it's not like you have the chance to decline. »

« I hate it when you're right. »

« Come on,let's go. »

« Okay. »

We then got out of the office,just to kill an innocent girl,that didn't do anything to them,Celes and I were going to have one hell of a time.


	14. Chapter 13-The Sadness Of A Sister

I do not own danganronpa,it's spike chunsoft's property,not mine.

« Talk ! »

'_thoughts !'_

_« Flashback ! »_

Narration !

* * *

**MAKI'S POINT OF VIEW**

« Where are they ? It has been a while since they went to see QUEEN. »

« Don't ask me,I'm concerned as much as you do. »

« While it's true they didn't come back since then,I'm pretty sure they have been sent on a mission already,it wouldn't surprise me one bit. »

« So big bro isn't coming back ? But I wanted to go with him ! »

« Calm down,Kotoko,you know he will come back eventually,if he is on a mission then it can't be helped,I will stay with you for now,okay ? »

« Okay,but next time,I'm going with him,weither they want it or not ! »

« If you say so. »

« And what are we supposed to do now ? Just wait and stare at the walls ? »

« No,you will all be given something to do. »

The door opened,just to see that REAPER was the one talking.

« Hello everyone,I believe you have an idea of what I'm doing here. »

« Let me guess,give us missions ? »

« Pretty much,except for Jataro,Monaca and Maki,they will train with me today. »

« T-train ? »

« Don't tell me you're going to make them train on their first day here ?! »

« Not my orders,I'm afraid. »

« And how do you plan to train Monaca ? She kinda is on a wheelchair,you know ? »

« Like I don't know that,don't worry about it,being on a wheelchair isn't a problem to become an assassin. »

« You can't actually be serious. »

« I have to say,I am. »

« That annoys me,but there's nothing we can't do about it,when are we going ? »

« Right after I told everyone what they'll have to do. »

« Well hurry up then. »

« Okay,as you already know,Maki,Monaca and Jataro are coming with me,Komaru,QUEEN wanted to train with you,don't ask me why,Mukuro and Kotoko,you will both go on different missions,that's it,now we can go,okay ? »

« Why do I have to go on a mission alone ?! I don't want to ! »

« Don't worry about being alone,I think you're joining Makoto and Taeko for their mission. »

« Wait,really ?! Yay ! »

« But on your side,Mukuro,you'll have to go alone. »

« Okay. »

Well,they are going to be on an 'amazing' adventure,or at least,one that they will never forget,that's for sure.

* * *

**KOTOKO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« I'm happy,I'm going to spend time with big bro ! »

« Hmph,next time it will be me ! »

« Come on Komaru,don't be such a kid. »

« I'm a kid ! »

« You know what I meant. »

« We're going,now,so hurry up. »

REAPER got out of the room and the others followed,not really having a choice,I was the first one to get out,I was excited to go on a mission with Makoto,we were now in the elevator,waiting,for the worst,or the better.

« So,you never told me what I'll have to do on my mission,REAPER. »

« You'll see,Mukuro,to be honest,they just told me you would go on a dangerous mission,I don't really have details. »

« Okay. »

« And what will I do with big bro ? Will I do something amazing ? »

« I don't think you will like it if I told you so you will ask Makoto,okay ? I can't possibly wan't to do that to a little girl,but orders are orders,so I won't tell you,it's better if they do. »

« It doesn't sound amazing when you say it like this,you know ? »

« Yeah,I do,well,executing is my speciality,not explaining. »

After that said,we kept silent for a while,not even our breaths could be heard,after that long silence,we finally arrived,I quickly got out of the elevator,looking around for Makoto.

« You won't find your brother here,he is already in the car with Taeko,Mukuro,your car is the one on the side,here,behind the pillar. »

Mukuro went to the car silently,not watching behind and just went in,the car began to drive away.

« Where's my car,where's my car ?! »

« Calm down,it should be the one over there,we are going together,we don't want you to take the wrong one. »

« Yay ! »

REAPER and I went to the car,he checked who was in and saw SANE,he seemed like he was waiting for someone,he turned around to see REAPER looking through the window and then opened the door.

« It's about time you came,we were waiting for you for a long time,now,so hurry up and take Kotoko to the back of the car. »

REAPER didn't answer,but told me to open the door to the back of the car,I immediately did it,I was really happy about it,when I opened the door,I saw Makoto and Celes,when they saw me,they seemed surprised,and not just a little.

« Kotoko ?! What are you doing here ?! »

« I'm coming with you for the mission ! At least that's what they told me. »

« Please tell me that's only a joke,a bad one,but a joke. »

« Huh ? Why would that be a joke ? »

« I'm going to kill them. »

Makoto began to step out of the car to go see SANE.

« WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO A LITTLE GIRL,YOU ASSHOLE ?! »

Celes and I knew who was shouting in front of the car,Makoto wasn't happy,but I didn't knew why,what reasons did he have to shout this loud ?

« WHY WOULD YOU LET HER COME TO THAT KIND OF MISSION ?! »

Yeah,he was definitely pissed off.

« I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE,JUST A FUCKING LITTLE COMMON SENSE ! SHE IS TEN YEARS OLD ! »

I then understood he was talking about me,so I decided to get out of the car,to try and calm him down,followed by Celes,that was starting to worry about what Makoto could do in his state.

« Big bro ! What's going on ? Why are you screaming this loud ? »

« Please,Kotoko,go back on the car,Taeko,take her back in. »

« But… »

She sighed.

« Okay,master,Kotoko,please let's go back in. »

« Not if he doesn't go back in too ! I don't even know why he is screaming like that ! »

« Kotoko,it's because they made you come to this mission,it's way too dangerous for yo-»

« I don't care about that ! I just want to spend some time with my big bro ! »

« Kotoko,you may die if you come with us ! »

« Hmph,nothing will kill me while my big bro is with me,aren't I right ? »

« I can't make you retire of this mission,now,can I ? »

Makoto sighed.

« You'll have to promise me you will not do anything stupid and reckless,and you will have to be… brave,for what we're going to have to do,okay ? »

« Of course ! If that means I can spend time with you,then it will do ! »

« I don't think you will really enjoy it,but I can't make you leave,so,listen carefully,I'm going to explain everything to you. »

« No problem ! »

Makoto then explained the mission to me,but I didn't really care,but after all,I can be stubborn,even at the point when I'm not bothered by death,or maybe even ending a life,I didn't want to undertand the gravity of my actions after all.

« So if I understood correctly,we just have to accuse someone else for the murder of a yakuza girl,right ? Well everyone here is smart enough to do that,I don't see the problem. »

« Even for that,you're still too innocent… »

« Hey ! What do you mean by that ? I'm a grown up girl ! »

« Of course,Kotoko,of course… »

Celes,on her side,looked worried,I was apparently too pure,at the point I didn't even understood what I was saying,even though I had a…tough past,I didn't even understood the gravity of killing someone.

« You three,are you done talking ? We have a mission to do. »

« Urgh,fine,but someday you'll pay for this,mark my words,payback will hit you hard,and painfully. »

« If you say so. »

« Then let's go. »

Makoto,Celes and I got on the car,ready for 'adventure'.

* * *

**KOMARU'S POINT OF VIEW**

« Why do I have to be alone with you,of all people ? »

« Because I personally wanted to train you,that's the reason,you will be my student from now on. »

« Why me ?! I don't want to be your student ! »

« Like you'd have a choice,I didn't really ask for your opinion. »

« Well I still don't want to ! »

« But you have to. »

« Stop being a smartass already ! If you're my teacher then at least stop being annoying ! »

« Tch,fine,but you better be good when you're training. »

« Urgh,okay. »

Then,out of nowhere,QUEEN jumped at me,I understood the training had begun and I avoided her attack,slightly surprising QUEEN,but it didn't stop her from lightly kicking me on the leg,practically making me fall,but I didn't,and it made QUEEN annoyed,I didn't know why it didn't hurt but I was pissed off,so,with all my strenght,I punched QUEEN on the stomach,but she acted like nothing happened,she distanced herself from me and spat on the side.

« You have good reflexes ! Not bad for a rookie ! But you'll have to do better than that ! »

I was still angry,so I decided to run at QUEEN,instead of letting her approach as I tried to kick her,but QUEEN just jumped above me and kicked me in the back,making me fall,and now,QUEEN was just in front of me,it was when I noticed something,she had a hand on her stomach.

'_So even a twelve years old girl can hurt a grown up adult,I pretty much thought it wouldn't have had any effect,oh well,now I know that if I'm careful enough,I could beat her,but still,I don't think she's at her maximum,I'm pretty sure she can do way better than this,be careful,Komaru.'_

QUEEN wasn't moving,she was waiting for my next move,thinking I would still be pissed.

« Come on,don't tell me you're done already ! »

« No,just waiting. »

« So you're gonna be like that,huh ? Then I'll come to you ! »

'_Good,she fell for it.'_

QUEEN was running to me and then jumped,I made her thought I was going to try to punch her,but I had another idea,I was actually scared because I didn't know if I could do it.

'_I hope this will work.'_

I dropped to the floor while QUEEN was near,I kicked above myself when QUEEN was right above her and accidently kicked her face,I wanted to hit her in the stomach again,but it didn't go as planned,of course,it made QUEEN fall on the floor as I quickly went away from her,when I got up,QUEEN was holding her nose,I may have broke it,it was bleeding,too.

« I told you it was a training,not a fight,well,at least you're a smart and good fighter. »

« Well,kicking you in the face wasn't what I wanted to do,I wanted to hit you in the stomach again,since I saw you holding it a little after I punched you. »

« So you even took that in consideration,huh ? I knew I was right to take you as my student. »

After she said that,she punched her nose,pretty hardly to put it back on place,and she didn't even frowned.

« Well,what are you waiting for,ready for round 2 ? »

« We're still going at it ?! »

* * *

**MAKI'S POINT OF VIEW**

« REAPER,you're not really the kind of assassin to fight,am I right ? »

« Pretty much,it doesn't mean I'm the worst at fighting,though. »

« If you're called REAPER,there must be a reason behind it,right ? I mean,I don't think you're in the rank of SANE or RED,right ? »

« Boss usually call me to execute the people that we capture,but I only kill people that deserves it. »

« I remember CRIMSON saying he prefered being killed than being with you for more than a day,I'm pretty sure you practice torture on your victims as well,am I right ? »

« Exactly,I'm kind of special,because there's only one assassin by section that tortures to get info,and I'm the one from QUEEN's section. »

« So that's why you're called REAPER,because you can chose to end a life quickly,or slowly. »

« Pretty much,yeah,oh,that reminds me,tomorrow,QUEEN wants you and everyone except for Jataro and Monaca to meet in her office,you need codenames. »

« Why aren't they coming ? »

« Because it's their first day. »

« Fair point. »

« So,aren't you're supposed to teach me weak points of a human ? Isn't that why I'm here ? »

« Oh,but don't worry about that,you will have learned by the end of the day a lot of techniques to kill. »

* * *

**MAKOTO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« So this is what Hope's Peak Academy looks like,huh ? »

« Exactly,but this isn't the building we're going into,we're going to the reserve course building. »

« Why did you left the car here ? We could have got much closer to the building,you know ? »

« It's to make sure we don't draw attention. »

« And how do you plan to do that with a limousine ? »

« Limousines are common in japan,have you never noticed that fact before ? »

« Not that kind of limousine,yours could take at least thirty people in it. »

« Haven't you seen the one right there ? It's at least two times bigger than ours. »

RED was right,there was an even more giant limousine on the other street.

« Holy shit,it's huge ! »

« Wow,the one earning it must be rich ! »

« Well,that's pretty obvious. »

« Come on,it's practically lunch time,this is the time when you will kill Natsumi,and then pin the crime on Sato,here,take this,it will help you to create false evidences. »

« Huh,a camera ? Oh,it's one that take instant pictures,it develops them instantly,right ? »

« Yes,that's precisely it,she's part of a photograph group,so it might make her look like the murderer. »

I sighed,they really thought about everything,huh ?

« Great,now the weapon. »

He gave me a metal bat,it was heavy,it could easily bash out someone's head in half.

« And how do I get rid of this ?! »

« Figure this out,this is your test,not ours. »

« Tch,fine. »

We now arrived in front of the gates,there were guards on the back,apparently they didn't notice us,RUST picked something out of his pocket,it was a blowgun,he shooted at the three guards and it instantly made them fall on the floor,he knocked them out with sleep gas,with little balls that explode and then let out some of this gas,RED then threw a knife at the security camera on the entrance.

« Come on,hurry,you three. »

We then started to go to the gates,but they were closed,then RED told us to jump over it on their headsets,but then I saw the keys on one if the guards and took them so that I could open the gates.

« No fun. »

« At least we will not be found this way. »

« Okay,you see the grey building,on the background,on your right,go there,she's in that building. »

The three of us started to run there when SANE told us to stop.

« Your target is here,the girl has blond hair and looks like a brat. »

« So this is Natsumi ? But what is she doing outside her classroom ? »

« Lunch time. »

« Oh,okay,but why is there practically no one ? »

« Because pretty much everyone eats in their classroom,she just happens to not eat there. »

« Well looks like you're lucky,she's going on the building,follow her. »

We were following her,exactly as we were told,we saw her go on a room,it was writen music room over the door.

« Why is she going to the music room ? »

We then sneaked around and saw Natsumi talking to another girl,she had green hair and was tall,they were shouting at each other.

« Stop harrassing Mahiru,you failure of a yakuza ! »

« Hmph,at least I have something to do of my life ! »

« Just please,tell me why you're doing this to her ?! »

« Why ?! Because her talent is useless,but she still got into the main course ! That's why I won't allow her to be my brother's classmate ! »

« W-wait,you're jealous ? Of Mahiru ? But she earned her title ! Why can't you understand ?! I just want all of this to stop ! »

« You are the one that doesn't understand jack shit ! »

« Then tell me ! What can't I understand ?! »

« YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND THE FUCKING FACT THAT I JUST WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH MY BROTHER ! »

« W-what ? »

« I just want to be with my brother again ! »

Natsumi then dropped on her knees and started crying.

« I don't have a talent,so I'm not allowed to be around my brother,do you understand that ?! »

« I never knew that…I'm so sorry,for whatever I told you before,I didn't know ! »

« I just want to see him again… »

Kotoko began to whisper.

« Big bro,even if I hate to say this,now is the time. »

She took out the same kind of blowgun RUST was using before and then opened the door.

« Huh ? W-who are yo -»

Sato was interrupted by the gas Kotoko sent on her face,she then dropped on the floor.

« H-hey ! What the fu-»

Kotoko then shot one at Natsumi,she then dropped on the floor as well.

« Kotoko…thank you,you've done well. »

« Is something wrong big bro ? You seem sad ? »

« It's just,after what she just said,I still have to kill her,I…I just can't,she's just a lonely girl,not a killer. »

« Makoto,why are you hesitating now ? She's right here,and you can kill her easily ! Why can't you do it ?! »

« Because we're supposed to kill bad people ! If she was a complete asshole I would have killed her,but she just want to be with her brother ! And as a brother myself,I can't. »

« Well done,you've completed the test. »

'_What did he just say ?'_

« You can be proud of yourself,you've completed the task,the test was simply to see if you would know the difference over someone you have to kill or an innocent. »

« You've got to be fucking kidding me. »

« Please tell me it's a joke. »

« What,aren't you happy that you don't have to kill her ? »

« Of course we are,but I just thought I had to kill her for no fucking reason ! »

« Yeah,sorry for that,we had orders. »

« Orders my ass ! You were enjoying that ! I could hear it in your voice just now,RED ! »

« I will admit your reaction kinda maked me laugh. »

« Okay then,fuck you,Taeko,Kotoko,we're going,before I lose my mind. »

After a while,we arrived to the gates,no one was here except the gards that were here earlier,still knocked out,we saw RED,GUARDIAN,SANE and RUST all the way to the front gates,I reopened it when I heard a girl yell.

« Hey ! You ! What are you doing here ? »

'_Shit,I have to close the gate,quick !'_

Makoto waited for Kotoko and Celes to pass the gate and then closed it quickly,at least their faces couldn't be seen because of the masks they were wearing...

* * *

_« Kids,take one of those masks,there is a chance you might be seen,so we want to make sure you can't be identified. »_

_« Why are those masks all the same,but just slightly changed ? »_

_« We're an association,remember ? »_

_« Fair point. »_

_« Personally,I want to take this one,the white one with red cards,for I love cards. »_

_« I want to take the mask with demon horns ! » _

_« Guess I will take the normal looking white one,then. __»_

* * *

« Gate closed,run,girls ! »

« Stop where you are ! »

I looked behind while still running and saw a girl with lavender coloured hair,she was opening the gate,so we had to act quick,Kotoko took out her blowgun and tried to shoot on the girl,while she missed two of the shoots,one of them actually touched the girl,making her fall over,and bam,she was asleep.

« Good work Kotoko ! »

« Thank you big bro ! »

« Now,you two,leave the praise for later,and run,even if I am getting tired,we could be seen ! »

« True. »

We kept running away from the front gates,when we were out of sight and with the others,we putted out our masks.

« Urgh,those things are super hot ! »

« I'm glad we finally finished this bloody mission,I hated it. »

« Well at least I spent some time with you,big bro ! »

« Yeah,that's the most important thing,spending time with you two,aren't I right Taeko ? »

I just remembered I was with the adults,so I had to put a little act,though I didn't really feel like it.

« But of course. »

We entered the car,and after two minutes,I was so tired that I had easily fell asleep,Kotoko followed me and decided to hug me to sleep,we had a rough day,so for now,good night,sleep tight,don't let the bed bugs bite…


	15. Chapter 14-Trigger Happy Havocc

I do not own danganronpa,it's spike chunsoft's property,not mine.

« Talk ! »

'thoughts !'

« Flashback ! »

Narration !

* * *

**MUKURO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« So,what is my mission about ? »

« No one told you,dear ? »

« No,at least tell me your codenames,I don't know who both of you are. »

« I'm SHIMMERING,and he is **SOUL**,but he practically never talks,so don't bother asking him anything. »

« … »

« Yeah,I can see that. »

« Your mission… You'll have to take care of someone for us,if you know what I mean. »

« I'm a soldier,speak clearly,I'm not afraid of the word kill. »

« Okay,you will have to kill a girl named Natsumi Fuyuhiko,since Makoto,Taeko and Kotoko couldn't take care of her,and pin the murder on a girl named Sato. »

« So we were basically waiting here to know if they killed her or not ? »

« Precisely,and since we're not far away from Hope's Peak,you can just go,take this headset,I will guide you. »

« … »

« Okay. »

I got out of the car and started to dash on the direction of the academy,when I arrived,I saw that the camera in front of the gate was broken and saw three guard and a girl with lilac hair on the floor,asleep.

« Did Makoto and the others do that ? »

« Pretty much,now go,you don't have much time,go to the grey building on the right,in the back,they are in that building,on the fourth floor,in the music room. »

« Okay,got it. »

I then went as quickly as possible on the building,on the fourth floor,and then I found the music room.

« There you are,now go in,kill the blond girl and pin the murder on the other girl,Sato Sonogami. »

I didn't respond,but I then opened the door and took out my knife,but then I saw a better weapon and proof to pin the girl with,the vase,if I broke it and putted it on the girl's hand,then it would be a perfect crime scene,then I saw a camera,even better,now I was sure I could pin the crime on her perfectly,so I took the vase,and here it goes.

**KASHLINK !**

I smashed the girl on the head and she started to bleed a lot,I checked her pulse,I was now sure she was dead,the blow instantly killed her.

« The camera,and then I finished. »

I took the camera and started to take pictures of the crime scene,but before that,I broke the window so that I could easily escape,after I took the photos,I putted them on Sato's bag and putted the camera on Sato's hands,to make even more proofs,I took some shards of the vase and then putted some on her.

« Alright,time to go. »

I jumped out of the window and landed in a bush,when I got out of it,I still had some leafs on me,but that didn't matter,I just had to get out of here.

« The exit is in front of you,just run and you will be here in no time,dear. »

« Don't state the obvious,and stop calling me that. »

« Okay,darling. »

« Did I stutter ? »

« Calm down,honey,there's no need for such pressure. »

« Do it one more time and you will join the girl. »

« Okay,I'll stop. »

« Yeah,it's better for you. »

« … »

As I got out of here,I didn't see anybody that could have been a witness.

« So no one saw anything,good. »

I jumped above the gate and ran away,no one saw anything,and no one would know the truth.

* * *

**MAKI'S POINT OF VIEW**

« Well,I sure learned how to brainwash someone,but I don't think it will ever serve me. »

« Trust me,it will. »

« You're creepy,mister. »

« Well,he isn't supposed to be happy-go-lucky,he is an assassin after all. »

« That's true. »

« Stop talking about me for a minute,and go to your room,we've finished your lesson for today,I have things to do too. »

« Okay. »

As we went on our way out,we encoutered Makoto and the others on the elevator,they looked a little satisfied.

« Hey Maki ! Kids ! You look bored. »

« And you look happy. »

« Yeah,a little,and upset at the same time,but don't worry about that,it's not that much of a deal,but anyway,what did you do on your training ? »

« We l-learned how to b-brainwash people. »

« Nevermind that,don't say anything. »

We went on the elevator,and when we finally arrived to our room,we talked a little,about what was the mission of Makoto and the other two,how it ended,but then a knock interrupted them.

« Who is it ? »

« QUEEN,with Komaru. »

Makoto opened the door and we saw QUEEN and Komaru… on her shoulder ?

« I may or may not have knocked her down on the training by accident. »

« I hate you. »

« Hey,at least she's a good fighter,she broke my nose two times,you know ? She even hurted my ribs. »

« Well,you pissed her off,don't you ? »

« I dunno,but she's a good fighter,and she's smart,so that gives a really great assassin in the end. »

« Yeah,yeah,cool. _»_

QUEEN then just putted Komaru on a bed.

« At least I know she will be a great one,now that she's my rookie. »

QUEEN got out of the room,waving her hand,and closed the door behind her.

« Well,if it doesn't bother you,I'm going to take a nap. »

« Of course it doesn't bother us,Maki. »

« Okay then. »

I jumped on my bed and instantly closed my eyes,but fifty minutes later…

« Mukuro,please tell me it's a joke. »

« What ? Didn't you fail to kill her ? They told me so,so I finished the job. »

« I think I'm going to be mad. »

« I can't believe it,they lied to us… »

« What did you expect ? I know I shouldn't have trusted them ! Once again,we've been fucking lied to ! And by who ? Adults ! I can't stand this anymore. »

« Huh ? What's going on ? »

« What's going on,huh ? I don't even want to know anymore ! »

« What happened ? »

« They ordered Mukuro to kill the girl we just spared ! »

« Wait,really ?! »

« Of course it's for real ! Because of those pieces of shit ! »

« Makoto,calm down,we can't do anyhting about it anymore,you know ? »

« But I don't give a damn about that ! They made Mukuro kill a girl that only wanted to be with her brother ! She never did anything wrong ! »

« Big bro ! You calm down now or else I'll bite your di -»

« Don't even dare to finish that sentence,Kotoko ! »

Suddenly,someone hugged Makoto from behind.

« Please calm down,Makoto,being angry doesn't suit you. »

« K-Komaru ? »

« Ssh,don't worry,okay ? Just don't scream. »

And after that said,she fell again on her bed.

« I'm trying to sleep. »

Makoto looked dumbfounded,he was surprised to see what his sister could do while sleeping.

« Heh,you really are one of a kind,little sister. »

Makoto calmed down,and apologized to everyone for screaming,after a little while,they were all asleep,exhausted of this journey,and this kind of situation had happened a lot,but imagine,seven months later,two days before Makoto,Mukuro and Celes would enter Hope's Peak Academy,did they change ? Or maybe not ? Well let's see…

* * *

**MAKOTO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« Komaru,wake up ! You're going to be late for your mission if you don't wake up ! »

« Just five more minutes,Maki… »

« No ! You're supposed to be ready in five minutes,everyone else is ready ! »

« Let me sleeeeep… »

« Komaru,listen to Maki and get ready to go,okay ? »

« Urgh,fine… »

She got out of her bed and went on the bathroom.

« I'm going to see if the kids are ready,make sure Komaru isn't late,okay,Maki ? »

« Sure. »

I went out of the room and knocked on the door of the kids's room,the room right in ront of ours.

« Are you ready,kids ? »

« I'm helping Monaca to put on her skirt,it won't take long ! »

« Okay Kotoko,are the others ready ? »

« I am,mister Makoto. »

« Perfect,**Nagisa**,but I thought I told you to stop calling me mister,I'm not old,not even an adult,and you,Jataro ? »

« Y-yes,I'm ready,just taking my shoes. »

« Okay. »

After a couple of minutes,four kids got out of there,and one that you may not know yet,his name is **Nagisa Shingetsu,the L'il Ultimate Social Studies**,it's his talent due to the pression his father expressed on him,he was making him work everyday to be the best of the best,making him take drugs to stay awake,a little like my parents,but with drugs and medical ways instead of physical torture and discipline,Maki talked to him,and,in a way,saved him.

« Good morning,you four. »

« Hi big bro ! »

« H-hello. »

« Hi Makoto,I'm happy to see you. »

« Good morning mister Naegi. »

After our greetings,the door behind me opened,revealing everyone,even Komaru.

« I'm sorry I didn't wake up in time. »

« Don't worry about it,you're ready,that's all that matters,so,morning codenames check,**WOLF **? »

« Here. »

Mukuro raised a finger.

« **CARETAKER **? »

« Yeah. »

This time it was Maki.

« **BASIC **? »

« I hate that nickname. »

Komaru was annoyed by her nickname,and asked many times to change it,but it was always refused.

« **GAMBLE** ? »

« I am here. »

Celes bowed.

« **DRAMA **? »

« Here,big bro ! »

Kotoko was bouncing happily.

« **MASK **? »

« Y-yeah. »

Jataro raised a hand shyly.

« **WHEEL **? »

« Yes. »

Monaca said it in a serious tone.

« And last but not least,**INTELECTUAL **? »

« Present. »

Nagisa just stood here,calmly.

« Hey,why do we have to do it if you don't ? »

« True,say yours. »

I sighed.

« Okay… **LUCKSTER **is here,can we go now ? »

« Yeah,we can now. »

We all went toward QUEEN's office,once we arrived,we saw QUEEN and SANE waiting in front of the door,probably for us.

« You're finally here,what took you so long ? »

« Komaru went on the bathroom five minutes before we had to be here. »

« Hey ! »

« Yeah,that's a valuable excuse. »

« God I hate you so much right now. »

« Cool,so,you already know what you have to do today,right ? »

« Yeah,we have to go and kill an alcoholic bastard that exploit his son so that he can steal beer for him,right ? »

« Exactly,ya think any of you can drive or do someone have to drive you there ? »

« Nobody within our group can drive,we are not legally that old yet. »

« Okay,SANE,drive them there. »

« Of course,milady. »

SANE then started to walk toward the elevator,waving at us so that we could follow him.

« Mister SANE,I have a question. »

« Then please ask it INTELECTUAL. »

« Thank you,I was wondering,if you all know our names,why don't we know yours ? »

« That was an order from the boss,but I guess you can know now that you're fully engaged in the group,my name is **Shido Kirishima**,now you know it. »

« Shido,huh ? That's actually a nice name. »

« If you say so but when we are here,call me by my nickname,of course,when we are in public,call me by my name. »

« Yeah,I figured. »

As they arrived to the elevator,Monaca entered first with Kotoko pushing her wheelchair,she insisted to do it,and after that,everyone entered.

« So,who's the kid we're saving this time ? »

« His name is **Masaru Daimon, the L'il Ultimate P.E.** »

« Wait,we're gonna save Masaru ? »

« You know him,Kotoko ? »

« Well,yeah,the others too,he was in our class. »

« Oh,well that make things a little easier. »

The elevator stopped and the car was waiting for us.

« Let's go. »

They all went to the car and SANE began to drive,to be precise,we were in front of the house of Masaru after twelve minutes,Komaru,who looked a little pissed off,went to knock on the door.

« Who is that ? »

« Police,you may let us enter. »

« Why would the police come here ? »

« You have ten seconds before we open the door ourselves ! »

'_Wow,Komaru became good at that sort of things.'_

« Yeah,yeah,coming. »

As soon as he opened the door,Komaru punched him directly in the jaw without mercy,making him fall over.

« What the fuck ?! »

« Where is your son,you alcoholic fuck ?! »

« What,this little shit ? That's what you wanted ? »

« Where is he ? »

« H-he is upstairs,in the ceiling ! »

« And why is he in the ceiling ?! »

« Because he pisses me off ! He didn't take the beer I wanted from the fucking sho-»

He didn't have time to finish his phrase,it was cut short by Mukuro's knife,she threw it right between his eyes.

« He was talking too much to say nothing interesting. »

« Fair point. »

« I found Masaru ! »

« Great job,Nagisa. »

« H-huh ? N-Nagisa ? Kotoko ? Monaca ?! Jataro ?! What are you all doing here ?! »

Everyone then went upstairs except Monaca for obvious reasons to see that Kotoko was hugging Masaru a little.

« Yay ! Now us five are finally reunited ! »

« What are you talking about,why are you even here ?! If my dad finds out,we're done for ! »

« Don't worry about him,he won't be bothering you anymore. »

« What ? »

« Well,we came to save you,like everyone here did for me ! »

« You mean you are kinda kidnapping me ? »

« More like adopting you,after all,you don't have any parents anymore. »

« WOLF,now that's a rude a way of telling him. »

« You killed him ?! Awesome ! »

« Wait,what ? »

« I'm happy you did the job for me,after all,he was an asshole,beating me up practically every day,and it's his fault if… mommy died… »

He said that last part in a saddest tone.

« You won't have to worry about that anymore,he's gone forever now. »

« And that's great ! »

« So,we're gonna stand here and wait or are we going ? »

After Maki said that,we went on our way out,but first,Komaru took the key of the house on Masaru's father's corpse and closed the door,we were surprised,because no one saw anything,not even the car coming and leaving and so we finished our mission and went back to the base.

« So,Masaru,you do know your life has completely changed now that that we took you with us,right ? »

« It doesn't take a genius to know that,I mean,you kinda broke into my home,killed my father and just took me on a car,of course my life has changed. »

« He has a point there. »

« Well,know that you're now an assassin,and that life won't be easy on you. »

« An assassin ? Like kill when you're told to kill ? I only want to kill bad people though. »

« There's no problem with this,don't you worry about that. »

« Well then I'm in ! »

« Great,welcome to the family. »

Did you now witness how much they have changed ? How much they have grown ? In only 7 months,their maturity has become the one of a grown up person,in two days,they will spent only two years at Hope's Peak,but what is supposed to feel like two years for Makoto,Celes and Mukuro will now feel like two days,and finally,**the Mutual Killing game will begin…**

* * *

Dark. It was the only thing around me,Makoto Naegi,I didn't have this dream in a long time now,a dark room,where there was nothing,well,it didn't affect me much anymore now,the last thing I remembered was going on the academy,Hope's Peak Academy,and then nothing,just a pitch black void.

« Wa..u.. »

I recognized this voice,it talked to me everytime I was in this dream,telling me to wake up or just calling my name,and at the end,a headache,and I would wake up.

« Wak..u.. ! »

It started,the pain began to come straight at his head,he thought his brain was going to give up on hime,but he couldn't talk,nor make a scream,and he couldn't move either.

« Wake up ! »

I then woke up,like in every each of my dreams,I would wake up after the third time the voice talked to me,and as I woke up,I thought I was going to throw up,but I had enough strenght to contain myself,I then saw I was in a classroom,a little surprised.

« Why am I in a classroom ? »

I saw that there was something on the desk I was on,so I looked at what it said.

« Hey there new kid ! New Semester is about to start,starting from today,this school will be **your entire world !** »

« Kinda creepy,but well,this is Hope's Peak,of course it will feel like a new world to me,but why did I wake up in an empty classroom ? And why does this thing looks like it has been written by a kid ? »

'_Wait,what time is it ? I think I should have been at the entrance at eight o'clock.'_

I looked at the clock,and it said it was eight o'clock,if I went quickly,I could still be on time.

« I'm pretty sure the ceremony has already started,but if I'm sure of what I'm thinking,it won't matter anyway,I've most likely been kidnapped,so I'm not sure if this Hope's Peak at all. »

I then went out of the room and began to look everywhere around me.

« I knew it,there are cameras everywhere,someone is watching through it. »

As I arrived at the entrance,I saw something,I wasn't alone,there was fourteen other people with me in there,and I knew two of them,I also noticed that everyone was now staring at him.

« So we were fifteen after all… »

« You,you are most likely late ! What do you have to say for this ?! »

« Well,not much,I pretty much just woke up in a classroom. »

« Y-you too ? »

« That is no excuse,you should have woke up earlier ! »

« Stop screaming,you peasant,you make me want to vomit. »

« Insulting your comrade is not allowed in a school environment ! »

I began to walk in the direction of Mukuro and Celes,that were already regrouped.

« Hi girls,you don't know why or when you were in here too,right ? »

« Pretty much,I'm pretty sure we've all been kidnapped. »

« That wouldn't surprise me in the slightest,considering this gigantic door and the metal plates covering the windows. »

« Well,we should just get to know everyone for now. »

« We already did,you just took your time to come,we've all been here for at least twenty minutes now. »

« Did I sleep that long ? »

« I think so,master. »

« Please don't call me that,at least not in front of everyone,besides,with the information we got on them,we pretty much knew them even before we met. »

« True. »

« Then what are you waiting for ? Go and meet them. »

« Okay,later,you two. »

As I began to walk off,a really muscular girl began to walk in my direction,she had long white hair and eyes,she was wearing a sailor costume,her name was Sakura Ogami,but I already met her before.

« Hello there,Sakura,we meet again,how have you been since last time ? »

« Very well,thank you,and how are you ? »

« Well,I think I've been doing fine,have you met everyone yet ? I was going to do that,since I don't know them. »

« I believe you have come really late compared to everyone here,we have all had the time to make presentations,but if you have to go see someone first,I think you should see the blond one first,at least you will be getting rid of the most annoying one,he will only tell you that you are a trash,and will make you feel ashamed of yourself,so I believe it is the best option. »

« Well thank you for the information,Sakura. »

« The pleasure is all mine. »

I then waved my hand at her and then began to walk toward the blond guy with glasses.

'_I think he must be Byakuya Togami,a cocky blond guy degrading other people,I don't think anyone else would fit that description here.'_

I then stopped in front of him,and before I could say anything,the progeny began to talk to me.

« What are you doing here ? Clearly you must see you're making me lose my time. »

« Don't know,don't care,my name is Makoto Naegi,the Ultimate Lucky Student,by the way,what's yours ? »

« Who do you think you are,talking to me like we knew each other ? Remember my name,because I won't say it twice,I am Byakuya Togami,the Ultimate Affluent Progeny,truly,you must be ashamed,you do not have a real talent,you just won a joke,a stupid lottery. »

« You're one to talk,you know ? An Affluent Progeny ? You're only here because you have money and knowledge,that can't be considered a talent on it's own,so don't talk when you don't know what to say,okay ? »

« You should take those words back instantly ! It's an order ! »

« And what are you gonna do about it ? Saying I'm a peasant ? Find better insults,because I'm not rich doesn't mean I can't be better than you,remember that before making a fool of someone. »

« You will pay dearly for what you've done today,I swear it on the Togami's name ! »

« Yeah,if you say so,bye. »

As I began to walk off,I felt like someone was glaring at me,and I was right,a girl with lilac hair was watching me carefully,so I decided to go and see her when I bumped into someone,making her fall,a tan girl wearing a red jacket,she had brown hair and blue eyes,I then decided to give her a hand to help her up.

« I'm sorry,I wasn't watching where I was walking,are you okay ? »

« No,that's fine,don't sweat about it,I'm **Asahina Aoi,the Ultimat Swimmer**,and you are ?! »

'_Wow,she seems energetic,to say the least,but I think that she's kind.'_

« I'm Makoto Naegi,the Ultimate Lucky Student,but just call me Makoto,please. »

« No problem ! Hey,how do you spell Makoto ? »

« Exactly as it sounds,M-A-K-O-T-O. »

« Thank you ! So,Makoto,Makoto,Makoto… »

« Hum,what are you doing ? »

« I'm writing your name on the back of my hand three times to help me remember it ! »

« Oh,I see,my little sister does that too. »

« Oh,then I think I will be friend with both you and your sister ! »

« If you say so,well,I've gotta go meet the others,now,bye. »

« Bye Makoto ! »

As I looked all around himself,I then saw the girl with lilac hair again so I went to see her,and this time nothing stopped me from doing so.

« Hi,I noticed you've been staring at me for a while now,so I decided to greet you,my name is Makoto Naegi,I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student. »

« **Kyoko Kirigiri**. »

'_Weird,she didn't said her talent.'_

« Can I know your talent ? »

« Do I need to give you my talent ? »

« Do you at least know it ? You seem to be frustrated about it. »

« Why wouldn't I know my talent ? I just don't need to talk about it. »

« Yeah,sure. »

« But I have a question,did you say your name was Makoto Naegi ? »

« Yeah,why ? »

« Nothing,just because I wasn't sure about something. »

'_Couldn't she think about a better excuse ?'_

« I will go and meet the others. »

« … »

She didn't bother to respond to me,so I just leaved and went to see someone else,I went to see a girl with dark hair,she had glasses and grey eyes,she was wearing a long skirt,I thought I recognized her,but I didn't want to seem too straight,so I just asked her name.

« Hi,I'm Makoto Naegi,and you are ? »

« Why are you t-talking t-to me ? I c-can see in y-your eyes t-that you t-think I'm boring a-and ugly. »

« You ? Ugly ? Then what am I ? A trashcan or something ? Don't say you're ugly and boring,and besides,I've just met you,why would I think that ? »

« B-because everyone t-thinks that ab-bout me. Don't lie about i-it,I c-can clearly see y-you think I am. »

« No I'm not,in fact,I think you're pretty,well,I'm generally speaking,of course,you didn't even present yourself,how can I think you're boring if I don't even know your talent ? »

« You're o-only saying t-that to be k-kind,but I s-still don't b-believe you,anyway,I'm **Toko Fukawa,the U-Ultimate Writ-ting Prodigy**. »

« Oh,I see,I've already read one of your books before,'So Lingers The Ocean',even if love stories aren't my favorite,I thought it was a really great book,the book that was the most sold this year,right ? »

« You a-actually read o-one of my b-books ? »

« Well it really was good,know that it wasn't boring at all,if it's one of your creations,then you aren't boring. »

« Y-yeah,if you say s-so. »

She walked away,her face in her hands,so I decided to go meet someone else,I then saw the guy that told me that I was late and a guy who looked like a biker,it looks like they were arguing over something.

« So what ?! I can't even say fuck and I can't run in the hallways ?! You can't tell me what to do,shrimp ! »

« Swearing is inappropriate in a school environment ! »

« Just shut up ! »

« Stop swearing ! »

« Ahem ! »

They both looked at me,sine I now had their attention.

« What do you want,shorty ? »

« Can you guys stop yelling at each other and tell me who you are ? My name is Makoto Naegi,by the way. »

« With pleasure,classmate ! My name is **Kiyotaka Ishimaru **! I'm the **Ultimate Moral Compass **! »

« Don't you ever stop being so formal ?! Anyways,the name is **Mondo Owada,the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader**,nice to meet ya. »

« If I want to be formal,then I will be ! »

« Start being a man for once ! Being formal is shit ! »

« And being violent is lame ! »

« I'll just leave those two. »

I then walked off,just to be accosted by a boy with really long and messy brown hair,he looked like an hermit.

« Hey man,how are you ? Because I'm fine. »

« Well I'm fine,thank you for asking. »

« Cool,stay chill,I totally saw it,you know ? »

« Huh ? What did you see ? »

« Your future ! Your future is a black and white bear with a red eye and he is the headmaster of the school ! Crazy,right? »

« What ? »

« Well I saw that in my crystal ball,aftet all I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure,the Ultimate Clairvoyant. »

« And you saw that in my future ? What accuracy do you have from your visions ? »

« Twenty pourcents in the minimum,why do you ask ? »

« You do know there is a chance that what you said was true,right ? »

« That won't happen,don't worry,a black and white bear ? Headmaster of this academy ? I don't think so. »

« Yeah,that's true,it probably won't happen. »

« Ya still didn't tell me your name,you know ? »

« Ah,yes,sorry,my name is Makoto Naegi,I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student. »

« Cool,hey,we gotta go get some drink sometime. »

« But we can't drink alcohol. »

« Well I can,I'm eighteen. »

« Oh,I see,bye. »

« Yeah,stay chill,dude. »

« Okay. »

After talking with Yasuhiro,I remembered that Celes's real last name was Yasuhiro,with that in mind,I just went to see a girl,she was really short,she was a brunette and she was wearing a green skirt,but that's when Makoto saw someting,her skirt flew a little when she walked,so I saw his underwear,he was wearing a boxer under it,I then understood that she was a he.

« Hey,I'm Makoto Naegi,the Ultimate Lucky Student,and you are ? »

« H-hello,my name is **Chihiro Fujisaki,the Ultimate Programmer**. »

« Hey,hum,I know it mays sounds rude but,can I ask you something ? »

« Y-yeah ? W-what is it ? Did I do something wrong ? Please tell me I didn't upset you ? »

« Oh no,don't worry about that,you didn't do anything wrong,but,when I started to come to you,your skirt may have flew a little when you moved,and…I may or may not have seen you were wearing a boxer,are you actually a boy ? »

« Y-y-you saw w-what ?! »

« Listen,it was an accident,I promise I won't tell anyone,your secret is safe with me,but,I just wanted to ask why you're dressing like a girl,well of course,just tell me only if you want to. »

« You p-promise you won't t-tell anyone what y-you saw ? »

« Well,yeah,of course,I don't see why I would tell that to anyone. »

« You promise y-you w-won't laugh ? »

« Promise. »

« Well,basically,I d-dress as a g-girl because people always bullied me and told me that I wasn't a boy,that I was too fragile and weak to be one,so I decided that maybe i-if I w-was a girl,I wouldn't b-be bullied anymore. »

« Wow,I'm sorry,I couldn't have known that,well,if you want to talk about it more,I'm here,don't forget about it. »

« T-thank you,I think we will b-be good f-friends. »

« I don't think so,I'm sure of it. »

« B-bye. »

I then started to walk off when a guy came toward me,he was fat and had short brown hair,he was wearing glasses,a jacket that was clearly not his size anymore and a red backpack.

« Well hello there,fellow protagonist,how are you feeling today ? »

« Me ? A protagonist ? I think you're mistaken. »

« No,I am not ! Look at the facts ! You have an ahoge,you look basic,you have a hood,and you seem to be getting along with practically every girl here ! Tell me,if you're not a protagonist,then what are you ?! »

« Hum,I dunno,really,I'm Makoto Naegi by the way,and you are ? »

« Oh,but where are my manners,my name is **Hifumi Yamada,the Ultimate Doujin Author**,but you can also call me the alpha and the omega. »

« Okay,if that makes you happy. »

After ten minutes while Hifumi was telling me I was a protgonist,I just went somewhere else and went to see a guy with orange hair and beard,he had cyan eyes and was talking with a girl that had blue hair and eyes,she had a traditional japanese schoolgirl uniform,I recognized her,she was Sayaka Maizono,the Utlimate Pop Sensation,we were in middle school together.

« I just tell you,I want to learn from you,how do you get so much in the music top ? I have to learn your secrets to become the Ultimate Musician. »

« Well,I don't really have secrets,when I'm on stage,I just go all out for everyone supporting me,that's all that matters to me,I think. »

« Wow,really ? That's all ?! Then I can be the Ultimate Musician in no time ! »

« If you say so… »

« Hum,hi. »

« Oh,hey you,who are you ? »

« Hi,my name is Makoto Naegi,I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student. »

« I'm **Leon Kuwata,the Ultimate Baseball Star**,but no shit,I hate baseball,I want to become the Ultimat Musici-»

He was cut off by Sayaka,interrupting him.

« M-Makoto ?! Is that really you ?! »

« Huh ? Well,I'm surprised you even remember me. »

« How can I not remember you ?! After what happened,we thought yo-»

**DING DONG BING BONG !**

Sayaka was cut short by the bell's ring but then,something weird happened,the monitor that was in the room started to show something,but it was really blurry.

« Mike check,mike check,is everyone here ? Well then,please everyone,gather to the gym ! »

« Sorry,we will talk later. »

« But…okay then,but we'll have a lot to talk about. »

« Hum,okay ? »

I didn't really know what she meant about that,we all went to the gym silently after hearing that mischevious voice,after we all reached the gym,we found out that there was nothing in here.

« So,what are we supposed to see when we are here ? Because I don't see anything. »

« What,do we have to wait for someone to arrive ? »

« Hello,Hope's Peak Academy ! I believe you were all waiting for me to arrive ! Well I'm now here ! »

After the voice said that,a **black and white teddy bear with a red eye** was standing on the podium.

« A-a teddy bear. »

« I'm not a teddy bear ! I'm **Monokuma,the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy **! »

« Wait,did that thing just talk ? »

« Hey ! Don't call your headmaster a 'thing' ! I have a heart and you just hurted it ! »

« Guess your prediction was right,huh ? »

« Well I'm right for once. »

« Stop playing around,would you ? And show your real face,peasant ! »

« What's a real face ? »

« There's no point arguing with him. »

« Hey,can you at least explain why we are trapped in here ? I mean,there is clearly no way we can escape from here,the metal plates on the windows and the giant door says it all,we've been kidnapped,I'm pretty sure of it. »

« This one catched up quick ! Very well,let me tell you,starting from today,you will live in this school forever ! »

« What ? Did you just say forever ? »

« Exactly,this school is your new home,your new world ! And there is no way to get out of here ! »

« No way to escape ?! But we're going to die in here ! »

« Don't worry about that,the food is refilled everyday,the drinks are too and you all have your own dorms,well I would have said that in normal circumstances,but there are some rooms that are still in construction,there has been an accident and half of them blew up,so I will tell you what you'll have to do about it later,but hey,since I'm generous,let me tell you something,there is an actual way of getting out. »

« Really ? What is it ? »

« To get out of here,you have to kill somebody else ! »

« What ? »

« You heard me ! You can kill each other the way you want,strangle,poison,torture,shot in the head,there is no restriction about what you can do to get out of here ! »

« You're not serious,are you ? Why do you think we will do what you want ? »

« Why ? Oh,but you will see very quickly why. »

« You think I'll do this shit ?! I will beat the shit out of you ! »

Mondo just went to the stage and took Monokuma in his hand,as soon as he did that,the mechanic bear started to make a weird sound.

**BIP ! BIP !**

I understood what it was so I told Mondo to throw it away.

« Why would I ?! »

« Don't ask ! Just throw it on the stage ! »

Mondo then threw it in direction of the stage,in the air and then,Monokuma exploded.

« Wow ! Holy shit ! How did you knew it was gonna do that ?! »

« Because it was beeping,and beeping sounds always means that's a bomb or an alarm. »

« Oh yeah,didn't think about that. »

« Hey,if the teddy bear is dead,does that mean we can go home,now ? »

« Most likely not,I'm pretty sure it was just a robot,there should be more than one of this thing. »

« For the last time,I'm neither a thing nor a teddy bear ! I'm your headmaster ! And you,dick head ! Consider this as a warning ! Because violence toward the headmaster is not allowed in this Academy ! »

« What ?! There is no rule telling me that ! »

« Tch,actually,there is. »

« What ?! »

« They are written in this thing,those rules are stupid,I won't allow you to make me be as low as those insects with these rules ! »

« Hey,can you stop talking for a minute,smartass ? »

« Why,you pathetic plushie ?! »

« Yeah,yeah,just shut up and let me talk,so,for the dorms,I'm terribly sorry to tell you that it's not allowed to sleep anywhere else than in a dorm,and since there has been an accident,some of the rooms have been destroyed,so you will have to find a room partner if you don't have a dorm,but the persons that have one can't sleep in someone else's dorm,or you will have a punishment,if you ever break a rule,the punishement will be simple,a pure execution ! »

« E-e-execution ?! »

« Exactly,so,for who will sleep with who,just figure that out by yourselves,you will see if your room is destroyed or not,and if in twenty minutes everyone doesn't have a room,then I will do it for everyone,even if some of you have found a room ! »

« Wait,but we're fifteen,so there must be a room of three persons ! »

« Yeah ? So ? I told you,decide yourself ! Well bye for now ! »

« Hey wait a minute ! »

« What is it ? »

« What does this rule mean ? 'Anyone who kills a fellow student and become 'blackened' will graduate,unless they are discovered'. What does this mean ? »

« You will know soon enough,don't worry about this for now,but hey,you're losing more time to choose your dorm,you should hurry,only fifteen minutes left before I choose ! »

« Oh god damnit. »

« Run,boys and girls,run ! »

As soon as he said that,most of the people here started to run toward the dorms,who am I kidding,everyone,except for Byakuya,and as soon as we got to the dorms,we knew why half of it was destroyed,it looked like a bomb exploded in the back of it,but there were clearly more than half of the rooms that disappeared,there was gravels everywhere,and enormous rocks everywhere,too,you could see some Monokumas with shovels and pickakes,trying to destroy the rocks,but what had happened ?That's a story for later.

« Well that's a lot of damage ! »

« Is that a reference ? »

« Maybe,maybe not. »

« Well what are we waiting for ?! Look for your rooms and if you don't have one,ask to sleep with someone else ! »

As we looked through,we saw that the only dorms left were kyoko's room,Kiyotaka's,mine,Mondo's,Sayaka's,Byakuya's,Mukuro's and Chihiro's,but three or four more rocks and Chihiro wouldn't have a room anymore,and without a real reason,Hifumi started to shout happily.

« My room ! I still have my room ! »

« What are you talking about ? »

« Come and see for yourselves ! »

As we came where Hifumi was telling us to look,we saw there really was a room with Hifumi's name on it,it was a miracle that it hasn't been destroyed by the rocks.

« Well,what time do we have left to decide ? »

« Hi students ! One minute left ! »

« Whaaaaaat ?! You must be joking ! »

« No I'm not ! Thirty seconds now ! »

« Well fuck. »

« Twenty seconds ! »

« Can't you just shut up and start choosing already ?! »

« Okay,okay,you guys are no fun. »

Monokuma then took out two different lotteries,one with marked room owners and the other was tagged with room-mates.

« So,since you haven't decided in time,I will do it for you,my dear students ! »

Monokuma then began to roll the room owner lottery,and it fell on Chihiro,as for the room-mate…

« Room-mate,who will it be ? And the winner is…Sakura Ogami ! »

« I hope I will not bother you by being here,Chihiro. »

« N-no,don't w-worry about it. »

Monokuma restarted to roll the lotteries.

« So,this room will be Hifumi's,and the room-mate is… Celestia Ludenberg ! »

'_Good luck,Celes,you will need it.'_

« Mortal,know that this is my room,so my rules ! You will do everything I say ! »

« Listen here,fatty,I will never be anyone's slave,but you will be mine,now if you don't want to die,go make me some milk tea before I make you eat your glasses ! »

« HIIIII ! Yes madam ! »

'_I think she doesn't need it,Hifumi does.'_

« Poor,poor Hifumi,next,we have Sayaka's room,and the room-mate is…Leon Kuwata ! »

« Sweet,I got to sleep with a chick ! »

« Can't I have another one ? »

« Sorry,miss,no can do. »

« Well shit. »

« Our next room is Mukuro's,and you will have to sleep with weed boy ! »

« Weed boy ? »

« Oh sorry,I meant Hagakure. »

« Hey ! I never took any drugs ! »

« You sure about that ? You look like someone who already took a good joint. »

« No,I never did ! »

« Yeah,sure,anyway,you're Mukuro's room-mate now. »

« Hope I won't be a bother,I'm sure we will be in a good vibe. »

« You're creepy. »

« I was just trying to be nice… »

« Oh,sorry. »

« Nah,it's okay. »

« So,for the last ones,we have the ahoge boy's room,and big boobs here ! »

« Ahoge boy ? »

« B-big b-boobs ?! »

« Makoto and Asahina,for short. »

« Hey,don't insult her like that,you shitty stuffed animal ! What kind of person does insult a girl ?! »

« Calm down Mondo ! You're only doing what he wants us to do. »

« Hey buddy,you should shut up before I punch ya in the face. »

« Don't try,I only told you to calm down. »

« That's it,I'm pounding ya to the ground ! »

**SLAM !**

Everyone expected the punch,but not from who it came,Makoto stopped Mondo's punch just to throw one of his own in his stomach.

« Urgh,shit,that hurts ! »

« You kinda deserved that,you know ? Next time,just calm down,or you might start this stupid game. »

« Yeah,I know,I just get pissed off very easily,sorry for that,but no shit,you have good reflexes,and you're strong,too. »

« You think so ? Thank you. »

« Mondo is right,that was impressive,you acted very quickly ! »

« If you say so. »

After a long discussion about how Makoto was strong,and that Sakura asked to spar him in his free time,they all went to see their rooms.

« So that's what my room looks like,huh ? Average,but at least I should sleep well on the floor. »

« Huh ? Why would you sleep on the floor ? »

« Because you can take the bed if you want,I don't need it. »

« What ? No,it's your room,so you sleep on it. »

« I assure you,I'm fine with sleeping on the floor,you can sleep on the bed. »

« Are you sure about that ? »

« I told you,it's okay,but for now I'm just gonna go explore the school,there could be some interesting things to see in here. »

« But I'm really worried about that,a killing game ? What if anyone tries to really commit murder ? »

« If I have to tell the truth about it,it will surely happen,but at least I know I won't let anyone enter the room or try to do anything to us. »

« It's true that you are strong. »

« Aren't you too,though ? I mean,if you're the Ultimate Swimmer,you should have strong legs and arms,you shouldn't have any problems about being attacked,I think. »

« Hum,that is,hum,how to put it,I'm really not good at fighting,even a ten years old kid could beat me in a fight. »

« Then you can ask me or Sakura,or Mukuro to train you,I mean,I have the bases,but they are the best in what they do,so you should ask them. »

« Do you think they would accept ? »

« Yeah,I'm sure,they are both good persons,well we'll talk about that later,I really want to see what's in this Academy. »

« Oh,okay,later then. »

As I got out of my room,I knew there was gonna be a lot of interesting things,after all,it was Hope's Peak Academy.


	16. Chapter 15-Investigation Time !

I do not own danganronpa,it's spike chunsoft's property,not mine.

« Talk ! »

'thoughts !'

« Flashback ! »

Narration !

* * *

**MAKOTO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« So there is more than one floor,it should have been obvious,but why are the stairs blocked by a gate ? »

« Can't we just open it by force ? »

I turned around when I heard a voice,it was just Mondo that stood behind me.

« I don't think we can,even if it was possible,Monokuma would propably just kill us if we did. »

« Well technically I wouldn't do that,it's not against the rules,you may as well try,but it won't budge,I'm sure of it ! »

« Can you stop coming out of nowhere all the time ? »

« Nah,don't feel like it,well,what are you waiting for ? Try and break it if you can ! »

« With fucking pleasure ! »

As soon as he said that,Mondo charged at the gate kicked it at full speed,of course it may have moved,but it didn't took any damage.

« It didn't budge ! »

« Let me try. »

I dashed at the gate and kicked it,it shaked,but still didn't broke,it was metal after all.

« Yeah,I know it wouldn't break. »

« Still man ! You managed to shake it ! »

« Yeah,but it still wasn't much. »

« Well,too bad ! Maybe next time,ahoge boy ! »

And then Monokuma appeared and just disappeared in thin air,after some time,I had seen everything in the first floor,the school store,the closed storage room as well as the closed baths,even the infirmary was closed,there was a cafeteria,some empty classrooms,the lobby and the gym that I already visited,the last thing I saw was a big red door,unable to open it,I didn't try anymore,on my way to the dorms,I saw there was another staircase to the second floor and a trash room.

« Heya,luckster ! You might be wondering what those stairs are for,right ? Then let me tell you,it's another dormitory ! But as you know,it's completly destroyed,so you can't go there. »

« Was there supposed to be more than just us in here ? »

« Well,before,of course,but not anymore. »

« Okay. »

I just went on my way when Monokuma stopped me in my tracks.

« Hey,wait a minute,luck boy,I have to show you something about your dorm room,it's about your bathroom's door,so come with me and I'll show you. »

« Show me what exactly ? »

« I told you,you will see. »

I then followed Monokuma all the way to my room,I was greeted by Asahina that was asking why the plushie was here and I told her that apparently something was wrong with the bathroom's door.

« So,you're going to tell me or what ? »

« Yeah,calm down,antenna,so,the problem with your door is that it doesn't fit in the door frame,to open it,you have push up the handle while opening the door,well are you a lucky student now ? I'm not really sure about that ! »

« Yeah,I know that already,can you go now ? »

« Buh bye ! And don't hesitate to do the nasty thing ! Promise,I won't watch ! »

« Get the fuck out of here,you twisted pervert ! »

« Yikes ! I'm gonna get killed ! »

Monokuma then disappeared without a trace behind him.

« I swear to god when I found that who is controlling him I'm making this person suffer a fate worse than death. »

« What would you do to him ? »

« Tickles. »

« I'm terrified. »

« That was a joke,you know ? »

« Yeah,I figured. »

**DING DONG BING BONG !**

The monitor then turned on,and showed Monokuma's face.

« Attention everyone,it is now ten p.m.,as such,it is officially night time,remember that there is no water during this period,good night,sleep tight,don't let the bed bugs bite… »

And then the monitor turned off.

« So there isn't any water during the night period ? »

« Well that's not really a problem,right ? »

« No,not really. »

I then went to the closet,where there was still a matress,bed sheets,quilts and pillows and putted it on the floor to make myself a bed,and as I started to put the bed sheets on the matress,Asahina began to talk.

« Wow,now I'm starting to feel guilty about taking your bed,just take it,it's your room,so sleep in your bed,I will just feel guilty if you don't,please. »

« You sure ? I mean,the bed is way more profitable than the floor. »

« I already know that,it's just,I don't want to make you think I'm taking too much space,you know ? »

« What ? Just for this ? Don't worry,I know what it's like to be with more than two persons in a room,if you're worried about that,it won't be a bother to me,not one bit. »

« You already slept with more than two people in a room before ? »

« Yeah,it was a dormitory too,but the rooms were gigantic,you could sleep with at least six people in those. »

« Wow,those sure seem gigantic,but why were you sleeping with other people ? Don't you have a house ? »

« …No,at least not anymore,I was sleeping in an orphanage,I have been in it for a long time now,and I'm a big brother to everyone there,and my two sisters were here too,my sister in blood and my sister in bond. »

« But why did you have to go to an orphanage ? »

« I...I'd rather not talk about that. »

« Oh,okay,well that's your choice,I won't force you to tell me more. »

« Thank you,just stay in the bed,don't worry about me,I will be just fine. »

« If you say so. »

After I prepared my bed,we tried to sleep,but well,it was hard,after this journey,after all,it was hard to think that all of this was normal,because it wasn't,after a little time,we finally fell asleep.

* * *

**MUKURO'S POINT OF VIEW **

**DING DONG BING BONG !**

« Hello everyone,it is now seven a.m.,get ready for another beeeeeeautiful day ! »

« I'm already up and washed,I don't see why those announcements are made,it's stupid. »

« Come on,I have to wake up right now ? »

« It seems so,you have to get ready now. »

« Can't I just sleep a little more ? »

« No,you can't. »

« Urgh,okay. »

« You can just do whatever you want after you got prepared,I'll just go to the cafeteria. »

« Oh,hum,okay. »

As I got out of the room,I saw no one was up yet,or at least not outside of the dormitories,I decided to head directly to the cafeteria and once I was there,I didn't saw anybody,I really was the only one awake,so I decided to just go and eat a piece of toast,and maybe drink something,a coffee or orange juice.

« There really is a lot of choice in all of this,you can even make your own fruit juice,well,coffee might be better for now. »

After making my breakfast,I went to seat on the table and started to eat,and after some time,some people came in,Byakuya first,Sakura second and Chihiro third,considering those two were in the same room,it was understandable.

« G-good morning,Mukuro. »

« Greetings,Mukuro. »

« Hello,you two,did you sleep at all last night ? »

« Well,to be fair,yes,but I have to say I didn't really sleep well,neither was it a long sleep. »

« I c-couldn't sleep,it's j-just that…I want to g-get out of h-here,you know ? »

« Don't worry about that,I think you're not the only one,everyone wants to get out of here as quickly as possible. »

« And that's this feeling that will make this game begin,if everyone wants to get out of here,then someone will kill. »

« Byakuya,don't begin the morning like this,or you'll finish it with your breakfast in your hair,understood ? »

« I'm only stating the obvious,there's nothing wrong with that,you peasant. »

« Even if it's true,don't go and harass others with that,no one wants to know about you and your shit. »

« Hmph,say whatever you want,you will be in the first ones to be killed with a mindset like that. »

« Hey everyone,is he annoying again ? »

« Hey Sayaka,yeah,that's Byakuya,we only know from yesterday and I already can't stand him anymore. »

« P-please stop f-fighting,you two. »

« Do not get into this,you excuse for a talented person. »

« W-w-what ? »

« Repeat that if you dare,you fiend ! Do not insult my friend when I am here ! »

« And what are you going to do about it ? Kill me ? Then go on,I won't stop you,you failure of a human being. »

« I warned you. »

I got up and dashed at Byakuya,took his breakfast,and putted it in his hair.

« Next time I'll cut your hairs off. »

« Why you killer cunt ! Go shove a knife down your throat ! »

« That's only what you get for being a dick. »

« I hope you'll die first in this fucking game ! »

« Get out of here now,go shower yourself. »

« You'll pay for this,mark my words,you-»

« What happened in here ? Why does Byakuya's hair looks like instant noodles ? »

« Because he was being a dick so I putted his breakfast in his hair. »

« Shut up,all of you ! You will pay for what you've done,you slut ! »

« Yeah,he's pissed off. »

« Get out of my way,you plankton without a talent ! You're adopted and have no right to be in front of m-»

« Can't you just shut up ? You putted yourself in this,so don't involve me,or you'll regret being an asshole,ya heard me,you fucking blond ?! »

« Tch,once we're out of here,I'll get both of you executed ! »

« Yeah,just go and fuck off. »

Byakuya opened the door and slammed it behind him and Makoto came in right after him.

« What did you do to him ? He was really pissed,he tried to insult me so I kinda told him to shut up,but what happened ? »

« Byakuya was being a dick to Chihiro and Sakura,so I putted his breakfast into his hairs,and he started to insult everyone. »

« I don't even want to know why you thought this was a good idea,but you shouldn't have done that,you should have just let him be himself on his own,you might regret it later,we learned that too much. »

« Huh ? What do you mean,Makoto ? »

« That's a story for later,don't worry about that,Chihiro. »

« I just thought about it,but where's Asahina ? »

« Preparing herself. »

« Oh,okay. »

« So,who wants breakfast,I'm not that good at cooking,but I can do some things if ya all want. »

« Wait,really Mondo ? You can cook ? »

« Well yeah,I can do some omelette and toast,that's basic,but at least it's already something,it's because I wanna apologize for yesterday,I've been a douchebag with practically everyone,so I'll make breakfast,can someone tell me if they're allergic to something ? »

« Me,I am afraid I will not eat omelette,I am allergic to eggs. »

« Wow,I'm sorry for ya. »

« While I thank you,it's not that nig of a deal. »

« Come on,it is ! Ya can't eat a lot of things ! Just basic cakes,just that,you can't even eat that ? »

« I am afraid that is the case. »

« Well that's a loss,I'll just make you more toasts,anyone else allergic to something ? »

« No,I don't think so. »

« 'Kay,then leave it to me ! »

Mondo then went and prepared breakfast,by the time he finished,everyone came in,except for Byakuya,of course,probably still in rage.

**DING DONG BING BONG !**

« Hello everyone,please all gather to the gym,pronto ! »

« Oh come on ! Just about when we were gonna eat ! »

« We can just eat after we went to the gym,we have to go,we don't know what he might do to us. »

« Then let's go. »

We all started to walk out of the cafeteria and went to the gym,once we entered,we saw that Byakuya was already there,waiting and looked so angry he might try to kill someone.

« Hey students ! Now that you're here,let's talk about the motive ! »

« The motive ? What motive ? »

« Well you can't have a real reason to get out of here if you don't have a motive ! »

« Are you saying you're giving us a motive to kill ? »

« Exactly,ahoge boy ! Here you go ! And I just added a new rule ! »

As he said that,he gave everyone a flyer with the motive wrote on it and we took out our monopads to see the new rule before looking at the flyer.

« Seventh rule,in any way that it is possible,you can't destroy the motive and have to watch it until the end if it's something like a video,but as such,you are forced to know what the motive is. »

« And what's the motive about ? »

« Well look at your flyers ! »

Makoto then took his flyer and looked at what it was.

« You have three day to kill someone,or everyone will be executed. »

« Please tell me that shit isn't true. »

« But that is very true ! It's the true truth ! If someone doesn't die in those three days,you will all be executed ! »

« But why the fuck are you making us do that ?! »

« Because it entertains me ! Why would I have any other reasons ? »

« You cheap plushie ! Do you think I will tag along with your stupid game ?! I prefer to die than to be here longer ! »

Then,from his pocket,he pulled out brass knuckles,and headed toward Monokuma,he seemed determined to get out of there.

« You can just go and die,you goddamn plushie ! But I have to thank you,this brass knuckle will allow me to destroy you for good ! You shouldn't have left that in my room ! »

And then,Byakuya punched Monokuma,little that he knows that it would be the last thing he would ever do in his life.

« Violence against the headmaster is prohibited ! You violated a rule ! As such,you will now be executed ! »

« W-what ?! Oh no,how could I have forgotten ?! ALL OF THIS BECAUSE SOME PEASANTS WANTED TO RUIN MY DAY,CURSE YOU ALL AND GO TO HELL ! »

« Come to me,mighty gatling of whoever you want ! »

And from the roof of the gym,a gatling gun just falled,and Monokuma catched it,without any effort,he then putted it in Byakuya's direction and we all got out of the way,except him,he didn't have the time to do that,Monokuma then started it,of course,at first,the slow ammos didn't touch him,but then it began to be quicker,and always even quicker,and then,Byakuya was just shred into pieces by the bullets of the gatling,what was left of him was just someone unrecognizable,with holes everywhere in his body,no one here saw a death this violent before,not even in movies,not even Mukuro at war,Chihiro passed out,as well as Toko,Sayaka,Hifumi and Leon threw up,Yasuhiro started screaming,Asahina felt on her knees and started crying and the rest just tried to look away from his dead body.

« WH-WH-WH-WHAAAAAT IS THAAAAT ?! »

« Bluuurgh ! »

« Hey Chihiro ! Toko ! Stay with us ! »

« W-why did you d-do t-that ?! »

« Because,big boobs,he violated a school rule ! Get a good look at his body,it's what will happen to you all in three days,bastards ! So now that things have been cleared out,don't wait too much before killing someone,upupupu ! AHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

And just like this,Monokuma disappeared,and left everyone with Byakuya's dead body.

« This has to be a dream,right ?! I mean,how can a fucking bear just make a gatling pop out of the roof and kill someone like that ?! »

« Because he can,so he does,and that's what will hapoen to us if we don't do everything in our power to survive. »

« So what,you're saying we have to kill someone ?! There's no fucking way anyone would agree to this ! »

« Yeah,that's tr-»

« WATCH OUT ! »

Mondo screamed,no one knew why,but then,he pushed Kyoko out of the way,and what everyone saw was a disaster,a knife felt from the ceiling with a cord attached to it,and stabbed itself right trough Mondo's arm.

« Argh ! Fuck ! »

« Mondo ! Are you okay ?! »

« Does it look like I'm okay ?! I have a knife right in my arm ! »

« Mukuro ! Can you help me patch him up ? »

« Do you think you'll be able to do that ? You just started to learn. »

« If we don't do anything he could die from blood loss ! »

« Okay. »

I took out my hoodie and my shirt to tear apart his shirt's sleeve to make a bandage.

« Sorry Mondo,but it's gonna hurt. »

Mukuro then took out the knife from Mondo's arm,and Mondo screamed in pain.

« Argh,fuck ! This is fucking painful ! »

« This won't heal easily,but that's the best we can do for now,sorry. »

After saying that,I took the piece he tore apart from his sleeve and made a bandage around Mondo's injurie.

« Why was there a fucking knife on the roof ?! »

« I think it's simple,someone tried to kill Kyoko,and you saved her. »

« What ?! And why can't it be Monokuma ?! »

« Hey ! I won't do something like this,remember,I'm not supposed to interfere in any killings,and if I needed to kill someone,I wouldn't use a kitchen knife,but a chainsaw ! »

« Wait,did you say kitchen knife ? So that's why one of them was missing,someone really tried a fucking murder ! »

« Then we can clearly assume it's not Makoto,neither Kyoko nor you,Mondo,Chihiro is out of the question,Toko can't even see blood or she will faint,and I think everyone besides them could have tried a murder,and,well,me and Yasuhiro have an alibi,so we're okay. »

« But why would someone try to kill Kyoko ? We didn't even know the motive yet ! »

« I don't think that's it,I think they weren't targetting anyone in particular,they just waited for someone to stand underneath it and used something to make the knife fall,before I tie up everyone that could be suspicious,just say who did that,reveal yourself. »

« You know there is a slight chance he might be dead ? It could have been Byakuya. »

« Yeah,honestly I don't see anyone else besides him who would do that,he has been the first to arrive in the gym,and with what happened to him this morning,it would be fine to assume it was him. »

« Yeah,that's true,I didn't think about it. »

« Hey hey ! What's with all the fuss around here ?! »

« Toko ? When did you wake up ? »

« How many times have I told you not to call me Toko,big mac ?! Anyways,why do y'all look so depressed ? »

« Big mac ? What's up with you now,why did you…oh,we've already met before,I remember you now,Jill. »

« Jill ? Who's Jill,what are you talking about,Makoto ? »

« If I process correctly what just happened,I think Toko might have a split personality,and well,she's a world wide phenomenon,Genocide Jack,but she likes to be called Jill. »

« You know me too well,big mac ! That's a shame sweety bunny isn't here,oh well,I'm sure he's doing fine on his own on the outside so far. »

« I don't think I understand what's going on. »

« Neither do I,really. »

« So,what we'll do this time ? Trying to kill each other again ? 'Cause I'd like that very much,my favorite big mac ! »

« Haven't I already told you I didn't want to ? »

« Can someone explain what's going on ? Is Toko really Genocide Jack ? »

« Indeed,we met her a few times before. »

« Who is 'we' ? »

« Well,me,Mukuro and Makoto,we've encountered Jill a few times now,it's actually always ending in her getting in trouble. »

« But why do you know her ? When did you meet her anyway ? »

« Four months ago,and I don't want to think about it anymore. »

« Isn't she supposed to be the biggest serial killer yet ? »

« She is,and we didn't meet just her,we met another serial killer with her. »

« Dude,how are you still alive when you already met two fucking serial killers ?! »

« That's a story for later. »

« I didn't even know you knew these two before you came here. »

« That is a story for later too. »

« You've got many stories for later like that ? »

« A lot,actually. »

« Then you'll definitely tell us about that later,you have to. »

« Yeah,but still not for now,Jill,can you calm down for a s-»

« Hey,just to ask,but where's Master ? »

« Master ? Who is Master ? »

« Ya dumb or what ? Master Byakuya ! »

« Jill,I'm afraid he got killed in front of us by Monokuma. »

« Da fuck ya just said,you fat lolicon ?! »

« He means that Byakuya's corpse has been decimated by a gatling gun that Monokuma was using to kill him. »

« Darn ! I couldn't do him in the end ! »

Jill was so pissed off that she threw a pair of scissors across the room and they got stuck in the wall.

« Oh well,I'll just have to find a new one,gyahahahahahah ! »

« She's fucked up. »

« Maybe even too much. »

« Hey big mac ! »

« What is it ? »

« Catch ! »

She threw a pair of scissors at him,Makoto wasn't crazy to try and catch it,so he dodged it,but if he would have decided to move one second later,he was dead.

« Good reflexes,like always,gyahahahahah ! »

« This is pretty fucked up,I'm just gonna go and sleep after this shit. »

« I was trying not to say anything but throwing scissors is not allowed in a school environment ! Neither are serial killers ! »

« Like I give a shit,Compass ! That's been for two years I'm here,now dumbass. »

« What are you talking about ? Two years ? We've only been here for two days ! »

« Wut ? Ya already forgot about those two years together,Cornelio ? »

« Who the fuck do you think you're calling Cornelio ?! »

« You ! Gyahahahahahah ! But seriously though,ya don't remember anything from the past two years in Hope's Peak ? Well that's pretty shitty,ya sure you're not just making me a prank ? »

« What are we supposed to answer you when we're in front of a fucking dead body ?! »

« I think I'm gonna puke even more than before ! »

« Please don't. »

« We can safely assume our memory may have got stolen by Monokuma,don't you think it's plausible ? »

« Stealing memories ? The fuck you're talking about ? »

« Can you at least tell me what's a Monokuma ? »

« You don't know me ? Why is that ? »

« Gyaaah ! Stop appearing out of nowhere ! »

« Oooooh you're that bear that appears everywhere in the world,so that's what your name is,huh ? »

« Yup ! That sure is ! »

« Can't I just call you bitch ? You look like an ass ! Gyahahahahah ! »

« Now that's rude,I haven't done anything to you ! »

« Yeah,I know,that's why I did it ! Gyahahahah ! »

« Can you stop laughing,you fucking maniac ?! »

« Well,you're no fun,I'm just gonna go in my room ! See ya ! »

And Jill just went out of the gym,running as fast as she could as she was still laughing like a psychopath.

« What the fuck just happened ? »

« I don't know,but it seems there is more things than just a killing game that we have to solve. »

« Losing memories ? Do we all have amnesia ? »

« Can that really be possible ? It would be too much,even for a coincidence,the best explanation is that our memories could have been took away from us. »

« That sounds shitty to me. »

« I'll just go train on my own,Makoto,care to join me to spar a little ? »

« I've got nothing to do,so I'm okay with that. »

« C-can I c-come with you ? I don't feel safe alone after what just happened. »

« There's no problem with that,Asahina. »

« I'll go rest,I'm still hurt 'cause of the knife. »

« I'll carry Chihiro back to her room,she seems to still be passed out. »

« Hey,that makes me think,we completly forgot about Mondo's breakfast ! »

« You are right,Yasuhiro,then before doing anything,we might go eat. »

We then just went off to the cafeteria,except me,who went to carry Chihiro back to his room,of course,when we arrived,everything was cold,so we just putted our plates turns by turns in the microwave and eated,after that,we just went to do our own thing,Makoto,Sakura,Asahina and surprisingly Kiyotaka went to spare on the entrance of the school even if Kiyotaka and Asahina were just going to watch,Jill was on her room,Mondo too,Yasuhiro went to the laundry room,Leon insisted on singing with Sayaka and she didn't want to,but he insisted so much she had to sing with him,or he would have never stopped asking,Hifumi went to draw in his room,Chihiro woke up after some time and went to see Makoto and the others,Kyoko stayed in the cafeteria to drink some coffee,Celes went to the school store to see if she could find anything interesting and I simply went to sleep on my room.

* * *

**CHIHIRO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« M-Makoto and Sakura are r-really strong,don't you think ? »

« Yeah ! They are made for combat ! Especially Sakura ! »

« It's true,our two classmates are really strong people,but if I am here,it's to make sure nothing bad happens,and that nothing goes out of hand. »

« It doesn't mean you can't watch them fight,though. »

« I never said that,on the contrary,I enjoy watching them fight as long as it is just training. »

« AAAAAYYAA ! »

« HMPH ! »

« Looks like Sakura won. »

« It was a good match,Makoto,you really are strong,I can sense you were not at your maximum. »

« You got me there,but even if I was at my maximum,I don't think I would win against you. »

« Even though,I was impressed by some of your techniques,there were sometimes where I practically didn't saw you get behind me to attack. »

« Well,you still managed to block my attacks,right ? So even though you could do way better,I will never be at your strenght power,but stamina,you see,I think you wouldn't match me,you may think I'm being cocky,but I'm pretty sure I could beat you right now in a push-ups competition. »

« Is that it ? How many push-ups ? »

« One-hundred,right now,the first one to have finished his push-ups won. »

« Can I join in ? I'm really good at stamina contests. »

« Chihiro,Kiyotaka,can you just watch us three to make sure no one cheat ? »

« Of course,classmate ! »

« O-okay. »

After Kiyotaka decided to make a countdown,the three of them started to do push-ups and Makoto was incredibly quick at it,Sakura and Asahina were at the same level,the only thing was that Sakura was two push-ups ahead of Asahina,and Makoto had an advance of ten push-ups ahead of Asahina,after three minutes,Makoto won,Sakura was second and Asahina finished in last place,which made her a little sad.

« See ? I told you I would have won. »

« Impressive,where did you learn to be so quick,Makoto ? »

« I know I have said that quite a lot today,but that's a story for later. »

« You have a mysterious past,classmate,that does interest me a lot,actually. »

« I know,I know,but,there's a lot of things I can't tell. »

« Everyone has things they can tell or not. »

**DING DONG BING BONG !**

« Hellllllo everyone,it is now 10 p.m.,as such,it is officially night time,don't forget to close your door ! You might not wake up,but still,good night,sleep tight,don't let the bed bugs bite… »

« We might have to go back to our dorms,in this case. »

« Then why don't we all walk back there together ? »

« I agree,classmate ! »

« Then let's go. »

As we were walking toward the entrance,the monitors suddenly went on again.

**DING DONG BING BONG !**

« **A body has been discovered ! After a certain amount of time,which you may use however you like,the class trial will begin !** »

The monitor came off,we were stunned,a body discovery announcement ? If it's true,then someone died.

« AAAAAAAAH ! »

« It came from the dorms ! »

We started to run,and Chihiro tripped on something,a cord.

« Are you okay Chihiro ? »

« Y-yeah,but what's a cord doing here ? »

« We will find out later,for now we have to go to the dorms,come on ! »

As Makoto helped me get up,the others were already at the dorms.

« Why ?! »

Makotot and I then arrived and saw something horrible,we saw the dead body of one of their classmates,Kyoko,laying against the wall next to the cafeteria,bleeding from the head with little glass shards all over the floor while some were on her.

« What…but why did it happen ?! »

« Hey,what's that about a…blurgh ! »

« What the fuck is that ?! »

« Upupupupupupupupu ! The killing game as begun quicker than I anticipated ! »

« You did this to her,you twisted fuck ! »

« No I didn't,one of you did,and remember,I'm not allowed to intervene in murders ! »

« S-someone within us…killed her ? »

« D-dude,dude,dude,please tell me it's only a joke,yeah,that's what is,or a dream ! Only a dream ! »

« So the only one that never actually told us her talent got killed the first ? »

« Well I can tell you,since she's dead,she was the Ultimate Detective ! »

« Really ? Damn,her talent could have been useful ! »

« Monokuma,I have a question,what's the class trial that was mentioned in the announcement ? »

« Upupu,well that's simple,do you remember the rule that talked about not getting caught if you were the blackened ? »

« Yeah ? So what ? »

« Basically,not getting caught means that everyone will have to investigate the crime scene ! After a short period,you will have to attend a class trial ! Everyone will have to discuss about anything that's suspicious about the murder,if you can find who the killer is,then only him will get punished,but if you vote wrong,then everyone except the killer will be found guilty,and then be punished,that's what graduation is,sacrificing everyone just to save your life ! »

« Please tell me it's a bad joke. »

« Sorry to tell you that it's not ! Take those,I'm happy to introduce you to the Monokuma file ! »

Monokuma threw something at every last one of us and went off the crime scene.

« Did s-someone really k-killed Kyoko ? »

« Unfortunately,I think it happened for real,Chihiro,Mukuro,can you do the autopsy ? I can do it if you don't want to. »

« I will do it,go ahead and search for clues. »

« Okay,thank you,Mukuro. »

« It's nothing. »

« Chihiro,do you want to help me investigate ? »

« H-huh ? M-me ? »

« Let's say it's one step further for you to become a man,okay ? »

« Even now,y-you're thinking about o-others ? O-okay,I'll help you as much as I c-can. »

« Thank you,so first,let's check the Monokuma file,I wonder what this is about. »

« M-maybe it's a file a-about the crime i-itself ? »

« That's a good question,actually. »

I then opened the file and saw that my theory was true,it was a file about the crime,the time of death was here,she died at ten p.m. precisely.

« H-her time of death w-was when the night period announcement w-was announced ? »

« The murderer may have used this opportunity to hide his crime,there is no sound that could have been heard when the announcement was made. »

« T-that's true. »

I looked more through the file,I saw that the cause of death was a blow to the head,but that she was injured somewhere else,she had been stabbed twice on the leg.

« The cause of death was evident,but why was she stabbed twice on the leg ? »

« H-hey,I j-just remembered something t-that could have been a clue,the cord I t-tripped on before. »

« You tripped on a cord,I remember that,but why was it here ? »

« I t-think it's connected to the c-crime. »

« I do too,but first,let's finish investigating this area. »

« O-okay. »

As I started to look more on the file,I saw that there was nothing else precised on it.

« Basically,it's an autospy with the time of death writed on it,this file will be useful fir the case,Mukuro ! Have you found anything interesting ? »

« Well,nothing more than what the file told,but I think you might want to see this for yourself,there's proof of what could be the murder's weapon. »

« Okay,are you coming Chihiro ? »

'_H-he wants to inv-vestigate on t-the dead body ?! Can I r-really do that ? … No,it's not the t-time to worry about this,I h-have to do it.'_

I slapped my cheeks,shaked my head and came toward the body with Makoto.

« Look what I found below her. »

Mukuro then showed the two of us a cutted rope and a knife.

« Those two things are evident clues about what happened,especially the rope,it interests me. »

« The knife might be the one that was used to stab her right leg two times,after all,it's covered in blood,and if we think about the hour of the crime,the kill was a fresh one,it has been done sixteen minutes ago. »

« So she could have been saved if someone was near,huh ? »

« It's true,but you said the murder weapon was here,right ? Were you talking about glass shards everywhere ? »

« It may have been a glass ball,look at this,I found it near the cafeteria's entrance. »

Mukuro took out of her pocket a broken glass ball,clearly missing a part of her previous state.

« Hey ! That's mine ! »

Yasuhiro suddenly came,looking a little pissed off.

« What happened to my crystal ball ?! It was supposed to be unbreakable ! »

« That was yours ? »

« Yeah ! I lost it after I came out of the laundry earlier,man,who did this ? »

« Your glass ball may be the murder's weapon,it's an important clue. »

« Someone used it has a murder weapon ?! »

« I'm afraid it's true. »

« I hope the one who did that will be found soon ! »

« I don't suspect you,but,do you know that because it was yours,you're a huge suspect ? »

« And you call that not suspecting me ?! »

« I t-think it would be good if we h-had your alibi,Hagakure,w-what were you d-doing until ten p.m. ? »

« Well,first of all,after we went off the gym,I went to Mukuro's room to take my clothes to the laundry,normally,Mukuro can attest to that,she went to her room too,and after I left those there,I saw Hifumi go out of his room,I went to nap on Mukuro's room,and I can attest for her,she was sleeping,that's all I can really tell you,I woke up because of the night time announcement,and then I found the body,but I wasn't the only one,Leon and Sayaka were there,and Sayaka screamed as soon as she saw Kyoko was dead,and after us three found it,the announcement for the dead body just came like that. »

« So she's the one that screamed ? »

« Yeah,Leon and herself can attest to that. »

« Oh,okay,thank you Hagakure,your testimony will be a great help to us. »,

« Glad I could help ! »

Hagakure went on his way to investigate on his own.

« Good job,Chihiro,asking him for his testimony was the best thing to do,but I think we should ask for everyone's testimony,well,except for you,Asahina,Sakura,Kiyotaka and me,it shouldn't be possible that we are the culprits,we all have an alibi for that time. »

« I-it's true,hum,Mukuro,e-even if I don't think you did it,c-can you tell me your a-alibi,please ? »

« Even if you don't doubt people,you shouldn't be afraid to ask them questions,well,as Hagakure told you,I was in my room after I carried you back to yours,and I saw Hagakure taking his clothes and a glass ball to go the laundry,after that,I slept for a while, and when I woke up,I decided to go out of my room a little,so I went to take a coffee,and there was Kyoko,just sitting there with an empty cup of coffee,not doing anything,it was a little before her death,actually,I think it was nine p.m. or maybe a little later,she was very much alive at this time,after that,I just went to take a shower,and it didn't even woke up Hagakure. »

« O-okay,thank you,Mukuro. »

« It's nothing. »

« Chihiro,let's go and ask the others for their alibi,okay ? »

« Y-yeah,on our way,I just w-want to c-check the r-rope I tripped on. »

« Of course,there's no problem with that. »

Me and Makoto then headed toward the hallway to investigate and we found that the rope was still here.

« Just as I thought,this rope was cutted too,I think it's the same and only rope. »

« L-look,this rope has a l-lot of blood ! »

« You're right,this is strange,why is a bloody cord on the hallway ? That might be an important clue,good job,Chihiro. »

« T-thank you,oh,C-Celes ! »

« Hmm ? What is it,Chihiro,do you need my help ? »

« W-well,I'm asking e-everyone for their alibis,c-could you tell me yours ? »

« Well,no one saw me,as far as I know,but I will tell you anyway,after we all parted ways,I went to the school store to see if I could find anyhting interesting,and I did,I found that there was everything you need in there,there's a slot machine,candies,there was some vases,and even ropes. »

« Ropes ? There are ropes in there ? Then we know where the killer found those,please continue. »

« Okay,after that,I went to explore the school a little more,and heard something,there was someone that was singing in the gym,it was Sayaka,while Leon watched,so I decided not to bother them,but still a little time after that,I heard another thing in the gym,a bump,like someone had been punched or slapped. »

« W-what ? Did y-you saw anything that happened i-in t-there ? »

« I saw that Sayaka was on the floor,gripping her cheek,crying a little,and Leon was in front of her,not doing anything. »

« Did you really saw that,Celes ? »

« I'm afraid I do and I think I know what might have happened. »

« I do too,and this scumbag will hear me later. »

'_Did L-Leon really… ?'_

« After this,I may have been exhausted,so I went away and I got to my room to relax,but when I came to the dorm,I saw Hifumi with some ropes going in the direction of the dormitories when I was in the hallway. »

« That's the second time someone is talking about Hifumi in only three alibis. »

« After that,I saw him go to the toilets,it might have been around nine p.m.,after that,I didn't see him,I was in my room,but before I went to my room,I saw Mukuro go to the cafeteria,that's all I can give you. »

« Then it was actually true p.m.,you confirmed Mukuro's testimony,so I can believe what you told us is real,even if I already know it's not you or Mukuro. »

« T-thank you,and sorry for b-bothering you. »

« There is no need to apologize for this,Chihiro. »

« We might have to go ask the others for their alibi,and there's three other places we have to go,but there will be one where you can't come with me. »

« Huh ? W-where is it ? »

« The men's bathroom. »

« B-but I…oh,yeah,okay,it's f-fine,I'm a g-girl,after all. »

« And there's the school store and the cafeteria. »

« O-okay. »

« Celes,how many ropes were in the school store when you went in ? »

« There were four ropes when I checked earlier. »

« Alright,thank you. »

The two of us then went to the school store,since it was the closest place to go to.

« Alright,we're here,let's search for the ropes. »

They searched everywhere,but didn't find any.

« That's weird,why isn't there any ropes in here ? »

« O-oh,maybe it's behind the c-counter ? »

I went to look for ropes behind the counter and I found what I wanted,there were three ropes hooked up on the counter.

« T-the ropes are h-here,and they're very long,but t-there's only t-three of them,so we can confirm the r-ropes we f-found came from here,and that it was o-originally a one and only r-rope. »

« Well done,Chihiro,we might be able to find the truth with this and the other clues you and I will find,let's go to the dormitories,you can go to the cafeteria while I will go to the toilets,we might go faster if we do it like this. »

« If you s-say so. »

The two of us parted ways after they arrived to the dormitories,I went to the cafeteria and Makoto to the toilets to investigate something.

« S-so,there might b-be clues in there… »

I then looked everywhere and saw that there has clearly been a fight in there,some coffee was splitted on the floor,some chairs were thrown everywhere,and some blood was able to be seen,but not too much,just a little puddle of blood and a little trail of it going in the direction of the door,but stopped midway.

« S-someone clearly f-fought in here,there is s-signs of struggles everywhere,and even some blood,coffee and chairs all over the floor. »

« Oh,hello miss Fujisaki,could I ask you what you're doing in here ? It seems someone clearly fought,and I can say for sure that it wasn't me ! »

« Well,about t-that,could I h-have your alibi ? »

« But of course ! If it's to help a lady ! Well,after we ate breakfast and all went on our own ways,I went to my room to draw,but just about four or five minutes later,I went to the toilets,I had an urgent,let's say,need to go,but after that,I went back to my room,a little earlier than nine p.m.,I decided to go and take a little walk,and after I came back,I went to the toilets,and after that,I returned to my dorm,Celes was here when I came back from the toilets,but after writing and drawing for a little while,I went to take a little walk again,I think it was around nine forty-five p.m.,I came back when the night time announcement was made,at ten p.m.,when miss Kirigiri left us,what I found strange is that she wasn't in the hallway when I went to the dorm,that is my alibi. »

« W-well,it might have been a long one,but at l-least I learned a l-lot of things. »

« Well,that's nothing,we have to find who did that after all. »

« That's t-true,thank you,Hifumi. »

« Anytime. »

I left the cafeteria,and decided to go find Leon and Sayaka to ask them their alibi,when I saw Makoto going to Sayaka's room and knocking to the door,maybe he was doing the same thing as me,so to make sure of that,I went there to ask him.

« Makoto,are you g-going to ask them for t-their alibi ? »

« Yeah,but they aren't answering the door. »

« R-really ? »

« It's weird,because I'm sure they are in there,I couldn't find them anywhere else,and besides,I have to ask some things to Leon,but not about the case. »

Makoto's look darkened,he seemed mad,really mad,then he knocked on the door again,a little more forcefully this time,and they still didn't come to open the door,so Makoto decided to see if it was open,and it wasn't,he then sighed,but he looked like he had an idea.

« Monokuma ! Can you come for a second ? »

And then out of nowhere,Monokuma appeared.

« What did you call me for,my dear ahoge boy ? »

« Can you open Sayaka's door ? I know her and Leon are in there,but they just won't open the door,I have to ask them some things for the case. »

« Well if it's for the sake of this case,then I'll do it without hesitation ! »

Monokuma took out a key that lwas shaped like Sayaka's head and he putted it in the door's lock,he opened it right away and they instantly heard cries when they opened the door.

« Is someone crying ?! I'm getting in right now ! »

« H-hey ! Wait for me ! »

Makoto instantly dashed in and his face instantly turned red of rage when he saw what was happening,I didn't understand at first,but I knew what happened when I came in,I immediatly gasped and was horrified,I saw that Leon had some blood on his fists and Sayaka was against the bathroom's door,bleeding from her nose,lips,head and mouth,Makoto then instantly grabbed Leon by the neck and putted him against the wall,not leaving Leon any chance to escape,Monokuma just looked at the scene,amused about what was happening.

« You have three minutes to explain what's happening here before I throw you in the incinerator,be quick. »

« W-what the fuck are you two doing here ?! »

« We asked Monokuma to open the door since you guys didn't open it when we knocked,and I think I know why you didn't open now. »

« S-Sayaka ! Y-you have to get treated immediatly ! M-Monokuma,can't you d-do anything ? »

« Well,technically,I could,but why would I do anything ? »

« B-because we h-have been playing your g-game seriously f-from the start of the investigations ! We have b-been searching c-clues everywhere,so you can at l-least do that for us ! »

« Well that's a good argument right there ! Alright,I will open the infirmary,but since Sayaka won't be able to participate to this class trial,I will tell you a huge clue,she isn't the blackened this time ! That's right ! Now you might want to tie him up,so I'm giving you this rope ! »

Monokuma threw a rope at me and when Makoto saw Monokuma giving me a rope,he threw Leon on the floor.

« Chihiro,throw me the rope,quick ! »

« O-okay ! »

I decided to throw it at Makoto and he grabbed it without any effort,but when he started to tie Leon up,he was doing it so easily and quickly that I didn't have the time to see him move.

« I think you might want to talk,now,what the fuck were you doing to Sayaka ?! »

« M-Makoto,can I a-ask you to let me ask him questions w-while you b-bring Sayaka to the i-infirmary ? »

Makoto sighed.

« Okay,but make sure he answer your questions if he wants to wake up tomorrow. »

« O-o-okay. »

Makoto then went out with Sayaka on his back,and then,I started to ask questions to Leon.

« I-I'm not going to ask what you w-were doing to Sayaka,M-Makoto will if he w-wants to,but I o-only want to know your alibi,M-Monokuma,can I a-ask you something ? »

« What is it,loli nerd ? »

« L-loli n-nerd ?! A-anyway,can I a-ask you to t-tell me if he l-lies about s-something ? I n-need real clues,and if he l-lies,we might not be a-able to know who's the k-killer. »

« Don't worry about that,I've got a better idea,hey you,pumpkin hair ! If you don't answer honestly to everything she asks you,you'll be executed ! »

« W-what ?! Okay ! I'll answer everything,please don't kill me ! »

« Y-you didn't have to go t-that far… »

« I know ! I just like to be extreme ! »

« Anyway,please t-tell me your alibi,Leon. »

« Okay ! After we all ate breakfast,I went to listen to Sayaka sing because I asked her,and aft- »

« Haven't I said honestly ?! You forgot some parts there buddy ! »

« O-okay ! Okay ! After some time,I tried to convince her become my dancer for my group I want to create once I'll get out of here,but she refused,and I insisted,and she kept refusing,so I got angry and punched her,and after some time,I started to feel guilty about that,so w-»

« You're crossing the line again ! What can't you understand when I tell you to answer honestly ! »

« Urgh,fine,I don't have a choice… I wasn't feeling guilty about that at all,so I tried to rape her,and I failed,I was trying to beat her up,it was around nine p.m.,and I just beated her up,I took her to the room after fifty minutes,it was nine fifty p.m. at the time,so I kinda still did to her what I was doing in the gym,and then we heard the body discovery announcement,we got out as fast as we could,and after that,I took her back to the room without her wanting to and I still beated her up,and you know the rest. »

« B-but why d-did you that ?! »

« Because I can,who wouldn't try to fuck the sexiest idol in the world if he could ?! No one can tell me what to do when I'm in here ! I can do whatever the fuck I want ! »

« Y-you're insane ! S-she has feelings ! She can feel things,j-just like you ! S-she isn't a thing you c-can use as you please ! »

« But I don't give a shit if it's wrong or not ! If I can fuck a pretty chick when the chance is in front of me,then I will ! »

« I never thought I would say it like that one day,but go to hell ! Monokuma,you won't make him sleep with Sayaka anymore ! I won't be shy if it comes to shout at you anymore ! »

« Well,since you entertained me,I'll give him Byakuya's room,I'm pretty sure you will survive long,my dear loli nerd,please excuse me for a minute. »

Monokuma then disappeared again.

**DING DONG BING BONG !**

Just to reappear on the monitor.

« Students,my dear pupils ! The time as come,the class trial is now about to begin,it means the investigations are over ! Sadly,one of the students won't be able to come,our poor Sayaka has been beaten up all day by Leon ! Anyway,please go to the red door next to the gym ! I will take Leon to the trial room myself,since he his tied up. »

The monitor then came off,so after hearing that,I started to go out the room without looking back,I still missed some clues,but I could just ask the missing alibis in the trial and ask Makoto about what he found on the toilets,that's right,I could still ask them those things later,as he was heading to the hallway,he ended up encountering Toko,who came back to her normal state,so I asked her about her alibi,and said she didn't know anything,since she woke up five minutes ago,Chihiro then thought I would have to ask Jill during the trial and would have to ask Mondo's one too,after some time,I arrived at the red door,and when I opened the door,everyone was already waiting for him,Monokuma was here too,with Leon on his hands,he was still tied up.

« Ah,everyone is now here ! Then you may now all go into the elevator,please ! »

« Wait a second,before we go in there,what you said about Sayaka and Leon,was that shit true ?! Did the piece of orange shit really beated up Sayaka all day ?! »

« Yup,he sure did ! I even have the footage ! If you all go smoothly suring the trial,I could show you some ! »

« So he really did,huh ?! When we are finished with this class trial,he will only eat my fists ! »

« They don't even deserve to touch him,you would only be disgraced. »

« That's true,don't let yourself go on that way. »

Mondo sighed.

« Okay… »

« Well then,what are you all waiting for ? Go in that elevator and go in the trial room ! »

After being ordered to,we entered in the elevator one by one,I looked one last time behind me.

'_Let's go,for the sake of my dead friend !'_

And then,the class trial had begun…


	17. Chapter 16-Class Trial For A Detective

I do not own danganronpa,it's spike chunsoft's property,not mine.

« Talk ! »

'thoughts !'

« Flashback ! »

Narration !

* * *

**MAKOTO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« So,M-Makoto,what did you f-find in the toilets ? »

« Actually,I found another rope in the toilets,but this one looks like it got rid off intentionally,the culprit tried to get rid of it,that's for sure. »

« A-another rope ? But how d-did he do to make them b-become so long ? »

« The original rope was long,remember how they looked like in the school store ? One was long enough to tie up at least ten people together,he might have cutted it because it was too long to hide. »

« W-we will see in t-the t-trial,right ? »

« Of course we will. »

And then,the elevator continued to go down silently,no one was making any noise,not a single person,not a single little noise…but eventually,it stopped,the elevator stopped moving,and the door opened,showing a large room,with a trial ground in front of us,but with sixteen podiums,and from the start,there was supposed to be only fifteen of us,Monokuma just explained that it was originally built for sixteen people,and that's all,apparently having no other reason.

« Please,everyone take the seat you're assigned to ! »

« How do we know it's ours ? »

« There's your name on it,dumbass ! »

« Okay,okay,you didn't have to insult me about it. »

« That's true,I just wanted to. »

We all went to our podiums,I was next to Hifumi and where Sayaka was supposed to be,Chihiro was next to Yasuhiro and an image of Byakuya with a cross drawed in a blood-like paint,Celes was next to that picture too and next to Leon,Mukuro,on her side,was next to Kiyotaka and Sakura,an image was placed at Kyoko's place and had a cross on with the same bloody paint too,Sakura was next to it and Mondo too,Toko was next to Leon and Hifumi,and last,Asahina was next to Yasuhiro and Mondo,or,well mostly next to Yasuhiro,because the sixteenth seat was between Asahina and Mondo.

« So,let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial,your votes will determine the results,who gets executed or who gets to live,if you vote for the actual culprit,then you will all live,and only him will be executed,but if you vote for anyone else that is not the blackened,then you'll all die,and the blackened will live,and will be able to go out of here ! Yup,that's the hard reality of life for you all ! »

« Before we begin,I want to ask you something,everyone that participates to the trial will get punished,but then what happens to someone unable to participate,like Sayaka ? »

« Of course I've thought about that,and that is actually a really good question,ogre,and what I will tell you is that they will stay alive,and face the hard reality that is called the killing game ! And they will be all alone in the school ! And you know why ? Because they wouldn't have graduated ! »

« That's horrible ! »

« Then if we don't want that to happen to any of us,we'll have to work together,and personally,I prefer dying for a reason than dying for nothing,and I have to live,so,everyone with me ? »

« I do not have any objections. »

« Of course I'm with you,Makoto,you're my room-mate after all ! »

« I-I don't w-want to be a p-part of t-th-a..a..Achoo ! Where the fuck are we ? »

« Did she just switch personalities by sneezing ? »

« That's kinda it,weedy ! Anyways,I don't know what's happening,but I'm with big mac ! »

« Well,that's nice of ya,I'm with you too,dude ! »

« I will always be on the side of my classmates,so of course I am with you ! »

« Well,of course I'm with Makoto,there is no doubt we can trust him. »

« Indeed,Mukuro,I am with him too. »

« I'm with mister Naegi here ! »

**SLAM !**

I just slammed my fist on the podium,my eyes were blank,but I snapped back to reality a little after,everyone looked at me surprised,except for Mukuro and Celes,that had more of a worried look.

« Oh… Sorry,I snapped again,haven't I ? I'm sorry Hifumi,but could you not call me by my family's name ? I hate it,pratically every time I hear it,I'm close to being violent,especially since I'm pissed off because of him. »

I then pointed to Leon,who was still tied up,Monokuma had bounded him to a little pillar,so that he could be up and see everything that could happen.

« There's no problem with it,Mister Makoto,but it will take some time for me to adapt,I always call people by their family's name. »

« As long as you try. »

« So,what should we discuss first ? »

« I think the weapon is a good idea,don't you think ? »

« Isn't the weapon the knife that Mukuro found behind Kyoko's body ? »

« No,she didn't die from stabbing,but from a hit on the head. »

« But what could have been used ? Oh,I remember ! My crystal ball ! I lost it after going to the laundry after breakfast ! »

« Are you telling us that something you owned was used to kill Kyoko ? Don't you think you're a primal suspect now ? »

« Oh,yeah,didn't think about that ! »

« Dumbass,now that we know the weapon,we should discuss about the crime scene,right ? »

« Well it's obvious that she died in front of the cafeteria,her body was found there. »

« Well,actually,she didn't die here,think about it,there would've been some splattered blood,you know ? But there is only a blood bath,there was blood on the cafeteria and it was completly ravaged because there has been a fight in there. »

« That's true,if it wasn't a fight then I dunno what that was ! »

« So,can we safely assume that it's the crime scene ? »

« Pretty much,and if we take the time of death,ten p.m.,it can give us another clue. »

« T-the killer killed Kyoko a-at that hour to hide the noise it c-could have maked,now,I-I'm sorry to ask,b-but can we go over everyone's alibi ? I-it could help to f-find w-who did it,for example,I know that Makoto,Sakura,Asahina,K-Kiyotaka,Sayaka and I c-couldn't have done it. »

« And why couldn't ya ? »

« Because we were together all the time,and for Sayaka,well,Monokuma said so himself to me and Makoto,since she c-couldn't participate to the trial. »

« So six people are already out of the question ? What about us,then ? »

« Well,from what I know,Jill,Mondo,Hifumi,Celes and Yasuhiro are the most suspects,even if I know that two of them couldn't have done it. »

« Really ? Who ? »

« Celes and Yasuhiro. »

« Wait,we're out of the list ? Yeah ! »

« Don't be overjoyed,listen until the end. »

« Well,if we put your alibis together,even if you never saw each other during the events,we have huge evidences coming toward us,if,of course,their alibis are true,Celes,you did say you went to the school store to find if there was interesting things on there,and that's where you found ropes,right ? »

« That's correct,there were four of them,they were really long,after that,I still explored the first floor,and that's when I heard Sayaka singing in the gym and after a couple of minutes,I heard a bump,and it was Leon,he just punched Sayaka in the face,I may have got afraid and decided to go back to my room to relax,and I saw Hifumi,he was going in the direction of the dorms and he went into the toilets,after that,I didn't see him until we found Kyoko's body. »

« Thank you Celes,and you,Yasuhiro,you said that after we went off the gym,you went to the laundry room,right ? »

« Actually,I meant after breakfast,I wouldn't miss free food for anything ! But anyway,I didn't go right away to the laundry room,I went to the room to take my clothes,Mukuro can attest for me. »

« He says the truth. »

« See ? Well,since I take my crystal ball everywhere,I took it with me at the laundry room,and I must have forgot it there,because I didn't have it with me,but I only noticed after some time,when I got out of the laundry room,I saw Hifumi,he was going out of his room,after that,I went to take a nap on the room,and Mukuro was already sleeping,I woke up because of the night period announcement,Mukuro wasn't here anymore,but I think I did heard someone in the shower,and when I got out of the room to go to the cafeteria,I saw Kyoko's dead body,Leon and Sayaka were there before me,and Sayaka screamed when she saw Kyoko's body,and that's it. »

« Well that's already a big help. »

« And ? Why does it prove those two didn't do anything ? »

« Chihiro,I'll let you do this part,can you tell us Hifumi's alibi ? »

« Why does my alibi matter ? »

« O-okay,I'll tell you,Hifumi told me that after b-breakfast,he went t-to draw in his room,four or five minutes l-later,he went to t-the toilets,and after that,he went b-back to his room,a l-little earlier than 9 p.m.,he said he w-went to take a little walk,when he came b-back,he went to the t-toilets again,and when he came b-back from the toilets,he w-went to his room and apparently Celes saw him when he c-came back,and that he continued to d-draw until around 9:45 p.m.,when he t-took a little walk again,and he c-came back to the room at 10 p.m.,when Kyoko d-died,and he told me her b-body wasn't here at 10 p.m.,and that's all he t-told me. »

« Thank you,Chihiro,with those three alibis,we can clearly see something is not right,don't you think ? »

« I can't see shit. »

« If I had to put it basically,someone lied in their alibi,and if we think about it,only two of them could have lied. »

« It would be Celes or Hifumi,am I correct ? »

« It's true,but Yasuhiro's alibi matched something in Hifumi's,and that's why there's only one that could have killed Kyoko. »

« And that's Celes ! Only she could have done it ! »

« No,you're wrong,the only one capable of killing her is Hifumi. »

« W-w-what ?! Why are you accusing me ?! »

« Because if we think about it,you did say you went to the toilet near the dorms,right ? You had to because you knew Yasuhiro saw you,but why would you go to the toilets near your dorm when there's one in yours ? »

« H-hum,I-I…t-they are broken ! That's why ! It doesn't really work well,so I went to the ones near my room ! »

« Hifumi,in Celes's alibi,you where going back to the dormitories around nine p.m.,but not empty handed,with a rope that was in the school store,and she said you went to the toilet,again,but you told us you went back to the room after going to the toilet,but she said she didn't saw you at all until the body announcement,can you explain that ? »

« I only can say that she's lying ! Don't you know her nickname ?! She's the Queen of Liars ! »

« Show me some proof,Hifumi,show me you didn't do it and then I will side with you,but I can't until you didn't show me your clues. »

« Ah ! The glass ball ! Wasn't it Yasuhiro's glass ball ?! And what can prove that he said the truth ?! He could have easily lied about his alibi ! Sleeping isn't an alibi ! »

« In this case,it is,his alibi and Mukuro's show that they were in their room when she got killed ! »

« O-oh yeah ?! And what about the cords ?! Didn't you find three of them ?! »

« Hifumi,you just killed yourself. »

« Huh ? »

« How did you know there was three ropes when only me and Chihiro knew that ? »

« W-w-w-what a-a-are you talking a-about ? It was in the toilets,right ? Any boy could have seen it ! »

« One more time,you doomed yourself,Hifumi,it was in a toilet,or more precisely,it was a proof someone tried to get rid of,because it was stuck in the toilet,hard to be seen,because it was clogging the toilets ! »

« H-Hiiiiiiii ! Please spare me ! »

« Did he just confess ? »

« H-Hifumi,please t-tell us the truth,we want t-to stop. »

« But… »

Hifumi sighed and looked down,feeling ashamed.

« I'm sorry,it was me… »

« Hifumi… »

« But there's so many things still uncleared ! Just tell us,please ! »

« I'm sorry,I can't bear that anymore,I just wanted to get out of here ! I didn't know it would kill everyone ! »

« Hifumi,please tell us everything you did. »

« Alright,I will do it,as the alpha and the omega ! I can't possibly betray my people anymore ! »

« Hifumi,why ?! »

« I will explain it to you ! This morning,when the knife practically killed Kyoko,it wasn't me,but I figured that if I used the same knife,it would have thrown that back on the one that did it,after we all ate breakfast,I went to my room to take the knife I hide in my room and went to the toilet,I took the cord that was used to use the knife this morning and threw it in the toilets,after Yasuhiro got out of the laundry,I saw he didn't have his crystal ball anymore,and since he told me it was supposedly unbreakable,I thought it would be a great weapon,and the knife would only be a red flag,as such as the wounds on her leg,I threw up in the toilets after that,but it had to be done,as for the ropes,I discovered that they were already cutted in three parts,the two I found in the school store,and the last that I threw in the toilets,the time of death wasn't supposed to be during the night time announcement,I went to kill her at 9:45 p.m.,but,as you saw,we fought,she was tough,but I killed her in the end,I threw the glass ball at her,thinking it wouldn't break,it hitted her right on the head and she fell on the floor,but what I didn't expected was for the ball to explode,but when I saw the blood,I used the rope to stop the bleeding,but there still was blood splattered in the cafeteria,and the other rope only served to tie her up and trail her to the front of the cafeteria,I stabbed her leg twice and putted the knife and the rope behind her, the other rope,well,I tried to go and get rid of it,but I saw Chihiro and the others arrive,so I just threw it like that,and ran away,you now know everything,I'm even more surprised that you found out this quickly. »

« Well,I won't lie,if it went this quickly,it's because by doing the investigation,I knew it was you,I found every proof I needed to know it was you,I'm sorry Hifumi,but you couldn't have won. »

« I know,and I must apologize to everyone,I murdered one of our friend just to get out of here,and treatened your lives on it,so I'm ready to take my punishement. »

« Believe me,you're not ! Well everyone,it's voting time ! »

* * *

**HIFUMI'S POINT OF VIEW**

« In the end,I've been the worst of all,haven't I ? »

The screens in the trial room then showed the results,Hifumi has been voted the blackened,and the vote was right,Hifumi was going to be executed.

« Good work,students ! You found the culprit ! He will now be punished ! »

« Wait ! Let him explain why he did that first ! »

« Mister Owada,I simply have to say I wanted to go home,and if you ask about the victim,it's because she was the most distant to everyone,I have no excuses about my murder,but I still thank you,mister Makoto,you found the truth about the case,and quickly,please do stay strong for me. »

« Of course,Hifumi,I promise you. »

« Monokuma ! Cast your punishment ! I will fight until the end ! »

« Okay ! Well then ! It's the time everyone has been waiting for ! It's punishment time ! »

Monokuma took out a little hammer,and slammed the red bouton that was before him,and strings came out of a door and attached to my neck,feets and hands and took him out of the room.

« Hifumi was found guilty ! Time for his punishment ! »

And then everyone screamed my name except some people.

« HIFUMI ! »

I had been attached in a room looking like an anime princess's room,pink,bright and cliche,when the door that was in front of me opened,my purest love entered the room,my favorite anime character,princess piggles,she had her little arrows that were heart shaped,she waved her hand at me,just to start to tear off her left eye,and let Monokuma's eye appear,she then started to take an arrow,and removed the heart out of it,just to show that the arrows were all sharp and could easily kill me,that's when a lot of arrows fell out of the roof,princess piggles took one and started to aim Hifumi with her bow and arrows,and then,one arrow was shooted and stabbed me in the leg,she then started to shoot at me at an incredible speed,everyone could hear my scream beginning to fade,a little more everytime I was stabbed by an arrow,and after three whole minutes of hell,I was still alive,but stabbed everywhere by arrows,princess piggles then took out one last arrow and approched me,she pointed it at my head.

'_So this is how I will die,killed by princess piggles,I would never thought I would have such a painful death,but at least,it's worth a protganist's death,farewell,my friends,I hope you will all get out of here in peace,beat Monokuma for me !'_

I then looked to the side,where the others were watching,some screaming my name,some crying,and some just looking away,I then did something unthinkable,I smiled at them,this smile said everything,it told them to live,it told them to survive,it told them to fight,but most importantly,it told them to be happy.

« HIFUMIIIIII ! »

**SPLASH ! **

The last arrow was shot,and me,Hifumi Yamada,the Ultimate Doujin Author,was no longer a part of this world,in fact,I saw my own death,I was now in a teather,or more like in a little cinema room,and on the screen,was my body,covered by arrows.

« So you're now here,huh ? »

It turns out I wasn't alone,I saw that two familiar faces were in here,when I saw who the girl was,I immediately started to cry,I got on my knees and I told her that I was sorry,I couldn't do anything now that I did it.

« I won't forgive you,what is done will never be undone,but now,your punishement will be to stay with us in here and wait for them to get out. »

« Hmph,I hate being here. »

« Then why don't you just go out ? »

« Because if I do,I will disappear forever,and I prefer watching this than not existing anymore. »

« You do know that it was your own fault ? If you wouln't have broke the rules,you would still be alive,Byakuya. »

« Like you said earlier,what is done can never be undone,now I'm suffering this fate,and only because of my own foolishness. »

« At least you're honest about it. »

« So now we watch them go,huh ? Well,it sure won't be easy for them,Leon is here,and he is a fucking psycho. »

« Aren't every rapists completly insane ? »

« Fair point. »

* * *

**MUKURO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« He even died like an hero,he has been kind until the last second of his life. »

« And we have to respect that,until the end,for him. »

« We should get to the dormitories,I don't want to stay here anymore. »

Asahina said that last phrase while sobbing,Sakura patting her in the back and Chihiro asking if she was okay.

« Let's go,we shouldn't stay here and cry anymore,we've got to move on for him,for Hifumi,am I right ?! »

« Yeah,you're right,Mondo,to release everything,let's just eat a good meal,I will cook if you want,since Mondo can't. »

« You can,Mukuro ? »

« Well,I only know the basics,but yeah,I do. »

« I confirm,she can cook,and it is delicious,I believe Mukuro has some talent in cooking. »

« You're totally right,Celes,I wouldn't mind your speciality tonight,Muku. »

« Muku ? Is that supposed to be a nickname ? »

I was just blushing so hard because she was so embarrassed of their comments,but it wasn't new that Makoto called her Muku,she still hated that nickname,but if it was from her closest friends,she didn't mind.

« I'll just go cooking. »

« Sweet,I'm just so fucking hungry ! »

« You don't actually think you're gonna eat with us,Leon ? Not after what you've done,besides,how are you not tied up anymore ? »

« Monokuma untied me. »

« I sure did ! »

« AAAAH ! Stop that ! »

« No,I love the faces you all make when I appear out of nowhere,now,as a gift for you completing the trial,I'm proud to say that I give you all those ! »

Monokuma then took out of his pocket a lot of coins,in fact,there was maybe too much,you don't even want to know where he was hiding them.

« One-hundred monocoins for each one of you ! »

« What the fuck are monocoins ? »

« These can serve for a lot of things ! You can come to me to buy convenient things for a murder or just decorations,you can spend them in the monomono machine in the school store,you can even buy someone's life ! Or you can just upgrade your room,for all that,just call me ! There is some monocoins hidden everywhere in the school ! »

« Wait a fucking minute ! Did you just say that it's possible to buy someone else's life ?! »

« It sure is ! But it's expensive,nine-hundred and ninety-nine monocoins ! »

« What the actual fuck ? »

« And what does it bring us ? I mean,buying someone ? Is that like making this person our slave ? »

« That's precisely it ! And I,of course,would personally make sure that those people respect their jugement. »

« You're so fucked up. »

« If I could,I'd buy big mac ! I could finally cut off his ahoge ! »

« Never try. »

« I'm more intersted in the room's upgrade,what are those ? »

« Well,it would just make your room more deluxe like each time you buy an upgrade,and there's a special prize for the first one to buy three upgrades ! »

« How many does cost a room upgrade ? »

« I'd say fifty coins ! »

« How many for three upgrades ? »

« Let's say one hundred and seventy coins,you take it ? »

« Can I borrow someone's coins ? »

« Celes,really ? »

« Yes,why ? »

« Do I have to remind you that you don't have a room ? »

« Oh,I forgot to tell you ! One room have been saved and reconstructed ! »

« Wait,really ? »

« Yup ! And that's Yasuhiro's room ! It was the easiest one to save since it wasn't destructed too much compared to the other ones ! »

« So I've got my room back,huh ? Where is it ? »

« Next to Hifumi's ! »

« Couldn't it be next to someone else's ? »

« Well,I didn't make the rooms order,so no,sorry. »

« Okay ! Hey,what do you have in store,Monokuma ? I mean,the decorations ? »

« Well,currently,I'm working on making one of the classrooms a store for you to come and buy things,so you'll have to wait for now ! As for the upgrades,you can ask me anytime ! »

« Can't we just take Leon's coins ? »

« Why mine ?! »

« Because you're an asshole. »

« Hey,if you want coins,find them ! I told you that there was a lot hidden in this school ! And there is secret places to find with a lot of monocoins,if you find them,call me ! »

« With pleasure. »

« But we will still give his coins to someone else. »

« Why ?! »

« Because you could buy something to kill,I'll give them to Sayaka,since you have been beating her up all day,you don't need those. »

« I'm so gonna punch you ! »

« Leon,it's the least you could do to pay for your crimes if we don't count suicide,you do realize what you've done,so give up. »

« Oh,students,one last thing before you go,the second floor is opened ! I opened the baths and the infirmary,too ! Well,the infirmary is now definitevely opened. »

« Really ? Cool. »

« Well,I'm gonna go search Sayaka,and then we can eat. »

« No,I'm gonna go sleep,but at least you proposed,and besides,how are you gonna cook,there's no water,we're still in the night time period. »

« Oh yeah,that's right,well I think we won't eat tonight,then. »

« Yes,unfortunately. »

« Well then,let's g-»

As soon as Yasuhiro started to talk,he started to walk a little faster and a hole opened beneath him,he falled in,but instead of screaming for help,he sounded happy.

« Money ! I'm rich ! »

« Well I didn't expect you to find it so quickly,it wasn't supposed to open until midnight. »

« Well isn't it midnight ? »

« …Oh yeah,you're right,well then,Yasuhiro,you won one-thousand and five-hundred monocoins ! »

« Yeah ! I will have the best room ever ! How many for all the upgrades ?! »

« One-thousand monocoins. »

« I fucking buy ! »

« Well that's one lucky man. »

« And here I thought I was supposed to be the lucky one. »

« You can't be lucky everytime. »

« Probably. »

« Hell yeah ! »

« You'll still have to wait two days for all of this to finish,though,so for those two days,you'll have to sleep with your room-mate ! »

« Well if it's for this,I accept,and I give Mukuro one-hundred monocoins ! Because she accepted me as her room-mate and didn't complain once about me being in her room ! I know,I'm generous ! »

« Is it me,or has Yasuhiro told you two compliments in a row ? Well that's kind of him. »

« Thank you,I guess. »

« Well,Yasuhiro,since you bought everything in one time,you'll have a lot of bonuses ! Be glad ! »

« Awesome ! »

« Well,at least it ends well,for now. »

« Only for now. »

We all went on their room,and all slept soundly,until morning.

* * *

**?'S POINT OF VIEW**

« Upupupu ! They're gonna hate the next mobile I will present them in three days ! That's perfect ! »

A phone ringed,so I took the call.

« What do you want,**Izuru** ? »

« They are problematic,why did you think letting them alive was a good idea ? I could kill them,but they are far away from where I am,those sixteen high schooler have caused problems to the 77th division,either kill them,or listen to another idea,what do you choose ? »

« Well duh ! I choose your idea,if it's to feel some despair,of course I'll take it ! »

« Put them into the killing game. »

« Wait,whaaaaaaat ? »

« You heard me,put them in. »

« Well I dunno,where would they sleep ? »

« Aren't you supposed to not give a shit about anything ? »

« I forgot you were always right,oh well,I'll just take three of them in hostage and make them come,thank you,**Kamukura** yas queen ! »

« Stop calling me that or I'll blow the school up. »

« Urgh,okay. »

« Then I'm coming,I'm in France,I should be here in three hours. »

« You sure about that ? In France ? And you will be here in three hours ? When we're at Tokyo ? »

« Did you forgot I have every talent ? »

« Oh well,do what you want,love you ! »

« I don't. »

The call ended.

« Well that's one messed up idea,I love it ! Well,remnants of hope ! I'm coming for you ! »

* * *

**MUKURO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« It has been three days,and still no motive nor Monkuma showing up,just the ones making the upgrades in Yasuhiro's room,they still haven't finished yet,that's surprising. »

« He is planning something,I know it. »

**CLANG BANG !**

« What the fuck was that ?! »

« It was me opening the front door,sorry ! »

« Monokuma ?! Where the fuck were you ?! »

« I was doing business in the outside world,and I have a big surprise for you ! I just made them lose their school memories,just like you all,they just know I brought them here and they don't remember a single thing about what's happening out there ! »

« What the hell are you talking about ?! »

« Them ! »

Suddenly,a group of Monokumas made sixteen people with bags on their heads enter,nobody could really recognize who they were.

« M-Maki ?! Maki,is that you ?! »

Except for one girl,for Makoto,Celes and Mukuro,she was easily recognizable,they couldn't possibly forget about what their family looks like.

« Makoto ?! »

« Well then,take them out of their bags ! »

As Monokuma ordered,the other Monokumas took out their bags and showed sixteen teenagers,Maki was included.

« Why the fuck is there sixteen other teenagers in here ?! »

« It's simple,they're gonna participate in the killing game too ! »

« There's no way you're serious. »

« But of course I am ! They have already been told the rules and what they are here for ! »

« Just shut up and let me hug my sister ! »

Makoto then started to run toward Maki and he hugged her so tightly everyone thought she couldn't breathe anymore.

« Hey now,I'm okay,but I've been worried about you too ! You've been here all this time ? »

« I dunno who they are,but I'll kill them for bringing you into this ! »

« I'm sorry I let myself get caught,I should have been more cautious. »

« Don't be,he should be. »

« Well don't blame it on me,blame it on one of my friends,since they were all causing me troubles on the outside world,he had the idea to put them where they couldn'tbe annoying anymore. »

« What are you talking about ? We where just on our casual days when we woke up in a truck,you shouldn't say things that never happened,you degenerate male ! »

« Who said I was a male ? »

« Well,it's obvious that only a male could do such things ! »

« If you say so. »

« At least this feel way nicer than prison has ever been. »

« I don't want to interrupt you at all,no way I would,but now,I will decide who will sleep in which room ! »

« What are you talking about ? We just came ! »

« I pretty much don't give a shit,you know ? Hey Yasuhiro ! Your room is ready ! Go check it out ! »

« Really ? Awesome ! »

Yasuhiro then ran in the direction of his room.

« Now,let's get started,shall we ? »

Monokuma then took out the same lotteries than when he decided for everyone else before.

« So,first off,we have the trash can over here ! »

« Why are you pointing at me ?! »

« Because you're a robot. »

« You are one too ! »

« No,I'm a bear ! That's different,trash can ! »

« What's with all this robophobia ?! »

The person that was screaming had a robotic body,he was pale and had white hair,he had blue eyes too.

« And you will sleep in…Sayaka's room ! »

« If I may ask,who is Sayaka ? »

« Hum,that's me. »

« Hello Sayaka,my name is K1-bO,but just call me Keebo. »

« Okay Keebo,pleased to meet you. »

« Can you please now untie me ?! »

« Oh yeah,I forgot about that,first take those monopads,hey,can one of you guys tell them the rules ? »

« As a moral compass,it's my duty to know the rules perfectly ! »

« Then tell them what they are ! »

« Of course ! First rule,students may resides only within the school,leaving campus is an unnaceptable use of time ! Second rule,some areas are closed during night time,which is from ten p.m. to seven a.m. ! Third rule,you are not allowed to sleep anywhere else than the dormitories ! Fourth rule,you can explore Hope's Peak Academy as free as you want within little restrictions ! Fifth rule,you cannot use violence against the headmaster Monokuma,as such as destroying monitors or cameras ! Sixth rule,anyone who kills a classmate and become the blackened will graduate unless they're discovered during the class trial ! Seventh rule,if three persons find a body,an announcement will be made ! Those are all the rules ! »

« Well thank you,my dear Kiyotaka,so,now that you know the rules,you can be untied. »

The Monokumas then untied the students,some of them looked really pissed off,but it was understandable.

« So will you tell us why we are here ? At least I don't complain about being here,it's looking way better than in prison. »

« Oh,tennis boy ! »

« Huh ? Who are…Jill ? »

« Yup yup ! How was your day in detention ? »

« Are you** Ryoma Hoshi** ? »

« Yeah,is that a problem ? »

« No,I just thought I knew you from somewhere. »

« Well you do,and I think I do too. »

Makoto and Ryoma stared at each other for a minute.

« Ahem ! Now,let's do the other people,so,we have the magical loli. »

« Meh…I want to sleep already. »

« Good for you,and after that,we have Byakuya's room ! Oh god,I pity you. »

« Huh ? Why do you ? »

The girl that looked surprised had red hair,she had a witch's hat and was wearing a black coat,it wasn't too long and she had a T-shirt beneath it.

« You're in the same room as the rapist. »

« T-the rapist ? W-who is that ? »

« Monokuma,don't. »

« Well,it's the lottery that decided,not me,and even then,he is tied up to his bed,what could he do to her ? »

« Nyeh,who are you talking about ? »

« Leon Kuwata,the Ultimate Baseball Star,he really is a fucking psycho. »

« Well next ! »

« Wait,I won't sleep in that guy's room,and why did you say Byakuya if he's called Leon ? »

« Because he doesn't have a room,so he sleeps in a dead person's room,since he already tried to rape Sayaka here ! »

« Please don't talk about that anymore. »

« Next,we have the inventor slut ! »

« Who are you talking about,shrimp ?! »

« Well you,of course,who would I talk about anyone else like that ? »

« Huah ! I-it's not like I secretly enjoy being talk to like I'm a trash ! »

The girl that was possibly enjoying being treated like shit had long blond hair,she was wearing a weird pink shirt and she had goggles on her head,she had blue pale eyes.

« Please just get this over with ! »

« Okay,so,she's in Kyoko's room,so with no one for now. »

« Why am I alone in there ? »

« Because she's dead. »

« Oh. »

« Next,we have the forest boy. »

« Forest boy ? Are you talking about **Gonta **? Because Gonta comes from forest ! »

Gonta had long and messy green hair,he was wearing wearing a brown shirt and had a white T-shirt underneath,he had red eyes and glasses,and had an empty insect box with him.

« Yup,that's you buddy,and you're in Hifumi's room ! So you're with Celes over her. »

« Oh,Gonta see,but why with girl ? Where is boy ? »

« Dead. »

« Gonta sorry for asking !

« Next,my lads,we have the cap boy. »

« Obviously,it's gonna be me… »

This one has a dark shirt,he has dark hair and wears a black cap,and he has cyan eyes.

« And he is in the Writer aka serial killer's room ! »

« So that's what he meant when he called her Jill. »

« Yes,I sure did,I wish you luck,buddy. »

« I'm gonna die by the end of the day. »

« Don't worry about that,ya don't interest me. »

« Ouch,that hurts. »

« I think you should be glad if it's coming from a psycopath. »

« Maybe you're right. »

« So,for this one,we've got the pianist. »

« I'm next ? »

This girl has middle long blond hair and an ahoge,she wears a pink jacket,with a paler pink T-shirt underneath,she had a pink backpack and had pink eyes.

« Yeah,you sure are,and you're with weedy ! »

« Who's that ? »

« Yasuhiro,the guy who went away to see his room. »

« Oh,okay. »

« So,next we have the crazy **Ultimate Aikido Master** that hates males. »

« Hey ! I'm not crazy ! » »

« She isn't even denying the last part. »

« Of course I'm not ! »

This girl has long dark hair,she wears a blue shirt,she has green eyes and she wears a big green ribbon behind her head,she has a pink headband,too.

« NEXT ! We have the soldier's room,lucky,you're with a gal. »

« Yeah,that's more like it…hey,you with the long white hair,are you Sakura Ogami ?! »

« Yes,I am,who asks ? »

« **Tenko Chabashira,the Ultimate Aikido Master **! »

« Hmm,I have heard about you,you must be quite the opponent when it comes to a fight. »

« I'm honored to hear that by the mouth of the greatest feminine fighter of all times,no,even just the greatest fighter ! »

« I am honored you even think I am. »

« I do ask,but who is the soldier ? He did say I was with a girl,but who ? »

« Me,and here I thought I could have some time alone in my room. »

« Next,we have the maid. »

« This is now my turn ? »

« It seems so. »

The girl had green short hair,she wears a black maid's traditional hanband,she wears a black apron and a white shirt underneath,she wears a pink tie and have green eyes.

« And we have ahoge boy's room,lucky you,he is a true gentleman when it comes to ladies,upupu ! »

« Monokuma,please stop calling me that. »

« Well since it's asked so nicely,I won't ! »

« I figured already. »

« So who am I sleeping with ? »

« Me,he calls me ahoge boy all the time,Makoto Naegi,and you are ? »

«** Kirumi Tojo,the Ultimate Maid**,at your service. »

« Don't be so formal,and if you ever need me,call me Makoto,I don't like my family's name,so please don't. »

« Without a problem,master Makoto. »

« What's with the master thing ? I know you're a maid and all but please just call me Makoto,you're making me anxious. »

« If you require,then I will. »

« Thank you,then. »

« My pleasure. »

« Next,we have **Tennis Killer **! »

« Who ? »

« Tennis Killer is a serial killer that killed an entire mafia by himself because his family and wife got killed by them since he won a match against a person he was supposed to lose to,but wrecked him on the field,his weapon was metal tennis balls,and this person his **Ryoma Hoshi,the Ultimate Tennisman,as well as the Ultimate Prisoner**. »

« An entire mafia all by yourself ?! Damn,as the **Ultimate Supreme Leader**,I wish I could have been here to see that ! »

« Good for you,and now we have Byakuya's room ! Well,you're with the rapist too ! »

« If he approaches me I will instantly break his legs,so it's not a problem. »

Ryoma was short,he was as short as Monokuma,he weared a black bonnet with weird horns,he weared a black coat and had a cigarette,he have black eyes.

« Cool. »

« Next we have the professional liar here ! »

« Me ? Lying ? I don't know what you mean. »

« It means that you are lying even now,dumbass ! So,you're in Hifumi's room ! »

« A liar with a liar,then. »

« Why,Celes,is it Celestia Ludenberg ? Queen of Liars ? »

« Why yes,it is me,**Kokichi Oma,Ultimate Supreme Leader,leader of D.I.C.E,and King of Liars**. »

Kokichi had purple messy long hair,he was wearing a white shirt and a white T-shirt underneath,he had a black and white scarf,he had purple eyes.

« Wow,you sure remember our last encounter,don't you ? »

« How could I forget ? »

« Celes,was that when I think it was ? »

« Precisely,Mukuro. »

« NEXT ! And stop talking for such a long time ! »

« Okay,okay. »

« So,we have space boy here ! »

« Hell yeah I am,I will go to space when I get out of here,and you can't stop me about it. »

« And if you get killed during the killing game ? »

« I promise you I won't ! »

This guy had long spikey purple hair,he wears a purple jacket with a white shirt and T-shirt underneath,he had a little purple beard and has purple eyes.

« Yeah,sure,you're in Kiyotaka's room,he knows everything perfectly,you're one lucky guy,aren't you ? »

« Of course I am,but anybody would have been fine,except for the rapist,of course. »

« Well at least you're not complaining,next,who do we have ? We have the masked creepy guy ! »

« That is me,am I correct ? »

« Yup ! And you're in the serial killer's room ! »

« So it's genocide Jill's room for me,well I am not going to get out of here easily. »

« Don't worry about that,I only kill boys I find cute,not ugly asses. »

« I do believe I know that she's not careful with words either. »

This one has long massive black hair,he wears a brown cap and weird mask,he wears a green coat and has a little chain around the neck,he have yellow eyes.

« Next ! We have the cosplayer girl ! »

« So it's my turn now. »

« Yes yes yes yes yes ! »

« Was that a jojo reference ? »

« When there is a reference,please don't talk about it,anyways,you're with loli nerd ! »

« Hum,who ? »

« Chihiro,her,right here ! »

« Oh ! Okay. »

The cosplayer girl has long blue hair,she wear glasses,she wears a dark blue jacket with a white shirt underneath,she has a red ribbon and she has grey eyes

« Neeeeeext ! We have the cultist ! »

« But I'm no cultist,I'm an artist,do not point me when it doesn't concern me,nyahaha ! »

« You didn't figured I just call everyone with names to piss them off yet ? »

« Oh ! I see ! »

This girl has middle long white hair,she has a dark skin and wears a long yellow coat,she has nothing but her white bra underneath,she has a little necklace with a seashell and pale blue eyes.

« Yeah,so you're with Mondo,or corncob,for short. »

« What did you just call me you little sh-»

Something none of us wouldn't think would happen actually happened,the girl in her yellow coat and with white hair just hugged Mondo to calm him down.

« Hug ! Calm down,you shouldn't be so stressed all the time,anger is not the solution ! »

« H-hey,what are you doing ? Get off me. »

« Okay ! »

And so the girl went away of Mondo,letting him breathe.

« What the hell was that ? »

« A hug,you never had one before ? »

« Of course I know what a hug is,but I don't know why she did that ! »

« You finally found yourself a girlfriend,cornelio ! »

« I don't care if you're a girl,I'm going to beat you the hell up ! »

« Gyahahahaha ! Catch me if you can ! »

Jill went out as a tornado out of the room with Mondo swearing and going after her.

« Can we continue ? So,Makiroll is next ! »

« Do you want to die ? »

« Brrh,so frightening,I'm scared ! Anyways,you're in Mukuro's room. »

« At least I'm with someone I know. »

« That's a relief. »

« And last but not least,**Rantaro**,you can choose in which room you want to go. »

« I don't know,is there any rooms more enjoyable,comfortable than any others ? I might as well go on the best one. »

The boy had short messy green hairs,he wears a blue and dark blue striped T-shirt,he has a little necklace and has green eyes.

« Well there is someone that has the best room,Yasuhiro's room,every new students will have to come at the gym in thirty minutes to know the rules in details and what you can do in this academy,and whoever doesn't come will be punished ! Now go,students,and live your life ! »

Well,a new life was about to begin,again,but from where would it start,well it's a mystery for all of us,let the mutual killing game take a new form and be reborn.


	18. Chapter 17-Two Lost Sanities

I do not own danganronpa,it's spike chunsoft's property,not mine.

« Talk ! »

'thoughts !'

« Flashback ! »

Narration !

* * *

**MAKI'S POINT OF VIEW**

« This bear wanted us to be here,right ? So where is he ? »

« Like I know. »

« Hey,in the meantime,why don't we introduce ourselves ? We may know everyone's name,but we're here for a reason,because we all have a talent,we wouldn't be here if that was so. »

« He is right,well,why don't you start ? You had the idea after all. »

« Well,if you insist,I'm **Rantaro Amami,the Ultimate Adventurer**. »

« My turn ! My turn ! I'm Kokichi Oma,the Ultimate Supreme Leader ! »

« I'm Maki Harukawa,**the Ultimate Child Caregiver**,even if I don't like kids. »

« Well maybe kids just love being around you,kids have an instinct to find trusty people,anyway,I'm **Tsumugi Shirogane,the Ultimate Cosplayer**. »

« Who's next ? »

« Since no one seems to do it on their own,I will,I'm Ryoma Hoshi,I was the Ultimate Tennisman,but I'm nothing more than the Ultimate Prisoner now. »

« Don't say that ! Even if it's true about the last part,it doesn't mean you're not the best tennisman in the world ! But let's change subjects,I'm **Kaito Momota **! Luminary of the stars ! **The Ultimate Astronaut **! »

« I'm **Kaede Akamatsu,the Ultimate Pianist**,nice to meet you all,even if those aren't the best conditions. »

« My name is **Angie Yonaga,I'm the Ultimate Artist **! »

« Are you sure you're not the Ultimate cultist ? »

« No,I'm sure,why would you ask ? »

« She didn't even understood my joke. »

« I'm Tenko Chabashira,the Ultimate Aikido Master ! »

« My name is **Himiko Yumeno**,be amazed,because I am **the Ultimate Mage **! »

« … »

« Hum,what ? »

« B-but my official title is **the Ultimate Magician**,it's only a cover for me being the Ultimate Mage,though. »

« Couldn't you have said that earlier ? »

« Can you show us some magic tricks,then ?! »

« It's not magic tricks ! It's only magic ! »

« Then do magic in front of us. »

« W-well,that's not so simple,I mean,there's no mana in this place… »

« Yeah,sure,who's next ? »

« Gonta will do presentation,Gonta's name is **Gonta Gokuhara**,**Gonta's** **the Ultimate Entomologist **! »

« I will present myself next,I'm **Korekiyo Shinguji,the Ultimate Anthropologist**. »

« I'm **Shuichi Saihara,the Ultimate Apprentice Detective**. »

« My name is **K1-bO**,i'm **the Ultimate Robot**,please just call me** Keebo**. »

« Do robots have dicks ? »

« Don't ask uninteresting questions,please ! »

« My name is Kirumi Tojo,I'm the Ultimate maid,please tell me if you require my services. »

« And the best of all for the end,I'm the greatest genius the Earth has ever known,I'm **the Ultimate Inventor,Miu Iruma **! »

« And you say it was the best for the end ? If it had to be the best at the end then you should have just been the first. »

« Shut up,cockichi ! »

« Did you make a pun about my name ? »

« Pretty much,you fucking gremlin ! »

« Can you stop talking,you shit stuffed bitch ? »

« Hah ! You made me wet myself ! »

« We don't need the details ! »

« So,where's the bear ? »

« Who ? Me ? »

« AAAAAH ! Fuck,don't appear out of nowhere like that ! »

« I totally didn't mean to ! »

« Of course you did ! »

« Hum ! Well,you know why you're all here,and that's why I will tell you everything that you'll need to know ! »

After thirty minutes of repeating everything he said to the other group,he called every other students here,it seems Monokuma had an idea,after ten minutes,we were all here.

« Upupu ! Students,I think you may know why you're all here ! »

« Let me guess,I had to brought him here because of the new motive,is that right ? »

« Precisely,as sharp as ever,Naegi ! »

Makoto looked at Monokuma so with so much hate that if looks could kill,Monokuma would have already blown up.

« Wow,so cold,my dear Naegi ! You told me to stop calling you ahoge boy,right ? So I found a better name ! »

« When I'll found out who you are,be sure to not get out of this building alive. »

« M-Makoto ? »

« Sorry,I lost control for a second,you know what ? Ahoge boy is way better,you can keep calling me like that. »

« Well,okay,Naegi ! »

« You're already dead to me. »

« Please now,shut up and listen ! I'm here to announce you all the motive this time ! »

« I knew it. »

« The motive this time are three things per person ! »

« Three things ? »

« Yup,first,a deep dark secret,second,a video of your families,and well,the last is the best one yet ! »

« First off,fuck you,and secondly,what the fuck is the last one ?! »

« Well the last one is a live call from some of your family members ! »

« What ?! »

« Yup yup ! So,first of all,you'll all have to watch the video,you simply have to watch it,and secondly,the deep dark secret is in an envelope that has your name on it,if no one dies in this week,your secrets will be revealed,and after you saw those two things,only then you will be able to have a live call ! »

« So we have to know what's in those if we want to have a call with our families ?! »

« Then I already know what's in there,a secret and a video of my family,so I don't really have to watch it,right ? »

« Don't be a smartass and go watch your shit ! »

Monokuma then threw a video tape and an envelope at every single one of us in the room,we all started to open their envelopes and I wasn't shocked to see what was written on it.

« Along with Makoto,Mukuro and Celes,Maki is an assassin. »

« Hey Makoto,can you make me see what you have i-»

Makoto was shredding his envelope into pieces and started to burst out.

« How did you know ?! How did you know that ?! »

« If I process your reaction,you saw that I know your deepest secrets,even the ones buried deep down ! »

« No no no no ! Why do you know this ?! »

« So you decided to play like this,Monokuma… »

I understood something,a lot of people here had things on their envelopes they would possibly never tell,and if I knew Makoto well,then I knew what was in it,the fact that he killed his parents.

« Well this time I will agree with Makoto's previous statement,whoever you are,stay hidden,and never show yourself before me. »

« Well that one is shitty,do we go to the next one already ? »

« What the fuck are you talking about ?! »

« Well,I don't really give a damn talking about my secret or some of yours,I mean,there is some of you that I'm sure I know what secrets they have. »

« Kokichi,say one word about it and you'll end tied up to a bed like Leon. »

« Why do you feel concerned ? Did I ever say it was your secret I knew ? »

« You stop that now,or I'll go get my gatling ! »

« You have a gatling ? »

Monokuma clapped his hands and a gatling fell out from the ceiling,Monokuma simply catched it.

« You still want to tell other people's secrets ? »

« Wow,no thanks ! »

« Good,now everyone go to the A/V room ! »

Six minutes later,everyone arrived at the A/V room,and Monokuma told them to go watch their videos,and that's what everyone did,the screen turned on.

« Big sis Maki ! Weird people come and told us you were going to Hope's Peak Academy ! So we proposed to sheer you up with this video ! »

What I saw on the screen was the orphanage and the kids that lived there,all of them,as long as I could remember,they all looked the same as before,but then the screen showed another thing,the orphanage in ruins,everything was destroyed,there was nothing left.

« Well those kids were sure happy to talk to you,but what do you think happened to them ? Well graduate to know m-»

**KASHLACK !**

I destroyed the screen with my fists and I was now bleeding.

« Monokuma,let me do the live call right now. »

« No problem,catch ! »

Monokuma threw me a phone and there was a voice I knew well that came out of it,it was Jataro's voice.

« Big sis ? Is that you on the other side of the phone ? »

« Jataro ! Where are you all ? »

« We don't know,but some strange people kidnapped us,well we killed three of them but they were too strong,so we couldn't do anything to them ! »

« Hey,is that big sis ?! »

**KAKLANK !**

Makoto just threw the headphones across the room and they broke on the wall.

« What the heck ?! What the fuck did you do to my boys ?! My gang ! My family ! »

« What happened to the girls ?! »

« Where's my sister ?! »

« Big sis ! What's happening in there ? »

This time,it was Kotoko that was talking.

« Don't worry,we will come out soon and get you out of here,okay ? »

« Okay,don't you want to talk to the others ? »

« Just tell me if they're okay and everything will be good on my side,I don't have much time,well everyone is fine,we're not injured and we have food. »

« Stay cautious,we will come whenever we can,okay ?! »

« Of course,big sis,kick their asses for us ! »

The call ended on it's own and I threw the phone back at Monokuma so that he could catch it.

« Give me that ! »

We were all around Monokuma to have the phone,he threw it in the air,and surprisingly,Kaito got it first,after him was Tsumugi,next was Mondo,who looked depressed,Kiyotaka,who was afraid for his father,Shuichi,and then it was Makoto's turn,as he got the phone,he had teary eyes,because he knew who was behind the phone,his little sister,Komaru.

* * *

**MAKOTO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« You're okay ! Please tell me nothing has happened to you ! »

« No,absolutely nothing,but I'm locked in a weird apartment since a long time now ! »

« Oh they're so gonna pay for that,I don't know who or why,but they're not gonna be proud of themselves for long. »

« Please don't do anything reckless. »

« Trust me,I won't,for your safety,I've gotta give the phone to someone else,we have to part ways,stay safe,Komaru,I love you,sis. »

« I love you too,big bro ! »

The call ended and I threw the phone in the crowd,I laughed weirdly and faintly.

« This is just bullshit,this call is fake,isn't it ? »

Everyone looked at me to try and process what I just said.

« Do you think we're dumb ?! You called everyone with the same number from the start ! How can it be different people and how could they know it were us who were talking ?! »

« Upupupupu ! You discovered the truth about my motive ! Well done,luckster ! Well,the first two aren't fake,but yup,he said the truth,the live call was bullshit ! »

« You fucking damn plushie ! »

« But their voices ! I recognized the voice of my father ! »

« And that's why it's bullshit,Monokuma told us from the beginning we had no way to speak with the outside world,only he could ! So we just got tricked ! »

« Upupupu ! Yup,those weren't your family,it was only one person from the start ! »

« Wait,what ? »

« Yup ! I have many friends ! And one of them could easily imitate your families ! »

« You can go die and suffer,you shitty teddy bear. »

Mondo took the phone out of Monokuma's hands and broke it in half.

« Hey ! What was that for ?! »

« Because I knew it couldn't be true,and you know why ?! You tried to make me think my brother was alive,but the first alibi says the contrary ! So you can go fuck yourself ! »

« Come on,that was a joke,chill out a little ! »

« You're going to die today ! »

Mondo started to go in Monokuma's direction,and tried to punch him,but someone grabbed his arm,it was Kaito.

« Hey,don't forget the rules ! Do you want to die ?! »

« Shit,I practically forgot about that ! »

« And even if it's fake,your guys will be safe ! Have faith in them ! »

« Don't tell me that ! I already know they are alive ! I'm pissed off because he fucked up my brain ! »

« Listen,we're all in the same boat,if you begin to act on your own,you could just die ! »

Mondo sighed.

« I'm gonna go punch a wall,later. »

He got out of the room,looking depressed,but everyone was right now.

« I'm gonna go drown on the pool,later. »

« Wait a minute ! You think I'll let you go after you said that ?! »

« Yes. »

I said it with blank eyes,I simply was tired of all of this.

« Or maybe I'll go suffocating myself in a pillow. »

« Makoto,stop that. »

« I just want to be alone right now,please. »

I began to tear up,I was sad,after I saw the video with the association,Komaru and the kids supporting me and everything going to a mess,just to be played with later,I was a little too much tired.

« I just want get out of here and see my family,like everyone here,don't say you would gladly be here if you had the choice,I don't mind being treated like a shit,but I just can't stand the sight of my family being tore apart,and you ! »

I pointed at Monokuma.

« If I ever see you,I don't care what mysteries there is behind this school or why you did this shit,I'll end this fucking game,no one will be able to say otherwise ! »

I got out of the room and slammed the door shut behind me.

* * *

**KAEDE'S POINT OF VIEW**

After at least twenty minutes of pure silence,we got out of the room and went to do our own thing,on my side,I decided to explore the school whe I got out of the A/V room because I haven't seen much of it before,Asahina gladly accepted to show her around.

« Here is the cafeteria and the bath house,there's the toilets right next to the dormitories and there's the trash room over there ! That should be everything ! »

« Thank you Asahina,you've been a great help. »

« Come on,that was nothing ! »

« Hey,could I ask you something ? »

« Of course,what is it ? »

« Who's the boy that…lashed out in the A/V room ? Is he always like this ? »

« Makoto ? Well,I think the motive might have affected him the most,because for the only days I've knew him,he has been the bravest here,he even helped some of us to be a little more confident,mostly Chihiro,she is still shy,of course,but he helped her being brave during some difficult situations,so no,he isn't always like this,he looked like a totally different person. »

« Well,it made the same effect to everyone,he just showed it more than anyone. »

« Yeah,and I don't think he will be happy soon,you know ? He's just been so sweet to everyone,but we can't repay him right now. »

« I'm sorry for that,maybe you should try to talk to him ? I don't know every last one of you,but I'm sure he's nice,so he will surely listen to you. »

« That's true,but maybe not right now,well,I'll leave you for now,I told Sakura we would both go swimming for some daily training,bye ! »

« Later,Asahina ! »

I then went to the dormitories and saw that Makoto's room was slightly opened.

'_Did he forgot to lock the door ?'_

I went to his door to tell him when I heard some noises in the room,so I decided to listen.

« Kirumi,your hands are really soft,how are you even doing to make me so comfortable while doing it ? »

'_Huh ? It ? What's happening in here ? Don't tell me they are doing the thing ?!'_

« Well,I used to get a lot of requests like that when I got hired as a maid,so it's my pleasure to help you,master Makoto. »

« Please don't call me master,it's weird. »

« If you insist,then. »

'_They're totally doing it !'_

« You're the best,Kirumi,and I'm sorry if you may have got scared before,in the A/V room,thanks for proposing to help relieve some stress. »

« It's only natural. »

'_Should I…peek ?'_

« What are you doing ? »

I gasped in surprise,someone was behind me.

« Don't scare me like that ! »

« Oh,sorry,but still,what are you doing ? »

« Oh,well,hum,that is,you see,Maki,I saw that M-Makoto's room was slightly opened,and I decided to tell him,but then I heard him and Kirumi doing… »

I was red,like I was gonna explode from embarassement,Maki was looking at me confused.

« Doing what ? »

« The thing. »

« …Could you say that again ? »

Maki looked outraged and I was scared as hell.

« T-they're doing the thing ! »

« Who's doing what ? »

Maki,still looking outraged,saw Makoto in a towel with Kirumi behind him,she was still fully dressed.

« Ah ! M-Makoto ! How surprising to see you here ! »

« That's my room. »

« What were you doing with Kirumi ? »

« What are you talking about ? »

« Were you fucking Kirumi ? »

Makoto coughed in embarassement while I thought I was gonna faint,but Kirumi was keeping her calm.

« What are you saying ?! What gave you that impression ?! »

« Kaede heard you doing the thing with Kirumi,and you're in a towel. »

« What,that ? She proposed to massage me to relieve some stress,where did you get the idea that I would do the thing when I'm sixteen ? »

I looked even more embarassed than before,I heard things so I thought something completly fake was happening.

« O-oh,I didn't think about that. »

Makoto sighed.

« Next time pay more attention,you two,don't jump to conclusions like that. »

Maki still looked outraged,but not at Makoto anymore,at someone else,he got back into his room with Kirumi,and this time he closed the door,Maki turned to me,looking at me with flames in her eyes,but then she saw that I was discretly sneaking away.

« Oh no you don't ! »

I started to run to my dorm and lock myself inside,and surprisingly,it worked,even though the sight of a furious Maki running after me was simply a terryfying sight.

* * *

**CHIHIRO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« I wish I c-could help M-Makoto like he d-did for me,he s-seemed really down… »

I sighed and I thought to myself that I couldn't do anything about it,that I was useless.

« I c-can't even help h-him. »

I started to sob,I was crying under my bed sheets in shame.

« I'm a burden to everyone… »

I cried for a long time until someone knocked at the door.

« H-huh ? I'm coming ! »

I wiped my tears and went to open the door.

« Y-yes ? »

« Everything alright,Chihiro ? »

« H-huh yeah,Mondo,why ? »

« I was hearing screaming from your room,even though it's supposed to be soundproof,are you sure everything is alright ? You seemed to have cried,too. »

I didn't even notice I was screaming so loud that I could be heard from outside the soundproof walls.

« You're definitely not okay,what happened ? »

« Nothing,r-really ! »

Mondo sighed,desperate.

« I know it's a lie,but I won't force ya to tell me,well bye then. »

I looked at him leave and I started crying again.

'_I couldn't even tell him how I feel about myself ! I'm useless,no,I'm weak…weak weak weak weak weak weak weak !'_

« I c-can't be called a m-man like that,I h-have to do something about i-it ! »

* * *

**MAKOTO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« Kirumi,thank you for that massage,I'm feeling way better now. »

« See it as a thanks for letting me sleep here without complaining about it,Makoto. »

« Well it's not like I have a choice either ! You shouldn't thank me for that,though,really,but hey,at least if you need anything,let me know,I'd gladly help you. »

« Thank you,Makoto,if I had to be your maid for life,I wouldn't be bothered,you seem like a great master. »

« Please,I wouldn't do that to you,and I would never try to have a maid,but we can,of course,still be friends. »

« It seems I wasn't wrong in my statement,after all,you would be the perfect master I could have,you are truly a gentleman,Makoto. »

« Oh come on,that's nothing. »

« For me,it isn't. »

« Oh,just remembered,I have a way to thank you for that massage. »

« Really ? »

« It think the three of us with Asahina will like it,come,I'll show you. »

I headed to the library with Kirumi,to show her something I found two days ago by pure luck.

« We're here,it should be one of those. »

I began to move one of the books,just for the bookcase to open and show a lot of mononcoins,an enormous amout of those.

« My,you found something really useful,Makoto. »

« Indeed,I just wanted to read something to pass boredom two days ago and I found those,Monokuma ! »

« Did someone call me ? »

« Yes,I found those,so technically I won them,right ? »

« That's right ! We have a winner,Makoto,you won two-thousand and three-hundred monocoins ! They now belong to you ! »

« Can you do the updates on my room for one-thousand monocoins ? »

« But of course ! What will you do with the rest of the coins ?! »

« I dunno,why would I know ? »

« Well,you could buy someone's life ! »

« No thank you. »

« You're no fun,come on ! You could make this person do everything you want ! »

« That's more of a reason I won't. »

« Kids these days,oh well,I'll just take away one-thousand of your monocoins for the work,it will take all day,so please do whatever you want in the meantime ! Don't forget to come by the store that's next of the famous despair hotel that are your dormitories to buy stuff,now I'm taking your coins to your room ! Later ! »

Monokuma then whistled very loudly and more Monokumas appeared and they began to take the coins out of the room.

« That's a lot of yourselves. »

« We know ! »

The Monokumas said that all at the same time.

« Your room should be done in ten hours if we all get to it right now,and that's exactly what we're doing right now,ahoge boy ! Let's get to work,Monokumas ! »

« Yes Monokuma ! »

After that,there wasn't any Monokumas anymore nor monocoins in the room.

« Well that was weird to watch. »

« Indeed. »

« Well how about we go eat something ? And I'll cook to thank you for earlier. »

« Well,I cannot say I am not hungry,so if you insist on cooking,Makoto,then I will happily join you. »

« Then let's go. »

As we were heading to the cafeteria,we crossed ways with Asahina,Sakura and Tenko,she's following Sakura practically everywhere except the bathroom and her dorm,they were getting out of the pool and went to the cafeteria,I was cooking something as Tsumugi,Sayaka,Miu and Himiko joined in,eight girls and only one boy,poor myself,but lucky me,Mondo,Kiyotaka and Kaito joined in,at least I wasn't the only boy here and after some time passed,Korekiyo,Yasuhiro,Kaede,Maki and Mukuro joined as well,Kirumi decided to help me cook since there was now a lot of people,Mondo wanted to as well,but was still a little injured from the knife,so he still couldn't cook for now,wz were cooking while the others waited for a little time,and to wait,the girls talked between themselves as some of them got forced into the conversation and the boys looked at them like they were weird,well,at least most of them.

« That's a lot of food we're doing right here,I'm starving now. »

« I will not lie,I do too. »

The thing we were cooking was meat that was in the fridges,we were cooking beefsteaks,as I already asked everyone that was in the room for potential allergies,and apparently,they were none related to vegetables or meat.

« I believe I'm practically done,how are you doing on your part,Makoto ? »

« I'm practically done as well,that's the last one,just have to put the salad next to it with the pepper pieces and then it's done. »

Two minute later,Kirumi and I were giving the plates to everyone,some of them were drooling on the table while looking at their plates,especially Tsumugi,Himiko and Asahina.

« Well now that everyone has their plates,go and eat. »

The only thing that could be heard at this moment were the sound of forks and knives cutting meat,and like in an anime,everyone putted the piece of meat in their mouth and had a ravished expression.

« Dis ish sho good ! »

« Don't talk while your mouth is full ! »

« Can you blame him ? This beefsteak is the best thing I've ever ate in my entire life ! »

« If there ish more,I want more ! »

« We pretty much used all the beef meet that there was in the fridge,I don't think there's more. »

« Well that'sh okay,it'sh jusht sho fucking amashing ! »

« Stop talking with your mouth full,Mondo ! »

« Let him talk like that if he wantsh to. »

« Kaito,you're doing the same thing ! »

« That meet was the best meet I ever eated in my life ! »

« You already finished,Miu ?! »

« Well duh ! It was so good I couldn't stop myself from eating it ! »

« It's true it's good,but at that point,really ? »

« You cooked that,you should know it ! »

« She has a point. »

« Well I didn't think you would all thought it was that good. »

« An ice cream with that,and I'm full ! »

« You're still gonna eat ?! »

« The dessert is the best part of the meal ! »

Miu then rushed into the kitchen to go find some ice cream.

« Well I suppose she's not totally wrong. »

« How did you even eat with your mask on ?! »

« I opened the little zipper right here. »

« Oh. »

« Well that does work. »

And for at least fifty minutes,we were talking of pretty much everything and nothing at the same time,after that,Monokuma came in,nobody knew why.

« So,are you going to tell us why you're here ? »

« Nope ! I'm absolutely not here because your beefsteaks made me hungry ! »

« If you want one,just cook it. »

« I'm not tall enough ! »

« Your loss,then. »

« If you make me one,I'll give you two-hundred monocoins ! »

« Just if I cook you a beefsteak ? »

« Do we have a deal ? »

« Deal. »

I then went to the kitchen and started to take everything I needed to make a beefsteak.

« Did Makoto just agreed to cook Monokuma a beefsteak for mononcoins ? »

« Well,who wouldn't say yes to some money ? »

« Does he want to do the room upgrades ? »

« He already bought them all. »

Practically everyone turned around to look at Kirumi.

« What ?! He bought them all ?! »

« Actually,yes,the room is being upgraded as we speak right now,he found a secret room with two-thousand and three-hundred monocoins in the library by pure luck. »

« Well he isn't the Ultimate Lucky Student for nothing ! »

« Wow,we're so lucky to be in his room,right Kirumi ? »

« Indeed,I do not mind a deluxe room. »

« Oh man trust me,you three are going to love it ! »

« Really ? »

« Well yeah,I was the first to buy all of that,so I know what I'm talking about ! »

« How does it look like ? »

« I wouldn't want to spill that out,you'll see by yourselves ! Well at least Kaede and Rantaro seems to love it. »

« That's true that I've actually never seen a room like that before ! The beds are just so comfortable ! »

« But you never slept here before. »

« It doesn't mean I didn't try out the bed,trust me,it's just amazing. »

« I can't wait to see my room ! »

« Hey Monokuma ! Your beefsteak is ready ! »

« Oh ! I'm gonna love it ! »

I came in the room and Monokuma just took the plate and putted it in his mouth,even the plate,and it seemed like he gulped it.

« That was perfect ! I love it ! Here,take your monocoins,Monokumas ! »

Three Monokumas appeared in the room and they had fifty monocoins each,the Monokuma that just eated the beefsteak had another fifty mononcoins.

« Here you go ! »

« Thank you,or whatever. »

The Monokumas then disappeared.

« Well you sure know how to gain money,Makoto. »

« What ? I wouldn't say no to some decorations. »

« Well you sure have a lot of money right now. »

« If I think properly,I have one-thousand and six-hundred monocoins right now. »

« You're lucky ! That's all it is ! »

« Well you're right,actually,I found those by luck. »

« Hey,can you explain to us why you cook so well ? »

« I had to take care of other childrens because most of the time we were alone,so I learned how to cook. »

« Wow,you'd make the perfect husband in an anime ! »

We all looked at Tsumugi weirdly,but not Maki,she was looking at her deadly.

« What ? I did say in anime,right ? »

« Urgh,come on ! Why'd you say that ?! »

Me,on my side,wasn't really affected by any of this.

« Just look at the facts ! He's kind,sweet,he can cook,he is cu-»

« Stop,we get it ! You have a crush on him ! »

« What ?! No ! »

« I'm leaving. »

Maki stood up and got out of the cafeteria,I may or may not have started to blush a little,the other boys on the back were paying me their respects,find out why.

« Great,you made her embarassed. »

« But I didn't do anything ! »

« Oh really ? »

« Can't you stop fighting over a stupid joke ? You look like kids. »

« D-daddy,yes ! »

« … »

We fell silent after Miu's remark.

« I'm just gonna go see if Monokuma finished my room. »

« Yeah,I'll come with you. »

We all started to stand up and get out.

« Hey,where are you all going ?! Come back ! »

And everyone got out of the cafeteria except Miu.

« Well,let's go see the room,now. »

« I agree. »

Me,Asahina and Kirumi went to see the room,and some of the people that were in the cafeteria came with us,there was Sakura,Tenko,Kaito,Yasuhiro,Kaede,Mondo,Kiyotaka and Kokichi was passing by,so he joined in.

« Hey Monokuma ? Have you finished yet ? »

« What did you say ?! There's a lot of noise,I couldn't hear you ! »

« I said did you finish yet ?! »

« We aren't doing your room right now since we finished it,let us destroy those rocks and we'll come open you room ! »

« No problem ! »

« Alright Monokumas,get to it,faster ! »

« Yes Monokuma ! »

The Monokumas then took some weird and giant drills and started to destroy some rocks,in fact,they destroyed so much rocks that Celes's door room could be seen,not in integrity,but a big part of it was showing behind the rocks.

« We're making some progress here ! Well isn't that perfect ?! Boys,destroy more of those while I show ahoge boy his new magnificent room ! »

« Okay,Monokuma ! »

Monokuma then came toward the group and told us to come with him.

« So,here's your new key and door ! »

« Why don't we actually go in there ? »

« Come on,open it,Makoto ! »

« Okay. »

I putted the key in the lock and opened the door,the first thing I saw was that the room was way much bigger than before,it actually had four beds and they were fit for at least three persons,the room's walls were painted in a golden painting,making the room shine,the bathroom was in the back and had actually two showers,there was a jaccuzi on the right corner near the door,an enormous desk on the right corner on the back of the room with a little gift on it,my monocoins were on the left corner near the door,and the desk's drawers seemed to be full of things.

« Wow,now that's what I call a deluxe room ! »

« Pretty neat,huh ? You should thank me ! »

« Well that sure does need a proper thanks. »

« I know that,and I thank you for that,Monokuma. »

« Well you gave me my money,so I did my work. »

Monokuma then took out his enormous drill again and went to destroy some rocks again while laughing.

« Wow,is it me or you do have a lot of luck to have found that money ? »

« That's true. »

« Yeah,I'm not the Ultimate lucky student for nothing after all. »

As I was inspecting my room,I went to check on the desk,I opened one of the drawers and it was full of knives.

« What the ?! »

« Why is there knives in there ? »

I decided to open one more drawer,and in it,there was an actual katana,it was sharp enough to actually cut someone's head without difficulty.

« Why is there a katana in here ?! »

Kokichi opened one of the drawers to see some real guns,fully loaded,too.

« Wow,so awesome ! »

« No that's not ! »

« Oh,ahoge boy ! »

Monokuma popped out of nowhere again.

« I forgot to tell you that it's just the bonuses because you bought everything in one shot,so you won them,Yasuhiro had those too,he just threw those in the incinerator,you can just do as much,even though I would like you keeping them ! »

« Well that's not gonna happen ! »

« Pfff,no fun. »

Monokuma then disappeared again.

« What's in the other drawers ?! I'm so excited ! »

Kokichi then opened every other drawers,there were two crossbow with some darts,in another one,there was some poison bottles,each were different,in one,there was something that terrified him,a vase,but not just a simple vase,it was the same vase as that day,the day he and Komaru killed his parents,and beneath it,a photo of him and Komaru younger with their parents,on the other side of the picture,there was something written.

« Your past will always get back to you. »

Makoto shredded the photo into pieces,and putted it in the trash can,as well as the vase.

« Why did you throw the vase in the trash can ? »

« Bad memories. »

« Oh,I see. »

« Oh my god,there's some taser guns as well ! »

Kokichi was right,there was a drawer full of taser guns,and the in the last one,the biggest of every drawers,there was…a Monokuma,it startled me a bit.

« Why is there a Monokuma in it ? »

« And why are the colours actually inversed on this one ? »

I touched the eye of the Monokuma and it got out of the drawer as it turned on.

« Say your name. »

« Hum,Makoto Naegi ? »

« Welcome,new controller Makoto Naegi,my name is **Alterkuma**,since you are one of the three first persons to buy the highest rank upgrade,you have the benefit to have your own Monokuma. »

« Wow ! I'm kinda jealous right now ! »

« Hey,that's why I didn't want to tell you anything that was in the room ! »

« What can you do ? »

« Everything you ask me to. »

« Literally everything ? »

« If it's in my capabilities,of course. »

« Can you give me a map of the entire school ? »

« Wait a little minute,please. »

Alterkuma then disappeared like every Monokuma does and got back in practically no time.

« I do think there is everything on it. »

As Alterkuma gave him the map,he started to explain every room on every floor.

« So there's five floors in total,huh ? »

« A music room ! And with a piano ! Why is it only on the fourth floor ?! »

« Why would I know ? »

« A lab and a recreation room on the third floor,interesting. »

« There's a garden on the fifth floor,and another lab room. »

« A dojo on the fourth floor as well,I hope we can get there soon. »

« Is that really it ? Only that for twenty-eight people ? »

« That is not it,controller,Monokuma will open you all a new location in a few days or weeks,since there wasn't originally supposed to be new students,he decided to renovate one of the buildings next to the main course students building,which is the one you are actually located in,with a room for each of you,I believe it is called a research lab,and there will be one for every each one of you. »

« Could you give us a map of this building ? »

« I am afraid I can't,there is no maps of the other buildings that exists anymore,at least for now. »

« Well thank you,Alterkuma. »

« My pleasure. »

« Alterkuma,can I ask you something ? »

« If you're not my controller,then you can't. »

« Makoto,can you ask him what he meant when he said that there wasn't supposed to be so many of us ? »

« That's true,it's actually a good question. »

« Alterkuma,what did you mean by there wasn't supposed so many of us ? »

« It means that the newcomers weren't originally supposed to participate in the game. »

« Wait,really ?! »

« Yes,I believe it is. »

« But then how did Monokuma do to make their videos ?! »

« It's simple,he anticipated the possibility that they would participate in the game or an alternate one instead of the original fifteen students that woke up here without knowing why they were here. »

« So you're telling us that sixteen or fifteen of us weren't supposed to go through that ? »

« Well,most likely the newcomers,the chances were higher that the group of fifteen students were chosed for the game,but now you are all here. »

« Could you maybe tell us why ? »

« Because someone proposed to make them play the game to the mastermind. »

« Only because of that ? »

« Yes,precisely. »

« Well,that is surprising,we were supposed to never meet here,but someone decided otherwise. »

« Really ?! I could have been outside,with my family,but I'm stuck here because someone else choosed for us ?! »

* * *

**CHIHIRO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« Useless… I'm only useless. »

I was in a corner of my room,I was crawled up in my bed sheets,I wasn't seeing anything anymore,I wasn't paying attention to his surroundings,I had blank and empty eyes and I had beated himself up,I punched my legs,arms and face,I mutilated myself,I even had some cuts on his arms,he used the toolkit I had on my desk to do those.

« I can't even do anything to help them. »

I tried to get up but I just fell over and hurted myself even more.

« I'm just weak,I can't do anything on my own… »

I retried to get up and I did it,but I soon saw that my room was unlocked and that the door was wide open.

« That's w-why I heard voices in the h-hallway ! »

« H-hey,what the fuck do you think you're do-»

« Shut up,you nerd ! You're only making yourself die slower ! »

« P-please,l-let me go ! »

« Nah,not after all the effort I've done to kidnapp a chick,this time,I won't fail ! »

'_Was that Leon ? What is he doing this time ?!'_

« Hmph ! »

« Stop struggling ! »

As I discretly watched in the hallway,I saw Leon with a knife under Tsumugi's neck,he was going into his room with her,still with the knife in hand.

'_I've got to warn the others !'_

As I tried to walk,I fell multiple times,I was struggling to go to Makoto's room,and without doing it on purpose,I ringed at Toko's door.

« Ay ay ! Who called me here ?! »

Toko was still genocide Jill,and as she looked down,she saw me,Shuichi was behind,looking worried.

« Nerdy ?! Who did that to you ?! »

« This isn't t-the t-time to talk a-about this ! L-Leon just kidnapped T-Tsumugi ! »

« What,pumpkin ? Where is that little shit ?! »

« He j-just took her in B-Byakuya's room with a k-knife under her neck ! »

« Okay,I'm definitely gonna kill him this time ! »

« N-no ! Don't k-kill him ! Monokuma w-would execute you if we found out t-that you killed him ! »

« Oh,then I'll just beat up his tiny ass ! »

Jill went to Byakuya's door,and started to slam her fist on it.

« Open up,I know you're here ! »

While Jill was trying to make Leon open the door,Shuichi approached me.

« Are you okay,Chihiro ? What happened to you ? »

« I…m-mutilated myself. »

As I was still trying to get up,I realized I couldn't,I punched myself too hard and too many times on the legs.

« You what ?! »

« I h-have my own reasons ! »

« I told ya to open,you fucking asshole stalker ! »

The door opened.

« What the fuck do you want ?! »

« Where's the anime girl ?! »

« Who the fuck are you talking about ?! »

« Tsumugi,dumbass ! »

« Why would I know ?! »

« Chihiro saw you get her in your room with a knife under her neck ! »

« But there's no one in my room ! »

« So if I enter,no one will be here ? Are you taking me for an idiot,idiot ?! »

« Just come and see for yourself ! You can look everywhere in the room if you want,there's no one but me ! »

« If I find anyone in here,you're as good as dead ! »

Jill entered the room,she searched everywhere,in the bathroom,in the closet,even on the drawers and under the bed,Tsumugi couldn't be seen anywhere.

« What the actual fuck ?! There really is no one ! »

« I told you,you killer cunt ! Now get out of my room ! »

**BAM BAM !**

« What was that ? »

« I knew it ! She's hidden somewhere in your room ! It came from under the bed ! »

Jill started to touch everywhere under the bed,and that's when she found a trap,there was an hidden entrance under the bed,and it leaded to a little room,Tsumugi was actually in here,as well as Miu.

« Oh my fucking god,someone came here to save us ! »

« Jill,watch out ! Behind you ! »

Leon was over Jill,he had a baseball bat and he smashed it on her head,it knocked her out cold,she wasn't dead though,just knocked out,and he pushed her into the room,and she felt on Miu and Tsumugi.

« Get home runned,bitch ! Now I'm coming for you two ! »

He pointed in the direction of both of us,he took the baseball bat and came toward us as he closed the trap again,Shuichi then took me by the arms,since I couldn't move and took me in the room,Leon had a shocked expression when he looked at me.

« You're wearing a boxer ?! Wait a fucking minute,you're a male ?! »

Shuichi acted as he heard nothing and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**MAKOTO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« You sure are handy,Alterkuma. »

« Without a problem. »

« Hey,Yasuhiro,how does yours looks like ? »

« Mine ? His name is **Shirokuma**,he is an all white Monokuma,and he is very kind,he's my bro ! And he is useful,too ! »

« I wonder what the last one will look like. »

« Hey,Makoto,I just had an idea ! »

« What is it ? »

« Why don't everyone go search for some monocoins,and the first one to gather one-hundred win the right to go buy the best room upgrade so that he can have the last Monokuma ! »

« That's actually not a bad idea. »

« Then let's gather everyone and start ! »

« Well,only if everyone is okay with it. »

Pretty much everyone seemed okay with it,and excited,too.

« Well what are we waiting for ?! Let's go ! »

Everyone then went outside the room when I had an idea.

« Alterkuma ! Can you bring everyone to the gym ? »

« I believe I could make an announcement. »

« Perfect,thank you,Alterkuma ! »

Alterkuma then went out and disappeared.

« Hey,what are you doing,Leon ?! »

'_Did I hear someone say Leon ?'_

I went out of the room as well,just to see Leon with a baseball bat,his room door wide open and he was in front of Toko's room.

« What do you think you're trying to do,ya little shit ?! »

« H-hum,I… »

Leon dashed into his room and slammed the door shut behind him.

« Hey ! Get out of here ! »

Suddenly,Toko's room opened,and Shuichi was the one that came out of here.

« Is he gone ? »

« Yes,he is. »

« Okay,because I have to take Chihiro back to her room. »

« What ? Why Chihiro ? »

« Well,just come and look for yourself. »

As me and the others went in the room,they all saw that Chihiro was on the bed,badly injured and beaten up.

« What happened to you ?! »

« I-it doesn't matter ! T-they are in danger ! »

« Who are they ? »

« Leon kidnapped Tsumugi,Miu and Jill ! »

« Even Jill ? How did he do that ? »

« He knocked her out with a bat. »

« They are in his room,in a trapdoor under his bed ! »

« A trapdoor ? Why does he have one under his bed ? »

« Wait a minute,I have an idea. »

**DING DONG BING BONG !**

« Hello students,my name is Alterkuma,because my controller asked me to make an announcement,please all gather to the gym. »

« I kinda forgot I asked him to do that. »

« I did what you asked me to do,controller. »

« Okay,can you please take the three girls that are in the trapdoor under Byakuya's bed to the gym too,please ? After that,please tie Leon up. »

« I can do that,I'll be right back. »

Alterkuma got out of the room,and everyone followed him,except for Chihiro that couldn't move,and Shuichi,that stayed with him.

« I'm so gonna destroy Leon ! »

Alterkuma took a Byakuya's head shaped key,and opened the door,what you could saw was Miu,tied up on the bed,naked,and she had two knives planted in her hands,they were planted on the sides of the bed,so that she couldn't move,she was crying but couldn't scream,because she had a gag right on her mouth,and Leon wasn't there,surprisingly.

« Miu ! »

Asahina shouted her name and went to untie her,Sakura took out her gag,Mondo took carefully enough the knives out of her hands,she screamed out of pain and Sakura took the bandages off her arms to put them on Miu's hands,but Miu didn't want to hear any of it,she snapped and she was screaming as hard as she could.

« No ! Don't touch me ! He's gonna come back ! You're on his side,you're gonna kill me ! »

« Miu,calm down ! We're not with Leon ! »

« Let me go ! You're all insane ! Everyone here is fucking insane ! »

« Alterkuma ! Where is Leon ?! »

« I do not know,controller,but I do think he is in this room. »

« Wait,he is ?! »

« I do think so,I can sense fifteen different vital signals here,in this very room. »

« But we're only twelve ! »

« Let me go ! Let me go ! »

« Mondo,help me search the room for Leon ! »

« Okay ! »

Kiyotaka and Mondo then searched in the closet and bathroom,but found nothing,Miu was still struggling,she thought she was going to die.

« I just remembered,the trap under the bed ! »

« He might be here ! »

I then went under the bed,and actually found the trap,so he opened it,and he saw Jill and Tsumugi in it.

« Girls,you're here ! »

« Oh,Makoto ! Please get her out first,she is uncounscious ! »

« Leon isn't in here ? But where is he,then ?! »

« Wait,Leon isn't here ?! »

I told her that he couldn't be found anywhere in the room,but that we're still sure he is here as he pulled Jill and Tsumugi out of here.

« Are you okay,Tsumugi ? »

« O-oh my god,Miu ! »

« You're all bastards,let me go ! »

« I found this piece of shit ! »

Mondo came out of the bathroom,pulling Leon out of it by grabbing his hairs and Miu started to panick even more when he entered.

« No ! He's gonna kill me ! He's gonna rape me again ! Let me out of here ! »

« You ! What did you do to her,you son of a bitch ?! »

« I'm gonna fucking die ! Leave me alone ! »

« I have to… »

The room fell silent,except for Miu still screaming and struggling to get out while her injuries haven't got treated yet,and everyone looked at Leon,his eyes were blank,like he was under some kind of drug.

« I have to… »

« You have to what ?! »

« I have to rape her… »

« What kind of bullshit is that ?! »

« Let me rape her… »

« What the fuck did he take to be like that ?! »

« He could have been brainwashed. »

« What are you talking about ?! »

« Well,if you look at his actual state,it's the only thing I can think of,that or he actually drinked some kind of liquid drug. »

« You sure seem to know what you're talking about,Kokichi. »

« Aren't I the Ultimate Supreme Leader ? Of course I know those kind of things ! »

« And how could he got brainwashed ? »

« By some kind of video effects,by messing up with his brain by the inside,that sort of thing. »

« That's horrible ! »

« Mondo,where did you find him ? »

« I dunno how it got here,but there's a secret entrance in his shower,it's used to hide,and he was in there ! »

« How did he do to have those kind of things in the room ? »

« Don't tell me it's because of the monocoins ?! »

« Huh ? What do you mean ? »

« It could have been secret spots for monocoins ! Or maybe he found some monocoins elsewhere and payed Monokuma to make those ! »

« Did you find that by yourself or did you check my store ? »

« Ah ! Shit,stop that ! »

« What ? I came here to be nice,but I see I'm not accepted,so I'm just gonna leave. »

« Wait,did you have some information for us ? »

« So you're willing to listen ? Good,but I won't say it twice,so listen well,you can buy upgrades for your room,remember ? There is every kind of upgrades,and since Yasuhiro and Makoto bought all of them,they have every trapdoors in their rooms ! And Leon bought every trapdoors ! There is one under the desk and one on the closet,too ! »

« That piece of shit. »

« H-hum,guys ? »

« So he really bought them all,huh ? That idiot. »

« Guys ! »

« He is a total asshole. »

« GUYS ! »

« What is it,Tenko ? »

« J-Jill isn't moving nor breathing anymore ! »

« What ?! »

I rushed to Jill and checked her pulse,her heart wasn't beating anymore.

« Please tell me it's a joke. »

Makoto then putted her on the floor,face looking straight at the ceiling,her eyes were closed,her tongue sticking out,and some scissors on her hand.

« Makoto,save her ! »

I did a heart massage,she wasn't waking up,her heart was still not beating,I was starting to go even faster,but she still wasn't moving.

« Come on ! Wake up already ! »

Since she wasn't waking up,I did mouth to mouth,she stil wasn't waking up,and that's when he felt something in her mouth,after two minutes of trying to save her,vomit came out of her mouth,and she woke up,by some kind of miracle,she was coughing and vomiting,Makoto even had some on him.

« What the fuck just happe-bleurgh ?! »

« Oh my fucking god,we thought you were dead ! »

« Kuff ! That's the first time I'm that close to death ! »

« Oh come on,how are you still alive ?! Are we in an anime or something ?! »

« You fucking pumpkin ! I practically died because of ya,that was hilarious ! Gyahahahahahahahahaha ! »

« What ? »

« Ah ! That was the best thing ever ! I had the chance to revive my very first kill,I had an orgasm ! »

« Okay,that's becoming weird,just thank Makoto for saving you. »

« Oh,ya did,big mac ? Like two years ago ! When I got hit by a truck ! »

« Don't remind me that,and it wasn't two years ago,but two months. »

« Ah yeah,forgot you all lost your memories. »

« Let's just patch up Miu for now and tie up Leon. »

« Agreed ! »

« Let me rape her… »

« He is saying that again ! »

« You can't understand… »

« What his blabbering about,now ?! »

« How great it feels… »

Leon then suddenly grabbed both of Mondo's rists and got up,just to punch him in the face,and as soon as he did,he rushed weirdly to Miu,paying no attention to the others,he started to pull down his pants,and Tenko kicked him where it hurts the most for a man,and Miu was starting to panick even more then before.

« No ! No ! Don't approach me ! Get away from me ! »

« I have to… »

« He didn't even flinch ! »

« Tenko,Sakura ! Immobilize him,quick ! »

« What a fucking degenerate ! »

As Sakura had to let go of Miu,she released herself from Asahina and tried to got away,but Makoto got in the way,and tried to help her.

« Let me out of here ! »

« No,I want to help you,I'm not with him,look,they're all trying to stop him and I just want to patch you up,okay ? »

« Y-you want to h-help m-me ? »

« Of course,Miu,you're injured,you can't stay like this. »

« You won't move anymore like this,asshole ! »

« If I can't… »

« What ? »

« Rape her… »

« Stop with that already ! »

« Then I'll just have to… »

« To what ?! Finish your fucking sentences ! »

« Kill myself. »

Leon grabbed one of the knife that were used to restrain Miu and actually really stabbed himself between his eyes,Leon commited suicide in front of everyone.

**DING DONG BING BONG !**

« A body has been discovered,after a certain amount of time,which you may use however you like,the class trial will begin ! »

« Shit ! Damnit ! »

« I'm gonna puke ! »

« Why ?! »

« It was so fucking sudden ! »

« That degenerate actually killed himself ! »

« He sure did ! I didn't expect that some drug would actually make him like that ! »

Everyone turned to Kokichi,confused.

« What ? Why are you all looking at me like that ? »

« You didn't actually give him drugs,now,did ya ? »

« Did I say that ? I just saw him take some,that's all,and where would you want me to find drugs anyway ? »

« He's got a point,actually,even in the infirmary,there's no drugs or anything. »

« Don't tell me he got them from here ! »

« From where ? »

« The Monokuma store ! »

« Alterkuma,is there drugs in the Monokuma store ? »

« Indeed,there is,controller,there is seven types of drugs,actually. »

« Guys,I just thought about that,but isn't everyone supposed to be in the gym right now ? »

« Shit,you're right ! »

« Please gather everyone here,I'll get Miu some new clothes and I'll come as fast as I can after that. »

« Okay Makoto,stay safe. »

« Don't worry about that. »

Everyone got out and left Miu and I alone.

« Let's get you new clothes,use my hoodie for now. »

« … »

Miu looked down in shame,she was so depressed she couldn't even talk.

« Let's get out of here first. »

« … »

As I got out with Miu,I went to Kyoko's room,where her clothes were supposed to be,when I got to the door,I noticed the door wasn't opened,so I asked Alterkuma to open the door and he did,when I entered,I went to the closet and got her clothes,she changed herself,but still looked down and didn't talk.

« Let's get to the gym now,okay ? »

She just nodded,the Miu that was a little overreactive,weird,noisy,but still funny and enjoyable to be with wasn't the same Miu that was here,this one was depressed,she wasn't making any noises and wasn't quick for anything anymore,she didn't even make one dirty joke.

'_Don't worry Miu,I will help you get better,it's a promise.'_


	19. Chapter 18-Third Time's The Charm

I do not own danganronpa,it's spike chunsoft's property,not mine.

« Talk ! »

'thoughts !'

« Flashback ! »

Narration !

* * *

**CELES'S POINT OF VIEW**

« Why did we all need to gather at the gym ? »

« Because something bad happened,at first it wasn't for that,but… »

« But ? »

« Well you all heard the announcement,right ? »

« So someone did die. »

« Yeah,and that someone is-»

The gym door opened,Makoto finally came,but without Miu.

« Makoto ! Where is Miu ? »

« I just couldn't take her with us,she's too much depressed to even talk. »

« Why,did something happened to her,Makoto ? »

« Yeah,I'm gonna talk about it,but first is everyone here ? »

« Well except from Miu and Leon,yes,does that make Leon the victim,since Miu is alive ? »

« Yeah,suicide. »

« Oh. »

Makoto then went on the stage,and looked at everyone here for a second.

« Why are we here ? Shouldn't we be invesyigating right now ? »

« That won't be necessary,everyone,listen up,the victim is Leon Kuwata,he killed himself,and there is fourteen witnesses of that,but that won't matter,because I have a question for you all,did anyone knew about the drugs in Monokuma's shop ? Because Leon took some,causing him to have become completly insane. »

« Well I knew there was,since I saw him take some,but I didn't know it was in the bear's store. »

« Yeah,you already told us that. »

« We weren't there,so let him talk. »

« Well he could have just took those himself. »

« Who would even take drugs when he is fifteen or sixteen ?! »

« Maybe someone made him take it. »

« Kokichi,you seem to know a lot about that,you're the only one to have seen those drugs,and no one went to check in the store,did you gave it to him ? »

« Me ? I wouldn't do that. »

« Did you force him to take the drugs ? »

« Accusing me of such a cruel act,you're such a meanie ! »

« He definitely made him take the fucking drugs. »

« Why would I lie about that ?! Bwaaaah,you jerkholes ! »

« Because you're the King of Liars. »

The room fell silent.

« I know that more than anyone here,but making him kill someone isn't your style,after all,this isn't what D.I.C.E do,isn't it,Kokichi ? »

« Ah,only you can make me flinch,Queen of Liars,but it's true,I didn't wanted him to actually did what he did. »

« Are you confessing ?! »

« I did gave him the drugs,he said he 'didn't have the money' so to make my joke,I didn't take the one he asked me to take,and he went obsessed with raping a girl ! Even I couldn't stop him ! Bwaaah,if only I knew that it would go out like that,I wouldn't have done it ! »

« Stop that pathetic act,you're not sad about it. »

« Got me again ! »

« Well looks like we have our culprit,then ! »

Monokuma appeared out of nowhere again,just like every other times.

« What do you mean ? »

« Well if Leon couldn't feel anything because of the drugs Kokichi gave him,then it's like he killed him,you know why ? Because if you can't feel anything,you aren't in a human state ! »

« What the fuck are you talking about ?! »

« I'm saying that Leon is the murder weapon in this case ! And Kokichi used it again Leon himself ! So Kokichi is our blackened ! »

« Oh come on,he killed himself,we all saw that ! »

« Something that can't feel anything is considered like an object,a tool,and since Kokichi created it and that he manipulated it,he is the murderer ! »

« Really,you dumbass bear ?! This is so unfair ! »

« Well of course it is,you have to look at every possibilities to make the perfect murder,well,i'm still sad there wasn't a class trial this time,but hey,at least… »

« No you won't ! You're cheating in your own game ! »

« It's ! »

« I didn't want to lose that early ! »

« Punishement ! »

« Monokuma,he felt things before,so he can't be considered as a weapon ! »

« Ti… wait,what did you say ? »

« M-me ? Well I just said he had feelings before,so he can't possibly be the weapon. »

« Hmm,you're making me confused,how can you know if he felt things before ? »

« Huh ? »

« Do you know him personally ? Do you know what he wants to do,what he feels ? »

« W-well,no but-»

« Well don't talk when you don't know,then ! Because the drugs he took were those ! »

Monokuma showed a little blue and green bottles,and he started to say what they were.

« Those,you ignorants,are the emotionless drugs ! It makes you do the last thing you wanted to do and you will only be able to do those last thoughts,nothing else,before you don't even care about dying ! »

« I didn't know it could do that. »

« You're worrying about that now ?! You're going to get executed for bullshit ! »

« I kinda forgot about that part,I'll admit. »

« Well then,iiiiit's… »

« Well I didn't survive very long in that shit. »

« Revealing Leon's secret time ! »

Everyone looked at Monokuma,looking at him like he was playing around.

« Are you fucking serious ?! »

« Well yeah,of course I am,dumbass ! You didn't actually think what I was saying was true,right ? A person stays a person,even if they don't feel anything ! He killed the fuck out of himself,and that's not my problem ! »

« We got kinda fucked. »

« He is playing with us ! »

« Me ? What do you take me for ?! Someone that is forcing you to kill each other ?! »

« That's pretty much it. »

« Well guess again,shrimp ! I'm a fucking bear ! »

« Urgh,you're pissing me off,damn stupid bear. »

« So,about Leon's secret… »

« Oh,that ? Yeah,it will stay with him in the grave,but it wasn't really interesting,though. »

« Then why don't you tell us ?! »

« Because I,compared to you,respect the dead ! »

« There is so many things wrong in just that one sentence ! »

« Not my fault you're a wimp,wimp ! »

« Just shut up already ! »

« You're just one lazy kid,are ya ? You only know how to insult my beautiful presence when you could go and buy a new haircut ! »

« Who's lazy when you had to make another Monokuma make an announcement to gather us all here ?! »

« The hell you're talking about ?! You're talking about Makoto's Monokuma ? »

« Wait,Makoto has a Monokuma ? »

« Yeah,it came with the bonuses of buying every room upgrades,I wanted to make Alterkuma gather everyone here to go hunt some monocoins,so that we could see what would the last Monokuma would be ! »

« Someone else has one ? Oh right,Hagakure would,since he bought everything before you. »

« Yeah,that's it,but I think we're gonna have to pass today. »

« Why would we ?! »

« Well someone died and Miu and Chihiro aren't in their best states,so that won't be for today. »

« Ahem ! Can I speak,here ?! »

We looked at Monokuma after he speaked loudly.

« Thank you,now,I have something to tell you,a suicide isn't considered as a murder,so the motives are still up ! »

« What ?! That's unfair again ! »

« Yup ! But learn something,this game will never be fair ! It hasn't been created to be. »

« Piss off,you damn bear ! »

« I just wanted to tell you that your secrets are still not safe ! Oh,and when I said this week,I didn't want to say in a week,but at the end of the week,that said,it should be in two hours and five minutes ! »

« WHAT ?! »

« Upupupupu ! I'm playing with all of you since that motive was revealed ! »

« You fat piece of shit ! »

« I swear to god I'm gonna destroy your robotic ass. »

« Can you really do that,though ? »

« You're the worst person on this entire planet. »

« I sure am ! »

« Go burn in hell ! »

Makoto didn't say a thing since Monokuma said that,in fact,he wasn't showing any emotion right now,he was just cold.

« Makoto,are you okay ? »

« You know I can't be,not right now. »

« I know,I still tried,though,what do you want to do ? »

« Let it be,I'm pretty sure we will be discovered as assassins anyway,if everyone wants to hate us it's their choice,what's your secret ? »

« That my real name is Yasuhiro Teako. »

« They surprisingly know a lot of stuff,mine is about that day,you know what. »

« I do. »

« I'm pretty sure that Maki's secret is that we're assassins and that Mukuro's one is that she has been a mercenary in Fenrir for three years,since she was eleven,hell,how can you be a soldier when you're eleven ? »

« Don't ask me. »

« What are you two up to ? »

« Hi Maki,only talking about letting the motive go by itself. »

« Are you sure ? We will be discovered if we do so. »

« Can we really do anything about it ? »

« You're right,we shouldn't do anything about it,not this time. »

« Not this time…I wonder if anything will happen to any of us… »

« If any motive does include our family again,we'll do something about it,we won't have a choice. »

« I hate when you're right in situations like that. »

« I'm sorry for eavesdropping,but count on me to help you with that. »

« It's not a problem,Mukuro,after all,we'll have to face this problem together,no matter what. »

« Especially for the kids. »

« Yeah… »

« What do you think we should do,girls ? »

« We will end this game when the time comes. »

« Okay,we will. »

**DING DONG BING BONG !**

« Hello everyone,it is now 10 p.m. ! As such,it is officially night time ! Good night,kill someone,bash their head open,and right after you can go to sleep,bye ! Oh,and two hours remaining ! »

« That's too stressful ! How can we keep our sanity when he does that kind of stuff ?! »

« Look,I dunno,but I'm not doing this shit ! I'm out of here ! »

« Wait ! »

Makoto suddenly shouted,nobody knew why.

« You can't get out right now,Mondo ! »

« Why wouldn't I ?! »

« Well,I'd like you to stay here will I go search for Miu and Chihiro,so like that,if we're all here,nobody can kill anybody ! »

« I would like to come with you,Makoto,to make sure nothing happens on the way. »

« Well if you want to,Sakura,but nobody else can come with us,if there's too many people,it could be bad. »

« Then shall we go ? »

« Yeah,thank you Sakura. »

« There is no need to thank me. »

As Makoto and Sakura got out of the gym,Kokichi tried to go as well,but Maki got in front of him.

« You'll have to kill me if you want to get out of here. »

« You're no fun,can't I even go to the toilet ? »

« No. »

« You're nothing but his slave,you know that ? You obey him without a single word getting out of his mouth,you're only his dog. »

« Nice try,but that won't work with me. »

« At the very least I tried. »

« True,but you won't pass. »

« Nichichi,believe that all you want ! »

« Tch,will we really have to wait until those two come back ? »

« Yeah,I think we do. »

« You can't stop me ! »

Kokichi suddenly jumped at where Maki was,only for Maki to pin him on the ground,so that he couldn't move.

« At least put efforts in it. »

« I'm trying to,don't judge ! That's why I bought this ! »

Kokichi had a weird grenade in hands,he used it on the floor,and it flashed everyone,when everyone could see again,Kokichi was still on the floor,and everyone was still here.

« Darn,I couldn't make you move while I used that stun grenade ! »

« Why did you have that ? You could have made someone blind. »

« No,it's not that strong ! But I had it because it was in Makoto's room,when we checked the drawers,so I took it. »

« Well this explains that,but you won't move from here. »

« Fine,but you won't be able to stop me forever ! »

« Yeah,sure,you sound very convincing under my feet right now. »

« Oh shut up ! After all,haven't you been in the same situation a lot of times already ? »

Maki just sat on him,and lightly punched him on the cheek.

« That's for being right and also for being a dick. »

« I knew you would react to that,nichichi ! »

« Just shut up already. »

« Fiiiine,but you're still no fun. »

Suddenly,the door could be heard,Sakura was here,with Chihiro on her back,but Makoto wasn't there.

« Ah,Sakura,you're here,why isn't Makoto with you ? »

« He is trying to get Miu out of her room,but she does not want to,I was actually gonna go back after I took Chihiro to the gym,could you please take her with you ? »

« Of course. »

Maki took Chihiro in her arms and layed her on the floor.

« Can you take Kokichi with you ? He's annoying. »

« Without a problem. »

« I can go out ? Really ? »

« Yup. »

« Woohoo ! Thank you,my favorite caretaker ! »

« Haven't I told you to shut up ?! »

« Don't think so ! »

* * *

**MAKOTO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« Please open,Miu ! I just want to help you ! »

« G-go away right now ! »

« Come on,I know what happened to you,but please,you can't stay in here forever ! »

« And what if I do ?! At least none of you bastards will get to approach me ever again ! »

« Miu,why ? »

« Are you seriously asking ?! I just got raped and I was naked in front of a bunch of people I barely know ! »

« I…I know it must have been hard,I know what being abused is like. »

I sat on the floor and putted my back on the door.

« Y-you're just saying that to get me out of here ! »

« I got abused by my parents,they always tortured me and my sister when we did something wrong,I still have four or five scars on my back,and maybe traces of torture,too. »

« R-really ? »

« Yeah,maybe you still don't want to get out of here,and I understand,but please,just come with me and everyone for two hours,and like that nobody will die,okay ? »

« B-but if nobody dies,w-won't he tell everyone our secrets ? »

« Yeah,that's sad,but it doesn't matter,even I know we're going to have a hard time about this,maybe I will be the most hated after that,but it doesn't matter,because at least I saved some people before that. »

A minute or two passes in silence,and the door opened,Miu got out as she was looking down.

« Are you ready to go now ? »

« I'm sorry. »

« Don't be,I should be the one to apologize right now,let's go,okay ? »

« O-okay. »

« Ah,Makoto,you managed to get Miu out. »

« Yeah,I did,why is Kokichi with you ? »

« He was apparently annoying at the gym,so Maki asked me to take him. »

« That sounds like him,are we going,then ? »

« Hey ! I'm not annoying ! I'm just a little excited to know everyone's secret ! »

« And I'm not. »

While we were walking toward the gym,Miu grabbed my hand,she was scared,I could feel her shaking a little,I only smiled at her and Miu was looking away,having teary eyes.

« We're here. »

« So you finally came back. »

« It wasn't that long,it just took us half an hour. »

« So there's only an hour and a half left. »

« Yeah… »

« Are you feeling okay,Makoto ? »

« You can say that it's not the best day in my life. »

« That's true for everyone in the room. »

« You've got a point. »

I sighed and just sat down to take care of Chihiro,waiting for the secrets to be revealed,almost one hour passed when an announcement was made,because Monokuma wanted to make us understand our secrets would soon be told to the world.

« Hey students ! Only half an hour before your secrets all get revealed. »

« Okay,I'm prepared anyways. »

« Oh really ? »

Monokuma just showed up on the stage.

« Are you telling me that you're not scared about it ? »

« I'm scared,but no one will die,so you could say it right now,it wouldn't matter anyway. »

« Are you challenging me,ahoge boy ? »

« Not at all,you're just taking it personally when you shouldn't. »

« That's it ! You know what ?! If there isn't a murder in the next three minutes,your secrets are revealed ! Upupupu ! How are you reacting to that ?! »

« Like that. »

I pointed my middle finger up and Monokuma was so angry that he just took every envelopes and opened them.

« Since you decided to be like that,every each of your secrets will be revealed right here and now ! »

« Do it if you want,even if some of us are scared,it won't matter,because no one died ! »

« Well except from Leon,but I'm not scared about you telling my secret ! »

« Me neither ! It wasn't even worth of killing someone ! »

« Even if I am ashamed of it,go ahead and tell it,but you know what it will mean,Monokuma. »

« Upupu ! Let's see if you still all act mighty and brave after that ! »

« Just tell them. »

« Okay,then let's begin with our dear swimmer ! Asahina is insecure about her feminity ! »

Asahina looked away,blushing.

« Sakura is working as a mole for the mastermind,which means me,by the way ! »

« What ? »

« Yup yup ! Your favorite martial artist is working for me ! »

« But why ?! »

« So you were a traitor from the start ?! »

« It is not like I had a choice in the matter,he is keeping my dojo hostage,if I didn't accept to work for him then he would have killed my entire reason to live. »

« Don't worry Sakura,your secret isn't the worst of all. »

« Is it possible that you have something worse,Makoto ? »

« Well you'll see. »

« Kaito have an incurable and mysterious disease and will probably die in less than two months ! »

« I still won't give up ! I will go to space before I die,nothing will make me stop from making my dream come true ! »

« We'll see about that,Kokichi is the leader of a group named D.I.C.E,which is full of ultimates ! »

« Don't you have anything better than this ? »

« Tsumugi already stole materials to make some costumes ! »

« I'm so ashamed of that,but I really wanted to go to that convention. »

« Kaede has a weird fetish about piano ! »

« That's really not like that ! »

« Shuichi already ruined someone's life by figuring out he murdered an asshole that killed his entire family ! »

« … »

« Rantaro is the Ultimate Adventurer because he is searching for his missing little sister ! »

« How is that a secret ? »

« I dunno,he is too pure,well I can say that he love to paint his nails. »

« That's not a secret either. »

« Chihiro is,even though he dresses like a girl,a boy ! »

« What ?! Chihiro,are you really a boy ?! »

« Y-yeah… »

« Gonta is too pure to even have any secrets ! He is way too much of a gentleman ! »

« Gonta knows Gonta is gentleman ! »

« Sayaka already destroyed many careers for young idols like her just to stay in the top ! »

« … »

« Celes's real name is Yasuhiro Taeko ! »

« So you did say it. »

« Well of course ! »

« Then I guess it cannot be helped. »

« Mukuro has been a mercenary since she is eleven ! »

« A mercenary ?! »

« Yeah,but that was a part of being the Ultimate Soldier. »

« She has a point. »

« Miu Iruma enjoys being treated like trash ! »

« N-not anymore… »

« Himiko lies about being the Ultimate Mage,her title is the Ultimate Magician ! »

« H-hey ! I'm not lying about that ! »

« Tenko hate boys even though her aikido master is a boy himself ! »

« And ?! He is not like other males ! »

« Makoto and his sister killed his parents ! »

Silence,everyone looked at him.

« What ? »

« I hate that day,it's not like I wanted this to happen,you know ? »

I sighed and looked at the ceiling.

« They were abusing us,constantly when we did something wrong,we had to be perfect in every way,if we weren't,then this happened. »

Makoto got up,and he pulled up his hood and shirt,there was scars,a lot of scars,there was too much on his back,and he even showed them his torso,it was painful to watch,except for Kirumi,who already knew since she massaged him,Maki,Celes and Mukuro knew,so it wasn't that disturbing anymore,and Kokichi,because he is himself,Makoto then putted on his hood and shirt.

« For our father,he attacked my sister,she slapped him in the face,he tried to punch her,I pushed him out of the way,and the last thing he probably saw was the corner of the table,my mom,well…she got insane when she saw our father,so my sister threw a vase at het,it broke on her head,one of the vase shards planted on her eye,so she took one of the shards,she rushed toward us,she tripped on my feet and then she died,because the shard cutted right through her head when she fall,so that's it,and the worst part is that it's not even finished for me… »

« Huh ? What do you mean ? »

« Ahem ! Angie thinks that a god named Atua lives within her when she's actually only schizophrenic ! »

« What's a schizophrenic ? Atua does not know either ! »

« Toko is Genocide Jill ! »

« Didn't everyone knew that already ? »

« Shut up ! Yasuhiro is in debt with the yakuza ! »

« Yeah,that's true. »

« Kirumi already refused missions before ! »

« I figured you would have known more… »

« What was that ? »

« Nothing. »

« Ryoma killed an entire yakuza clan by himself ! »

« That's not that much of a secret. »

« Yeah,yeah,shut up ! »

« Hmph. »

« Korekiyo is a serial killer that targets only girls because he has a second personality due to the trauma of his sister's death,he now thinks his sister lives within him and wants to kill a total of a hundred women so that their spirits can go to be friends with his dead sister ! »

« So it was you… »

« How dare you ! Treating my sister as nothing more but a split personality ! And the girls I killed were all pure hearted people ! Only the best of the best could be allowed to become friends with sister ! »

« You little shit ! How dare you kill innocent and sweet girls ?! This is why I only kill guys ! Because when they break my heart or when they're cute,at least I can say I have a reason to kill them ! »

« And you only kill guys,but do I complain about it ?! »

« Korekiyo,calm down now,it's okay. »

« Is he wearing fucking lipstick ?! »

« Now,now,you should apologize for how you were treating my brother. »

«What do you fucking want,incest boy ?! »

« You dare to insult me and my sister again ?! »

« Mondo Owada caused the death of his brother ! AND SHUT UP YOU TWO ! »

« You did what ?! »

« Is there a killer party here ? I mean three serial killers and two persons that killed some of their own family ?! »

« I was stupid this day,okay ?! I challenged my brother to a race to be the leader since he was going to let me be the leader anyway,so I wanted to be the leader no matter what,and since I wanted to win so much,I went to a truck right by the front ! And my brother saved me,and I was a coward and I still am,i'm still so fucking mad he wasn't even angry at me when he died ! »

Mondo was just crying everything he could,everyone looked at him and me in particular since they were in the same situation,at least that's what everyone thought.

« Kiyotaka's grandfather have been the prime minister and he abused of his power,causing shame to Kiyotaka's family ! »

« And that's why I need to work harder ! To make my family's name shine again ! »

« Keebo doesn't have a di-»

« Don't even finish that sentence ! »

« I knew you would do that,obviously it would be her secret in last. »

« What ? Can't you let me finish ?! It's only the last one ! »

« Sure,finish,but you know what will happen when you show up. »

« Yup ! So,Maki,along with Mukuro,Makoto and Celeste,is an assassin ! »

Silence again,but this time,those were even more worried looks that looked at the four of them.

« D-did you just say what I think you said ?! »

« He did,and it's not a lie,we're assassins. »

« Please,not you,it must be a joke,right ?! »

« No,and trust me,we didn't become assassins by pleasure,it's not like I like to kill,I hate it,but we had no choice. »

« So first off you kill your parents and now you're a fucking assassin. »

« We've been kidnapped,and forced to become one,well,it's not like that for Celes,I brought her into that,either that or she died. »

« But one of you must be the Ultimate Assassin,right ? »

« No,that's my sister,actually. »

« Even your sister is in that shit ?! »

« She has been forced to as well. »

« I can tell you what happened if you want ! After all,those four already told me everything two years ago ! »

« For god's sake Jill,it wasn't two years ago since we didn't even knew each other two years ago ! »

« Not my fault you don't remember,big mac ! »

« Stop ! I don't care about your shit,they can't be fucking assassins ! Why would they be nice with every each of us if they were ?! Especially Makoto ! »

« So you were an assassin all this time ?! »

« Like I said,we didn't want to become assassins,we've been forced to,but I don't mind if you don't want to listen,everyone always have this reaction when they find out anyway,so we're used to it. »

« If one of you four approaches me,I will be sure to try to kill you ! »

« Try if you want,Kokichi,but you won't like the outcome,though you already knew about us. »

« You degenerate male ! You probably forced those three to become assassins along with you ! »

« He didn't. »

« Don't be modest about it,girls,I will save you from him ! »

Tenko dashed toward me,I sighed,I just dodged by falling on the floor,I jumped above her and knocked her out by slapping her in the neck,but before she fell on the floor,I catched her and layed her on the floor.

« I hope she'll forgive me for that,probably not. »

« Why did you knock her out ?! »

« If I didn't,she would have continued like that for a long time,if she wasn't that reckless,she would easily beat me. »

« You are a fucking killer and everyone knows it,how can you be so calm ?! »

« I'm used to it,now I'll be going,since apparently I'm not welcomed here. »

« Makoto… »

« I will be in the cafeteria. »

I then leaved,and after me was of course,Maki,Mukuro and Celes,two minutes after that,it was Sakura,who was hated by some of the other students too,Asahina followed after a long ten minutes of silence,Miu did as well,Jill and Korekiyo went out while they were still staring deadly at each other,Kokichi went out and he seemed happy,Mondo took Chihiro on his back and went out,Ishimaru did as well,Kirumi and Angie took Tenko out of the gym and the rest decided to go one by one.

* * *

**SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW**

'_I know that a lot of people would never dare to approach me again now,since Monokuma decided to reveal me as a mole.'_

I decided to go to the cafeteria and prepare some tea for myself,since I couldn't sleep.

« Oh,Sakura,it's only you. »

« Makoto. »

When I entered,I was greeted by Makoto,I remembered that he said he would be in the cafeteria after leaving the gym.

« What are you doing here this late ? »

« I wanted some tea,to clear my mind of some things. »

« Okay. »

Makoto was staring at the wall,just to think a little,but he was clearly thinking a lot.

« Do you perhaps want some ? »

Makoto sighed.

« I wouldn't mind. »

I went to the kitchen and made some tea,I brought two cups of green mint tea.

« Thank you,Sakura. »

« Anytime. »

While we were sipping our tea,Makoto asked me a question.

« Why would you come here,even though you knew I was already here ? I'm an assassin,remember ? »

« And I am a traitor. »

« Guess it can't be helped,then,do you know we're both gonna be hated,now ? Or at least,for a while. »

« I know that,but that does not bother me,and I can see that it does not bother you too. »

« Yeah,pretty much,they are free to think what they want,after all. »

« Indeed,but aren't you afraid to get betrayed ? We both know we are in the wrong,but someone could easily try to kill us. »

« They can try,I won't let them,I have some things to do before that,I couldn't possibly let myself die now. »

« So we both have something in common,but let me ask you,were you already an assassin when we met back then ? »

« Yeah,and I won't lie,I came to know more about you at this competition,the ones that kidnapped me wanted me to know more about my classmates,Mukuro wasn't kidnapped,she was transfered to my group,as a mercenary,she has been an assassin practically all her life,she isn't growing much since she started being a soldier when she was eleven. »

« Ah,I see,so the other two were kidnapped as well. »

« Maki was kidnapped at the same time as me,but we already knew each other before,see,when my parents died,I took my sister with me,and we runned out of home,we became homeless,but one day,after the accident,an old man took us to his orphanage,he was really nice,and we grew up here,Maki is like my little sister now,but for Celes,it wasn't the same thing at all. »

« You had a rough life,Makoto,what happened for Celes to be with all of you ? »

« It was at least ten months ago,for my first mission,I had to go play poker with the Queen of Liars,but at this time,I didn't know her,I had never even played poker before,but the boss of our group,which I never even saw before,still sent me there,even the assassins that had to come with me were surprised I had to do an hard mission like that,when we arrived here and that I met with Celes,I told her about what I was here for,gathering informations about my classmates,I told her that we had to make it seem like she would lose,because if she didn't,she would have been killed,so after two organized wins on my side,she made it seem like she was becoming furious,so that she could bet her own life on the table,and so did I,so we maked my group think she now became my butler,she became an assassin so that she could live. »

« So she did not have a choice either… »

« And you ? How did he take your whole dojo in hostage ? »

« I do not know,but he did,I saw the video,and I do not think this is some kind of fake. »

« I can assure you,it isn't,he wouldn't have a video with the faces of practically every assassins in my section if those were fake. »

« Do you intend to escape by murder,Makoto ? »

« Only if we don't have a choice,but if I don't have to,then I won't kill. »

« I see,so you did take murder into consideration… »

« If I have to murder someone then I will be smart about it,or maybe I will help someone to get out of here. »

« You are willing to sacrifice yourself for someone else ? »

« Only the ones I trust enough for this. »

« I see,but what reason would you have to get out of here ? I do think your assassin group kidnapped you,right ? »

« Even so,I don't care,they are all my family now,they are trustful and kind,every each of them,we only kill the ones who deserve it,well despite for that one time,but it's already history. »

« I see,but if you choosed,you would not be an assassin anymore,right ? »

« If I never became an assassin,maybe I would never have met any of you,not Celes,not Mukuro,and not even the kids… »

« The kids ? »

« Sorry,I'm talking to myself,don't worry about it. »

« I did enjoy this conversation,Makoto. »

« Yeah,it's always good to talk to someone once in a while. »

« I do think I remembered why your name sounded familiar,now. »

« Huh ? Why ?'

« Because you and your sister were everywhere on the news,two adults dead,and two missing chilren with their fingerprints all over the crime scene,however,the police never found you. »

« I'm not surprised that this went all over the country. »

« Not just the country,it is a worldwide case,I am surprised you are even alive right now. »

« So this went all over the world to see,huh ? »

« I think so. »

« Well when you lived in the shadows for practically three years now,it's not surprising that they didn't found me yet. »

« I see,have you never been afraid of being found before ? »

« I never thought about it,to be honest,I was just happy with how things went,well,that depends on what,but for now,I'm happy with the way I am. »

« I see,I,too,am happy,but I still wish the others would try to understand. »

« I'm sure the only ones who would cause you trouble about that would be Kokichi and maybe some others,but everyone here would understand,especially Asahina,she would certainly be your friend,even after you being revealed as a mole for the mastermind,you were forced after all,so this doesn't matter,but for me and the girls,that won't be this easy. »

« I wish I could help you. »

« Don't worry about it,I have my family with me,or at least a part of it,so it will be okay. »

« If you say so. »

While we finished sipping our tea,we heard something we didn't want to hear.

« Aaaaaah ! »

« I will get out of here,right now ! I have to ! For my family ! »

We got out of the cafeteria just to see something horrible.

**SCHPLURT !**

What they just saw was Tsumugi,with a knife in hand,who just stabbed Himiko,she screamed out of pain,but with her having a little voice,it couldn't be heard from too far,we rushed to the scene and pushed Tsumugi out of the way,Makoto took Himiko to the infirmary and took a blood pouche out of the refrigirator,he said that he remembered that he could see her blood type on his monopad,when he opened it,he saw that Himiko was an O type,he quickly got an O blood pouche and started the transfusion,I was here,of course,I just told Tsumugi to stay in the cafeteria,when I was actually very angry and wanted to punch her for her actions.

« Is she going to make it ? »

« I hope so,she already passed out due to the pain,but there is low chances she will get out of this room alive. »

« So she might die. »

« I know,so I don't have a choice,Alterkuma ! »

Alterkuma suddenly appeared in the room.

« What is it,controller ? »

« Do you think you could save her ? There is chances she could die. »

« Unfortunately,I can't,the rules say that Monokuma cannot interfer in murder attempts,and as I am a Monokuma myself,I cannot do anything. »

« Well,she has practically no way of getting out of here alive,now,shit ! »

« I think that we shouldn't give up yet. »

« I know that,I never said she couldn't make it,but still,it's going to be hard,Alterkuma,can you bring me some bandages ? »

« Of course. »

Alterkuma went to the cabinet,opened one of the drawers and threw the bandages at Makoto.

« Thank you,Sakura,can you open her jacket and tear apart her t-shirt ? Like that I will be able to patch her up. »

« Without a problem. »

I did just as told and after that,I lifted her up so that he could put bandages around her whole stomach.

« Alright,it should be good for now,I will go and prepare her some food,can you watch over the entrance to make sure that no one comes in ? »

« With pleasure. »

With that,Makoto left the infirmary as I was waiting for him in front of the infirmary's door,and,at my surprise,Korekiyo passed by,without even knowing who was inside.

« Oh,a fellow classmate,why would you be up at this hour ? »

« I will ask you to leave,right now. »

« Do not be like that,I mean no harm,I was simply walking. »

« Could I please not repeat myself ? »

« Well if you are going to be like this,then I simply do not have a choice. »

I saw that Korekiyo had a katana on his back,he decided to point it at me.

« Why would you not respond to me,pure lady ? I thought I asked you a question. »

« And I do not wish to respond. »

Even if I knew it was dangerous,I took the katana by the blade,making my hand bleed and broke it in half,I then approached Korekiyo,who was a little scared,but amused.

« Where did you find the sword ? »

« Does that matter ? »

As soon as he said that,he jumped on me with the rest of the sword and successfully stabbed her on the left arm,I grabbed him and I threw him at full force against the wall,he had difficulties to get up,but was still laughing.

« Kukukukukukuku ! I know that you are not the one I should kill now ! Thank you,pure lady ! »

« Get out of here before there is another murder. »

« Kukuku ! »

Korekiyo did as told and just went back to his room,laughing,meanwhile,I was going in the infirmary to get new bandages for my arm,since I wore those as accessories in the first place.

« He is really trying to kill any girl,he is completly mad. »

I got out and rested in front of the door again,Makoto came back with the food,mashed potatoes with peas and a slice of ham.

« It's not much,but it should do the trick,what happened to your arm ? »

« Korekiyo attacked me,but I threw him against the wall,so he went back to his room,but with some difficulties. »

« So he is the one we searched,I knew it. »

« What do you mean ? »

« One of my missions was to find a serial killer named **Ladies'Nightmare**,he escaped us when we were ordered to find him,he was nowhere around the place he killed,and now he is here,I think we may want to take him away from everyone. »

« Do you mean like a quarantine ? »

« Yes,exactly,he is way too dangerous. »

« I think you should take the food inside the infirmary,it will be cold. »

« Yeah,I know. »

Both of us then went inside,when we got in,Himiko was still knocked out,so we tried to wake her up to make her eat.

« Let me do it,I'm a natural with kids,since I spend two years in an orphanage. »

« If you insist. »

« Himiko,wake up,it's time to eat,deary. »

As Makoto said that,he patted her head,like he was talking to a little kid,in need of a parent.

« F-five more minutes,mommy… »

Himiko was talking when being half asleep,making her voice soft and calm,but it wouldn't be like this in two minutes,she woke up,and she panicked,she didn't know why she had bandages all over her stomach,neither why she was in the infirmary,but she instantly calmed down because of the pain.

« W-what happened ? Why is my mana so low ? »

« Even now,you're still talking about magic,huh ? I never saw anyone that optimistic in a situation like that before,here,eat this,you must be angry. »

« H-hey,but you're that assassin guy ! W-why would I trust you ? »

« Maybe because me and Sakura over here saved your life,don't you understand what's going on ? You nearly died. »

« R-really ? B-but who would do that ? »

« Tsumugi,I think she lost control and tried to get out of here as soon as possible. »

« A-ah,I s-see. »

Himiko looked down on her plate and she started to eat it slowly,as she was down because of what happened.

« You will have to stay here for a couple of days,maybe even weeks,I know it's sad and that you will probably be bored,but it's either that,or you can just walk out,but you won't stay alive for long. »

« O-of course I will stay here,I have to stay alive…for my master… »

« Good,then me,Sakura and three other people that I trust will help you stay alive,okay ? »

« R-really ? I-I have no choice anyways,so I accept. »

« Great,then finish eating,I will go get you some water. »

« O-okay… »

Makoto then went to the kitchen while I was watching over Himiko.

« Does it hurt,Himiko ? »

« Y-yeah,a lot,actually,my stamina and mana are down to zero because of this injury. »

« Do not worry,I am sure it will be healed quickly. »

« I-I hope so… »

As soon as Himiko finished her sentence,the doors opened as fast as they could,revealing Makoto,looking panicked.

« What is wrong,Makoto,did something happened ? »

« Tsumugi ! She is…she is… ! »

« Did something happened to her ?! »

« Just come with me,Sakura ! Sorry,Himiko,you will have to stay here for a time ! »

Makoto closed the door after I went out and we rushed out to the cafeteria,when we entered,what I saw was an horrible view,I saw Tsumugi,but she wasn't as lively as ever,she was dead,she was killed by somebody else,once again,it was on the cafeteria,their friend died,even though she tried to kill someone else,it was only because of Monokuma's motives,he drived everyone insane,Tsumugi was just the first one to lose control.

« No ! Why ?! »

« Shit ! She was alive when I went to make food ! I even made some for her ! Why ?! »

« We should get back to the infirmary,at least to protect Himiko for the time being. »

« You're right,let's go. »

'_I have a really bad felling about all of this.'_

When we arrived to the infirmary and entered,we were even more terrified,what we saw was even worse than before,we saw Himiko's lifeless body,she had been cutted in half,both of us would have puked if we weren't strong minded.

« No ! No ! NO ! »

« Tell me it's just a fucking bad joke ! Himiko ! »

« We have to wake up everyone ! »

« Yes,and right now ! »

We rushed to the dorms and,when they went to the direction of Hifumi and Yasuhiro's rooms,we thought they were going crazy,what layed in front of Yasuhiro's door was Asahina's body,she was stabbed in the middle of her chest,there was blood everywhere,Makoto punched a wall and I did as well.

« This can't be happening three times in a row ! It's impossible ! »

« No,not you,Asahina ! »

« If I find who did that,I'm gonna punch him so hard he will lose some teeths ! »

« Who is the fiend that dared kill Asahina ?! »

« We…have to save our anger for later,for now,we need to wake up everyone… »

« … »

We then went to wake up everyone,and of course,when Yasuhiro,Kaede and Rantaro got out of their room,a body discovery announcement was made,when they saw the body,Yasuhiro and Kaede screamed as hard as they could,Rantaro just gasped,everyone came to see Asahina's body,and after that,we went to the cafeteria,another announcement was made,and another one again when they went in the infirmary,it was a massacre,three of the girls where down,we were disgusted by what we were seeing,most of us threw up,some even fainted.

« Who would do such a thing ?! »

« Well,that's a triple kill for him ! »

« Shut up,Kokichi ! »

« Heeeey ! Why am I the one getting scolded ?! I didn't kill those girls ! »

« You can say it if you want,it doesn't prove shit ! You could still have done it ! »

« Yeah,that's true,I thought if I said I was innocent you would believe it,since you're all dumb. »

« You should learn when to shut up,asshole ! »

It was going to be long,very long,everyone was panicking,fighting amongst themselves,you could have thought that everyone was going to start another massacre,now,who is the killer,how did they do their crimes,that's what you will find out later,because for now,our students are going to participate in a mental slaughter…


	20. Chapter 19-Moral Is Out Of School

I do not own danganronpa,it's spike chunsoft's property,not mine.

« Talk ! »

'thoughts !'

« Flashback ! »

Narration !

* * *

**?'S POINT OF VIEW**

« A triple kill,that's perfect ! Never would have guessed that,even from him ! »

« Don't lie,you knew he would do that when he had the chance to,and with the other complete dumbass serial killer,his alibi is even more solid,he has high chances to get out alive,but I still don't think he will,after all,you know that Tsumugi isn't dead. »

« You're stoic as always,my dear Izuru ! I just love that about you ! But alive or dead,it doesn't matter,as long as she completes her role,I'm fine with everything she does ! »

« Stop,you're annoying and you're giving me an headache. »

« You know you love me ! »

« No,I don't,just make sure everything stays as planned,and everything will be as it is supposed to be. »

« Can't you be a little more happy ? Or depressed ? I dunno,something that just makes you more alive ? »

« I won't be feeling emotions if I can help it,I don't want to and that's final. »

« Well it's not really that you don't want to,you can't,I sure know that part about you ! »

« No,I don't want to,of course I can feel emotions,even though I'm too bored to actually feel anything for now,but yes,I can feel things. »

« Well that's new,I thought you told me you couldn't. »

« And I'm proving you that's false,but being too bored of this world makes me wonder if I can actually feel things anymore. »

« Maybe you can't anymore ! »

« Maybe. »

« Well then,I'm pretty sure they are beginning to fight amongst themselves right now,it should begin to be interesting ! »

« … »

* * *

**MUKURO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« You wanna take my fist,you little shit ?! »

« You can try ! Dumbass ! »

« Oh you're so dead ! »

Mondo was shouting at Kokichi because he was pissing him off,calling him cornelio or other shitty names.

« You're slow,bud ! »

« I'm gonna pin ya to the ground ! »

« Suuuure ! »

'_Why are they acting like that when three people died ? They're completly useless.'_

« Tch,you're all too noisy for me,I'm just gonna investigate to find the one that killed two of my targets. »

Korekiyo got out of the room,looking extremely mad,for some reason.

« You two ! Stop fighting and get to work ! You're unrespectful toward our dead classmates ! »

« Yeah,they're dead,and we gotta figure who dunnit,that's cool,but I'm not doing this shit anymore ! I don't want to participate on this shit any longer than right now,and that's final ! »

« Ya sure about that ? »

« What do you want of all people,you dumb bear ?! »

« I could let you get out,you know,but there's a price for it,I would happily let you leave if you killed someone and won the trial ! »

« Go fuck yourself ! I'm not killing anyone ! »

« Have it your way,then,but let me tell you all something,after this trial,I will announce to everyone a new way to get out of here ! »

« What did you say ? »

« You heard me loud and clear ! If you all won the trial except the blackened,a new way to get out of here will be revealed ! »

« Let me guess,there's a secret entrance somewhere or we have to pay you the right amount of monocoins ? »

« Ah,hum,that is,you can read minds or what ?! It was the monocoins ! »

« I knew it. »

« Yeah,but that's a massive amount of monocoins,you know ? So,because Makoto is a lucky bastard,I'll tell you right away,if you can manage to gather twenty-thousand monocoins,you will be able to get out of here ! Well,only the person that paid me,of course,and I shall reveal something to you all,too ! Every floor of this school contains at least fourty-thousand monocoins ! Enough to get two people out of here ! Well,some money has already been found,of course,and there will be a new way to get money,now good investigation,boys and girls ! »

Monokuma disappeared like he came,without a trace.

« Wow,he talked for waaaay too long,I'm already bored,so,we start investigating or what ? »

« Yeah,let's investigate. »

« Okay,here we go ! »

« Makoto,let's investigate,if you could come with me to help,please ? »

« Okay,Mukuro,without a problem. »

« Thank you. »

The two of us went to investigate,Sakura,Maki,Celes and Kokichi joined them not too long after we went out of the cafeteria.

« Makoto,I found a bloody sword and some bloody bed sheets,probably one of the murder weapons and how they moved Asahina to Yasuhiro's door. »

« That's surely how it happened,yeah,thank you,Mukuro,what did you find on your side,Celes ? »

« I didn't find much,only a bloody handkerchief,it was on the trash can that's on the kitchen,inside the cafeteria. »

« Okay,and what did you find exactly,Maki ? »

« A knife,it has been cleaned not too long ago,also,there was a letter under Tsumugi and Asahina's body. »

« Really ? What does it say ? »

« Come in the laundry room in ten minutes,I need to tell you something important,I found an exit. »

« For Asahina,I could understand,but why would Tsumugi have one ? I mean,she was in the cafeteria all along,so I don't understand,really. »

« Because Tsumugi's one is different,it said something else,it told her to go at the cafeteria thirty minutes after receiving the letter. »

« But she was in here all along ! »

« We will find out eventually,okay ? »

« I know,Sakura,what did you find ? »

« I actually found bloodprints on the laundry room,there was some dried blood on the floor and in one of the washing machines,there wasn't blood anywhere else. »

« I see,Kokichi,did you actually found something ? »

« Of course I did ! I found that Himiko is still alive ! »

« Stop screwing around,what did you find ? »

« Didn't you just heard what I said ? She's alive ! Just come with me and you'll see for yourself ! »

« What are you saying ? There's no way she is alive. »

« Well come and see with your own eyes,then ! »

« Urgh,it will only be a waste of time,but I don't think we have a choice,now,do we ? »

We followed Kokichi toward the infirmary,and when they opened,they still saw Himiko's lifeless body.

« I knew you were lying. »

« I'm not ! You're just not looking where you have to ! »

Kokichi went under the bed where Himiko's body was,and what was actually surprising is that he pulled out another Himiko from under the bed.

« Wait,what ? »

« Well haven't I told you ? She's alive,and the one up there is a fake ! »

« How is she still alive ?! »

« You'll have to ask that to her,because I don't know that yet. »

« What the fuck is happening ?! »

Monokuma came in,surprisely confused,and looked at Himiko's fake body,and then at Himiko.

« How is she here right now ?! I saw her die on the camera ! What the actual fuuuuuuck ?! »

« Can't you shut up for a second,we're trying to investigate over here ! »

« W-what is going on over here ? »

We all turned to where the voice came from and it came from Himiko,she just woke up.

« Himiko ! You're awake ! And how are you alive ?! »

« B-because of magic,I used it to survive. »

« You're still going on with that ?! Can't you just tell us already ?! »

« I just told you,I used magic,a substitution technique,to be more precise. »

« Oh come on,you can't actually be serious. »

« I am ! Just look and see for yourself ! »

Himiko just disappeared into thin air,letting a really realistic doll behind her,and then she got out of under another bed,and looked pale,all of a sudden.

« That's…wow,just wow. »

« C-can someone please get my blood pouche and transfusion here ? »

« Okay,don't move. »

Makoto putted the transfusion back into her arm,making her be in pain,and lifted her up,putting her back into the bed.

« So you're alive,like no shit,right ? »

« Y-yeah. »

« Well if you'll excuse me for a second. »

Monokuma disappeared again,and then the monitor turned on.

« Ahem,it's a freaky announcement,even for me,but please all gather to the infirmary. »

After ten minutes or so,we were all gathered in the infirmary again,Shuichi had Chihiro on his back because he still couldn't walk and he fainted when he saw her being alive,so Shuichi just had even more weight on his back,Toko,who came back to normal,fainted too and became Jill once again,never letting Toko be herself,Kaito became so pale he nearly died from fear,Yasuhiro began screaming something about ghosts and Kaito began panicking even more than before,Maki told them to shut up if they didn't want to become ghosts themselves,and so they did,the rest of us was just surprised,Korekiyo was being the most affected by this,or so it seemed,he seemed even more terrified than everyone.

« How the fuck are you alive ?! »

« M-magic,it's all about my magic. »

« You cannot be alive,how can this be ?! »

« Ah… »

Himiko looked at Korekiyo and suddenly started to sweat bullets,she was clearely afraid of him.

« Aaaaaah ! Y-you are the one who attacked me ! »

« Is he now ? Buddy,you're going down. »

« Am I ? I don't think it does matter anymore,she is the first one I couldn't kill,nor even hurt ! »

« Dumbass,you just learned that at the same time than everyone,you thought you did killed her,but you thought wrong,and now,I'm gonna punch you to the ground for the two other girls you killed ! »

« Wait,I think you are mistaking right now,I did not touch the two other girls,even though I would have,I admit,but I did not kill them,and I will end the one that killed two of my targets ! So if you could raise your hand right now,it would help us both dearly ! »

« Like anyone would raise their hands ! »

« I knew that,I was just testing everyone's reaction,and I have five possible killers,now if you will excuse me,I have to go investigate ! »

« You can't actually be that sharp,right ? »

« I am,I have killed enough people to know a face of guilt or surprise,and I would say that,in this case,everyone is not as innocent as they seem,especially the ones you trust the most,well except for those assassins,but the rest could potentially be complete psychopaths. »

« Say that,but you probably killed them. »

« Say what you want,the facts will not change,and by the way,the killer could be everyone else,other than me,the traitor,Himiko and that assassin,I have an alibi,so don't think about making up excuses. »

« Oh really ? Then what is it,smartass ? »

« Sakura threw me on the wall after I attacked her,that is my alibi. »

« Wait,really ?! »

« Yes,he did attack me,but that was before Himiko's fake body has been found,so you do not have an alibi. »

« Of course I have one,think about it,when you and Makoto were feeding her,and then Makoto went out,I was in the dorms to go attack Himiko,I searched for an opportunity after getting to my room,and then I saw Makoto,rushing out of the cafeteria,to the infirmary,and when he rushed again at the cafeteria with Sakura,I went in the infirmary,I then attacked Himiko and thought she died,but she didn't,and I knew it at the same time as everyone,so,care to explain how I would have killed the other two ? »

« Well you could have just killed Asahina at any time of the night,and what can actually make us think you're telling the truth ?! »

« He is,I went to the cafeteria to get water for Himiko and I found Tsumugi's body,so I rushed to the infirmary,to show the body to Sakura,and when we came back,Himiko was dead,or at least we thought so,we then went to wake up everyone,starting by Hifumi's room,and when we were in front of his door,we saw Asahina's body on Yasuhiro's door,and then,well,we woke up everyone,and you know the rest. »

« Okay,I see,thank y-»

« Sup,kids ! »

« Stop doing that,for fuck's sake ! »

« I came here because I kinda forgot to bring you the Momokuma files ! One for Tsumugi and one for Asahina ! Oh,and also,just a hint for this case,there's only one killer,if we don't count Himiko's fake death,that is,oh,and also,some of you won't be able to participate to the trial this time,well,Himiko and Chihiro,it's obvious,but hell,if they got better,they could kill each other when there's a class trial,and I won't allow it ! So the two injured will chose two different people to stay with them,except for Jill and Korekyio,since they are massive serial killers. »

« I didn't want to stay,anyways,so I'm fine with it,gyahahahahahaha ! »

« Shut up,you crazy bitch with an enormous tongue ! »

« Ya wanna fight,darling ?! »

« Who are you calling darling,you piece of shit ?! »

« You,cornelio ! »

« So,please someone wake Chihiro up,and while you do so,Himiko,please chose two of those failures to take care of you ! »

« It's completely obvious that it's going to be me,you know ? »

« W-well,I'm going to choose Makoto and Sakura,since they took care of me from the start. »

« H-Himiko ?! Why would you choose him ?! Sakura,I understand,I mean,she's the best girl you'll ever meet,but that assassin ?! What's gotten into you ?! »

« Shut up. »

Makoto said it with a serious look,facing Tenko,she didn't want to shut up,but she was forced to.

« Shuichi,are you done waking him up ? »

« He is opening his eyes. »

Chihiro woke up to a lot of people's faces,and started asking what was happening right now,I then told him everything,and he then chose Shuichi and Makoto,but he was already taken,so Makoto proposed Kirumi,since she was the Ultimate Maid,and Chihiro accepted.

« Well it's settled,then ! Oh,and you four,you are then prohibited from investigating this time,and I will tell it for all of you,those six are innocents,they didn't kill anyone this time ! »

« Are we at least allowed to tell them what we already know ? I mean,for the trial's fairness,you know ? »

« Like I will believe you actually care about the trial's fairness ! But well,since you are out of the trial I believe you can,but do it quickly,got it ? »

« Yeah,sure. »

While Sakura,Makoto,Shuichi,Himiko and Chihiro didn't have anything new,Kirumi just told us that Makoto hasn't came by once at the room this night,but that something interesting other than Makoto not coming happened,Asahina was in the room two hours ago,but she left afterwards,and never came back.

« Thank you Kirumi,we know a little more thanks to you. »

« It is my pleasure. »

« Hey,Monokuma ! I have a question,since they don't participate in the trial,will they get executed too if we lose ? »

« Well that's one good question,actually,would it be fair to ? »

« Well you wouldn't just kill them when they didn't participate,now,would you ? »

« I think I'll have to think about that. »

« You do know we're here,listening to you ? »

« Oops,kinda forgot. »

« Can't you just become good at lying,at least ? »

« Aren't I already ? I'm good at it when I need to. »

« Sure. »

« Mukuro,can you take the investigation where we left off,since I can't anymore ? »

« Of course I will,Makoto,don't worry about it. »

« Thank you,I know I can count on you. »

« Come on Makoto,you knew we would have continued even without you. »

« I know that,I'm just worried for you three,that's all. »

« If you say so. »

Me and the others then went out the infirmary,leaving Makoto with Sakura and Himiko.

« Let's investigate,everyone,okay ? »

« You didn't have to tell us that,we already began after all. »

« Fair point. »

« Maybe we will find something on the cafeteria ? »

« True,maybe more clues than you already found,Maki. »

« I hope so. »

Once we arrived at the cafeteria,what we saw was shocking and clearly unexpected,we saw Yasuhiro and Kaito's bodies on two different tables,a sword going through their torso and table.

« You have to be kidding me. »

« Oh come on ! Why is there more corpses each time ?! »

« It's only blood lust at this point,who and why ? »

The monitor turned on again.

« Two body have been discovered,please all go to the cafeteria ! And yes,there's still one and only one killer ! »

The sound of people rushing toward the cafeteria could be heard from everywhere,and when everyone came,most of us threw up again.

« Bleurgh ! »

« Wow,at this rate,the cafeteria is going to be painted in green ! »

« Shut up Kokichi ! »

« I'm out of here ! You're all pissing me off ! I knew I shouldn't have tried ! »

« Bye Miu ! »

Miu slammed the door behind her.

« Everyone,please listen to me right now ! »

« What the fuck do you want ?! »

« We have to discover the case of only one murder to find the culprit,Monokuma said it before,there's only one killer among us,so if we concentrate on only one of the victims,we're sure to find the culprit faster,are you all with me ? »

« Wow,when did you get so smart and passive,Kiyotaka ? »

« I have always been like this ! I am just tired of all of this,because the killer didn't kill just to get out of here,he killed because he wanted to ! If he only killed one person,then he would have been the blacker already,but now,there's four actual victims ! Why would he do that if he only needed to kill one person ?! »

« Because he is a savage,that's why,and if we look closely,he killed them all the same way,stabbed in the chest,and with a sword or a knife,the worst in all of this is that he knew what he was doing. »

« We have to find him ! For everyone's sake ! »

« We know that ! It's just…how can we be sure it's not you ? Everyone here are potential suspects ! I don't know who to trust anymore ! »

Sayaka felt on her knees and started to cry,she was devastated,she didn't know what to do anymore,like practically everyone else.

« I just want to get out of here ! »

« We all do,no one wants to be here. »

« We have to investigate if we want to get out,so let's get to work before it's too late ! »

« What do you mean by too late ? »

« I mean we don't have all day ! We have to begin now or else Monokuma is going to begin the class trial ! We have to begin,now ! »

When that was said,everyone went in their own way,even me and the others,leaving me alone,but that didn't matter to me,I had to continue investigating,or else everyone would die,I didn't really care about the others,just Makoto,Celeste and Maki were important to me.

'_I hope we will find the killer shortly,I don't want to risk any of my friends to die.'_

As I was still investigating in some hallways on the second floor,since no one thought about investigating up there,I had the urge to go to the bathroom,so I opened the door to went in as I tripped over the broom,I fell in the closet and the wall then opened,I,without doing it in purpose,found a secret room,when I got up from my fall,I saw that it wasn't just a room with monocoins,it was a basement that nobody was supposed to find,as there were files everywhere,I then decided to pick one and couldn't help but be surprised,there were photos,a lot of photos,but not simple pictures,it was us,the first group that came in the killing game,we were all together in the pool,on the gym,running and doing exercises,and just a normal photo of the entire class,all together but what shocked me the most was that someone I recognized very well was in those photos,my sister,Junko Enoshima.

« Why is Junko on those photos ? And what are those photos anyway ? »

I then began to turn the pages and saw a class full of people I didn't recognize,probably our upper classmates,and that's when I saw another weird thing,it was a photo of Junko,but not with everyone,with our upper classmates,they were all behind Junko,there was two other people,a tall guy with long messy black hair and red eyes and a lady dressed like an housewife,she had long orange hair and green eyes,they were both at Junko's side,I couldn't help but find those two familiar,I was wondering if I didn't saw them before,as I continued to flip the pages,I then saw the second group of people that came into the killing game,those were photos of their group,just like our group,it looked like they were a class before coming here,as well as the first group,I flipped the pages again,but found nothing interesting anymore on that file,I just began to search through some other files.

« Hope's Peak Academy,class 78-A,are those our students profiles ? »

I opened it and saw that I was right,there was everyone's profile,even Junko's one,I found the same for the other groups I saw on the photos,even one for some teachers and one for the student council,what I found interesting,though,is that they were all noted absent except for **Takumi Hijirihira**,apparently,he survived a massacre that was perpetrated by someone called the **Ultimate Hope,Kamukura Izuru**,and when Mukuro saw Izuru's picture,she recognized him as the tall guy with red eyes and long messy black hair.

« Junko,just what are you doing with that man on a photo if he is a killer ? »

Apparently,someone else survived it and pretended to be in a coma,until he was killed by another student.

« That's…a lot to take in. »

I then finally checked the teachers's profiles,I saw that the girl on the photo with Junko was named **Yukizome Chisa,the ex Ultimate Housekeeper**,I then flipped the pages again and saw that the principal of the academy was named **Kirigiri Jin**.

« Is he related to Kyoko somehow ? Maybe he is her father. »

I still looked through some files,but didn't find anything interesting anymore,just a file with class 77-B,three students were fired from the school because they made one of the buildings explode.

'_How did they do to destroy an entire building ?'_

As I finished reading,I took most of the files with me,the ones about the three different groups to show them to everyone once this case is finished.

« I wonder why Junko is on those,I thought she was supposed not to be a student at Hope's Peak because she refused to go there just to make an image of herself… »

'_Wait a minute,when did she ever told me that ? Why…did I told myself that ?'_

I got out of the room while I was still thinking about it,I went toward my room to put the files in it,when I got out of the toilets,I noticed it was the boy's toilets,so I got out flustered and went directly to my room to finally put the files on my desk.

* * *

**MAKOTO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« H-hum,Makoto,can I ask you something ? »

« What is it,Himiko ? »

« I-if I remember correctly,you were the one who woke me up after I passed out,right ? »

« Yes,why ? »

« T-then why did you call me deary when you woke me up ? »

« Oh,that ? It's because I used to take care of kids since I have been in an orphanage for a while,so I know how to easily wake up a kid,and I guess…you reminded me of them. »

I looked at the wall,I was nostalgic.

« I'm sorry,I'm blabbering. »

« N-no,you have every right to be sad. »

« I guess so. »

I sighed.

« If we weren't in this situation,you probably would have died,I'm glad I could at least save you,because for most of my life,I destroyed life,and I'm not proud of it,but you,you're the exact opposite,you have the power and talent to make people smile,you know ? Hell,I'm not even here by chance,my assassin group cheated and made me be here,I don't really have a talent. »

« Y-you should be the Ultimate Caretaker,since it isn't Maki's real talent. »

« Believe me,she could be if she wanted to,she's just…a little more cold since the orphanage's owner sold us to that group,he was the first adult she and I could trust,and just like that,we got betrayed. »

« W-why would he do that ? »

« He needed to do that to protect the orphanage,they said they wouldn't pay anything for them anymore if he didn't,they are paying to make that orphanage live,at least as long as we do what we're told to do,but even if they're assassins,everyone is kinda nice,well,at least for now,but if they find us,it's because we actually had the potential to survive in that work,if they picked anyone else than us,they would have died on the field on their first mission. »

« I-it's that hard to survive as an assassin ? »

« Yes,but it's way more complicated than you think. »

« I am back. »

« Hi Sakura,you're feeling better ? »

« Yes,thank you for your concern. »

« What happened,anyway ? »

« I have been feeling sick since the killings have begun again,and I just went to the bathroom quickly,because I could not handle it anymore. »

« I see,well if you wanna go again,don't worry and go. »

« If you say so. »

« Are you two hungry ? I can make some food if you want. »

« I will not lie,I am pretty hungry. »

« I-I'm kinda too,since I lost a lot of blood. »

« Okay,then I will go make some food,nothing too heavy,though. »

« We won't move from here,don't worry. »

I went on my way to the cafeteria,and of course,I saw the two new bodies,but even if I didn't like what happened,I wasn't too shocked since Monokuma already told them about those,I then went in the kitchen,not looking at Kaito and Yasuhiro's bodies,and started to make some noodles with meatballs,not too complicated,but enough to make a stomach full in one plate.

« I wonder how everyone is doing on their investigations. »

I sighed,feeling worried for everyone else,especially Maki,Celes and Mukuro,I couldn't help but have the feeling I could have been useful to that trial,but yet,I couldn't do anything about it,I had to stay on the side,suddenly,I heard footsteps coming toward the kitchen and saw that it was just Kirumi,though I wondered why she was here.

« Makoto,I see you had the same idea. »

« You came here to make food too ? »

« Yes,I figured it would be best if we all ate,it would be a good idea after all. »

« True,I wouldn't plan on starving to death. »

« I do agree. »

« …You saw the bodies too,right ? »

« I did,but I wish to avoid the subject. »

« Well,I knew you would say that,well,that would make sense that you of all people would respect someone's death. »

« What could you possibly mean by that ? »

« Well,nothing too important,just that as the Ultimate Maid,you would have much more respect for anything than anyone here. »

« I can see that you are not telling me everything,you know ? »

« What is there else to say ? You wouldn't want to bring your real secret up,now would you,prime minister ? »

Kirumi gasped,as she did not expect me to know about that.

« What did you actually expect ? Of course I of all people know you run the country while the actual prime minister is just too lazy and bad to do his job. »

« How would you know such a thing ? »

« I'm an assassin,remember ? I have to get informations on my targets,one of them being the prime minister,well not you,but the actual one,since he screwed up the country,we will screw him up,if you get what I mean. »

« So you do intend to kill me alongside him. »

« Well it would be logical,but I wouldn't be able to,because we only kill bad people,and since you're one of the kindest person I've ever met,I'm pretty sure I could easily convince my group to let you live. »

« Are you trying to say you will blackmail me ? »

« No,I would never do that,or at least not to you,you can trust me on that part. »

« Then what do you require from me ? Surely you would not just bring up that conversation just to talk. »

« Well you're certainly right on that part,I just want your help on something. »

« On what ? »

« You see,as assassins,we do kill a lot of parents,but most of the time,it's abusive parents,that don't care in the slightest about their children's,and we happened to save five kids in those kind of situations,rape,torture,forcing them to be awake because of some drugs,harassment,forcing them to wear a mask,all that kind of things because of their parents,so we took them under our wing,and they are now like us,assassins,even though it has only been two days for one of them,I care about them,they are my little sisters and brothers,and if they happened to be harmed,I wouldn't be kind to the one that made them suffer,so I only have one favor to ask of you. »

« What would it be ? »

« If me or one of the three girls don't come out alive of this academy,then take care of them with everyone else,and if none of us come out alive,then join our assassin group,and like that,you will still be able to take care of them. »

« Why did you wait all this time to ask that ? I would have done it,even without you telling me or without even knowing them. »

« I see,it's just that there is chances you might have refused,for example,you would have tried to kill me if I threatened to say anything to anyone about you being the prime minister,am I right ? »

« You…might be correct,yes. »

« And don't worry about that,no one will know,it's promised. »

« I wish I could trust you about this,Makoto,I only saw you as a kind person,and a trustworthy one,but right now…I do not know what to say,there is too much to take right now. »

« I know it can be hard to trust me after that,but you know,trust isn't really the primordial thing in my field,we only use it when we have to,and I'm doing just that right now. »

Kirumi sighed in defeat,it was the first time I saw her like that,usually,she wouldn't even sigh,so she looked up to me and said something that I didn't even thought I would hear from her.

« Makoto,could I be your maid ? »

« I'm sorry,could you repeat that ? »

« Did you not understood ? I asked if I could be your maid. »

« That's not what I was expecting,that's for sure,why the sudden change of mindset ? »

« Because like this,if you survive or perish,I will be sure to take care of those kids properly,as if I am more related to you,it would be way easier to actually know how and where to find them. »

« That's…actually a pretty good idea. »

« So,would you take me as your maid ? »

« Guess I don't really have a choice anyway,right ? »

« Most likely,yes. »

« Knew it,well,these plates aren't gonna be prepared themselves,care to land a hand ? Might as well prepare some food for us six at that point,right ? »

« That is a fair point,master. »

« Oh come on,don't start again with that,Makoto is just fine,so call me that. »

« Without a problem,master Makoto. »

« Stop it already ! »

« As you wish,master ! »

« Ugh,I can't even stop you from saying a simple word. »

* * *

**?'S POINT OF VIEW**

« So she found the secret room,huh ? Well that was to be expected at some point,but why did she go into the boy's toilets all of a sudden ? »

« She went into the wrong toilets,it's just pure luck. »

« Well I guess ahoge boy his having some kind of influence over her at some point. »

« It wouldn't be surprising,his luck his bigger than anyone's. »

« Even yours ? »

« Even mine,yes. »

« Well that's some messed up luck,then ! »

« You knew that already,though,didn't you ? You could have killed him if you wanted,yet you kept him,it was your idea to keep him alive since there was a potential way that ruining your plan was more 'despairing' that if your original plan worked,well his luck is terrifying when he can do whatever he wants,as such,we reduced his luck's capacity by putting him into the game. »

« Urgh,I know,I know,he's too much of a lucky bastard,but it's true,though ! It would completely be amazing to be overwhelmed with such despair,don't you think so too ?! »

« You already know I agreed to help because I only want to see the world at it's climax,to see if I can stop being bored,I don't really care about what will happen next,as long as I am entertained. »

« I know that,I think you told me that at least a hundred times before,you know ? »

« I'm aware,yes,but that isn't important,who do you think he will kill next ? »

« I dunno,I told him to kill five people,so he's choosing,well he really did buy that bullshit,like I'd free everyone if he actually killed five people,but hey ! At least he is actually pretty good at hiding the fact he did actually kill them ! »

« I'm going to go watch the cameras to see if he is attacking again. »

« Well no problem,just don't take your time ! »

« You do know we have all the time we want. »

« True,but I love spending time with you ! »

« You're annoying again. »

« I know you love it when I am ! »

« No,I don't. »

I left the room and watched the cameras quickly,I saw that the killer was doing his next move,both the victim and the killer were struggling,one to survive,and the other to kill.

« So he decided to kill another boy,I see. »

The victim was opening the door to leave from the trash room,but instead,he got kicked on the wall and stabbed on the torso,the victim felt to his knees,and then on the floor,he was now laying dead on the trash room,the killer quickly got out of the room and dashed to his dorm,having tears flowing out of his eyes,disgusted by what he was doing,and called Monokuma,so I went back to the Monokuma control room and saw that the mastermind sent his Monokuma into his dorm.

« Please,I did what you said,now free everyone ! I can't stand this anymore,I don't want to see another dead body again ! »

« Sure,but first,they have to find it,I can't just free them while they don't know what's happening ! »

« O-okay,I will bring them there,just please free us afterwards ! »

« But of course ! »

The mastermind then sent Monokuma back.

« I have a question,didn't you said that the class trials was practically the best part about this killing game ? »

« Yup,and ? »

« You know there won't be one this time,if the killer just show himself,then there won't be any need for a class trial. »

« Didn't really think through this one,I'll admit,but hey ! At least there's this other fella that messed some of the stuff on the crime scenes,it should be a little more interesting,right ? But well,he died,that's sad.»

« You completely didn't think about that,but this is more interesting,the class trial last time was kinda hopeless,they found the killer in ten minutes,how is that really entertaining ? »

« Meh,that's true,might as well erase the class trial. »

« And how would they find the culprits on the other cases ? »

« But you just told me it was boring ! »

« I said last time,maybe next time it will be more interesting. »

« I hope so ! But yeah,didn't really think about the class trial this time. »

« I figured. »

« But I do have an idea of what will happen to him,though ! Even worse than execute him,you know ! »

« And what would that be ? »

« Getting him out of the school alone ! »

« Of course you would have thought about the end,you always think about the end before the beginning. »

« Of course I do ! It's harder to think of the plan this way ! »

« If you say so. »

« Well then,let's see what will happen next ! »

* * *

**MAKI'S POINT OF VIEW**

« Why isn't there any clues to find ? Did the killer really do this that well ? »

« Guys ! Please,someone ! »

« Kiyotaka ? What is he screaming for ? »

« Somebody help ! »

I rushed in the direction of his voice and found him in a panic state,he seemed like he was dying from the inside,he had so much tears,you could think he would drown on those.

« Why are you screaming ? What happened ? »

« It's Kokichi ! I found him dead on the trash room ! »

« What ? You can't be serious. »

« I am ! I swear ! »

« Why are you fucking screaming for ?! Shut up for a second ! »

« Kokichi is dead,Mondo ! »

« W-what ?! Another death ?! It couldn't be more amazing,it's just so great that I actually want to die ! »

« Please calm yourselves ! »

Kirumi and Makoto came out of the cafeteria after hearing Kiyotaka scream.

« Who is dead ? »

« K-Kokichi ! »

« Are you sure about that ? »

« I am ! »

« Then show us. »

« J-just follow me ! »

The five of us ran to the trash room and saw that Kiyotaka was telling the truth,Kokichi was laying on the floor,with blood everywhere on him,but then something even more curious happened,he just got up and said something surprising.

« It's a lie ! »

And Kiyotaka screamed in horror,but Kokichi then suddenly started to cough blood,as he really had been stabbed.

« I-I'm a f-fucking idiot. »

« Oh my fucking god ! He ain't dead ! Bring him to the infirmary ! »

« N-no ! »

Kiyotaka then suddenly took the knife that was on the floor and stabbed Kokichi on the stomach,and this time,for sure,Kokichi died,Kiyotaka started to cry even more,and was just repeating that he was sorry.

« Kiyotaka,why the fuck did you do that ?! »

« I'm sorry ! Please,forgive me ! »

« What the… »

The monitor turned on,hopefully for the last time of the day.

« Well,ladies and gentlemans,please all gather to the trash room,because another body has been found ! »

After five minutes,everyone,except for Himiko and Chihiro,were here and saw Kokichi's dead body as well as Kiyotaka crying and screaming he was sorry and asking for forgiveness on a corner of the room,once everyone was here,Monokuma then appeared.

« Upupu ! Wow,things got way darker than I expected ! »

« M-Monokuma ! I did what you said,please,now free everyone ! »

« What ? »

« What is he talking about ? »

« Monokuma,what did you do to him ? »

« Hmm,nah. »

« E-excuse me ? »

« I don't feel like doing it,you know,it would be kinda boring. »

« N-no ! You promised you would free us if I killed five people ! »

« Have any proof of that,though ? »

« W-what are you saying ?! »

« What I'm saying is that you got fucked,is all. »

« T-tell me you're joking,Monokuma,please tell me I didn't do all of this for nothing ! »

« Of course not ! Because you're not going to get punished ! I have worse than that in reserve for you,little crybaby ! »

« No ! You said you would free everyone ! »

« Now did I ? Sorry,can't remember. »

« Monokuma ! What did you do to him ?! »

« Well nothing,if you want to know,he killed those five people,not me,that's all there is to it. »

« Kiyotaka,did you really kill them ? »

« B-but he told me he would free everyone ! »

« He did accept a deal with him,Kiyotaka,you knew you couldn't trust him,so why ?! »

« Because I couldn't stand it anymore ! All of you were screaming and fighting each other since the secrets were revealed ! So I figured that if I could get us out by any means necessary,I would do it and it would calm all of you ! And that's when Monokuma came to me in my room,since there was nobody else there at that time,he proposed me a deal,and I accepted,even if it was destroying my sanity,I had to do it ! For everyone,but now I just got fooled,I am the worst person alive,and I don't deserve to live anymore ! »

« Kiyotaka… »

« Well I kinda don't care about that ! Since you're not even going to die ! »

« What ?! Aren't you going to execute me ?! »

« Nope ! Because I have worse ! I'm going to get you out of here ! »

Silence,complete silence,no one was arguing anymore,nor even talking,they just looked at Monokuma.

« W-what ? »

« You heard me loud and clear ! You're going to be out of here in like,two minutes,and of course,no one will be able to come with us ! I,and only I,the mastermind,will escort him to the exit ! And if anyone follow us,well… »

Monokuma clapped his paws,and several Monokumas with long claws appeared in the room.

« You'll have to meet this guys up close. »

« You're the worst person alive,I hope you know that. »

« Of course I do ! »

« P-please,I don't deserve to live ! »

« Kiyotaka ! Listen to me ! »

« M-Mondo ? »

« Don't ever lose fucking faith in yourself ! Once you're out of here,you have to go get help ! And if no one wants to help you,then just move on ! I know it will be hard,but dude,you have to do it ! Not for us,but for yourself ! Stay strong,bro ! »

« Mondo,how can you be so nice to someone like me ?! »

« Because you thought about us until the end ! So we will do the same for you,at least I know I'll do ! Just stay strong,we will get out of here alive ! Or at least we will try,for you bro ! »

« Mondo…I swear I will try my best ! Count on me,I won't let you down ! »

« You'd better not ! Or else once I'm out of here,I'll kick your ass ! »

« Get a room already. »

The two of them were crying and they did a bro fist,right after that,Kiyotaka was taken away by Monokuma,and that was the last time they saw him,or at least for now.

* * *

**KIYOTAKA'S POINT OF VIEW**

« So,you ready to see the outside world ? »

« They won't lose to you,Monokuma ! You can count on it ! »

« Sure,sure,just wait until I arrive. »

« What ? »

« I did say I would personally escort you to the exit,now haven't I ? »

« And you don't care about someone knowing who you are ? »

« Come on,like I care about that,they won't even be able to try and approach the academy,no one can,oh,and a friend of mine will be with me too ! »

« You're not alone into this madness ?! »

« Of course not ! Just how would only one person would be able to do all that ? Like,the serial killer told you so already,you lost practically two years of your memories,you might not recognize everything,you know ? »

« What are you saying ? Just taking away people's memories isn't possible ! »

« Sure,believe that if you want,but you won't like the sad truth,boy,and now,make an entrance for the mastermind and her boyfriend,please ! »

A large smoke screen felt on the room and after a minute or two,the smoke disappeared,leaving only a blonde high school girl with a man with long black hair and red eyes,just like him.

« I told you already,I am not your boyfriend. »

« Say what you want,I still love you ! »

« And I don't. »

« You are the masterminds ? Of all people,YOU are the mastermind ?! Aren't you supposed to be the **Ultimate Fashionista **?! »

« Well I am ! And so what ? Got a problem with me being a girl ? »

« I can't believe it,someone so popular,so loved,how could you do this ?! »

« Because I can ! Why else would I ?! »

« You're insane ! »

« Yeah,people tell me that all the time,but I don't care,since I know I am ! »

« Just…let me out of here,so that I can save my friends ! »

« Believe me,you won't save shit ! Oh,and before you get out,I know you didn't kill five people,dumbass ! »

The door started opening,after a whole minute,the door was opened,I had been pushed out,without a chance of even looking at the world I was now in,when I got up,I saw something truly horrifying,I was seeing red,the sky had became red,there was fire everywhere and every buildings were destroyed,Kiyotaka could see people fighting each other in the distance,ending in a match to death,the world became complete chaos,the only thing I could do was being terrified,so I turned around to see that the door was now closing,I wanted to go back in,but I couldn't,I promised everyone I would save them,and that's what I will do,I began to walk away,far from the building,and didn't turn back once,but surprisingly enough,that's when an helicopter came toward him and landed right behind me,I turned around to see what was happening and an old men came out with a girl with orange hair.

« Hello,young boy,Ishimaru Kiyotaka,am I right ? »

« That depends on who is asking,sir ! »

« My name is **Kazuo Tengan**,would that remind you anything ? »

« You are the former headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy ! »

« Exactly,and she is Yukizome Chisa,she was a teacher at Hope's Peak. »

« You're behind all of this ?! »

« No,my child,but you have a lot to learn yet,young one,I am now the creator and leader of the **future foundation**,we are an association that is trying to save the world from despair,and we are recruiting people like you,or most likely saving them,for that matter,but now isn't the time,would you come with us and help to rebuild the world ? »

« Of course I do ! But we have to save my friends ! They are all locked up in here ! »

« We are aware,but we cannot do anything at the moment,look closely at the building. »

I did as told and saw many guns,a lot of guns were near the door,windows,there even was Monokumas everywhere on the building,waiting for something to come near.

« How did they not destroy me when I got out ?! »

« They have most likely be ordered not to attack you,but now is not the time to wonder about that,because they are now coming at us. »

Tengan was telling the truth,they were all coming down the building.

« You have to quickly decide,will you come,or will you go ? »

« Of course I will come with you ! I want to save the world ! »

« Then there is no time to waste,come in ! »

Me and the two adults then went in the helicopter and it began to fly away,far from the academy.

« Young one,I know it will be a lot to take in,but you will need to listen closely,Chisa and myself will tell you everything,are you ready to learn the sad truth of this world ? »

« I am prepared,sir,even if it will be hard to listen,I am prepared,after all,I am not better than anything that is happening right now… »

« We are already aware of what you have done,child. »

« W-what ? How would you know ?! »

I was going to learn a lot,I didn't know anything about the situation,but I was going to know everything really quickly,will I be able to comprehend everything ? Well,it will be for me to see…


	21. Chapter 20-Neo Aikido

I do not own danganronpa,it's spike chunsoft's property,not mine.

« Talk ! »

'thoughts !'

_« Flashback ! »_

Narration !

* * *

**MAKOTO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« It was…a big day,to say the least. »

« It has been,yes,but to think Kiyotaka did it while thinking about us,I cannot possibly imagine the pressure he had on his shoulders,and that only because we have all been immature. »

« Yeah,that's pretty much what happened,I feel guilty,I mean,I haven't really been the most mature in that situation,I played the lone wolf,and here we are. »

« You would not be the only one on that state,we all should feel guilty,as we all have been fools. »

« Yeah,I know,so,how are you on your side,have you finished those noodles soon ? »

« The noodles are ready,I am only waiting for the meatballs to be fully cooked,on your side ? »

« I finished everything,all I need is for you to finish. »

« And you will need to wait a minute or two. »

« I can wait,it isn't like I'm in a hurry. »

I waited for Kirumi to finish and we then went on the infirmary with the plates,because after everything that happened,Kirumi told Shuichi to put Chihiro in the infirmary,as he would be more comfortable here than on a room with other people.

« You can eat,everyone. »

« Thank you,Makoto. »

« No problem. »

« So,Shuichi,sorry to ask that but,since you are the only who we don't know much about,why don't you tell us a little about yourself ? »

« Erm,sure,if that's what you want,what do you want to know ? »

« There…Isn't really much to say,I'm an apprentice detective that solved a lot of cases by chance since my uncle took me under his care,and I ruined someone's life by discovering the case of a man that killed someone that killed his entire family,that's pretty much it. »

« Don't say that,it's not like you did it to ruin his life,you know ? »

« I guess you're right… »

« Of course I am,you can never actually think like that,you will just destroy your self esteem. »

« I've been told that a lot of times already. »

« And the people who told you that are right about it. »

Shuichi sighed.

« Maybe. »

« I'm sure you have a lot to say about yourself,at least more than you just told us,but if you don't want to talk about it,well we understand,but you should at least try. »

« Talking is really not my thing,I'm sorry. »

« Do not be,there is nothing to apologize for. »

Shuichi was looking at the ground and the rest of us looked at different directions,the situation easily got awkward,and that continued for at least ten minutes while they were still eating,I broke the silence by saying I was going to go take a shower,since I didn't have any chances to do so since yesterday.

'_Well,that was horribly embarrassing.'_

I took off my clothes and went in the bathroom,I proceeded to take a long and refreshing shower for a while.

* * *

**MAKI'S POINT OF VIEW**

« Why are those corpses still here ? »

I went in the cafeteria to get some coffee and saw that Yasuhiro,Kaito and Tsumugi's bodies were still here,but she didn't knew why.

« Urgh,I will just come back later. »

« Psst,Maki,over here ! »

I heard someone whispering,and when I turned around,I saw no one else than the bodies,so I got in a fighting stance and slowly started to walk toward where I heard the whispers.

« If someone is here,show yourself before I beat you up. »

« I'm sorry,I can't move because Monokuma will see me if I do so,but I have something to ask,is Kiyotaka gone from the academy ? Or did he got executed ? Because I know our plan failed,you're here,that's proof it didn't work. »

« He didn't die,but he got out of the academy,since Monokuma thought it was a better punishment. »

All of a sudden,Kaito's body went up and his face looked happy,but sad at the same time,it just made me throw a chair at him,causing him to fall off the table on the floor.

« Ow ! What was that for ?! »

« You scared me,and how are you alive ? »

« Yasuhiro is alive too,you know ? We worked with Kiyotaka to make Monokuma think five of us died,but me,Yasuhiro and Tsumugi are alive ! »

« Then get up,you two ! Right now ! »

As I said that,Yasuhiro got down of the table and Tsumugi got up from the floor.

« So are Asahina and Kokichi alive ? »

« So the last one was Kokichi ? »

« Apparently,but the answer will be no and probably yes,Asahina is dead,because at first,well,Kiyotaka really started to kill people,but for Kokichi,well,I have no idea. »

« So you started to work with him only when Asahina got killed ? »

« Well,yeah,I kinda had to do a lot of convincing,he was way too much under pressure,so it took a while. »

* * *

_« I'm sorry,Asahina,I'm so sorry ! »_

_« Kiyotaka ?! What's happening,buddy ?! What have you done ?! »_

_« K-Kaito ! Oh no,I'm so ashamed ! I have to make you quiet since you saw,I'm so sorry,forgive me ! »_

_« Wow,wow ! Calm down,I'm sure we can talk about it,okay ? You have to put this knife down,and we will talk about this calmly,just relax. »_

_« I wish I could,but I have to do this,for everyone ! »_

_« What ? What do you have to do for us ? »_

_« I need to kill five people,and since you saw everything,then I have no other choice. »_

_« No,wait a minute,I can help you ! »_

_« No ! You will just tell everyone everything ! »_

_« I can assure you I won't,okay ? We just have to convince three more people to help,okay ? We just have to make sure that the mastermind doesn't see us in action,you know ? And then you will be able to do everything you have to do for us,are you with me ? »_

_« How can I know that you can have my trust ? Please,you can't make me regret what I've done,I wouldn't be able to take it. »_

_« I know,I know,me and three other people will just have to play dead,are you okay with that ? »_

_« Please just stop,I know it's not possible,how exactly can you play dead if I have to stab you ?! »_

_« Well just get a sword and blood pouches,and I'll show you ! »_

_« I…it will never work,you and I both know it,just please,stop it ! I don't want to feel more ashamed than I already am ! Please ! »_

_« Trust me ! It will work ! If you want to see it for yourself,then come with me,and we will test it ! »_

_« If it's the last thing I can do for everyone,then I will do it,but if it fails,then I will probably have to be the shameless person alive… »_

_« Just come with me at the infirmary,we will take everything we need and test it on the laundry room. » _

_« Okay… »_

_They then went to the laundry room,took some bed sheets and putted them on the floor after they took the blood pouches from the infirmary and two swords from Momokuma's store._

_« Why did you make me take two swords with the knife I already had ? »_

_« Because you can't use the same weapon all the time ! You would get caught easily if you did so ! »_

_« Kaito,I'm sorry to ask,because I'm not anyone to talk about that,but,why do you look like you know so much about about murders and fake crimes ? Or even just faking death,how ? »_

_« Do I really look like I know so much ? Because it's the first time I even do something like that ! »_

_« … »_

_« Hmm ? Is there something else you wanted to ask me ? You look like you have a lot of things to ask ! »_

_« You just lied,I can feel it,you did things like this before,as a moral compass,it's my duty to know,okay ? »_

_« I know,but I can swear to you,it's the first time ever I do something like that,promised. »_

_« Alright,I believe you,are you ready ? »_

_« On my part,yes,but are you ? »_

_« I will never be,this is why I have to do it ! »_

_« Then go whenever you want ! »_

_« Okay… »_

_Kiyotaka then proceeded to stab the blood pouches that were under Kaito's shirt,and saw that the sword was able to be blocked by those,making it look like it went through Kaito's body._

_« It…really is working… »_

_« I told you,now,haven't I ? »_

_« Yes you did… »_

_« Then now that we know it's working,let's go find three other people to help us ! »_

_« Okay. »_

* * *

« And that's pretty much it,well,except for the fact that Kiyotaka said he would find another person after making up our fake crime scenes,and that's it. »

« I just have to warn you,though,I don't think Kokichi is alive,but if he is,he only survived,because Kiyotaka stabbed him right in front of us. »

« Oh,I see,well they must have faked it really good,then,I mean,Kokichi is a very good liar,after all ! »

« True. »

'_Wait a minute,when did Kokichi ever lied when he was in the killing game ? I mean,sure,he told us some lies,but they were really bad and he did it on purpose,but I don't remember anything about him telling huge lies and get away with it,Kaito Momota,you are hiding things from everyone,that even Monokuma didn't know,and even if he is the King of Liars,you can't believe it until you saw it.'_

« Well where is he supposed to be,then ? »

« In the trash room. »

« Okay,then let's go ! »

The four of us went to the trash room,while Tsumugi complained about her back,since she was in an horrible position for more than three hours.

« Tsumugi,while we are going there,why did you stab Himiko ? »

« You did that ? »

« Yes,and I'm sorry,I…with the motives and everyone fighting amongst themselves,I just wanted to get out of here,no matter the cost,but now I know it was stupid,Makoto and Sakura found me and Himiko in front of the cafeteria while I stabbed her,Makoto told me to stay on the cafeteria,he came back once to make food for Himiko,and told me it was going to be okay,and right after that,Kaito came at me,and gave me the blood pouches,told me the plan,and I accepted,since I didn't have anything to do anymore,but while the investigations were starting,Kokichi putted some kind of letter under my back,I had to play dead,but I think he knew I was alive. »

« So it was him that messed with the crime scenes,well I think I know why he was the last person to get killed. »

« You have an idea why ? »

« Just think about it,he messed with the evidences,Kiyotaka noticed,he then confronted him about it,he asked Kokichi for his help,he refused,a fight occurred,Kokichi got stabbed,Kiyotaka calls anyone near here to see the body,they enter the trash room and Kokichi is alive,so for the plan to work,he stabbed him in front of everyone,making him dead. »

« Wow,it's actually logical when you make it sound like that. »

« Well Maki seems like an incredibly smart girl,after all ! »

« If you say so. »

We arrived at the trash room,to see Kokichi's body,I checked his pulse,just to confirm he was really dead,he didn't have a pulse anymore,which meant he was already in the other world.

« Well,not that it's surprising,but he's dead. »

« We kinda figured that out,but well,it's always better to try. »

« Fair point. »

« Well,what do we do now ? »

« We tell everyone that you're alive. »

* * *

**MUKURO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« I wonder,when will Monokuma make another announcement ? Isn't there supposed to be a new floor each time a culprit is found ? »

« And you would be exactly right ! »

« Why are you here ? »

« Well you just talked about me,so I came ! And I will make an announcement in about one hour ! I just have something to take care of in the meantime,oh,and there will be more than just a floor that will be opened,upupu ! »

« What do you mean by that ? »

« You will see in an hour ! »

« Hey ! Get back here ! »

« Don't you usually want me to go away when I come by surprise ? »

« Just tell me what will happen and get out of here. »

« Well said like that,I surely don't think I will tell you anything,you meanie ! »

« Please don't act like a child and just tell me. »

« There is going to be a new building opened to all of you,you happy ? Can I go now ? »

« Wait,does that mean will we be able to see the outside world ? »

« Nope ! Not at all ! »

« Then how are we going to access a new building if we can't go to the outside world ? »

« An hallway,dumbass. »

« …I should have thought about it. »

« You totally should have ! Well then,I'm going back to my own business ! »

« Do so,I don't really care. »

« Well then bye ! »

« That was suspicious,but at least I will know more about it in an hour. »

Mukuro got up from her bed and went to the door,just to see that some mono coins were gathered on her desk,strangely,with a note saying an unpleasant sentence.

« Three-hundred monocoins to have successfully survived Kiyotaka's massacre. »

« Like I'd need those. »

I went out of the room to get some water,and saw something interesting,to say the least,she swore she saw Maki with Kaito,Yasuhiro and Tsumugi,who are supposed to be dead,go into the trash room,she then decided to go look after she drank something.

« Some water doesn't kill. »

When I got in the cafeteria,I saw I didn't dream about it,the three bodies disappeared,making me think those three faked their deaths for Kiyotaka to actually get everyone out.

« Well I think I know why Monokuma got only Kiyotaka out of the school now. »

I drinked my glass of water and went on my way to the trash room,when I opened the door,I just had the surprised reactions of three people,Tsumugi,Kaito and Yasuhiro,because Maki wasn't shocked at all that someone saw them.

« Hi Mukuro,did you saw us walking to the trash room ? »

« Pretty much,so you three are the reason why Kiyotaka got out of here instead of getting executed ? »

« Huh ? What are you talking about ? »

« Well Monokuma obviously knows about you three,I mean,Kiyotaka would be dead if he did actually kill you five,you know,but since he thought he could try to lie to him,he gave him an even worst punishment. »

« Do you mean that we did all that for nothing ? »

« I wouldn't say for nothing,at least he probably went to search for help in the outside world. »

« So we just did what we did for half the price ? »

« Precisely. »

« Wow,you sure aren't kind with words,now are you ? »

« I'm just straightforward,that's all. »

« That's one way to put it. »

« Well,shouldn't you be telling everyone you're alive right now ? »

« Well that's what we were going to do,actually. »

« Ask Makoto to make an announcement to go to the gym,he will help you. »

« Well I do have **Shirokuma**. »

« Then ask him. »

« Well okay,Shirokuma ! Are you here ? »

An all white Monokuma appeared in the room,looking shocked.

« Y-Yasuhiro ! Didn't you die ?! »

« We faked our deaths,actually,but that's not really the big deal,right now,could you make an announcement to tell everyone to gather in the gym ? »

« Of course I can do that,I do love to help people after all ! »

The white Monokuma disappeared and we had to wait a little for him to actually begin his announcement.

« Hello everyone,my name is Shirokuma ! If you could please all gather to the gym,it would be really nice of you all,thank you ! »

« Well he sure does know how to not make me hate the face of Monokumas in general ! »

« Hi,I'm back ! Was I nice while asking it ? »

« You sure were,Shirokuma ! »

« Hehe ! Thank you ! »

Shirokuma then went off,like every Monokuma does,in a second.

« So,what are we still doing here ? Let's go to the gym. »

« Go ahead,I just have to go take something in my room. »

« Okay,don't be late. »

I went off to her room to grab the files she found,but when I arrived,I saw that the files weren't on my desk anymore,instead,the desk had a practically full package,it was an enormous box with a little letter,with written on it :

« Sorry,but you can't actually show those,even if I knew someone would find that room eventually,but hey,at least I'm paying you with two-thousand monocoins in exchange,do what you want with those,good luck,soldier girl ! »

« I knew he saw me,damn it,I should have had those with me all the time. »

'_Wait,did he see the one that I putted on the drawer ?'_

I opened the first drawer and saw that he did,even if it was sad,I didn't have anything to tell the others now.

« Well,screw you,Monokuma. »

I thought I heard the bear laugh in the distance,but I didn't care,I just went on my way to the gym,and while I was on my way,I thought about the files again.

'_Maybe,just maybe I should go back to the secret room to take some of the other files,then again,maybe he already emptied the room,I will check later.'_

I entered the gym,seeing that there was everyone except for the injured ones and the trio that worked with Kiyotaka.

« So,is everyone here ? »

« You were the last one we were waiting for,that's all,so Maki,since you're the one to be on the position,I suppose you called us here ? »

« Not really,I didn't make the announcement,but someone else did order Shirokuma to do it,come on you three,you can come out. »

Everyone else other than me was confused at Maki's statement,I knew who she was talking about,everyone had a shocked face,even the calmest ones.

« How the fuck are you three alive ?! »

« We played dead to make think Monokuma Kiyotaka actually killed five people when he only killed two. »

« Yeah,we kinda did that,and,well,it kinda not ended like we would have wanted. »

Kaito proceeded to tell everyone the full version of the story,even the part where Tsumugi stabbed Himiko,but everyone kind of understood and forgave her,everyone then gasped when Monokuma entered the room with a gatling gun.

« Well isn't that my favorite weapon we've got here ? »

« Why are you here ?! And with a gatling,of all things ! »

« Well because someone broke the rules,students ! »

« What ? Someone did ?! »

« Yup ! And this person broke the camera and monitor in the kitchen ! They know exactly who they are ! »

No one responded,there was just a complete silence.

« So ? Do you actually want me to say it for you ? »

« It was me…well shit. »

« Well isn't that amazing,Yasuhiro ? You just came back from death ! And now you're returning right to it ! »

« Wait,did you actually destroy them ? »

« Well,yeah,for the plan we had,so like that Monokuma couldn't see us getting killed,you know what I mean ? »

« You did all of that for everyone ? »

« Well,sure,but now I'm kinda gonna get killed,aren't I ? »

« You said it ! You're completely gonna die ! »

Monokuma aimed the gatling in the scene's direction,and started laughing.

« I'll tell you what,if you can actually survive one load of bullets from the gatling,you'll live ! Do we have a deal ?! »

« It's not like I have any choice either way ! »

« Then let's get started,you rule breaker ! »

Everyone near Yasuhiro just ran off and surprisingly,Yasuhiro jumped over Monokuma before he could even start shooting and got out of here as fast as possible,so Monokuma turned around and started to shout.

« Get back here,weedy ! »

« Never ! »

Even with the gatling,Monokuma was still really fast,he busted the door open and run out.

« Well,that was something. »

* * *

**YASUHIRO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« You'll never take me alive ! »

« You're gonna get fucked ! »

I was running as fast as I could,still seeing Monokuma shooting practically everywhere to get me,surprisingly,I did a pretty good job at escaping Monokuma's fury.

« Damn,I didn't really think you could actually dodge that long,but you won't get away much longer,weedy,come back here ! »

« No,I'm good,thank you ! »

After at least ten minutes of running,I jumped in the pool,that was clearly a bad idea,but just when Monokuma wanted to shoot at me in the pool,he saw that the gatling didn't have anymore ammo.

« You have to be fricking kidding me. »

« I…actually…made it out…alive ! »

I was clearly out of breath,and Monokuma was pissed off,he threw the gatling at the wall,completely cracking it,but it didn't break,for some reason.

« Just be glad you're alive,next time won't be so easy for you,weedy ! »

Monokuma just left me here,dumbfounded,I had never been so proud of myself,after all,I just survived to Monokuma with a gatling chasing me everywhere in the school.

« How the heck did you actually manage to survive ? »

Kaito was the one that asked that,while everyone just came in the swimming pool to see me alive.

« So,guess I'm traumatized for life,now. »

« Who wouldn't be after getting chased by a Monokuma with a gatling ? »

« Fair point,I guess. »

« Well,who wants to go eat something ? »

« We can't right now,guys. »

« Why is that,Mukuro ? »

« Because Monokuma is going to make an announcement soon,he told me that earlier. »

« Why would he tell you that ? »

« Well,I just thought about when he would do any announcement,and since I said his name,he just came into my room and talked to me about it,apparently there's going to be more than just a new floor opened to us,there will be a new building as well. »

« I think Alterkuma told me about it,Alterkuma ! Can you come,please ? »

« What do you need,controller ? »

« Can you tell us more about the new building ? »

« I would normally,but Monokuma told us that we couldn't,since he will gather you in about twenty-five minutes. »

« Oh,okay,well at least we tried. »

« Well,I will now be going. »

« Wait,I have a question. »

« What is it,controller ? »

« Can a Monokuma go out of the school,into the outside world ? »

« Yes,we all can,we aren't bound to any place,after all. »

« I see. »

« Would that be all ? »

« Yes,thank you,Alterkuma. »

Alterkuma then went off.

« What was that question for ? »

« Well,I'd like to take him with me,in the outside world,he is really useful,so I wondered if they could go out the school,that's all. »

« That's pretty logical,at least. »

« Yeah,it sure is. »

I went out of the pool and started walking off with everyone,but right after we all went out,Tenko just screamed.

« Now that all of this is done,Korekiyo ! You're gonna pay ! »

« Hmm ? What did I do ? »

« Don't think I don't remember what you've tried to do to Himiko ! And for that,you will pay ! »

« So you want to fight me ? I must warn you,I am no pushover. »

« I'm not impressed ! I fought worse than you before ! »

« Such splendid friendship for someone you met two days ago,I shall be honored to fight such a pure women ! »

Korekiyo was ready and Tenko was as well,and if that wasn't surprising,everyone started to cheer for Tenko,even if she could be horrible sometimes.

« Wreck him ! »

« Kick his ass ! »

« Why are they so dumb ? »

« Don't ask me,it's way out of my league. »

* * *

**MAKOTO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« You won't get away with this ! »

« You have been warned,come and meet your doom. »

Tenko started running toward Korekyio,who tried to tackle her,which failed,she grabbed him by under his arms,pulled him over her and threw him on the wall,but he got up like nothing happened.

« Kukuku ! You are not as strong as Sakura,I had a worst time when she threw me on a wall ! »

Korekyio then dashed at Tenko and punched her on the stomach,which she stopped as he tried to kick her on the leg,but she didn't even move when he did,even though it did hurt,she just didn't show it,she kicked him right on the face,but he catched her leg,took it with his two hands,and started to spin around,and it just became faster,even while Tenko tried to get out of his grip,she know she couldn't,since she was spinning,and Korekiyo just stopped gripping her,making her fly across the room,but Sakura catched her before she could finished knocked out,and destroy her back for life.

« I did warn you,but at least you are a great fighter,you should be proud of your title,but since I won,let me tell you why you lost,you are too predictable,if you won until now,it's because all of your opponents weren't smart or just because you were stronger,the proof is here,Makoto knocked you out easily yesterday just because you are too reckless,and I practically ruined your life by destroying your spine,I knew someone would catch you,but next time,if you want to win,keep your calm and throw aside your anger for males. »

« Why,you degenerate ?! »

Korekiyo then went out of the room like nothing even happened.

« I'm not done with you yet ! »

« Yes you are. »

« What did you just say ?! »

« I said you were done with him for now,you're too reckless,you'll die before you will be the strongest at this rate. »

« Shut up,you degenerate ! You know nothing about me ! »

« Maybe that's true,but I do know something about your mindset,you are way too simple minded,you won't win against him like that. »

« I'm gonna be mad if you don't stop ! »

I sighed,for me,Tenko was an idiot,she couldn't even stop hating a single men in a situation like that,and that's why she would never be as strong as most of the people that were in the same room.

« You can be,it won't change anything,I'm going back to my room. »

« … »

I went out of the room,going back to my room to wait for Monokuma's announcement.

« Why am I even bothering to try to help her ? It's not like what Korekiyo said will affect her much,he is hated by practically everyone,that and she hates me,so she won't try to take my little speech personally. »

**DING DONG BING BONG !**

« Hello everyone ! This is an official school announcement,all students are asked to gather in the gym,thank you ! Buh-bye ! »

The announcement ended.

« He tried to be funny,but it was understandable this time that he was way more serious than for anything until now,things will be worse for some of us than before,I can sense it. »I

I just went on my way to the gym,calmly,and when I entered,I saw I was the first,I never arrived before anyone except when I had to make a kill.

« Now me being here first is new. »

« True,you're never here first most of the time,usually. »

Maki came in right after I did.

« Yeah,I know that,since we didn't have some time for us,let's take some,except for the situation,how has been my little sister ? »

« Come on,you know I hate it when you call me like that,Makoto,but I've been fine so far,thank you for asking. »

« That's great,then,if you're fine then I'm fine too,hey,can I ask you something ? »

« You always can. »

« Thanks,I don't even know why I bother to try to help her since she hate me,but do you think I was too harsh on Tenko earlier ? »

« You weren't,don't worry about that,I just don't think she can hear the truth when it's thrown at her like this. »

« When you say it like that,it sounds like I've been way too harsh. »

« My point is,she should open more to people,especially to boys,because like that,she would see that most of them are good,I mean,of course some of them are assholes,that's a fact,but some girls are worst than just assholes,hell,maybe the mastermind is a girl ! We just can't know it right now. »

« It's true,like always,we can count on you,Maki. »

« Oh stop,I'm going to blush. »

« But I know you won't. »

« Precisely. »

Both of us started to lightly laugh,even if it wasn't much,it was still some happiness,and after we stopped laughing,people were coming in one by one,and once we were all here,the bear appeared.

« Well looks like we have everyone ! So,ready to hear the news,fellas ? »

« Just get this over with. »

« Sheesh,no fun,anyways,as you already know,a new floor will open,as such as a new building ! That new building will be,of course,connected to an hallway I made myself,there will be a lot of new options when you will go there ! This building is about your talents,you will all have a research lab,in there,you will be able to work your talents,and,since some of you died,or aren't even here,you all currently have your own research lab. »

« Wait,what do you mean by some of us aren't here ? It means there is supposed to be more students ? »

« Well you were supposed to have upper classmates,you know ? But since I did this game,well they are not here ! »

« That clearly sound suspicious. »

« So,as I was saying,your research labs have some particularities,as you probably know,they are adapted to your talents,so if,for example,there was an Ultimate Mechanic,he would have all sorts of machines and stuff to build,get the idea ? »

« And for the Ultimate Lucky Student ? How does it work ? »

« Well it isn't really a common research lab,you might be the only one to share a research lab,actually,since you have luck and that's your talent,you will share a lab with miss Celes over here ! At least I think so. »

« Oh well,not like it bother me to be with a friend. »

« And for the Ultimate Martial Artist ? Wouldn't it mean she would share a lab with me,since we are both fighters ? »

« Well yours is more like a dojo,so yes,it would be like that,it's actually the same for any sports related talent,you will have a gym with more advanced options,like a tennis field,and it can transform in any kind of sports field,get my point ? »

« Why would you bring the tennis field first ? »

« I don't see what you mean at all,it was just a pure coincidence ! »

« Yeah,sure. »

« But anyway,there is more new things,the Monokuma shop has been upgraded,you can now buy your way out of here ! But I think you all know the cost already ! Twenty-thousand monocoins ! »

« How do you expect anyone to get out of here like that ? »

« Haven't I told you already ? Every floor contains forty-thousand monocoins,there is one-hundred mono coins for all of you in your research labs,by the way,that's a little gift from me ! »

« How generous. »

« I know,right ? And there is new decorations in the shop as well ! »

« I think no one will get out of here at this rate,you know ? »

« Be more optimistic ! Now,here's the last news,in the shop,if you talk to the Monokuma that is guarding the shop,he can give you little missions for monocoins that aren't in the fourty-thousand monocoins of any floor ! »

« Like when Makoto made you a beefsteak ? »

« Exactly ! »

« Cool. »

« Oh,and by the way,I gave everything student three-hundred monocoins to have survived that last part,now enjoy,students ! »

« Wait,where's the hallway that goes to the new building ? »

« Oh right,I did forgot to tell you,it's on the first floor,actually,it's right behind me ! »

« What ? Where ? »

« Here ! »

Monokuma opened the curtain in the back,showing a large blue door,it looked like the elevator room door,but in blue.

« And here ! You can now all go into your labs ! Even though I suggest you to go sleep before,because it's night time ! I was lazy to make an announcement,that's all,well class,you're now dismissed ! »

« And here I thought life would have became harder for some of us. »

« Well you thought wrong,then,good night,students,I too,have to sleep. »

Monokuma then disappeared like he always does and we all told each other good night to actually go to sleep.

« Well that's what I call a day off. »

Once I arrived to my room,I jumped on my bed and started to sleep not so long after,soon Kirumi came in as well and went to sleep,as I slept for a good four hours,someone knocked on the door.

« Wha…Who would come at this hour ? »

I opened the door,to see Tenko in front of my room.

« Why are you here when it's two in the morning ? You're going to wake up Kirumi. »

« Fight me. »

I thought she didn't understand anything I said yesterday,not surprised at all.

« Why would I do that ? »

« Because…I need to train. »

« Why don't you ask Sakura,then ? I thought you hated males. »

« I still do,but what you and Korekiyo said made me see something,I'm a fool. »

« About time you noticed,but only when it's day time,I won't fight you at two a.m. since I am way too tired for that. »

« I guess I'll have to wait,then. »

« Yeah,good night. »

« … »

Tenko didn't respond,but I still closed the door,after that,I couldn't sleep at all,so after two hours of doing nothing at all,I decided to take a bath,and I did,I stayed in for at least one hour,when I got out to take clean clothes,I saw that Kirumi was awake.

« Sorry,did I wake you up ? »

« No,I simply had a hard time to sleep,and I see I am not the only one. »

« Indeed,a bath is always a good option when you can't sleep,it's refreshing. »

« It might be true,but I know something better. »

« Really ? What is it ? »

« A massage. »

« You really are the Ultimate Maid,that's for sure,but it's too early,you just woke up,so I won't make you do anything,just try to sleep again,and that will be all I ask of you. »

« If it is an order from my owner,then I will gladly accept. »

The two of us then went to bed and tried to sleep again,which didn't happen in the end,so we just passed two hours of our life doing absolutely nothing until we heard the morning announcement.

**DING DONG BING BONG !**

« Hello everyone ! It's now seven a.m. ! As such,it's now day time,folks ! Go out and see the world,the beautiful sun and the birds,oh I forgot,you can't ! Oh well,just do something else,then. »

« Always kind,as I can see. »

« I don't think that bear will ever change. »

As the two of us got out,we went to the cafeteria to make breakfast and while I was eating,Tenko was already there to fight me.

« Just let me eat,you're too stressed about it. »

« But I don't have time to wait ! »

« Okay then,lesson one,if you don't learn how to be calmer and patient,you won't ever beat me nor Korekiyo,got it ? »

« But-»

« Got it ? »

« Fine. »

« Good. »

« What would all of that mean ? »

« Tenko came this morning at two a.m. because she wanted me to fight her,so I told her to wait untill I finished my toast. »

« I see,so you did leave a mark on her with your speech,as I can see. »

« It was more of a scolding than a speech. »

« That's pretty much true. »

« Oh,hi Celes,how are you ? »

« I'm fine,Gonta is not really bothering at night,so it's okay,it's rare to find a gentleman like him these days,he has so much good manners that it would make my jaw drop. »

« Well wouldn't he make your perfect butler like you always wanted ? »

« He would,but he is too innocent for that. »

« Fair point,I guess,well,I finished my breakfast,I will just deliver those to Himiko and Chihiro and then we can train all we want,Tenko. »

« Finally. »

I went to the infirmary to deliver some breakfast to the two injured of the school,who were still sleeping and I returned to the cafeteria.

« We are going to my research lab,I visited it yesterday,and it will be perfect to fight ! »

« Is there supposed to be something I'm not aware of ? »

« Tenko asked Makoto to train,that is simply that. »

« I thought she hated males ? »

« And I still do,but he was just being right yesterday,that's all there is to it ! »

« That's not a great way to lie,now is it ? »

« Let's just go already ! »

« Alright,alright,just calm down. »

Tenko and I went to her research lab,where I saw the building,it was an enormous building,where every research lab had a lot of space,each one would be gigantic,and there was multiple floors as well,surprisingly,her research lab was in the first floor,looking like a dojo,I remembered there was one on the fifth floor of the other building as well,next to it was a giant casino,which would technically be mine and Celes's research lab,since it is about luck and gambling,I didn't even know how it could fit in that place,we then entered the dojo,where I saw a lot of practice dummies and punching bags,Tenko then putted herself into a fighting stance,waiting for me.

« You really don't want to waste time,huh ? So,second lesson,try to touch me. »

« You shouldn't be taking me for nothing,male ! »

I sighed,I knew she wouldn't touch me this time unless I would let her.

« I'm not,just know that you won't touch me this time. »

« Hmph,you're too confident about it ! »

Tenko dashed at me and tried to hit me with the palm of her hand,which I dodged as she tried to kick me,I dodged again,she then threw a fury of punches at me,and I still dodged it all,she became annoyed and tried to kick me several times in a row,and I dodged,after half an hour,she was still throwing punches after punches,kicks after kicks,I wasn't even sweating and I dodged each attack Tenko would throw at me,so at some point I grabbed her by the arm,tackled her and began to pull her arm forcefully while making sure she would stay on the floor with my feet by pressing it on her back.

« Urgh ! »

« You won't ever beat me at this rate,it's cool to know how to fight,sure,it's even better if you mastered a lot of techniques and even created your own style of martial art,but it doesn't help if you don't have the right mindset with it. »

« Y-you're hurting me ! »

« Yes,I'm aware,you have to know how to not show that you're hurt to an enemy,and I thought that you did it pretty well yesterday when Korekiyo kicked you in the leg yesterday. »

« A-and how do you want me to not show it when you're tearing me apart ?! »

« Trust me,you wouldn't really want to test being teared apart. »

It made Tenko shut up,and at that instant,she became way more silent and calm.

« That's the end of the training for today. »

« Already ?! »

I stopped pulling her arm and stopped to pin her down to the ground as well,letting her go.

« Urgh,you're really not a gentleman when it comes to fighting,like every male. »

« I warned you,we will begin again tomorrow,hope you will be ready,because it will get more intense every day. »

« I…get it. »

« Then see you. »

I went on my way to the cafeteria again and every person that was here were slightly surprised to see me without Tenko.

« Where's Tenko ? Wasn't she with you ? »

« I think she's still at the dojo,I didn't see here come out after I left. »

« Oh,okay. »

« Well,how did it went ? »

« She didn't touch me once,like I predicted,but she doesn't control herself when she fights,maybe if she didn't hate males that much she wouldn't lose to me so easily. »

« What does that have to do with anything ? »

« She can't control her emotions and doesn't focus,so she tries to bring down her enemy by force and force only,so she's sure to get doomed when she face a stronger opponent. »

« Why do you want to help her so much anyway ? »

« Well she's the one that asked me to train her. »

« Really ? »

« Yeah,this morning at two a.m. and I didn't sleep after that,isn't that lovely ? »

« Well why don't you just go sleep now ? »

« I can never sleep after a fight,makes me too violent for anyone that wakes me up. »

« I can agree on that part. »

« Why,you already saw him in a situation like this ? »

« He threw a knife at one of the assassins in our group,and he was way stronger,so he got wrecked right after it,it was actually fun to watch. »

« How can it be fun to watch ?! »

« Trust me,it's fun to watch,but only when you're not the one being attacked. »

« I kinda figured. »

« Well anyway,who wants to go finding monocoins with me ? It would be an occasion to visit the third floor as well,since apparently no one went there yet. »

« Hey,that's actually not a bad idea ! »

« Then what are we waiting for ? Let's go already ! »

At least everyone in the cafeteria,except for Miu,who seemed to be completely under the mood,and Kaito,who seemed to not be too good,started to went out on their way to search for monocoins.

« Hey Kaito,are you okay ? You seem a little pale to me. »

« Yeah,don't worry about it,just a little headache is all,it'll pass. »

« If you say so. »

When I got out with everyone,he saw that Mukuro was talking to Monokuma.

« So you are buying this ? »

« Well,kinda,I don't think we will find twenty-thousand in the week,so yeah,I'm buying the upgrades with what you gave me. »

« Well if that's what you want,then,Monokumas ! Get to work on the soldier girl's room ! We have to make it the most perfect one along with weedy and ahoge boy's rooms ! »

« Alrighty boss ! »

« Oh,is Celes here ? »

« Yes,what do you want ? »

« Your room will be ready for tonight,we worked hard to get it done,so you should be thankful ! »

« It would only be your job as the headmaster of the academy to make sure your students have a good life here,don't you think ? I shouldn't be thankful for something that should have already be done a long time ago. »

« Touché,my dear,you know how to hurt my feelings,that's for sure. »

« Says the one who putted us in a killing game. »

« What makes you think I did that ? I don't see why you would feel like that. »

« This is getting annoying,can't we just go to the third floor already ? »

« I agree,let's get out of here. »

« You guys are no fun. »

« So are you. »

We went to the third floor,there was Makoto,Maki,Mukuro,Celes,Tsumugi,Jill,who seemed to appear way more than before recently,Mondo,Gonta,who seemed happy to be with some friends,Angie,who was dancing while going toward the third floor with everyone else,Yasuhiro,who didn't want to be left alone since Monokuma traumatized him,Kirumi,since she was now following Makoto everywhere,Keebo,who seemed to be friends with a lot of people in the academy,if you could call that thing an academy,and Sayaka,who seemed to be way more quiet and sad since what happened to her because of Leon and the last motive.

« Gyahahahahahaha ! I think I already found something ! »

« Really ? You sure ? »

« Well just watch and learn ! »

Jill kicked on the stairs and opened a trapdoor,she found some monocoins,and just then,Monokuma appeared and shouted.

« GOAAAAAAAL ! »

« What the fuck was that for ?! »

« Well I'm happy someone found it,after all,this one was a huge money prize ! »

« How many coins did I get ?! One-thousand ! No,two-thousand ! »

« Well,you're close,actually,you just won two-thousand and nine-hundred monocoins,Jill ! »

« Wow,I'm rich ! Gyahahahaha ! »

« Nice one. »

« Hey Makoto ! I give all of them to you if you let me cut your ahoge ! »

« Don't even dare to try. »

« Well too bad,it's already done ! »

« What the… »

I touched my hair,just to feel a space,but before that space,there was my ahoge and I just looked at the floor,depressed,I fell on my knees,defeated.

« Well at least you hair looks cuter now ! »

« You're dead. »

I got up and I had the scariest look I ever had,even Maki never saw me that furious before,even though she thought that was hilarious to see me without my ahoge,she didn't know if she had to laugh or to run away.

« Well that's the spirit ! At least you can give me a good fight now ! »

**POP !**

We all looked at where the noise came from and we saw that my ahoge grew back.

« Wait,what the fuck his happening ? How did that grew back ?! »

« Wow,even I am impressed,I didn't know ahoge boy could actually make his ahoge grow back. »

« How did my ahoge grew back ? »

« Don't ask us ! Like we'd actually know about it ! »

« That's way too spooky for me,that's not normal ! »

« Oh,Gonta knows what that was ! Gonta already had that too ! »

« Wait,this is something normal ?! »

« Yes,it happens when you are in grow spurt,if hair is cut too quickly,but only a point of many hair,like ahoge,then it can grow back in instant ! »

« So that's something normal ? »

« Yes,Gonta discovered this because of insects,like flies,because flies have lots of hair,and Gonta saw that happening on one,and even to Gonta ! »

« Well that's pretty impressive,I've never heard of that before. »

« So that's what happened,huh ? I'm having a grow spurt ? »

« Sounds like it. »

« Well you have a lot of knowledge,Gonta,you really are smart,well I guess you wouldn't be an Ultimate if you weren't. »

« Thank you,friend ! Gonta is happy to help ! »

« You're welcome. »

« Well,are we going ? »

« Of course we are ! We have to find the monocoins after all ! »

« Then let's get going. »

« Yeah,but before that,Jill,try or cut my ahoge one more time and I'll cut your tounge off. »

« If you say so,big mac ! Gyahahahahahaha ! »

« Why am I hearing that loud laugh every time I'm taking a walk ? »

Ryoma stood there,sighing because of Jill's laugh,he seemed exhausted,for some reason.

« Well if it isn't my friend tennis killer ! How you're doing,my boy ?! »

« Stop talking to me like we're friends,last time we saw each other you tried to kill me without even knowing who I was. »

« Not my fault you're cute ! »

« Are you saying that to every guy you kill ? »

« Yup,every time ! Gyahahahahaha ! »

« Well,to change subjects,do you want to walk with us to try to find some monocoins ? »

« Why would you want a serial killer with you ? »

« Come on,man,we have four assassins and Jill with us,don't ya think you're overreacting ? »

« I guess it's a fair point. »

« Then back to adventure,mates ! »

« Gonta is ready ! »

« You shouldn't respond,Gonta. »

**DING DONG BING BONG !**

The monitor suddenly turned on,surprising everyone,who weren't expecting Monokuma to make an announcement today.

« Hello students,please all gather to the gym,the new motive is out ! Even though it's not really one,since the motive didn't even want to be here. »

The monitor turned off again.

« Well,guess we will have to end it there. »

« Then it won't be today for me,but at least,let's see what this new student looks like. »

« Who said anything about a new student ? »

« He said the motive didn't want to be here,so I'm guessing it's someone,that would be why he said it isn't really a motive. »

« That's impressively accurate. »

« No,I just used common sense,that's all. »

Ryoma went off after that and we all did the same,when we went into the gym,Monokuma was bouncing around in circles,he seemed happy,there was a weird cage with an enormous blue curtain was covering it on the middle of his circles.

« What is in there ? »

« Nothing more than the motive,of course ! »

« Did you bring another person in this ?! »

« Maaaaaaaaybe ! »

« You can't be serious. »

« Why would you do that ?! »

« Because I had a good idea ! I said it was a motive,but only I know why it could be fun ! »

« Then hurry up and show us the motive ! »

« Nope ! We have to wait for everyone else ! »

« Why won't they hurry up ?! »

« Come on,give them some time,you should relax a little bit,it's not like the motive is going anywhere,you know ? »

« Do you know that you should probably kill yourself ? »

« You're not the first one to tell me that ! That's why I won't ! Because you want me to do it ! »

« So if I say I don't want you to kill yourself you would ? »

« I did say I did the contrary of what you actually want,but well,I don't actually think I will ! »

« Thought so. »

After ten minutes,everyone was here except for Tenko,Sakura,Kaito,and of course,Himiko and Chihiro,since they were still injured.

« Where the hell are they ?! »

« Should we go search for them ? »

« Nope ! I'll do it this time ! Monokumas ! Go find those three dumbasses ! They're late ! »

As soon as he said that,ten Monokuma appeared out of nowhere and went to search for them,after at least twenty minutes,they came back with Sakura,Tenko,who they tied up because she didn't want to come and Kaito,who didn't hear the announcement since he felt asleep.

« You made us wait for too long ! Next time,I won't be so forgiving ! »

« Let me go,you degenerate male ! I was training with Sakura ! And there's not even a monitor in the dojo ! How did you expect us to hear the announcement ?! »

« What are you talking about ? There is a camera and a monitor in the dojo,just learn to watch. »

« No there isn't ! »

« If there is,you'll have to run across the dojo for three hours without stopping ! Do you prefer that,or me saying the truth and you saying shit ?! »

« I won't let myself be defeated by a male ! »

« Guess you'll have to run,then. »

« So,can you finally show us the motive ? »

« I should be the one saying that ! You all made me wait ! »

« Didn't you say we had to be chill ? »

« I don't know what you're talking about ! »

« Just show us already ! »

« Okay,make a great wave of applause for our new motivation,**Miaya Gekkogahara,the Ultimate Therapist** ! »

Monokuma took out the blue tarp to reveal a teenager on a wheelchair,probably two or three years older than Makoto,she had blue hair and eyes,but a lighter blue than Sayaka's hair color,she was wearing a red scarf that was covering half of her face,she had a sliver headband,a brown coat with a basic black T-shirt underneath,she had black stockings and shoes,her wheelchair seemed really advanced,it was an enormous wheelchair,it seemed that there was a screen attached to it,and for now,it was turned off.

« So you did bring someone else in all of this,huh ? And how is she the motive ? »

« Only I really know that,but like I said earlier,it's not really a motive either,I just thought it would be fun to make therapy sessions ! »

« Therapy sessions ? Why would you do that ? Didn't you said you didn't want us to have any hope ? »

« Upupu ! I told you ! I'm the only one to know the purpose ! Even she doesn't know about it ! »

« It wouldn't really take a genius to find out. »

« Oh really ? Then tell me why I bought her to make therapy sessions for ? »

« Well,first off,let her talk,we're only speaking about her but we didn't even let her say one word. »

« Well she's kinda passed out right now. »

« You do know her eyes are opened,right ? »

« Yup,I do,and she sleeps with her eyes open ! It's rare,I'll give you that,but still,she's passed out ! »

« That's impressive,actually. »

« I think I heard about her somewhere,the youngest therapist in the world,and the most efficient one,too,she already helped more than one-hundred patients in three months,and even some of her patients were criminals,psychopaths,but she helped them get on the right way again,and they even went to the police to be arrested by themselves ! She's quite the therapist,that's for sure ! »

« She isn't the Ultimate Therapist for nothing,you know ? »

« Monokuma,can't you wake her up already ? »

« Wow,wow,she has to recover from the long trip ! She came from far away,after all ! »

« Who's fault is that ?! »

« Not me ! I swear ! »

« Yeah,yeah,you can say that all you want,it's not like it's true. »

« Fair point,so,tennis boy ! Mind to share your theory on what this is all about ? »

« You're still on that,oh well,not like I have anything better to do,anyway,you brought her here because you want everything each of us to do those therapy sessions,to that point,it's obvious to anyone,but when you think about it more,it's because you want one of us to snap against her,since she is a therapist,she might say something we don't want to hear,and it might make us in so much anger that we might kill her,and you expect it to happen after at least a week,so that everyone can tell her our most deepest things,even more than your dumb motive with the secrets,it was way too obvious,and after at least three days,no one cares about those anymore,well except for Korekiyo's secret,but that's all,we all made mistakes,and you want us to snap at her. »

« That would be pretty accurate if it was the only reason ! And for that,I have to say that you're quite the smart one,tennis boy ! So since I'm generous,I will give you one-hundred monocoins ! Aren't you happy ? »

« I don't need those,but I might as well keep them,they could come in handy. »

« You can't just refuse something like that after all ! »

« Isn't she waking up ? »

« Really ? »

As Mukuro said that,we all turned to the cage,to see that the therapist was stretching her arms,and soon,she noticed that we were around around her and that she was in a cage,so she quickly took her scarf and buried her face in it.

« She's shy but she's the Ultimate Therapist ? Monokuma,you're sure that you're not going crazy ? »

« Nope,she's only confident while she's doing her job ! »

« You really are a sick freak,does she even know what situation she's in because of you ? »

« I don't think she remembers,but I think I told her,yeah. »

Then,for an unknown reason,the girl began to type something on the back of the screen that's attached to the wheelchair,it seemed like it wasn't just a simple screen,but something to help her communicate,maybe she was just shy and didn't want to talk,or even worse,maybe she was shy but mute,too,maybe the problem was that she couldn't even talk.

« What is she typing ? »

Suddenly,the screen turned on and a weird rabbit appeared on the screen,it was a cartoonish rabbit that looked like Sailor Moo ,and she had a magic wand,it began to speak with a really weird and little voice,but it was at least soft to hear.

« Hello everyone ! I don't think you know me yet,but can someone please explain to me what's going on ? »

The rabbit looked passive,not too stressed about anything.

« Oh,and also,why am I in a cage ?! »

The rabbit then started to sweat,looking like it was panicking,but since the rabbit looked cartoonish,it was panicking like in an anime,funnily.

« Well ask that to the bastard over here,he probably even erased your memory too. »

« Erased my memory ?! Kyaaa ! »

While the bunny was screaming,it didn't really screamed loudly,it was a soft scream.

« Well,Monokuma,how many years of her life did you erase ? »

« Let's see here,I think maybe four ? Yeah,that's it,four years ! »

« Four years of her whole life ?! It's twice as much than what you took from us ! »

« Well interrupt me if I'm wrong,but you took back everyone's memories to a certain point,and it looks like she might be two years older than me,but if you took me two years of my school life,and her four,does that mean she was a student here as well ? »

« You guessed it ! If I erased your memories,it's for a good reason ! And yes,I erased it to some point ! But that's for me to know why and for you to find out why ! »

« I guess it will practically be an eternity before we can go back to our normal life,then. »

« You got it,ahoge boy ! »

I sighed,I didn't know why,but I thought that Miaya was relevant to all of this,I looked at Monokuma,still determined to find the truth about everything that was happening here,I knew that I was going to learn everything sooner or later,but I had to be patient,because it would still be a long way before reaching the truth,a very,very long way…


	22. Chapter 21-Therapy

I do not own danganronpa,it's spike chunsoft's property,not mine.

« Talk ! »

'thoughts !'

_« Flashback ! »_

Narration !

* * *

**KIYOTAKA'S POINT OF VIEW**

« Just why ? Why did this man kidnap Miaya ?! »

« Who was he ? »

« If I remember well,he might be Kamukura Izuru,the Ultimate Hope. »

« He is this overpowered emo ?! Why would he,of all people,work with this fucking psychopath ?! »

« **Juzo**,calm down,being angry won't resolve anything. »

« Okay,but,how did he even know we were here ? I mean,we're supposed to be undercover and on maximum safety ! »

« The Ultimate Hope wouldn't be stopped by just an army if he can blow up a wall with his bare hands,you saw how he came and how he went back,he destroyed a full section of the building just by punching a wall,even I wouldn't be able to stop someone,no,something so strong. »

« But why Miaya of all people ? Even if she was really useful,there were people that knew more than her,so why did he chose her ?! »

« Junko's motive are unknown to each of us,we saw her on the camera when we went to search for the kid,and you saw as well as me that she was completely crazy,but Kamukura…he was just cold and dangerous,everyone knows that now. »

« I just don't understand why. »

« Because it makes her laugh. »

I spoke up,which made everyone look at me when I said that.

« How would you know that ?! »

« Because the only things she wants is to bring chaos and despair,I saw it,she wanted me to kill five people,but for her,it didn't matter how many people I killed,she wouldn't have gave freedom to anyone other than me,and even if I'm glad that you took me with you,I would have preferred to die. »

« Don't say that,Taka ! You couldn't know she wouldn't let everyone go ! »

« Yes,I could have known,if I weren't so naive back then,maybe they would have still been alive,Kokichi and Asahina… »

« Didn't you kill five of them,though ? »

« No,we made it seem like five of them were dead when only two of them died,what makes me feel even more horrible is that the two of them agreed to die for everyone… »

« What ? You're saying they wanted to help you by dying ? But you killed Kokichi in front of everyone and even fought with him ! »

« To make her think he wasn't a part in any of this,it might be dumb,but he is the one who asked me when he was messing with the crime scenes. »

« And for Asahina ? How did you do to convince her ? »

« I didn't,she asked me if she could help after hearing me talking with Monokuma,I still feel like she could still be alive right now,if only I thought about it back then ! »

* * *

_« Kiyotaka ? »_

_« O-oh ! Hi A-Asahina ! What brings you here ? »_

_« I…heard what you were talking about with this damn bear,you aren't really thinking about doing it,right ? »_

_« Well,um... »_

_Kiyotaka sighed and started to tear up._

_« I'm sorry,Asahina,but I have to ! It's for everyone ! »_

_« Kiyotaka…you have to snap out of it ! Please ! »_

_« No ! I will save anyone I can save ! »_

_« It doesn't mean you should kill ! »_

_« I know ! I don't want to either ! But you know how it works with Monokuma ! And the only way to get out of here is to kill ! »_

_« You know we just have to stay strong ! Someone will come save us ! We can't be left disappeared with no one looking for us ! »_

_« I wish it would be true,Asahina ! He told us too many times no one will come ! I just can't stay positive forever ! I'm tired of staying positive if no one listens ! »_

_« It's not true ! Everyone listens to you ! And I sure know that I am ! You just have to believe in everyone ! »_

_« I already do,this is why I have to kill five people,because I believe they can survive ! I just know it ! »_

_« You really don't want to give up,now do you ? »_

_« Huh ? »_

_« Then kill me,if I can't make you change your mind,then let me at least help you. »_

_« Asahina…thank you,but… »_

_Kiyotaka started to cry even more than before._

_« Why are you so kind to me ?! I'm going to kill you but you're just fine with it ?! Please ! Just try to fight back ! »_

_« No,I won't,kill me,and don't let anyone know it's you until the end ! You got it ?! »_

_« I'm so sorry… »_

_« It's okay,Kiyotaka,just do it,okay ? »_

_« I'M SORRY ! »_

_**Slash !**_

* * *

« And you know the rest,I already told you everything. »

« Yes,you already did,and it was brave of you. »

« I think that all of this is just messed up,from what they told me,you were all in the same class,then if it's true,Junko was too,so why is she doing this ?! »

« Because she never cared about anything else than despair,that should be enough to prove anything about her. »

« If she gets out of here alive,I will make sure she dies slowly and in the most painful way. »

« Hey now,why don't you all calm down and go rest ? You should all be tired right now,so just all good to your assigned forms and rest. »

« Maybe it would be wise to listen Chisa for now,don't you all think ? »

« I'm tired as hell,so yeah,a nap isn't refused,are you coming,**Sonosuke **? »

« You didn't even do anything,how in the world are you tired ? »

« Hmph ! »

« Yeah,I'll come. »

The two of them then got out of the room.

« H-hey,**Ruruka **! Wait for me ! »

Another girl then started to run to the exit.

« Tch,they will never change. »

« Of course they won't,now,who's turn is it to watch the killing game on live ? »

« I think it might be you,Tengan. »

« No,I was already in the room yesterday,so it can't be me,Juzo. »

« But I know it's not me either,since I was in just before Miaya got kidnapped. »

« Then it might be your turn,Yukizome. »

« Well I will be going,then ! Don't forget to rest,all of you ! »

« Don't worry,we won't. »

« Then see you ! »

Yukizome left the room,me and the ones that were still in the room talked about where Miaya could be,since we didn't know for now and after ten minutes,Yukizome came back,seeming out of breath like she runned to get here.

« Chisa ? What happened ? »

« I know where Miaya is ! You have to come and see for yourselves ! »

« Don't tell me… »

We all ran to the room where they were watching the killing game on live,since it could be watched everywhere in the world as it was broadcasted by the cameras.

« Look,Monokuma is in the gym with all the students and Miaya in a cage ! »

« My god,why would she brought her here ? First it's the kids,and now her ? What is she planning to do ? »

« Listen to what they're saying ! »

« Therapy sessions ? Why would you do that ? Didn't you said you didn't want us to have any hope ? »

« What ? Therapy sessions ? What is that all about ? »

« Is that why she brought Miaya in the school ? For stupid therapy sessions ?! »

« Shush ! Just listen ! »

As we were listening to what they were saying on the monitors,soon we did realize that the only purpose wasn't for Junko to laugh a little,but more like for her to bait the Future Foundation so that we could be easier targets to track down.

« You've gotta be kidding… »

« She has been smarter this time,but we have to do something about it,don't you all think ? »

« No,not this time,we can't approach the school too much,you saw yourselves the Monokumas on the building,there was too many of them. »

« But one of our principal members is in there ! »

« I know,we all know,but it would be suicide to even step in front of this school now that we saved one of the kids. »

« You can't actually be serious ! »

« She will survive. »

« What ? »

« Monokuma expect her to quickly die in the game,and that's why she won't,because no one wants to give that bear what he actually wants. »

« Come on,there's Ladies'Nightmare in there ! And with his memory gone,he is a danger ! »

« Well,except him,no one will try to kill her. »

« You're all dumbasses,I'm getting the fuck out of here. »

Juzo slammed the door opened and went out,we soon were all under the weather and all went on our ways,except for Yukizome,that was supposed to watch the killing game.

« Why aren't they listening ?! Well that Kamukura did leave us no chances,but still ! He is way much stronger than I thought,though. »

'_Maybe everyone will be fine by the time we can save them,and I hope so,because inside,I'm still the kid I was back then,aren't I ? Please be patient,we will arrive as soon as we can.'_

* * *

**MAKOTO'S POINT OF VIEW **

'_How did it end up like this ?'_

I was walking through the school,but not alone,I was pushing a wheelchair with the new student on it that arrived there earlier,Miaya Gekkogahara,the Ultimate Therapist,even though her wheelchair could move,so I didn't know why I was doing that,her wheelchair was surprisingly huge and heavy,too.

« You do know you're supposed to talk to me about your life,since we are doing a therapy session ? »

« Why do you even agree to do that ? I know it's your talent,but still,you're not his slave or anything. »

« Even if I don't want to be here,I have to do it,even if I would be forced to do it,I would still help the person I've been asked to talk to. »

« I see,it's nice to hear your real voice,though,do you only use it when you're doing your job ? »

« Well,yes,but we're not here to talk about me,we're here to talk about you. »

« Well what do you want me to say ? I could just tell you what you have to know about this academy,if you can call it like that,that is. »

« I would appreciate,yes. »

I started a long speech about the rules of the academy,what happened until now and I told her about the different motives so far,that she was the new one this time,even though no one was really sure of why.

« I see,so your secrets have all been revealed ? Or only the deepest ones ? »

« The deepest ones,so only one for each of us,but for me and two of my friends,well it was different,see,since we are doing a therapy session,might as well tell you that I'm and assassin,and that three other people here are as well. »

« …You're an assassin,and three other here are assassins as well,noted,and why are you one ? »

I began to explain how all of this ever happened and the fact that this secret wasn't mine,but one of my friends's secret,Monokuma just wanted to reveal me and my other friends as assassins,so I told her what his actual secret was,and she immediately understood who he was.

« Is your name Makoto Naegi ? »

« Yes,but never call me Naegi,I hate that name. »

« I see,so this is what happened,you were the two kids that have never been found again,you went worldwide,how did you actually escape the police and every special forces of the entire country ? »

« Luck,it's the only thing I have,and it's the only thing we got at that time,so that might be the only thing,I can't say I had the best life,but if we wouldn't be on the killing game,I would still be happy,I mean,I have awesome friends and siblings,and as long as I'm with them,it will be okay,but for how long ? That's what I always ask myself,how long until all of that disappears ? The answer could be soon,like it could be in a long time,but sooner or later,it will end. »

« You'd wish to get out of here as soon as possible,am I right ? »

« Of course I do,five kids are waiting for me and the others out there,as well as my sister,I can't stay here too much longer,even if I know they could protect themselves,and even more with all the others,if the mastermind knew about everything,then they are in danger,and if I have to kill to get out,then I won't hesitate,even though I don't like it. »

« So you would choose this solution,do you think your teammates would agree ? »

« No,no one would want to do it,but we would have to choose who would live between the three of us,and then help this person,maybe it would be me,or maybe someone else,we can't know,but if I had to be realistic,I'd say that it would happen,maybe not too soon,but I know it will happen,maybe one or two of us will die,maybe all of us,but does it matter ? We have to do everything in our power time get out,for now,we are choosing the gentle solution,but at some point,we will be in the hard way. »

« I will have to change your mind,then,you already know I won't let you do that. »

« I knew you would say that,but it doesn't surprise me,nothing surprise me anymore in this killing game. »

« You know you can just wait for us to discover who the mastermind is. »

« That would be dreaming with my eyes opened,it's not possible,and even if we wait for that opportunity,he could just kill us with his robots and executions,what good would that do ? »

« From what you've told me,he never actually lied,right ? »

« He lied to Kiyotaka,well you already know the story,he had to kill five people and killed only,and he wanted to make false crime scenes of three other people to get all of us out of here. »

« But Monokuma never lied,then,since he probably knew that the three weren't dead,he only punished the guy and that's it. »

« You guessed right ! »

Monokuma got out of nowhere,like always.

« What do you want ? »

« Annoy you,what else do you want me to do ? »

« Nothing,actually,so,why are you here ? Just to be annoying ? I'm sure there's something else ? »

« You would be right,ahoge boy,your therapy ended,it's anyone else's turn,now,actually,Miaya,you will decide,here,that's a list of every students,I just crossed out the names of the dead students and the ones that aren't here,since there isn't the whole school. »

« Why can't she just look on her monopad ? »

« Because she doesn't have one ! I have to find it and it will be okay. »

« You lost it ? »

« Nope ! I just have to find it,because I don't remember where I putted the other monopads. »

« So you did lose it. »

« Shush ! No I didn't ! »

« If you say so. »

« Well,are you going to stand here longer or will you bring her back to the dorms ? »

« Okay,then we will be going,now. »

« You sure took your damn time,dumbass. »

« Just shut up,Monokuma,got it ? »

« You don't scare me,idiot ! »

« If you say so. »

« Of course I'm saying so ! You ? Scare me ? It will never happen ! Not even in your wildest dreams ! »

I sighed and just took Miaya back to her dorms,which reminded me that Monokuma didn't even took the time to choose a room for her to stay in while she was here.

« Where is she going to sleep ? »

« Excuse me ? »

« It's true that I don't have a room,so… »

« Ugh,you're all annoying me,she'll sleep with the Ultimate Slut,or was it inventor ? »

« Don't talk about Miu like this,you know what happened,so don't you dare call her like that ever again. »

« Wow,rude,don't you have any sense of humor ? »

« Maybe it's just you that isn't funny. »

« Hmph ! I'll have you know I'm the funniest bear on this planet ! »

« Like I care,just choose the next student,Miaya. »

« Well I will take Miu,since apparently something happened to her. »

« Good luck,she won't even talk about it,or maybe just kill you so that you can shut up. »

« No,because I know she won't play your game,at least not anymore. »

« That's what you're thinking ! »

« Anyway,here we are,this is her room. »

« Is her name Miu Kirigiri ? »

« No,she just sleeps on Kirigiri's room because she died. »

« Oh,the detective,right ? »

« Yes,exactly. »

« I see,then,can someone get her out for me ? »

« Pleased to do it ! »

Monokuma took a key shaped like Kyoko's head,like a chibi version of he ,and opened the door,making Miu surprised to see Monokuma and two other students at her door,so she immediately ran to it and tried to close it,but Monokuma didn't leave her the chance to do so,he took Miaya and her wheelchair out of my hands and started to push her in the room,as soon as she was in,he slammed the door shut and closed the door behind.

« Well she's a real pain,that's for sure,hey,ahoge boy,I think you have a guest dashing toward you. »

I looked behind and saw Tenko running in my direction as she jumped and made an high kick,I then only walked three feet away,but what surprised me was that she stomped on the wall and then tried to kick me in the jaw,even though I was surprised,I still caught her feet and made her trip.

« I sure didn't expect that for a morning greeting,haven't I already told you to be patient ? »

« Like I care about what a male could teach me ! »

« Isn't your actual master a male himself ? It would mean that you never cared about what he teached you before and that you don't even want those training sessions. »

« My master is different than any males ! And of course I don't want those training sessions ! I just don't have a choice ! »

« You do have a choice,you have never been forced to actually train with me,Sakura would make a better teacher,and you know that better than anyone. »

« Hmph ! Let's just go training already ! »

« If you insist,then. »

« I will destroy you this time ! »

« Say whatever you want. »

* * *

**SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW**

« Hiyah ! »

I was training on practice dummies since I didn't have anything to do,but I practically sent flying every each of them and grew bored pretty quickly.

« Well I sure want to see if you've improved,even though it has only been since yesterday that we began your training. »

« I will touch you this time ! »

« Try to be calmer first. »

I turned around to see Makoto and Tenko entering the dojo,even if Makoto looked like he was mocking her,he seemed at least a little happy,Tenko,of course,was acting like a child,like always,and was angry at Makoto for teasing her,but since she hated males too much,she couldn't see that he was trying to help her to be even stronger than before,and maybe just be nicer with everyone else.

« Oh,hi Sakura,how are you ? »

« I am fine,are you two beginning your training of the day ? »

« Yeah,she tried to destroy my jaw this morning,and failed,but at least it's a progress since yesterday. »

« Stop mocking me ! »

« I'm not,it really is a progress. »

« Just come and meet my fist ! »

« If you say so,same lesson as yesterday,try to touch me ! »

« You asked for it ! »

Tenko dashed toward Makoto,she was sure that she could land at least a single hit on him this time,but as I was watching them,it just ended in Makoto's victory,he was sitting on her back,making it impossible for her to move anymore.

« You're already done ? »

« Of course not ! »

She was struggling as much as she could,but in vain,I saw that she had an idea,and then,Tenko grabbed him by the feet and rolled to the side,but Makoto noticed and jumped on the opposite side,letting his leg free,so she then tried to jump at him while he was getting up,but all he did was actually just avoiding her,and once she landed,he made her lose balance by kicking her in the legs,and even if she was strong,even she couldn't resist a strong kick in the legs,she fell on the floor and immediately rolled to the side to prevent Makoto from hitting her more,when she tried to get up,she suddenly kneeled down,looking like she was in pain.

« Well,looks like you can't go any further,end of the training for today. »

« Who do you take me for ?! It's not over yet ! »

« Yes it is,you can barely get up. »

« Maybe if you weren't hitting me so hard,then I wouldn't be hurt ! »

« And are you restraining your force when we fight ? No,you don't,if anyone would have took the kick you tried to land on me earlier,you could have killed that person,you're just lucky it was me,end of the session,and try to be less angry,you'll see,it will help a lot. »

« I said it's not over ! »

She tried to get up but couldn't,she couldn't move her leg at all.

« Don't bother trying,your leg will be inactive for at least five minutes,I touched your nerves while kicking you,so for now,you won't move. »

« Why did you do that ?! »

« To make you stop pushing yourself too much,you'll end up killing yourself if you continue like that. »

« Urgh,just get out of my sight. »

« I planned to. »

Makoto got out of the dojo,letting Tenko on the floor and me,while I was still training,stopped and went to Tenko,who was now laying down and looking at the roof,like her world ended.

« You know he is right on practically everything he said,even if he might be a little extreme,he knows a lot,I do not know why he wants to help you so much,but at least he is a nice trainer. »

« Why would I listen to him ? He doesn't even think I'm strong,he's just beating me up to humiliate me. »

« He is not like that,and you know it,Tenko,you have to listen to him more,I am not telling you to change how you are,but at least change how you act with him,he will not be nice if you are not,and what he said is true,or at least most of it,I know what it is to practically kill yourself on training,I have been like you,and it did not end well. »

« I…I don't know anymore,how can I know he won't try to do something weird to me ? Every men are like this ! You think you can trust them and then they stab you in the back,just how can I be able to trust him ? »

« This is not about trust,but about yourself,I think Makoto might have seen something in you,that would be why he tries to help you. »

« You…think so ? That male ? See something in me ? And why in the world should I care about what he thinks ? »

« Because I am pretty sure he wants someone strong enough to protect everyone when the time comes. »

« And why would he choose me ?! I didn't ask for that ! »

« Yes you did,you went to search for him and asked him to train with you,am I right ? »

Tenko sighed.

« I guess it's true… »

« You should be calmer when you face him,or else you will never win against him. »

« It's easy for you to say that,you have everything for yourself,friends,people that care about you,and an actual family ! »

« You…do not have a family ? »

« I don't count them on my life anymore. »

« I see,but you still have your master,did you not say he was the best person ever ? »

« Of course he is ! Master is the most important person I have in my life ! »

« Then why do you say that ? If he is the most important person in your life,he should care about you,right ? »

« …I'm going to my room. »

Tenko tried to go up,but with difficulties,she had to pin herself on the fence to walk,I was surprised to see she didn't want to talk about her master since she seemed to love him,so why did she react like that ?

« Tenko,do not be stupid,you cannot walk on your own. »

« I'm perfectly fine ! Yeah,that's right,I'm fine on my own ! »

« You are out of your mind,Tenko,let me bring you back to your room. »

« No ! I said I was fine on my own ! »

I sighed,I walked toward Tenko,who was struggling to get out of the dojo,as she fell over,since she didn't even have anything to pin herself on anymore,I lifted her and took her on my shoulder,Tenko was trying in vain to get out of my grip,so I went to the dorms in silence with Tenko on her shoulder.

« Please,Sakura,just let me go ! »

« Not until you calmed down. »

« How do you want me to be calm ?! I just got kidnapped by you and I don't even know where you're taking me ! »

« Kidnapped is a big word,I am only taking you to your room. »

« I can do that by myself ! »

« No,you clearly cannot. »

« Why won't you just leave me alone ?! »

« Because I do not want to. »

I arrived in front of Mukuro's room,where Tenko was sleeping until she got her own room and I realized that it was under construction,for some reason,Monokuma appeared in front of the door.

« What brings you here,ogre ? »

« I wanted to bring Tenko to her room,but I think it will not happen. »

« Well kinda,we're making this room the perfect room,well,even though it's the third time we're doing it,this one will be perfect as well as the other two's rooms ! »

« I see. »

« Why wasn't I aware of that ?! »

« Well,Mukuro wanted to surprise you,but well,I think it's not a surprise anymore,but it was more for herself than anything,if you want the real story,but hey ! At least you're going to sleep nicely,isn't that great ?! »

« I don't care ! »

« Well that's rude ! We are making you a favor and look at how we're being thanked ! Oh well,we have the money,so fuck it. »

« Well,I will just have to bring you to the infirmary,then. »

« I can walk on my own ! Look,I can move my leg again,that means I can move by myself ! »

« Are you sure about that ? »

« Of course I am ! »

I putted Tenko away of my shoulder and saw that she could really walk again.

« See ? I told you ! »

« I guess I can let you walk freely,then,but still,do not pull yourself too much. »

« I won't,promise. »

« I think you should be my next patient. »

Sakura and Tenko turned around to see Miaya on her wheelchair approaching them.

« Tenko,right ? I'm glad to meet you,it's time for your therapy session. »

« What,you're actually going on with that ? I thought Monokuma forced you to do that ? »

« That's right,but even if he forced me,I can never refuse to help someone in need. »

« That is a great spirit you have,Miaya. »

« Thank you,if I remember correctly,you must be Sakura,is that it ? »

« Indeed,you have a great memory,though it is not really rare for a therapist. »

« True,so Tenko,are you coming with me ? »

« I don't need a therapy session. »

« That's what everyone else told me so far,and it wouldn't be like you really had a choice,Monokuma doesn't want anyone ditching those sessions. »

« Guess I have no choice,then,I would prefer training,but it's alright. »

« Well,I will see you two another time. »

« Bye,Sakura ! We will train right after that ! »

« If you want to. »

The two of them then went away,I decided to go take a shower in my current room,but someone was already using the bathroom,so I was waiting,and when Tsumugi got out,I went in and took a great shower.

* * *

**MUKURO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« So Monokuma already took everything out of the room,but just left me those two files ? What are in those,anyway ? »

I was in the secret room I discovered,I went back in it to see if there could be more files that would be interesting,but there wasn't anything else than those two files on the table left.

« Let's see,what is this one talking about… »

I opened the first file and saw that it actually was the first one I saw when I came here,the photos of the first group,their student profiles,the photo with Junko and their upper classmates and the photos of the second group,but there was much more in it than when she took it first,there was the first and second groups' students profiles,as well as their upper classmates's profiles and their teachers's ones too,she could even count the 77-B profiles and the students council.

« There is everything important in that file,is Monokuma messing with me ? »

I didn't want to think about it anymore,so I took the second file and saw that there was noted Hope Cultivation Project,I opened it and saw that this Izuru Kamukura was involved in this again,apparently,he was a normal person before,a student in the reserve course named **Hajime Hinata**,but Hope's Peak used him as a test subject to transform him into an artificial Ultimate,he was the Ultimate everything,but the academy decided to call him the Ultimate Hope and gave him the name of the school's creator,but as a matter of fact,ended up killing the students council,the school tried to cover his actions,but someone revealed the truth everywhere for the world to see,and even more than that was told,they learned that the reserve course only served to pay the project,learning that,the integrity of the reserve course decided to try to bring down the main course,and while they ended their revolution,the most awful,most tragic event in human history occurred,every reserve course students committed suicide except one,Hajime Hinata,who was presumed to be fired,but instead,he had been transformed into Kamukura Izuru,the only survivor of the reserve course and Ultimate Hope.

« This is weird,we should have remembered if something like that happened,unless it's a part of what we can't remember ? »

I saw that there was something else on the file,it seemed like it was a note of some sort.

« What is this ? »

I started to read it.

« One of you isn't what he seems nor claim to be ? Does that mean there's a last traitor ? »

I knew it was something to have everyone's attention and trust less everyone,I knew it only was for that purpose.

« So he thinks he can impress me with that ? How bad is that idea ? »

« Really bad,I will admit,the mastermind didn't have a good plan this time,but it's not like she cares,anyway. »

I turned around and saw a face I saw a lot in the past few days,Kamukura Izuru was behind me,I didn't even know how he entered,since I didn't saw him enter by the actual entrance.

« How did you get in,Ultimate Hope ? »

« How boring,of course it would be the first question you asked,how doesn't matter,and now you will ask me what I'm doing here. »

« I was going to ask you why you'd let me see those files. »

« Don't think you're smart by telling me a childish lie,I won't fall for it,but I will answer,because the mastermind wanted to,that's all,and before you ask,no,I'm not the mastermind. »

« And why exactly would I trust you ? »

« You don't have to,I don't care about anyone's trust,I wouldn't even be here if the mastermind didn't ask me to,let's say that he wanted me to tell you that the note you just read was true,that's all,but that doesn't mean he his a traitor,remember that,and if you tell anyone you saw me,you're dead. »

« Don't think I'm scared of you,just because you're strong doesn't mean you're stronger. »

« Don't push your luck too much,you might end up not liking what will happen next. »

Izuru was watching me with an intense stare.

« You shouldn't try to fight with me,it might end up badly for you,now,if you will excuse me,I will be going. »

« I might have some questions to ask you first. »

« Are you sure you want to do that ? »

« I will make you talk. »

« You're predictable and boring,get out of my sight. »

« Then talk. »

« It won't happen. »

Kamukura was now behind me,I tried to turn around in time to maybe stop one or two of his hits,but Kamukura punched me on the stomach so fast and so hard that I instantly fainted.

« I warned you. »

That's the last thing I heard before I fainted.

* * *

**HIMIKO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« I'm bored,can't I get out of this room already ? »

« Stop complaining,you should get out in a week or two,so you should be fine. »

« A week or two ?! I can't wait that long ! »

« You got stabbed,you were lucky the wound didn't cut further,or you would still be here for a month. »

« But I'm bored ! »

« I know,I know,as for you,Chihiro,I don't know how you did that to yourself,but you should try to walk,I think it should be okay now. »

« A-are you sure ? »

« Yeah,try it,and if you can,then you're free from the infirmary. »

« O-okay,I will try. »

Chihiro tried to get out of his bed to walk and succeeded,with a little difficulty,but he still did it.

« See ? I told you it would be okay. »

« Y-you were right,t-thank you,M-Makoto. »

« Nah,no need to thank me,but still,don't do that again,I know you want to be strong,but this isn't how you will be. »

« I-I know. »

« You should go take a good shower,you need it. »

« I-if you say so. »

« See you later,Chihiro. »

« B-bye. »

Chihiro went out of the room,like Makoto told him to.

« So I'm alone in here now ? Well that's not what I planned,but well,I don't really have a choice. »

« Well,guess you can say that your mana will be low for a while. »

« How did you know ? »

« Because you're a mage. »

« At least someone understands I'm the Ultimate Mage. »

« Of course you are. »

« Makoto,will I really be able to get out of here ? »

« Of course,why do you ask ? »

« It's just that…don't you think something about all of this feels off ? »

« Well of course something feels off,it's a killing game,for all we know. »

« Well,if we don't count that,don't you think we're being fooled ? »

« About what do you think we're being fooled on ? »

« I'm not sure but…what if someone's secret was false from the start or something like that ? You know,maybe there's an actual mole in the group,and we don't know it ! »

« That would likely be possible,but at the same time,it could be something else,because I think the mastermind doesn't even need a traitor. »

« But then why was Sakura a traitor at first ? »

« Because the mastermind want more victims at any time. »

« Oh,that makes sense,Monokuma really is a dick,isn't he ? »

« Yeah,and I don't think that will ever change one day. »

« Well excuse you,I can be beary nice if I want to ! »

Monokuma appeared out of nowhere like it was actually the first time,as always.

« You just did a pun with bear in it,go burn in hell. »

« like you're funnier ! »

« I could be,but my humor is harsh. »

« Oh really ? Make a pun,then ! »

« You sure about that ? »

« Of course I am ! Who do you take me for ? »

« Okay then,what do you call a woman that's thirsty ? »

« Really ? That kind of pun ? »

« I told you it would be harsh. »

« That's an H2hoe. »

« You knew the answer. »

« Sure I did,and it was lame. »

« As much as your bear pun ? »

« Fair point,well,guess I will be going,then. »

« Finally. »

« You're rude. »

« Yeah,I know that already,I think you told me too much. »

« Because you are ! »

Monokuma disappeared like he showed up,Makoto and I chatted for a little before Makoto went to eat something and bring me some food.

« Feeling better after some food ? »

« Yeah,I don't even know how you cook so well. »

« Me neither. »

« You're obviously lying,but that's fine,it's not really like I actually want to know. »

« Well I guess I could tell you,not that it's that interesting. »

« Really ? What are you waiting for then,tell me ! »

* * *

**MAKI'S POINT OF VIEW**

« When will our room be ready to use,Monokuma ? »

« In a couple of hours,why ? »

« I wanted to be alone a little,that's all. »

« Yeah,well,you'll have to do that elsewhere. »

I sighed,I didn't really have any particular reason to actually want to be left alone for a while,I was just tired,but I couldn't even do that,could I ?

« Well,I'll try to go to the library,even if it's a little sad,I guess I don't have a choice. »

I went on my way to the library,when I entered,I saw someone I was sure I didn't know,a teenager,pretty much our age,or maybe older,he had blonde hair and glasses,he was wearing a classy black suit and,for some reason had a brass knuckles on his right fist,but what was more shocking is that he had holes,tiny holes everywhere on his body,but for some reason,his face remained practically intact,he was just sitting on a chair,reading a book.

« What…happened to you ? »

« … »

« Hey ! You need assistance ! Can you talk ?! »

« Don't sweat about this,it's merely the state I've been left in before I died,and if you wonder who I am,well I am an illusion,but if you want more details,then I would be the first victim of this killing game,Byakuya Togami,Ultimate Affluent Progeny,I died because I was a fool,but mainly because I have been pissed off by your friend,but that doesn't matter anymore,what happened is in the past. »

« What are you even talking about ? If you're dead,then how can you be in front of me ? »

« Haven't I told you it was an illusion already ? Or more precisely,a dream,you see,I know who will die next,and I wanted to warn you about it,not because I care,but because you won't be able to change the victim if you don't do anything. »

« Why would you choose me of all people ? I think you already know that my job isn't really about saving. »

« Then how do you explain those five kids ? »

« We didn't really save them,they are more likely still exposed to danger. »

« But you made their life better,because even if you don't think so,the fake talent you have been given had an impact on you,those kids wouldn't have been saved by anyone else. »

« Just get to the point. »

« Unfortunately,I can't tell you the name of the victim,but you can figure it out yourself,you should be okay on your own. »

« Then at least give me an hint on who it could be. »

« This person has been lucky so far but isn't a luckster,do you get my point ? »

« I…think so,and I don't think it's Makoto. »

« Right,just figure out who has been lucky until now and you will be able to save him. »

« I hope so. »

« Now go,peasant. »

Byakuya said that with a little happy smirk,and suddenly,I woke up surrounded by Monokumas that were working.

« What the…that was strange,where am I ? »

« In your room,sleepyhead,how didn't you wake up with all this noise around you ? »

« How long did I sleep ? »

« Monokumas ! How long did she sleep ?! »

« Three hours,boss ! »

« That long,huh ? How did you even black out for no reason when you were talking to me ? »

« I did ? »

« You sure did ! That scared the heck out of me,but I've known worse than that. »

« Wow,I'm not even sure to know how to respond to that. »

« You don't have to,it wasn't even a question to begin with ! »

I was slightly grabbing my head,I had a little headache,not something I had to worry about too much,tough,as I was still grabbing my head,I looked around here,and saw Mukuro on another bed.

« Monokuma,what is Mukuro doing here ? »

« I dunno,someone came to deliver her since she apparently blacked out too. »

« Who was it ? »

« Why would I tell you ? »

« Why wouldn't you ? »

« Because I don't want to,it's as simple as that,but maybe if you do something for me… »

« I will just ask everyone myself. »

« Well,do as you want,but I'm pretty sure that this someone won't reveal themselves,I mean,if you ask who brought a blacked out girl to her room,you will ask them why she was blacked out,right ? »

« No one here is able to actually hurt Mukuro,not me,not Makoto,Not Celes,hell,even Sakura would have a lot of difficulties in fighting her. »

« I'm pretty sure I already know that,after all,I think I know everything about you all. »

« I don't think I want to know what you're aware of. »

« What a shame,but I knew you'd react like that,I would have been surprised of the opposite. »

« I have a question for you,actually. »

« Out of the blue like that ? Well ask it and I'll see what I can do for you ! »

« Do we know you ? »

« What do you even mean by that ? »

« Did we know you on the outside world ? Did we already talk to you ? »

« Well that's for me to know and for you to find out,but if you want a clue,I knew someone that's here for years,and so did that person,but that person wouldn't know I'm the mastermind,they already think something horrible happened to me. »

« What ? And how would you know that ? »

« The videos,dumbass ! It was for this whole purpose ! Sheesh,you're not a light. »

« First off,fuck you,and secondly,I understood you had blood connections to someone in here but with who ? I have no idea. »

« Well you won't know soon,so you'll have to be patient. »

« I'll be just fine,but I'll be going,now,and I'm taking Mukuro with me. »

« Do what you want,I don't really own you,after all. »

« Mukuro,wake up. »

I shaked Mukuro's shoulder,but she didn't wake up,so I gently slapped Mukuro's cheek,and it still didn't work.

« Come on,how badly did you pass out to not wake up ? »

I slapped Mukuro's cheek a little harder,making Mukuro move a little,but she still didn't wake up.

« Mukuro,you have five seconds before I slap you in the face three times. »

Mukuro didn't move,I started to count to five,and she still didn't wake up,so I slapped her on the face three times,way much harder than before,and this time,it worked,but Mukuro still seemed half asleep.

« Good morning,Maki. »

« Are you finally up ? »

« Yeah,but why are my cheeks hurting ? »

« Because I slapped you to wake you up. »

« Oh,was I that asleep ? »

« No,you were passed out,to be precise. »

« I…passed out ? Why ? »

« Don't ask me that,I passed out as well,apparently after you,but for different reasons,Monokuma told me someone brought you here,while I blacked out in front of Monokuma. »

« That's a lot to take in,but…I think I remember what happened,at least slightly. »

« Really ? »

« Well,let me tell you everything. »

Mukuro proceeded to explain everything to me,the secret room,the files,everything,she knew someone knocked her out,but she couldn't remember who.

« Someone stronger and faster than you ? Maybe,but capable of knocking you out with a single hit and not even letting you a chance to defend yourself ? I find that hard to believe. »

« I do to,but it really happened,and if I find out who this person is,I won't let him be faster. »

« Are you gonna get out yet or what ?! We aren't finished on our side,you know ?! »

« Calm down,or do you want to die ? »

« You won't have me anymore with this little trick,fiend ! Now get the fuck out ! »

« Urgh,okay,are you coming Mukuro ? »

« She is getting out as well ! »

« Well,guess you don't really have a choice,then. »

« I guess I don't. »

« And take those with ya,while you're at it ! I don't need papers everywhere when we are building ! »

Monokuma threw violently the files at Mukuro,which she still caught with ease.

« What are those ? »

« Things I discovered,I will talk to you three about it later,alright ? »

« Sounds pretty serious. »

« It is. »

« Well,we should be going,I think the bear really wants us out. »

I pointed to Monokuma,who had a gun in his hands,aiming the two of them with it,he seemed really angry,we both got out,sighing at the bear.

* * *

**GONTA'S POINT OF VIEW**

« Gonta don't understand,why everyone seems angry,everyone should be friends,friends important ! »

Gonta sad,everyone seem to be in bad terms,Gonta don't like that,so Gonta had idea.

« Gonta know ! Gonta will organize party about bugs for friends ! Everyone will be happy and friends ! »

Gonta got out of room,happy about Gonta's idea,Gonta went to research lab to prepare everything,but it would take Gonta some time.

« Gonta sure to make everyone happy with party ! »

« What party ? »

Gonta looked around and saw friend Ryoma,friend probably just walking around,since friend was bored often.

« Gonta going to prepare party about bugs to make everyone happy,everyone look angry and mad,so Gonta want to help ! »

« You sure have big dreams,kid,but I suppose a little party wouldn't hurt,tell you what,I'm even going to help you,since you seem to really want to make everyone smile and not plan something shady instead. »

« You mean it ? Gonta so happy to be help by friend Ryoma ! »

« It will only be a one time thing,though,so don't expect me to do that often. »

« Not problem,Gonta still happy ! »

« Where are you throwing that party ? »

« At research lab ! It's easier since bugs are already in lab ! »

« Yeah,sounds logic. »

« Then let's go,friend Ryoma ! »

« Sure,kid,let's go. »

As Gonta and friend Ryoma walk toward Gonta's lab,Ryoma asked Gonta what Gonta wanted to do on party and Gonta answered that Gonta want to talk to everyone about friends bugs,or something that makes friends smile,since most of friends were locked up in room all day,not doing anything.

« I see so basically,you just want everyone to talk to each other again,right ? »

« Yes,Gonta think that no one doing what Kiyotaka said,but as gentleman,Gonta will do best to be friend with everyone ! »

« Well,didn't see anyone so optimistic in a while,I envy you,Gonta,you really are the most pure of us all,wish I'd still be hopeful like you. »

« But you can be,friend ! Gonta know how to make friends smile and happy again ! »

« Making me smile wouldn't be too hard,but happy ? It has been years since I've been truly happy,even if I want to help you,I don't think I will be for a while,maybe not even anymore,but you know,as I look at you,I asked myself if I should try,and well,guess I will try. »

« See,Gonta told you ! Friend Ryoma smiled ! »

« Heh,guess you're right,well,we should begin preparing that party,don't we ? »

« Yes,of course we should ! »

« Well,what an odd pair,what are you two doing ? »

Friend Kaede approached me and friend Ryoma,seeing that we were talking about party.

« Gonta wanted to make a party for everyone,so I'm helping him,what about you ? »

« Me ? Well I was just getting out of my lab,piano really helps me calm down in stressful situations like this one,why do you want to do a party ? »

« Gonta want to do party for friends,everyone angry and sad,so Gonta sad too,so Gonta making a party about bugs for friends happiness ! »

« That's really kind of you,Gonta,you really are a gentleman ! »

« Of course he is,there's not nicer than Gonta in here,anyway. »

« What's your reason for helping him,though ? Not that it's not a good thing,but I didn't think you were the happy-go-lucky kind of person,Ryoma. »

« And you're right,I'm not,I just thought I would try for once,because when I look at this kid,well,I can't stop thinking that there are still nice people out there,and he is one of them. »

« Thank,friend Ryoma ! »

« No problem,kid,no problem. »

« Well,good luck,you two,I hope you will be able to make that party a success ! »

« Well wait a minute,since you know about it,we can't just let you go like that,you've got to help us,that's how it works. »

« Wait,what ? »

« Oh,great idea,friend Ryoma,if friend Kaede help,then party will be great ! »

« B-but-»

« No buts,you have to help us since you know about it,we can't have the risk of you telling everyone. »

« What if I promise I won't tell anyone,though ? »

« Friend Kaede don't want to help us ? Gonta find it sad,but Gonta understand. »

« Wow,rude,you should feel ashamed of yourself. »

« W-what ? B-but I didn't do anything ! »

« Just admit you don't want to see everyone be friends again. »

« H-hey ! I didn't say that ! Of course I want to see everyone happy ! »

« You don't give me that impression. »

« Fine ! I will help you ! You could have just asked in the first place,you know ? »

« You gave up to quickly,but at least someone is helping us. »

« You gonna help Gonta and Ryoma,friend Kaede ? »

« Well yeah,I do want to see everyone happy,and,well,I don't have anything to do right now,so why not ? »

« Great,then come with us,we're going to Gonta's lab. »

« Right behind you ! »

Gonta,Ryoma and Kaede then went to prepare a great party,but will it be as expected,happy,fun and here to bring joy,or will there be some unexpected events,turning everything into waste ?


	23. Chapter 22-Werewolf

I do not own danganronpa,it's spike chunsoft's property,not mine.

« Talk ! »

'_thoughts !'_

_« Flashback ! »_

Narration !

* * *

**RYOMA'S POINT OF VIEW**

« Well,I think we can say we did a great job,right ? »

« Yeah,we certainly did,I think we should just wait for now and go rest,we deserved it. »

« Gonta think too ! We gonna invite friends tomorrow for party,right ? »

« Yup,but it won't be before at least in two days,we can't just throw a party without everyone knowing about it. »

« Right,then who will make invitations ? »

« You,since you just had the idea. »

« Hey ! »

« Just kidding,I can help you if you want,though I wouldn't be of much help,being nice isn't really a talent within me. »

« Don't say that,you wouldn't have helped Gonta if you weren't nice in the first place ! »

« True,and friend Ryoma really funny,too ! »

« Well,I can't actually disagree with that part. »

« Oh,but I just thought of something better ! »

« What is it ? »

« Why don't we just ask Yasuhiro or Makoto to make an announcement with the help of their Monokuma ? »

« That would actually be great,and way more efficient than simple invitations. »

« Great idea,friend Kaede ! You really helpful ! »

« Thanks,you two. »

« Don't worry about that,but for the announcement,ask Makoto,even if…we aren't in good terms,I'm sure he knows how to keep a secret,compared to Yasuhiro. »

« Why friend Ryoma and friend Makoto not friends ? »

« I'd rather not talk about that. »

« Oh,Gonta sorry for asking. »

« Nah,don't be,kid,you shouldn't worry about stuff like that,it's all in the past,anyway. »

« Well,go get rest,you two,I will deal with the announcement myself ! »

« Great,then see ya tomorrow. »

« Good night,friend Kaede ! »

« Good night,you two ! »

The three of us parted ways and went to our own room,I then remembered I was still alone in my room,I wouldn't mind some company,but it would still need to be someone I'd appreciate,like Gonta or Kaede,but it would be too much to ask of them,I didn't want to bother either of them for formalities,but most importantly,I didn't want to make everyone think I could be an easy target,I wasn't,but I still didn't want that.

« At least I'm better installed here than in a jail,that's probably the only positive point about this place. »

'_Probably,since…those four are here,it will be hard to contain myself.'_

I couldn't stand the fact that I might know one of them,but not for the good reasons,for me,maybe it was good reasons,but it could never actually be a good reason to hate someone at such a high level,and that's when he heard a knock on the door.

« Well,company,just my luck. »

I opened the door just to see Monokuma,staring at him.

« In the gym,pronto ! »

« Hi. »

« Didn't you hear me ? I said go in the gym ! »

« Why would I do that ? »

« I thought it would be nicer to go see every student one by one,you know ? To make a good impression ! »

« Let me guess,everyone was mean to you and you went crying in a corner ? »

« Nope,I just told them that if they didn't go I would break their legs ! Isn't that nicer than a simple announcement ? »

« It sure is,and what do you need us for ? »

« Simple,a little funny game ! »

« And I can't refuse to come,huh ? »

« You nailed it ! Now choose,your legs,or the game ! »

« My legs. »

« You're no fun,just go already. »

« Alright,just let me take a shower first. »

« No ! Right now isn't in ten minutes,it's right now,so go to the gym ! »

« Ugh,fine. »

« See ? That wasn't so hard ! Now move your lazy ass out of here ! »

« Yeah,yeah,just shut it. »

I went to the gym,still alone,since Monokuma stayed at the dorms to get everyone else,and when I entered the gym,I saw that there was only the four people I despise,of course Monokuma would have done that,he was an asshole after all.

« Great,that's just great. »

« Monokuma sent you here too ? »

« I thought you knew better than to talk to me,after all,you know better than anyone that I want you four dead. »

« Well,at least I asked. »

« Of course he sent me here while only you four where here,it couldn't have been better. »

« Just shut it,I know what happened and you know it won't solve anything to hate me for something I didn't do. »

« You are with them,so I want you dead,I brought one association down,two won't be a bother. »

« Is that a threat ? »

« It might be a promise. »

« Just stop,Maki,don't enter his games,and don't hate him for what QUEEN did,I wouldn't like my family to die because of my own mistakes too. »

« But it already happened,remember well from where the Naegi name came from,they died because of you. »

« … »

I saw that Makoto was clenching his fist,so much that I saw blood leaking from his hand.

« Well,isn't that blood ? Someone is angry at me,maybe ? Then go on,kill me,I'm not afraid neither of you or death. »

« I know you aren't,but you should stop now,you're just making the atmosphere horrible for everyone when we didn't do anything. »

« That's right,you did nothing,you could have saved her,and you did nothing,now shut up and wait for the others to arrive. »

« You are an horrible person. »

« Aren't you ? »

« Eh,fair point. »

« Hello you five ! Here's our three next players,enjoy ! »

Monokuma came back and practically threw in Sayaka,Miu and Toko,who wasn't Jill for once.

« Huh,look at what the bear brought in,three more victims,what did he tell you ? »

« That we were going to play a fucking stupid game,but what's the game actually about ? »

« No one knows. »

« Well I'm getting the fuck out of here,then. »

« I'm pretty sure you can't do that. »

« What is gonna keep me from getting out ? »

« The two gatlings in front of the door. »

« What is with all the gatlings anyway ?! »

« It's one of my favorite weapons,what's wrong with that ?! »

Monokuma came faster than before with two people this time,Gonta and Kaito.

« How surprising,you went faster than before. »

« I dunno what you're talking about,but shut it ! »

« Oh,friend Ryoma ! »

« Hi Gonta,he didn't do anything to you,kid ? »

« No,Monokuma mean,but Monokuma nice with Gonta ! »

« Then everything is alright. »

« Cough ! Kuff ! Ugh,this sickness just won't go away… »

« Kaito,you're coughing blood ! »

« Yeah,it's a part of my sickness,I jus-blargh ! »

Kaito had a lake of blood on his bare hands,and in his mouth as well.

« We have to bring you to the infirmary,now. »

« No ! Just…no,listen,I'm fine,okay ? »

« You clearly aren't. »

« I have to bear it,I can't go to space one day if I can't ! »

« You will die before you'll be able to go to space at this rate,so you're coming with me to the infirmary,now. »

« He won't have to do that,I brought what he needed to be cured for at least a week,so it should be okay,now shut up ! »

Monokuma just said that as he entered with four other students this time,Mondo,Korekiyo,Miaya and Tenko,who seemed really upset for some reason,Monokuma had a lot of medical stuff with him,if guessed correctly,you could know it was for Kaito.

« Yeah,there is some for the magical loli too,everyone will play this game,everyone ! »

Monokuma just proceeded to use all the stuff he took with him on Kaito,who seemed to be better,like a miracle.

« How the hell did you do that ? »

« What are you talking about ? »

« You destroyed my sickness,for some reason,I feel alive again ! »

« I didn't kill your sickness,I lowered it,I need everyone still alive for this game,and you're not dying on my watch until I said so ! And yes,you won't have it for one week,but just know that,it will be back stronger than ever,and of course,I know how to cure it. »

« You what ?! »

« Yep ! That's right,you heard me well,I would gladly cure you if you killed someone ! Or just pay me thirty-thousand monocoins when you can ! »

« I'll take that challenge,Monokuma ! »

« Great,now shut up and sit down ! »

Monokuma got out of the room,apparently annoyed.

« Well,I think he is pissed off for some reason. »

« He didn't want to help you with something so important,that was pretty clear,but he likely didn't have a choice,I wonder why,though. »

After we gave our opinions,Monokuma came with other students,and more students every time he came,soon enough,everyone was here,even Himiko,Monokuma then got on stage,and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention,which he didn't get,so he took out a gun and shot in the air,now he had the attention he wanted.

« So,since everyone is here,we will play a game,like I told you all,you must wonder what that came is,and I will tell you ! This game is called 'the werewolf'. »

« The werewolf ? Why do I already think it's a bad idea ? »

« It's a french game ! And well,you will love it,I'm sure. »

« I think I know what this game is,actually,but it's most likely a game for kids,right ? »

« Well,not this time ! We changed some characters in the game,of course,but it won't be hard,rest assured. »

« Can you start explaining already ? »

« Of course ! But first,please make a giant circle with,well,yourselves,and sit ! Only after everyone is sitting,the rules will be explained. »

Everyone proceeded to sit to form a circle,well except for Himiko and Miaya,who were in wheelchairs.

« Can you start explaining,now ? »

« Yup,I'm getting right to it ! So the game is pretty simple,really,there will be a narrator,well,me,of course,to talk to everyone in the day and night,when you're on the day period,you will have to vote for someone you think is the werewolf,and there will be five werewolves,since you're twenty-five in total,at night,the werewolf or werewolves will vote to kill someone,an-»

« What do you mean,kill someone ?! No one will kill anybody ! »

« Shut up,you didn't even let me finish,so,as I was saying,it won't be for real,if the person they chose to kill hasn't been protected form death,they will just be out of the game,there will be four different type of werewolves,the classic one,who just votes to kill someone at night,the big bad wolf,who will decide to infect the person they chose to kill or not and will only be able to do it once,the white werewolf,his goal is to win alone,which means he has to kill the other werewolves as well,and the black werewolf,who can kill two people at night,as long as no other werewolf was killed in the game,pretty simple,right ? »

« What the fuck are you making us do this game for ? It sounds amazing,but it's suspicious ! »

« Well,the winner does win something. »

« But can't there be many winners ? »

« You'll see,so,for the bad guys,I'm practically done,so,there is one last role that has to win alone but isn't a werewolf,it's an assassin,and no,it won't be one of those four just to make me laugh,be warned,his goal is to kill everyone and he can't be killed by the werewolves,now for the good guys,there is the simple villager,and there will be at least ten or more of those,they can't really do anything except vote on the day period to execute someone,but for special roles,there will be a witch,she has two potions that she can use only once per game and at night,one that saves and one that kills,and you can only one in a turn,not the two at the same time,that would be too op,and no,Himiko won't be the witch,there will be a hunter,if the hunter is killed,no matter when,he can take someone with him,anyone he wants,there is a cupid,he can make two people fall in love and be a couple,how lovely ! But if one of the two love birds die,the other kill himself,and if the couple is a werewolf and a good guy,they have to win alone,they have to be really smart to win,though,so good luck if that happens to any of you,there will be a clairvoyant as well,no,it won't be Yasuhiro,he can check the role of someone in the night,but only one role person night,and there will be another clairvoyant,but this one will be a chatty clairvoyant,when he check someone's role,everyone will know the role,but not the person he checked,there will be a guardian,he can choose to protect someone if he wants to,but won't know who will be the target,you can even protect yourself,but you can't protect the same person two times in a row,you can protect everyone,even a werewolf or the assassin,but just not twice in a row,so,for the last good role,there will be the little girl,she can check,while being sneaky,what the werewolves are doing when it's their turn,now,there will be two neutral roles,their goal is to survive with whoever side is winning,so as long as there is a winning side,he will survive and win,there is the survivor,who can protect himself three times in the whole game,and that's a he does,and then there will be the angel,his goal is to die by being executed in the first day period of the game,if he fails,he becomes a simple villager,the game will begin by a night period,did everyone understood everything ? Because I'm not saying all that again,you fools ! »

« How will we know our roles ? »

« Your monopads,and Miaya,normally,I transfered the monopad into your giant tablet,or at least the data,so I should have made an app that turns your tablet into a monopad mode,now,for the rules,no one can say what their roles are,or they will instantly be out of the game,you can't watch what the role of the person next to you is,or you'll be out of the game,and you will have to close your eyes when it's not your turn,except in the day period,for the werewolves,you will have a private chat on your monopad and will be able to vote who you want to eliminate on it,is that clear for everyone ? »

We all thought the game was pretty hard and fun,but what we didn't know was why,why did Monokuma organize such a game ?

« I have a question for you,bear,what's the prize for the winners ? You said there was something the winner or winners would win,right ? »

« That's right ! The winner or winners will have the right to get out with one person of their choice ! »

Silence,we looked at him in utter confusion,even Gonta,which meant it was actually really a shock.

« What ? We can get out of here just by winning a stupid game ? »

« Well I'll tell you why,because the next motives are going to be so damn painful that you won't be sane anymore ! That's why I'm doing that ! »

« You can't actually be serious,right ? »

« Of course I am ! Why wouldn't I be ?! »

« You just played with us so many times and now you offer us freedom,why ? »

« Because I want to,dumbass ! Now,I won't ask again,who's ready to play ?! »

I looked around and saw some intense looks on everyone,I knew it would be one hell of a game,but for some reason,I knew I still wouldn't get out,I had a strange feeling that I would still be trapped here.

« I think we all are,Monokuma. »

« Okay then,lights off and red creepy lights on ! »

Every lights of the gym were now red,making the atmosphere kinda horrifying.

* * *

**MONOKUMA'S POINT OF VIEW**

« The roles will be sent to you right now ! »

Everyone looked at their monopads as they had a notification,some had bored looks,probably people that were villagers or some that didn't want to be a werewolf,I took out a tablet with everyone's roles on it,the simple villagers were Mondo,Miu,Taeko,Yasuhiro,Makoto,Kirumi,Tenko,Korekyio,Keebo and Mukuro,the classic werewolves were Shuichi and Kaito,the big bad wolf was ironically Gonta,the black werewolf was Angie and the white werewolf was Maki,she was determined to win,that was for sure,the assassin was Ryoma and he hated that,Kaede was the hunter,but she seemed quite happy with it,the clairvoyant was Sayaka,the chatty clairvoyant was Himiko,the witch ws Miaya,the little girl was Toko,Chihiro was the guardian,he thought that,even if it was a game,at least he could be useful for once,the survivor was Sakura,which seemed to suit her,apparently,cupid was Rantaro,for some reason,and the angel was Tsumugi,Monokuma then told everyone to close their eyes and they did.

« Cupid will now wake up. »

Rantaro raised his head up and had a little smile.

« So,who will you make love each other ? »

He didn't have any idea about who he would choose,so he just randomly picked Angie and Sayaka,who were now a couple that has to win alone.

« I will now touch the two in couple to make them wake up after cupid felt asleep,they will have a private chat for themselves and will be able to discuss in private. »

Angie and Sayaka then raised their heads up to see that they were chosen to be in couple,Sayaka should have received a message from Angie saying she is the black werewolf and she responded that she was the clairvoyant,then they promised themselves to try their best,I knew it wouldn't happen.

« The couple will now fall asleep and the guardian will wake up. »

Chihiro looked up to me,I asked him who he wanted to protect and Chihiro decided to protect Makoto,since he helped him get better more than anyone,he swore to protect Shuichi in the next turn,as he helped him get better as well.

« The survivor will have to wake up. »

Sakura raised her head.

« Will you protect yourself or not ? »

Sakura nodded,which means she protected herself.

« Okay,the clairvoyant will now wake up. »

Sayaka raised her head and choose to check out Korekiyo,who was a villager.

« The chatty clairvoyant will wake up. »

Himiko raised her head and checked Makoto,who is a villager.

« The chatty clairvoyant checked someone who is a villager,the werewolves will now wake up,little girl,be careful. »

Shuichi,Kaito,Angie,Gonta and Maki all opened their eyes and began typing on their monopads,even though Gonta had a hard time to do it.

Maki: « Should we take out the smartest first ? »

Shuichi: « Probably not,it would raise suspicion on the ones having those ideas,and most likely you,Maki. »

Kaito: « Can't we just choose already ? Someone like Yasuhiro or Keebo could do the trick for now,right ? »

Gonta: « Gonta thinks no one has to be eliminated. »

Angie: « Personally,I think making it short for someone like Himiko or Chihiro would put suspicion on people like Korekiyo or Makoto,ending the smartest one first is what atua told me to do ! »

Kaito: « Still going with your atua thingy ? But still,you're right,we should do that,right,I suggest Himiko,so that Korekiyo goes down first. »

Maki: « And here I thought you would slow me down,it's actually quite smart,let's go with that. »

Gonta: « I see,friends smart,but why friend Himiko ? »

Shuichi: « Don't worry about it,Gonta,it's just a game,no one will really die,I'm sure Himiko would understand why we did that. »

Gonta: « Oh,then Gonta guess it okay,then. »

« So is it your vote,then ? »

They nodded.

« Okay,the werewolves will now sleep again and the big bad wolf will wake up once more. »

Gonta raised his head again.

« Will you infect the person you decided to kill,or will you not ? »

Gonta shaked his head to say no.

« Okay,you can now sleep,and the black werewolf will wake up. »

Angie send a message to Sayaka,to ask her who she should try to kill for this turn,since they were a couple,so Sayaka told her to eliminate Sakura,since she would be a big threat to them,and so she did.

« Is that your final decision ? »

Angie nodded happily.

« Okay,then sleep,the white werewolf can now wake up. »

Maki was now looking at me.

« Will you kill one of your friends ? »

Maki made a cross with her arms.

« Okay,you can now sleep,the assassin will wake up. »

Ryoma raised his head,completely annoyed and pointed at Makoto before I could even speak.

« Is that your decision ? »

Ryoma made a little thumbs up and I nodded.

« Okay,the witch will now wake up. »

Miaya raised her head and looked at me.

« You can choose to use your life potion,you can save one person only or kill one,make the right decision. »

I was pointing at Makoto,Sakura and Himiko to design the ones who would die next turn,and decided to save Himiko.

« Okay,then everyone can now wake up,it's the morning,and no one died by god's freaking luck,and when I say luck,well damn,that sure was luck,so,you can now share your opinions and talk about potential suspects. »

« Monokuma,can we know who has been made a target in the first turn ? »

« Normally,the supposed victims should have had a notification saying that they were attacked this night. »

« Ah,so I got attacked. »

« I was as well. »

« Why me ? »

« The three of you survived ? How is that even possible ? I mean,it would mean that one of you is the survivor and that the witch saved someone,but you're telling me the guardian got lucky or something ? »

« What did you think I was talking about when I said that you were all damn lucky ? »

« So I just figured that out ? »

« So it would mean that they are all innocent,or one of them is a werewolf who got protected from the white werewolf. »

« Well,it's most likely not the case,it would be too suspicious if the white wolf decided to take down one wolf on the first night. »

« True,but we can't throw out that possibility either,maybe it really happened. »

« Yeah,but we still have to vote,you know ? »

« Well we can just take someone randomly,it wouldn't really be fair,but no one is suspicious right now,so… »

« We could do that,but who's going to decide ? »

« Well one of you can just go on the middle of the circle,close his eyes and start spinning with a finger pointing forward and someone will say stop. »

« That's pretty much not a bad idea,but who will ? »

« I dunno,like,Chihiro ? »

« H-huh ?! Why me ?! »

« I don't have any idea why,but just go in the middle and spin ! »

« O-okay… »

Chihiro did as told,he started spinning and closed his eyes while pointing forward and Monokuma shouted him to stop,so he did,and it pointed to Tenko.

« Oh come on,of all people,why me ?! »

« I'm s-sorry Tenko,I didn't mean to ! »

« Well,Tenko is out of the game and she was a villager,now I will ask the village to fall asleep and the guardian will wake up. »

Chihiro raised his head up,looking proud but still sad for Tenko,who was now watching the game in it's fullest.

« Well,you did a good job last night,who will you decide to protect next,since you can't protect the same person twice. »

Chihiro pointed at Shuichi,his mind was already made,after all.

« Is that your final word ? »

Chihiro nodded,looking so proud of himself.

« The survivor will now wake up. »

Sakura raised her head.

« Will you protect yourself or not ? »

Sakura made a thumbs down.

« Okay then,the clairvoyant can now wake up. »

Sayaka looked at everyone,wanting to know who she would check and pointed at Himiko,who is the chatty clairvoyant and then sent a message to tell Angie that they shouldn't eliminate her right away,but she could still kill Korekiyo if she wanted to,and Angie responded with a little smiley that had his tongue out.

« The chatty clairvoyant will now wake up. »

Himiko pointed at Chihiro for whatever reason.

« Is that your final decision ? »

Himiko nodded.

« The chatty clairvoyant checked someone who is the guardian. »

Chihiro was surprised and gasped a little.

« The werewolves will now wake up,it's your time to shine,little girl.»

The five of them looked at each other and looked at everyone else to see who could be the little girl and saw no one acting suspicious,so they began typing.

Gonta: « Did friends saw Toko move too ? Or is it Gonta ? »

Kaito: « Wait,you saw Toko move ? »

Shuichi: « I think she might be the little girl,good job,Gonta. »

Maki: « Gonta has an incredible view,he wouldn't have discovered so many species of bugs if it was the contrary,so seeing someone move is nothing for him,but still,good job,Gonta. »

Angie: « Atua is proud of you,Gonta ! »

Gonta: « Thank you,friends,Gonta happy ! »

Kaito: « Well,are we voting Toko in the honor of Gonta ? »

Maki: « We sure are. »

« Is that your final decision ? »

They all nodded.

« Okay then,the werewolves fall asleep but the big bad wolf will wake up again. »

Gonta was now looking at me.

« Will you infect the person you decided to kill or not ? »

Gonta shaked his head.

« The black werewolf will now wake up. »

Angie sent a message to tell Sayaka who were the other werewolves,and asked her who they should kill this turn and Sayaka told her to attack Mukuro or Makoto,since they were smart,so she went for Makoto.

« Is that your final decision ? »

The couple nodded.

« Okay,the white werewolf can wake up. »

Maki made a cross with her arms without even looking at me.

« Okay,the assassin will now wake up. »

Ryoma still pointed Makoto,not even bothering to look at him.

« Okay then,the witch will wake up. »

Miaya looked up.

« Now,you can only kill,so will you kill,or will you not,and the victim are them. »

I pointed at the victims,and decided to kill no one this turn.

« Okay,the village will now wake up,the angel is now a villager and Makoto and Toko died,Makoto was a villager and Toko was the little girl,they were killed by the werewolves,but Makoto was the target of both the black werewolf and the assassin. »

« Well,now that some people died,we can actually have new options for the day period,right ? »

« Well,kinda,but who would target Makoto or Toko ? »

« Ryoma would target Makoto. »

« Yup,I definitely would,but I want to get out of here,so I would lower the suspicions on me,why would I target Makoto in this case ? »

« He actually makes a point. »

« But for Toko,what happened ? »

« Maybe the werewolves saw her looking at them or move,so they voted for her ! »

« You really think it's as simple as that ? »

« Well it could be. »

« S-still,I wanted to get out of here too. »

« Well we know that,but we didn't decide who would die. »

« M-maybe you did. »

« Huh,well actually,maybe I did,didn't think about it that way. »

« You are dumb. »

« Thanks for the praise. »

« Now,now,we have to vote,and we won't do the same method we did before,so we have to choose. »

« But we don't know who we have to choose ! »

« Just take the most suspicious one already ! »

« It would be Ryoma,right ? »

« It would be. »

« No ! Friend Ryoma not mean ! Gonta trust friend Ryoma ! »

« Heh,thanks kid. »

« Come on,just choose already ! »

« If only one person votes,is that considered fair ? »

« Do what you want ! »

« Okay,then I vote Kaito. »

« Huh,wait what ?! »

« So you execute Kaito ? Okay then,Kaito is dead and was a classic werewolf ! »

« Wait a second,why am I dead ?! She only voted alone ! »

« Because you were sweating bullets and didn't say a word,so I thought it was you,that's all there is to it. »

« And because you were all too long,so Mukuro decided to vote for you and you died ! »

« That's not even fair ! »

« I don't care,now you're dead,so don't speak anymore. »

« Go to hell. »

« Ahem,the village will now fall asleep. »

Everyone closed their eyes except for the four victims,Makoto was surprisingly calm,for someone who had siblings out there and lost a chance to get out of here,even though he had more chances since three of his friends were still in.

« The guardian will wake up. »

Chihiro looked a bit disappointed from his previous turn,but still determined to save someone this turn and decided to protect himself because he had a feeling he would get attacked.

« The survivor can wake up. »

Sakura decided to protect herself.

« Is it your final choice ? »

Sakura nodded.

« The clairvoyant can wake up. »

Sayaka took her monopad and asked Angie who she should check,and Angie said that atua wanted to check Ryoma,so she did and found out that he was playing smart as the assassin,she told Angie he was the assassin,so she said that atua wanted to eliminate him in the morning,since they couldn't hurt him in the night.

« You can now sleep and the chatty clairvoyant can wake up. »

Himiko decided to check Maki.

« The chatty clairvoyant checked someone who was the white werewolf. »

Maki didn't react at that,but knew she wouldn't win if they didn't eliminate the chatty clairvoyant in this round.

« The werewolves will now wake up. »

The four remaining werewolves woke up and Angie told them to eliminate Himiko.

Shuichi: « Why Himiko again ? Shouldn't we choose someone else ? »

Maki: « Do you know something we don't,Angie ? »

Angie: « Atua told me that she was the chatty clairvoyant ! »

Shuichi: « Are you sure about that ? I mean,if she is,then she still could be useful. »

Angie: « Maybe,but I can't kill twice anymore,so we have to eliminate her,atua said so ! »

Gonta: « So friend Angie is black werewolf ? »

Maki: « Are you trying to save the white werewolf ? »

Shuichi: « I think she is. »

Angie: « Yes,of course,we still might need the white werewolf,after all ! »

Gonta: « So we vote for friend Himiko ? »

Shuichi: « Seems like it. »

« Is that your final decision ? »

The four nodded.

« Then it's settled,the werewolves will now go to sleep and the big bad wolf will wake up once more. »

Gonta shaked his head before I could speak.

« Okay then,the black werewolf will wake up,and will fall asleep right away,since he can't kill twice anymore,but the white werewolf will wake up. »

Maki made a cross with her arms,she didn't want to kill any of the other werewolves for now.

« Okay,the assassin will wake up,then. »

Ryoma raised his head up and Makoto raised his middle finger at him,making Ryoma smirk,he pointed at Mukuro,making Makoto want to strangle him,making Ryoma smirk again.

« Is that your final choice ? »

Ryoma made a thumbs up before closing his eyes.

« Okay,the witch can now wake up. »

Miaya looked at me.

« So,here are the victims,you cannot save,but you can kill,who will you end ? »

Miaya shaked her head,saying she didn't wanted to kill anyone.

« Okay,the village can now wake up,and unfortunately,we lost Himiko and Mukuro,Himiko was the chatty clairvoyant and was killed by the werewolves but Mukuro was a villager and got killed by the assassin,what a sad end,don't you think ? »

« Ryoma clearly is the assassin,Makoto and Mukuro wouldn't have been targeted otherwise. »

« You're only saying that because you want me to be out of the game. »

« No,I'm saying that because by putting suspicion on yourself,you're trying to convince us it's not you,and you're smart enough to do that. »

« Maybe I am,but what does that change ? »

« Well,for this one,I think I'll side with Maki,that would be quite logic if you think about it. »

« Atua told me to trust Maki,nyahahaha ! »

« Well,because she's my friend and that I don't like Ryoma,I will side with her. »

« Well four against the rest,that's positive,and if you want to eliminate me,then do something,but don't say I didn't warn you. »

« Not afraid of you. »

« So,there's four votes against Ryoma,does anyone else want to vote for anyone ? »

« I'm voting against Maki,she's most like the white werewolf and she's trying to make everyone forget that she could have been discovered quickly,that's why she's voting for me. »

« You're just trying to save your sorry ass. »

« Says who ? »

« Me. »

« Well,we now have six votes against Ryoma and five against Maki,anyone else wants to join in ? »

No one responded,so I announced that Ryoma was executed.

« And guess what ? He really was the assassin. »

« Dammit,you got me. »

« See ? It was obviously you. »

« I would have been alive if I eliminated you before. »

« You would have been,but you didn't do that. »

« The village will now fall asleep. »

Everyone closed their eyes.

« The guardian will now wake up. »

Chihiro pointed at Kirumi,since the werewolves went for the smart people,they would surely go for her next.

« The survivor will now wake up. »

Sakura didn't protect herself.

« The clairvoyant will now wake up. »

Sayaka asked Angie who she should check again,and Angie told her to check Kaede,and so she did,and told Angie that she was the hunter so maybe they shouldn't kill her.

« The werewolves will now wake up. »

Gonta: « Gonta think we should eliminate witch this round,but who witch ? »

Shuichi: « The witch could be Celeste,Korekiyo or Kirumi,since they didn't kill anyone yet and are trying to figure out who could be a werewolf,or Miaya,since discovering secrets and hidden truth is kinda a part of her actual job. »

Maki: « I think we should take the safe option and eliminate Miaya,she most likely is the witch. »

Angie: « Atua said she was the witch,and that next turn we should infect someone,so whoever is the big bad wolf,if you don't die until next turn,then infect someone. »

Gonta: « Gonta will infect next turn,promise to friend Angie. »

Angie: « Thank you,Gonta,atua really appreciates your help ! »

Shuichi: « So,Miaya is our victim this turn ? »

Maki: « She is,so we end our turn here. »

« Is that your final answer ? »

They nodded.

« The werewolves will now fall asleep,only for the big bad wolf to wake up again. »

Gonta shaked his head again.

« Okay,the white werewolf will now wake up. »

Maki made a cross with her arms again.

« The witch will now wake up. »

Miaya looked at me and I pointed her as the victim,so she decided to throw her potion at Maki,since she most likely was the white werewolf.

« The village will now wake up without Miaya and Maki,Miaya was the witch and she killed Maki,who was the white werewolf,her and her partners killed Miaya. »

« Well,guess I won't get out,then. »

« Sorry,I just played my role. »

« Don't be sorry about that,it's not your fault,anyone could have been at your place. »

« So,who could be a werewolf ? »

« Maybe someone that doesn't talk to not be seen within the whole game ? Like Tsumugi and Rantaro ? »

« Huh ? Me ? I just don't know what to say. »

« Well,I just don't think it's necessary for me to talk,my opinion wouldn't be of much help. »

« If you have something to say,then say it,at least you would be less suspicious. »

« You really think it's a good idea ? »

« Of course ! Go on,everyone is listening. »

« Well,I think I figured most of the roles of everyone,and I think it would be kinda accurate,in the first day period,Makoto,Himiko and Sakura were the targets but were saved,and since Himiko and Makoto were saved but are now eliminated,we can safely assume Sakura is the survivor,so a neutral,and that it wouldn't serve to anyone to kill her,and when Himiko checked the guardian earlier,Chihiro gasped out of surprise,so we could think he is the guardian,then there is Korekiyo,who didn't say a thing from the start,and would most likely be a werewolf or a villager,like Tsumugi,even though I think Tsumugi wasn't a villager at first,so she is the only neutral villager,and it wouldn't help anyone to kill her either,and for the rest,well,there is still the couple,I don't know their roles,but they might be a good and bad couple,if you know what I mean. »

Everyone was looking at him fully surprised to see that he clearly was very smart.

« Wow,it might even be true,but you seem to know a lot about the couple,maybe you are the cupid ? »

« Maybe. »

« Well then,should we vote ? »

« Well yeah,but again,who are we voting for ? »

« Well,you heard our genius,Korekiyo is most likely a werewolf ! »

« He said he could be a villager as well. »

« I am not a werewolf,I can assure you that,I am but a mere villager. »

« Well at least you spoke once in the game. »

« You would make a grave mistake if you decide to eliminate me now. »

« Maybe,but you're the most suspicious right now. »

« Oh well,do what you want,I do not care,I knew I would not be out today. »

« Well,the votes decided,and Korekiyo,a villager,as been executed by the majority. »

« Damn,we failed again ! »

« The village will now fall asleep and the guardian will wake up. »

Chihiro protected himself,since the werewolves knew who he was,he wasn't safe anymore.

« The survivor will wake up. »

Sakura didn't protect herself this time,she still had one protection against the werewolves,but knew she would probably not have to use it anymore.

« The clairvoyant will wake up. »

Sayaka checked Keebo,who was a villager and told it to Angie,who told Sayaka she would try to make one of the villagers die.

« The werewolves will now wake up. »

Gonta: « Who is friend Gonta will infect ? »

Shuichi: « We probably should infect Kaede,she doesn't talk much since the start and probably is something like the hunter or a villager. »

Angie: « Yes,Kaede is the hunter,atua said so ! »

Shuichi: « So we're voting for Kaede. »

« Is that your final answer ? »

They nodded.

« So,the werewolves will fall asleep and the big bad wolf will wake up. »

Gonta infected Kaede.

« The big bad wolf will fall asleep and I will wake up the infected. »

Monokuma touched Kaede's shoulder,making her jump a little,but she now understood she had been infected.

« The infected will still have his normal role despite being affected and will now wake up with the werewolves when I call them,and now,the village will wake up without any death this time. »

« Well it sure was a safer night. »

« Not really,since there was someone infected it makes four against seven,and we could lose if we aren't careful. »

« But there's thirteen people left,how can it only be four against seven ? »

« Because there is two neutrals. »

« Ah,right,I forgot about that,so,we have to find a werewolf on this turn,right ? »

« Well,kinda,or we are practically sure to lose. »

« Gonta,can I ask you something ? »

« Yes,friend Celeste ? »

« Are you a werewolf ? »

« Me ? Werewolf ? How did…Gonta is no werewolf ! »

« You just turned yourself in,Gonta,but at least you played really well,you should be proud of yourself. »

« Friend Celeste tricked me ! »

« Well she didn't,she just asked you a question,but that's what makes you even more of a gentleman,you can't lie,and that's a great talent for any human being. »

« Friend Rantaro think so ? »

« Well of course,lying is bad for everyone,and you can't,so you should be proud of yourself to have went this far without lying. »

« Thank,Friend Rantaro ! »

« Well you are the nicest person anyone could meet,you know ? »

« Thank,Friend Ryoma ! »

« If I would have won,I would have gotten you out,you don't deserve to be in this place. »

« So,you all voted for Gonta,right ? »

« Right,Gonta sorry for other friends werewolves,but Gonta still infected friend ! »

« Well,even if I'm not in the game anymore,nice job,Gonta. »

« So,Gonta was executed and was the big bad wolf,the village will now fall asleep,and the guardian will wake up. »

Since Chihiro couldn't protect himself this turn,he decided to protect Sayaka,for no actual reason in particular.

« The survivor will wake up. »

Sakura didn't protect herself.

« The clairvoyant will wake up. »

Sayaka checked Kirumi,and she was a villager,so she told it to Angie,who said she'd try to maybe kill the guardian,Chihiro.

« The werewolves will now wake up. »

Kaede raised her head to see that the werewolves were Angie and Shuichi.

Shuichi: « So,what's your role,Kaede ? »

Angie: « Atua said Kaede is the hunter,so she has to be ! »

Kaede: « Well,you're right,I'm the hunter,who should I kill if I die ? »

Shuichi: « Who you want,we don't really care,but what we care about is who we will kill this night. »

Angie: « Chihiro,since he is the guardian,and atua thinks he protected someone else this night. »

Kaede: « So you're saying now is the good moment to eliminate him ? »

Angie: « This is what atua thinks ! »

Shuichi: « Then maybe we should listen to Angie and atua and eliminate him. »

« Is that your final choice ? »

The three of them nodded.

« The werewolves will wake up as well as the village except for Chihiro,who couldn't stand the night. »

« Oh no,I knew I shouldn't have protected myself two rounds before. »

« Yes,Chihiro was the guardian,and was killed by the werewolves. »

« You did a good work,Chihiro,I'm sorry you couldn't do it until the end. »

« D-don't worry,I'm not t-too bothered about it. »

« So,who will be the executed today ? »

« Well,no offense,but Miu,you didn't say much from the start,did you ? »

« You know why I don't want to talk too much to you all. »

« Yes,I know,but still,we know you want to get out of here,probably more than anyone,but still,if you really want to get out of here,you have to defend yourself. »

« I'm not a werewolf,there,you happy ? »

« Very,but if you aren't,then who is ? »

« Can't you be one and you're tricking us from the start ? »

« Come on,he proved he was cupid a long time ago. »

« Couldn't he just say that to make you all think he is ? Please,everyone could say that the couple is one that has to win alone,you know ? »

« She's pretty much stating facts,here. »

« That's why he would try to eliminate everyone who is important,to win with the werewolves since he is one. »

« Well you can vote for me,I don't mind,but I'm pretty sure it won't work out for you all in the end. »

« You know,I don't actually think he's lying,maybe we should rethink about it ? »

« Hmph,do what you want,I'm just trying to get out of here. »

« Well,not to offend you,Shuichi,but aren't you a werewolf ? »

« I can assure you I'm not,I want to get out of here as much as everyone,and I'll do anything to win,but I'm not a werewolf. »

« If you say so,and you,Sayaka ? »

« No,I'm not one,but I'm still useful to the innocents for now. »

« Oh,I think I know what you are,and I think I know exactly what will happen next. »

« Wait,really ? »

« We'll see. »

« So,who are we voting for ? »

« Kaede. »

« Wait,what ? »

« Nothing makes her suspicious at all ! Why do you want to vote for her ? »

« She isn't suspicious because she's the infected,I'm sure of it. »

« How can you be so sure,Celes ? »

« A feeling,that's all there is to it,and I love to gamble when the situation is critical. »

« I think we should take that gamble,at least I think so. »

« So,are you voting for Kaede ? »

« Yes,and the others as well. »

« But I'm not the infected ! »

« Well,the votes have decided by majority that Kaede,the infected hunter,has been eliminated. »

« Oh well,sorry Celes,but I'm taking you with me. »

« I…didn't think about that. »

« In his last breath,the hunter took down Celeste,a simple villager,the village will now sleep and the clairvoyant will wake up. »

Sayaka decided to check Mondo,who was a villager and didn't say a word since the beginning,which was weird for him to be silent for so long,so she told Angie that Mondo was a villager.

« The werewolves will now wake up. »

Shuichi: « So,Angie,who are we eliminating ? »

Angie: « Atua says we should take Keebo,Mondo or Rantaro,most likely Rantaro since he his very smart. »

Shuichi: « I agree,but don't you feel down ? I mean,if we get out,and even if we win,it will be cruel to pick someone,I just can't imagine myself having to choose someone to get out of here. »

Angie: « Don't feel down,Shuichi,we don't have a choice,atua says I will probably lose,either way,but he doesn't want me to lose,it will only be like that,so don't be depressed,just play,and play until the end without losing your determination to win,okay Shuichi ? »

Shuichi: « Thank you Angie,I will do everything to win,so,are we taking down Rantaro ? »

Angie: « Atua said you became much more confident,and I think it's great,let's go with that option. »

« So,is that your final choice ? »

They nodded.

« The village will wake up without Rantaro,a great player in this game,he was the cupid. »

« Well,there isn't a lot of us left,now,the only ones who didn't say a word are Keebo and Mondo,well,Keebo talked a little,but you,Mondo ? You didn't say a word since you entered the gym,is there something going on ? »

« Huh ? No,not really,I just…can't think about anything else than what happened with Kiyotaka and all,sorry. »

« It's okay,but are you a werewolf ? Sorry,I just want to win with everyone else. »

« Yeah,I know that,but I think we just didn't find something yet,you know,it keeps bugging me,but it's about what said Celes after she interrogated Sayaka,she said knew what she was and what was going to happen,and Sayaka said she was useful to us,but in this case,it means she has the last important role remaining,like,the clairvoyant,but she didn't speak much since the beginning,so wouldn't that mean that she's in couple with one of the werewolves and she's giving the werewolf information ? »

« That could be the case,but then who would be the werewolf ? »

« I dunno,maybe I'm wrong,but Angie,are you a werewolf ? »

« I might be a werewolf,why ? »

« Because,I dunno,you just keep looking at Sayaka since the start of the game and you keep your monopad close to you,so it's just my opinion,but I think you're in couple with Sayaka and you're trying to win alone. »

« Then if you think so,vote ! »

« Well,okay,I vote for Angie,then. »

« So,four people followed you,the majority decided to execute Angie,who was the black werewolf and was in couple with the clairvoyant,Sayaka,you did really well,you two,I've never actually seen a couple get this far in a game,that was impressive,but now,there is one werewolf left,five innocents left and two neutrals left,who will win ? But in the meantime,the village will fall asleep,and the werewolf will wake up. »

While Shuichi was going to vote for Keebo,the other werewolves were encouraging him.

« You can do it,you're the strongest werewolf in town ! »

« You actually went far,you can't lose now. »

« Gonta want friend werewolf to win ! »

« You can do it,you're really strong. »

« Remember what atua and I told you,play with your full potential,and you will win ! »

Shuichi nodded and smiled proudly and voted for Keebo.

« So,the village will wake up,and Keebo,a villager,has been brought down,now,try and find that werewolf. »

« Shuichi,could you be the last werewolf ? »

« I already told everyone I wasn't. »

« But it doesn't mean you can't be. »

« It's true,it doesn't mean I'm not,but I just want you all to trust me,okay ? »

« But if you're not the werewolf,then who is it ? »

« Well I dunno,but it sure isn't me ! »

« Yasuhiro,why are you saying that like it's certain ? »

« Because I know I'm not the werewolf,why ? »

« Really ? Are you sure about that ? »

« Of course I'm sure,what,if you want me to show you my card,here ! »

Yasuhiro threw his card at Shuichi,and I slapped my own head.

« Yasuhiro,you're eliminated from the game,you dumbass,I told everyone at the beginning of the game we couldn't reveal our role ! »

« Oh shit,I forgot ! »

« Shuichi,please throw him his card back. »

« Okay. »

« Well,Yasuhiro made you lose a turn and he was a villager,so good night,and the werewolf can now wake up. »

« Oh man,I'm so dumb… »

« I can confirm,so,werewolf,who do you want to kill ? »

Shuichi pointed at Mondo,since he was dangerous at this point.

« Okay,the village wakes up without Mondo,a simple villager,who made it far into the game,but unfortunately died at the hands of the last werewolf. »

« I am sorry Shuichi,but I think you might be the last werewolf,if you really were not,the werewolf would have killed you,so I vote for you. »

« Well,sorry you feel that way,but then,I'll vote for you,Kirumi. »

« Miu,Tsumugi,Sakura,vote for whoever you want,it will be your votes that will determine the outcome of the game,choose wisely. »

« You know,I think it might be Shuichi,because earlier,he made a little speech about not being the werewolf,and well,that's not like him,so I'm with ya,Kirumi ! »

« I'll vote for Kirumi,because Shuichi just makes me think he'll win,no matter the side he is on. »

« Sakura,your vote could determine the winner of the game,who are you siding with ? »

« It really is hard to choose… »

Everyone was looking at Sakura,wanting to know the outcome of this game,would Shuichi the werewolf win,or would Kirumi and Miu the villagers be the ones to claim the victory ?

« So,Sakura ? Who are you siding with ? In any case,you're going home. »

« Well,the little speech of Shuichi earlier in the game left me doubtful,and Kirumi seems to know what she is doing,so I will be voting against Shuichi. »

« Does anyone want to change their vote ? »

No one responded.

« Will that be our final answer from everyone ? »

Everyone nodded,and Monokuma looked at them a last time to be sure.

« Okay then,the majority decided to execute Shuichi,who was the last werewolf alive,the remaining innocents won the game ! Damn,that was intense ! I love this game ! »

« We…won ? Does that mean I'm out of this place ? For real ? »

« Yup ! And you get to choose who you will take with you ! »

Miu started to cry of happiness,she could get out of here without having to kill anyone,why wouldn't she be happy ?

« But be careful,once you said a name,you cannot take it back,so be careful about who you choose. »

« H-hey,Monokuma ? »

« What is it ? Do you want me to come with you on the outside world ? I would gladly do that ! »

« N-no,that's not that,can I give my reward to Shuichi ? »

Everyone was now looking at Tsumugi like she was insane.

« D-don't take me wrong,I want to get out of here as much as everyone else,but I don't deserve that reward. »

« You won the game ! Of course you earned it ! Are you crazy ?! »

« No,I didn't do anything to help anyone,when he gave everything he could to win and was simply amazing during the entire game. »

« Then why don't you go out of the school with him ? »

« Because I…I have nowhere to go,I don't even have a home anymore ! My entire family hates me ! I don't want to go out there yet ! »

Tsumugi was crying as hard as she could.

« But,why did you say it was for your family when you tried to k-»

« Because I was lying to myself,that's why ! I don't want to get out of here,I want to stay here ! At least here I can eat,sleep,and even talk normally with people,what can't I enjoy here ?! »

« Tsumugi,if it can make you feel better,I will take your reward,okay ? »

Shuichi approached Tsumugi and putted a hand on her shoulder.

« You know,if you asked us,we could easily take you home with us,anyone would do that for you,you're our friend after all,but if you want me to take that reward for you,then I will gladly do it. »

« Yes,please just take it,and don't tell me you're getting out with me,I don't want to. »

« Are you sure about this ? »

« I am. »

« Then I will get out with someone else,we will come to rescue you all,okay ? »

« I…believe you. »

« Okay then,I don't have all day,so please choose quickly,Shuichi,it seems like Kirumi is getting out with Makoto,what a surprise,and Sakura with Tenko,Shuichi,Miu,you're the only one left to choose,do it fast,please. »

« Chihiro ! »

« Shuichi ? W-what is it ? Shouldn't you be c-choosing someone to get out of here ? »

« I just did,you. »

« W-wait,me ? Why ? There is m-more interesting and important people than me here… »

« I don't care,I took care of you since practically the beginning,and I've grown to like you,not like that,of course,but still,I just want to help you,you don't deserve to be here,so I'm getting you out. »

« A-are you sure ? »

« Of course I am,are we going to take our stuff ? »

« Y-yes,can you help me ? »

« Sure ! »

« Hey,where are you two going ? »

« Well,we're going to take our stuff,and I choose Chihiro to get out,can't we take our stuff ? »

« Well,you can,there is some suitcases in the storage room if you want. »

« Really ? »

« Yeah,but be quick,as I told you,I don't have all day ! »

« Okay ! »

Shuichi and Chihiro ran out of the gym to go get their stuff phacked while Monokuma heard something interesting from Makoto and Kirumi's direction.

« Kirumi,I told you to pick one of the girls,please do it. »

« They would not let me,Makoto,they want you to be out of here to try and find the kids you talked to me about,and I made a promise to you,I will help you take care of them,that is my duty,they also told Sakura to take someone else than them,and that they will get out no matter what. »

Makoto sighed.

« Those three,they will never change,won't they ? »

« We will probably not. »

« Girls,I swear,why won't any of you listen to me for once ? »

« Because like Komaru would say,shut up and stop trying to be the leader for once. »

« That's Komaru alright,promise me none of you will kill or die until we get back,okay ? »

« Of course we can promise you that,we won't kill or die,promised. »

« Well,let's go take our stuff,then. »

« Of course. »

Makoto and Kirumi then got out of the gym to prepare everything they needed to prepare,as well as Sakura and Tenjoy,but there was still someone that didn't choose anyone to get out of the school with,Miu couldn't decide who should get out the most with her.

« Miu,decide quickly,or you will get out alone. »

« But I don't know who I can choose. »

« Can I do that for you ? »

Ryoma approached the Ultimate Inventor and pointed at someone.

« Take Gonta with you,we both know he doesn't deserve to be here. »

« But… »

« Ryoma is right,someone like him should get out of here as quickly as possible. »

Now it was Kaito's turn to approach her,and after that,it was Tsumugi,and Maki,and Kaede,and everyone else that didn't go prepare their stuff except Gonta to tell her to get him out,even Miaya,who has been here for two days,and Himiko,who was badly injured,and would need to get out of here,but instead,they all choose Gonta,the perfect and innocent Gonta,and since everyone wanted him to get out of here,she agreed,and went to see Gonta.

« Hey,Gonta ! »

« Friend Miu ? Do friend need help ? »

« You're coming with me,we're getting out of here together. »

« H-huh ?! But Gonta need to be here for party to make everyone smile ! »

« Gonta,just look at everyone,they all want to get you out of here because they all like you. »

Gonta turned around to see everyone smiling at him and making him a thumbs up.

« You did it,Gonta,you made everyone smile again,so do everyone a favor,make them even more happy and come with me,okay ? »

Gonta started to tear up from joy,he accomplished his main goal,he made everyone smile again,and Ryoma approached him,smiling.

« See,kid,even if I told you it would be hard to make me happy,well you did it,and you will be the first person I will be sad not to see anymore in three years,since we apparently lost two years of our memory,get out of here,and enjoy your life,I don't care what you're going to do,just enjoy the outside world,at least for me,got that ? »

« Friend Ryoma… »

Gonta took Ryoma in his arms and hugged him,and even if it was rare,Ryoma did as well,and when he got down,he asked something to Gonta.

« Brofist ? »

Ryoma pointed his fist at Gonta,so he got on his knee and putted his fist on Ryoma's.

« Gonta will miss you all,friends ! Gonta won't forget anyone ! »

« Heh,we won't forget you either,gentleman. »

Ryoma was clearly crying,and he didn't hide it,as it was from joy,Gonta and Ryoma were crying together,but still smiling.

« Come on,you two,you have to get going,even if I really find that actually beautiful ! »

Even I was crying,but it was fake,like always,while Miu and Gonta were going to go take suitcases,everyone was waving goodbye at them,even Korekiyo,and they all said goodbye at the same time,while Ryoma made them a sign to say OK with his hand,still while crying.

« Well kids,it was emotional,but I have to let you all here for a moment,I need to go open the door to them,but still,no one can follow me,you know what will happen if you do. »

« Yeah,we know,and I hope you know that they will defeat you if we don't. »

« Just shut up and enjoy those three next days. »

« Three ? »

I disappeared of the gym and went to the entrance,leaving a little cloud of smoke behind myself.

* * *

**MAKOTO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« Alterkuma,are you ready ? »

« Always,controller,are you sure about taking me with you ? »

« Of course I am,you will be very useful to us. »

« Then I am glad to go on a journey with you. »

« And you,Kirumi,are you ready to go ? »

« I am,and I hope everyone else is. »

« I think they will be fine,though I wonder who Miu and Shuichi took with them,I didn't see Shuichi leave when he apparently did. »

« He took Chihiro with him,at least,it was what I saw. »

« So the little guy is getting out,huh ? »

« Apparently,but I do not know about who Miu choose,well,we will see. »

« You know,even if we're getting out of here and all,and it's great,actually,eight of us out of this damn school,it's amazing,but it feels like something we couldn't have imagined is waiting for us outside these doors,I just can't put my finger on what. »

« Do you think it has a connection to our lost memories ? »

« I'm pretty sure there is one between those two things. »

Kirumi and I got out of the room and went to the entrance of the school,where it all began,and where it all ends.

« So,you two are here,huh ? »

« Monokuma. »

« Well,I see you're taking Alterkuma with you,I was pretty sure you would do that,so I cutted any connection he had with me and the school,well,except for the connections he had with the two other bears,this connection can't be disabled,or every Monokuma would would be deactivated. »

« So,where are the others ? »

« Preparing their stuff,and you,how many weapons did you take in that massive suitcase ? »

« All I needed to have for my working equipment as an assassin,if I'm out of here,I might as well take everything I need to have to be professional until the end. »

« I see,well,here comes Chihiro and Shuichi,well guys,you were the first to get out of the gym,how come you didn't arrive here first ? »

« Chihiro had trouble lifting his suitcase all the way over here,so I had to help him,that's all. »

« Don't worry,once you're out there,you will have all the time you want to train. »

« I w-will finally become w-who I want to be. »

« Even if I'm not really strong,I will help you with that,count on me. »

« Thanks,Shuichi. »

« Well,the two strong girls are here. »

« Well,it didn't take you too long to prepare yourselves,girls. »

« It was not hard to put clothes and bandages on a suitcase,after all. »

« That's right,we don't have to take too much stuff to survive out there,after all ! »

« We just have to wait for our next stars to arrive and you will be able to get out of here ! »

We waited fifteen minutes and they still weren't there,Miu and the person she chose still didn't arrive,what were they doing ?

« Come on,what are they waiting for ? »

« I dunno,I'm looking at the cams,and Miu seems to be taking a lot of her creations on her suitcase,and Gonta is…what the hell is he doing right now ? »

« So Miu choose Gonta ? »

« Well everyone asked her to take him with her,since she didn't know who to pick. »

« Everyone ? »

« Yup,Ryoma even hugged Gonta and they cried happily while doing a brofist,can you believe that ? It was beautiful ! I never cried so hard in my life ! »

« They all loved him that much,huh ? »

« Well,he is the nicest person you can ever meet in your life,that's not really a surprise,if I wouldn't have got out,I think I would have told Tsumugi or Miu to take him with them. »

« I w-would have done the same,I think. »

« Well,that's nice,but what the fuck is he doing ? »

« What he's doing ? You should know,you are the one watching him. »

« Please tell me he isn't actually taking his bugs with him. »

« Wait,he is ? »

« I think he is taking those bugs with him,and...oh my god,he is taking every freaking bugs. »

After something like thirty minutes,Miu and Gonta finally arrived with their suitcases,Miu had two of those and she seemed to struggle with it,while Gonta had actually four suitcases,two in each hand,and was still offering Miu to help her and take one of her suitcases.

« Well,you sure took your damn time ! »

« Gonta sorry,but Gonta taking friends with Gonta. »

« So you really are taking your bugs with you,huh ? »

« Yes,Gonta take care of insect friends ! »

« Well,just wait for me to arrive ! »

« But you're already here,dumbass. »

« Am I really ? »

My mind darkened at that,I understood that he'd come as the mastermind,not as Monokuma,so I began to open his suitcase and took some kind of taser gun.

« Friend Makoto ? Why taking out taser ? »

« Everyone,get behind me,please. »

« Makoto,what are you doing ? »

« You're coming here as the mastermind,aren't you ? »

« Clever as always,ahoge boy ! »

The door to the hallway opened and a teenager as old as him walked in,her hair was blonde and was formed in two big pigtails,she had blue eyes and had an intense look,for some reason,she was wearing a typical highschool girl uniform,except that this one was pitched black with the skirt being red,she was smiling at them,more like grinning,in any case,but what was the worst thing is that Makoto knew who she was,and he wanted to kill her even more than before,because she betrayed her own sister by putting her into this game.

« You are Junko Enoshima. »

« Clever once again,shorty ! »

« Why are you doing all of that ? »

« Because I can,duh,why are you annoying ? I don't ask you so many questions ! Oh,and don't even try to shoot at me with that thing,you might regret it ! »

« If you die now,everyone will be out of here,why wouldn't I do that ? »

« Because I could easily kill them before you do ! Just have to say one word and then everything goes down ! »

« I will cut your throat before you can say anything. »

« Master,calm down,you know you should not do that,for your sisters. »

« I won't do that if I don't have to. »

« See,listen to the maid,she is quite knowledgeable,aren't you,prime minister ? »

« So you did know that after all. »

« Wait,you're the prime ministrer ?! »

« As a matter of fact,I might be. »

« Come on,we don't care about that,not like it matters anyway ! »

« You have five seconds to release everyone. »

« Five seconds is the time it took me to destroy your memories,you idiot ! I can easily take you down right now ! »

« Friend Makoto ! Stop ! Violence not needed now ! »

« I'm sorry Gonta,it is. »

« No it isn't,look,the door is opening for you little crybabies ! »

In a very loud manner,the door opened,and what the eight of us saw was a vision of terror and chaos,the sky was red,the city was destroyed,people were killing each other,buildings were falling,fire could be seen,explosions could be heard,the world was a giant mess.

« What the fuck is that ?! »

« Insect friends not living in this ! »

« Well,that's the world you all wanted to go out to,so go on,pass that door ! »

« How did you do all of that ?! »

« Power and information,that's how,now get out there before I get mad ! »

« What did you do to the outside world ?! Answer me ! »

« I destroyed it ! I mean,isn't that obvious ? »

« You are a monster,Enoshima. »

« Don't talk like that to the person who has your entire dojo and family hostage ! That's rude,you know ? I never talked to you badly ! Well,I had them hostage,but not anymore ! »

« I do not want to know what you did to them,but you will pay,know it,we will come back for you. »

« We won't have to,she will release everyone right now and that's final. »

« And what if I don't ? »

« Then die. »

I charged the taser gun and aimed at Enoshima,I shot,but before it could get to her,something or someone stood in the way and tossed the ammo away,a guy with red eyes and long black hair with some kind of shield,or more like a piece of a wall.

« Who are you ? »

« Someone you don't want to mess with. »

« Oh real…ly. »

I looked at this guy's eyes,they were blank,there wasn't any meaning in those except for danger,I wasn't scared,but cautious.

« I don't know who you are,but I'll ask you one more time,get everyone out of here,now. »

« Not everyone,you eight is already more than enough,if you wanted more people to get out,then maybe you should have won the game yourself,which would have probably not happened. »

« Ah,my Kamukura,always so intensely intense. »

« If you say so,but you,if you want to survive,I suggest you get out quickly. »

« I can sense it from you,you mean danger,and you smell danger,I don't know how you got that powerful,but I think it would be wise if you made everyone get out right now,I'm not exactly a pushover,and there is the two best martial artists in the world in the room,I don't know for you,but I think we can take you down. »

« Thirty seconds,it's the time I will use to get you all out of here,if you don't do it yourselves,that is. »

« You wish. »

I took a knife in my suitcase and made a sign to Tenko and Sakura to charge once I threw the knife,when I threw it,this guy just caught it with two fingers,but the two martial artists still charged at him,something was telling them to stop,they knew something bad would happen,but unlike Tenko,Sakura didn't stop,and it didn't surprise the guy,so he went around her,I was already here,so Kamukura gripped Sakura's back to be able to kick Makoto on the stomach and easily punched Sakura on the side.

« H-how did he do that ?! »

« Leave,now,or else I'll start the thirty seconds to get you out of here. »

« That's why I love you,my dear Izuru,always so calm and dangerous,you make me orgasm without even touching me ! »

« Shut up,I already told you,I don't love you. »

« But I'll make you. »

« Try that one more time and I'll slice open your throat with my finger. »

« So menacing,I love that ! »

« You two are insane. »

« She is,I'm bored,that's all,but who am I kidding,I'm probably insane,a man that can't feel anything would probably be insane. »

« Just shut up,I don't get anything about what you're talking about,but you need to shut up right now. »

« Even if I needed to,you can't make me,don't you ? So now,I'll start th-»

« Gonta ! You forgot one of your…suitcases… »

We all saw Tsumugi entering the room with a massive suitcase,which seemed heavy,she seemed terrified terrified since Izuru and Enoshima glared at her in a way that was telling her she was going to die slowly and painfully,and,well,she saw the outside world.

« I thought I asked no one to follow those eight,haven't I been clear enough,four eyes ? »

« Leave her out of this,she just wanted to help Gonta by bringing him his suitcase,you cannot blame her for something so meaningless. »

« What is in this suitcase ? »

« I-I don't know,really,I didn't l-look. »

« You really think we're dumb,girl ? Like there's not something important in this shit,who's in there,Ryoma or some other dumbass ? »

« I-I told you,I really d-don't know ! »

« Enoshima,lay one finger on her and I'll make sure to throw you from a cliff. »

« Oh,so scary ! I don't think you understood,I'm not afraid of death,because death embraces me ! »

« Just give me the suitcase,I'll give it to Gonta and then we will get out of here,I know I can't save everyone else today,but let me at least get us out of here. »

« Don't try to be submissive with me,she'll get out as well,after all,none of you have somewhere to go ! Now you don't have any excuses to not get out ! »

« Junko,you know we can just erase her memory. »

« Yup,but I don't feel like doing it,like,this bimbo thinks she can just do what she wants and not take her reward,so that'll teach her,since she don't want to get out of here,then she'll be out of here ! »

« N-no ! I don't want to get out of here ! I want to be out there even less than before ! »

« Do you think they want to be out of here now that they saw the outside world ? Nope,they don't ! »

« I-I don't care ! I won't get out of here ! »

« Hmph,alright,no fun,I'll just erase your memory,but who's in that suitcase ? »

« I-I told you already,I don't know ! I don't even k-know if there really is somebody in there ! »

« Drop the act,Tsumugi,you're not even funny anymore,sheesh,I know Ryoma is in there,how isn't that obvious ? »

« Oh come on,how did you know ? You weren't even looking at the cameras anymore ! »

« Wait a minute,why are you acting so friendly with her,Tsumugi ? »

« Well,I'm on her side,if you hadn't figured out yet,but of course you wouldn't have known,I'm the best comedian the world has ever known ! »

« Really,that's so cliché,please,can't you just say something like fuck you,you're a dumbass ? It would be more funny like that. »

« Oh well then,fuck you,you're a dumbass,I guess. »

« Pfffffff,you really just repeated that ? I can't believe you actually did that ! »

« What,don't like my my sense of humor anymore ? »

« You know I always deaspised it,that's why it's funny ! »

« W-what is even going on anymore ? »

The suitcase was moving and had been ripped apart on the inside,Ryoma went out and actually stabbed Tsumugi in the leg five times,making her fall and shout in pain and twisted pleasure at the same time,Ryoma started to run outside.

« I don't know about you all,but I'm getting out of here,those three freaks aren't going to be so kind in a minute,so run ! »

For a reason,we all listened to him,I quickly closed his suitcase and ran outside while the others were doing the same,even Gonta,Shuichi,Chihiro and Miu,who were speechless,Junko made us a peace sign with her hand and Kamukura looked at us with a very bored look,he turned around and waved at us,Tsumugi was looking like she was enjoying the pain present in her body and looked at us with pure ecstasy,suddenly,the door began to close,they didn't even try to get Ryoma for stabbing Tsumugi,we continued to run,but Chihiro practically couldn't lift his suitcase and fell,I looked at them and told Ryoma to take Chihiro on his back,and he did while I took Chihiro's suitcase.

« My assassin group has a base in town,it probably didn't got attacked,it might not be much,but still enough to keep us safe at the moment,I know you probably don't want to come,but you all have to,so follow me,I know where it's located. »

« Well,even if I hate you and that I hate to say it,it's the only safe place we will have for the moment,so come on,we are going there right now ! »

I started to run and everyone followed,Miu and Shuichi were tired,but still wanted to survive,so they were running as fast as they could,were we all gonna arrive safely to my hideout ? Or were we going to be stopped before we could ? No one could know,and we didn't want to,but we still hoped we could arrive there as fast as we could.


	24. Chapter 23-Brainwashed Friends

I do not own danganronpa,it's spike chunsoft's property,not mine.

« Talk ! »

'_thoughts !'_

_« Flashback ! »_

Narration !

* * *

**MAKI'S POINT OF VIEW**

« I can't believe they actually decided to send Ryoma out there too. »

« It probably won't work,in the better case,he will die,and that's all,and for Tsumugi,well,same. »

« G-guys ! »

Tsumugi came in with bandages around her leg,she was walking,but against the wall.

« Well,looks like she didn't die after all. »

« But she got stabbed on the leg,how sweet. »

« T-Tsumugi ! What happened to you ?! »

« Monokuma stabbed me after I came to the exit ! »

« Wait,he didn't even execute you ? That is definitely not like him,but if Ryoma isn't with you,it means he died. »

« What ? No,he got out. »

« He did ? So he's with Gonta and all ? »

« Yeah,he is ! We did it ! »

'_Something is going on,how come she got stabbed but she's still allowed here ? Monokuma would have killed her without hesitation,but she's still alive ? And Ryoma got out ? With that stupid plan of putting him in a suitcase ? She is definitely hiding something from us.'_

« I'm coming back,I have something I need to check. »

« I'll come with you,Maki. »

« Not now,Mukuro,sorry. »

« Is it that important ? »

I nodded and Mukuro then walked away,I got out of the gym and went to the exit,as I got there,blood could be seen,this was definitely where Tsumugi was stabbed,but there was a torn out suitcase on the floor,if Ryoma really got out,which was probably the case,then Tsumugi didn't get stabbed by Monokuma,because he would have killed her instantly instead of simply stabbing her on the leg,I took the torn out suitcase and went to the gym.

'_Tsumugi,I don't know who you are,but you're going down.'_

* * *

**KIYOTAKA'S POINT OF VIEW **

« Why didn't we sent an helicopter to save them ?! »

« Because we couldn't,we didn't have any capable of going to Hope's Peak right now. »

« Then why not just a truck,or even a bus ?! »

« We don't have any bus,and our trucks wouldn't have had enough space to save all of them,and even if they had enough room for them all,they would have been destroyed in no time by the outside world as it is right now,and,finally,it would have taken too much time to actually arrive there. »

« Come on,I know we are far from here,but not that far ! From the moment we knew some people would got out,we should have sent people to get them right away ! »

« Kiyotaka,calm down,we couldn't have known if Monokuma was saying the truth,okay ? »

« Even so ! If he wasn't saying the truth,then that's too bad,we wouldn't have saved them,but we had the chance to actually do something ! »

« We wouldn't have been able to,I just had news that the students of class 77-A weren't far away from town,they probably got the information on us getting there to save them,which didn't happen anyway. »

Munakata came in with the news,apparently.

« Our upper classmates ? But then it means… »

« Yes,if they were all coming without any exceptions,then it means something will happen,and it doesn't represent kindness,that's for sure. »

« T-they were all here ? My old class… »

« Ryota,we know who they are to you,but we can't just let them wander around,destroying everything and let the pass with that,we will stop them,no matter the cost. »

« I-I know ! But none of them are near Kamukura's level ! With strong people like Sakura,we stand a chance against them ! »

« Maybe,but we just can't send anyone to their location,we don't know where they are anymore,and we won't be able to know for a while. »

« Why is that ? »

« Many of our cameras we have that were hidden in the city were destroyed,most of them in explosions,but some by people,on purpose,so we don't know when we will be able to reach them in any ways possible. »

« That's unfortunate,but we just can't lose hope,I'm sure we will find something eventually. »

« I hope so… »

* * *

**MAKOTO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« Who's there ? »

« SANE ? Is that you ? »

« LUCKSTER ? You are out of the game,kid ? »

« Can you open ? We will talk about everything after we arrived safe and sound,but I'm not with the three others,sorry,are the kids here ? »

« No,they aren't,and since I think I understood something,you don't remember two years of your life,there will be a lot to explain,the entrance should be opened. »

« Okay,perfect,thank you,I will see you in a sec. »

« Sure. »

« Well,come on guys,follow me through here. »

« Where exactly is that entrance ? »

« Here,in the bushes,there's a secret entrance. »

I jumped into the bushes and waved to my classmates to do so as well,and then,I took the stairs and the others followed behind,but Gonta and Sakura had difficulties to pass,since they were gigantic and that the entrance was really short,the suitcases didn't really help in that matter,we arrived and the man named Shido Kirishima,or SANE,for coworkers,was waiting for them,but he instantly got in a guarding position when he saw Alterkuma.

« One of those things followed you in here,get away from it. »

« Don't worry about this one,he is with me,I'm the one controlling it. »

« Oh,this is the Monokuma you had with you in the game. »

« Yup,it is. »

« Makoto,you can't imagine how worried we were about you and the girls,you are a good assassin,after all. »

« For you to not be formal,that's something I didn't expect,what happened ? »

« Well,with the situation outside,we had to retreat for a long time,all of this has been going on for two whole months,luckily,we didn't lose anyone,but the kids… »

« What happened to them ? »

« They were kidnapped,we couldn't do anything,and only because of one person,we were powerless against him,and I think this is the person that was working with Junko Enoshima to prepare this game,Kamukura Izuru,the Ultimate Hope. »

« How do you know all of this ? »

« The game isn't just a killing game,but more like a killing show,the game is broadcasted all over the world,this is why there is so many cameras in Hope's Peak,and about Kamukura,well,it's because you gave us the files about him more than one year ago,but you wouldn't remember. »

« I see… »

« So,I guess you got out of the school with them ? »

« Yes,but only one is a new recruit,I present you Kirumi Tojo,the Ultimate Maid and former prime minister,she will be working with me from now on,is that alright ? »

« Oh,she's your maid ? Like Taeko was ? »

« What the ?! You knew ?! »

« We all did from the start,and we would have never killed her,but that was ages ago,so don't think about it too much,now,even if all of you are free to stay since Makoto brought you here,you will have to respect some rules,and,of course,without offense,especially you,but you know why,and well,please don't forget QUEEN,she's not even our boss anymore. »

« Wait,really ? Who is ? »

« Should have known it was a bad idea. »

« Komaru is,since QUEEN can't even beat her up like she used to,now it's more likely Komaru who is beating up QUEEN. »

« That doesn't surprise me one bit,it's totally like her to take control. »

« She probably will always be the strongest out of all of us,but it really did a number on QUEEN,she is scarier than she has ever been before. »

« Well I wouldn't want to piss her off,then. »

« You sure don't,now,why don't I take you to your sister ? »

« Well,actually,I'd like you to give them a room,well,each of it's possible,but if it isn't,well,Kirumi will sleep with me,and make the others take a room by groups of two,well,one of three,since Ryoma wasn't supposed to be there. »

« Right on it,well,you know where Komaru is,go see her. »

« Okay,well guys,I'll join you all after seeing my sister,feel like you're at home in your rooms. »

I waved at them and ran to QUEEN's old office,which was now BASIC's office,his sister,when I arrived in front of the door,I knocked and waited for the door to open,QUEEN was the one to open the door.

« Well,look what the cat bought in,if it isn't the kid,then I don't know who you are,how come you're here ? You already arrived ? »

« Yup,and I already learned you're not my superior anymore,right ? »

« A lot of things did happened in two years,since you don't remember anything,but it has been a short time since Komaru became the leader of this section,at least I can do more missions now,probably a month. »

« And where is she ? »

« Right there,I will leave you two alone,you probably need it. »

QUEEN went out of the room and I went in,Komaru was sitting on the chair behind the desk and I saw that she grew up a lot,not as tall as me,but she was taller than before,her haircut was slightly different,she now had an ahoge,like me,and her hair was slightly green,not as green as Monaca's hair,but still green,and shorter,when I came in,she looked at him with a big smile.

« Welcome back,bro. »

« You sure look different,Komaru,how are you ? »

« Come on,that's the only cheesy thing you have to say ? Can't ya give me one of your famous hugs ? »

« Well,if that's what my sis wants,then I just have to go with it. »

I went to my sister and,like she asked,I gave her a hug,but Komaru made me fall to the ground.

« What was that for ? »

« For being a dumbass,I can't believe you got your memories erased by force,well,the school lockdown wasn't your fault,but still,you're dumb. »

« I always love that when you're so kind to me,but you're right,and if my memories were taken by force,then the enemy must be stronger than we thought. »

« I already know who did that and why you were in the school,you know,everyone does,well,every superior like me or CROWN knows,at least. »

« You know everything ? »

« I sure do,and even if that's not going to please you,you'll have to hear it,as for the kids,well,SANE told you,but I think you have to know why they were kidnapped. »

« I'm ready to hear it. »

« Okay then,but don't say I didn't warn you,you won't like it. »

* * *

**KIRUMI'S POINT OF VIEW**

« At least the room is pleasant,more than in that school,even if the room were really high in price and luxury if you paid enough. »

« You won't have to pay anything here,you'll just have to make sure to let everything as it is,and that's all,I will guide the others to their room,just wait here until Makoto comes back. »

« Of course. »

SANE got out of the room,leaving me alone in it,I started to look around and saw that it was bigger than the original rooms in the school,Alterkuma was in the room,waiting as well for his controller,not moving at all,I thought that having something similar as Monokuma with us wasn't a good idea at all,but I wasn't going to question her master's thoughts or doings.

'_I still wish that thing would not be here.'_

« This room is surprisingly clean,maybe someone kept it like that while Makoto was not here,I highly doubt his room could be so clean. »

I went in the room on the back and saw it was a bathroom,with a bath and a shower,towels,a closet,toilets,everything needed,but all of those were of a surprisingly great quality,I would have thought that assassins would only need what's necessary,the cheapest stuff except for their weapons,but apparently not,since all of those should have costed a lot,around fifty-thousand dollars just for the bathroom,could it be that this assassin group was one of the most important and strongest one ? If it was the case,then Makoto got unlucy from the start,if he ever got out of the company,like fired or by his own will,he would be tracked down for the rest of his life,I never actually joined a group,but was paid to do missions or make plans for some of their missions,but nothing more.

« I think Makoto will have to stay for a long time in this. »

I got out of the bathroom and opened the enormous closet just to see Makoto,Maki,Mukuro and Celes's outfits in multiple copies,at least ten outfits for each of them were in there.

« I see,they really are an enormous organization,are they not ? »

« I'm not surprised that they are,I mean,it was obvious to me the first time they kidnapped us and left us here. »

« Makoto,I see you are already back. »

« Yeah,and what I learned isn't the most pleasant information of all times,turns out I'm eighteen and I have been a classmates of the entire first group for two years and that I've been your upper classmates for a whole year,since you were a student of Hope's Peak for one year and that you joined a year after me,but that much was obvious,the worst thing is that apparently Junko was our classmate as well and that she betrayed us,so when I see her ugly face,I'm killing her right away. »

« It sure is a lot to take in. »

« I know,right ? I didn't ask if I were close to anyone for that matter,I don't want to be sad now,I will have all the time I want for that when it ends. »

« I do not wish to be sad now as well,maybe we should rest for the day,it was a tiring day,to say the least. »

« Yeah,I'll just go see the others quickly and tell them to rest for now,if I ever have to move,I'll tell you,alright ? Because I think I'm going to want to get outside to see the situation clearly. »

« I see,do you wish me to come with you ? »

« I'll think about it,it will most likely depend on the mission I'll have to do,even if I just came back,I need to see what's happening outside with my own eyes. »

« Then rest before all things,sleep is the first thing you need for the moment. »

« I know,but rest as well,I wouldn't want my new partner pushing herself too much. »

« I will not,I can assure you. »

« Well,then it's all good to me,slee…wait,I remembered something,actually. »

« What is it ? »

« Junko did say that there was a connection,some sort of link between the three different Monokumas before we got out for some reason,right ? »

« I believe she did,why ? »

« Then maybe,just maybe we can communicate with everyone else in the school ! »

« You would not think about calling them this way,it could endanger everyone. »

« It wouldn't,Junko said that if one of those three Monokumas was destroyed,every Monokumas would be deactivated,so she wouldn't do anything to anyone for that matter. »

« Are you even sure it would work in the first place ? »

« I'm not,but we can always try,right ? »

« We can. »

« Alterkuma,I need you for something. »

« What would that be,controller ? »

« Can you enter in communication with Shirokuma ? Or is it not possible ? »

« It could be possible,I will only need to hope he is not in sleep mode. »

Alterkuma froze,and weird noises began to come out of him,but at some point,he began to do a transmission out of his eye,and they saw a wall on that transmission as a weird camera got out of his back.

« Shirokuma,can you hear me ? It's Alterkuma speaking to you. »

« Alterkuma ? But aren't you outside the school ? »

« I want you to begin the transmission as well if it's not already done and to get everyone on your controller's room. »

« Okay,but why ? »

« Because I said so,now do it. »

« O-Okay,Alterkuma ! »

« Done,controller. »

« Perfect,but how did you know what I wanted to do ? »

« I could hear you talk just now with Kirumi,controller. »

« Oh,well that makes sense. »

« I will wait here with Alterkuma,master,could you go search the others ? I am not aware of what room they are in. »

« Well I was going to do that,so just wait here,I won't be long,and please,stop with the master thing,I'm your friend and associate,not your master. »

Makoto got out of the room to go search the others as I heard a voice coming from the transmission.

« Is this thing on ? I can only see a wall. »

I got in front of the camera behind Alterkuma to see who was talking and saw Yasuhiro with Kaede and Rantaro,since it was their room,it was normal for them to be here.

« Kirumi ?! Wait,what ?! Where are you ?! »

« It is a transmission Alterkuma created to speak to you all,Makoto and the others will arrive soon,Makoto went to search for everyone else. »

« Well,at least you seem safe and sound,that's a relief,how are you all doing out there ? »

« There will be a lot to explain,I believe,we need to wait for everyone to gather on your side and on ours. »

« Well everyone is coming,if we can say everyone,since Tsumugi got locked up in her room by Maki,apparently,she thinks she's working for the mastermind,for some reason. »

« She would be right on that matter,but we have to wait for everyone,we will talk about that in detail. »

« Sorry Kirumi,it took me a little longer than expected,wait,is that Yasuhiro,Kaede and Rantaro ? »

« So you really did find a way to speak to everyone,that's amazing ! »

« Those Monokumas are really something in matters of technology,huh ? »

« I would really like to see their programs someday. »

« Didn't I tell you it was a good thing to bring Alterkuma with me ? »

« You did. »

« Gonta can see friends ! Hello friends ! »

« Hi Gonta ! »

« So,is everyone on your side as well,or is it just you three ? »

« Just us for now,well,I think I'll go search everyone,too,Shirokuma already made a quick announcement,but still,I think I'll go search for them,I'll be right back ! »

« Well he's already long gone,huh ? »

« It seems so. »

« What have you all been up to ? »

« Well we just got out like two hours ago,you know ? We didn't do much,but there's a lot to tell,that's for sure. »

« I'm still wondering about something,why are you all together ? »

« Because of the outside world,but you'll understand. »

« There's way too much things I want to know ! »

« Then bring everyone except Tsumugi,even if I don't want to talk much about that psychopath,I don't have a choice,and I will give all of you a choice,even if I don't like that,I know I should have stabbed her elsewhere than in the leg. »

« Wait,you were the one who stabbed her ?! What for ?! »

« I said wait everyone,you will know after everyone is in the room. »

« Okay… »

« I have everyone except Miaya and Mondo,I don't know where they are,so Maki said she would go search for them,and Mukuro is making sure no one approaches Tsumugi's room,she said something about her having a way to contact Makoto too if needed,and that she would do so because she wouldn't attend to our meeting. »

« Okay,she is gonna have the last special Monokuma,after all,so I'll call her later,when Maki found those two,tell her I'll call them tonight,if we aren't already at night,that is. »

« I will do that,Makoto,and I believe I'll join the call. »

« Thanks,Celes. »

« No problem. »

« I didn't find those two. »

« Wait,really ? »

« I even had to check in Tsumugi's room,and they weren't here,so I don't know where they can be. »

« Just how can you miss them ? Like,there's one on a wheelchair and another one that is tall,has enormous clothes and has…incredible hair,to say the least. »

« Don't ask me,they are nowhere to be found. »

« What if they're trapped somewhere ? A place where you can't find them ? »

« Do you know something we don't,Korekiyo ? »

« Not at all,I simply am giving some hypothesis is all. »

« You definitely know something. »

« I can assure you I don't,but that said,as a presumed serial killer,I can smell bloodthirst on this room,but not naturally,somehow. »

« That's because it's my new game ! »

Monokuma jumped in front of the camera Shirokuma had on his back,making us see his face and nothing else.

« You already began a new game ?! »

« Monokuma,what did you do ?! »

« I thought I told you the next motives would be even worse than the other ones,right ?! And even if I didn't exactly began,I think I told everyone something before,well,everyone except the ones that are out there if we don't count Ryoma over there. »

« What do you mean,you didn't exactly began ?! »

« Well,I made Miaya and Mondo sleep,and I told you to enjoy those next three days,right ?! That's what I told you all earlier,it's because you will have nothing planned for the next three days ! I'm preparing something big ! »

« You made them sleep ? Don't you mean you killed them ? »

« I didn't do that,no,to be precise,I kidnapped them again,because they're gonna be an important element for the next game,but now I think I shouldn't make Miaya the victim,so I'll take another girl instead,smoke screen ! »

Some gas began to come out of Monokuma while he laughed.

« Don't worry,it's not dangerous,I'll just kidnap a random girl and put Miaya in the room back ! »

« Guys ! Guys,are you all okay ?! »

« There's too much smoke,we can't even see Monokuma anymore ! »

« She does that when she knows we could have saved them,go to hell,Junko ! »

« J-Junko ?! As in Junko Enoshima ?! »

« Well,thank you,I think I know who I'll kidnap now ! »

« No ! Don't do that to her ! Don't even dare capture your own sister ! »

« Oh well,too late,you know my identity,so why hide it longer ? Yup,I'm Junko Enoshima,the Ultimate Fashionista,Analyst,and Despair ! That's who I am ! You can't do anything about it,though ! I have your families hostage and they could die any minute now ! So don't shit too much with me,bitches ! »

« You what ?! »

« You revealed yourself just like that ?! »

« Well you never really asked my name,right ?! »

« We already asked you that at least a thousand times ! »

« Yeah,true,but I don't give a shit ! You're powerless against me,so struggle all you want,now,I already made someone kidnap Mukuro,and if you want to know everything,yes,Tsumugi works with me since the beginning but Sakura wasn't aware of that ! And there's another person working for me in the school that's not even one of you ! Oh,and for Makoto,when I said I had everyone's families,I have every member of your family since the beginning except one,but now I have them all,do you understand what I mean ? »

« What are you talking about ? You can't possibly mean… I have to go,stay here ! »

« Makoto ! Where are you going ?! »

« Komaru is in danger ! I have to go find her ! »

« Good luck about that ! »

« You really planned everything from the beginning to make everyone's life a nightmare,you're a monster. »

« I'm not just any monster,I'm despair,you little brat ! And despair is stronger than anything in this fucking world,remember that ! Well,I think I can make the smoke go away now,huh ? »

Suddenly,a vacuum could be heard,and a Monokuma could be seen with one since he started to take away the smoke with his vacuum,Miaya could be seen on the back of the room on her wheelchair,knocked out,but still with her eyes opened.

« Is everyone okay ?! »

« I think so,but-»

« Mukuro ! »

« W-wait,Maki ! »

Maki got out of the room as fast as she could while Celes followed her as fast as she could as well,and everyone looked terrified,except Korekiyo,who seemed slightly amused.

« You are insane,you sick fuck ! »

« I already know that ! Oh,and by the way,you nine little fucks that got out,I sent you all your memories ! »

« Our…memories ? »

« Yup ! You have to put them on a certain part of your brain,but I'll advise you to talk to a master of torture to help you put this back,like,I think Makoto's assassin group have someone called REAPER that does things like that and know how to easily brainwash,he'll know how to put those back in your little head ! Kiyotaka received his,normally ! »

« You are… »

« I'm what ? A demon ? A monster ? A bitch,an asshole or everything else you can call me ? Like I don't know that already,tell me that as long and as many times as you want,I don't give a shit ! Now,as I believe I said before,enjoy your three next days ! Those could be you freaking last days on earth ! Upupupupupu ! »

Monokuma disappeared,leaving us here in pure terror and sorrow,Maki and Celes got back and they were just like the others,in a confused state,but a grave one,they didn't understand anything that was happening anymore,even Sakura,Ryoma and Kirumi were scared and confused,and this was a rare sight.

« So that is how you want to play the game,Monokuma ? Then I will play it and win,kukukuku ! »

« You have to shut up in situations like this ! I can't stand you and your fucking laugh ! »

« What will you do ? You are on the other side of this screen,are you not ? »

« Y-you-»

« Do not waste your stinky breath on me,I get your point,but I want it away from me,thank you,cunt. »

Miu froze,having wide eyes as started to look around her weirdly.

« Miu ? Are you alright ? »

« N-no,p-p-please,I'll d-do what you say,j-just d-don't do t-this,I b-beg you ! »

Miu started to sob a lot,uncontrollably,she started to look in front of her,like someone was here when there wasn't anyone,and she began to walk backwards with shaking legs,she fell on the bed and started to look around her to see if there was a way to get out of here.

« Did I perhaps cause her to have some troubling flashbacks ? »

« Do you see what you just did her ?! Get out right now ! »

« I planned to,kukuku ! »

« No,I'm gonna lock you up on a room,you have caused too much trouble so far,you're not getting away with it anymore. »

« Perhaps you wish to be able to do something to me,assassin girl ? At least you are far more pure than this whore on the other side of the screen,would you not agree,Miu ? »

« N-n-no,let me g-go ! D-don't do that,g-get away from me,I-I d-don't want to ! L-l-leave me a-alone ! »

« Do you want to die this much ? »

« So you want to kill me ? »

« Say one last thing to her that will cause her another trauma and I will destroy you. »

« F-friends ! Stop fighting ! Fight not necessary ! »

« Gonta,please,d-»

« Ah,Gonta,you know,I never knew man could be much more pure than a women pure herself before I met you ? So I asked myself recently why I wouldn't try to find male friends for my sister as well,and I believe you should be the first,you will agree to it if you really are my friend,as you say,right ? »

Gonta gasped heavily,not knowing what to respond.

« You are going down. »

Maki started to approach Korekiyo and was going to fight him,but since there was everyone here,she had to fight him even more prudently than if she was on a mission.

« Do not fret,it will be over quickly,as I will destroy you,but not too much,you shall be a friend of my sister later,as killing horrible people is one of the purest things I ever witnessed ! »

Korekiyo was drooling and started to dash toward Maki,but suddenly,he felt to the floor,for no actual reason,but then Rantaro got up,and looked directly at Maki to tell her to take him to a random empty room and to lock him in.

« You were of an actual good help,thank you Rantaro. »

« Don't thank me,I only helped a friend,but,he still is conscious,you know,you should hurry. »

« I will not let you do that. »

Maki shoved her feet on Korekiyo's face,looking really mad.

« Listen,dumbass,we've been tracking you for a long time now,for months you escaped us,and since you're here right now,I know we didn't get you in those two years of lost memories,because I know I would have killed you were you would have stood when we found you,so now you will shut the fuck up and come with me,I won't let you starve to death so that I can kill you once we get out,I hope you understand,because it might be the worst weeks of your existence,maybe even worse than when your sister died,you're a fucking psychopath and you have the same condition as Angie,now try to get that on your brain and think about what you've done for the last three years without counting the two years of our lost memories,understood ? Or maybe you want me to make you learn to accept your fucking condition ? »

« … »

« That's what I thought,now,try to get out of my grip and I'll kill you,understood ? »

« … »

« You decide to play the silent one now,but you should have done that much earlier,you're trapped and that's final. »

« … »

« Pathetic,when the truth is presented like that,it hurts you,huh ? Can't deny a fact,after all,you,possessed by your sister ? Bullshit,you just can't get over her death,that I can understand,losing the person you love and which is a family member hurts,but killing for someone who is dead and never asked you jack shit ? You deserve the same treatment you gave to every girl you killed,understand ? »

« …Ku…Kukuku…Kukukukukukukukukukukukuku ! »

« Yeah,I knew an emotional speech wouldn't get to you,well,since you seem to resist,I'll knock you out. »

On my side of the screen,I was speechless,for Maki to get so angry,it was a first,but I still had to deal with a bigger problem,Miu,who was breathing heavily,panicking,and sobbing way too much for it to be normal.

« Miu,you need to calm down,nothing will happen,he is no longer here,he will never be,okay ? Everything is alright,you are safe now. »

« H-he is gone ? N-not here ? I-I-I'm safe ? »

« You are,he never will be able to harm you ever again. »

« O-okay… »

Miu felt asleep from relief,she was glad that no one would hurt her this time,but that's when Makoto came back in the room,looking like he was going to kill anyone he would see.

« I'm going on a mission. »

« Wait,now ?! With how the outside world is ? »

« I don't care,they got my sister and the ones I can still call family,they took Komaru right in front of me,I'm gonna destroy them so hard that they will beg for me to stop. »

« No,you will not,Makoto,going out there is like you gave up on life. »

« My life ? I don't give a shit about it,and don't worry,I won't die until I got Komaru back,just let me take two guns,my sword and a combat knife,and I'll kill them. »

« Who are you talking about ? »

« Our upper classmates,they work with Enoshima,brainwashed or not,they should have known who they shouldn't piss off. »

« Makoto,at least wait to get your memories back. »

« Memories,what are you talking about ? Those things that the Monokuma brought ? »

« A Monokuma brought them ? »

« I gave them to REAPER so that he could examine those,if those really are our memories,then he will give them to you all and I'll get my memories back after I got Komaru back. »

« You will not go out there. »

« And why exactly ? Would you go out right now to go save the people she kidnapped from you ? »

« I would first wait to see where they are keeping him,and then their minds would go blank in an instant,of course I would do so. »

« Then why aren't you already out there ? You heard Junko,she got them all,what do you expect us to do when she killed them or maybe even made them kill each other ? Nothing,absolutely nothing,now,I'm getting out of here,and that's final. »

« Then let me come with you,kid,I might hate you,but compared to them,I got nothing to lose anymore,do you have a tennis racket and steel balls ? »

« You bet,we have too many of those,come with me,but remember,it might be our final fight,Ryoma,still want to go ? »

« She made my friend scared,my only one,look what state he is in,not gonna let that pass,now,we're killing them,or not ? »

« I'm gonna destroy each of their sorry ass. »

« Hey,Makoto,was the one that took your sister a male ? »

« He is,and he has got some muscles,even though there was a girl with him. »

« Then I'll kick this degenerate in the face,and,even though I don't like it,you'll take care of the girl ! »

« You still haven't mastered every lessons I taught you. »

« Come on,don't give me that excuse anymore,look at the state you're in,you might be the only male I saw that was this angry,so even if I am,you're worst,now shut up and let me come with you,degenerate male ! »

Tenko grinned,but in old fashion,showing she was proud,and Makoto sighed,but sarcastically.

« Guess I'll have to take you with me,then,huh ? If anyone else wants too come,say so,because we're going. »

Makoto said that while he took his sword and one more gun,has he already had one,and a combat knife from his suitcase.

« I might come as well,I think I might have confirmation that they took the person I love the most,he has a sickness,and a grave one,I cannot let them do anything more to him. »

« How do you know they got him ? »

Sakura pointed at the transmission and Monokuma was dancing with the photo of someone on his hands,who probably was the person Sakura was talking about.

« The more the merrier,right ? Now,we are going,even if you don't like it,we have to be equipped,and quick,or we might lose them,but since I kinda expected some of you to want to come with me,I took those. »

Makoto threw a bag on the floor,there were some protections for combat sports,there was,of course,a racket and some steel balls,brass knuckles of each sizes,tasers,practically everything perfectly equipped.

« That's some impressive equipment,but still,I will need more of those. »

« I won't need brass knuckles,but protections are always welcome. »

« I might take brass knuckles,we will never know who we will be facing. »

Before they could even take those equipments,a knock could be heard on the door.

« Makoto,it's me REAPER,I found out what those things were,but,it's not common. »

« Those are our memories,REAPER,it might sound weird,but it's true,give it to everyone else besides us four,we're going out. »

« Decided to go find the two you saw earlier,huh ? I might warn you,we can't find SANE and QUEEN anywhere,RED is off,too,they weren't kidnapped,but you know why they went out there,and I think QUEEN took GUARDIAN with her as well. »

« If we find them,then that's a good thing,if we don't,then that means some enemies might have already died. »

« RED is the most scary when she's angry. »

« Did you ever saw SANE when he was angry ? I can tell you,I already saw the two of them angry,and SANE is fearless when furious. »

« I've seen him furious,not angry,angry is never what you can describe him with,but this time,QUEEN is serious and really pissed off,the enemies don't stand a chance. »

« As a matter of fact,they do,and that's what scares me,but I don't care,fear won't stop me this time. »

« Then be quick,you don't want to lose them. »

« Yeah,I know. »

As they finished equipping,Makoto asked REAPER to give the rest of us our memories back.

« I hope you will all be quick. »

« They won't be,I can tell you that,but still,I have a mission of my own. »

« What would it be ? »

« Give you those back,there's two ways to do it,while you're still awake,but you might have the most painful headaches of your entire life,or when you sleep,and you will revive your memories peacefully,is what I would have loved to say,but everything will happen very quickly,but still,it won't hurt,how does that sound ? »

« I think we will do it while we sleep,it sounds better like that. »

« Heh,you know what ? Give it to me. »

« While you sleep ? »

« No,right now,might sound weird,but pain makes me alive,even if I already think a lot of me was gone a long time ago,might as well give it a try. »

« Ryoma,are you sure about that ? »

« I'm certain,but be quick,we don't have all day,how long will I have that headache ? »

« About an hour or two,I might as well give to you after,are you sure you want to do that ? »

« Ryoma,please,do it after,you don't want to die today,neither do we. »

« I don't think ya understand,kid,I was given a new nickname in prison,the suffering demon,you know why,because everyone in this shitty place wanted me dead because I was the most important prisoner in this whole establishment,but I beated every single one of them,the guards never wanted to approach me,but some prisoners died,at the middle of this long fight,some of my ribs were broken,I lost some toes,three or four,nails,and practically an arm for life,but still,I destroyed them all,at the end of the fight,I couldn't see anything,I was covered in blood,mine and theirs,I had one of my legs shred into pieces from the inside,a hand that popped out,and my back hurted way too much,some of the prisoners died,but not me,and still,I fought some guards while they tried to take me somewhere,I'm not even sure if those were guards anyway,but still,I was given this nickname,that's why I was surprised I could even walk we got into the school,but that doesn't matter,I had all the time I needed to recover from those injuries in two years,now give it to me,we already lost too much time because of my stupid speech,so be quick. »

« Heh,tough guy,huh ? »

« You could say that. »

« Don't move,I have to plant this into your forehead. »

« In my forehead ? »

« Don't move,you won't die from it nor suffer,I'm an expert. »

REAPER took the syringe that apparently contained Ryoma's memories before he stopped him.

« Monokuma said our names were on it,did you verify it was mine ? »

« Well I can check again if you want. »

« Do it. »

REAPER checked and told Ryoma it was clearly his.

« Then do it. »

« I repeat,don't move a finger. »

REAPER then moved his arm really quickly and forcefully planted the syringe in Ryoma's forehead,scaring all of us in the room,since we thought he would die.

« So,it's in place,normally,it should be…here,found it,that's this one. »

He then started to push it a little further,making Ryoma clench his fists in pain and he started to inject the weird liquid into his brain,putting all of it on a certain part of it,after he injected everything,he took it out and putted a pad on his forehead.

« It's to prevent blood to leak,or the liquid as well,you will have flashbacks all day,I'll warn you,but in ten minutes,you'll begin to have an headache,and a big one,so be careful. »

« Yeah,I will be,after I destroyed those guys. »

« Figured,now go,and be as fast as you can,those folks need you. »

« Don't worry about that. »

« Wow,I feel lightheaded,that's actually a really weird sensation. »

« Get on with it,you'll have that for a long time,just don't show it to the enemy. »

« I already know that,but still,thank you,kid. »

« I'm older than you. »

« How old ? »

« fourty-three. »

« Huh,you really are older than me. »

« How old are you ? If I look at you,you should be twenty-five,right ? »

« Yup,well,if you take the two-years taken away from me. »

« Are we going yet ? You're taking too long,you degenerates ! »

« Alright,alright,I'm coming. »

« Be sure to come back quickly. »

« We will be as fast as we can be,promise. »

Makoto waved at us,told Alterkuma to stop the transmission and only then,they got out the room.

« So,who am I taking care of next ? »

* * *

**KOMARU'S POINT OF VIEW**

« So,are you going to release me yet,**Nekomaru **? »

« Ya know I can't,not until the kid got his memories back,or until he came,for that matter,but still,he needs to remember to be in the plan,and you know it. »

« Yeah,yeah,but I'm tired to just stay on your shoulder. »

« Come on,old man,get her down,she can walk on her own ! »

« **Akane**,I can't,for the sake of the plan,I can't. »

« But Komaru is stronger than me,she can walk just fine ! And if those guys find us,well,we will make an excuse ! »

« Urgh,you're both unbelievable. »

« Hey ! I didn't do anything ! »

« BAHAHAHA ! You two are what I call strong and dumb,like me ! »

« You're calling yourself dumb ? »

« And brave,too ! »

« Wait,the phone is vibrating. »

Nekomaru,who was a really tall and buff guy with black hair and blue eyes,wore a black coat with a long silver chain on it,he had a blue jean on him and had a beard across his face,but it was still short,he was walking alongside a girl that had brown messy hair and eyes,she was only wearing a simple white shirt and a short white skirt,Nekomaru had Komaru on his shoulder and was having a call,they were all talking like they were friends,what was happening ?

« Ah,**Fuyuhiko**,what's up on your side ? Is everything ready ? »

Nekomaru was talking with a certain Fuyuhiko,and received information about something.

« Oh,the kid is coming already and he has some company ? Who ? The aikido girl,the martial artist champion and Tennis Killer ? Well it's an unusual group alright,but why are you telling me that ? »

Nekomaru frowned,but in an happy way,like he received good news.

« You send **Peko** over ? That's great,we haven't seen her in a while ! Is she nearby ? »

« I'm already here,Nekomaru. »

A girl with silver hair formed into pigtails on the back of her head and red eyes was standing on a roof,she had a Katana with her and she works glasses,she had some kind of school uniform,but in black,unlike Junko's clothes,they were a boy's uniform with the logo of Hope's Peak on it,she jumped off the roof to join the trio.

« Peko! Just like old times,huh ? »

« Even if I would love to chit chat and that I missed you,we don't have time for that,they will soon be on our location,we have to get moving. »

« Can't we just,like,actually fight them ? I'm tired of running away so much ! »

« Come on,Akane,you know the plan,we have to get Makoto back ! »

« I know,I know,but wouldn't it be easier by fighting them ? I'm bored as hell ! »

« Well,I think we will have to go with Akane's plan,because we got company. »

« So,you noticed me ? As always,you get better every time,Peko. »

« **Komaeda**,why are you here ? »

« For my personal interest,but don't mind trash like me,I'm nothing you should worry about. »

« Well,actually,that's great that you're here,**Nagito **! You'll be able to take care of Komaru while we fight Makoto and the other three ! »

« Oh,I see,Hope is coming this way ? I sure don't want to miss that. »

The guy apparently named Nagito Komaeda had white messy hair and cyan eyes,he was wearing a dark green hood with red little cube forms on it,he had a brown jean and had black shoes.

« I'm sure you already knew that,your personal interest will always be hope,that much would be obvious,but aren't you supposed to be in Towa city for the next part of the plan ? »

« The plan will probably won't have to be executed,you know ? Nothing is going according to the plan already. »

« Really ? What makes you say that ? »

« The fact that Ryoma took his memories before coming here. »

« Wait,he did that ? »

« Yes,and even if I didn't expect more from an Ultimate,this is quite awkward,because if he somehow recovered every of his memories in time,the plan would fail right away. »

« Then we just have to take him down before he gets all of them back ! »

« Ah,Akane,you have a spirit for fighting higher than anyone,but still,you know we cannot kill anyone,Junko said not to. »

« You know she wouldn't mind,she doesn't like when everything goes according to the plan ! »

« Akane has a point,and besides,an accident can happen sometimes,right ? »

« You both know our mission is to get Makoto,we can't change the mission without permission,so we won't,now,we have to keep moving,Komaeda,if you want to come with us,you're more than welcome to do so. »

« I will come,I have a feeling things will turn out to be exciting at some point,my luck is tickling. »

« That's never really great when it's tickling,right ? »

« Sometimes it is,sometimes not. »

« My back hurts,can't I get off your shoulder already ? »

« No,you can't,but promised,you will soon be able to. »

« I can't wait for that. »

Peko suddenly got in a fight stance,sword in front of her,and it alarmed the others,so Nekomaru gave me to Nagito and got in a battle stance as well as Akane,and out of nowhere,a steel ball came at and high speed toward them,they all dodged it.

« Guess my aim isn't as good as in the old days. »

« Well,they are here. »

« So that's the degenerate male I've got to fight ? At least he's some kind of decent challenge ! »

« You're the ones who kidnapped my sister,and I'll get her back,simple or hard way ? That's for you to decide. »

« As much as I'd like to take the simple way,I know we won't do that,so bring it on ! »

« Wait,**Nidai** ? You're one of them ? »

« Ryoma,do you know me because you got your memories back ? »

« No,but because you were my coach back in the days. »

« That's when I was fifteen,I remember that,but it doesn't matter,if you want the girl,come get her ! »

« So,hard way,let's see,what side will it choose ? »

« Huh ? What are you talking about,Makoto ? »

« That's my way of deciding how the ones I have to kill will die,by my hand,even if it's not today,it will be by my hand eventually,or by one of the people they love,brainwashed or not,willing to do it or not,by accident or by murder,in any way possible,it will happen,and I will do it for this one. »

He pointed at Peko,I knew what Makoto's luck could do and I knew that when he explained his method,he was serious,I also knew it really worked because I saw him in action,the coin practically ended on only one side of it every tima,on the side that would make them die by a friend,and it was terrifying to see,because it always happened,that's why he had a public nickname,he began to be quickly noticed,but not as LUCKSTER,his crimes always ended with a coin on the crime scene,he was called **Fate**,as weird as it could sound,he didn't joke when he used this method,as it always worked and his coins were unique,as he made them craft by a professional,on each side was marked something,on one side could be read joy and on the other side,sadness,joy was because he was the one designed to kill the victim of the coin,and sadness was because it designed someone the victim of the coin was close to,and most of the time,the circumstances they died on weren't pleasant.

« So,what will it be,sadness or joy ? »

Makoto threw his coin into the airand caught it before it felt on the floor,he returned it,and he could read sadness.

« Sadness it is,then,you won't die by my hand,in that case,I will fight you today,since I know there's no risk of you dying from me,or are you supposed to be someone close to me ? Maybe,I don't remember after all. »

Peko looked nervous,it was a rare sight,but it was understandable,I saw the true face of Makoto already,and what I saw hasn't been pleasant,in fact,everyone except me and Nagito were nervous,as Nagito looked at him in pure admiration.

« Heh,you really can be scary when you're angry,kid. »

« Really ? I'm glad you think so,I take my job at heart. »

Makoto pulled out his sword and pointed it in Peko's direction,she did as well,still looking nervous.

« I wonder,**Ultimate Swordswoman**,why are you sweating this much,could I possibly have scared you ? »

« Not at all,I simply am too hot,because of the heat the pollution gives. »

« Then why are your arms shaking,if it's simply the heat ? »

« Do you find this amusing ? »

« Very,now,am I coming to you ? Or are you making the first step ? »

« You're taking me for a fool. »

« I'm good at that,too,now,since you aren't moving,I'm coming to you,you three,choose who you will fight,just don't interfere in my fight. »

Makoto dashed at Peko with a deadly stare,I swear I saw Peko take a step backwards,and that's when their swords begin to swing at each other,on the two others sides,they were all looking at each other when Ryoma decided to throw a steel ball with his racket at Nekomaru,which he dodged.

« I see you will be my opponent,then,I'm waiting for your next moves,Ryoma ! »

« Hey,I told you all earlier the male my target ! »

« Then fight him with me if you want,but I'm not attacking anyone else,it's a personal reason,after all,he helped me for a good two years to become better at tennis,I just have to take him down,if you want to help me,then I won't stop you. »

« I won't help you,I'll wreck his ass myself ! »

« Good luck,he's mine. »

Tenko dashed at Nekomaru while Ryoma threw a steel ball at him,and then went toward him,on her side,Sakura then took a fighting stance and waited for Akane.

« I'm finally fighting the Ultimate Martial Artist seriously ! »

« You are the **Ultimate Gymnast,Akane Owari**,are you not ? »

« You know me ? »

« I do,but it is not important,fight me fairly if you are proud of your title. »

« Well,I don't really care about that,it's just simple money,like,that's just it. »

« Then are you really worthy of fighting me ? »

« Maybe not,but I'm still doing it anyways ! »

Akane jumped at Sakura,but Sakura sighed,finding this fight already ridiculous,she could win by one blow already,she knew it,and that's what she intended to do,I knew what she was going to do,she simply dodged Akane by moving the side,jumping toward her and kicking her so hard she sent her flying in some trash that was on the ground.

« Way to go,Sakura ! »

« Akane ! »

« The power of the Ultimate Martial Artist,truly splendid,isn't it ? »

Akane was trying to get up,but simply couldn't since she take too much damage from the kick Sakura landed on her stomach.

« Ugh,h-hell,it feels like…when I fought Izuru,defeated in one blow… »

« I would not have went easy on you either way,but I beated you in one blow because you do not deserve to fight me,your confidence will kill you one day,it would be difficult for you to get up now,as you will not be able to walk for at least the rest of the day. »

Komaru was actually surprised,I didn't expect Sakura to be this good,so maybe I had no choice,maybe I had to fight her at some point.

« I'd suggest you go fight her like you're brainwashed,it would make you less suspicious. »

Komaeda whispered into my ear while no one watched and I actually thought it was a good idea until I heard the sound of a sword break.

« Oh well,still have my combat knife with me. »

« You should hurry,Komaru,or else Makoto will never be on our side. »

« I know. »

I got up,acting like I was brainwashed and looked at Sakura.

« Komaru ? »

« Focus on the fight,luckster. »

« Says the one who has a hole in her hand because of me. »

« This won't stop me from beating you. »

« If you say so,but still,even if I don't beat you,you will still die by a person you love,doesn't that hurt you ? »

« Stop trying to make me lose my focus,it won't work. »

« Then can you tell me what just got through your arm ? »

Peko seemed to notice that Makoto's knife went through Peko's arm,he actually stabbed her in the arm,but still,I didn't pay attention to them anymore and I still went toward Sakura until I was stopped by an horrifying question.

« Are you taking me for a dumbass,Komaru ? »

I still walked like nothing happened,but I actually was sweating bullets,because somehow,Makoto had suspicions on me,like he knew our plan all along,so I kept walking toward Sakura,fearing something would happen to their plan.

« Come on,you aren't brainwashed,right ? »

« She is,kid ! But we sure didn't expect it to be this…quick,to say the least. »

'_He's trying to cover me ! Heh,thanks Nidai,pretty sure the plan won't fail like that,but still,we're pretty much dumbasses.'_

I started to walk faster,I ran at Sakura,when she saw this,she got in a fight stance.

« Sakura,she may be my sister,but don't go easy on her,she thinks I'm too dumb to see through their plan. »

« Are you sure,Makoto ? »

« I am,don't take your hits easily. »

I frowned,he really hoped I would react until the end,but I didn't,I kept my calm and attacked Sakura with my bare fists while I evaded each of her attacks.

« Komaru,stop when you still can,we all know your fucking plan. »

I didn't react,but I noticed that even when fighting,the other two were actually a little panicked,since they didn't know how they would be aware of it.

« See ? Your friends over here betrayed you,why would they be panicked if your plan wasn't real ? But for what is worth,I guess I might as well tell you that we heard you,dumbass,like,people can hear when people talk out loud,you know ? »

'_Is that…really it ? Is that why Sakura didn't react when he talked about the plan ? Because they heard us ?!'_

I still didn't react,I was trying to make him think he was wrong.

« Still not admitting defeat ? Then I'll end this quickly. »

Makoto pulled out his two guns and shooted at two random spots,one second later,the ammos finished in both of Peko's legs while she was still fighting,making her fall to the ground as she easily seemed in pain.

« There,now you can't fight anymore. »

« Y-you and your luck… »

But two seconds after,her face had some kind of…blush ?

« T-this is what J-Junko was talking about,the despair f-from getting easily d-defeated by you,now I see… »

Right after she said that,a loud bang could be heard,Ryoma was sent flying on a window and got out like nothing happened,but Makoto could see that he had at least two or three bones broken,but like he already told Makoto,pain made him feel alive.

« Sakura,can you help them fight him ? I'm gonna beat my sister,but in my way,Komaru,you might be the Ultimate Assassin,but it doesn't stop me from using that. »

Makoto showed me the coin and tossed it on the air,I could now see why every of his victims covered in fear just at his sight,when you saw him,it was like you saw the most terrifying sight you would ever see in your life,and that's why I loved my brother,no matter the person in front of him,he would use his coin.

« What will it be ? »

Before Makoto could catch it,it fell on the floor,but what was surprising was that it didn't fell on either side of the coin,but the coin was standing still,the coin felt on a little hole that made it stand still.

« Well,that sure is rare,sadness and joy at the same time,this means that I,the person you love,will kill you,at least I know you truly love me,and I'm glad of that,Komaru,but stop right now,or else you have high chances to die now by my hand,and I know you don't want that,I can see your face,you aren't happy,but sad,stop now,because I will warn you,there is assassins out there looking for you,SANE,RED,QUEEN and GUARDIAN are all looking for you and won't hesitate to kick all of your asses. »

« Well,look how the kid is talking about us,I'm flattered,but you mistook what side we were on,unfortunately for you,there are brainwashed spies all over the place,kid. »

« RED ? So,my thoughts were right,we are in deep shit already. »

« What do you mean ? »

« We probably can't save the others now,since they are already in the enemy's base,our base,to be precisely correct. »

« You mean… »

« We can't go back unless they all die today,that's what I'm saying,so I'll have to try something,just go hide,you three. »

« What are you going to do ? »

« This. »

Makoto took off his long coat to reveal an actual Ak-47.

« I never was a fan of big guns and all,nor do I want to hurt the people I love,but that's them or us. »

Makoto loaded the ammos and then stared me.

« If you want to stop,it's now or never,or else I'll begin shooting in thirty seconds. »

« Kid,you aren't really thinking of doing that ? »

« You don't take me seriously,do you ? Look at Peko's legs one more time and think about it,will you ? »

Makoto just took his simple guns and shot randomly around him,suddenly,I was on my knees,RED felt from the roof she was on and Nekomaru felt backwards.

« Are you all giving up already ? »

« Makoto,I think that's enough,just leave them here,okay ? »

« No,not Komaru,and,I'm sorry,but take one of them,please,not RED,but anyone else you want,oh,and you on the back,Nagito,was it ? »

« What would the Ultimate Lucky Student want from me ? »

« Your Ultimate title. »

« Me ? I'm the **Ultimate Lucky Student**,but one year older than you. »

« I see,so this thing is organized every damn year,then tell me,who is the Ultimate Lucky Student a year younger than me ? »

« Shuichi Sahara,why would you want this information from trash like me ? »

« Do I need a reason ? I don't think I do. »

Makoto,for some reason,shot backwards when Nagito got up and he fell on the floor right away.

« Sorry,but I can't afford you to move. »

« This male's luck is…scary. »

« I do not think anyone besides him has this sort of luck. »

« Heh,I dunno about you,but I'm taking one of them with me,you should do the same,some questions need to be answered. »

« Didn't he say only one ? »

« So you are obeying a male,now ? »

« Excuse me ?! Obey a male ?! In your dreams ! I'm taking one of them as well ! »

« That's what I thought,can you take coach Nidai,Sakura ? He might be too heavy for either of us. »

« I will gladly do so. »

« Then you take the gymnast,Tenko,I'll need a talk with this one over here,don't you agree,**Kuzuryu**'s tool ? »

« … »

« What's that ? Cat got your tongue ? Hey,Makoto,take your sister and let's get out of here,the Kuzuryu's yakuzas are probably coming to get their baby face leader's personal bodyguard. »

« Sure about that ? »

« Like,they lived together for twenty years,he will definitely want to come and get her back. »

« Isn't that obvious ? Of course I would come to take her back,dick face ! »

A voice could be heard from behind us,they turned around to see a guy with the same black coat and hat than Makoto was wearing,he had a golden eye,but the other one was covered by an eye patch,he had a big and well equipped army behind him.

« You'll have to let them go and hand over the lucky guy over there ! »

« What if we don't ? »

« Then you'll be shot by this guys over here ! »

« Oh really ? »

I was looking at Makoto,he looked like he had a lot of ideas behind his head,and the fact that I saw him grin made me smile and made me happy,he looked like he was already decided on what he would do.

« Because I think your dead mens behind you aren't saying the same thing,you know ? »

« Wha-»

**KABAM !**

« What the f-»

The wind from the explosion blew practically everyone,it made Ryoma,who was hurt and looked like he was in more pain than before and Kuzuryu,who was the closest to the explosion.

« W-what the hell happened ?! »

We all actually looked scared because of the scene cause by the explosion behind the yakuza,bodies,there were bodies of dead soldiers everywhere shred into pieces because of the explosion,only a few were alive,and Makoto took his Ak-47 and shot them down before they could react to the situation.

« Wow,you sure caused a scene,kid. »

« That's not usually what I do,but still,that'll have to do for now. »

« Y-you can't actually be serious… »

« Then answer that for yourself,do I look like I am to you ? »

I could feel the tension growing up,Kuzuryu was scared,and just like for Peko,it was rare,on the other side,Peko fainted because of the blood loss,even if she didn't really lose that much blood,Tenko looked like she was about to throw up,Sakura stayed calm but it was clear that she couldn't stand the view of so many corpses and Ryoma was grabbing his head like it was about to explode,I still didn't want to react,in case he didn't find out,which was likely not the case,Makoto the grabbed his gun and shot two times at Fuyuhiko's right,Fuyuhiko noticed and got out of the way,but still ended with one hole in each leg,he screamed in pain.

« Argh,fuck,how did you do that ?! »

« Luck,that's all. »

« Don't tell me that explosion was from some fucking luck ! You set this shit up somehow ! »

« Maybe,maybe not,who knows,the person that helped might be here,or maybe no one even helped me,for all you know,why don't you look around,if you're so sure that all of this was planned ? »

I looked around while Fuyuhiko was doing so as well,I didn't see anything or anyone suspicious,but I could swear that someone was looking at us from somewhere,and that's when Makoto whistled.

« You can come out,now. »

A masked teenager came out of nowhere and walked toward Makoto,he had a rabbit mask and was dressed in white.

« Hi Crazy Rabbit,how are you ? »

« C-Crazy Rabbit ? You mean the youngest serial killer known to this day ? »

« He sure is,aren't you ? »

« Well,I think so,Fate,but how is big sis doing ? Like,you were with her all the time,right ? »

« Don't worry,Jill is fine,as good as she could ever be,and she wants to see you,I'm sure of that. »

« Really ? I'm so happy that big sis thinks of me when she's not around ! »

'_Crazy Rabbit,of all people,Crazy Rabbit was the one to mess with their plan,of course he would be,he owned Makoto one,after all,but just how ? How did Makoto even contact him ?! It wasn't part of the plan ! We were supposed to capture Makoto,not being defenseless against him !'_

« Maybe we could go talk to her by transmission after we're done here,SANE,QUEEN,GUARDIAN,you know you can come out,now,right ? »

« How did you even know ? »

SANE,QUEEN and GUARDIAN got out of their hideout and came toward everyone.

« RED is here,why wouldn't you be ? »

« D-damn you,Makoto,I just wanted us to be reunited again ! »

« By taking my memories back,right ? Well,guess I won't take them,then,tell me,Komaru,why are you only reacting now ? All of this could have been avoided,like,hell,if you didn't decide to show up so early,maybe your plan would have worked,but still,you decided to have none of it,at least you can't say I didn't warn you. »

« I just wanted you to be with me ! We could have done what we always wanted,destroy every adults ! The ones that destroyed our life,Makoto ! »

« Is that so ? Then why did you join them ? We could have easily done it together,but no,you just had to join the ones that had more fire power,huh ? Well too bad,my luck is fire power in itself and might be stronger than all your weapons,sis,and because you made one wrong choice,you're now sealed by fate,and you'll have to be my victim,happy of yourself ? »

« You really…wanted to do it with me ? You would have destroyed the adults with me ? »

« Of course,dumb little sister,I would have done that,but at least only the one that deserved it,I think you know better than me that some of them are actually good. »

I sighed and teared up.

« You just have to be so stubborn,don't you ? »

« Yup,that's who I am,I won't change,I will never change,so,are we going,everyone,we have work to do,like,save the others. »

« You really are something,you know that ? »

« Yeah,I do,SANE,don't kill QUEEN,but make her sleep. »

« You do know SANE is brainwashed,right ? »

« Now is he ? »

SANE putted a syringe in QUEEN's neck to make her sleep,and it worked pretty well,since she fell on the floor,face facing the ground.

« Oh come on,now he isn't even brainwashed ?! »

« REAPER and GUARDIAN as well,I made sure I moved a little bit before getting brainwashed,their technique wasn't as good as REAPER's one,nor so efficient,but still,if you just moved a little,it wouldn't even work. »

« What the actual fuck ? »

« Don't worry about details,worry about the fact that I will make you talk a lot,Yakuza boy,but I think you and your bodyguard will enjoy spending some time with Ryoma over here,remember him ? »

« Oh fucking hell no,I'm not doing this shit,I'm calling Izuru right fucking now ! »

« You'd better check your phone before saying that,baby face. »

When Fuyuhiko took his phone,it was smashed,the thing was broken.

« Don't tell me you did that without me noticing ?! »

« No,you just broke it when you fell because of the explosion. »

« You and your fucking luck ! »

« I know,right ? That sounds ridiculous,but my luck is bigger than anyone's luck,even this guy's luck,though he seems to have a lot of luck,I don't know if I can sense that because I'm a luckster but still,you're one lucky guy,aren't you ? »

« A praise from you,I sure am lucky today. »

« Weird,but you'd make a good assassin if you weren't under Junko's brainwash. »

« Believe me,I want her down as much as you do,but I think that bigger the despair is,stronger the hope will be. »

« Yeah,you're definitely creepy. »

« Aren't you too,though ? »

« Didn't say I wasn't. »

« You know,you won't win,kid,you might have took us down somehow,but you won't be getting away with this ! »

« Says the guy who's defenseless against a bunch of teenagers. »

Makoto took me on his shoulder,ordered SANE to take Fuyuhiko with him and told GUARDIAN to take RED and QUEEN under both of his arms,they made their way to the base,Ryoma had painful headaches on the way toward there and Tenko had to throw up at some point because of all this massacre.

« F-fucking hell,I'm running out of blood… »

« Don't say dumb stuff like that,you'll still survive,so quit being a crybaby,will you ? »

« A fucking crybaby doesn't lose blood because he got shot,dick face… »

« Come on,Kuzuryu,you'll love it here,having a little talk with Tennis Killer will be fine,right ? »

« I'll be sure to take good care of you,my dear Yakuza friend,we'll have a little chat together,with your girlfriend,too,okay ? »

« D-don't dare touch Peko ! »

« Even brainwashed,you still love her,huh ? Then tell me,in the Yakuza world,it's the rule of the strongest,right ? You already used that against me,I'm only getting my revenge for what you did to my now dead girlfriend,but killing her would be too kind for someone like you,you're going to live a nightmare after my headaches are gone,oh,and Makoto,I'm pretty sure that those things aren't our memories,because I don't even remember anything yet after two whole hours when it was supposed to only last two hours,so those are just supposed to be something to piss us off. »

« Pretty sure I saw that coming,but maybe it'll work when you'll fall asleep. »

« And kid,before I go nap a little,just let me tell you,I should have never took you for the one responsible of my girlfriend's death. »

« I could have saved her,blame me all you want,it's normal,she never did anything wrong and I'm supposed to save good people,I never told you properly,but I'm sorry for your loss,Ryoma,at least you'll be able to get some kind of revenge for what happened to you. »

« Well,maybe I'll have a talk with QUEEN as well,then,if that's her codename. »

« Heh,good luck with that,she's a tough one. »

« I don't doubt it. »

Makoto and Ryoma then parted ways,Ryoma went to sleep as all of their prisoners were taken to the base's infirmary.

* * *

**MAKOTO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« Hey guys,we're back,everyone else just went to take a nap. »

« Finally,you are here,the memories did not work yet,apparently,but the others are still sleeping,as they took it a little while after me,I suppose. »

« Sorry it took so long,I just had a lot information to take in,but that's alright,you know,it's them or us. »

« You clearly are not alright,Makoto,I can see that in your eyes. »

« What is there to see in my eyes ? »

« Your tears flowing out,maybe ? »

« Guess I didn't see that,huh ? »

« You did not,do you wish a massage to calm you down ? »

« No,I'm good,I think I just…need to lay down a little,I did horrible things today,and I'll need to think about what I did,you know ? »

« I see,do tell me if you want to talk about it. »

« Maybe when everyone will be on their room,then I'll talk about it. »

« I will be here whenever you want. »

« Thank you,Kirumi. »

« Without a problem,Makoto. »

I threw myself on my bed,but I knew I still had work to do,so I got up and told Kirumi I would be back in a minute,I got in the conference room,where important speeches,like for code red or lockdown are made because I made an announcement to make everyone come and told SANE and GUARDIAN to help me,even if I didn't like what I was about to do,I had his guns with me,I would need those,I told GUARDIAN and SANE to take their favorite weapon with them,when everyone was here,I then asked one simple question.

« So,who's working for Junko in here ? »


	25. Chapter 24-Eye For An Eye

I do not own danganronpa,it's spike chunsoft's property,not mine.

« Talk ! »

'_thoughts !'_

_« Flashback ! »_

Narration !

* * *

**MAKOTO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« Good to see that some of you haven't been brainwashed,that's reassuring,after all,you wouldn't have even been able to lie,so,SANE,can you tell me exactly the names of everyone who aren't brainwashed ? »

« There's me,GUARDIAN,SOUL,RUST,REAPER,**HEAT**,I got word from CROWN and the boss,they aren't brainwashed,and I found someone that isn't brainwashed,CRIMSON,and before you ask,I didn't know he was alive,but he could be lying,he's a master on that part. »

« So he's alive,well that's new,I thought he died a long time ago,is there anyone else not brainwashed ? »

« Well,there's **CROW**,from another section,I know that SHIMMERING escaped somehow,**SAVAGE**,but I think he decided to act on his own,he's from **KING's **section,unfortunately,Komaru isn't brainwashed,**SCEPTER**,the last general,isn't brainwashed,but he's always been kind of special,and I can assure you he isn't brainwashed,there might be **PETAL**,from his section,**HACK**,the boss's right arm,isn't brainwashed,**BLUE**,from CROWN's section,and I don't know if there's more than that,that's all the assassins I could find that weren't brainwashed. »

« You already did an excellent job,like,I wouldn't have gathered that many informations in a day,but seriously though,you helped a lot,thanks SANE. »

« Don't thank me for that,but still,what do you intend to do with the assassins that have been brainwashed,since somehow,you knocked them out with those syringes ? »

« I plan to make them talk,one way or another,or even better,try to unbrainwash them,I know it sounds stupid,but we never know,so we might as well try. »

« I see,do you plan to go to the other sections ? »

« Not now,we might have to wait for a while,but if someone ever comes to this base,we will have to inspect them,did GUARDIAN send everyone who possibly weren't brainwashed to REAPER ? »

« He did,he even went himself to make everyone do it,as expected of GUARDIAN,he's scared of nothing. »

« He sure is,GUARDIAN always impressed me,even with bullets through his stomach,he didn't frown one bit and still accomplished his mission,I've always been fascinated by him. »

« It's true that he's quite the resistant type. »

« Yeah,so,did Ryoma went to talk with Peko and Fuyuhiko yet ? Or is he still sleeping ? »

« From what I've been told,he remembered everything after he slept,he's trying to process everything he just remembered,maybe the key to remember everything after taking this weird liquid in the syringe is to sleep. »

« That might be the case,now that we finished,I might go take my memories and sleep too. »

« Before you do that,I need to tell you something first,you see,the kids haven't really been kidnapped,but they are on Komaru's side and you are supposed to be as well,I know that because I heard her talk with the kids before all of this happened. »

« That doesn't surprise me one bit,actually,but I think I will still take those memories. »

« Are you sure,Makoto ? »

« I can't be more sure,I can even promise you I won't be on Komaru's side after I took those,okay ? »

« But I know you will still try to end the adults,right ? »

« You know I will,but don't worry,I will do it as an assassin,only the ones that deserve it,even if it has to be in mass murder,I will do it. »

« I know I can't stop you,so I won't try,but still,don't choose the wrong targets while doing something,Makoto. »

« I won't,don't worry,I already have a list,but most of them probably died because of the world's state,but to change the subject,do you know where I can find those five damn kids ? I'm gonna pull there ears so badly for making me so worried for nothing. »

« We could locate them,but it would take some time,maybe a whole week. »

« Just one of them is enough,if we know where one of them is,then we will be able to find all of them easily. »

« I see,take your time,then,but I still do have a question,do you know someone who has the boss's number ? Or at least some way to contact him ? »

« Take this and call him. »

SANE threw a phone to me and I picked it up,the phone began to vibrate intensely,for some reason,so I answered the call.

« Is that you,boss ? »

« HACK,state your business,LUCKSTER. »

« Could you make SANE the leader of this section ? He's the most qualified out of everyone here,and well,it would help the situation to put him in position. »

« I see,I will talk with the boss,expect a call this afternoon on your own phone. »

« 'kay,bye. »

* * *

**RYOMA'S POINT OF VIEW**

« So this is where they are,huh ? Those damn yakuzas,even if I restore my memory and that I made you lose your first eye,Kuzuryu,and that maybe I'm not even on the good side,I don't care anymore,I learned compassion again,and I won't let that disappear,but for now,I will put that aside with you two,because I know I never actually interrogated both of you. »

I opened the door of the room I was standing in front of and I immediately saw that Fuyuhiko and Peko were in,they were both attached to a chair,and the chairs to the floor,they were separated from a short distance,but enough for the two to be unable to reach each other.

« Well,aren't you two my best source of entertainment since a long time ago ? »

« You've got to be kidding me,why you of all people ? »

« Because I personally asked to make you suffer,like with my girlfriend,do you remember ? »

« You hate me for that ? Like,you can find a girl you love when you want to. »

I instantly went mad and took a taser out of my pocket as I tased the Ultimate Yakuza.

« F-fuck ! T-that hurts... »

« Y-young master ! »

« Say that one more time,baby face,and I will make you live the pain of a thousand deaths,the love of your life isn't something you can find casually,I loved her as much as you love your tool,no,even more,and when I saw the state of her body,I can tell you that if I didn't end up in prison,you would already be dead,now,let's see how you feel when you see the love of your life suffer. »

« Don't you dare touch Peko ! »

« Shut up,did you understand me ? »

« If you touch her,I will make sure you die by my hand ! »

« Funny,you won't be able to,after I finished with you two,your Yakuza clan will be done for,I will destroy it by myself,I'm going to make sure you won't ever be able to track me down and that you will have nothing left,your life will be the worst anyone could have ever had,brainwashed or not,your life will be an entire hell. »

« Please,just don't do anything to Peko… »

« You should have thought about it when you killed my family,my last family,the person I loved,now,it will be even worse for you,because I will make sure you will suffer from a much more terrible fate than you could think of,you see,I know that you love despair in this state,but if you aren't brainwashed,then you won't be able to love despair,and I might even know how to deactivate the brainwash,like that. »

I took out my phone and flashed Fuyuhiko in the eyes,he stood there and didn't move nor react to anything for at least five minutes but then,he started to blink,he looked around,confused,and looked directly at me right after that.

« You… »

« So,do you remember everything ? »

« I…I think I do. »

« Then you know what will happen next. »

« Don't touch her,I'm glad you unbrainwashed me,but don't touch her,please,I know what I've done in the past,I always have been horrible,but Peko doesn't deserve it,so punish me instead. »

I flashed Peko in the eyes and grabbed the yakuza by the collar.

« Listen,do you think you have a choice ? I don't care about doing the right thing or not,you will have to suffer as much as I did,it wouldn't be fair otherwise,and you know it. »

« I know it wouldn't be,but please,don't touch her,she never did anything to you ! »

« Did my girlfriend ever did anything to you ? No,she didn't,she never did,I was happy,and now I'm rarely happy,I remember everything,you do too,and she does as well,you even dared to hurt friends of mine during my short time at Hope's Peak,and this is the line you shouldn't have crossed,maybe if it was for my girlfriend,I would have tried to be friendlier,if I could say that in this way,even if I hate to admit it,but my friends were involved as well,so I'm going to make you like me,cold and dead inside,I hope for you that you're ready,because it will be the worst thing you'll ever experience,I just have to wait for this one to wake up,and then we'll be good. »

« You can't,please,don't do it… »

« Don't worry,she won't die,I'll make sure of that,but suffer,on the contrary,she will suffer as much as I can make her. »

« You'll have an entire mafia tracking you down,I hope you know that,so I will ask you nicely one more time,don't do it,please. »

« I already took one mafia down,two won't be so hard,when you deal with stronger than you,you should expect a terrible outcome,Makoto will probably try to make you join his side,and I won't stop him,I know exactly how to make you forget what happened today,so if you don't scream while I destroy her,I'll make you both forget what happened,but if you scream only once,then you will never forget this day,understood ? »

« I won't let you do anything to her,if you want to hurt someone,hurt me. »

« You will be hurt,just not physically. »

« Y-young master,are you okay ? »

« Ah,so you woke up,finally,we will be able to begin. »

I had a bag with me,a bag with a lot of equipment to torture,REAPER gave it to me when I asked where I could find those,I planned to make it slow and painful.

« Since I'm generous,I'll do you a little favor,you will be able to be closer to your boyfriend,since I'll make you lose an eye. »

« W-what ? You aren't serious,you can't do that,r-r-right ? »

« You think I'm not serious ? Then watch me. »

I slowly approached Peko with a knife to pull out her eye.

« N-no ! Don't approach her ! Leave her alone ! »

« Young master,it's okay,you can't lose hope,you will need to be strong for me,okay ? »

« Your sanity,and you,your eye,I think that's not even fair in comparison of what you did to me,I'll have to think of something else to go with the eye. »

I pointed the knife at her eye.

« Don't do it ! Please,no ! »

« Maybe some fingers ? Nails ? Your tongue ? Theeths ? What do you think ? »

« None of those ! Don't touch her ! »

« Please,young master,you have to stay strong. »

Fuyuhiko started to cry.

« I can't stay fucking strong while watching you being fucking tortured,Peko ! I just can't ! »

And Peko did as well.

« F-Fuyuhiko… »

« Consider yourself lucky,I'm only taking an eye for now,you lost the right eye,she will lose the left eye. »

« NO ! »

« Too late. »

« NOOOOO ! »

* * *

**MAKI'S POINT OF VIEW**

« Why do I feel like something horrible is happening out there ? »

« Did you find anything,Maki ? »

« Not yet,there's no clue on where Mukuro and Mondo can be,they might be on a floor that we can't reach yet. »

« If they are,then we aren't advanced on anything. »

« Hi girls ! Missed me ? »

Monokuma appeared out of nowhere,like always.

« Get out of here,now. »

« Nope ! I just can go tell you that three days were too long,so the game will begin tonight ! »

« Don't even dare to do that. »

« Of course I'll do that ! And you know what ? You two are going to help me ! Upupu ! »

« Like hell we'd help you ! You kidnapped our friend and your own sister ! »

« I never said you would do it willingly. »

Monokuma whistled and many Monokumas came with someone on them,they were lifting Mukuro up,but she was unconscious.

« Release her,now. »

« You'll have to help me if you want to see her ever again,or alive,at least,upupu ! »

« What do you need help with ? »

« Maki,are you sure we should help him ? »

« Unfortunately,yes,tell us what you want,and be quick. »

« I want you to wear those ! »

Monokuma whistled again and this time,two Monokumas came with two Monokuma masks,but they were more like giant costumes,just for the head.

« Why do we have to wear that ? »

« Am I asking you so many questions ? Wear it,now ! »

« Maki,I don't think we should do that. »

« We don't have a choice,it's for Mukuro. »

« I guess you're right. »

Celes an I then putted on the Monokuma masks.

« So,what now ? »

« Wait a sec,would ya ? »

Monokuma took out some kind of remote and pushed a button on it,when suddenly,I heard Celes scream,so I looked on her direction,but I didn't have time to worry for Celes,as I began to have an enormous headache,I began to scream and I soon fell on the floor,my mind went blank and I blacked out a little after Celes.

* * *

**KOMARU'S POINT OF VIEW**

« We need to have a talk,Komaru. »

« …I know. »

« Listen to me carefully,I will forgive you only once,sis,by telling you that the coin I threw earlier was a fake,do you understand ? »

« It was a fake ? »

« It was,but listen to me,at the moment,Ryoma might be…talking with Fuyuhiko and Peko,and I don't doubt that he will do the same with QUEEN,I told him he could do whatever he wanted to them,and I won't stop him,so now,you will tell me how to delete the brainwash from their head,I know you can delete the brainwash,so tell me how. »

« With a flash in the eyes,they will white out for five minutes and then they won't be brainwashed anymore. »

« It's that simple ? »

« Yes,but if Ryoma took his memories back,then he should know how to do it,he played an important role with us before,but I doubt he will be on our side. »

« That doesn't surprise me,but I don't care about that,do you know why I came here now ? »

« I don't… »

« Because I took my memories back,Komaru. »

« W-what ? »

« Yeah,I know everything,but I won't be on her side anymore,this time,I will take everyone down,every each of our enemies,and I'll stop running away,even if Kamukura or Junko will show up,I will beat them up. »

« Makoto,you know you can't beat Kamukura,Junko,maybe,but not the Ultimate Hope,you know that better than me. »

« I remember that he told me my luck was bigger than his one day,and that's exactly what I plan to use against him,luck. »

« You can't be serious,big bro ! You'll die if you try ! »

« No,I won't,I know how to beat him,don't worry. »

« And how exactly do you plan to kill a monster like him ?! He can be in France and come to Japan in less than three hours ! How exactly do you plan to defeat him ?! »

« I'll tell you,but first,do you remember how he was created ? »

« The Hope Cultivation Project,right ? »

« Yup,exactly,it erased his personality and memories,but there's still a piece of the person he was before in his brain,Hajime Hinata is still alive,I know it because I saw him cry when **Chiaki** died,I saw the footage,he's still in here. »

« Are you saying you want to take him down by making him be Hajime again ? »

« Not exactly,but maybe that this person will make him unable to fight,see,the same day Chiaki died,I saved someone,believe it or not,this person should have died by now,but I refused to let her die,she has scars all over her body and she is physically weak,now,who do you think this person could be ? »

« I don't know,Makoto,who could it…be…you couldn't have saved her ? You actually saved **Chiaki Nanami,the Ultimate Gamer **?! »

« I did,and do you know where she is ? »

« Don't tell me she's here ? »

« She's here,do you remember the only room of the entire section that has a broken camera ? She's here,I told her to hide here,she's currently still healing up,but I made sure she would have enough food and blood pouches to live,I treated her with REAPER's help,she's alive,safe and sound,and I'll go see her after our talk,I'll ask you a favor,Komaru,I'll release you from this bed,even if you're still injured,but before that,you'll have to do three things for me. »

« What do you want from me ? »

« First off,you'll have to promise me to not side with Junko again,secondly,you'll tell me where the kids are,and the third thing is telling me the locations of the integrity of class 77-A,I'll take them all to the base and make them be on my side again,okay ? »

« I can promise you I won't side with Junko again,Makoto,the kids are all in Towa city,they're preparing a game where they will be able to hunt adults down and kill them without mercy,as for the class 77-A,we can just make one of them call the others,like Nekomaru or Fuyuhiko. »

« I don't think Fuyuhiko will want to side with us after what Ryoma will do to him and Peko,after all,Ryoma is a professional when it comes to suffering. »

« Sadly,he is,but why did you want to know where the kids are ? »

« I'll take them back here,Towa city isn't that far,I'll easily go there with a boat,now,I'll put this rope away and you'll be able to walk freely,I take you with me again,but you have to do everything to make me trust you,okay ? »

« Yeah… »

Makoto released me and I got out of the bed I was tied up on,my leg still hurts from the bullet I took earlier,but still,I could walk,that's all that mattered to me.

« So,I'll leave you alone,if you want to see any of the others,you can go see them,you know where they are,if you can,try to make the brainwashed assassins be on our side again as well as Nidai,Akane and Nagito. »

« Okay. »

« Thank you Komaru. »

Makoto left the room,and Komaru did as well,she was going to unbrainwash the 77-A class's students,because she knew she could be on her brother's side again,and that made her happy.

* * *

**FUYUHIKO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« P-Peko… »

« I'm done,now,how does that make you feel,yakuza ? »

« D-don't do this anymore to her,please,just please… »

I was devastated at the scene I had in front of me,Peko wasn't even passed out,she was panting heavily,she was on the floor,still attached to a chair,each of her nails were on the floor,as it was one of the most terrible torture you could ever suffer from,but what really was terrifying was that her eye was on the floor,Ryoma stepped on it,completely exploding it.

« Hope you learned your lesson,I decided I will leave your clan alone,I did say much more than necessary,and you're both unlucky,because if I was known to be someone kind,you two would already be dead,oh,and baby face ? »

« W-what ? What do you want,you can do anything to me,just stop hurting her ! »

« I won't hurt her unless you give me a reason to,just so you know,try to track me down or kill someone close to me,and next time,I won't be taking only an eye and some nails,I believe the kid will want to talk to you,and I'm sure he already knows that you won't want to join him,but think about it,your whole clan is probably brainwashed as well,so you have nowhere to go,but I won't stop you,neither will he,now,take the time to talk to your girlfriend,I think that she needs you right now. »

« P-Peko,why ? »

« Why I did that to her ? Because you deserved it,being the worst person on earth is where it leaded you today,you only have yourself to blame,but just understand this,talk about what happened here to Gonta and I'll be back for you. »

« … »

I was sobbing uncontrollably while Peko was still breathing heavily since she was in intense pain in the moment,Ryoma left the room right after that.

« Peko,please respond to me,can you talk to me ?! »

« Y-young master ? I can't see you,where are you ? »

« Oh god no,I have to get you out of here ! »

« P-please,you have to run away,you shouldn't feel the need to go with me,a bodyguard that can't see isn't worth of being taken care of… »

« You can see,just not from an eye,okay ?! You're in the same situation as me,you'll live ! »

« Just leave me here,young master,I already failed to protect you twice without counting when we were brainwashed,I don't deserve to be the one protecting you anymore,you already saw that I am powerless against them,so please,leave me be. »

« I…I know I'll sound pathetic right now,but all of this is my fault,if I wouldn't have ordered to kill this guy's girlfriend with the help of this assassin,then maybe you wouldn't have suffered like that ! »

« Don't blame yourself,young master,if I was stronger,I would have protected us both. »

« God dammit Peko,stop blaming yourself ! I did this,it's all my fault,you have nothing to regret now,okay ?! »

« F-Fuyuhiko,why ? Please,don't be stubborn and run without me out if here,I won't be of much help,just please… »

« Stop that shit,we're getting out together,Peko ! »

« … »

« I'll go open this damn door,and then I'll untie us ! »

« … »

I fell forward with the chair and started to move toward the door,when I arrived in front of the door,after at least fifteen minutes,the door opened,showing Makoto at the entrance,he looked around and seemed really surprised.

« My god,he hated you that much ? »

« No kidding,asshole ! You'd better get her somewhere she will be able to get healed up ! »

« What did he do to you ? Even the eye ? Come on,we're getting you two out of here,but wait,you're not brainwashed ? »

« He deleted it to make us suffer even more ! »

« He really hates you,but even if I hate to say it,none of this would have happened if you wouldn't have been selfish in the start. »

« I know what I did ! Just heal her ! »

« I'm no magician,but we'll take care of her. »

Makoto untied me and Peko as he took her on a princess position to inspect the state of the damages of Ryoma's fury.

« I see,he really wanted to make you suffer,I won't judge him,I've already done worse,and so did you. »

« Just for a fucking tennis match,I'm the worst of all. »

« Come on,stop being depressed,what's done is done,you can't undo it. »

« I…know,I just fucking know.

« Young master… »

« Don't worry,you'll get better soon enough,even if it isn't a little injury,you lost your eye,it's something I can't repair,you can have a fake eye,but that's all,I'm sorry for your loss. »

« You're the one that stopped us earlier,Makoto,when we were still brainwashed,then I can't hold anything against you,but please,make the young master leave this place and let me stay here,whatever you'll do to me,I'll accept it. »

« Stop that,Peko,we're getting out of here together ! »

« Unfortunately,both of you can't get out of here for now. »

« Why can't we ?! »

« Because your whole clan is brainwashed,but you should have known that. »

« So what if they are ?! I don't care,I'm still getting out of here ! »

« Young master,I'll stay here,you need to get out of here,no one will know you're not brainwashed,so go to your clan and be safe. »

« For fuck's sake,I'm not going anywhere without you,Peko ! »

« Fuyuhiko,you can't move out there anymore,your clan knows you've got kidnapped and they're aware of the yakuzas you've lost,they probably know you're not on Junko's side anymore,so you can't do as you want. »

« I'm not talking to you ! »

« Then this is this or Peko,if I don't heal her,she dies,do you prefer that ? »

« H-hey,what the f-»

« Understood ? I don't like to do that,but I don't have a choice,so her life,or war,you'd better be quick. »

« You already know the answer,dumbass ! You're one of the most horrible person on earth ! »

« Worse than you or Ryoma ? Maybe. »

« J-just shut up… »

We arrived at the infirmary,so Makoto putted Peko on a bed,she had a lot of injuries but she hadn't been properly treated yet,she had a hole in the arm,one in the hand and she took a bullet in each legs,and now,she lost an eye and her nails,she had a rough day,to say the least.

« Is she even gonna make it ?! »

« Calm down,I witnessed worst than that,she'll get through it. »

« Thank fucking god. »

« Even if you might have a trauma later,Peko,you'll easily get through your physical injuries,but,I'll sure you never see Ryoma ever again… »

« Why would I have a trauma ? »

« Do I really need to tell you ? »

« I…don't really see why I would have any trauma. »

« Okay then,do you want to test why you have one ? »

« That's necessary ? I mean,I kinda know why'd she have one,but… »

« You might as well have one for that matter,Fuyuhiko,and you know it… »

« … »

« Peko,I'll patch you up before doing anything,Fuyuhiko,I need your help,could you tear up her left sleeve and the low part of her trousers ? »

« Why can't we just take those off ? »

« Because you wouldn't be able to help me properly if you saw her in her underwear. »

« S-shut up ! »

I tore up her left sleeve and the low part of her trousers,just as Makoto asked,Makoto then asked me her blood type and I said she was an o type,just like Himiko,so he took one and started to do the transfusion and putted it in Peko's arm,he then asked me to take some bandages from the shelf and I did,Makoto bandaged Peko on her hands,legs,her left arm and her face to cover her lost left eye after he sanitized her injuries.

« You won't feel really better anytime soon,well,I have my part to play in this,but still,Ryoma went…really far,I'm sorry to ask,but I don't know everything in details,can you tell me what exactly happened for you to kill the love of his life ? »

« I didn't kill her,but I sent an assassin to do it,QUEEN,that was her codename,as for what happened,well,it was yakuza shit,my father putted his best on one particular tennis player when he went to a weird party he had been invited to,but still,yakuza stuff,and Ryoma was the other tennis player,I dunno why he decided to win against the other player when he knew they had their bet on the other player,but he wrecked him,and because of that,a lot of people lost their bets,but more importantly,a lot of them wanted him dead,as well as my father,so he decided to send an assassin in his name,well,no shit,I didn't want to,but I didn't really care either,so I bought the services of an elite to kill him,but my father told me to kill someone else,the guy's girlfriend,he gave me the address of the girl because apparently he left her here to go far away from her since he didn't want her to be in trouble,but it went the opposite way,she died without him,but what I didn't know is that another assassin that had been paid by another yakuza clan came as well,so Ryoma killed the assassin as well as this entire yakuza clan,apparently,he was a close friend to my father,so imagine how furious he was,he did everything to kill him,even when he was in prison,he paid everything single prisoners and even some guards to kill him,but he defeated them with his bare fucking hands,this man might as well be the Ultimate survivor and fighter,I know why he would hate me,but Peko didn't do shit… »

« Yeah,I'm aware,but nothing I would have said nor do would you have said would have stopped him,but still,he's gonna beat the shit out of QUEEN,maybe he already is,I dunno,but since she killed the girl,she's dead. »

« He really had it rough because of me,I only cause shit for everyone,but I suppose that's a yakuza's life… »

« You couldn't have said that better,oh,while we're at it,you should take your pants off,you got shot as well,you know ? »

« Guess I forgot about that… »

I took off my pants,causing Peko to blush and look away while it made me blush as well,Makoto looked like he didn't care,hsanitized the injury and putted bandages on it.

« Since I'm not a professional,I'll have to ask someone else to take the bullets out of your legs,if they are still in,that is,did it pierce through your legs ? »

« It did,believe me,it did. »

« Oh,I see,thank you,you can put your pants back. »

I did and was glad I did,I didn't like to be in my underwear without anything covering it for no reasons,even more when I was next to Peko.

« So,Peko,are you ready to test the possibility that you have a trauma ? »

« I am. »

« Okay then,think about me earlier,when we were outside,we fought,but what exactly can you remember about me at this time ? And close your eyes,it will be easier this way. »

« I see you tossing a coin in the air,having one of the most serious look I've ever seen,and telling me something about being killed by a person I love… »

« Wait,what ? Why didn't I knew that ? »

« The coin…yeah,it made a lot of good people sad a lot of times,that's why I don't really use it often,but I'm sorry to tell you that I can't take back what I did with this coin,it will happen eventually… »

« So I will die by the hand of someone I love ? I…see. »

« Wait,wait,what's that all about ? Why am I learning this now ? »

« Sorry,really,but I can't take back what I did,once my luck broke fate…it never repairs it. »

« It wasn't your fault,I shouldn't have got brainwashed so easily… »

« I already know how and why you got brainwashed,and it wouldn't have been easy to resist,believe me,but I might have someone I need to present to you and your class after you're all back to normal… »

« Someone ? Who's that someone ? »

« You knew her pretty well,I won't tell you more than that,but still,she wants to see all of you since a long time… »

« I don't see who she could be. »

« You'll see,so,are we getting back to the main subject ? Peko,what else can you remember ? »

« I remember me,sweating a lot and actually be scared,I've never been that nervous before,but then,you approached me really quickly,and for the first time in my life,I took a step back in front of my opponent,you were a completely different person that when you're being an assassin,everything about you looked…terrifying,and when you started to shoot everyone in the legs,I realized you were a demon when it came to the battlefield,you singlehandedly took out five Ultimates with two guns and six bullets,you didn't have to shoot Akane,but me and the others got shot,we were powerless against you,and when Fuyuhiko came,your face was one of someone who knew what he was doing and who was confident on his ability,and that's the thing that scared me the most,even against your family,you didn't held back… »

« Yeah,I'm not proud of what happened earlier at all,when it comes to fighting or killing,somehow,I always comes back without any injuries and with my mission done,I think that the work of an assassin was for me all along,but when all of this is done,I think I might just disappear from society,bad people will always exist,but I can't kill them all,I just want to do something more quiet and relaxing,maybe traveling to places far away,I don't know,just something that makes me calmer. »

« I wouldn't mind not being a yakuza anymore,that would be great,wouldn't you think so,Peko ? »

« I don't think it would be a bad thing to be somewhere quiet once in a while… »

« Yeah… »

« Can we continue,sorry if I'm bothering you,but I want to check where the trauma is exactly,can you tell me if you became afraid of the me you saw earlier ? »

« I honestly am,without a doubt,but I can't be scared of you in general,you're just too kind when you're not fighting or just out for a mission,for that matter,but yes,I'm scared of you,without any hesitation,I can easily say it. »

« Yeah,I tend to scare people,but I think the trauma is somewhere else,it won't be pleasant,but can you remember what happened with Ryoma earlier ? »

« You want her to do that ? For real ? »

« I know,I know,but I can't know if you have been marked forever or if there's a chance to help her if she doesn't do that,sorry,can you try,Peko ? »

« I can… »

« Go ahead,then. »

« I remember him entering the room with a bag,he spoke to us about him taking care of us and making Fuyuhiko suffer by hurting the one he loved,like the young master did for his girlfriend,when we were still brainwashed,he tased Fuyuhiko because he said something about finding love everywhere,and after that,he approached me with a deadly stare and a knife,he didn't even take my glasses of,he just pointed it at my eye by passing under my glasses,and he popped it out,he left it on the floor,and I remember not seeing anything for a while and being hurt,really hurt,I fell on the floor still attached to chair,and he then went with my nails,it was worst because he didn't even cutted them on by one,but pieces by pieces,and slowly,I just remember trying not to scream,but doing it anyway after the third nail,I couldn't see him,he wasn't in my vision… »

« Wow,he really went far… »

« No kidding ! »

« I kinda understand why he did what he did,and even if you don't think so,I think he went nicely. »

« You call that nicely ?! »

« I know what you're going to say,but let me finish,you see,his girlfriend didn't killed,do you know what has been found on the crime scene ? »

« I don't know,what was found ? »

« The girl got raped while dying,not before,not after,when she was being killed,Ryoma found the assassin only because his dna was…here,he's probably going to kill QUEEN,and I won't stop him,because we all know that she was a part of it,she doesn't deserve to be here anymore,and we all know it,but the boss kept her,for some reason. »

« Don't tell me that shit is true… »

« Sorry,it is,I think he knew you weren't aware of that,so I think he went gentle on you,even if you don't think so,he could have done way worse than that,the eye and nails is considered baby work in torture if it's poorly done. »

« That was baby work ?! »

« Unfortunately,yes. »

« Holy shit,he could have done way worse than that ! »

« You bet he could have,but he didn't. »

« I think I know why I have a trauma now… »

« Yup,we found it,I'll make sure he won't be near you. »

« Thank you… »

« Don't worry,but this is where I'll have to go,I have other places I need to go to,and to be more precise,I need to save your classmates,I'll need every strong people I could get,later,you two,oh,and Fuyuhiko,take care of Peko's transfusion. »

Just like that,Makoto left,and Peko sighed heavily.

« I couldn't let him know I was that scared of him,he didn't do anything wrong,but still,his power to choose fate…it terrified me. »

« Don't worry Peko,we'll live peacefully after all of this is done,you've got my word. »

« I know,young master,I know… »

I held Peko's hand strongly,I didn't want to let her go and she gripped my hand back,we wouldn't leave each other anymore nor anytime in the world.

* * *

**CHIAKI'S POINT OF VIEW**

'_I've been here for a really long time,I think.'_

II was a girl with pale pink hair and eyes,I was wearing an hospital's patient suit,I was on a bed,covered in bandages,scars and injuries everywhere on me,I had all of those because Junko decided she wanted to kill me,for no reason in the world,but somehow,even with the injuries I suffered through,I survived and I had been saved,the man that saved me was Makoto and I probably couldn't be more grateful to anyone on this planet.

« But still,I can't seem to know what type of guy he is,if he's basically kind or not,I can't know,I think. »

I was playing video games while eating some food,instant noodles,to be precise,since I couldn't cook,I became too weak physically to even lift not too heavy objects,like a pack of water bottles,I couldn't do much except survive,of course,I was doing everything to stay in shape,but I had a lot difficulties,as I couldn't move much because of my injuries,Makoto usually came to see me often,but for some reason,he hadn't visited me for more than one week,lucky enough for me,I had enough food for more than three weeks,but still,I was feeling lonely.

« I hope he'll come back soon. »

Just when I said that,the door began to be unlocked from the outside,I was scared,I didn't know if it was Makoto or someone else,but when the door opened,I instantly got relieved,as it was just Makoto,who finally came back.

« Sorry if I missed you,I've been really busy for the past weeks,more like kidnapped,but it doesn't matter anymore,since I'm here. »

« Good to see you,Makoto. »

« How are you holding up,Chiaki ? »

« I'm doing good,I think. »

« That's actually great to hear,I'm sorry for not telling you I wouldn't come for a while. »

« It's alright,but I still want to know what happened. »

« Well,it's kinda complicated,you know ? But I suppose I don't have anything better to do. »

Makoto then told the story of his past weeks,how he handled the situation,if he was calm or not,how he got back some of her classmates and how he got out of the killing game,I was surprised to see he wasn't even hurt,for some reason.

« Do you still want to do your plan ? »

« Of course,I still want to do everything as I originally planned to,why do you ask ? »

« Is that the only reason why you saved me ? »

« You already know the answer,but I'll tell you anyway,and the answer is no,mainly because of that,but still,no,I saved you because I don't want innocent and good people dying for no reason,but you know that,as for the second reason,yes,I still want to show you to Kamukura,the one that was called Hajime before,but you already know that. »

« I know,I know,and I'm not complaining,I just can't see why you'd want me in particular to see him. »

« Because Hajime is still in there,he didn't die completely,and that means the project didn't work at a one-hundred percent,which means that he still loves you,hell,he even still have the galaga pin,if that's not a sign then what is ? »

« So he's the one who took it… »

« He sure did,but still,I don't think he will be able to look at you in the eyes if he sees you. »

« I think I'm aware of that,but I don't think that I want to see him so soon. »

« It's alright,I can understand that it will be very awkward for the both of you,to say the least,but we have to,it might be our last chance of surviving,so we have to. »

« I never even saw the world in it's current state you keep telling me about,I think. »

« You think ? But true,you never saw it,and it would be better if you didn't,but still,you'll have to eventually,and I can promise you,it won't put you in danger,or at least,I will try not to put you in danger. »

« Thanks,I guess. »

« No problem,so,I reminded myself of something,I'm currently gathering all of your classmates,when they're all here,safe and sound and on our side,do you want to go see them ? »

« You'd let me ? »

« Why wouldn't I let you ? »

« I dunno,I don't think you would have let me see them in case it might screw up your plan,I think. »

« Don't worry,it won't,but still,can you walk before anything ? »

« I can,why ? »

« To know if I have to take you in a wheelchair or not. »

« That actually makes sense. »

« Still,I had to know,I'm afraid I'll already have to leave you alone for a little while,I have a lot of things to do,but first,I need to go search my family before doing anything. »

« Your family ? »

« Yup,five troublesome kids who are making me worried as fuck for nothing,I'll pull their ears so bad they'll beg me to stop. »

« That's scary,I think. »

« I don't plan to be scary,but if I need to be,I'll be. »

« Good luck. »

« Thanks,take care,Chiaki,I'll see you soon. »

« Okay. »

Makoto went out of the room,waving his hand a lot me,I knew he didn't told me everything,I thought that they might have been hurt,despite what he said,I knew they did,and it hurts me,but in a sense,it wasn't his fault,they were brainwashed,but still,it pained me a little that he didn't tell me everything,maybe he didn't want to hurt me,but still,I couldn't help but being a little sad over that thought.

« Maybe he'll tell me more later,I'd like that. »

* * *

**MAKOTO'S POINT OF VIEW**

After two hours,I was now somewhere in Towa city,apparently in the Towa franchise's principal building,where the kids were located,I was a little mad that they were putting themselves in a lot of danger,but a little proud of them at the same time,as they were becoming independent,of course,they were assassins,but those five haven't really been the most careful in what they were doing either,maybe except for Monaca and Nagisa,but still,they had their flaws.

« You five are unbelievable. »

I was walking down and hallway and was currently searching for some people to tell me where the kids were,so I knocked out open some doors,knocked out some people and unfortunately,I had to kill some of them since some of them were complete utter shit,but still,I didn't like that,at some point,I arrived in front of a weird room,the door looked like it was a cell's door.

« Well,time to open this door. »

I kicked it with a lot of force,but the door didn't budge,so I took an explosive and putted it on the door,it exploded easily so I came in to see someone that was really scared and was on the floor,against the wall,it was an adult,not really old,but he passed his thirty some years ago,he looked like Chihiro,but taller,with glasses and messier hair,he wore a stripped black and white shirt with a simple jean and shoes.

« W-who are you ?! »

Instead of responding right away,I approached the man and pointed my knife at his neck,the man was terrified,like practically every adult I threatened,or,for that matter,killed.

« You have ten minutes to tell me where the kids are. »

« K-kids ?! I don't know what you're talking about ?! A-are you talking of Chihiro and his classmates ?! »

« Wait a minute,you know Chihiro ? »

« O-of course I know him,he's my son ! »

« My fucking god,I just threatened you when you're Fujisaki's father,I don't think you'll be able to forgive me one day. »

« Y-you're not here to kill me ? »

« Well,that's not my plan,hell,if I knew you were his father,I wouldn't have pointed that knife at you. »

« M-maybe you shouldn't have a knife with you in the first place. »

« Yes I do,why are you here anyway,**Taichi Fujisaki **? »

« W-well,it depends on where we are,since I've been kidnapped a couple of weeks ago. »

« Shit,I forgot about that,Junko did say that she kidnapped each of our closest ones. »

« S-so I'm not the only one in this situation ? »

« Nope,I'm sure of that,but still,why here of all places ? Is it because it's one of the only places that haven't been attacked yet ? »

« Where are we,anyway ? »

« Towa corp.,in Towa city,I'm here to take five kids with me,and I might as well take you too,you'll be able to see your son again. »

« Chihiro is okay ?! »

« He sure is,I think you're aware that we were all sent at Hope's Peak to live there ? »

« Y-you're one of his classmates ? »

« Makoto Naegi,Ultimate Lucky Student of the 78th class,but never call me Naegi,please,not while I'm here. »

« O-okay. »

« Oh,and I might warn you now so that you aren't shocked in the future,but I'm an assassin,if you see bodies in the building,just look away. »

« O-oh… »

« And don't try to call for anyone,not because I would kill you if you did,but because you don't know who could want you dead,understood ? »

« D-did you have to say it like that ? »

« Yes. »

Me and Taichi were walking down an hallway when I saw a familiar pink haired little girl walking toward another direction.

« Well,found her. »

« H-huh ? »

« Run if you want to follow me,but be quick,I have some business to attend to. »

I ran to the direction I saw Kotoko walk to,followed by Taichi,who had difficulties to keep up with me,I saw her jump in excitement while she walked toward the stairs,I decided to follow her for now,to not make anyone see me.

« Don't make any kind of noise,just follow me. »

« … »

I walked slowly in the same direction as Kotoko,who seemed to be kinda happy,for some reason,but it felt odd to me.

« Didn't she see me yet ? »

« W-why are we following this kid ? »

« Shush,I told you to not make any noise. »

Taichi got quiet and was a little worried about what would happen next,but he still followed me in silenceI saw Kotoko enter in a room through a large door,I got behind it to listen to anything she would say when I heard four other familiar voices,when I heard them talk about Monokuma,I decided to go in the room after I told Taichi to stay here,the five kids looked at me like they were waiting for me.

« Big bro ! You're finally here ! Did you follow me ? »

« Yes,I did,and you are in big trouble,you five. »

« Huh ?! But what did we do ?! We didn't even do anything yet ! »

« Mister Makoto,I don't think we did anything to put us in trouble at the moment,could you please tell us more ? »

« Urgh,how many yes have I told you not to call mister,Nagisa ? I'm not even twenty years old yet ! Well,I'm nineteen,but still ! »

« Anyway,why are we in trouble,big bro ? »

« You know why,Monaca,siding with Junko isn't how we do business,you know it. »

« But you were the one to team up with her ! »

« I got my memories back,I know that,but still,I changed my mind,and I was brainwashed at the time,of course I'd agree to help her,now,we're going home,okay ? »

« Aww,but I wanted to play this game with you ! »

« I know,I know,we will still destroy the ones that destroyed our lives,but only the ones who deserve it,and you know killing people who didn't do anything wrong is bad,so we're going home. »

« Can we keep the Towa foundation ? »

« Actually,that might not be a bad idea,but still,no Monokumas,Junko is not a good person and she uses this thing. »

« We can't even keep the **Monokubs **? »

« The Monokubs ? Well now that's new,what are those ? »

« Well Monaca can show you ! Monokubs ! Come here ! »

« Hell yeah ! »

All of a sudden,a weird voice came out of nowhere,it seemed like it was coming out of a robot or something,for some reason,Taichi dashed in the room,scared,not for the pleasure of the Lil' Ultimates,and right after that,five giant robots knocked the door opened.

« Those things are the Monokubs ?! »

« Why are you five in your exisals ?! You weren't supposed to use them before the game ! »

« But boss,you told us to begin to learn how to use them,so that's what we're doing ! »

« Monaca told you to let them in the training room when Monaca called you ! »

« Guess I forgot to tell them,then. »

« **Monotaro**,you're unbelievable,but I forgive you because you're adorbs. »

« Really ?! I think I forgot I forgot to tell them,guys,we can't come here with our exisals ! »

« Wow,thanks Monotaro,but I think we already know by now ! »

« GUYS,DON'T FIGHT,WE SHOULD ALL BE FRIENDS. »

« Yeah,that's true,to prove that,why don't we take **Monodam **as a punching ball and hit him together ?! »

« … »

« Why would you do that ?! Being violent is mean,**Monokid**,so you're a meanie ! »

« I had enough with one Monokuma,but five of them and they're even more annoying ? Hell no,you keep them in your room,or I'll destroy each of them by my hand. »

« What did you say,shorty ?! »

« And he heard me. »

The giant robot with blue on it approached Makoto and pointed the giant gun that was his hand at him.

« Ya wanna repeat that ?! »

« Monokid,touch Makoto and you won't be totally adorbs ! »

« No ! Not that ! »

« Then don't touch big bro ! »

« Oh,I see now,he's the famous Makoto you've talked to us about,right ? »

« Exactly,**Monosuke**,so please,don't touch Makoto. »

« He is the one that saved your life,then,I love what you do,saving people is my passion ! »

« Then why are you in a giant killer robot ? »

« Because even if I don't like death,people have to die sometimes ! »

« That clearly doesn't answer my question,but I guess it'll do for now. »

« So we can't hurt shorty,right ? »

« You sure can't do that,or else you're going to blow up before you could even try. »

« I think I forgot the consequences,what do we get if we hurt him ? »

« She literally just told us that we would blow up ! »

« Oh,I guess I just forgot,then,but now I forgot I forgot that we would blow up if we touched him ! »

« You're lucky that you're useful or else Monaca would've destroyed you already ! »

« Now,young girl,it's not a way to speak,and you know that,no threat to anyone while I'm here. »

« Monaca is sorry,big bro. »

« That's better. »

« Monaca,were the Monokumas from the academy created here ? »

« Shirokuma,Kurokuma and Alterkuma,right ? Yes,why ? »

« Why are those three differents than every other Monokumas ? »

« Because Junko's AI is in each of them,didn't you know that ? »

« Oh,I see now,I'll destroy Alterkuma when we get back,Taichi,are you okay over there ? You seem terrified. »

« I-I'm okay,but those robots are kind of scary,maybe even too much. »

« Heh,I wouldn't say that those thing s aren't scaring me a little,but still,ya shouldn't show it to them. »

« Makoto,why is that totally not adorbs thing with you ? »

« He's clear,he's Chihiro's father,so you have the right to not do anything to him. »

« H-hum,thanks I guess ? »

« Why are you even thanking me ? You can thank me when you saw your son. »

« O-okay. »

« Big bro,didn't you want to kill the adults ? »

« Only the ones that deserve it,I told you before. »

« But don't every adults deserve to die ? »

« Then in that case,I should die,I'm nineteen,so an adult,don't you think so ? »

« No ! You aren't an adult in mind ! »

« Yup,that would be right,but still,some people are really good people. »

« I forgot what the subject was already,can someone tell me what we were talking about ? »

« Shut up,just shut up. »

« Monaca thought she asked you to come out of those robots ! »

« You didn't,though. »

« Monaca just did ! »

« Oh,okay,I guess we should get out,then. »

The exisals opened and from them got out five shorter versions of Monokuma,the red one with a scarf was the one that forgets everything and was called Monotaro,the green one looked a little more robotic than the others,he was apparently Monodam,the blue one had a guitar with him and a star around his left eye and was the one called Monokid,the yellow one with black stripes and glasses was Monosuke and the pink one that has a flower on her head was called **Monophanie**.

« Hi,we're the Monokubs,and I'm the leader ! »

« You're the most clumsy of all of them but you're the leader ? »

« Since when was I the leader ? »

« Oh my god,could you stop forgetting everything ?! »

« Let me guess,each of their colors is supposed to represent you all,right ? Or is it their personality ? »

« It is our colors,why ? »

« So then Monotaro is Masaru's one,Monokid is Nagisa's one,which is pretty much surprising,Monosuke is Jataro's one,pretty much sure that it's a bad idea as well,the pink one is Kotoko's one and the green one is Monaca's one,right ? »

« Yup. »

« Why does Nagisa have Monokid when they're completely different ? »

« Kotoko was the one that said it would be important to match colors. »

« But it's true,though ! It's not cute if it doesn't match out together in the end ! »

« Like we care about that. »

« Of course we do ! »

« Can't you stop that useless fight and just come back with me to the base ? »

« Already ?! But this means we have to end everything we were doing here ! »

« Oh,just wait a moment,have to call the boss. »

Makoto took the cellphone SANE gave him,but before he could use it,his own began to vibrate.

« Well,guess the afternoon call is now. »

Makoto answered the call and heard HACK's voice behind the phone.

« The boss took a decision about your proposition. »

« And ? »

« He told me SANE would be informed in the hour,that's all,I will now stop this call. »

« Wait,I have something to ask you. »

« Then be quick. »

« The kids took Towa city as well as Towa corp. under their control,what do you plan to do ? »

« So that's where they went,I see,this might be a good thing for us,especially from business,how did they took control of the entire town ? »

« Actually,that's a good idea,kids,how did got the town under your control ? »

« By taking Towa corp. from Monaca's father,we now literally own the town,since it has been built by it,so we have the city for us. »

« They took control of Towa corp. »

« So they did have power all over the town,as well expected,we will keep it and make a new base here,the old one might be useless now. »

« Why would it be useless ? »

« It's not much of a secret base anymore,if you ask me,because of the outside world,the base isn't really much undercover anymore. »

« Not really false,but it could still be useful in a way. »

« Oh really ? And what's the way you are thinking about ? »

« After all of this is finished,just keep the underground and make the upper floors something else,maybe we could make a Towa corp. building here to cover us. »

« I see,LUCKSTER,you are very clever,but I do have a question for you before you'll have your answer,why didn't you want to be the leader of your section instead of SANE ? You could have easily been the leader if you wanted to. »

« Because I don't need to be,I'm not even interested in being the leader. »

« Is that your final answer ? »

« Yup. »

« You're now promoted as the official tactician of the boss,you will be given much more information than before and you will be able to see him personally,we might tell you that we are aware of your plan,by letting the kids take the foundation and joining Junko at first,making her think you were brainwashed,you were hoping you could make another Ultimate Hope,but in case it failed,you saved Chiaki Nanami from a sudden death to make him stop any activities that could make you fail,of course,you would save anyone you could by letting yourself in the killing game,you will now save your classmates loved ones to have them on your good side,making yourself seen like a hero,of course to have more contacts in the future,you will save each of your upper classmates as well for the same purpose,have your good side,as most of them are more useful than any of your actual classmates,tell me if I have been wrong anywhere. »

« It was all correct,don't worry about that,I know I'm not sent on missions often,but being the boss's personal tactician ? You sure about that ? »

« He told me himself to promote you. »

« Then I think I'll accept,not really like I have a choice,anyway,will you be able to send me each of our upper classmates's positions ? I will go to them one by one after I saved my classmates's closest ones. »

« Okay,you will receive their locations shortly after our call,oh,and I think you need to be aware of this,even if it was a part of your plan to let her associate with Junko,Komaru will need to be banned from the association,but you were already aware,right ? »

« Yup,don't worry about that,I know,and you know that it will be useless to send anyone to kill her as well. »

« We already know,the Ultimate Assassin can easily beat each of ours,we would only be throwing out useful people. »

« Okay then,I will come to see you and the boss after I finished my business in Towa city,send me your location when I'll call you. »

« Of course,but I have another question,what will you do for your upper classmate **Ibuki Mioda,the Ultimate Musician**,you took back your memories,so you should be aware of how she will act toward you. »

« Don't remind me of that,I'm actually scared to see her now. »

« Good luck,LUCKSTER,and don't die until you finished what you had to do. »

« I won't. »

HACK ended the call and I then looked at the kids before I asked them something.

« Can you tell me where the people you kidnapped are ? The closest ones to my classmates,to be precise. »

« Well,you already have Taichi,but the others are everywhere in Towa city,we can go where they are if you want,but big bro,how did you even get to the city ? Like,the only bridge to go to Tokyo is destroyed and the subways aren't working ! »

« I came here by boat,with enough room for thirty people,for the exisals,though,I don't know how we'll be able to take them with us. »

« Why don't we just leave the Monokubs here ? That way,they can keep the employees working and keep an eye on the building ! »

« Being the bosses ?! Hell yeah,that rocks ! »

« You can't hurt employees,though,oh,and please clean the bodies while you still can,or this place will smell like trash. »

« I ALREADY DID THAT TO LEARN HOW TO USE THE EXISAL,I'M SORRY I DIDN'T TELL YOU BEFORE. »

« You did ? Well aren't you useful,Monodam ? »

« THANK YOU. »

« Monodam got a praise ?! And I didn't ?! »

« He did something useful and you didn't,I think that's normal. »

« Dammit,I knew I should have stole the job from him,well,I'll do something useful ! »

Monokid got in his exisal and ran toward the exit.

« What is he planning to do ? »

« I dunno,but that doesn't seem good to me. »

« HE WENT TO SEARCH FOR THE MOTIVES. »

« The motives ? You mean the families of my classmates ? »

« YES,IT'S WHAT HE'S DOING,LOOK,HE'S BACK. »

The exisal jumped toward them while he had someone in his robotic hand.

« Here's one ! »

He dropped him to the floor and just went out again,the boy Monokid just brought had a tan skin,he had brown hair and blue eyes,he was wearing a dark green hoodie with a blue shirt underneath,he wore simple gray jeans and brown shoes.

« Ouch,what the hell was that giant robot ?! And who are you guys ?! »

« Calm down,you're safe now,the robot just saved you. »

« Wait,you're not an adult ! »

« Well,no,I'm sixteen. »

« Why is he even here,then ?! »

« Who are you ? »

« Well that was my question,but I might answer it anyway,I'm **Yuta Asahina**,pleased to meet you,even if the circumstances are kind of weird ! »

« Likewise,I'm Makoto Naegi,but we might have met before. »

« Wait,but you're my sister's classmate ! Why are you even out of the school ? »

« Because some of us had the chance to get out,the school isn't safe anymore. »

« Is my sister okay then ?! »

« … »

I turned my head,unable to look at Yuta in the eyes.

« Why aren't you responding ? »

« I'm sorry,Yuta. »

« Why are you being sorry for ? Why would you be sorry ? Please,tell me ! »

« She got killed,the school has been turned in a giant killing game and so far,ten of us got out and five died,your sister is in those five people. »

« Y-you're kidding me,right ? You can't tell me that she died ! I don't believe you ! »

« Don't believe me if you don't want to,denying is always the first step of the death of our loved ones. »

« O-of course it would be ! How do you want me to believe you ?! »

« You could ask her killer,but I don't think you'd want that. »

« H-her killer ?! He's out there ?! »

« He is,and see,you already stopped denying. »

« Why is she dead ? Why ?! »

« Because death isn't something you can choose. »

« I can't believe you,at least tell me my parents are okay. »

« I don't know about that and I can't promise you they're safe,but where do they live ? »

« In Osaka,not too far from Tokyo. »

« I'll see what I can do,in the meantime,we'll have to wait for Monokid to bring the others. »

« Tell me who killed my sister. »

« Do you really want to know ? »

« I'll bring him to justice. »

« Did you even see the state of the outside world ? »

« It seems normal to me. »

« Yeah,I forgot that Towa city hadn't been affected by the end of the world we know. »

« … »

« You still want to know ? »

Yuta nodded,but he still looked away.

« Kiyotaka Ishimaru,her classmate as well,and before you ask,we lost our memories in the game,it's like we never knew each other,the mastermind manipulated him into doing it. »

« Then I will bring them both to jail. »

« You will be able to bring only one of them with you,though,because I will kill this mastermind before you could have seen her face. »

« Do what you want. »

« Hey guys,I'm back ! »

Monokid arrived in the room with two people this time,if you could even say they were people,as one of them was a fat black cat and the other one was a stink bug.

« Really ? A stink bug ? »

« Well I dunno,it was one of the closest ones to Toko Fukawa,so I still brought him with me. »

« Isn't that Celes's cat ? »

« Well we couldn't have kidnapped you,Mukuro or Maki,so we took her cat. »

The cat approached Monaca and jumped on her legs just to put itself on a curved ball position and sleep.

« Well he always does that,now doesn't he ? »

« I still can't believe his name is **Grand Bois Chéri Ludenberg**,like,for real ? »

« This stink bug's name is **Kameko**,right ? »

« It is,but well,did she really have no one else close to her ? »

« Apparently not. »

« Well,I'll just go search the others ! »

Monokid just went off and after ten minutes,while everyone was talking,Kameko putted himself on my ahoge and stopped moving,he came back with two people,two girls,to be precise,one that looked like Hifumi but smaller without glasses and with a lot of hair and the other one was a girl with pale pink hair and eyes with a ribbon in her hair,she wore a simple school uniform and just looked away while Monokid just went to search for the rest.

« Where are we ?! »

« This place is wack ! »

« For real ? You still say wack ? »

« And ? »

« That's not normal,you're not normal. »

« Excuse you ?! We just met and you're already judging me ?! »

« Pretty much,yeah. »

« I won't even be mad at you since you got me out of this room I've been locked in for months,why are we even here,anyway ? »

« To get you all out of this city. »

« Is that a stink bug on you head ?! »

« Don't ask me how it got here,I didn't saw it get up here,but we need it alive,so I'm keeping it. »

« You need a stink bug alive ?! »

« As much as we need all of you alive. »

« What does that even mean ?! »

« Exactly what I said,but you two,who are your closest ones ? »

« That's a weird question,why do you want to know that ? »

« We need to know,we just need to,so please tell us. »

« That's even more suspicious than before,I say,you wouldn't be some kind of secret agent that need information on us ?! »

« I'm the opposite of a secret agent,but you,by any chance,do you know Hifumi Yamada ? »

« Hifumi ? You know him ? »

« I did,I'm his classmate,actually,but I'm afraid I have bad news. »

« Bad news ? What do you mean,bad news ? »

« He died,he wanted to get out of the school,but he has been found out,let me tell you what happened. »

I explained everything to the girl that apparently knew Hifumi,and of course,she cried,that was normal to this extent,but when I told her that he died while smiling,she was a little more happy,even though she still cried.

« Then if you're Makoto Naegi,you should know Leon,right ? »

« Who did you just say ? »

My mind darkened,I despised Leon,even if he was dead,I couldn't help but hate him for what he tried to do to Sayaka and what he did to Miu,I hoped he would be in hell,where he belongs.

« D-did I say something wrong ? »

« Monaca,you five were following the game,right ? »

« Yes,we did,why ? »

« Can you give me the footage of what Leon did ? »

« W-what did Leon do ? »

« I don't even want to talk about this…thing. »

« Hey ! Don't call big brother Leon a thing ! »

« You're his sister ? »

« His cousin,actually,but that doesn't make me less in love with him ! »

« You loved him ? Did he knew that ? »

« He does,but he always rejected me,we made a bet,if I could throw a hundred mph fastball,he'd start to see me more like a women,but I know he's just trying to put me away… »

« I'm feeling sorry for you,after what he did,you won't be able to see him as the same boy you were in love with. »

« But what did he do ?! »

« I don't even want to say it,so you really want me to ? »

« Of course I do ! What the hell did he do ?! »

« He raped one of my friends and beated the hell up another one,that's what he did before he killed himself under the effects of drugs. »

« Nice try,but even big brother Leon wouldn't do that. »

« Oh really ? You sure that this little shit didn't traumatized two girls for life ? Were you there when it happened ? Were you there when he took a knife a stabbed himself in the throat ? I don't think you were here,and I don't even want you to approach Miu,she would have a trauma. »

« D-don't be stupid,I won't believe it until I saw it ! I know he might not have loved me,but he wouldn't do that,I know it ! »

« I could repeat word by word what he exactly said to us before he decided to kill himself. »

« S-shut up,why would I even trust you ?! »

« I never said you should trust me,but believe me. »

« Hmph,that's just a lot of bullshit ! »

« We came back with the footage ! »

Kotoko and Monaca came back wit a big TV.

« Then show her. »

« You sure,Makoto ? I mean…I don't want to see nor hear that… »

I got on my knee in front of Kotoko and gently patted her head.

« Don't worry,Kotoko,if you don't want to be here,you can just go out of the room for a while,okay ? »

« A-are you sure ? »

« Of course I am,you don't need to force yourself to do it,alright ? You can go get some rest a little. »

« Okay,thanks big bro… »

Kotoko got out of the room to go somewhere.

« Where is she going ? »

« We made rooms for ourselves in the upper floor,but I guess we won't need those. »

« Maybe you will one day,but that's not the point,kids,why don't you all get out and go to your rooms for a while ? I'll come to pick you up later. »

« If it is needed,then I will go. »

« O-okay,bye Makoto. »

« Are you going,Monaca ? »

« Yup,just don't make the tv fall,the footage is in there,just open the TV and it will begin. »

« Technology. »

« Monaca made those TVs,by the way ! »

« Good job,Monaca,I'm proud of you. »

« Thanks ! »

Monaca went away on her wheelchair,happily moving her head from side to side,with Celes's cat still sleeping on her legs.

« W-what is on this TV ? »

« The proof that Leon died and has been an horrible person. »

« Try me ! I don't believe your shit ! »

« Well don't believe it,but just see that. »

I opened the TV,and when it turned on,the videos of Leon doing what he did showed up on the screen,everything he did to Miu,to Sayaka,to Tsumugi,even though I didn't care about her anymore and Jill,even his suicide came on screen,after that,the girl collapsed on her knees and looked dead inside,she had tears flowing out of her eyes,but her eyes were blank,she didn't look as alive as before.

« Big bro Leon… »

« I warned you,you should have listened to me. »

« W-what do you even want ? »

« What I want ? I don't want anything,you wanted me to show all of this to you,so I did. »

« P-please,I'll give you anything if you just tell me those are fake,I can give you money,my dad is rich,you can even have some buildings,I can give you all of that,just please,tell me he didn't do this before he killed himself… »

« I'm not telling you that,because it's not true,you saw him for what he really was,I'm not telling you to stop loving him,you can do that,even I love people that aren't the best people,but just know this,you can't change what happened,if it happened,it's because it had to happen,you need to move forward,and that's final,he won't ever come back,neither will the people that died in this game,so get your shit back together and move the fuck on,because that's what they would have wanted you to do,so maybe you have the right to get justice for them,but still,they wouldn't want you to look like that,so stop crying like a little shit and get up. »

« … »

The girl got up and slapped herself on the face,she still cried but looked determined for some reason,on the side,Yuta looked kinda angry,but he seemed to understand what §I tried to tell them,as for the other girl,she smiled a little.

« You,Makoto Naegi,right ? »

« Call me only Makoto,I hate to be called Naegi. »

« Then Makoto,tell me,what can I do to make all of this stop ? »

« The end of the world ? Well,depends if you're rich or not,if you're rich,you can give money to Towa corp. to create an actual army and stop the people that started all of this,or you can just call me if you have informations. »

I gently threw her a piece of paper with a number on it.

« But before all of that,I need everyone,and that means that there is at least twenty of you or more. »

« Everyone ? »

« I told you that before,I dunno if they even kidnapped the second group's closest people,but still,I might at least wait to see that. »

« Who even are you ? »

« Well,you already know that. »

« I want to know who you really are,don't make me repeat myself. »

« I'm an assassin,that good enough for you ? »

« Very,if you ever need anything,you can call this number,I'm **Kanon Nakajima**,by the way. »

« Nakajima ? I see why you're rich,now. »

« Huh ? You know my family ? »

« Not personally,but your dad is a director of TAT TV,that's why. »

« Yeah,that's about right. »

« Will we have to wait for long ? »

« I don't know,it depends on the time that he brings back everyone. »

For some reason,the exisal came through the window,scaring everyone,but not hurting them,this time,he had three people in his arms.

« I'm baaaaaaaaaack ! »

« A reference ? »

« Yup,not gonna tell which,though ! I brought those three,feel free to talk to them ! »

Monokid jumped out by the window again,and he eventually came with the rest,they presented each other,some cried and were sad for obviously reasons,but some were relieved that their friends or family were safe for now,everyone could have what they wanted,but I grew some sense of horror when I saw someone on particular come in,when Monokid came back with,he came back with an old man,but I knew this old man well,because this man was the same old man that saved me from my misery when I killed my parents,this man was the caretaker of the orphanage I lived two years of my life in and I couldn't help but wonder why he was here,but I knew something,that I was going to go mad if the old man recognized me,and I didn't want that,snapping right now would mean the end of the plan,my plan,but I now understood why he was here,because he was the man they kidnapped for Maki's motive.


	26. Chapter 25-Music Box

I do not own danganronpa,it's spike chunsoft's property,not mine.

« Talk ! »

'_thoughts !'_

_« Flashback ! »_

Narration !

* * *

**MONOKUMA'S POINT OF VIEW**

« Oh boy,this does sound exciting ! Aren't you all ready ?! »

« Let me get this straight,are you serious about that ? »

« Why wouldn't I be ?! »

« Just explain to us one more time what you plan to do. »

« I already did that three times ! »

« Just repeat. »

« Okay,okay,so,I will get you out of the school,blindfolded,of course,and in a freaking truck to make you all go in a giant maze where you will all have to go into if you don't want to die,the first to go to the end of the maze will be able to get out of the school alone if he doesn't find Mondo or Mukuro within the maze,but in the maze,there will be two robots that will knock you out if they find you,however,the last one in the maze will get executed ! Upupu ! »

« And you really want us to agree with that ? »

« Yup,because if you don't,I kill you all ! »

« Where are Maki and Taeko ? »

« They are the robots in the maze ! Well,I kinda forced them to be by putting them into animatronics suit,but that doesn't matter ! »

« It does matter ! What do you even mean by animatronics ?! »

« Oh,I made this suits by completely buying a series of videogames,I dunno,I don't remember the name,but at least it's not copyrighted,so I don't care ! »

« Are you talking about that game where five kids would have died in a pizzeria and four of the bodies were found in the robots but the fifth body has never been found ? »

« Yup,that's the game I'm talking about,though please don't talk about that much,even if it's not supposed to cost me money,well,we never know. »

« That's not the point,get them out of these suits now ! »

« Nope ! I will free them after all of this is done ! »

« What will happen to Mondo and Mukuro if we don't find them ? »

« I'll kill them ! »

« But that's not fair ! »

« And I don't give a shit ! Upupupupu ! »

« Damn you,just make us go there. »

« Well okay ! »

Gas came out of me,and this time,it wasn't friendly,it was a sleeping gas,and soon enough,everyone was asleep,which made me laugh.

« Such beautiful sleeping faces,it makes me wanna puke,they don't even know that we won't really be getting out of the school ! Just switching buildings ! »

I laughed while the two animatronics Maki and Celes were in arrived,they were gigantic,one of them was a brown bear with a bowtie and a hat,he had blue eyes,he looked terrifying and had a stressful and glitchy voice,hearing it would make anyone have nightmares,the second animatronic was the same bear,but it looked like it was made out of gold,unlike the other bear,his eyes were completely black with little white points in the middle,he had the same hat and bowtie has the other one,and he didn't speak,he just made weird noises,but at least it made the job as much as the other one.

« So,you know what to do ! »

« Of course we do,our job is to make them have a good laugh,we know that. »

« Good,then go,I'll arrive with the students soon. »

« No problem. »

I took them one by one out of the building,but when I came to take one of them,I saw somebody enter the school,well,it was his own fault for letting the door wide opened for the world to see,the man had black hair and purple eyes,he wore a long black coat,jean and shoes.

« Hey ! What do you think you're doing ?! »

« I've been found already,I wouldn't have thought you'd be that quick to come back. »

« Who are you and what are you doing ?! »

« Ya don't recognize me huh ? Does Juzo Sakakura tells you something ? »

« Oh,that's you,I knew I heard that voice before,and what do you think you're doing ? Surely you can't think about taking one of those damn kids with you ? »

« Shut up,you're the same age as them or at least one year older as some of them. »

« Wow,very clever,but still,you won't be able to take one of them ! »

« Sure about that ? »

« Of course I am ! Why wouldn't I be ?! »

« Look behind you,then ! »

I turned around to see two helicopter,five trucks and at least ten cars,a lot of soldiers came out of those,but to everyone's surprise,I just laughed.

« You thought that this would surprise me ?! I knew you were coming the moment I said I'd open the door ! You thought I didn't plan anything ?! »

I clapped my hands and the mini gun that was in front of the door started to shoot at the soldiers,they covered themselves with the cars and trucks to hide.

« Persistent,aren't ya ?! Monokumas ! Fire ! »

The Monokumas that were on top of the school opened their mouth to let see a canon inside each of them,they jumped off the school to jump toward the soldier,and what they thought was a canon was actually a flamethrower,flames began to be thrown everywhere,but the Monokuma were destroyed by a rocket launcher,it made every each of them explode in a chain reaction because of the flames and gas,but still,some of the soldiers burned to their death.

« Well,this is only the start ! Ahem,gatling,to me ! »

Monokuma received his gatling from the ceiling,like always,but instead of pointing it at the soldiers and cars,he pointed it at Juzo and the students.

« Move and they all die ! Upupupupu ! »

« You're a dumbass ! »

Juzo approached me while I turned around,he took the minigun from me and destroyed me with it.

« Now's our chance,take as much of them as you can or else we will have done all of that for nothing ! »

« You won't do that. »

Juzo turned around to see another me and Izuru Kamukura with me.

« Told you it was only the start ! »

« N-no ! Everyone,be quick and careful ! »

The soldiers began to run toward the school while Munakata and Tengan were getting out of a car and began to go to the school as well,it was something that both Junko and Izuru predicted.

« You,the Ultimate Hope,I'll kick your ass myself ! »

« Try if you want to,but you won't win. »

Juzo got in a fighting position of a boxer,as he was the **Ex-Ultimate Boxer** himself,he looked at Izuru,determined to kill him,which wouldn't happen.

* * *

**JUZO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« Why aren't you moving ?! Come at me ! »

« Okay. »

Izuru dashed at me and went behind me without effort,he punched me on the ribs,which made me fall,Izuru thought he already won,so he began to walk toward the soldiers,but I got up and called Izuru.

« Hey dick face ! »

Izuru turned around,he seemed surprised for once as he took a punch right in the face from my fists,which made Monokuma,Munakata and Tengan be surprised as everyone else was.

« You might be stronger,but I've got something you lack ! I've got pride,effort and will ! I won't let a little shit like you beat me in a fight,you hear me ?! »

« Interesting,it seems there's more to hope than I thought. »

« Who talked about hope ?! Why would I hope when the situation might never get better ?! »

« Wait,you're not even hoping you'll win ?! »

« Nope,you fucking shitty bear ! I don't have to hope about something I'm sure of,hope doesn't exist in this shitty world,so come at me,you emotionless bastard ! »

« You're something else,fine,I'll beat you and give you an honorable death. »

« No one ever beated me before in a fight before,and you're not going to be the one to do it ! »

« We will see about that. »

Izuru dashed toward me and went behind me again,but since I knew he would do that,I turned around and punched toward him,Izuru dodged and kicked me in the stomach,but I took the hit willingly and caught his leg,Izuru tried to push me while he was still in my grasp,but I dodged and hitted him in the head with an headbutt,making Izuru bleed from the nose,he released himself from me and looked at me with a deadly look.

« What's the matter,cat got your tongue ? »

« You're strong,very strong,your capacity to analyze the enemy's movements are impressive,but what if I change my style of fighting ? »

Izuru then dashed again at me and punched me on both of my arms,but I didn't care and threw myself on his legs,making the two of us fall,I then got up with Izuru in my arms and on my back as I made myself fall backwards just to throw Izuru on the ground,but I didn't expect that he would have stopped the attack,when we were falling,he stopped the attack with his knee,making us both not touch the ground,Izuru got up and threw me on a wall with his legs,making me hurt a lot.

« Urgh,shit ! »

« You are very strong,perhaps I should stop playing and kill you before you become too much of a threat. »

Izuru simply walked toward me just to receive a little steel ball near his face by Tengan at full speed.

« Don't get in my way. »

« You won't kill him,not on my watch. »

« Then try to stop me,but he will die. »

« I will die too if I need to. »

Kazuo shot multiple steel balls at Izuru but he dodged each of them while he was still walking toward me,that's when I got up and looked at Izuru,determined to kill him,Izuru didn't stop walking,he dodged everything single things that were thrown at him,I then ran toward him,but Izuru didn't stop walking,for once,he smirked,the Ultimate Hope,who was supposedly not feeling anything,smirked,that was new for everyone,but I didn't care,he still walked toward me and he didn't stop,that's when I landed the first hit,Izuru dodged but I knew he would,that's why I kicked behind him and Izuru took the hit,but what surprised everyone after that wasn't the fact that he took the hit,but the fact that his hairs fell on the floor and that he let out a scream with the voice of a girl out of pain.

« W-what ? You're not Kamukura ? »

« No,she's not me. »

Everyone was now utterly confused,another Izuru came in front of everyone,how could this even be possible ? There was supposed to be only one Izuru,right ?

« You did your job,Tsumugi,you can go. »

« Okay,bye ! »

The girl was Tsumugi Shirogane,she had a wig,she took it out and her real haircut could now be seen,she putted on her glasses and just went somewhere else.

« How is it possible ? How was she even so strong ?! »

« Call her the **Ultimate Hopeless**,this is what Junko called her after we used the same thing that created me on her,the Hope Cultivation Project,that's how she's so strong,but she just got her abilities,so she still has to adapt,since I made the machines better and more efficient,she didn't lose both her personality and memories,which means she is still Tsumugi Shirogane,the Ultimate Cosplayer and Tsumugi Shirogane,the Ultimate Hopeless at the same time. »

« That's why she was so strong ?! »

« Yes,but you,you showed a remarkable proof of talent,for that,I'll let you choose one person to get out of the school with,even if he or she is in the other building,I'll go get him now. »

« Miaya Gekkogahara,I want you to bring her now. »

« Obviously it would be her,but still,here you go. »

Izuru disappeared and appeared like he never went anywhere with an unconscious Miaya in his arms.

« Where's her wheelchair ? »

« I'm not that kind,take it or leave it. »

« Her wheelchair. »

« No. »

« She can't live without it ! »

« Then make her a new one. »

« Just bring it here ! »

« Why would I ? You got what you wanted,now take her before I kill all of you. »

« I said bring her wheelchair here ! »

« If you continue to argue,I will kill one by one every soldier here. »

« We can't build her another wheelchair,we don't know how to do it ! »

« Last warning. »

« Why won't you j- »

« Juzo,that's enough,just take Miaya back,we can't afford to lose anyone anymore,okay ? »

« If you ever come back to kidnap one of us,I'll kill you. »

« I'd love to see you try,here. »

Izuru dropped Miaya in my arms and he told me to leave,and quickly,I went in one of the cars with Miaya,as everyone else,I thought that it might be the first time I ever really felt humiliated,I couldn't even describe how much I had been,at least.

« I can't believe it… »

« You did your best,Juzo,you shouldn't blame yourself for anything. »

« I don't care about that ! They have two of him ! Two ! How do you want me to be calm ?! I could have killed the second one but I didn't ! »

« Maybe it's true,but Kamukura wouldn't have let you killed her,you know it. »

« I know,but still ! I could have tried ! »

« Calm down,you couldn't have known that Shirogane got transformed as well. »

« I don't even know when they did that,I mean,we should have seen them,right ? »

« What do you mean ? »

« Why didn't we see them get out of the school,the camera that shows the school is working,so why ? »

« Are you trying to say that there might be another exit in the school ? »

« Maybe there isn't,I think that she transformed while we were coming here,this would explain why she didn't have Izuru's level. »

« That would explain how we didn't know as well. »

« I still don't know why he just made us go away so easily,it's not like them to do that,they should have killed us… »

« They could have done that sooner,but they didn't do that,they are…playing with us,aren't they ? »

« … »

An awkward silence placed itself in the car while we went away to our base,we couldn't help but feel useless,we always gave it our very best,but nothing had been successful,we saved Miaya,but we lost more than ten people,this couldn't be called successful at all.

« Let's just go for now,we can get them next time. »

* * *

**MAKOTO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« I can't believe that it's happening,seeing you again,I just…can't. »

« … »

« Not happy to see me,huh ? I'm not too surprised. »

« How ? »

« How what ? How did I do to survive without your orphanage ? How did I do to even start doing my job without complaining ? »

« No,how are you doing ? You and your sisters left a big hole in the orphanage after you left,and…I can't stop thinking about that day… »

« You're worried about that now ? Of all times,when it's the end of the world,you're worried about that ?! »

I was on a boat,talking with the old man that took me in the orphanage,this boat was going toward Tokyo,I just went away with him somewhere calmer to talk.

« I've always been worried about you three,that's why people from your group always sent us news about you all,and how you've always cared about others,even when being an assassin,this is why I…want to propose you something. »

« What do you even want ? »

« I know you might not trust me anymore,and I'd understand,but I know about those five kids you saved,I saw them earlier,and that's why I wanted to ask you if you'd like to put them at the orphanage,to make them have a normal life… »

« You're joking,old man,are you ? »

« No,even if I did horrible things,you know I always wanted the best for the orphanage,I would have refused to make you assassins,but I knew they were serious about burning down the orphanage if I didn't give you to them… »

« You thought I didn't know that ? But guess what,I've learned with time that they wouldn't have burned the place down nor stop giving money to keep the orphanage open,surprised ? »

« …not really,to be honest,but I'd prefer you hating me for it that them kidnapping you without ever knowing it was my fault. »

« Don't play dumb,with or without you knowing,we would still have been assassins,they would have likely kidnapped us and tell us the truth anyway,so don't act like you didn't know. »

« I was doing it just in case,but I guess you're right. »

« In a way,if you're here,it's because Maki couldn't hate you,and well,I guess that if you're still alive,it's because I couldn't even hate you as well… »

« You…can't hate me ? What do you mean ? I always thought you hated me for what I did. »

« I wanted to make myself believe that,but,I dunno,when I keep thinking about what you said,that you did it for orphanage and the others,I just couldn't,like,the other kids meant so much to me,I just couldn't… »

« Kiddo… »

« In the end,I still have a soft spot for you,old man,but still,I can't trust you,you know why,but since I'm the new tactician of the whole association,I can promise you one thing,there won't be any kids taken away from the orphanage,and if any other association tries to take away any kids,I'll bring them down. »

« Why ? »

« Because I will create a whole new business,I don't want to be too shady,but we will be as important as the Kuzuryu family,maybe even more,but you never know,so,if you need me,just call,but for now,we're getting all of you to safety. »

« If you say so,but don't put yourself in too much danger. »

« Too late,old man,too late. »

« Makoto ! »

Kotoko was running toward me,looking worried.

« What is it,Kotoko ? »

« I think you might want to see what I found,big bro. »

« I'm coming,old man,just go with the others,I think we talked for too long already. »

« Of course,kiddo,stay safe. »

« Heh,I will. »

The old man went to the group of people I saved earlier and Kotoko took me to the wedge of the ship.

« So,Kotoko,what did you find ? »

« There's someone in this crate ! »

« Someone ? Why would there be somebody in this crate ? »

« I dunno,but they're sleeping,that's for sure. »

« What's happening down there ? »

« Oh,Nagisa,I found someone on those crates ! »

« Somebody infiltrated your ship,mister Makoto ? »

« For the last time,stop calling me mister,and yes,it appears that someone did. »

Kotoko pointed at the crate and I opened it,when I saw the person in it,I knew she was a girl,but I didn't recognize her,for some reason,so when I lifted her up out of the crate,I practically dropped her down because I recognized her when I saw her face,he putted her on the floor and knew it was Ibuki Mioda,why she was here ? I didn't know that,but she probably ended up sleeping after she infiltrated the ship.

« Why is she here ?! »

Ibuki had long black,white,blue and pink hair,she had two horns on the head made with her black and white hair,for some reason and her blue and pink hair were principally in front of her forehead,she had pink eyes and a pale skin,she was wearing a simple white shirt with a little black on it,she had a pink weird ribbon across her shirt,her skirt was of a simple black,she was wearing two different stockings,a blue one on the left leg and a pink one on the right leg,both of those stockings were cracked,as there were holes on both of them,she had a black and pink mitten on the left arm that was cracked as well,she had some sort of collar around her neck,who knew why,she had three piercings on the left side of her mouth and had five piercings behind both ears.

« I just don't even know what to do,why her of all people ?! »

« Isn't she from your upper classmates ? »

« She is,can you two try to find a rope ? I'm tying her up as soon as I can. »

« Well now,you're going a little too far,don't you think,Makoto ? »

« She's brainwashed,but even if she wasn't,I'd probably still do what I could to make her stop moving. »

« Here,I found one. »

« Good,thank you,Nagisa. »

« You're welcome,but may I ask why you seem uneasy around her ? »

« For personal reasons,don't worry about it. »

« That makes me want to know even more ! »

« I know,I know. »

I tyied her up and made sure she wouldn't be able to move against a crate.

« Could you go upstairs ? I'll need to talk to her alone. »

« Okay,big bro,good luck ! »

« Farewell,mister Makoto. »

« Stop with the mister thing ! »

« Okay,Makoto. »

Both Kotoko and Nagisa went out of the wedge to let me alone.

« Why are you even here,Ibuki ? »

Ibuki was still sleeping loudly,it seemed that she hadn't been woken up by the noise we did,not even by physical contact.

« Ibuki,wake up. »

Ibuki didn't even seemed to have heard me,so I talked louder,to make her understand she had to wake up,and it seemed to have worked,as she opened her eyes and yawned,she understood she was tied up when she tried to put her hand in front of her mouth.

« Heh ? Why is Ibuki tied up against a crate ? »

« Hi Mioda. »

Ibuki looked at the direction of the voice,and when she turned around,she saw me,she looked like she could hug me as tightly as possible if she wasn't tied up.

« Ibuki's boyfriend ! Why are you here,Makoto ?! Did you want to see Ibuki so badly that you kidnapped her ?! »

« You were asleep in a crate,and since you're on Junko's side,I tied you up. »

« Ibuki didn't know you liked bondages ! »

« This is going to be long,isn't it ? »

« What do you mean ? Ibuki knows why you really tyied her up,you nasty boy ! »

« Shut up,just please shut up. »

I blushed a little and looked away from Ibuki,

« What's that,are you embarrassed,Makoto ? Ibuki can take care of that for you ! »

« Stop that,you know why you're tied up,so tell me why you are on that boat. »

« No fun,Makoto,no fun,but Ibuki will tell you,she's feeling generous,Ibuki was here to brainwash you to get you on our side,but Ibuki guessed that it failed,since she was found out. »

« No kidding,you have another reason,though what is it ? »

« Ibuki wanted to see you ! What else would I need to agree to see you ? »

« I figured as much,you do know I'll break the brainwash,Ibuki ? »

« Why would you do that ? That's no fun,you're no fun ! »

« I know,you repeated that at least four times already. »

« Chill out,boyfriend,it's not like it's the end of the world ! »

« It is. »

« Maybe it is,yeah,but you're gonna build it again ! »

« Well,for once,you're saying something true,I will,now,I'm gonna put you back to normal,even though you're still going to be like you used to be,in a way. »

« You can't make Ibuki normal again if she doesn't have her eyes opened ! »

« You really think I can't ? »

« Just let Ibuki dream sometimes ! »

« Not while you're in this state. »

« Is that why you broke Ibuki's heart one year ago ? Did you have that excuse too ? »

« You know why I kept you away,and when you think about it,it's one year already,precisely one year,what a joke,in the end,this all just about timing. »

« Well,that would be true,but you'd need to put me back to normal if you think so. »

« Not talking in third person,huh ? What did you do ? »

« Ibuki planned to do as Junko told her,she planned to make Ibuki kill herself and take the entire ship with her ! »

« A bomb,then ? »

« Yup,you'd better be quick,though ! »

I took my phone out and flashed her in the eyes,after an accurate five minutes,Ibuki started moving again and looked terribly embarrassed,but not for a good reason,she looked more sad than embarrassed,though.

« …Makoto. »

« No time to talk,we can do that later if you want to,tell me where you putted the bomb. »

« Could you untie me ? »

« Well,I knew you would be formal with me. »

I untied Ibuki just to receive a slap in the face.

« I deserve that,don't I ? »

« You do,the bomb is in the crate I was sleeping in when I wasn't like usual. »

« I really made you much more…colorless,right ? »

« Feelings aren't your speciality,that's for sure,but be quick for the bomb,I don't want to die here. »

« Neither do I,that bomb looks big,**Soda** made it,right ? »

« He did,but hurry up. »

I,like always,did things randomly,I cutted one of the many wires of the bomb and it stopped,I threw it in the sea by one of the many windows in the wedge.

« … »

« What ? »

« Aren't you gonna say anything ? »

« What do you want me to say ? I know what I did and you why I did it,what do you want me to say ? »

« You really are heartless. »

« If you wanted an apology,then I'm sorry,it wasn't the best way to…put you away,but still,if I didn't do that,you probably wouldn't have stayed away and you would have been in much more danger than you'd think you could be in. »

« And don't you think talking to me would have been better ? »

« You know exactly why it wouldn't have been,love isn't something you can take away with sweet talk,and you know it. »

« You don't know until you try. »

« Don't give me that,I tried at least ten times to talk you out of it,and how many times didn't you care about what I said ? The same amount of times. »

« … »

« Besides,even if you were in love with me because I saved you,well,sorry to disappoint,but I'm not in love with anyone,and I'm not attracted by anyone either,I'm asexual when it comes to sexuality. »

« You're…asexual ? »

« Yup,it means I'll probably never fall in love,or well,maybe,but with a lot of difficulties,and that's not like it matters anyway,but still,I would have never been in a relationship with you,Ibuki. »

« If you told me that before then maybe I would have stopped being so close to you. »

« You would have became too friendly and I didn't want that,good people dying for nothing isn't what I want. »

« Is that an excuse for what you did,Makoto ? »

« No,it isn't,but I don't care,and you know it,I remember what happened,though,what was the name of that band again ? »

« Why do you care ? »

« Heh,I was only trying to remember how I even saved you,if we can call that saving. »

« My old band came to try to take me back in. »

« They only wanted to be famous. »

« Right... »

* * *

_« Well,it's done,I should go back to the dorms now,this mission was actually long,for once. »_

_« Hey,isn't that Ibuki's under classmate she sees here ? »_

'_Who said that ?'_

_I turned around to where the voice came from and saw my upper classmate,Ibuki Mioda,the Ultimate Musician,why would she be out of the school at this hour ? Wasn't she supposed to be in her dorms instead of being in town this late ? In any case,I was lucky I didn't have any blood on me after the mission,or else I would have been done for._

_« Well,I guess I am,Ibuki Mioda,right ? »_

_« Come on,you and Ibuki have been in the same school for practically a year,how could you not remember her ? »_

'_Well,I do,I just don't want to let you know,but I shouldn't say that.'_

_« I remember you,we just didn't talk much,that's all. »_

_« True,true,why would you be here at this hour ? »_

_« I'm always out late,I'm not much of a guy that's productive on day time,so I'm always in town when it's late. »_

'_Hopefully you'll believe that.'_

_« Ibuki is pretty much the same,she always get out late for inspiration,but it doesn't always work. »_

_« We can't always have inspiration. »_

_« Of course we can't,that doesn't mean we shouldn't at least try,right ? »_

_« Well,here's a man of conviction,Ibuki got an interest in you,congrats,you gained a level of friendship with the best of the best ! »_

_« That's nice,want to go back to the school together ? »_

_« Why not,something exciting might happen ! »_

_« I highly doubt it,but we never know. »_

_We walked toward the school when a voice called Ibuki in the distance._

_« Ibuki,wait up ! »_

_« Wuzzat ? »_

_« Why are three girls coming toward us ? Do you know them ? »_

_« Ibuki doesn't know,it's dark,so she can't properly see. »_

_The three girls eventually reached us,weirdly,they all gathered around Ibuki,not caring about me at all,like I didn't even exist._

_« __**Hagumi,Ranko,Waku **__! »_

_« Girl ! Finally we get to see you again,how have you been ?! »_

_« Ibuki has been fine in every way possible,of course ! Why are you three here ?! »_

_« We heard you were in Hope's Peak since last year,so we thought we'd pay you a visit ! »_

'_Well,those three certainly knew the fact she's in Hope's Peak since way sooner,they're probably gonna ask her something about helping them.'_

_« That's nice of you to think of Ibuki,girls,she missed you three as well ! »_

_« Well of course we'd come to see our friend ! »_

_« Whatcha been up to ? »_

_« Well,you know how it goes,Ibuki simply worked on her music and made friends,like Makoto over here ! »_

_« Hi. »_

_« Oh,yeah,cool,but speaking about music,we actually wanted to ask you something. »_

_« Really ? What would Ibuki's friends need help with ? »_

_« Well,it might be sudden,but Ibuki,could you come back in the band ? »_

'_Here it goes.'_

_Ibuki seemed too much surprised for her own comfort,she didn't expect her old band to ask her to come back all of a sudden after not seeing them for at so long._

_« B-but Ibuki can't do that,she's at Hope's Peak and she…doesn't want to be in a band again. »_

_« We know that,but we changed since last time ! We've been thinking about what happened,we might have not been too much of a great group nor friends,but still ! We can try again ! »_

_« I-Ibuki doesn't think it's gonna work… »_

_« We don't know until we try,right ? »_

_« I-it's just that,well,Ibuki has friends here,and she doesn't want to let them on the side… »_

_« You don't need them,just come with us,babe ! »_

_« Now,now,Ranko,she can still see her friends if she want to,even if it's true that we're obviously better than them ! Hahaha ! »_

_« S-sorry girls,but I don't want to come back into the band. »_

'_Damn,she didn't speak in third person,how much is she stressed ?'_

_« Oh come on,why not ? »_

_« W-we don't have same tastes in music,we're not in harmony and…I just want to do solo. »_

_« Solo,huh ? Well,we knew this would happen,so we prepared for it,you sure you don't want to come with us ? »_

'_I'll have to step in soon.'_

_« W-what do you mean,Waku ? »_

_« Do you want to or not ? »_

_« N-no,I'm sorry,I don't want to. »_

_« You're nothing without us,you know ? »_

'_Look at that,what a surprise,three vixens forcing a girl to do something for them,filthy casuals.'_

_« H-huh ? »_

_« You won't go far without a band to be in,you should just come with us before you regret it. »_

_« W-what are you talking about ? You're scaring me… »_

_« Like,you're useless without anyone to help you,you probably don't even have friends in your school,they'd use you without thinking about consequences. »_

_« I-I think it would be better for everyone if I just went back to my academy right now. »_

_« Nope,you're coming with us,either you want to or not ! »_

_« Alright,I think that's enough. »_

_« Can't you shut up,shorty ? We're talking with our friend over here,none of your concern ! »_

_« Shorty,huh ? Going so low to insult me ? »_

_« P-please,don't fight with each other. »_

_« I will deal with him,hey,Makoto,right ? »_

_« What ? »_

_« Could you come with me to talk over there ? Just the two of us ? »_

_« Why don't you just say what you have to say here ? »_

'_I know her type,getting what she wants with her feminine charms,low trash,I might have another mission coming up involving you three.'_

_The girl named Waku took me by the hand in a dark alley,I was really pissed off right now,I didn't even know what I would do to her._

_« Why don't you take off your hat and hood so that I can see you better ? »_

_« Why would I ? »_

_« I can do it for you if you want,pretty boy. »_

_Waku began taking off my clothes,one by one,at some point,I was only wearing my shirt,shoes and pants,with of course my underwear on,I didn't blush one bit,I knew I would probably kill her if another student wasn't near here,when she took off her own shirt and showed a gray bra,I knew she was probably going to run with my clothes,so when she tried to kiss me,I took the kiss and bitted her tongue,making it bleed._

_« A spicy one,huh ? »_

'_I didn't expect that to happen,but I think I'll simply knock her out.'_

_« Why don't you try to do it more roughly ? »_

_She tried to kiss me again,but this time,I bitted her even harder,but on the lips,so she did as well,I was beginning to be actually pissed off._

'_How long is she going to endure this ?'_

_I had enough and punched her,for some reason,she seemed to enjoy it._

_« Y-you know how to please a lady,don't you ? »_

'_She's a masochist,oh well,that gives me an excuse to beat her up.'_

_I then punched her again,she looked in pain,but she looked lustful as well,I punched her another time,and this time,she fainted,looking like she loved what happened,truly disgusting._

_« Well,now that this is done,I just have to deal with the other two. »_

_I took my clothes and putted them back on,when I came back,what I saw was a disaster,they were beating up Ibuki,kicking her in the guts,she looked like she had been through an hour of torture,she even was unconscious._

_« You're both going down. »_

_I approached the two girls and grabbed them by the hair,making them hurt._

_« Hey,let me go,you fucking maniac ! »_

_« You will now both listen to me,you two filthy bimbos,you will go get your friend in that alley,I knocked her out,and if you want to see the light of the day tomorrow,you will never approach Ibuki nor Hope's Peak Academy again,did you understand that ? »_

_One of them was paralyzed in fear and literally pissed herself while the other didn't seem to care._

_« Like you're scaring me,little shit ! »_

_« And if I actually am ? You will stop that if you know what's good for you. »_

_« I know what I want to do,and it's taking her back with us,willingly or not ! A little shit like you ain't telling me what to do ! »_

_« P-please,j-just listen to him,Ranko… »_

_« What ? You gone mad,Hagumi ? »_

_« D-didn't you see what h-he had on his face ?! H-he has blood on it ! »_

_« W-what ? »_

_Ranko looked at me and saw it was true,I still had the blood from the other girl's tongue and lips._

_« M-my fucking god ! What did you do to Waku ?! »_

_« I knocked her out,she tried to kiss me so I bitted her tongue. »_

_« Fucking hell ! Let me go,asshole ! »_

_« I have a question for you before that,do you want to die ? »_

_The question made Ranko sweat bullets,she was scared,she was scared a lot by my question,she didn't answer it._

_« I'll take that as a yes,so listen to me carefully,the next time I ever see you,in public or not,you're dead,like it or not,that's what happens to people who enter my hunting area,some people gets out unharmed and alive,and some of them dies,do you know why,you two ? »_

_The two of them shook their heads while one of them was crying as hard as she could and the other one looked like she stopped breathing since they didn't know._

_« Because I hate people like you,who claims to be better than anyone but uses violence and only violence to resolve their selfish problems,if she wasn't here,I would have killed you right here and there,you should consider you three lucky to have survived,now,you will tell me something,who is better than you three reunited here ? If you answer wrong,you'll have to go home with a broken leg,are we good ? »_

_The two of them nodded._

_« So,what's your answer ? »_

_They both pointed at me in terror,and all I answered was wrong._

_« Nope,you're wrong,I'm not better than you,well,such a shame,you both got to have a leg broken. »_

_« N-no no no no no,p-please don't do that,please please please ! »_

_« W-we can do w-whatever you w-want,j-just tell us ! »_

_« Okay then,break each other's leg,or let me do it for both of you. »_

_« W-we can even give you money ! A l-lot of money ! »_

_« I don't care about money,well tried,but I prefer your broken legs than money,so,which one am I breaking the leg of first ? »_

_« M-Makoto ? »_

_I was wondering from where the voice came from,and it was Ibuki,she woke up._

_« You two are lucky,don't forget your friend in the alley. »_

_When I released the two girls,they just ran away,they didn't even care about the other girl in the alley._

_« What happened to Ibuki ? Her stomach hurts and she swore she could have seen you with two of her friends. »_

_« I'll explain to you later,just don't try to move,you're hurt. »_

_« Urgh,it's true that it's actually really painful ! »_

_« How can you be so positive after what even happened to you ? »_

_« Because Ibuki doesn't remember ? »_

_« I think you do remember,you're just in denial. »_

_« … »_

_« That's what I thought,and don't worry about them bothering you anymore,they're long gone. »_

_« Why did you help Ibuki with her problems ? »_

_« Because I could. »_

_« That's it,no other cool reasons ? »_

_« No. »_

_I took Ibuki on my back and started walking toward Hope's Peak,I noticed that she blushed a little at the concern I showed toward her._

_« You sure there isn't any other reasons ? »_

_« Why would I need to have a reason to help a friend ? »_

_« Ibuki might have a crush on you now. »_

_« I'll pretend I never heard that,alright ? »_

_« Do as you want,boyfriend ! »_

_« You're not gonna force me into a relationship,right ? »_

_« Maybe,maybe not,but Ibuki consider you as her boyfriend already ! »_

_« Why would you ? Not like I did anything to make you fall for me. »_

_« Are you kidding ? What you did for Ibuki was totally awesome ! »_

_« I would have done that for anyone,though. »_

_« That's what makes you even better,then ! »_

_« Don't think I'll consider you as such,though,I don't plan to have a girlfriend nor a boyfriend soon enough. »_

_« Ibuki doesn't care,you'll still be her boyfriend ! »_

_« Please don't tell that to anyone. »_

_« Why wouldn't Ibuki do that ? A relationship has to be announced when it exists,right ? »_

_« If you do that,I'll break your legs. »_

_« Wow,Ibuki guesses that you'll need to break her legs,then ! »_

_« I think you'll be annoying,and I think you know that. »_

_« Thanks,captain obvious ! »_

_« You're welcome. »_

_Ibuki laughed,which made me smile a little,by the time we got to Hope's Peak,Ibuki had fallen asleep on my back,when I got back,I immediately went to the infirmary and saw that __**Mikan Tsumiki,the Ultimate Nurse**__ was still here,she had long and thick hair,they were purple,as well as her eyes,she was wearing a simple pink dress underneath a white apron,for some reason,I already had to see her often because of my work even if she didn't know that I was an assassin,just that I got hurt a lot._

_« Mikan ? »_

_« EEEEK ! »_

_Mikan got scared and tripped,making her fall into an embarrassing pose,to say the least,it showed her underwear,so I layed Ibuki on the bed and lifted Mikan up,being embarrassed._

_« I'm so sorryyyyyyy ! »_

_« I told you a ton of times already,stop blaming yourself for everything. »_

_« B-but it's m-my fault if I t-tripped ! »_

_« It's not,I was the one to scare you,besides,you fall often,so you should stop worrying about that. »_

_« I-I know… »_

_« So,I brought Ibuki,there has been a…situation,with some of her old friends. »_

_« Really ?! Where is she hurt ?! Is anything broken ?! »_

_« Calm down,from what I saw,she just needs to rest and take some pills against pain,that's all,but you should check everywhere anyway,tell me if you need any help. »_

_« Did you see anything that tells you that she got injured ? »_

_« Yup,she should be affected a lot on the stomach,if she's hurt anywhere else,it's because I didn't see it. »_

_« H-hum,Makoto ? »_

_« Yeah ? »_

_« Y-you do know you have blood everywhere on your mouth,right ? »_

_« Oh,that ? That's nothing,but if you got a tissue to wipe it out,it would be helpful. »_

_« Why do you have blood on your mouth,Makoto ? »_

_« I got forced into a kiss,so I bitted the tounge and lips of the person and they bitted my lips as well. »_

_« H-heh ?! H-how can you be so calm after that ?! »_

_« I don't actually care,it didn't hurt,so that's fine. »_

_« It's not fine,Makoto,I'll have to patch this up quickly,just let me clean the blood to see if you're badly injured… »_

_Mikan proceeded to clean my lips and saw that there wasn't anything more than a simple mark,it relieved Mikan a lot._

_« Well,you don't have anything,so it's good,but how did you even got forced to kiss someone ?! »_

_« One of Ibuki's old acquaintances wanted her to join their band again just because they wanted to be famous,when they saw I would get in the way,one of them tried to sexually convince me to let them take Ibuki away,by the time I knocked her out,the other two were kicking Ibuki in the guts,so I made them go away. »_

_« You get in too much fights too often,how many times did you come to the infirmary this month ?! »_

_« Ten or eleven times,maybe,but this time,I did it for this girl here,well,she was lucky that I found her before it all happened,or else I don't know what would have happened to her. »_

_« I can understand if it's to protect someone,but you have to stop fighting this much ! »_

_« Getting scolded by you is surely new,but I can't do that,some people want to hurt me,so I have to fight,I wish I could stop,but I don't have a choice,you know ? »_

_« That's not the point ! Why don't you just run away sometimes ?! If you really have to fight then okay,but why don't you even try to run away ?! »_

_« Wow,stop screaming,you're gonna get an heart attack. »_

_« This isn't how you get an heart attack ! »_

_« Mikan,calm down,everything is fine and you know that nothing you will say will make me stop,so chill out,you're too nervous,it's not like I'm actually in danger. »_

_« A-ah ! S-sorry for getting mad and s-scream at you a-all of a s-sudden ! »_

_« Are you under pressure or something ? »_

_« H-hum,no,I d-don't think s-so. »_

_« I understand,someone is harassing you again,right ? »_

_« H-how did yo- »_

_Mikan putted her hand on her mouth to stop herself from talking._

_« Who is it this time ? »_

_« N-no one,I-I swear ! »_

_« You're lying,Mikan,who ? »_

_« A s-student from the r-reserve c-course that g-got badly injured,s-so they sent him to m-me,b-but he only wanted m-money after I-I helped h-him. »_

_« Do you know who he is ? »_

_« I-I don't have h-his name,s-sorry. »_

_« I'll find him,don't worry. »_

_« W-what did I just tell you about getting into useless fights ?! »_

_« I won't fight him,I'll make him give you your money back,that's all. »_

_« P-promise ? »_

_« Promise. »_

_« What the hell is going on here ? »_

_Ibuki woke up and said that with a sleepy voice._

_« I-Ibuki,you finally woke up ! »_

_« Oh,hey Mikan,boyfriend ! »_

_« Oh my fucking god… »_

_« B-b-boyfriend ?! »_

_« What ? Makoto is Ibuki's boyfriend ! »_

_« No I'm not ! »_

_« Come on,just admit it ! »_

_« I won't because I'm not your boyfriend,you know what ? I'm out of here,if you need me,I'm not here ! »_

_I got out of the infirmary with Ibuki laughing behind,I slammed my hand on my forehead and just went to my room._

* * *

« That day sure was something else,for you,maybe,but I can't say the same for myself. »

« I don't know if I want to remember that while you're here or not. »

« Then don't,I'm not stopping you. »

« But,something is on my mind,with how you told it,I just thought of something,what happened to Waku ? »

« Her ? I'm holding her captive since a long time ago. »

« What ?! »

« Nah,it's a joke,I kept her for a day or two,the time it took to find where her parents lived to send her there,that's all there is to it. »

« Why would you make that kind of joke ?! »

« I dunno,to calm the atmosphere,it didn't work,though. »

« No,but destroying it is completely your talent. »

« I'm aware,thanks. »

I started to walk toward the stairs to get out of the wedge.

« Where are you going ?! »

« Outside. »

« You're not even waiting for me ?! »

« You hate me,why would you want me to wait for you ? »

« You're an idiot,get out. »

« Okay. »

I went out of the wedge,and when I did,I sighed heavily and had a tear going down my cheek.

« Sorry,Ibuki. »

I simply continued to walk toward the others.

* * *

**KAEDE'S POINT OF VIEW**

« Ugh,my head,it's hurting so bad… »

I looked around me,I wasn't in the school,that's why I knew I had been thrown into Monokuma's new game,the giant maze he made just for us.

« Why are we in this ? »

« Ahem,test,test ! »

« Huh ? »

I looked around me again,I didn't know where it came from,but I heard Monokuma's voice coming from somewhere,it seemed like I was directly talking into my ear.

« So,is everyone hearing me well in your headsets ? »

I touched my ear and felt that there actually was an headset.

« Hum,I suppose so ? »

« Okay,so,as you all probably know by now,your goal is to win and to not get out the last,the first one to get out will be free,the last one will be excited,oh,and I remembered that I said the last one to get caught by the animatronics will be killed,but in reality,I meant the first,sorry ! So,are you all ready ?! »

« T-the first ?! »

« Then let's go,students,run run run ! »

I did as told and ran,I went forward,then left,then left again,I was just wandering around the maze without knowing what I was doing,when I began to be tired and started to walk,I heard footsteps,I thought it was someone,so I looked and saw what was apparently supposed to be one of the animatronics,I knew Maki and Celes were in there but I couldn't do anything else than be scared of it,I wanted to walk in the opposite direction quietly so I did,but I saw that the animatronic started running into my direction.

'_He saw me ?!'_

I ran away,but the animatronic just went forward,not in my direction at all,so I looked at where he was going and saw that the bear was chasing Yasuhiro.

'_Sorry Yasuhiro,I wish I could help you.'_

I continued to walk while being careful but I then heard the loud footsteps of the animatronic running coming closer and closer,I turned around and saw Yasuhiro being chased by the bear coming toward me,so she ran in another direction,but Yasuhiro was still behind me and was screaming.

« HELP MEEEEEEEEEE ! »

« Why are you following me ?! »

« Just run ! »

After maybe ten minutes,we lost the robotic yellow bear and we were out of breath.

« Why the hell did you run toward me for ?! »

« I dunno,it was just a coincidence ! »

« We could have both get killed by this thing ! »

« I know ! It's not like I did it on purpose ! »

« Wait,be quiet,something is coming. »

Kaede looked where the footsteps came from,she saw Miaya on her wheelchair and Mondo,pushing her wheelchair.

« M-Mondo ! Miaya ! »

« Oh,Kaede and Yasuhiro ! »

The two of us then came toward them when suddenly,the lights turned off.

« Wait,what ?! I can't see anything ! »

« Don't worry,I'll turn on my tablet. »

Miaya did as she said she'd do,but then,another light appeared a little more far than us,but then we saw that it was coming toward us and that a music was played,like a music box,and weirdly,the music box was beginning to be near them even more than before,as well as the light,and weirdly,it accelerated,that's when I screamed.

« It's one of the animatronics ! »

Mondo then ran with Miaya as me and Yasuhiro followed them,but unfortunately,one of us didn't have the chance to escape,Yasuhiro had been caught by the animatronic and it went away,trailing him on the floor by the feet.

« H-help me ! Please,someone,help ! »

I tried to make the animatronic release the boy by pulling him by the arm,but the animatronic grabbed me by the head and screamed as loudly as I could in my ear and took me as well.

« Y-you two,just run away ! »

« … »

I couldn't hear what Mondo said because of the animatronic but I still told him to go away.

« I don't understand what you're saying,I can't hear anything ! Just run ! »

Mondo looked like he was ashamed but ran away with Miaya.

« L-let us go,Maki or Celes ! »

The animatronic didn't react and just continued to walk,after he finished walking,he stopped in front of a room,when we entered,we saw the yellow bear that chased us before with Himiko and Rantaro,I knew there was some light,but I still couldn't hear anything,or at least that was what I thought when I heard the animatronics talk.

« Who was the first one you caught ? »

Surprisingly enough,the brown bear had a glitchy voice,since he seemed like he was new,I expected it to have a more comic voice,the yellow bear didn't speak but showed Himiko,who was in his hand.

« Kill her and put the other one in the animatronics. »

The yellow bear nodded,he threw Himiko on the floor and putted his gigantic feet on her head.

« N-no ! Don't do that ! »

« Leave Himiko alone ! »

The yellow bear didn't listen,Himiko was crying and sobbing,but it didn't last,the bear crushed her head on the floor,splashing blood and pieces of her brain everywhere.

« HIMIKOOOOO ! »

« I'm gonna t-throw u- »

Yasuhiro didn't finish his words and threw up everywhere,still being trailed by the animatronic.

« Why would you do that ?! »

« Monokuma told us to execute the first catched,so he killed her,that's all. »

« M-Maki,Celes ! S-snap out of it ! »

They still didn't react and they approached other animatronics,there was a white and pink bear with his head being able to open and a little rabbit on his hand,the yellow bear putted Rantaro in it after he opened the animatronic's belly,Rantaro's voice could be heard screaming from inside the animatronic.

« Don't worry,he didn't die,but he passed out in it. »

« W-what will you do to us ?! »

« Put you on those too,take the boy. »

The yellow bear did as told and took Yasuhiro,he was putting him in a bear suit as well,it was the yellow bear,but even more big and terrifying,it was all destroyed and looked like it came from a nightmare and he had a purple hat and bowtie.

« This one is done,now for your suit. »

The brown bear approached a version of the terrifying yellow bear that Yasuhiro had been putted in that was dark,it was just black with red eyes,a yellow hat and a yellow bowtie.

« P-please,no ! »

Yasuhiro could be heard screaming in the robot when the brown bear putted me in my own.

« Hey,students,there's something I didn't mention,every student caught except the first one will be putted in an animatronic,good luck ! »

After I heard that,I screamed from pain and my mind went blank.

* * *

**ANGIE'S POINT OF VIEW**

« I've been running a lot since a while,now,nyahahaha ! »

« Wait for me,Angie ! »

Me and Keebo were running in the maze,not knowing where to go,but we were still running,I was laughing and Keebo was worried,but we were safer than some people since Keebo had a flashlight mode.

« We didn't see anyone else,do you think something happened to them ? »

« I'm sure everyone is fine,or maybe they're not,who knows ? »

« How can you be so happy in a time like this ?! »

« Because Atua told me to be ! »

« Atua doesn't exist,you know ? »

« He does,he can look like whatever you want him to look like ! »

« Wait,don't you hear something ? »

« Hmm ? No,I don't think so ? »

« No,there's definitely something coming toward us ! Look,here ! »

Keebo pointed his flashlight eyes at a giant black bear with red eyes and claws running at them,Keebo screamed while I ran away laughing.

« Why are you laughing ?! This isn't the time for that ! »

« Because it makes me run ! Nyahahaha ! And with what Monokuma said,getting caught would mean ending into one of those ! »

« I don't want that ! »

« Then run ! Nyahaha ! »

« Stop laughing ! »

« Neither of you will get away ! »

The animatronic had a deep voice and breathed heavily,we knew he wanted to get us,but he was horrifying,it slowed us down a little.

« He's catching up ! »

« Then we're going to go on our own ! »

« W-what ?! »

« Atua said it was the best thing we could do,so go ! »

Keebo went right and got followed by the animatronic while I went left and saw something incredible,I saw Mondo and Miaya near the exit.

« Mondo,Miaya,you two are here ! »

« Angie ! You're safe,mate ! »

« And so are you ! Weren't you supposed to be somewhere,knocked out in the maze ? »

« I was supposed to be,as Miaya told me,but she found me,so I'm with her ! »

« Did no one find Mukuro ? »

« Apparently not. »

« Bon-bon ! Go get 'em ! »

« What was that ? »

Just when Mondo said that,a little bunny had been thrown on Miaya's legs,but when we saw that the thing was blue and started to go on Miaya,we knew it was an animatronic and when we thought everything was safe when Mondo literally threw the thing on the side,an animatronic had caught Miaya by behind,it was a white and pink animatronic and he was screaming loudly.

« Shit ! Miaya,I'm sorry,Angie,you have to go out first ! »

« Okay ! »

I took Mondo by the hand and went out of here with him.

« W-why did you pull me in here ?! Miaya is still getting captured by an animatronic over there ! »

« Because you wouldn't have been able to get out if I wouldn't have done that ! Atua told me to do it. »

« Can't ya stop with your Atua ?! »

« No,of course not ! »

« I'll just go save her myself ! »

« But you can't do that ! »

« And why can't I exactly ? »

« Because Atua said so ! »

« What don't you understand in he doesn't exist ?! »

« Huuuuuug ! »

Like the first time we met,I hugged Mondo,Atua told me to.

« H-hey ! Why are you hugging me all of a sudden ?! »

« You're troubled,Atua told me so,you're confused and you need to talk to someone ! So come on,talk,say what you have in mind ! »

« B-but Miaya needs help ! »

« Mondo,those animatronics would have got you as well,and Atua told me Miaya would have wanted you to get out ! »

« I don't care ! She still needs help ! »

« You would just create more problems for everyone ! Didn't you hear what Monokuma said ? Nyahahahaha ! »

« What the the hell did he say ?! »

« Oh,Atua told me you don't have an headset,that's why you don't know that every person caught by an animatronic is putted in one as well,they don't die,of course,but they chased you so we had to get out,understood ? »

« I hate it when you're right,could you stop hugging me now ? »

« Nope,you didn't talk to me yet ! »

« What do ya even want me to talk about ? »

« What's on your heart ? Atua and I knows you're troubled and you're hiding it ! There's no need to,because we're here ! »

« Everyone has an heavy heart this time around,don't you find that normal ? Like,we are forced to do horrible things to people that did absolutely nothing ! »

« Yes,go on,let your heart speak. »

« I just don't want anyone to die again ! Why should they die to make us live ?! That's not fair in any way ! Even if it's what they want or wanted,they shouldn't die for us ! No one should die for anyone ! »

« Continue,Mondo,let everything go. »

« I just want to be out of here with everyone and like,I dunno,just start everything over ! Go to my old life again ! I…I just want to see him again ! »

Mondo teared up,he was crying,even one of the toughest guys in all Tokyo could get sentimental sometimes.

« There,there,it's okay,you can cry all you want,no one will say anything to you,so cry. »

Mondo,for some reason,hugged me back after some time,he looked like a little child in need of his mother,so I gently putted his head on her chest and stroked his hair since Atua told me it was the best thing to do to calm him down.

« Are you okay,now ? Did you throw everything out of your heart yet ? »

« Y-yeah,sorry for crying all of a sudden,I shouldn't have done that… »

« Atua and I told you to let yourself go,being overwhelmed by your own feelings isn't something you should apologize for ! »

« Yeah,I know that,but I bothered you with my personal stories,and like,I shouldn't have done that to ya,sorry lad. »

« But you didn't bother me though. »

I tilted my head on the side,since I didn't understand what Mondo told me,it wouldn't bother me if Atua wanted me to do it.

« Hey,Angie ? »

« Yes ? »

« Could you,hum,stop hugging me this close ? »

« What do you mean ? »

« C-could you stop putting my head on your chest ? »

« Ooooh,that's what you meant ! »

I stopped hugging the boy while laughing when someone jumped into the exit.

« I thought I would never get out of this mess ! »

Kaito had rolled on the floor to enter the room,which was supposed to be the exit,they saw that an animatronic was right in front of them,looking pissed off at Kaito for some reason.

« Take that,you rusty robot ! Nothing can stop the luminary of the stars ! »

The brown bear was angry at him,that was for sure,he couldn't stand the fact that he had got out.

« Oh well,there's not much of you left,one of you is already dead anyway,so I don't really care anyway. »

« W-wait,one of us died ?! »

« Of course,she wasn't really a pushover,so she died,there might be three of you dead if you none of you found Mukuro,because there will obviously be at least two of you dead and two of you out of here,so that's not important. »

« Who died ? Tell me ! »

« The mage,my golden me crushed her head with his feet in front of three of you,the pianist,the adventurer and the clairvoyant. »

« You're not serious,are you ? »

« Why wouldn't I be ? We've been told to execute the first one we caught after all,weren't we ? »

« You've never been told that. »

The bear looked at me with confusion.

« Now that's interesting,how would you know what we've been told ? »

« He said that they would be executed,but not by you,he never said it would be by an animatronic,and an execution is supposed to be public,so you're the one who will be executed ! »

« Oh really ? You do remember that if I die,the girl inside me does too,right ? If I get executed,she does too,and considering Monokuma's creativity,the ones that have been caught will surely have to hold their breathes. »

« Hold their breathes for what ? »

« Hold their breathes to not scream when they die. »

« That won't be happening ! »

« So far,we caught five people,the robot,the pianist,the adventurer,the clairvoyant and the psychotherapist,we only need the anthropologist,the idol and the writer and the rest of you dies. »

« You forgot Mukuro,though. »

« You don't even care about the chances of the rest of you dying,we don't care about the soldier if no one found her,I do hope that we will get the anthropologist in last,I don't know why,but I wish he would die right now. »

« Maki is the one inside you,right ? »

« Yes she is,but I know why now,seeing his face full of fear when he dies would be satisfying. »

« Maybe,just go away,you disgusting piece of metal ! »

« Remember,you will all die in this game except two of you,after all,a class trial can't be held if there's only two people left. »

« Oh my god,just go die somewhere else,you useless robot ! »

« Just remember,you should always be ready for your destiny. »

The bear walked away with loud steps and left everyone in simple fear,except me,Atua told me I didn't need to be.

« I fucking want to kill this bitch. »

« H-hey,calm down,we're going to get her sooner or later,alright ? »

« Why ? Why do you think we have a chance against her ?! She makes us eat in her own fucking hands ! We're her toys,that's all we are to her ! »

« Maybe it's true,but we still can kick her ass when we get out of here ! »

« Of course you'd say that,you know as well as me that she probably has an army of robots like those ! »

« People are definitely fighting against her out there ! There's no way she could control everything out there ! »

« And how would you know ?! »

« Because I believe in my friends ! »

« And what is telling you that they actually are ?! Maybe they're working for this cunt ! Maybe they're brainwashed or some shit,who even knows anymore ?! »

« Our friends that are out there ! They probably know something we don't ! »

« No shit,dumbass ! Did you see any of them come to rescue us ?! Did you see anyone coming here ?! No you didn't ! No one did ! And I'll tell you why,because no one will ever come for us ! »

« Why are you two fighting ? »

Two people entered the room,Sayaka and Mukuro were here,no animatronics were following them,apparently.

« If you two are here,it means that there's only Toko and Korekiyo out there. »

« The two serial killers,then. »

« You'll never catch me,gyahahahahahaha ! »

An horrific scream could be heard in the hallways,like a beast had been woke up or annoyed greatly,it seemed like Jill was out and was running away from an animatronic,but we couldn't know,we didn't see her because of the darkness and the walls everywhere in front of them.

« None of you pieces of trash will be able to stop me from getting out of here,yahoo ! »

« You're going to die today ! »

Loud footsteps could be heard getting near,extremely near as a maniac laughter was doing the same.

« Gyahahahahahahahahahahahaha ! »

« Come back here ! »

In a second,Jill threw herself on the exit and on Mukuro as well,the animatronic was the same gigantic black bear with red eyes that chased me and Keebo earlier,but for some reason,when he saw everyone in the exit,he began laughing.

« What's so funny,you damn bear ?! »

« Just like we all wanted,the masked creepy ass anthropologist is the last one,this is going to be so much fun,and you'll watch him die as well ! »

« Don't make us laugh,why would you even kill him ? »

« He's the last one,remember ? The last one will get killed,and you will watch us kill him,not like you have a choice ! »

The bear went away laughing,knowing Korekiyo had no hopes left.

« Well,I'm kinda glad it had to be him,but why does anyone have to die ? »

« Because this bimbo with huge boobs think she can play with us,but I'll tell ya,once I'm out of here,she'll be my first girl victim,no doubt about it ! »

« Do as you want,I don't fucking care anymore. »

Mondo looked like he just wanted to go somewhere else,where he wouldn't be found.

« I just hope we won't have it really watch him die. »

After at least twenty minutes of awkward silence,Korekiyo arrived,nobody looked at him in the eyes,everyone did that before,but this time was just different,they couldn't.

« Oh,avoiding my eyes like usual ? What seems to be the problem ? »

« The problem ? It's not one for us,but for you. »

« What would you mean ? »

Many different footsteps could be heard in the hallways,and those were familiar,those were the footsteps of the animatronics,they quickly and easily surrounded the entrance of the room that was supposed to be the exit,Korekiyo looked at them like he was proud about something.

« Too late,you have failed. »

« Nope dumbass,they didn't fail at all. »

« What are you saying ? »

« It means that you're the last one in the maze. »

Korekiyo understood immediately why he was in trouble,it would be the last moments of his life if he didn't act quickly,but who was he kidding ? It was the last moments of his life,without his will or not.

« My,it seems I actually have troubles. »

« Thanks,we didn't know that,idiot. »

All of a sudden,a music could be heard,a music box.

« Not this shit again ! »

« You already heard that music ? »

« This damn bear chased us with that music,just look at all of them ! Their eyes are freaking glowing while there's a musicbox playing in the background ! »

One of them entered the room and took Korekiyo with him in the dark,even with their eyes glowing,we couldn't see what was happening,but what they were hearing were now only screams,and then none,just robotic laughter,it lasted for five long minutes when suddenly,something rolled inside of the room,it was Korekiyo's head,everyone looked disgusted,Sayaka fainted,Mondo and Kaito threw up,Mukuro looked away,Jill seemed to keep herself from laughing and I was just standing there,doing nothing,I was,for once,truly confused,I wasn't hearing my god anymore,Atua wasn't here when I needed him the most,I was emotionless,as much as the others,all that could be heard were the animatronics's laughs,nothing else,the silence finally broke when we all heard Monokuma's voice in their headsets.

« What a final,am I right ?! Well,you're all free now,just go in the hallway that suddenly appeared behind you except for you,Angie and Mondo ! »

« W-why are you doing all of this ? »

« I thought I already told you that it was for entertainment,right ? »

« Why aren't you just leaving us alone ? What did we ever do to you ? »

« Well,nothing,obviously,but I don't care,I just love you all,so I choose to put you in the game ! »

« Take that head out of here already ! »

A robotic hand appeared out of the shadows and grabbed the head.

« Well,thanks,I guess ? »

« Why won't you get out already ?! »

« We will once you tell us why you did all of that ! »

« Nope ! »

Mukuro looked confused since she didn't have an headset,just like Mondo.

« That won't happen,so get out ! »

« I won't move from here until you tell us everything ! »

« Move or I'll kill every last one of you ! »

« You won't do that,you would break your own rules ! »

« Damn,I hate it when you're right. »

« Of course I'm right ! You can't even argue with that ! »

« Nope,but I can just tell the animatronics to get you back to the school ! »

Everyone saw eyes from the darkness stare at them,I didn't move nor react anymore,it caught Mondo's attention,Sayaka wasn't moving,she was still blacked out because of all of this,Mondo talked to me to see if I was still with him.

« Angie,you okay there ? »

I didn't move,talk or react,I was smiling,but I didn't want to smile,I just couldn't do anything else,for a reason I ignored,Atua stopped talking to me,he didn't even make me understand he was here.

« Angie ? »

She couldn't speak,she didn't want to speak,nor do anything,for that matter.

« I think you should get us out of here. »

Monokuma appeared in front of them because Mondo didn't have an headset.

« Why do suddenly ? I mean,I will get you out of here,but why so quickly ? »

« Angie doesn't seem well at all. »

« And ? »

« And that should be your fucking matter,it's probably your fault in the first place ! »

« Hey ! I did nothing for once ! If she's like that,it's not my problem ! »

« Of course it is,you dumbass,she's not even positive like she's always been,she doesn't even react ! »

« How is that my fault ?! »

« Because you did all of this ! She's just fucking traumatized,how would that even be a problem ?! »

« Exactly ! How is it a problem ?! »

« Shut up with your stupid jokes ! Let us out of here already ! »

« Alright,alright ! So eager to leave everyone behind,huh ? »

« I said shut up ! »

« If I had the chance to kill you earlier,I would have done so,scumbag ! »

« Yeah,yeah,whatever,I want to do something else already,you will all get the fuck out of here while I take those two in the outside world ! »

« What about the others ? »

« The others ? »

« The ones that are in the animatronics,what will happen to them ? »

« I'll free them,why ? »

« Why don't you do it now ? »

« Because it takes a lot of time ! »

« You can still do it now. »

« Ugh,alright,but if they're hurt,it's not my responsibility anymore,since you wanted them out so badly. »

« What do you mean ? »

« That they could be hurt if they get out too quickly. »

« Then just take them out slowly to make sure they won't be hurt. »

« Smartass,don't tell me what to do ! »

« Save your breath and get them out. »

« No fun. »

Monokuma made one of the animatronics come in the room,it was the yellow bear,he had blood everywhere on him,probably like the others,but had a lot of blood on his legs for a reason that only three of them knew.

« Okay,you know what to do. »

The bear didn't talk,he just made weird noises,a lot of weird noises.

« What the hell is up with this one ? Is that robot broken or something ? Because I sure know that even a dying man don't do this kind of noises. »

« He's not a man and he's not dying. »

« That's the whole point ! Gyahahahahahaha ! »

The robot,after some time,dismantled itself,leaving Celes unconscious under the pieces of the animatronic,Mukuro rushed to her to check if she was okay,and she apparently was,I felt that something wasn't right,I could see a lot of things,a lot more than before,I was still lifeless,but I saw that Monokuma grinned,I saw that,for once,I had been worried,I had been sad,it was like I was a different person,I could see things from another angle,and for once,I didn't even want to praise Atua,he left me for less than five minutes but I didn't want to have him anymore,I was truly alive,but I still didn't want to react for now,I just knew that something was going on with the people that had been putted in the robots.

« Next robot ! »

This time,it was the turn of the brown bear,he kinda looked like he had been the start of all this mess,for some reason,this wasn't really related,but I felt that if those animatronics would have been out of here,maybe the world would have lived in constant nightmare when night would come,especially because of this one.

« Time to get in pieces ! »

I looked at it,and it looked at me,it knew something that the others didn't,or maybe it just understood something,but it looked like it wanted to tell me something that wouldn't make me move out of my actual state.

« For one of you here,who seemed to have hid his game all along,remember,we never really die,but we always come back. »

The robot shattered into a lot of pieces,letting Maki under the pieces.

« Hey,what the hell was that about ?! I didn't even understand shit ! »

« You're saying you don't know what he was talking about ? »

« Well,not for once. »

« Then even you might have been fooled by someone else ? »

« I suppose so,since there's apparently someone who hid his game all along. »

« Well this person is actually a genius,then ! »

« I agree,but that might not be good for anyone. »

« Maybe,oh well,who cares ? Next robot please ! »

Every robot came one by one,I knew all of them were too calm from the beginning,like the brown bear said,they never actually disappeared,but how ? I didn't know that yet.

« I'm the last one,huh ? »

« That's right ! Please don't move while I dismantle you,though ! »

« Why would I ? Gotta make sure she doesn't die. »

The last robotic bear that came in was the giant black bear with red eyes that followed them practically everywhere.

« Well this has been fun,but it has to end,unfortunately. »

« Right,but this host has been pretty fine,if only I could enjoy her a bit longer. »

« Phrased like that,it sounds really,really weird. »

« Well I felt pretty energetic with her body,so it was fun,hey,do you all want a joke before I go ? »

« No. »

« I'll tell you one anyway,just answer,do you know what's dead ? »

« What's dead ? »

« Himiko Yumeno ! »

« Go to fucking hell. »

« I'm already in hell,oh,and I never told you,but you should still know one thing,always keep an eye on your shadows,you never know from where I'll come out. »

The bear laughed and this laugh forged itself a place into anyone's brains,we will never forget this laugh as the bear got dismantled,just like the others.

« Yeah,so,it was fun and all,but can you guys take those people to their rooms ? I don't want to do it ! »

Mukuro took Celes and Maki under both of her arm but snapped when she heard one familiar name.

« I hope you die painfully and slowly,Junko Enoshima ! »

« Who did you just mention ? »

« Oh,that's right,you weren't here when we've been told that,but the mastermind is Junko Enoshima,the Ultimate Fashionista,and Tsumugi is working for her as well as another guy we don't know and they're inside the school,if I could just get my hand on her,I would punch her so hard she'd have a coma ! »

I knew this whole story wouldn't end well,but for now,I just had to see how Mukuro would react.

« Junko is…the mastermind ? »

* * *

**Author's Note : You didn't have one of those since a long time ago,huh ? Well,just to say I enjoyed writing all of this,you probably noticed I used Fnaf (Five nights at Freddy's ) characters for this chapter,because,I dunno,it seemed fun to me,if you enjoyed,well,don't forget to follow,or comment,you can do what you want,so,for starters,I made Makoto be asexual because I won't do some kind of lemon in any way at any moment,I don't want that,and well,I have other plans for our favorite ahoge boy,I plan to go far with this story and I hope a lot of people will see it,I make a lot of character change the way they speak because some of them don't actually match with the story in that way,like Tenko or Angie,Tenko never seemed like the kind of person to speak in third person to me,so I changed that,just like Angie,it didn't suit them,at least that's what I thought,well,so much for details,but that kind of things matters to me,I could understand why people would be kind of disappointed to see their favorite characters die like that,I made a lot of important people die at the start,like Kyoko or Byakuya,but I just didn't want them in my story right now,maybe we will see them later for other reasons,a lot of things are unexplained,and that will be for later as well,so,stay tuned if you like the story so far,and let me know in the comments if you see something wrong with anything,and yeah,I know,a lot of them survived,but you noticed as well that the killing game isn't just with murders and class trials since Izuru is participating in the action,don't get me wrong,I love the development of a class trial in the good old Danganronpa style,but I'm not good at writing them,there might be more in the future,but that's not for sure at all,a lot of things will be explained,just be patient,bye for now.**


	27. Quick Note

**Quick note that I will just drop here,I want to write a Pokemon fanfic with an evil protagonist,I dunno why,I just want to,so if I post less often,don't be surprised,thanks for your time,buh-bye.**


	28. Chapter 26-Virtual Reality

I do not own danganronpa,it's spike chunsoft's property,not mine.

« Talk ! »

'_thoughts !'_

_« Flashback ! »_

Narration !

* * *

**MAKOTO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« The two of them ended up in animatronics ?! »

« It's what I said,and I learned that Junko is the mastermind,but…would you know something about that ? »

« I'm sorry to tell you that she is,Mukuro,I didn't want you to learn about it like that,but that's how it went,so,you might find that as an horrible thing to say,but I'll kill her for what she did. »

« I know I can't stop you,but,isn't there just a simple way ? »

« I'm sorry,there isn't. »

I was currently on a live call with Mukuro with the help of Alterkuma,I knew I would destroy it afterwards,but I still wanted to make a last call.

« Did anyone get out ? »

« Angie and Mondo,but I don't know if they're out yet. »

« And has anyone died ? »

« Fortunately,Korekiyo got killed by the animatronics,but the first one to have died was Himiko… »

« … »

I was angry,she was injured but Junko still putted her in the other game she organized.

« I'm so sorry I couldn't protect her. »

« You couldn't have done anything,and besides,you might be wrong about her state. »

« Huh ? What are you talking about ? »

« I don't know if it's normal,but…she's here,sleeping. »

« What ? You're joking,right ? »

« Well,see for yourself. »

I took a girl sleeping on my bed and it really was Himiko.

« How can she even do this ? »

« She did that when Korekiyo tried to kill her too,but for her to actually appear this far from the school ? I wouldn't have see that one coming,that's for sure,but just how ? She kinda teleported all the way to the outside world,not so far from the base,but still,that's not…normal. »

« Do you think that it's real magic ? Normally I wouldn't say that but now ? How would anyone explain this ? »

« I don't know ? I'm not sure at all,but still,we have to find out how,that might be impo-MUKURO,WATCH OUT ! »

« H-huh ? »

« BEHIND YOU ! »

I noticed that someone was approaching Mukuro with a knife,and this someone was Maki,Celes was now getting up as well from the bed she was on.

« M-Maki ?! »

Mukuro caught Maki's arm to stop her from stabbing the soldier.

« W-what are you doing ?! »

« Wow,Monokuma gave us some great quality hosts,I might not be used to weapons,but I still know how to kill people. »

« Celes is coming ! »

Celes was approaching Mukuro with a knife as well,so Mukuro decided to kick Maki in the stomach and immobilize Celes to do the same with Maki right after.

« You both can't move now,what are you doing,you two ?! »

« We are not your friends,soldier,but you might remember us from before,maybe you should be worried,our physical strength might not be as equal as yours. »

Maki was saying strange things that both of us didn't understand,but what we did understand is that both of them broke the ropes that were maintaining them from moving.

« Maybe you will want my name,so I will introduce myself to you,I'm **Freddy Fazbear**,but no,this doesn't mean this is a crossover story at all. »

« The fourth wall,please. »

« My apologies,the one in your other friend's body is **Golden Freddy**,a replacement of my original suit in case I'm deficient in any way possible,I might have told that earlier,but we always come back. »

Maki grinned,she was totally different than usual,and if what was said was true,then we should call her Freddy,and Celes would be called Golden Freddy,but what the hell were they talking about ?

« You can't be the animatronics we faced earlier,it's technically not possible. »

« We've been transferred into their heads,or recreated in them,to be precisely correct. »

« What do you even mean ? »

« It means that we are now second personalities of the students we are in,do you understand ? »

« But why would you kill us then ? »

« It's our task,to try and kill you until six am. »

« Six a.m. ? Why only six a.m. ? »

« We're programmed to be active at twelve pm and give their places back to the students at six a.m. »

« But now that you're in a human body,you can feel things,right ? »

« Excuse me ? »

« Emotions ! You have access to feelings and emotions,now,why don't you just try to enjoy life for what it is ? »

« We already were feeling things before,don't get me wrong,I'm just accomplishing the task I've been given. »

« You know that you would be useless to the person that gave you that task after doing it,right ? »

I spoke up,hoping I could try to do something for Mukuro.

« I would be aware of that,and so ? »

« Don't you want to do more than just what you're being told ? There's a lot of things that you would be useful for in the outside world. »

« I know the state of the world,everything is destroyed,did you really think I would fall for that ? »

« This is why you would be useful,you could see more things than before,you could just be yourself. »

« Myself is killing people and doesn't do it for Monokuma. »

« Your hosts are assassins ! You can still kill people ! »

« Even if this is true,why would I play by the rules of the world and do people a favor ? Your group specifically kills the scumbags of earth,so tell me why I would be on your side ? »

« Because you will be able to kill for a longer time than under Junko's orders. »

« Oh really ? And how can I know you won't try to erase me when you will have the chance to ? »

« Because I could just give you your old bodies back or even new bodies. »

« What would this new body be,then ? »

« Depends on what you want. »

« Surprise me. »

« Will you let me show you images of what your body could be ? »

« Of course,if you get my attention,I will be on your side. »

« So easily ? »

« Life isn't what you expect sometimes,luckster. »

I messaged Monaca about getting a photo or blueprints of one of the Exisals to know if we could recreate more of them.

« True,true,oh,Freddy right ? »

« What is it ? »

« Did you know that Himiko Yumeno is still alive ? »

« Funny joke,my partner crushed her head with his feet. »

« Well,we all know it was supposed to have happened,but she's right here,I wouldn't say not injured,but safe now. »

« Show her to me,then. »

I asked Alterkuma to show her on camera and he did,Himiko was here,alive,at the same time,I received a text from Monaca that was saying it would take a long time but it could be possible,she also said that she was searching for photos or blueprints on her phone.

« How is that even possible ? »

« Magic,I suppose,I found her outside,not too far from the base,asleep,she was lucky I found her,but I still want to know how she even went out of the school. »

« So it's the second time she did something like that,teleportation,I never expected magic to be real one day,but apparently,it is. »

« Can I ask you a question,Freddy ? »

« What would that be ? »

« Why did you say that we weren't equals on physical strength,I mean,if you are on Maki and Celes's bodies,you should be,right ? »

« Physically,you might think so,but in raw strength,we are stronger,as a split personality,we can keep our strength,which was far more superior than you,even the martial artist would have difficulties against the pressure our weight could do,and as we were made of metal,we might be slower. »

« Did you even see how fast you were running ? »

« Were we that fast ? »

« You really weren't aware of your speed ? »

« Who knows ? So,are those images coming or are you willing to make us wait the whole night ? »

« One sec,I'm waiting for them,the photos will be sent to me in a moment. »

« Aren't the bodies in Tokyo ? »

« They're in Towa city,even if you might think those things aren't real,they are as real as I am. »

I received blueprints of the Exisals as such as images,I approached the camera and putted the phone in a way they would see it properly.

« Makoto,what are those ? »

« The Exisals,that's what the kids told me anyway,they created five of those in total but Monaca told me it would be possible to create more,with time,but more,we would be able to put you in those with the help of some people I know. »

« The programmer and the inventor,that wouldn't surprise me,but those things,what are they for ? »

« From what I understood,they were weapons,and not little ones,they can easily jump high,destroy a wall just by running,one of their hands is some sort of cannon and has different sorts of guns around it,even has a flamethrower and well,crushing things with this thing is clearly easy. »

« And why would we go on things like that ? In what way would we be useful exactly ? »

« You can be everything,we have Towa city under control,and let me tell you,I plan to make it something great,at least for the association. »

« Towa city ? I see. »

« Under control ? What do you mean,Makoto ? »

« I've been promoted,I'm the tactician of the boss,and I know what I'm doing,don't worry,since the kids wanted to kill all the adults,they were actually making a game to kill them all,which I stopped. »

« You're the tactician of the whole group ?! »

« Yup,that's what I am,I saved a lot of people by going to Towa city,a lot happened,I will tell you more later,but the question right now is,do you accept or not ? »

« Why not ? I wouldn't mind a little more free will,but while I accept,will the others do as well ? I cannot say that they will for sure,but I will tell them anyway,Golden,are you in ? »

Celes made a thumbs up while being the alternate version of Freddy,but without emotions.

« Then we need two for now,but I know we'll need more than that,I know we will be at least five. »

« Okay then,I will tell Monaca that we'll probably need more than five. »

« I'll come back with the others as soon as possible,just wait for us. »

« If you say so. »

Maki and Celes went out of the room being the animatronics they're still supposed to be inside,when they were out,I heavily sighed.

« I thought they would never agree to this crazy idea. »

« Then it's not true ? All of that wasn't true ? »

« No,it was,I really offered them a place inside the group,but it wouldn't have happened if I wouldn't have called you,in a way. »

« Maybe,yeah,but,seeing Maki and Celes like that just scared me to death,and that's not often… »

I noticed that Mukuro was on the verge of crying,she was really close to that point.

« Mukuro,do you want to talk about anything else that would…cheer you up a little ? »

« …yeah,I'd like that. »

I told everything that happened to Mukuro in the outside world,but in a funny way,just to make her laugh,I knew she wasn't a baby,but she was still sixteen in her head for now,as she didn't have her memories yet,she might be a soldier,but every soldiers would cry if something happened to their family,and since she knew her own twin wanted her dead,she was obviously about to cry a lot.

« And that's all that happened,right ? »

« Yeah,for now,I'm still looking for SHIMMERING,I don't know if QUEEN survived Ryoma's vengeance and I hope not,and well,I practically found all student of class 77-A and I saved everyone's loved ones,there wasn't anyone for us except for Maki,the old man was here,long story and all,and I even saw someone that hates me,you know Ibuki,right ? »

« Ultimate Musician,right ? What about her ? »

« I forgot that you didn't have your memories back yet. »

« I will get them back eventually. »

« I hope so. »

« I think that they're coming back. »

« The presumed animatronics ? »

« They're definitely here. »

« How do you know ? »

« Because Kaede just broke the door down. »

« Oh,I guess it explains that. »

« Look at that,the kid's acting all mighty and offers us a deal,so,show us the robot,they might be in,but I'm not unless it interest me ! »

« And who are you supposed to be ? Because it's really weird to see Kaede like…this. »

« You might call me **Nightmare**,the one that's hidden in your own shadows. »

« Yeah,I'll do that,but it's just stressing me out to see Kaede like that. »

« You're gonna have to get over it. »

« I know that,can I just have all your names ? »

« Me first ! Me first ! I'm **Funtime Freddy**,and the little bunny I have right here is Bon-Bon ! »

Rantaro was the one who talked,he seemed a little more energetic than usual,if not a lot,he actually had an animatronic on his hand,a little blue bunny that didn't have legs.

« Can it talk ? »

« He can scream very loud ! »

« No thanks,don't do that. »

« What a party pooper ! »

« So,who's next ? »

« I guess it will be my turn,my name is **Nightmare Fredbear**. »

Yasuhiro talked,I never actually saw him serious,but this time around,he was as serious as could I could be sometimes.

« Well,nice to meet you,I guess. »

« Just let me tell you something before all of this,we know who our friends are,and you're one of them for now,but only if your plan works. »

« We don't have to be friends,but I guess we can be coworkers. »

« If that benefits anyone. »

« It does,who's next ? »

« Me,I'm **Nightmare Freddy**,you don't want to piss me off. »

Miaya was the one to talk,seeing her able to walk was a weird change of view.

« Well seeing you walk is clearly weird to me,that's for sure. »

« Nightmare Freddy,we both know that you're not the strongest guy here,don't play tough when there's four of us stronger than you in the room without counting the original boy over here. »

« Hmph,say what you want,you're not the strongest either. »

« Who said I was ? »

« No one. »

« Then why are you still talking ? I want to know who's in the robot,he didn't talk from the start but we know he has been caught. »

« I'm the only one who knows,then,good luck in finding who it is. »

« No fun,Nightmare,no fun,you should learn to lighten up the mood sometimes ! »

« No thanks. »

« So,who's in the robot ? »

« I'm **Fredbear**,and I want you to know that it will be hard for you to convince me in any of your plans. »

Fredbear was in Keebo,who probably wouldn't enjoy having multiple data in him.

« I already know that,but that's normal,so I don't care,there's no one left ? »

« There's me,I'm a bear as well,Monokuma,and I'm destroying you all for the sake of the script ! »

« What the fu- »

There were four Monokumas in the room,three with two weird tubes and the last one only had,well,one.

« Those things will be going away now ! »

The weird suction cups on the tubes acted like vacuums and went on the students that had been given the animatronic as a split personality,after it was done,they all were unconscious and on the floor.

« What ? You didn't actually thought they would have lived,right ? It's not a crossover story ! »

« Stop with the fourth wall ! »

« Ah,sorry,so,as I was saying,I destroyed the animatronics since they were betraying me,oh,and Makoto,say hello to the person behind you. »

I pointed a gun behind him.

« Who's here ? »

« Kamukura Izuru. »

I turned around to see that he truly was here,the man of all his problems.

« You're here,but why would you be here ? »

« I'm getting Junko's AI back,if you'd excuse me. »

« Stop where you are,I have something to show you,and believe it or not,you will be surprised. »

« You do remember he can't be surprised nor feel anything,right ? »

« Then why did he cry for Chiaki that day or why was he surprised by the guy that could have killed him the day you began all of that ? »

« About that… »

« That's what I thought,oh,and the thing I want to show you begins with a C,I won't tell you what it is,though,and you can't find it,I'm sure of it. »

« Just take me to this surprising thing you want to show me. »

« Interested now,are we ? »

« No,you might just have took a random object and placed it in a room. »

« Sure about that ? »

« Why do you seem so confident ? »

« Because not even Junko knows about this,I'm the only one to know what the surprise is. »

« I don't even know it ? Now that's interesting. »

« Is that an object ? »

« I won't answer you,be patient and you'll see. »

« Be careful,Makoto. »

« I'll have to leave you for now,Mukuro,see you later. »

« Don't die until one of us comes back. »

« I won't. »

I ended the call with a knife between Alterkuma's eyes and I took the thing that made Junko's AI exist inside Alterkuma.

« That's what you want,right ? »

« Yes. »

« Then come with me first and you'll have it,no matter what will happen,you'll have it. »

« I guess you can always try to surprise me. »

We both walked out of my room and met some surprised faces,mainly the ones of class 77-A,who were more afraid than surprised.

« W-what the hell is he doing here ?! »

« He wanted something from me and I want something from him. »

« A-and what is this thing ?! »

« Junko's AI,well,I guess you will be able to see the surprise after him. »

« T-the surprise ? »

« Just wait for us to come back. »

« I won't come back after this. »

« Then let's make a bet since you sound so sure of yourself,if what you see makes you cry,you're on my side. »

« And if I don't ? »

« You can do anything you want to me and my associates. »

« You're putting us in this ?! »

« Let him do what he wants. »

Ryoma came in and threw a cigarette on Fuyuhiko's shoes,Peko seemed clearly uneasy around him and Fuyuhiko as well,but it was normal after all.

« When he's confident like that,it means that he knows what he's doing. »

« Ryoma,what did I tell you about showing up in front of these two ? »

« I kinda forgot,sorry,but I know I'm not in danger,so bye,I'll go torture QUEEN a bit more and I'll come back later. »

« How much did you beat her up ? »

« You'll go see for yourself,Makoto. »

« If you say so. »

Ryoma left as quickly as he came in,Peko was still shaking a little and Fuyuhiko was blue of fear.

« So he finally got his revenge,I see. »

« Yeah,not really happy to see the results,but you know how this works,let's get moving. »

I walked down the hallway and stopped in front of a door,I unlocked it and talked to Chiaki behind it to make sure Izuru couldn't hear what we were saying.

« Hi,are you awake ? »

« I am,I woke up ten minutes ago,but I am,why ? »

« Can I come in ? There's someone I have to show you to,I think you know who it is. »

« H-Hajime ? Is it Hajime ? »

« Sort of,alright,I'm coming in,Izuru,you can too. »

« Okay. »

Izuru did as told and stopped in track when he saw Chiaki,it's like he froze in space and time itself,suddenly,he approached her,he touched her hair,arms,legs,even her face to see if she was real,Chiaki pouted and Izuru looked at me in confusion.

« How ? »

« How what ? »

« How did you even save her ? »

« What kind of dumb question is that ? You already know the answer. »

« Luck,of course it would be luck,it's always luck with you isn't it ? »

« Why don't you just look at her for a second here ? »

« But I- »

« Talk to her,she can hear you,see you,she's alive and that's all there is to it,understood ? »

« …when did you find her ? »

« After you left,she was unconscious and barely breathing,or alive,for that matter,she had lost way too much blood,there was a lot of injuries,I got helped by REAPER to heal her and luckily,she lived,if I wouldn't have been an assassin,she was dead,and hey,I think I won the bet. »

« You didn't yet. »

« Oh really ? Chiaki,what do you see on his eyes ? »

« Tears… »

« What are you talking about ? »

« If you don't believe us,then look in the mirror over here. »

Izuru walked to the mirror near the fridge and saw tears,a lot of tears under his eyes,he didn't know why he was crying,just like when he saw Chiaki in pain that day,he cried for an unknown reason.

« Why am I crying ? »

« It's good to see you,Hajime. »

Chiaki,with a lot of effort,got up and hugged Izuru from behind,they didn't move for what felt like an hour but actually was only three minutes.

« …It's good to see you too,Chiaki,even if I'm not Hajime. »

« You will always be to me. »

« So,satisfied with the amount of surprise ? »

« Very. »

« Seems like I won our bet,didn't I ? »

« You actually did. »

« I always win a bet when I make one,you should have known why I'm being called Fate. »

« I don't think I care about losing anymore. »

« See ? You can be happy when you want to. »

« …I guess so. »

« Well,even if I hate to break the moment,since you're on my side,I need you to do something for me,Izuru. »

« Can I hug him for five minutes before he has to go ? Pleaaaaaase ? »

« Of course,take your time,I'll just explain the mission in front of you,and that mission should be obvious,if you know what I mean,I didn't think it would happen this quickly,but it seems like I was wrong. »

« Let me guess,you want me to stop the killing game ? »

« You got it,but be careful,Junko will probably create more artificial Ultimates like Tsumugi,she created a monster by giving this girl every talent,she will probably do that on herself as well. »

« Then we just have to create another one,someone who knows to fight and learn quickly but don't actually have a talent. »

« I can only think of Maki when you say it like that,she's talented,but she's not an Ultimate. »

« Are you sure you want her to do it ? »

« I'll write a letter,she'll recognize my way of writing for sure,I didn't want her to get involved in this more than she already is,but it's already too late for that,and while you're doing this,I'll go kill Tsumugi,I know you sent her to the future foundation,you can't lie about that,I saw it on live. »

« You recognized her ? »

« Not at first,but they showed the maze and I saw Miaya,so I knew why you didn't give her the wheelchair. »

« So she did show the maze on TV. »

« You weren't sure ? »

« I knew there were cameras but I didn't know it was broadcasted,I didn't check. »

« No problem,as long as Junko dies by my hand or anybody else,I don't actually care,here,take her AI and go,but you'd want to hug her back first. »

Chiaki looked at him and pouted like a kid,so Izuru did hug her back,patted her head and went to the exit,smiling.

« Aren't I the best ? »

« Aren't you a man with an oversized ego ? »

« Of course I am,I always had a gigantic ego in the first place. »

« Well I noticed that since some time now,you should go write that letter,I think. »

« I think he knows that I already gave it to him. »

« You did ? »

« To be honest,I kinda knew he'd come for the AI,but I didn't know when exactly,so I prepared everything before,because I knew it would happen this way. »

« Don't actually tell me you planned all of this. »

« I did,well,sort of,I just took a bet and said he'd cry. »

« So that last part was luck as well,huh ? »

« Like always. »

« You're too much lucky,even for your own good,you know that ? »

« Of course I do. »

« And too calm about it,I think. »

« Isn't that a good thing that I'm calm about it ? »

« Maybe not sometimes. »

« You might be right,but that's just how I am. »

« I know that too much,shouldn't you go do your assassin things now ? »

« I have work,that's for sure,I'll need to go pay a visit to the future foundation when Izuru will come back,considering he didn't lie to us,of course. »

« You think he would lie ? »

« There's always the possibility that he pulled an act. »

« I just hope he didn't. »

« My luck tells me he was genuinely happy to see you. »

« That makes me happy too,I think. »

« Yeah,that's nice,but I'll have to leave you for now,I'm sorry. »

« You don't have to be. »

« Maybe not,that's true. »

« Well,go then,if you're busy,be quick,I think. »

« Okay,see you later,Chiaki. »

« See you later. »

I went off the room and I was happy of today's results,they were actually great,so I had no reasons to worry for now,Fuyuhiko approached him after he went out of the room.

« So ? What happened ? »

« Maybe you'd want to go see into that room for yourself to understand. »

« What does that mean ? »

« Just go and you'll understand. »

« Well okay,I guess. »

I walked off and encountered Ryoma again,who seemed to have a question for him.

« What do you need ? It's written all over your face that you want to ask me something. »

« I heard what you were talking about with Kamukura and I talked to him about it. »

I sighed but I knew where he was getting at.

« Let me guess,you want to do it instead of Maki ? »

« Nope,I'm doing it,but Maki will too,if we need people that know how to fight and learn quickly,then I'm in,the more the merrier. »

« Why am I not surprised ? »

« Because you're way smarter than what you like to show. »

« Probably,we're entering the final act,aren't we ? »

« Guess you could put it like that. »

« Yeah,so,when will he come to take you to the machine ? »

« In about two minutes,after he took the AI to Junko. »

« I'm faster than you think I can be. »

Izuru was already here,the sudden appearance made the two of us have a feeling of deja-vu,but it didn't matter,since he came way faster than we thought he would.

« Are you ready,Ryoma ? Just know that there won't be any coming back from this. »

« I already know,I've already spent a lot of time being bored,a little more won't hurt. »

« Okay then,don't move,I'll take you there in seconds only. »

Izuru grabbed Ryoma by the arm and left a cloud of dust behind him.

« That was fast. »

Makoto sighed again and went in his rooms to take gloves,a coin,a gun and a combat knife,his favorite equipment.

« Well,time for a mission of my own,Tsumugi Shirogane,you will be dead in less than an hour. »

* * *

**IZURU'S POINT OF VIEW**

« You're setting us free ? Just like that ? »

« Yes. »

« Well I won't question it,but who are you ? »

« An ally of some sort,I worked with Junko at first,but I'm with someone you know well for now,Makoto Naegi. »

« You're the guy I saw on those pictures and on the call. »

« Yes,and your brother saved someone important to me,I'll still need to take Maki with me,here,have this,Makoto wrote it,he said you would recognize the writing. »

« I do recognize it,he says I'll become like you ? What does that even mean ? »

« It means that you will become an Ultimate,and artificial one,like me,you will benefit every talent that you could think of. »

« Why would you want me to have that ? »

« To fight the next thing coming toward us,you see,I'm stronger than Junko,but she's somewhat of a threat,and if she ends up with my talents,it will be difficult to stop her,that's why Ryoma wanted to help as well,so he's currently being changed,Mukuro,Taeko,take the other students to your base,I'll deliver your memories later,oh,and just so you know,Himiko isn't dead,don't ask me why,I don't know either,for once. »

« How do you want us to trust you ? You said you were working with Junko,right ? »

« And I'm betraying her. »

« He seems nice to me if he wants to beat Junko ! »

« You're too gullible,Yasuhiro. »

« Hey ! That's not nice ! »

« It wasn't meant to be,anyway. »

« We need to be fast,and you're wasting time,just get out already. »

« And how do you want us to get out with the giant door ? »

« I blew it up. »

« Excuse me ? »

« Do you want me to repeat ? »

« No,but…you blew it up ? »

« You can just go see for yourself. »

« What's good,traitor ? »

« Junko. »

Junko came out of nowhere with a little army of Monokumas.

« Why would you betray me,Izuruuuuu ? Did despair not satisfy you enough ? You can tell me,you knoooow ? »

Junko had her cute persona on,she switched her personalities like you changed clothes,too often.

« I had more surprises from Makoto Naegi in less than an hour than with you in half a year. »

« What did he possibly show you to make you change sides so suddenly,motherfucker ?! »

She now had her angry persona.

« He showed me Himiko Yumeno and Chiaki Nanami alive,even though he had nothing to do with Himiko Yumeno. »

« Chiaki Nanami is alive ?! »

« Yes,I'm surprised as well,but I should have known,he has always been smarter than the norm and has luck,of course he knew how and when to save her. »

« That lucky kid,he is too surprising sometimes… »

Junko now looked depressed.

« What is there to say ? You won't be able to run anywhere,even with your Monokumas here. »

« Sure about that ? »

Everyone was utterly confused except me,Junko wasn't scared at all,this was in her nature,of course,but she didn't even look worried about me being here.

« What did you do with those Monokumas ? »

« Let me explain,it will be very simple. »

Junko putted on glasses on tied her hair to only one long ponytail,she had her teacher persona.

« You see,I mixed their programs with the Hope Cultivation Project's program in a manner to leave the machines completely uncorrupted by the Monokumas,those ten Monokumas right here should then have your abilities,Izuru. »

« This might be a problem,run outside,quickly. »

« We'll fight. »

« You can't,those Monokumas are way too strong,maybe even for me. »

« Then get out of here as well ! »

« No. »

I didn't move and just waited for them to make a move,and when one of them did,it got kicked into the other ones,I was surprised that the Monokuma didn't even hurt me,the other ones had gone out except Maki,who was supposed to wait for me.

« It seems like I failed. »

« I think I know why,did you just try to do that with them ? »

« Yup yup,why ? »

« Ryoma is in the machine,that's why it couldn't have worked. »

« What the hell is he doing in there ?! »

« Becoming like me. »

« Thanks captain obviouuus. »

« He wanted to make you suffer. »

« Well he sure did since my Monokumas don't have your abilities ! »

« Then game over for you. »

I dashed at Junko and destroyed the Monokumas,I stopped in front of her and knocked her out with only one slap in the neck.

« Did you kill her ? »

« No. »

« So she only blacked out. »

« Yes. »

« You're not one to talk much,are you ? »

« You could say that. »

« Could we go already ? »

« Come with me. »

The two of us got out of the school,to find the other students in simple denial in front of this situation.

« You didn't tell us about that ! »

« Then take those. »

I had a box with their memories in it,I gave it to Mukuro since she had the capacity of protecting them.

« What are those ?! »

« Syringes with your memories in each of them,you'll need to take them while you're sleeping if you want them to work and your names are written on every syringes,you will know which is yours. »

« Hold on a minute ! You're going way too fast ! »

« Get out,quickly,he will be able to explain everything to you only if you survive,so just follow Mukuro and Celes. »

« Just go if you don't want to die. »

I shot a glare at them that made them scared a little,after some time,they just went away,I took Maki to the building where the Hope Cultivation Project was located,when we entered the room,we saw Ryoma looking at his hands,his hair was going out of his bonnet.

« Here,if you want to cut your hair. »

« Thanks. »

I threw him a pair of scissors.

« Did you just get out of it ? »

« Yeah,and that's actually a weird feeling,I feel like I could just run across the whole world in only five hours. »

« This isn't just a feeling,it's a possibility. »

« You're starting to sound interesting. »

« If you say so,Maki,could you go in the machine ? Ryoma will show you,I have to call someone. »

« Who ? »

« Makoto. »

« Why ? »

« To tell him you're all free. »

« Okay. »

I took my phone out while Ryoma putted Maki in the machine,I was going to call Makoto but he did it before me,so I answered the call.

« Kamukura,if Junko is near you,kill her as fast as you can,now ! »

« Why ? »

« She already have your abilities ! »

« What ? »

« Kill her ! »

I was going to,but I saw that Junko wasn't under my arm anymore.

« When did she disappear ? »

« Oh no,it's too late,listen,I caught Tsumugi,she won't be able to move,but you absolutely have to destroy Junko,whatever it takes,if Ryoma and Maki are with you then tell them to be ready. »

« Ryoma just putted her on the machine,he only got out a few minutes ago. »

« It's not good,not at all. »

« At least tell me what you're doing worried about. »

« Listen,you weren't the first one in the machine,she was ! She tested it before you ! »

I was looking everywhere and told Ryoma to be ready.

« It's not possible. »

« You have to trust me,no one knew about it except Tsumugi ! »

« She told that to you ? »

« I knocked her out after she said other things that didn't please me,are the others with you ? »

« They're on their way to your base. »

« Shit. »

« Why do you sound worried ? »

« I don't want to take that into consideration but…Mukuro might have betrayed us,but she wouldn't know,it was in her lost memories,whatever you do,don't let her have them back. »

« Where are you ? »

« I'm practically at the base,why ? »

« Because I gave them the box with their memories in it. »

« Did you know she was on Junko's side while we were on our school life ? »

« Yes,but I changed her memories a bit,she won't remember Junko. »

« What ? »

« I knew,so I made changes,it's her memories,but without Junko,happy ? »

« You could have said that earlier ! »

« No,because I did that ten minutes ago. »

« Yeah,sorry for being so stressed out,but just watch out for Junko. »

« I already am,I'll end the call here. »

« Do as you want. »

I ended the call and I knew someone was watching both me and Ryoma.

« Junko,stop hiding,come and fight fairly. »

« Alright,alright,ya got me. »

Junko falled off the ceiling and landed perfectly in front of me.

« So this is some kind of boss fight,right ? »

« Yup,and I'm the overleveled secret final boss ! »

« Don't push your luck,Enoshima. »

« Think you're ahead of me,edgy dating simulator character ? »

« I might be. »

« Then prove it ! »

I didn't move,I just waited for Junko to make a move and she did,she threw herself at me but I caught her by the arms,I threw her at Ryoma and she received a friendly metal ball in the ribs from him,making two or three of them break,he aimed with so much precision that even she couldn't have dodged while she was in the air,she landed between both of us and knew it would be a hard fight,but she didn't seem to care.

« That all you got ? »

« No. »

« Then give me all you got ! »

« No. »

« Come on,you won't beat me like that ! »

« Sure ? »

« Sure. »

Junko went toward me and we exchanged punches after punches,kicks after kicks,hits after hits,pure violence,each of us got injured everywhere,I didn't show it,but I was in pain,like Junko,but the difference between the two of us is that Junko didn't care about pain,normally,I wouldn't,but this time,I knew that Junko was up to something,and since she was at my level,or maybe even stronger,I had to do as much as I could.

« Ryoma,be ready. »

I dashed at Junko and punched her at full force in both of her arms,breaking them,so she slammed them on the wall she had been thrown into and putted them back in place,slightly disgusting Ryoma.

« That's gross. »

« Who's the one at fault for that,though ? »

« Fair point. »

Junko tried to go attack Ryoma to have a fair fight with me,but surprisingly for both of us,he just slammed her head on the ground,she was bleeding a lot,even if she didn't think he'd be able to do so,she didn't let herself black out from this,she did a low sweep on Ryoma's legs and kicked him on the wall,breaking it,he ended up in a classroom,he was getting up but Junko lifted him up and threw him on Izuru,she had a look that told everything,she was a beast,an unstoppable killing machine,I caught Ryoma,putted him on the floor and dashed toward Junko at full speed,we both punched one another one the face but I understood something,she was stronger,scarier,faster,she was more everything than me,I knew I had to kill her while I could do so,but I probably was lying to myself when I'd try to think I had a chance against her

« How ? »

« How what ? »

« How and when did you became so strong ? »

« I never told you ? I already had the double amount of your strength before we even knew each other ! I didn't even need to go into that machine to do so,though,and well,I was the first to test the machine,and that might be one of my most smart moves ! You're aware of me being **Ryoko Otanashi,the Ultimate Analyst** and all,but did you know that I already did the same thing before you even existed as Kamukura Izuru ? I went on the machine on orders of Matsuda while I didn't have any memories,I gained the talents I needed,had my memories back,and bam,I became godlike,what can you even imagine in this situation ? Nothing,that's right,I'll just have to take you with me,as well as everyone else,if you thought that after you betrayed me everything was finished,you were dead wrong,I never even needed you in the first place anyway,but that just was fun to have you,you are like the machine itself since you're the only one to not remember anything after getting out of it,so,what do you say ? I break your body in pieces and I take you with me or do you come peacefully ? »

« I will kill you where you stand. »

« Try if you can ! »

I dashed toward Junko but I just got past her and got Maki out of the machine since she had been in here for the enough amount of time,she was awake and tested her new abilities on a wall,her hair were way past her feet,they were so long that they actually were on meter behind her on the floor,I decided to dash toward Junko with the intention of killing her for good but Junko then punched me so hardly and quickly that she knocked me out cold as she seemed bored of all of this,I was alive,but not safe.

* * *

**MUKURO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« You managed to save that much people ? »

« Yeah,I'm surprised that there was this much people,but I did it. »

« At least everyone is alive,right ? »

« You could say it like that. »

« Sweetie bunny ! Gyahahahahahahah,long time no see,huh ? »

« Big sis ! I knew you would be a winner of this game ! »

« I always win anyway ! »

« Hey ! I won our competitions sometimes ! »

« But I have more victories than you ! »

Genocide Jill and Crazy Rabbit were talking about murders like it was casual,it actually is for them,but maybe not for people around them.

« Could you please talk about this subject somewhere else ? »

« What's wrong,big mac ? Did we even say anything weird ? Besides,you're considered as a serial killer as well,right ? »

« Yeah,I am,but that doesn't mean I enjoy it. »

« Bullshit,big mac,bullshit,I already saw you kill with a smile bigger than any building I've ever seen,ya can't fool me ! »

« It does depend on the victim I kill,I won't deny that I sometimes enjoy seeing a bastard's last breath being taken away by me. »

« Well now that's the Fate I know,when you're in your serial killer mode,I'll call you Fate but for anything else,that will be big mac ! »

« Can you just go talk elsewhere ? »

« I can do that,but do I want to ? I wonder about that,gyahahahahahahahah ! »

Jill went out of our sight in laughter with Crazy Rabbit following her,leaving Makoto and I alone.

« That was awkward. »

« I figured. »

« So,as I said,I planned a lot of things,but they might not be happening soon enough,I got a plan though. »

« A plan for what exactly ? »

« I learned that Junko had been an Izuru for a long time,you should remember since you took your memories and that I told you about Junko. »

« Yeah,the blond fashionista that tried to kill everyone,so what's your idea ? »

« Going in the game and see how it goes,I'm pretty sure she will put us through another game,how and why ? I might have a clue,but the only thing I know is that it will be in a virtual reality,where we will be is a total secret,as well as who I will be putted with,but I don't have a choice,if I want it to work,I don't have a choice. »

We heard a voice behind us,I didn't find it familiar but Makoto seemed to knew who it was.

« Clever,ahoge boy,clever ! »

« …Junko. »

« Yup ! Of course it's me ! »

« Of course it's you… »

« So this is the Junko you talked to me about. »

« Bruh,like,don't ya remember me ? I'm your sister,you know ? Oh yeah right,Izuru erased me from your existence. »

« You're my sister ? »

« She is,but she never tried to care for you,I don't remember how many times she tried to murder you,but that doesn't matter,I believe you already kidnapped everyone else other than me and Mukuro,right ? »

« Well,yeah,kinda,you can't even fight back so you might as well give yourself in,just like you said you would,everyone is waiting for you two,well,the rest of your class,I mean. »

« What exactly will you make us do,Junko ? »

« You already know that,don't play dumb with me,it won't work. »

« I'm aware. »

« So we're just…letting her take us to whatever this game is ? »

« We are,unfortunately,but it wouldn't do anything much more interesting if we tried to resist anyway,so who cares ? »

« I'm still participating in the game,you know ? »

« You are ? »

« I totally am,don't worry though,only the students from class 79,78 and 77-A are joining in the fun ! And yes there will be AIs of your dead friends to make the shit more realistic,I made them anyway,so that should be okay ! »

« You're a sick fuck. »

« Like I don't know that ! Now you know where we're going,right ? »

« I have no idea. »

« Jabberwock Island ! The place where the **Neo World Program **is ! »

« I understand now,you want to use that to make us despair even more,huh ? »

« Yeah,I remodeled the simulation to my liking,though. »

« You know you'll die by my hand,right ? »

« And who said that exactly,huh ? »

« Fate did. »

Makoto was grinning at Junko and it made her laugh,she then knocked us both down,just for me to wake up in a boat with a girl named **Hiyoko Saionji,the Ultimate Traditional Dancer**,she didn't seem to be brainwashed,if she was anything,she would be traumatized,she was sitting on a corner of the room they were in,hands on her head,crying,sobbing,like she saw something horrible happening in front of her.

« Are you okay ? »

« D-do I look okay to you ?! »

« No,that's why I'm asking. »

« Then I'll tell you that I'm not okay ! I fucking nearly died a least ten times in less than an hour and it's the same case for my friend ! »

« … »

« And now I got kidnapped again and I don't know where I'm going ! »

« You haven't been told ? »

« Y-you know where we're heading ?! »

« Jabberwock island. »

« Why would we go there out of all places in the world ?! »

« You wouldn't want to know. »

« You even know why we're going there ?! »

« Yes,but you don't want to hear it. »

« Tell me,now ! »

« You can't say I didn't warn you. »

« Just hurry up and tell me already ! »

« We're going to be placed in a virtual world where we will forced to kill each other. »

« I don't care since I won't die for real,then ! »

« You definitely will,if your brain or hearts stop moving in the vr world,it will do as much in the real world,that's called mind logic,if you think your heart is stopping to move,then he will do exactly that. »

« W-why are you saying that to me ?! I didn't want to know all of this ! »

« I told you before,you didn't want to hear it. »

« J-just leave me alone… »

We spent another five hours in complete silence before we arrived to the island,when we arrived,we've been told to move to the building in the middle island,it took us ten minutes to arrive at the building and we saw that there already was some people here,some Monokumas were guarding the entrance of the building,in the middle of the room,there was a giant machine with a lot of cabs who would easily be able to take any person in.

« Why are there forty-eight cabs exactly ? »

« If the three actual main course classes were supposed to have at least fifteen students and that they're the ones could be here about the new killing game,then it means we're all getting in this. »

« But we're not forty-eight if we count every dead people. »

« She probably took the possibility that we would have all survived in consideration. »

« She might have done that,yeah. »

Suddenly,a Monokuma had been sent flying toward the students,Maki was actually mad and was starting to destroy even more Monokumas each time one of them reappeared.

« Maki,stop that,we can't do anything about our situation right now. »

« Makoto,I'm getting us out right now. »

« Please stop,if you trust me,then stop. »

She suddenly stopped kicking the Monokumas and they didn't try to get back at her for destroying some of them.

« Are you sure,Makoto ? »

« I am,don't worry,we will all be getting out of here alive,that's all I can promise everyone. »

« As interesting as ever,Makoto. »

Izuru came with Tsumugi Shirogane,she was seemingly happy to be here but practically everyone didn't seem happy to see her.

« Hi guys ! I hope we will be able to be friends in what's coming toward us ! »

« Shut the hell up. »

« Pfffff,you should learn how to relax sometimes,why are you all that much on edge ? »

« Because we're all in deep shit ? »

« Fair enough,so,who are we waiting for ? »

« We only need her to begin. »

« Junko,huh ? She's always making everyone wait for her. »

« Did someone call for me ? Because I'm here ! »

* * *

**JUNKO'S POINT OF VIEW**

I was behind Makoto,he didn't know how,but I was.

« Sorry if I made you all wait,really sorry… »

I had my depressed expression on.

« Shut up and say what you have to say right now. »

« What do you fucking want,stupid,lame and ugly sister of mine ?! »

I now had an angry expression.

« I want you to begin talking. »

« Alright,fine,so,as you all know,I'm the Ultimate Despair ! Ultimate everything everything for that matter except hope,that's boring,but anyways,we're all going to go in a killing game ! Even I will participate,but you know what's actually funny ?! We're all going to lose our memories again ! Isn't that funny ?! »

Some were terrified,some were pissed off,some were just not surprised at all.

« For real ? Another time ? »

« Yup yup ! But you know what's even more funny ? »

« No,but you said funny too much times. »

« Well first of all,fuck you,and secondly,you will be with your entire class,because yeah,some of your classmates might be dead,but that didn't stop me from recreating them ! »

« D-do you m-mean that you m-made AIs of our d-dead classmates ? »

« Yup ! Well I made one for everyone,but that was just in case,oh,and also,the girl in her hood right here is Chiaki,just so you know that none of the students of class 77-A died. »

« C-Chiaki is alive ?! »

« Yeah,but let's get to the main event already,okay ? Please all go in the cabs you're assigned to by the Monokumas if you don't want to die ! »

« Do you really think we would let you do that ? »

« Well,kinda,since you can't even try to defy me. »

« Like I care about that ! »

« Don't try to attack her,Mondo,you would just die. »

« But- »

« Don't do it for yourself. »

Mondo looked down and sighed.

« Ugh,alright. »

« Now,since everyone's here,the first to go is Akane ! »

She was growling at me but still went in without a choice,I pushed her in,next was Angie.

« I don't want to participate. »

« Well,like everyone else,gal. »

« You don't understand,I can see a lot of things since he disappeared. »

« Disappeared ? Who disappeared ? »

« Atua. »

« You're saying no one is telling you what to do anymore ? »

« No,no one is ordering me anything anymore. »

« Well now this is something truly exciting and concerning to hear about at the same time. »

« You can't just be healed from your condition like that,there's no way it happened. »

« Just stop blabbering about shit and go in your cab,you won't be healed in the game anyway. »

« This is exactly why I don't want to go in here,I don't want to hear him again. »

« Don't know,don't care,go in or I'll make you. »

« Your loss. »

Angie went in her cab,apparently disappointed to go,next was Chiaki.

« So,survivor girl,are you ready ? You'll be able to stay alive,I cured every each of you from any injuries or illness you had while you were sleeping,by the way,so there's nothing that can stop us from playing,upupupu ! »

« You're insane. »

« And I love it ! »

I took Chiaki and putted her in one of the cabs since she still had difficulties to walk,next was Chihiro,he was sobbing and crying,which made Mondo angry,he went in while a Monokuma followed him,like for everyone else,next was Fuyuhiko.

« When all this shit is done,I'll sell you to a whorehouse,bitch ! »

« So scary,baby face ! »

A Monokuma pushed him in a cab,next was Gonta.

« As gentleman,Gonta has to go in cab,but Gonta no killing anyone ! »

« That's the Gonta I know. »

« Thank,friend Ryoma ! »

« No problem kid,just make me this promise even if you won't remember it,don't die. »

« Gonta won't,as gentleman,Gonta keep promise ! »

« Go kid,and don't turn around. »

Gonta went in his cab after waving at Ryoma,next was **Gundham Tanaka,the Ultimate Breeder**,he didn't say anything,he laughed,just his usual laughter of life and went in his cab,next was Himiko,she was asleep so I just putted her in her cab,next was Hiyoko,she didn't want to move at all,so I took her and putted her in her cab as well,next was Ibuki.

« My life is shit. »

« I can't say I disagree with you,but can you go in your cab please ? »

« I think I would have killed myself if I'd have been told before that my life would be so full of shit. »

« Great,another depressed one. »

Ibuki just walked forward and went into her cab,next was Izuru.

« So it's my turn. »

« Yes it is ! »

« You won't win,Enoshima. »

« I don't actually give a shit,you know ? »

« Yes,I'm aware,but I won't be able to participate in this,so I don't think I care,Makoto,I hope for you your plan will work. »

« Hey,what do you mean,you won't be able to participate ?! »

« I won't,Hajime will. »

Izuru went in his cab and next was Kaede.

« I know we will all be able to walk freely out of this after everything,I just know it,trust yourselves everyone and go for it ! »

Kaede went into her cab and seemed confident,next was Kaito,he did a speech similar to Kaede's one and went in his cab,smiling,next was **Kazuichi Soda,the Ultimate Mechanic**,he just went in his cab without speaking,next was Keebo and he just did as well,next was Kirumi,she bowed and went in her cab calmly,next was Kiyotaka.

« The Future Foundation will come to stop you before anyone dies,Junko Enoshima ! »

« Don't you know that two of the most important members of your shitty foundation are brainwashed ? »

« Like anyone would believe you ! »

« Well,your upper classmates all know that their teacher is brainwashed,but I really wonder who the other one is,upupu ! »

Kiyotaka just went in his cab without saying anything anymore,**Mahiru Koizumi,the Ultimate Photographer** was next,she went in without saying anything and looked like she didn't trust anyone,Maki was next.

« I hope you'll die as painfully and slowly as possible. »

« I do too,actually ! »

« Go to hell. »

Maki went in her cabin and next was Makoto.

« So,ahoge boy,care to explain your plan ? »

« Why would I say it to my enemy ? »

« Because we're in a Disney movie ? »

« No we're not,sorry about that,but I think I'll just go in my cab. »

« Come on,tell me ! »

« No. »

« Tell me ! »

« I said no. »

« Tell me,tell me,tell me ! »

« No. »

Makoto went in his cab while pointing his middle finger up at me,next was Mikan.

« Can you go to the cab yet,pig ? »

« A-ah ! Y-yes of c-course ! »

Mikan walked toward a cab but tripped and rolled all the way to the cab,next was Miu.

« F-fuck it,I'm not going in this shit if I know that he will be there ! »

« Who are you talking about,dumbass ? »

« You know exactly who I'm talking about ! »

« You won't even remember him,you know ? »

« I don't give a shit ! I don't want to go ! »

« You're taking too long,just go in your cab already ! »

« N-no ! »

I just went toward Miu and made her go in the cab,next was Mondo.

« I'll just go in your shit and put a stop to it. »

« Well good luck then. »

« I just have to destroy you inside the game and we're all clear. »

« Like you'd be able to do that,though. »

« You'll see by yourself. »

Mondo went in his cab,confident he would beat my ass up,next was Mukuro,she got insulted by my beautiful and cute persona in every way possible while she was walking toward her cab,she went in without a word,next was Nekomaru,he went in his cab while encouraging every other students here,Nagito was next,he did a speech of ten minutes about hope beating despair in the end while laughing like a maniac,it pissed me off so I pushed him in his cab,Peko was next.

« Don't worry young master,I will be with you soon. »

Peko went in her cab in silence,next was Rantaro,he went in his cab calmly,like nothing worried him anymore,next was Ryoma.

« I guess it's my turn now,huh ? »

« It is,you can go in your cab now. »

« I guess I will,I can't kill you,so I guess it's not worth the effort to resist. »

« Sharp,huh ? »

« Stop being a smartass,you're still going into that game,remember ? »

« Yeah,yeah,and I will win,you know ? »

« That's a possibility,but I'll still do everything I can to kick your ass. »

« Good luck then,midget ! »

« Thanks,bimbo. »

Ryoma went in his own cab while doing the same thing as Makoto,next was Sakura.

« I will be in the same state of thinking than Ryoma,even if you might win,we could as well,so count on everyone to try to beat you. »

Sakura went in her cab without waiting for my answer,Sayaka was next and she wasn't in the mood to talk and that was normal,so she just went in her cab without talking,Shuichi was next,he wasn't in the mood either and just went in his cab as well,next was **Sonia Never mind,the Ultimate Princess**,she would try to speak in times like these,but no one wanted some kind of speech and she knew it,so she did as much as the other two and went on her cab,Taeko was next.

« I will speak for my friends that are already in their cabs,I hope we will all be able to stab you for your death. »

« That would be cool,being killed by every each of you would be kinda amazing,actually. »

Celes facepalmed and went in her cab,Tenko was next.

« I can't believe a girl would do all of that. »

« Well you were wrong then,dumbass,because I know I'm a girl and I know I'm a bitch,so now go in your cab before I make you ! »

Tenko groaned and went in her cab,next was **Teruteru Hanamura,the Ultimate Cook**,he went in his cab while being as worried as everyone else but he pretended that it was a dream,Toko was next.

« Why didn't I got called before that ?! My name is Jill ! »

« Technically not. »

« For real ? Oh well,guess it can't be helped then,later bitchies ! »

Jill went in her cab while laughing as hard as she could,like always,next was Tsumugi.

« How fun this game will be ! Later Junko ! »

« Later my favorite little cosplayer ! »

Tsumugi went in her cab being all happy of everything,Yasuhiro was next,he was terrified,but he was the only one left with **the Ultimate Imposter**,he just went in his cab in a hurry and so did the other Ultimate,the only one left was now me,I just had to put the AIs of the dead people of the classes and then I could put my own AI in the game,I won't remember who the mastermind will be since I won't have my memories,just like the others,that's why I was putting my AI as a virus to be the mastermind,I will have one hell of a time,that's for sure.

« Done,done and done ! Every AIs are in,one for every dead students,mine and the erasing memories program is in,I just have to touch this button and it will begin,hey Monokuma ! Touch this button once I'm in my cab,understood ?! »

« Yup ! Heard you loud and clear,chief ! »

« Then the fun can begin,here I gooooooo ! »

I jumped in one of the empty cabs and the machine instantly did it's work,I blacked out,but with an enormous grin,the next thing that will be happening ? The best game I've ever planned,but will I ever know I planned it ? Maybe,maybe not…


	29. Chapter 27-Jabberwock Island

I do not own danganronpa,it's spike chunsoft's property,not mine.

« Talk ! »

'_thoughts !'_

_« Flashback ! »_

Narration !

* * *

**?'S POINT OF VIEW**

'_Hope's Peak Academy,the most prestigious and recognized academy in the world,where the most talented people gather to secure a great future for themselves,funnily enough,I'm one of them,how did I ever do anything to be accepted in this academy,well,I don't even know,do I want to remember how ? Maybe not,does it matter anyway ? The important part is that I'm in,and that's all there is to it,I'm proud,I became a student that even I wouldn't have dreamed of becoming before,one that could be an inspiration for some people,and that's what made me proud of myself,I could be some kind of role model,for my whole life,I've always been the exact opposite of one,but starting from today,it changes,everything changes,most recognized people come from this school,if you graduate from here,you will be a leader in people's eyes,you will always be,if you want to come in,you just have to be the best at what you do and be an high school student,that's all you need to be to become even more important after,be one of the best,that could seem unfair,but some people just don't see the point of it,but that's why the school built another course,a different one than the main course,where the Ultimates are,they created a reserve course,where normal people could attend,the prices to enter were excessively high,but that's the price to enter the most prestigious academy in the world,I might not actually care about the main or reserve course as long as I'm in,everything is good to me,and now my dream is coming true,for real,I always did my best and my efforts are finally recognized for their worth.'_

« My name ? Hajime Hinata,my dream is finally achieved,I became a student at this academy,that's all I ever wanted,and it's finally happening. »

'_Yeah,this is it,I'm here…but it's weird,my vision is getting all…blurry,why ?'_

All of a sudden,my head began hurting,I didn't see anything,but in a matter of seconds,I found myself in front of a door,why ? How ? I didn't care,I knew I had to go in.

« My new year begins after I enter this door,right ? Then,I should open it… »

I walked up to the door,I opened it but I got flashed by an intense white light,the light was so intense that I didn't see anything,and after a minute,I heard something in the background,something calming,I heard that sound a lot when I was a kid,I now heard seagulls,for some rewind,I saw some palm trees moving with the wind,I then realized that I was on a beach,there was the sea,the sand,the seagulls and even palm trees,I knew I didn't want to move,I wouldn't have moved if I didn't see the other forty-seven people laying on the sand all around me.

« How did I end up on a beach anyway ? I thought I was in Tokyo… »

I knew I had to wake the other people up but I didn't want to seem rude or anything like that,Hajime then noticed that there was some kind of route I could follow,so I followed it and ended up seeing a lot of things,like an hotel,but not a little one,it was one you could pay your respects to,as it was a classy hotel,there even were private cottages for VIPs,a pool could even be counted,there was an old building only made in wood that wasn't opened,in the hotel,there was a restaurant,one that proposed a lot of different food,actually,I decided to check everything and found nothing special,but I knew something was up because the hotel didn't have any staff,no one was here to greet me when I entered,no one was in the restaurant and no one was anywhere,I found an airport but it was empty,no staff as well.

« What even is going on here ? Why is nobody on the island ? »

I kept searching,I found a market full of supplies,it had everything except a staff,I began to have a growing sense of wonder,I found a farm with animals everywhere but no one to take care of them,I found a bridge that went to another island and found four other bridges on the said island but they were all closed by a gate,I also found a park on the middle of this island,there was a sign that said Jabberwock park,it seemed way smaller than the other island I was on a few minutes ago,the park had a giant statue that represented a snake,a bird,an horse and a man on the said horse.

« This is huge,but I'm getting more and more worried,where are people except the ones I saw on the beach ? Maybe they are the ones that live in this island ? They all seemed to have the same age as me though. »

I didn't know anything,and it bothered me,so I went back to where I was first,where everyone else was,and unfortunately,no one was awake,at least that's what I thought,but I only counted forty-three people.

« Some people woke up while I was away,maybe they're somewhere on the first island ? »

I checked pretty much everywhere and didn't find anyone at all,maybe just some bad luck ? I went on my way back to where the others where but one person stopped me in my track.

« You,do you know in what situation we are in ? »

« Not really ? I woke up before anyone,no one else than us and the others are in this island,so I thought that maybe you were all the people living on it ? »

« As far as I know,I've never been on an island,and who would you claim to be ? »

« Hajime Hinata,and you are ? »

« Don't you recognize Byakuya Togami ? The Ultimate Affluent Progeny ? »

The guy I was talking to was apparently Byakuya Togami,he was wearing a white suit,jacket,pants,shirt,only white,he had blonde hair and blue eyes with glasses over them,but compared to my memory,he seemed…fatter.

« I recognize you but…aren't you a little different ? »

« In what way am I different from what I normally look exactly ? »

« Hum…I dunno,you just seem different than from what I remembered,that's all. »

« Don't worry,I get that a lot,even though you could be more frank with people,otherwise you will be considered a bad person easily. »

« Well,thanks,I guess ? »

« This was nothing,we should go wake the rest of us and investigate everything. »

« Agreed,even though I already checked everything. »

« Did you really ? »

« Yeah,there's no one,the airplanes don't seem to work and there's a closed building without any other entrances than the closes door. »

« I see,we will investigate this further later. »

« Okay. »

The two of us walked together back to the beach and saw that some people woke up or were just doing so.

« We should wake up everyone. »

« I'm sleepy as hell… »

« Why are we on a beach ?! »

« Why are you screaming ? »

« Enough,all of you will calm down and wake the rest of us up,we will talk about everything later. »

« And who the hell are you ? »

« Byakuya Togami,remember it,now help me wake them up. »

« You'd better have answers to my questions,though. »

« I will help you the best I can with that later,just wake the others up. »

Everyone that was awake was busy waking up everyone under Byakuya's order,they all woke up after some time and three other people went to search for the missing students,after some time,we were gathered at the beach,some students looked like they were weary of some people.

« So,you said you'd have answers to our questions,then let me begin,what the fuck are we doing here ? »

« I'm in the same state of confusion as you are,I have no idea of our presence here. »

« No one does then,huh ? »

« I fear that it would be the case. »

« I will have two questions for you,first off,why are you copying me ? And secondly,does anyone remember anything from before or how they got here ? »

« I don't think anyone does,or else we wouldn't be so worried. »

« Hell,I'm supposed to be the one to pull the strings,why the fuck am I here ?! »

« Please stop with your nonsense and tell us what you remember. »

« Well nothing,duh ! Like everyone else you know ? »

« Does no one remember anything at all ? »

« The only thing I remember is opening a door and waking up here on the sand. »

« Y-you too ? »

« Phew,I thought I was the only one ! »

« Something is clearly happening,and it's not something good. »

« Nishishi ! I bet it's a trip offered by the school in surprise ! »

« Really ?! »

« No,you idiot,he's obviously lying. »

« Darn,you knew I was ? Good job ! »

« Imbecile. »

« Why do you have a stick so high up in your ass ? Calm down,mate ! »

« Hmph. »

« We should probably find something to do,right ? »

« No need to,we only need to discuss the matter at hand,and besides,Hajime over here already investigated the whole island,if we need something,we can always ask him. »

« Well,I had nothing to do since you were all asleep. »

« You're telling us you woke up before everyone ? »

« It depends on the fact that we might be more than forty-eight,but if it's not the case,then yeah,I was the first to wake up. »

« Then tell us what you learned. »

« Well,nothing much,I learned that there's absolutely no one except for us on this island and on the tiny one as well,the planes are not functioning and if you look at it like that,well,we have no way of escaping this island,but we have a market,which we can take supplies from to eat,but I don't know if we will live enough time for anyone to come rescue us,even with all this food. »

« You're telling us that we're trapped here ?! »

« Yes,unfortunately,but there's an hotel and some cottages where we can sleep,there's a farm,in case we ever run out of food,and that's pretty much it,there's also another island on the other side of this bridge,and there are four more bridges on the little island,it has a park apparently called Jabberwock park. »

« Jabberwork ? Now this is getting interesting. »

« What do you mean ? »

« If there's a Jabberwock park here,then we're on Jabberwock island,a touristic island,but think about it,why is there no one on a tropical and touristic island ? »

« And there are cameras everywhere,it can only mean one thing,we're being watched,and monitors are placed everywhere,those aren't even cheap technology,they're clearly new. »

« From where exactly are we being watched ? »

Suddenly,the monitor on the palm tree turned on,but the image was all blurry,they could clearly hear the voice coming out from it,though.

« Hey hey ! Can everyone hear me ? Good ! Then go to the hotel,and quickly please ! »

The monitor turned off and we began to ask questions in vain.

« What the hell was that ? »

« This voice did not sound friendly. »

« This is WAY much more interesting than I thought it would be. »

Junko Enoshima went ahead without anyone but came back when she remembered that only I knows where the hotel is.

« That's right,only you knows where to go,then lead the way already ! We don't want to die from boredom now,so show us the way ! »

« You know you could just,like,follow the road,right ? »

« That wouldn't be any fun at all ! Let's move on ! Come on,be faster ! »

Junko then began to walk while pushing me and everyone followed us,while I still couldn't stop thinking something was wrong in what was happening,I was still having a little fun,we then arrived to the hotel and were in front of it when I saw a plushie on the floor.

« That's weird,I swear I didn't see this plushie when I came here first. »

« It's because… »

The plushie then began to move in my hands,this plushie was enormous,but I didn't think it would move because it's,well,a plushie.

« I'm not a plushie ! »

« Jesus christ ! »

The plushie jumped off me and landed in front of me,we were all surprised to see that the weird white and black bear plushie moved and was even stretching.

« Did you just talk ?! »

« Well,yeah,I'm Monokuma after all,I can move and talk as much as you ! »

« Is this an animatronic ?! »

« Yup yup ! You guessed right,shark teeth ! »

« Shark teeth ?! »

« What ? Isn't that true ? »

« Well,yeah but… »

« Then let me talk,please ! »

« Okay,I guess. »

« So,I was the one that called you here,obviously,as I'm the director of our fine academy,Hope's Peak ! »

« Wait,you're the headmaster ?! »

« No way. »

« Is this for real ? »

« … »

« Exactly ! It's for real ! So,as you could figure,the school did some amazing things in the past and this one is by far the most amazing of them all,we will be living here for the rest of our lives ! Isn't that amazing ?! »

Most people here had troubled faces,they weren't happy with this at all,some others were calm and the rest had a dark expression.

« What ? Did I say something wrong ? »

« Living here for the rest of our lives,maybe ? »

« Oh really ? I'm sorry then,but we're definitely living here until the end,because,well,you know,hum…look over there ! A giant rabbit ! »

« Wait,what ?! Where ?! »

« He's obviously lying,dumbass,that's the second time you got fooled by a liar in less than twenty minutes. »

« Damn,why are people so harsh to me ? I didn't do anything… »

« Well I think you already know that there's no way to go away from the island,well,maybe except swimming,but you won't be able to do that. »

« What tells you we can't ? »

« Maybe because if you swim one hour from here,you'll be in shark infested waters ? »

« Guess we won't be able to do that,then. »

« Yeah,I already tried,that's not the good thing to do,believe me. »

« But you're safe and sound and right in front of us. »

« Because I have a lot of copies,and one of them died to those sharks,goodbye Monokuma,and rest in pieces… »

« There's a way out of here,right ? »

« Well,maybe there is. »

« Then tell us what it is ! »

« Are you sure about that ? I mean,a lot of you would be kind of shocked. »

« We don't care about that,tell us ! »

« Alright then,if you want to get out of here,you have to kill someone ! »

Silence,what Monokuma said was truly horrifying in itself.

« We did everything we could to make the experience amazing for absolutely everyone ! »

« So you're not alone on this thing,huh ? Should have guessed. »

« Yeah,yeah,so,does anyone have any questions ? »

« Of course we'd have some ! You don't actually think we're going to allow that,right ?! »

A boy with an haircut in a banana shaped like form was yelling at Monokuma.

« Why not ? You can also decide to never get out of here and live happily forever ! Not like anyone is waiting for you out there anymore after all. »

« Repeat that ! »

« Hmmmmm nope,don't want to,anymore questions ? »

« Where are we going to sleep ? There's only sixteen cottages and I don't think there will be enough space in the hotel. »

A boy with an ahoge,just like me,was the one asking that to Monokuma.

« True,there's only two room missing for two people and that's why I renovated this old building to have two people sleep in it ! Though I don't know who will have it. »

« And the cottages ? Surely you must have already chosen who will sleep in those. »

« How are you keeping your calm like that ?! »

« Who said I was calm ? »

« Huh ? »

« So,who will sleep in those ? »

« Oh,hum,that is…look over there ! A giant bear ! »

« He's doing it again ! »

« So you didn't choose yet,then. »

« Yeah,I forgot to do that,I will do it right after I answered every questions,though,so does anyone wanna ask me something else ? »

« H-hum,how a-are we g-going to live if w-we don't have a-anymore food ? »

A girl with purple hair formed in thin but large lines was shyly asking soemthing to Monokuma.

« Don't worry about that,the food will be refilled everyday going forward,that won't be a problem at all ! »

« O-okay. »

« Well,if there's anymore questions,I'm waiting. »

« Could you kill yourself ? »

A boy with purple hair again was laughing in his hands and was clearly making fun of Monokuma.

« So mean ! I didn't even do anything to you ! »

« But this is a lie,isn't it ? »

« Upupupupu… »

« It definitely was,well,I have a question for you,what did you do to our memories ? »

Silence again,we were now turned to the boy with purple hair.

« Oh,well,the usual,I took some years of your memories and all,nothing much ! »

« What ?! This is a fucking joke ! »

« No it isn't,for thirty-two of you,I took two years of your memories,and the rest,three years ! »

« Why the hell would you do that ?! »

« For the sake of the game,why else ?! »

« Can't you just decide who will sleep where already ? I'm sleepy. »

« I have to agree with him,I'd like to be away from some people. »

« Okay,okay,since it was a question anyway,I'll take this out ! »

Monokuma took out a pc and began typing at a furious speed,when he finished doing something,he just clicked on enter.

« And the results are… »

Monokuma began doing drum noises with his belly and stopped all of a sudden.

« Okay ! So,the ones in the cottages for the girls are Kirigiri Kyoko,Mahiru Koizumi,Miu Iruma,Mukuro Ikusaba,Angie Yonaga,Aoi Asahina,Sonia Nevermind and Kirumi Tojo ! For the boys,we have Hifumi Yamada,Nagito Komaeda,Hajime Hinata,Ryoma Hoshi,Kokichi Oma,Gundham Tanaka,Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Shuichi Saihara,some people are lucky,I'll tell ya. »

« We don't care about that ! Let us go home ! »

« Well,you know,that's not possible because…look over there ! Giant robots ! »

« Stop with that joke already ! »

« Was it a joke though ? »

« Of course it was one ! »

« Then look behind you ! »

We all looked behind and actually saw four giant robots coming toward us,one was a golem,one was a horse,one was a snake and one was a bird.

« Oh my god he wasn't lying ! Run ! »

We ran away of the robots's sight and the robots went behind Monokuma,he jumped on the snake's head and laughed.

« See ? It wasn't a joke ! »

« You're crazy. »

« I sure am ! »

« You didn't finish to tell us where we would sleep. »

« True,true,so,in the old building,there will be… »

Drums could be heard again,but this time,it came from Monokuma's mouth.

« And our winners are despair girl and ahoge boy ! »

« Which ahoge boy ? »

« Oh shit there's two of them,I forgot,I meant Makoto over there and Junko over here. »

« With my sister's boyfriend ?! Oh come on,that's lame ! »

« J-Junko ! He's not my boyfriend ! »

« I'm nobody's boyfriend. »

« Yeah,yeah,tell that to my face,oh right,you can't ! »

« Can you shut up ?! This isn't the time to be joking around,for fuck's sake ! »

« Listen here,baby face,you'll be the one to shut the fuck up because I don't care about what you think,no one does,just because you're a yakuza doesn't mean I can't break your fucking legs with a baseball bat,if you don't remember the rules of the game,let me make you remember them,I can fucking kill you if I'd want to so you'll have to go complain elsewhere than to my face,got that ?! »

« I'll bash your fucking head open,ya slutty bimbo ! »

« Try,midget ! »

« That's it ! You're dead ! »

« Why can I speak,then ? »

« Shut up ! Both of you ! »

Monokuma clapped his hands and two mini guns appeared under the robotic bird's wings.

« Can I please have some calm ? »

« A threat ? I see,you do not fear death,Monokuma. »

« Did she just change her haircut without us seeing it ? »

« Of course I don't ! I'm fearless ! »

« Oh really ? »

« Well,except when it comes to mouses,those are way too creepy for me. »

« Yeah,yeah,that's cool,but could you shut up and tell us that exactly how we have to kill someone ? »

« Why do you even want to know that ?! »

« Because we have to know,like,that's pretty much normal,right ? »

« You can kill in every way possible you can think of ! I would be happy to give you a weapon if you asked me,if it can be created,that is. »

« And that's it ? Nothing else ? »

« Well there's graduation,you need to do a class trial and all,but do I really have to explain all of that now ? »

« Of course you have to ! »

« Guess I have no choice but than to bear with it,then,are you all ready ? Because this will be long as hell ! »

Monokuma explained everything in details,how a class trial works,the final punishment,how there can only be two kills by the same murderer in every case,how everyone would have to get sacrificed if they didn't find the right culprit,he even decided to tell them about the rules,which were in the monopads Monokuma had gave them,they would just die if they broke one of them,for nothing,he even gave them a key for their cottages or hotel room,everything seemed so surreal that it seemed like a dream,but of course it wasn't,why would it be ?

« You know what ? I think I'll be going for now,like,you know,sleeping for a while and wake up in my house. »

« You won't be in your house when you wake up,you have to get over it or you might die. »

« Yeah,yeah,see you never,man,I'm out of here. »

« You took that phrase in mind. »

« What ? »

« In fact,everyone did,even I did,and that's why I will ask this,who thought it would be a good idea to kill Chihiro or Himiko as they are the weakest here ? »

We all froze,especially Chihiro and Himiko as they've been mentioned for something they didn't want to hear.

« I could just say it myself if you'd want,though. »

No one spoke,some were looking at Makoto with a terrified look,some others with a smug smile and the rest was just not reacting at all.

« No one even assumed,huh ? »

« Well,I did,but that's obvious,right ? »

« Kinda,you're a yakuza after all,I suppose she did as well then. »

The woman next to Fuyuhiko nodded,Chihiro and Himiko were just terrified.

« Normal,I don't think anyone else will say it,so I'll just want you to have a friendly advice,to all who thought it would be an option at some point,you won't be able to lay a finger on those two,got it ? »

« You're gonna protect them,huh ? »

« I won't protect anyone,I will be doing patrols with friends of mine. »

« Oh,can I join you ? »

« Why would you ? »

« Because I'm easily bored,and like that,I can hang out with my girlfriend and her boyfriend ! »

« I'm not her boyfriend. »

« I-I can confirm that ! »

« Boriiiiing,I'm just gonna go sleep for now,buh-bye ! »

« For tonight,I think I'll just sleep. »

« Yeah,same,nightie night,everybody ! »

« Eh,night. »

« If everyone approach my cottage,I'll make sure he doesn't wake up tomorrow. »

Makoto and Junko just went to the old building,Ryoma,Kokichi,Mukuro and Kyoko Kirigiri went to their cottages while Fuyuhiko,Peko Pekoyama,Maki Harukawa,Celestia Ludenberg and Kokichi went to the hotel.

« What the hell is wrong with all of you ?! »

Mondo got mad because they didn't even seem to care about the situation they were in.

« Why are those people not aware that we could die any moment because of this damn shitty bear ?! »

« Because they do know how to stay calm,and you should do as well. »

Sakura Ogami stopped Mondo from doing anything too violent.

« You should calm down before you accidentally start this thing. »

« I'm leaving as well,staying with peasants like you for too long isn't a good thing for me. »

The skinny Byakuya walked away before some of the others did as well,and at some point,I decided that I was tired and went in my cottage.

« I can't believe it's like that for my very first day,just why ? My life always meant nothing and now that it starts having a sense,it just vanished in an hour ! »

'_I guess I'll just have to sleep for now,huh ? Wait,did I lock the door ?'_

I checked that the door was locked and indeed was,so I safely went to bed and slept through the rest of the day but I suddenly woke up in the middle of the night when I heard something outside.

« Is there someone outside ? »

I slightly opened my door and heard two people outside,easily a boy and a girl,but who ? I didn't know.

« Young master,are you sure you don't want to hide our relationship ? »

« What is there to hide ? You're my friend,nothing more,I told you already to stop calling me like that,we have the exact same age and we're friends,nothing more. »

« But young master,I'm your tool. »

« I don't need a damn tool when I can have a friend instead ! I told you,I want the real you,not the one my family created,the real you ! »

For some reason,Ryoma got out of his cottage with a tennis racket and some steel balls,I was hiding behind my door to not be seen and it worked.

« But it's not my purpose,young master,I have to protect you now more than ever since people could want you dead. »

« Well isn't that right ? I want both of you dead,as a matter of fact. »

I got out of his cottage and hided behind another one to see what would happen,I saw the girl and boy talking were Fuyuhiko and Peko.

« Ryoma Hoshi. »

« Remember me and my dead girlfriend ? Since I have the opportunity to kill both of you,I will do just that,I'll just have to be executed tomorrow since I don't want to get out of here. »

« I know you have your reasons for hating me,but you have to hear me out,even if wanted to kill you for what you did,I wasn't the one that killed your girlfriend,that's my father's fault,you have to believe me. »

« No excuses now,I know who got the address and who hired the assassin,if I could have tortured you,I would have done something,but I can't,so I might as well kill both of you when I still can,don't you think ? »

« No shit,you're persistent,maybe if you wouldn't have been a dumbass,she wouldn't have died ! »

« You're dead. »

Ryoma threw a steel ball at Peko with his racket and she slashed it in half with the sword she took out from her back.

« Not bad,not bad at all. »

Ryoma threw a lot of steel balls at them,he threw some much that at some point,he broke Peko's sword and was able to touch Fuyuhiko's leg,making him unable to move,he dashed toward Peko and punched her in the guts,he kicked her on the leg to make her fall and it worked,he began to strangle her right after she did,she was unable to breath and was struggling to not die,I didn't know if I had to do something,I was paralyzed from terror,I was going to go help them but Fuyuhiko took the broken sword and stabbed Ryoma on the neck.

« Argh,gah,blegh ! »

« H-holy shit ! »

Peko was coughing a lot to try and get her breath,Ryoma fell into the pool and was now dead,Fuyuhiko and Peko were covered in his blood,me,on my side,became terrified from what I saw.

« Are you okay,Peko ?! »

« Q-quiet,young master,people could hear us… »

Peko was still coughing a lot,Fuyuhiko took her to the hotel,not bothering to clean anything,they just went back with difficulties,meanwhile,I threw up back in my room,I wasn't feeling well at all,I knew what happened but I couldn't tell anyone right now,as I continued to throw up,I didn't sleep at all,morning was here before I even knew it and Monokuma made a morning announcement,with the screams I heard from outside,I knew I wasn't the first one to have woke up,that's when I heard the monitor turning on again.

**DING DONG BING BONG !**

« A body has been discovered ! Now then,after a certain amount of time,the class trial will begin ! »

« It's beginning. »

I got out and saw Sonia,Angie Yonaga and Hifumi Yamada in front of the pool,the screams I heard before were from Sonia and Hifumi,after ten minutes,everyone had gathered around the pool and saw Ryoma's dead body floating on the water with the piece of a broken sword going all the way through his neck,everyone had different reactions,I didn't know if I had to tell about what I saw yesterday to everyone,I just knew one thing,the killing game just began way too quickly.

« Why a midget for the first victim ?! There's not many of them,so whoever did that,show yourself so that I can make you join him ! »

« Well it was one of you,that's for sure ! »

Monokuma appeared with a big and shady smile.

« The game began so quickly ! Too bad for the one who killed Ryoma,I was going to give you all a motive,but guess it won't count,then. »

« A motive ? »

« A motivation to kill,of course ! »

« Gonta not understand,why want to kill people ? »

« Well,to entertain myself,you know ? »

« You're pathetic,at least do it for a better reason ! »

« Stop encouraging him ! »

« That's a shame,because it should end quickly if the right people talk at the right time,though you're not allowed to say anything before the trial ! Well,anything stands for your alibies,that's what I meant. »

Fuyuhiko turned blue,only me and Peko noticed that,maybe other people did,but they didn't show it,I just didn't know what to do,I was just shocked,I saw everything but couldn't tell anyone,when I was about to go in my cottage during the investigation,I noticed Peko staring at me with a mad and serious expression,she whispered into Fuyuhiko's ear and it seemed like he gasped,he then looked into my direction,he looked at Peko one more time to confirm her words and he seemed like he understood,when everyone now started investigating,they immediately went toward me,I just ran into my cottage and heard banging noises on my door.

« Hey,Hajime,open up ! »

« Tell the others what you did. »

« What the fuck do you mean ? »

« You killed Ryoma,don't try to deny it. »

« So you knew from the start,huh ? »

« …I know it was from self-defense but you're as guilty as him,right ? »

« Tch,Peko,break the door down. »

« You can't do that,you'll get executed,the rules says it all. »

« Then break the window and get in ! »

I was actually really scared,Peko was going to break the window when I heard a voice.

« Hum,what are you doing ? »

« Hajime didn't want to come out and tell is his alibi,so I'm going in. »

« That's completely not right at all,you know ? Would you like him to come into your house by breaking your window just because you don't want anyone to bother you ? And besides,he's not the only one to have locked himself in his room,some of the others did as well,now just go investigate and leave him alone. »

« We need everyone's alibi,he can just tell us and then we will go somewhere else after ! »

« Then you can ask him in the class trial,stop wasting time and go to the crime scene. »

« Ugh,alright,but I want his complete alibi after he gets out of there ! »

I heard footsteps going away from the cottages and I heard someone getting close to my door.

« Can you tell me what you know,Hajime ? »

« Who is behind that door ? »

« Maki Harukawa,watch through the window if you don't believe me,you clearly know something,right ? »

« Do you want the whole story ? »

« Of course. »

I opened my door and sighed heavily in relief,I told Maki what I knew and she seemed to trust me,little did she know that it would turn into a massacre.

'_My story clearly was worth it,I already won.'_

* * *

**MAKI'S POINT OF VIEW**

'_From what I discovered and what Hajime told me,the culprit does seem to be Fuyuhiko,nothing seems to say otherwise when you know everything,though Peko will most likely be the prime target because of the sword being the weapon.'_

« Well,where do we start ? »

« We don't have to talk about the murder weapon,since it seems obvious,so maybe we should try to figure out who the hell did that ? »

« Well,Hajime and I might help you on that. »

« Oh really ? Perhaps you could even tell us how everything went ? »

« We can do that. »

« Then do as you please. »

« Hajime,please go ahead. »

« Okay… »

Hajime told everyone what he told to me and Fuyuhiko seemed to be red of rage.

« What the hell are you talking about ?! I didn't even meet up with Peko at all yesterday ! »

« I'd agree about that,we never met up at the pool yesterday. »

« I can pretty much that this isn't true,I could see you from the old building talking with Fuyuhiko. »

« Now that's a lie,the windows are covered by metal plates ! »

« Didn't you watch the building ? Monokuma got rid of them since it wasn't necessary to keep them,you can ask him,he did that after everyone parted ways. »

« Yup yup ! I did do that ! I forgot to do it before so I did it at that time. »

« And besides,he didn't even put some windows back,he just left holes in the building,and by that,we can safely assume that the killer didn't want to kill at first or he would have tried to get to me or Junko. »

« He has a point,then the victim might have been killed by accident or in self-defense,right ? »

« Clearly,since we saw that there were a tennis racket and some steel balls,which are his weapons for when he destroyed an entire yakuza clan,and from what Hajime told us,he clearly wanted to kill them and tell everyone he was the murderer the next day,but it seems like he failed after all. »

« That might explain the broken sword as well,Peko doesn't have it with her right now and if she really got strangled,then she might still have the marks,maybe Fuyuhiko will have one on the leg as well,which would explain why he walks slowly since this morning. »

« Yeah,my leg hurts,so what ?! I don't even remember my leg taking one of his fucking balls ! And weirdly,I don't even remember killing Ryoma ! »

« Yeah,yeah,and what will be coming next ? Peko doesn't remember being strangled and she lost her sword ?! »

« …I didn't lose my sword,but it got stolen while I was asleep,as for being strangled,it might explain why I woke up while being out of breath this morning. »

« Of course you would take that excuse,don't you have anything more realistic than that ? »

« Unfortunately not,I can just tell you one thing,everything Hajime told was a whole lie,and if you want to know why,it's because he told us what he planned to do this morning,thinking he was going to succeed,but I won't let that happen. »

« Stop right now,he couldn't have created everything he just said for one reason,how would he know what you did to Ryoma's dead girlfriend ? »

« That is still a mystery to me,but Hajime knows a lot of things he shouldn't be able to know. »

« I don't even understand what you're talking about,I don't want you to die,no one wants that,but still,just stop denying,we're only pushing further the inevitable. »

« I have to agree with Hajime,you should start being honest with us and vote for yourself,please. »

« No ! I didn't do shit ! This little fucker is insane and want all of us to die ! I might not care about any of you,but I know I don't want to die like that ! »

« Monokuma,can we vote ? »

« Hey ! Stop that ! »

« Well I guess we can since everyone wants to vote for the yakuza except two people. »

« Then we're voting ! »

« I SAID STOP THAT ! »

We voted but what they didn't expect was for Monokuma to start laughing.

« And what's so funnny,big guy ? »

« What's so funny ? I'll tell you what's so funny,you all guessed fucking wrong ! »

Everyone stared at Monokuma for a long time before some people began to be terrified,some fainted and some shouted.

« Oh my god ! It never went so quickly before and they didn't have a clue who the real killer was ! »

« I knew it,I KNEW IT ! IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT ?! »

« … »

« Indeed ! The real killer was Hajime all along ! »

We then turned to face Hajime.

« How did you do that ? »

« …pffff. »

« Uh ? »

« Pfffffffff ahahahahahahahaha ! »

Hajime started laughing like a maniac and stopped so suddenly that people could have thought he died.

« You're all good damn idiots,you know that ? »

« Wait a minute,you lied about all of this ? »

« Of course I did ! You all trusted me because I said I had some proofs,but the truth is that I made all of them ! That's right,what I told you was complete utter shit ! Well I didn't fool just you,but if I said it,that would be breaking the fourth wall.»

« You've played with us. »

« Well yeah,I did,but for real though,you bought my excuses when you shouldn't have. »

« How did you even do to make those clues point at Fuyuhiko and Peko ? »

« Simple,I drugged them with Monokuma's help and I made everything look like it actually happened,but was even more funny was that they actually saw each other at the pool before I did all of this. »

« You strangled Peko while she was sleeping ?! »

« Kinda,yeah,I made sure she wouldn't die and all,man,this sure doesn't make changes from when I first did that. »

« You killed before ?! »

« Well I already killed every single one of you. »

« Hold on,you're going way too far right now,we're clearly all alive. »

« This time around,yeah,but you don't understand,do you ? This might be the thousand time or even more that I'm doing this shit. »

« What ? »

« I'm in a fucking loop,that's what,I revived this moment at least thousands of times,of course,at first,because I was just a little kid thinking I could save everyone,that's what I tried to do,I saved everyone,but hell,after my fiftieth try,I just couldn't handle it anymore and I just killed someone,I even got killed by some people ! I could just tell you who's going to kill who,but that wouldn't be fun,anyway,you're all gonna die now. »

« Hey Monokuma. »

« That's me,what are your last words ? »

« If two people kill but not at the same time,which murderer will get executed ? »

« The last one,why ? »

« Okay then,can you craft me a fucking gun ? »

« I guess so. »

Monokuma clapped his hands and a gun materialized in his hands,he threw it to Fuyuhiko and he shooted Hajime with it,he fell on the floor,obviously in pain,but he laughed.

« Now something different is happening,finally ! »

Hajime got up with the rest of force he had.

« You know,my physical force might not stay after I travel,but muscle reflex won't disappear,so I'll just kill you before I die. »

Hajime jumped across the trial seats and landed on Fuyuhiko,the same Fuyuhiko that had a gun and shot Hajime twice this time.

« Still not dead yet,baby face. »

Fuyuhiko shot him again,three times,and of course,he made it seem like he was dead,but when Fuyuhiko told Monokuma to start the execution and that Peko clearly was against it,Hajime got up and grabbed Fuyuhiko by the neck and laughed.

« Poor little thing,you'll die in one of the worst ways possible. »

Peko was going to throw herself at Hajime but it already was too late,a loud cracking noise echoed through the whole trial room,it was Fuyuhiko's neck,Hajime broke it with his bare hands and just screamed at Monokuma while Peko just started to turn red and threw herself at Hajime,but he just dodged her.

« Monokuma,I killed someone else and everyone knows it's me,so my last murder doesn't count,start executing me or something or I'll mess with the entire game ! »

Peko just threw punches after punches but all in vain,Hajime was just way faster,even after taking six bullets in the torso,all missing his heart.

« Well then,looks like we've got a little surprise for our Ultimate nothing,since he doesn't even have any talents,or so that's what we all think,let's give it everything we've got ! It's PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME ! »

Monokuma slammed a big red button with a little wood hammer and chains instantly grabbed Hajime to trail him out of the trial room,the screens in the room all turned on and it showed Hajime on a giant Monokuma,the screen turned and it seemed like another giant Monokuma was coming toward him with a man that looked exactly like Hajime but with long hair and red eyes on it,when the two Monokumas clashed,Hajime jumped and the other guy did as well,but they didn't fight each other,instead,they just punched the two giant robots and went through them,they exploded and left the two man in a giant fire,slowly dying,the screen turned off after showing Hajime laughing with a big crazy smile on his face burning down.

« That was insane,just insane. »

« I didn't even avenge the young master,I'm nothing but a failure as a bodyguard… »

« Peko… »

« I will at least make sure to bury you properly,young master… »

Peko took Fuyuhiko's body in her arms and went in the elevator.

« That was…crazy,huh ? »

« Damn,that execution wasn't even that good... »

« Just shut up and get out of here,we're all getting out of here,what good will it make to just be here and think we have a chance to even be sane,like,this fucker was so insane that he thought he had been in a loop and killed all of us ! If there's anymore people like that,I'm drowning myself. »

Mondo just went out of the room,making everyone even more depressed than before,they all went out,one by one,Maki and the others splitted apart right after they went out,leaving everyone alone,on their own,just in pure silence…

* * *

**MAKOTO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« That sure was something,I've got the feeling Hajime wasn't even lying when he said he was in a loop,what a strange day. »

I went for a walk around the middle island and I saw someone in the park,Peko,digging a hole with Fuyuhiko's body next to her,she was crying,she couldn't do anything else but cry,after some time,she gently putted Fuyuhiko's body in the hole she just made and covered it up,when she did that,she just fell on her knees,crying,just crying as hard she could,she looked like a child wanting her mom,just trying to wipe the tears away from her face,I didn't interrupt her,I didn't try to interact with her,I just left her alone while she sobbed uncontrollably.

« W-why did it have to b-be you ?! Why didn't h-he kill me i-instead of you ?! »

She had been crying,for hours,she had been crying,she only did that,she was searching a reason why she didn't die in his place,a reason to still live after his death,she didn't know where to go,and finally,she noticed me.

« ...How long were you here ? »

« Does it really matter now ? »

« … »

« Need something to punch ? »

« … »

I took off my coat and showed her my hands,she just seemed full of rage,she knew she wanted to punch a lot of things and so she went at full force into my hands,still while crying and shouting at full force.

« Why,why,why,why,why ?! »

Peko just had enough,she could have died and wanted to die,her young master died but should have lived instead of her,she knew she hated herself for not stopping that crazy bastard who even played with them from the start,they didn't knew each other for so long but she already knew that there was smarter people than she could have ever imagined possible,he won so quickly but decided to throw it all away and die while laughing,in a way,she wished she could do like him,in a despaired situation like this,she just wished she could laugh,laugh until everything would fade away,laugh until the pain goes away,just laugh until someone tells her it was okay,it wasn't her fault,she didn't need to be sad anymore,but who was she kidding ? She wanted to be sad,more than anything,she needed to be sad,it wouldn't be right if she wasn't,and I knew it,I knew she wanted to cry and that she needed to,after a lot of punches,she tried to punch me one last time on the torso,but instead,she grabbed my shirt and looked down while shaking a little.

« I just don't understand,why him ? Why did he have to die… »

« It's okay Peko,you have the right to be sad,you have the right to cry,you can punch me again if you need to,just don't worry about anything anymore. »

She started to hug me and cry like a child,I thought she'd tear apart my shirt from behind since she was grasping it so hardly,I returned the hug and after some time,she fell asleep from exhaustion and it was normal,after the day she just lived through,it was completely normal to be exhausted after living this,I took her in my arms and brought her to the old building,it could be considered my house,technically,after I came in,I putted her in my bed and went into the kitchen,through the hole,where there was supposed to be a window,I just saw that the sun was rising,he had been outside for a very long time,wasn't he ?

« Guess I'll just have to make some breakfast then. »

I just took out some eggs,cheese and bacon and did french toasts on the side,typical breakfast.

« What a day,huh ? »

I was speaking to myself,when I opened the doors,I saw that Mukuro entered by the window and was already at one of the tables.

« Good morning Mukuro,slept well ? »

« Guess I had better nights,and you ? »

« Didn't sleep,I helped Peko taking out a lot of anger,she passed out from exhaustion and since I didn't know which room she had in the hotel,I just layed her down in my bed,never thought a girl like her could cry so much,but who am I kidding ? I knew it would happen when Fuyuhiko died in front of her. »

« Not so surprising,then. »

« Nope. »

« Hey guys ! Can I join you for breakfast ? »

Me and Mukuro heard Kokichi from the other side of this so called window,who wanted some breakfast.

« Sure,as long as you don't break anything and that you don't piss anyone off. »

« Will do ! »

I went back to the kitchen and heard the morning announcement,after some time,I gave Mukuro and Kokichi their breakfast as I saw that Maki arrived with Celes,Junko seemed to have woke up and for some reason,Ibuki jumped in by one of the windows when she saw people,Akane came because she smelled food,also by the window,Yasuhiro was sure that Ryoma becasme a zombie and that he was somewhere around here because his body wasn't in the pool anymore so he came in to protect himself by jumping inside like Ibuki did,Kaito was as much afraid as Yasuhiro and did the same,Asahina was sure that there had been donuts around when there wasn't at all but joined anyway,Sakura was with Asahina so she came as well,with difficulties since she was larger than the window frame,but seriously,why were they all coming in by the windows ?

« Did everyone get their breakfast ? »

« I think we all did. »

« Good,good,so,why did everyone decide to break in ? »

« Is that really answerable ? »

« Is that even a word ? »

« Probably,yeah,but does that even matter ? »

« Nope,so,how was breakfast ? »

« You're clearly good at this. »

« A good cook,yeah. »

« Maybe you should compete with Teruteru to see who's a better chief ? »

« He would definitely win. »

« Ibuki clearly thinks a good meal always makes your day better,isn't that right,comrades ?! »

« Ya'd be right about that,have to eat when you can to truly be happy ! »

« Well after what happened yesterday,we certainly needed something like this. »

« I agree with you,Sakura,a friendly discussion might have been the only thing we needed. »

« Yeah… »

We just had a good laugh and it made a good mood set up in the room,in the meantime,Gonta was passing by and decided to join,he was the only one who came by the door,though,truly a gentleman,Miu just thought why the fuck not and jumped in by the window,Sayaka came in as she saw many people were gathered and wanted to be a part of the fun,though she did want to talk with me about me sudden disappearance after my parents were found dead,she shrugged it off after seeing me happy,Teruteru saw that he could have an opportunity to flirt,even if he was way too bad at it,but helped me with the food anyway,after her was Kyoko,she seemed interested in what was happening in here,so she came,but she shot glances to Mukuro,Maki,Celes,Makoto and Kokichi,like she knew who they were,I simply greeted,which caught her off guard for a split second,after some minutes,they finished to do breakfast for the people who arrived.

« I do admit that you are good. »

« Teruteru helped,so of course it's good. »

« No need to praise me when I do my work,hun ! »

« He'd be the best guy in the world if he wasn't a pervert,though. »

« Any normal human's heart is a little perverted inside,no one would deny that. »

« Even if someone's asexual when it comes to his sexual preferences ? »

« Well everyone except them then,but are you saying because you are,Makoto ? »

« No,I just wanted you to change subjects. »

« Oh,I see,a bit shy aren't we ? »

« Can't you just stop ? »

« Okay,okay,I'll stop. »

« Good. »

« I do have a question though,why did you make an extra plate ? Did you intend to eat it later ? »

« You made an extra plate ? »

« Yeah,for when Peko wakes up. »

« Oh. »

« She had a really rough time,so I thought I'd at least do my best to make her…less depressed ? I don't really know,but at least I'll try to make everything right again. »

« That's really nice of you,Makoto. »

« Thank you,I guess. »

« Friend Makoto really nice ! »

« I'm not that nice,I'm just thinking that she needs company. »

While we were talking,some people came in,by the windows,of course,Shuichi and Kaede were the ones to have came in together,they seemed to have been talking about some things while walking and they just went toward the building,Mahiru was with Hiyoko and came in,Leon seemed kind of tired and yawned when he entered,Mikan seemed to be clumsy as always and tripped when she tried to enter the building by the window,Nekomaru came in since he apparently was searching for Akane to train,Tsumugi entered without anyone and hadn't really talked much,Chihiro and Ishimaru were walking together and came in as Ishimaru helped Chihiro to climb the window,even if it wasn't really high,Angie jumped in with Himiko on her back,apparently half asleep while she was being chased by Tenko,Toko came in after,she didn't really want to at first,but seeing that the skinny Byakuya came in by the front door,another one only,she immediately jumped through the window to follow him,the fatter Byakuya had gone through the door as well,followed by Kirumi,that only made four people out of forty-three others since Junko and Peko already were inside the building,though Peko didn't wake up yet,after some time,Hifumi tried to enter by the window but was way larger than the window frame,so he gave up and entered by the front door,Nagito had came in,seemingly happy,he had been followed by Rantaro,Kazuichi and Keebo,after them was Chiaki and Gundham,but it was more Gundham carrying Chiaki around since she had fell asleep,followed by Korekiyo,who seemed to be quite calmer than everyone,the last students missing were of course,Peko and Mondo.

« Anybody knows what the biker is doing ? I mean,not bothering Peko is fine since what happened,but he didn't have any reasons to be as upset as her,so where is he ? »

« Gonta think Gonta see Mondo at beach when Gonta walking around. »

« Thank you Gonta,still surprised to see how many people are taking this situation well for now,could someone go get him ? And well,not alone. »

« I'm beginning to be bored,so I'll go,who wants to come with their favorite supreme leader ? »

« I'll go with you,I want to make sure nothing happens. »

« I would like to come as well,I did not get enough time to walk around,so if it does not bother you,I will come. »

« If Sakura is going,I'm going ! »

« So Kokichi,Rantaro,Sakura and Asahina,okay,good luck then. »

« Yup,see you right after we've made him come with us ! »

They got out of the building by the windows again and went toward the beach.

« And what is Peko doing ? I won't force her to come,obviously,but… »

« She's sleeping,she passed the night punching in my hands and she passed out from exhaustion right after,she's in my room right now since I didn't sleep at all. »

« Oh,mister Naegi is one dirty boy. »

« Please don't call me by my family name,I hate it. »

« Really sorry,but it will be difficult,I always call everyone by their family name,I'll try my best to not upset you,though I do wonder why you hate your family name. »

« Long story that you don't want to hear,really. »

« Well now we all want to hear it when you say we don't. »

« That doesn't mean I will,though. »

« I guess that if some people were actually interested in watching TV… »

« What does that have to do with anything we're talking about,miss Enoshima ? »

« Oh,nothing important,don't bother. »

« Maybe sometime,I will tell you,but we met each other only yesterday,it's not something I'm actually willing to share just like that,you can always try to make me say it,but you'd have to be very convincing,and I'm not easily convinced. »

« Well look at this,isn't that a challenge I hear right now ? »

« Take it as you want to understand it,but you won't hear this so easily,though Junko is right,TV could be an important clue about it. »

« A celebrity,aren't we ? »

« In a way,but not in the one you'd think so. »

Kyoko actually seemed surprised,she wanted to hear more about this,she was the Ultimate Detective and she obviously knew about my past and me having disappeared,but did she knew about me and the three other girls being assassins ? That would be hard to actually think it would be true,but she clearly was surprised to see me so opened after I did what I did.

« If I offer you a car when we get out of here,would you tell meeeee ? Pwetty pwease ? »

« The cute face and voice won't work with me,I do know you could actually buy me a car,but you already know,so why should I tell you ? That's obvious that you know. »

« Well you would be right about that,I just wanted to see how you would react. »

« I'm not in need of a car. »

« Yeah,true,everyone can still try their best to figure out how to make you tell them,though. »

« Well yeah,they can,but that probably won't work. »

« I will do everything in my power to make mister Nae-erm,Makoto tell me this story ! »

« Well looks like a competition has been thrown at everyone,and since I'm a part of it,Iight as well win it,I love a good fight when I can have one ! »

« I'm clearly in ! If I do it to you,I know you will tell me,it works with absolutely everyone ! »

« It ? What do you mean by that ? »

« My secret technique,of course ! »

« I accept that challenge,I,Kaito Momota,the Luminary of the stars,will make sure you tell me all about that story ! »

« I can't even say anyhting about that,I know I'm already doomed. »

« Meh,at least this seems funnier than that bear. »

« Hey ! I'll have you know that I'm the funniest bear on this island ! »

« Holy fucking shi- »

Yasuhiro tripped from his chair after Monokuma randomly appeared on one of the tables.

« Good morning everyone ! »

« What the hell are you doing here ? »

« Could you leave ? »

« So rude ! I didn't even do anything yet ! »

« You ruined a girl's life,now get out. »

« I didn't do that,taller ahoge boy did. »

« Don't care,technically,it's my house,so I can tell you to get out from it. »

« Yeah,yeah,right,that's cool and all,but actually,I don't give a damn ! I'm just telling you that I'll make an announcement later today,bye students ! »

He disappeared as fast as he could.

« Was this appearance really necessary ? »

« I don't think it was,so,where were we again ? Right,Makoto's story. »

« Did you really all turn this into a competition ? »

« Seems like it. »

« We will all find a way,Ibuki will first,of course,but we will still all do so ! »

« Try,then. »

« A challenge worth of my time,fine,I shall win it with the help of my four devas of destructions,are you ready,companions ?! »

Gundham's hamster squeaked in enthusiasm.

« I guess it might already be more entertaining than this bear. »

Everyone seemed to be wanting to win,but while no one was actually watching me,Kyoko approached me.

« Meet me behind the airport after this morning's meeting. »

« No choice ? »

« No choice. »

« Guess I'll have to,then,but don't expect me to be cooperative,detective. »

« I didn't think you would be,but come anyway. »

« Okay,just have to talk to Peko first,she didn't eat and she needs some company,so I'll have to make you wait. »

« Don't play heroes. »

« Am I ? »

« I clearly think you are. »

« No,just helping someone who lived a similar situation. »

« … »

Kyoko just went on her seat again and took part in the conversation like nothing had happened.

« This will be a difficult day,I can sense it. »

« Hey hey ! We came back with the banana hair ! »

« I swear I'll break your nose if you keep calling me like that ! »

« Come on,it's just a joke,try to be funny,at least,what have you guys been up to ? »

« We're going to try to convince Makoto to tell us why he hates his family name after we get out of the building. »

« Oh,so that's what this fuss is all about,huh ? »

« That seems fun,but how did you even get on that subject ? »

« Hifumi called him by his family name and Makoto said he hated being called by it,so we're now all discussing of a way to make him tell us. »

« I told them they could try to,not that they would succeed. »

« You know how to trigger a challenge,huh ? »

« Apparently I do. »

« Well no shit,I'm in ! »

« Seems like our biker is now a part of the group. »

« You didn't last long,though. »

« Tch,I just love a good challenge,don't get too excited about that. »

« You clearly gave up about being a lone wolf,didn't you ? »

« Think I have to admit defeat. »

« You do. »

We all talked a lot and eventually,we parted ways after an hour or so,I went to deliver breakfast to Peko and saw that she was still asleep,I knew I had business to attend to,when I got to his meeting point,I saw no one yet,then I remembered Kyoko said behind the airport,I entered and got out by the other exit,I saw Kyoko against the wall,waiting for me.

« So you came. »

« Why wouldn't I ? »

« Because now that you're here,you'll have to tell me everything. »

« About what exactly ? »

« You know fully well what I want you to say and why,you and your sistde went missing after your parents died and you surely killed them,I've learned that you also lived in an orphanage but that you disappeared with your sister and another girl from this orphanage,Maki Harukawa,and she's on this island and seems to be close to you,and in the name of the law,I- »

« If you want to interrogate me,at least don't take the law as an excuse to satisfy your desire,we both know that law means nothing here. »

« I do intend to take you to prison after we get out of this island. »

« Sure,you could try,so,tell me in details,what exactly do you want ? »

« Tell me everything. »

« Everything starting from where ? »

« Start from how and why your parents died and then tell me the rest. »

« Okay then,let me tell you a story,Kyoko,as you probably know,me and my sister disappeared without a trace from home. »

« And you killed them. »

« Exactly,but this would be too easy if we just killed them because we wanted to. »

« Continue. »

« My parents wanted us to be perfect,the best of the best in everything,it almost worked,really,but each time we made a mistake,we would get disciplined,punished,whatever name you're going to give it,it was torture,I only realized that the day they died,at first,my mom wasn't home,my father was and was going to discipline my sister for not being the best student of her class,at first,I heard a giant slap,I thought it was my father who began the punishment,but instead,Komaru slapped dad in the face,worst mistake she could have ever done,I never told that to anyone,but in my head,it meant freedom,I tried to tell my father to punish me instead and that Komaru didn't do it on purpose,but no,he pushed me on the floor and slapped Komaru,I tried to get up and I got kicked,but I still got up and I punched him so hard that he fell and the corner of the table was the last thing he'd ever see. »

« …as for your mother ? »

« She came home and she obviously turned crazy when she saw her husband on the floor,laying dead,she got mad and Komaru decided to take the blame,but I surely didn't expect mom to be telling her that she wasn't even wanted in the first place,well,not at the time,but now it's as clear as glass for me,our parents never actually loved us,Komaru snapped at my mother and threw a vase on her head,one of the shards stabbed her eye,she just took a shard of the broken vase and wanted to kill Komaru,I told them to stop because they were going to kill each other even though Komaru really regretted what she did and never wanted to do that,my mother screamed that it was her intention,that was the most terrifying sight I've ever seen in my life,the worst is that she died because of me,she stabbed my arm while she tripped on my dad's corpse,I was running toward her to take the shard from her hands,she fell face first on the floor,making the shard going through the entirety of her head,I'm pretty sure I passed out from the pain and Komaru woke me up,we washed and changed ourselves as I tried to treat my injury,as lucky as I am,it worked,we took food with us in bags and just ran out from home,we ran for days,maybe even weeks,we didn't have any food left and nowhere to sleep,we saw a bench and we slept on it,we were in front of a gigantic building,it was an orphanage,an old man came out and woke me up,he wanted to know if we wanted a house,at first,I was wary,of course,I didn't trust adults in any way anymore,but it turns out that he actually was a good person,for two years,maybe a little more than exactly two years,I was fifteen and I lived happily in that orphanage with my little sister and my best friend,I consider her my sister as well,like Celes and Mukuro,they're my family now,but going back to the topic,one day was all it took to break that peace,one day,a men came in,dressed in black,black coat,shoes,gloves,hat,just black,ten minutes after he entered the office of the old man,me,Komaru and Maki had been called to his office,the old man clearly was ashamed of himself for something we didn't know,the guy told us that we passed the test with perfect times,but we didn't do any test or whatsoever,so naturally I asked what was this test about and he just told us that they watched us and that our abilities were incredible and the next thing he told us just changed our life,that day… »

« And what exactly did he tell you ? »

« Try to guess,I think I already told you more than enough. »

« So you're willing to make me wait ? »

« Of course,but you already know,don't you ? You glanced at my three friends before entering the old building,and exactly the ones I consider family,don't tell me you don't have an idea of what I am now,even though I've lived in the shadows for about a year now. »

« You've been seen at different locations,a casino,a martial tournament,just literally in Tokyo multiple times,but most importantly,you've been seen getting out of two houses that were owned by dead people,and you got out of those houses a little after their deaths,that can't be just a coincidence,and on those crimes scenes,weird coins have been found,a side of the coin is joy and the other side is sadness,what does these stands for ? »

« You don't know ? Guess I shouldn't have overestimated you,joy stands for the person who threw the coin,if it's on joy,the target will die by the one who threw it,sadness,on the other way,means you will die by someone close to you,and most likely the closest one,today or in seven years,it doesn't matter when,you will die by their own hands eventually. »

« Did you create them,Fate ? »

« No. »

« Then who did ? »

« A blacksmith,of course,when you look at them,it's obvious that they aren't actually made like real money,but only with iron and made in circles,I pay the price and I protect him and his family in exchange,making sure no one will ever try to do anything to them,I already made them a potential target because of those coins,might as well try to make up for it. »

« So you're not denying that you're a serial killer ? »

« Did I ever say I was one ? I said I was ordering those coins,not that I was the one using them. »

« Don't play dumb with me,I know you have a goal by being here,tell it to me. »

« I don't have one,I've been forced to be in Hope's Peak,even if you don't like it,I'm here,I didn't choose to be here,but I am,and besides,I don't have a goal,I use my coins rarely and it falls on sadness practically every time,technically,I'm not really a serial killer if I don't kill,you know ? It just happened to fall on joy for two people,and that's it,if you want to know if I'm crazy,then I will say probably,I've been an assassin for almost a year now,I still don't like it,but I can't quit either. »

« So you're an assassin,not actually a serial killer. »

« You got it. »

« I think you knew by now,but I'm recording everything,were you aware ? »

« What,about the phone inside of your jacket pressed against your hips ? Yes,I knew. »

« How did you know ? »

« Lucky guess,you confirmed it. »

« Do you only use your luck ? »

« Every time,I also know that you have a difficult relationship with your father,seeing your reaction when I talked about mine,your mother died,too,probably my when you were a kid,but then again,you're too oblivious,Kyoko Kirigiri. »

« Your assassin job didn't tell you that,then ? »

« It didn't have to,I knew about my classmates,who you were and your talents,but I didn't went further than that,it wasn't necessary. »

« But you could have done that. »

« I just know about everyone's physical injuries and how they happened,if it was just me,your grandfather would have already died. »

Kyoko frowned at that,strangely,she had a shiver down her spine,but she wasn't actually afraid.

« Why did you help Peko ? I'm pretty sure you despise people who do things for money or want to kill for their own sake,like her. »

I approached Kyoko angrily for what she just said.

« Never say that about her again,she never had a choice to begin with,since she's a baby,she's been trained to be a bodyguard,a tool for Fuyuhiko,she's never known anything else than obey orders so if you're telling me that she's selfish and that she kills because she wants to,I will make sure that you join Fuyuhiko,just because you act with some laws doesn't mean you can act as you please,Kyoko Kirigiri. »

« I know,I simply said that to see your reaction,and it seemed I was right,you're getting angry easily,right ? »

« Think you're getting crazy,if I easily get angry,then you're anger yourself,but if you want to play like that,we can,remember one thing before I go back to my own things,your mother died because of the person you love the most,just think about it really hard and you'll easily understand. »

« You decided to say that,but what will it give me ? »

« The truth about your father and grandfather,you decided to play like that,I'm tagging along,I don't want to be the one telling you,so suit yourself with this information,I won't give you anything more. »

« Is this information even real ? »

« Do I look like I'm lying to you ? »

« … »

« That's what I thought,without investigating anything,you should understand by yourself,when you might have understood something,come see me,but for now,Peko might have woke up,so I'm going back,bye. »

I just walked back to my room and Peko was awake,looking at the window,when I entered,she didn't even seem to care,she was just sitting here,not moving at all.

« Hi. »

« … »

« You're not okay,huh ? »

« … »

« At least try to eat something,and then we will talk a little,okay ? »

« … »

'_Guess it was awkward alright.'_

« I don't understand. »

« What don't you understand ? »

« Why would you help me ? »

« Why wouldn't I ? »

« Because I'm a failure,I had one task,only one task,but no,I couldn't even complete that,I just had to lose the last thing I had. »

« Stop blaming yourself,you couldn't have done anything,this guy was a monster,he was too fast and strong for any of us,you know it,stop denying the facts,there is always stronger than us somewhere in the world. »

« I could have been killed instead of him ! He didn't do anything ! »

« He knew what he was doing,he was trying to get himself executed by killing Hajime so that he could see you live,Peko. »

« I'm just a mere tool,why would the young master do that ? »

« I think he told you before,he didn't need a tool,he never did,what he needed was you and only you,he made sure that he would die to make you become a normal person instead of a tool. »

« D-did he really…do that for me ? »

« You loved him,right ? »

« … »

« Just know that it was obvious that he feeled the same about you,you grew up together,you were trained to protect him,but how many time did he told you that he didn't need you to protect him ? »

« Too many times… »

« It's because he loved you,Peko,you have to live because he wanted you to,he probably still wants you to up there… »

« … »

« Please,I know you probably don't want to,but listen to me,you have to keep living,if you don't do it for yourself,then do it for Fuyuhiko,he wanted you to be alive,so don't waste his wish,please. »

« …How can you just be so optimistic ? »

« I've always been like that,at least I think so,why ? »

« You're just took kind,but I won't live for anybody,I won't even live for him,even if I loved him,I just realize now that I don't want to be a part of the Kuzuryu clan anymore. »

« Oh ? What made you take that decision ? »

« Because of them,I fell in love,and because of them,I lost it right before my eyes and I will never forget it,this is also because of what Fuyuhiko told me about Ryoma,his girlfriend died because his father wanted to take revenge on him for a stupid tennis match,I don't wish to be working for this kind of man anymore. »

« I get your point,really I do,I've already been forced to kill good people because QUEEN,the assassin Fuyuhiko hired when he was younger to kill Ryoma's girlfriend,is my boss,and you know what ? I'll make her apologize for what she did,well,if I get out of here,that is. »

« …I will make sure you get out of here. »

« Huh ? »

« You made me realize that life isn't just about doing what you're told to,and as a thanks,I have to make sure you will get out of here. »

« Guess that's fair,but see,you don't have to do that,if you want to thank me,then live your life and don't try to protect me,this would only mean that you're trying to get back to your old life,and we both know that it's not what you want. »

Peko sighed.

« Fine,if it's what I can do to thank you,then I guess I will just try to…enjoy life again,but I do have a request,though. »

« Ask me anything. »

« Would you…help me through that ? »

« Without a problem,you know where to find me if you want to do anything. »

« Well,it's a simple request,but…could I eat here tonight ? »

« You can,that's fine by me. »

« Thank you. »

« Want me to bring you to your room or do you want to stay here a little longer ? »

« …I think I'll stay here a little longer and watch outside,doing nothing and cry is…refreshing,sometimes. »

« I know,right ? If you wanna talk about it,I'll be here,I think you can send messages to with the monopad,not sure how,but I know you can,well see you later,I'll be off walking somewhere if you need me. »

« Okay,good walk. »

« Don't hesitate to cry,it's always a good thing. »

« Yeah… »

I walked out and just went walking on the islands,doing nothing in particular,I thought it would be a good idea to maybe prepare something interesting for dinner,so I went to the market to take some supplies only to get tackled by Ibuki,she was certainly way faster than I expected her to be.

« Hey hey ! Ibuki came here to make you tell me this story of yours ! »

« Well I won't be convinced if you tackle me,though. »

« That's just a detail,Ibuki will still make you tell her your story before the end of the day ! »

« I mean,you can try,maybe I'll tell you afterwards. »

« Then let's go ! »

I had been trailed off by Ibuki,everywhere on the island,I knew it was going to be a very long day.


	30. Story going on Wattpad

**Hello to everyone,I'm just informing you all that I will be publishing my story on Wattpad as well,no,there won't be any images,I don't really know how to draw and I don't know any artists who would agree to just do some art for me,well that's all,bye for now !**


	31. Chapter 28-The Despair Among Us

I do not own danganronpa,it's spike chunsoft's property,not mine.

« Talk ! »

'_thoughts !'_

_« Flashback ! »_

Narration !

* * *

**MAKOTO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« Well,today clearly was tiring,huh ? I just have a question,though,why did you decide to trail me everywhere after learning the truth ? I told you everything but you didn't even seem to flinch,why ? »

« Ibuki doesn't quite understand herself,something tells her that you never wanted this to happen,so she thought that she would still be your friend,and yes,even after the motive Monokuma gave us. »

« The free kill perk,that's one good way to convince someone to kill,but that's clearly a professional's work,he seems to know what he's doing. »

Me and Ibuki were on the beach,laying on the sand and watching the stars,Ibuki had decided to make me tell her why I hated my family name,so she did,I told her everything,but she might have been the first one that isn't that close to me to have understood why it happened,considering the situation we were in,she might have reacted better,but still,it was actually new for me,someone understood,even after Monokuma's motive,she insisted on making me tell her everything,I passed the afternoon with her against my will,but in the end,it wasn't so bad.

« Do you think someone will try to kill ? »

« Yes,sadly,yes,but then again,I'd understand why anyone would try to do that,killing can never be justified,even is self-defense,but still,everyone has their own reasons to do so,the first one being family and the second being feelings,but for the third,it will always be a personal one,this time,someone will definitely try to kill and it might happen,but depending on the reason,I won't get mad at them,I couldn't possibly when I would do the same. »

« So you already thought about killing someone to get out of here ? »

« Only if it's necessary,I think I'll never have to and I don't hope so,but nonetheless,it might just happen. »

« You would be right on that part,but even if I built had to,she wouldn't kill,she just wouldn't be able to. »

« That's a statement you can't make,I've seen a lot of people say that and still doing atrocious things right after,not they'd want to,but in an accident,it might happen,this is common and it happens,but that's it,you can't do anything about it. »

« You really know how to be realistic around people. »

« I've always been like that,it won't change just like that. »

« True,true,isn't it getting late,though ? »

« Yup,and even if I clearly enjoyed this conversation,I have to go make dinner for some people over at my supposed house,wanna come ? »

« Well Ibuki would never say no to free food and a friend. »

« Guess it's a yes,then. »

The both of us walked back to the hotel together and went to eat with some people,Maki,Mukuro,Celes,Junko,Peko,Kokichi,who decided he would come every night to eat with them,and well,me and Ibuki.

« That filled me up,I ate way too much. »

« True,jelly-filled donuts are my favorites. »

« Nothing beats a jelly-filled donut. »

« Did they just did what I think they did ? »

« They did. »

« We totally didn't. »

« Oh yes you just did and I'm gonna beat you two the hell up if you don't get on your knees right now,you filthy weebs ! »

« We will just pretend nothing happened and we're going to casually talk about something else. »

« Yeaaaaah,let's just do that. »

After Ibuki and Kokichi made an awful joke,we just spoke about what would happen in the days to come,Peko seemed a little uncomfortable and I thought I sensed someone spying on us somehow,but it was late and I was tired,I probably imagined it,that or Kyoko is going insane.

« Hey,I just saw that,but Monokuma finally putted windows while we were eating,right ? »

« Huh ? Oh yeah,I didn't even see him do that,though. »

« True,but that's weird,how didn't we notice it before ? »

« Well,we could have been having a maximum concentration or we're just too tired. »

« Most likely the second option,if you want to know. »

« Well,that said,I think we do need a good night of sleep,huh ? »

« I think we do. »

We all told each other a good night and went to sleep,nothing would be happening anyway,right ? Why should anyone be worried if it's still safe for now ? Morning quickly came,and usually morning,absolutely everyone else came for breakfast fast but for some reason,someone seemed worried and asked a question that surprised most of us.

« I'm sorry to break the mood,but has anyone seen Hiyoko since yesterday ? »

I heard Mahiru and I knew I wasn't going to like what would happen next.

« She might have just went somewhere to take a walk,you shouldn't sorry about that. »

« I-I don't think you understand,her room was wide opened but she wasn't here. »

Some kind of bad mood instantly took place,I knew something happened to her,I knew she might have been somewhere on the island,but no one needed to hear that now.

« Did you see anything else ? »

« W-well,her clothes disappeared,for some reason. »

And then,I completely understood what might have happened,I didn't like what she just said at all,if it was true,then it wasn't good.

« … »

« You're sure that you didn't see her anywhere this morning ? »

« I-I'm sure. »

« Did everyone finish eating ? »

It seemed like it,so I raised up from my seat and clapped my hands.

« Alright,we're going to search for her,then. »

« Seems like an adventure. »

« I won't waste my time with this. »

« And you pretend to be the real Togami ? »

« This is exactly why I won't help,because I never did and I never will. »

« Sad for ya,bud,but if you won't help,then get out. »

Byakuya got out smirking while being followed by Toko,we all decided to pair up with someone and went to search,I was with Peko this time and everyone else helped to find her,Mahiru was alone but just waited in front of Hiyoko's room to tell everyone what she knew,after a whole hour of searching through the whole island,no one had found anything yet,we all gathered at the old building and shared our findings but there wasn't any clue or whatsoever that could tell us where she was.

« Where could she be ? She couldn't have disappeared just like that,right ? »

« Something happened to her,now that's sure,who saw her last night ? »

« W-well,me,but I went back to my room and so did she,but that's the last time I saw her. »

« I could agree to that,I saw them come back while I was getting back to my room as well. »

« Okay,so we have different witnesses,did anyone else see or heard anything ? »

No one responded,we went back to investigations and I found something interesting,a kimono,just like the one Hiyoko was wearing,I found it behind the hotel,Peko and I went to see everyone else and showed them the Kimono.

« Where did you find that ?! »

« Behind the hotel,something definitely happened to her. »

« This is really bad,we have to find her quickly ! »

We all went toward the back of the hotel,when we went there,we didn't find anything at first,but then,one scream made the difference.

« W-WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT ?! »

We heard Mondo screaming,but when we arrived,we didn't see just him,he seemed blue and red,when we arrived,we didn't see a dead body like we thought we would,but the bottom of a body getting out from a wall,I touched the legs and they mowed heard a girl screaming from the other side of the wall.

« H-hey ! Hands off you jackass ! »

« H-Hiyoko ? What the hell are you doing stuck in a wall ? »

« I didn't intend to be stuck in here,dumbass ! Get me out of here ! »

« Y-you do know you're just in your underwear,right ? »

« S-SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL SLICE YOUR DICK IN HALF ! »

I took off my coat and putted it around what was seeable of Hiyoko to try to pull her out of there,after ten long minutes,when everyone was here,I finally managed to pull her out of here,she stayed in my coat in embarrassment and didn't look at anyone.

« How the hell did you manage to finish in that hole ? »

« I-I found that hole while I was walking yesterday and I wanted to know where it would lead me and I didn't think I'd have any problem since I'm small but I ended stuck in this shit anyway. »

« It doesn't explain why you only had your underwear on. »

« S-someone stole my kimono,I never wanted to finish in that hole while I was practically in my underwear ! »

« H-hum,Hiyoko. »

« What ?! »

« In your kimono,did you have your room key ? »

« Yeah,why ? »

« Because we found your kimono,but your key wasn't in it,and well,someone stole your clothes. »

« What did you just say ?! Someone stole my key AND my clothes ?! I dunno who did that but I'm gonna take the free kill perk right now ! »

« You can't do that. »

« No one will stop me from beating up that piece of shit,I'll tell you ! »

« Ye wanna beat me up,huh ? »

Miu just said that with a smirk and just laughed at Hiyoko.

« You were the one who did that,you damn snake ?! »

« Well ya asked for it,you putted yourslef into this shit,I did try to get ya out of here,but ya only insulted me,so I got revenge,that's what ye get for messing with me,loli bitch ! »

« I will murder you ! »

« Not with your mosquito arms,that's for sure. »

« Who do you even think you are,you damn blonde bimbo with a vagina instead of a brain ?! »

« H-heh ?! B-but that was j-just a joke,why a-are you g-getting so m-mad at me ? »

« I was stuck in a fucking wall with only my underwear,dumbass ! How do you think I would have reacted ?! Of course I insulted because I felt someone touch me and if it was you then you should have at least talked so that I knew it was you,how did you wanted me to know that you just tried to help me ?! »

« B-but- »

« Alright,that's enough,both of you ! Miu,you will give Hiyoko her key and clothes back and apologize to her,ans Hiyoko,you will apologize as well for insulting her before when she just wanted to help you and no won't be an option. »

Mahiru acted like a babysitter toward the two of them,it was actually funny to watch,but in the end,it had all been sorted out as the two apologized,but I still asked something.

« Can I have my coat back now ? »

* * *

**KYOKO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« He still hasn't done anything. »

I was watching from afar,waiting for Fate to do something drastic,I was only doing that for now,spying on him to have a proof that he was one of the most researched serial killers in the world,I would do anything to put him into jail,he even threatened my family and I had proof of it,my grandfather,he dared to threaten my grandfather,the most important person in my life.

« I will make him say everything. »

I was just doing everything I could to watch him all day.

« I won't ever give up before he has done something. »

Suddenly,he turned around and looked toward me,he frowned and looked like he saw me but he clearly wasn't sure of it.

« You won't find me,Makoto Naegi,but I will find you. »

I slowly walked away while he wasn't watching and I got back into my room,I still thought about what he told me back at the airport.

« The truth about my father and grandfather…what does it mean ? »

'_I just don't understand,why would I need to discover a truth that I already know ?'_

« This is stupid,I should stop thinking about it and start doing investigation about him,but… »

I had some kind of a feeling,like something in my mind opened,I remembered what he told me,so I tried to remember the day my hands got burned and why they've been.

_« You have to try harder,Kyoko,you will never be a good detective if you don't even understand a case as simple as this,try harder. »_

_« B-but there's no proof of anything,grandpa,I don't know who did it,the motive nor even how ! »_

_« The clues are all here,open your eyes,just watch closely and you will find the truth. »_

_« There's not any ! »_

_« Do not waste your time talking back to me and universe the truth,faster. »_

_I was watching closely,I was doing my best,but the thing was that this case didn't have any evidences,my grandfather sighed and got up from the chair he was o ._

_« Kyoko,this won't do at all,you have two minutes to find a single clue or else you will need to be disciplined. »_

_« I-I know. »_

_I was desperately looking for a clue,not wanting it to happen again,my hands were already a mess and they were just burned,they pained me,but it was what it was,they weren't black and they hadn't been burned to the point where I didn't have fingerprints anymore,but it was clear that I had burn marks all over them._

_« Did you find anything ? »_

_« N-no,but I'm sure I will soon enough. »_

_« What is enough is the time I gave you,young girl,you have to come with me now. »_

_« P-please,I-I k-know I'll find something in a b-bunch of minutes,j-just give me m-more time. »_

_« I already gave you enough time,come with me or you will make things harder for everyone. »_

_« … »_

_I was sobbing,I knew my hands were not gonna come out fine of it,he was going to put my hands in some kind of acid,but the particularity of this one was that it didn't desolve,but burn everything it touches._

_« Put your hands in it,Kyoko. »_

_« P-p-please,let me go,grandpa,p-please,I'm g-going to find the solution,I p-promise. »_

_« You will find it after your discipline,young girl,I gave you more time than I should have already. »_

_My grandfather took me by the arms and pushed them forward enough for my hands to fully be in the acid,I just screamed and cried the whole time._

_« S-stop ! I-it hurts s-so much ! P-please ! »_

_« No complaining,you brought this on yourself,if you would have found a clue faster,you wouldn't be in this situation,do you understand ? »_

_« I-I can't feel my hands ! Please stop, won't dissapoint you again,I swear,just please,stop it ! »_

_« You need to stay ten minutes yes in it to understand,it hasn't been a minute yet,you have to learn that consequences exist. »_

_« S-stop,please ! »_

_« Begging won't stop anything. »_

_After a very long ten minutes,I was back on my seat,I was flipping the pages of the files I had in front of me to search for clues,but this time,I found things,but at a price,I couldn't feel my hands anymore,I wasn't speaking anymore,I didn't even cry anymore,I was just empty,I knew I lost something else in the process of losing my hands,but I didn't know what._

_« Have you found anything ? »_

_I simply nodded and told him the case in its integrity,he told me that it was good and he gave me another file,I cleared it easily as I cleared every each of them,grandpa patted me in the end and told me that I did a great work,but I was still empty,empty as a never ending well._

I knew what he meant now,but I denied,grandfather always wanted what was the best for me and I knew it.

« That's right,he did what he did for me,not for any other reasons,he would never do that. »

« Why do you sound so sure of that ? »

I turned around and saw Fate at my window,he was just sitting on it,looking at me.

« Why would he ever do that for any other reasons ? It has always been for me. »

« That's what I thought with my parents at first,that they just wanted the best for us,but I watched my back so many times,just like you did with your hands,don't deny it. »

« … »

« My back is covered in scars from the so called discipline my parents gave me everytime I did something wrong,you would clearly say that it's not normal,but then why would it be so different from your hands ? »

« … »

« That's right,you don't have an explanation for that,I saw you watching me earlier,if you wouldn't have been in the same situation as me,I would have never tried to stop you from anything nor even talk to you,but you know that this isn't right in any way. »

« You didn't suffer as much as me physically. »

« Do you really want me to lift up that hood to show you my back and prove you that you're wrong ? »

« If you're capable of doing it. »

« Well don't tell me I didn't warn you. »

Fate lifted up his hood and instead,he had been victim of countless tortures in his childhood,as much as me.

« It began when I was six years old,they humiliated me,tortured me,abused me,but what do you know ? It made me who I am today,an assassin,if your grandfather would have died,at least you still had your father,but who am I kidding,you would have never followed him,you always thought he threw you away because of your mother's death,this is what he always told you,right ? »

« And it's because it's what happened,don't enter people's personal business,Fate. »

« Funny of you to say that when you're a detective,your work is all about intruding people's life,when you think about it with logic. »

« Do not compare my work with what you do. »

« I didn't do that,actually,by saying that,you're the one who just compared both of our work. »

« I hate you. »

« The feeling isn't mutual,did you at least understand everything ? You did for your grandfather,I can see it,but do you know why you've been with your grandfather all this time instead than with your father ? »

« Why would there be anything to understand,I already knew why for a long time. »

« If you think that he abandoned you,I'll stop you right here,that's not what happened,I won't tell you why though,you have to find that all by yourself. »

« What do you mean ? »

« I told you,find out yourself. »

« You're not done explaining. »

« I surely am,well,depending on the subject. »

« Tell me what you meant. »

« About what ? »

« Did my father really not abandon me ? »

« That's the truth,but you will have to find out what happened,come and see me after you've done so. »

« Tell me what happened,now ! »

« I won't do that,it's your work,not mine,detective. »

Fate jumped off the window,but when I looked beneath it,he wasn't here anymore.

« Damn it,he got away without even answering me. »

* * *

**JUNKO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« And why are you stopping me from killing someone again ? »

« Because killing isn't something you should do. »

« Spare me the heroics,lucky bastard,we both know you killed more times than me ! »

« It doesn't mean that you should do it. »

« It doesn't,but I don't care,I could just walk out of here,why don't you let me do it ?! »

« Because it would make Mukuro sad,and I won't allow that. »

« For real ? Just for my ugly sister ? »

« She's prettier than you,at least. »

« Wow,that one hurts me,you do know that,from a logical point of view,she isn't,right ? »

« Do I seem logical to you ? »

« Fair point,but still ! You can't say that in front me ! I'm gonna be tots sad ! »

« Do you actually want me to believe that ? »

« Nah,not really,but at least I tried,so,watcha doing anyway ? »

« Well,I'm busy trying to make you go away. »

« You're a meanie,Makoto-kun ! But maybe I can forgive you if you do something for me. »

« What exactly do you want me to do ? »

« Maybe if you please me with something,I can please you in return. »

« Really ? Trying to be flirty with an asexual ? »

« Wait,you're asexual ? »

« Wasn't that clear from the start ? »

« That does explain a lot of things,but damn,I didn't expect it,that's not new coming from you,though. »

« I have a question for you myself,though. »

« A question coming from you ? Well what do you want to ask me ? I knew I had some effect on you,but not to that extent,dirty boy. »

« Did you even hear what I just said before ? But anyway,how come that you're not the mastermind of this game ? You had already planned to make us kill each other,I know it,but only for our class,so how are you not the one behind all of this ? »

« Maybe I am,it's just that I wouldn't remember it,for once,though,I don't actually have an explanation and that just pisses me off ! »

« Stop being like Kokichi and answer honestly. »

« Well I did though,just in a tone I wouldn't have used before. »

« So you really don't know ? »

« Not in the slightest,I have my theories,but finding out everything now wouldn't be really fun. »

« True. »

« So,are you gonna tell everyone you're just like me one day ? »

« I'm not exactly like you. »

« Yeah,true,you want to control everything but to some extent and because you like to be in control while I actually want to control literally everything for fun,in the end,that's not so different. »

« Well,if I didn't stop you yet,it's because I don't mind sharing. »

« So kind of you,my prince ! »

« Very funny,but seriously though,if you want half of the world,you can have it and I control the other half. »

« Well,you could have the shadows and I have the bright side. »

« Depends on what you mean. »

« While I control everything and everyone is aware of it,you can act from the shadows,you control everything,but the public isn't aware of it. »

« Well,I would have done that if I hadn't grew tired of living in the shadows,Junko,you know how being bored is like,so I decided I wouldn't completely be in the shadows,I'm going to control Towa corporation and transfer it everywhere,there will be a Towa building in literally every town existent in the world. »

« But for what exactly ? »

« That would actually be when you come in,well,in my plan at least,forcing is what you do best. »

« Bringing despair is,but I guess forcing people to do things for me is a talent of mine,why would you need me in your plan anyway ? »

« That wouldn't be what I call using you,but maybe it is,in a way,you can force countries and even whole continents to bound to your will,not like you would be able to deny that,but that's why I need your help with that,control them,all of them. »

« What do I gain from all of this ? For all I know,you could just betray me and kill me right after. »

« Then tell me what you want and I will give it to you. »

« What I want ? By that,do you mean everything ? »

« If I can obtain it. »

« You're gonna have to lock the door. »

« I already told you,I'm asexual,something else. »

« No fun ! Even if you are,I'm not ! »

« I don't care,find someone else for that. »

« I love you,though. »

« Like that would make me change my mind,I won't do anything with you,tell me something else you want,no one will ever know about our conversations anyway,so don't hold on and tell me. »

« I want to be able to do killing games like this one when I want to,like a purge,there will be one in every country,though. »

« Sounds good to me,but did you really need me for that ? »

« Since you actually know how to convince people better than me,kinda,I'm gonna need the mechanic,the programmer and the inventor for that plan,I want them to actually work willingly for us,that would be kinda fun. »

« I guess I can help for those three. »

« Yay ! Big mac is helping me in my world conquest ! »

« I am,but what will be your first move ? »

« Win that stupid game,of course ! »

« Good luck,I guess,though this game isn't actually real,right ? I think you noticed too. »

« Yup,no one changed physically at all,but we still lost two years of our memories,you would have been the only one to notice if I wasn't here,so there are two options,some people aren't who we know,or we're in a virtual world of some kind,so I guess I'll just kill someone,that's how you win,right ? »

« That's what you plan to do,then ? Get out of the simulation with the free kill perk ? »

« Obviously,and while I'm out,I'll conquer all of those countries,like this,I can win the overall ! I do have to ask Monokuma something before I get out,though. »

« I see,and who will you kill ? »

« One of the three I asked you to take care of,you'll see why,I have an actual great plan. »

« I don't doubt it,let me guess,you won't tell me ? »

« Nope ! »

« I'll just have to wait,then. »

« You bet ! Well excuse me then,I'll go and kill one of them,buh-bye ! »

« Bye,I guess. »

I ran out of Makoto's room and ran to my own,I was so happy I could just have destroyed the entire hotel,my plan would work with the handsome lucky boy by my side,though I don't actually care about having sex with him,I just want to have the world like we want it,I took a baseball bat,my favorite weapon and I went straight for the hotel,I decided I would kill Chihiro because he was supposed to be one of my classmates,not any of the three others,so I decided that he would be the one to die,when I arrived at the hotel,I literally knocked on every door until I found his room,when I actually found him,he seemed embarrassed of something.

« Ooh,hello Junko,d-did you need something ? »

« Yup ! And I'm finding it in here right now,I'm sure of it ! »

I entered while being followed by the cross dresser and found some magazines of me on his bed,he covered his face while I looked at them,some were…sticky,what a naughty boy.

« Oh I see,you were fapping to photos of me,huh ? »

« T-that's not what happened,I-I can explain ! »

« Nope,you definitely won't have the time to,even with that boner ! »

I closed the door and took Chihiro by the hair,just to throw him against the bed,he looked at me in horror while he saw my bat.

« P-please,I s-swear I w-wasn't the one who had done that ! »

« Well I don't actually care about that,I know a lot of people masturbates to my photos,I'm beautiful after all,but I just came here to kill you,cross dresser ! »

« W-w-what ?! »

« Ya heard me,ye gonna die,mate ! »

« N-n-no,d-don't do t-that,p-p-please,I-I can d-do a-anything y-you want in return ! »

« I don't care about anything you're going to say ! »

I hitted him straight on the ribs with the bat,making him cough blood and fall on the floor.

« H-h-help me ! S-somebody ! »

« Even if they hear you scream ! »

I home runned him on the back this time and he screamed out in agony.

« H-help,please ! I-I don't want to die ! It hurts ! »

« No one will come to save your pathetic ass ! »

I hitted him on the back of his head this time,the more times he received a hit,his voice began to faint,even after he was dead,I continued to beat him up because I found that funny,it might have lasted for a long ten minutes,even if he died after the first minute.

« Well that sure was fun,now where will I put the body ? Everyone has to see it ! »

I just thought that maybe if I putted him on the statue of the middle island,maybe I would be able to have a good laugh,I called Monokuma and told him to get his butt here.

« Well whadja need me for ? »

« Call everyone here,me ! »

« Well okay,me,but how did you know I was you ? »

« Quite obvious when you think about it,only me would think of a plan like this ! »

« Well I do believe you,so I'll call everyone here,then,but surely you wanted something else since you're me,me. »

« Me,I wanted to make you a deal,me,if you let me out with ahoge boy,I can promise you I'll get you out of that computer and give you a body ! »

« Well when I'll win the game,but I can trust myself,and you trust yourself,since you're me. »

« Exactly,me,so,do you accept ? »

« Of course I do,I will even give you your memories back and not put myself on you two like I planned to ! »

« You're so smart,me ! »

« Thank you,me ! »

My other me called everyone else here after I putted the corpse on the statue and they all arrived just to witness nerdy's body.

« What the fuck ! Did you do this ?! »

« Yup,but everyone has to know I was getting out,right ? »

« You're not serious ! »

« I am ! And I even made a deal with Monokuma over here ! »

« I'm going to murder you ! »

« Well ya technically can't or I would just beat you up,but hey,at least I'm taking someone with me ! »

Everyone had eyes on me,it was clear that some hoped to be chosen,but that wouldn't happen,Makoto glanced at me and I just shot him a wink,he quickly understood what I was doing.

« So,can I get out with my buddy old pal now ? »

« Well sure,I guess. »

A lot of them wanted to know who was getting out of here with me but I was just playing with them,I already made my choice,but I knew who it would hurt to haven't been chose by her sister.

« Well,come on ahoge boy,we getting out ! »

And then everyone turned to him,no one knew I chose him after all but from other people,I just got glared at,but deadly glared at,Peko and Maki were the first one to have done that.

« Why him exactly ? »

« Because I fucking love him,bitches ! Monokuma has been so kind and wanted me to get out of here with him,isn't that so romantic ?! »

« For fuck's sake. »

« I don't know what to say,actually. »

« Are we getting out yet or what ?! »

« B-but Junko… »

« What is it,ugly sister of mine ? »

« W-why didn't you choose me ? »

« Because I know you're gonna get out of here alive,you're the Ultimate Soldier,what could even happen to you ? »

« … »

« And besides,I know you won't let anyone try to kill you,so that's okay,join us when you're out of here ! »

« O-okay ! I'm going to survive for you ! »

« Wow there,don't think I'll actually let you go out with him. »

« What is it,Makiroll ? Afraid of something ? »

« You're gonna die. »

« Not happening,Monokuma,get us out of here ! »

« Okay then ! Smoke screen ! »

Monokuma threw some smoke everywhere,and when that was done,I just saw a green light,there was a green door of some sort in front of me,when I understood that I could move,I kicked the thing open and got out with a jump,I looked at myself and I knew I was different physically from what I remembered,I had a bigger chest,I was taller,my hair were the same,though,I probably took care of them while I still had my memories.

« Well that surely was something,so we're in a building and there are some kind of cabins,just like mine,I just have to find Makoto and then we're out ! »

I searched every pads and I found him,his eyes were opened,he rolled,putted himself on a push-up position and jumped,he did open the pad and got out of it by simply getting up,greeting me.

« Good morning,I guess,so that's what your plan was ? »

« Well of course,if there's no one to stop us out there,then maybe there will be more chances for us to make everything like we want by the time everyone comes out,right ? »

« That's not a bad plan,maybe we should find a way of getting our memories first,I don't care about what you might have done in the outside world,if I get my memories back,we win. »

« If you say so. »

« Hey ya two lovebirds ! Come here ! »

« Was it your voice ? »

We went to the giant computer and saw my face on a screen.

« Yup,I apparently was the mastermind all along ! »

« I'm not really surprised,so,why did you kill Chihiro ? »

« Well,to get him out ! »

« Oh,why am I so smart,even since the past ? I'm so amazed by myself. »

« I know,right ? I love what you did with the game in itself ! »

« Well thank you,thank you ! So,here are your memories ! »

Some kind of drawer opened and there was a flashlight in it.

« What the hell is that ? »

« If you flash it on someone's eyes,he will gain his memory back,no matter how he lost it ! »

« Well that's amazing,I guess,I expected nothing more than from myself ! »

I flashed Makoto in the eyes and I gave him the flashlight,he flashed me in the eyes and gave me the light back,I remembered everything and laughed.

« So that's all we both did ? Then we're gonna do better ! Let's go,bitches ! Chihiro is getting out and we're totally gaining the world ! »

« Maybe you shouldn't have destroyed it first,then. »

« Well,it's not like you're completely innocent in this story,though,smart of you to make everyone think you were brainwashed back at school before it all began ! »

« That's not really that smart when people trust you. »

« True,true,hey me,get that poor Chihiro out of there and alive,please ! »

« What about Kamukura,Ryoma and Fuyuhiko ? »

« Oh,them ? They are just going to be a bother I went get them out,but Kamukura isn't here anymore,Hajime is,he completely took control back,so I don't care,though I'm interested in knowing how you made him be in a loop ! »

« I clearly am too. »

« Well I just simulated way too much games with your AIs before I started the actual one and putted them on his memory,making him think he did this game thousands of times. »

« That works well,yes. »

A pad opened and Chihiro was getting out,shaking,wondering where he was,when he saw me,his eyes widened,he clearly was scared of me now,so I took the flashlight and pointed it at him,he shaked his head and was even more scared than before.

« M-Makoto,g-get away from her ! S-she's going to k-kill you ! »

« She won't. »

« I definitely won't ! Though we need you,little man ! »

« H-huh ? »

« We're gonna rebuild the world as we want it to be ! And you're gonna help us to create more efficient Monokumas ! »

« W-w-what ? »

« Yup ! Not like you have a choice anyway ! »

« Chihiro,we need you to be able to rebuild the world,will you help us ? »

« M-Makoto ? »

« Think about it,you can be like you always wanted,strong,you can be useful,a man,by doing this,you would show everyone that you're a great person,what do you say ? »

« D-do you really want t-to rebuild the w-world ? »

« Of course,as much as I want to help you,listen to your fate and join us,I can promise you that you're going to get everything you want. »

« E-everything I want ? »

« Then tell me,what's your biggest desire ? Don't feel shy,you can tell me without having to be embarrassed. »

« I-I just want to be recognized as a man… »

« I told you you didn't have to be shy,everyone knows about that,tell me and I can assure you I'll make it reality. »

« I-I want… »

« Yes ? »

« I-I want to be with dad and m-mom ! »

« Is that all,then ? »

« Y-yes ! »

« Then I'll just have to take you back to the base and you will be with them,I can assure you that,okay ? »

« F-for real ? »

« Of course,come with us and you'll be happy,Chihiro. »

In my head,I was laughing,Makoto really knew how to do everything,he had a lot of talents he didn't show,but he didn't even do the Hope Cultivation Project,he had more than me before I went on it,he was a genius,that wasn't a surprise,but what was scariest is that if he went on the machine,no one would be able to do anything against him,I didn't even know if winning against his actual luck was possible,even for me.

« Well,are we going or not ? »

« Junko,you know where your mission actually is,right ? »

« Let me guess,I've gotta start to rebuild everything before the Monokumas begin to do so ? »

« Exactly,and you're going to start with Japan. »

« I guess I can do that,but what are you paying me with ? »

« So you do want something else. »

« Maybeeee. »

« Then tell me. »

« Well you already know,but I have to find something else because you don't even want to even if I control everything. »

« Nope. »

« You really don't know how to repay people. »

« I could make everyone worship you like I could make them forget you. »

« I know you can,but I want something else than that,make them fear me is what I will do myself,but I want you to rebuild Hope's Peak and destroy the Hope Cultivation Project. »

« What's with the sudden will for Hope's Peak ? »

« Well,you already know that,don't you ? »

« There are two possibilities actually,one,you want to find talented people and make them kill each other somewhere else,two,you just want to make people kill each other in it again. »

« Maybe the second one at first and then the first one. »

« I see,we want to go now if we want everything to be done before the others get out. »

« Am I getting out the other two when they die or are you planning on doing it ? »

« I will do it,focus on your mission and everything will go like we wanted. »

Suddenly,the noise of broken glass could be heard,someonep jumped out of a pad,it was Hajime,or was it Izuru ? No one could know.

« You're both dead if you think you can get away with your plans,I should have known you were working with her,I was stupid to think I could trust you back then,you saved Chiaki to lure me into your plans,you made everyone think you were a good guy,but I will stop your plans right here,right now. »

« How did you even wake up ? »

« I've always been awake in this pad,I knew I could be because I have every talents,I'm even stronger because of the memories you putted in my mind,you will both die. »

« Not if I can help it,Hajizu ! »

« You decided to call him like that ? »

« Well yeah,or Izume,which do you prefer ? »

« Let's go with Izume,it sounds more serious than Hajizu. »

« You're mocking me,you're mocking us ! »

« W-what even is t-this insanity ? »

« Chihiro,could you wait outside ? »

« H-hum,okay M-Makoto. »

Chihiro went outside of the building,Izume wanted both me and Makoto dead,but he wouldn't win,we were gonna win,and no one would say the opposite,he dashed at me first as we punched each other in the face and continued like that for at least five minutes,afterwards,I threw him toward Makoto,who punched Izume in the stomach with surprisingly a lot more force than I expected him to have.

« Is that all you got,Izume ? »

« You will never win against me. »

He ran toward Makoto this time and threw him on a wall,but he didn't seem to care,he took the wall as a springboard and jumped toward Izume,he got punched in the face by our dear assassin,who seemed to be way too strong against someone who had every talents,but he did get punched as well,Makoto was supposed to be way less stronger than my sister but he was at an egal force with the Ultimate Hope when Mukuro got knocked out by a single hit by Izuru,was it possible that he had been on the Hope Cultivation Project already ?

« How are you even keeping up with him ? »

« I'm not,he's the one keeping up. »

I realized that he was right,Izume looked like he was in pain,was it possible that he had a pain as intense has when he got shot yesterday in the game ?

« I've had enough ! Go die,you pathetic monster ! »

Izume took Makoto by the head and threw him on the wall,there was way too much dust to see anything,he dashed at me and we exchanged hits,but he managed to be a bitch and low kick me while I couldn't move,I was on the floor and he was clearly gonna kill me when suddenly,a feet got in his face,it took him and made his head slam on the floor,Makoto was the one to have done that,he clearly was bleeding from the hit he received earlier,but his eyes clearly showed his bloodlust,he only wanted to kill Izume,in a way,he managed to throw a sharp piece of the wall in his shoulder while he was still in the air,Izume fell and got up just to be greeted by Makoto's knee,his nose was bleeding so he stepped back and asked Makoto a question while I simply was enjoying everything that was happening right now.

« How did you even became stronger than Junko ? »

« You should already know,luck and fate,that always have been what I've been given,I don't give a damn about how many talents you have,you don't have a reason to live anymore and since a long time ago,so if you die now,it's because fate decided to kill you today. »

« Which fate ? »

« Both. »

« Like I will let you kill me now ! »

Makoto kicked Izume in the stomach and sent him flying on the ceiling of the very high building,luckily,it didn't damage the giant computer of the virtual world,but it sure did manage to hurt Izume a lot,he was now falling off the ceiling,but instead of simply crashing on the floor like we expected him to,he grabbed Makoto by the shoulders when he was falling and he smashed him on the ground with all his strength,apparently knocking out the lucky boy,he then turned at me in a deadly way,I got ready to fight and we hitted each other as hard as we could,we were bleeding a lot and we were in pain,but we didn't care,we just wanted to kill.

« Why won't you die already ?! »

« I will never die ! »

At some point,we were very tired,he had an advantage,though,he managed to make me fall,he got on his knees in front of me,he putted his fists together as he was going to hit me.

**BANG !**

A loud bang had been heard,Izume looked at what was the source of the noise and so did I just to see Makoto with a gun,he didn't care about what happened,but when I looked at Izume,I instantly knew what had happened,Izume got shot in the ribs,but what was the most important to note is that the bullet completely went through him,it had pierced through his skin and flesh,he collapsed on the floor when he noticed that and touched his ribs like he didn't know how it happened.

« W-why in the world were you awake ? »

He started coughing blood and laughed,but it was clear that he didn't want to die now.

« S-so you won,huh ? »

« I've told you multiple times,you didn't have a reason to live anymore,that's why you would have died instead of both of us anyway. »

« I-I still have a reason to live,and it's Chiaki. »

« The same one you left on the floor while she was dying and that you could have saved ? »

« I-I wouldn't have been able to. »

« Then how did I do ? »

« … »

« I might be lucky,but my skills in surgery or just simply healing are clearly lacking,when you could have clearly saved her if you wanted to,and you know it,you always said that the world was boring,but in the end,what did you even do to make it less like this ? You never tried,and you never will. »

« I-I won't allow you to kill me now,I-I still have to live ! »

« You don't have to live,you want to live,think about it,you became useless,nothing makes you be alive,but most importantly,you don't deserve to live anymore. »

« S-stop with that bullshit,if I don't deserve to live,then you both don't as well. »

« Maybe we don't,but it's not our time yet,just face it,your time has came to an end. »

« And that's what fate decided ? »

« Unfortunately not me,but the other fate,I told you,your death will be today,and even then,you won't be able to stop me from shooting you in the head,if you would have just waited for everyone to wake up,then maybe Chiaki wouldn't have to wake up without you. »

« H-how dare you talk about her like that ?! You know nothing about her ! »

« I do,and maybe more than you,and you know why ? Because I never abandoned her to her death,if you really were her friend… »

Makoto pointed his gun at Izume's head.

« Then maybe you wouldn't have decided to become the Ultimate Hope. »

**BANG BANG BANG !**

Makoto shot Izume in the head three times in a row and took a tissue in his pocket to wipe out the blood he had on his head.

« That was tiring,are we going now ? »

« Now wait a minute,you have a lot to tell me ! »

« Like ? »

« How the hell are you so strong ? »

« I never needed a stupid machine for that,I just wanted to be that strong,so I became that strong. »

« Just like that ? »

« Yeah. »

« Let me guess,fate ? »

« Most likely will. »

« Well if you say so,this world has always been crazy anyway,I'll just throw his body somewhere and do my mission. »

« You could just throw him far away from here with your strength. »

« True,true,well,let's go outside,then. »

I took the Ultimate Hope's body on my shoulder and I got outside with my beloved,even if I wasn't his,I didn't care,but when we got outside,Chihiro got scared when he saw the body,Makoto asked him to close his eyes,I began to take Izume's body by the legs,I began to spin,more and more every seconds,and then,I threw him into a random direction,his body flew away and crashed into a building on the fifth island and half of the building collapsed.

« Nice throw,Chihiro,you can open your eyes now. »

« H-hum,a-are we g-going ? »

« We are,you know what to do now,Junko. »

I took out my phone and sent a text to some kind of army of mine and told them to be ready.

« I perfectly know ! »

« Then this is where we are parting ways,Chihiro,we're going,farewell,and don't come back after at least half of the world is under your control. »

« Understood,and don't forget to watch the killing game while you're doing your things ! »

« I won't,I still need to see what everyone will do. »

Makoto went toward the airport while giving a phone call while I told some of my guys to come and search me in a boat on Jabberwock island.

« Conquer of the world,here I come ! »

* * *

**MAKI'S POINT OF VIEW**

« So now we need to get out of here without him because Junko decided to take him with her for some reason,when I see her next time,I'll be sure to make her see my knife from up close. »

« I will make her taste my sword without a doubt. »

« And with what she did to poor Chihiro,too… »

« You should all calm down,she was crazy,that's for sure,and yes,she killed someone,but if we all begin to think about it,we're never gonna stop,so let's all go to our cottages and think for a while. »

« Well I'm just gonna ruin the mood,but,who will sleep in the old building,then ? »

« No one,duh ! Why would I change some people from their rooms ?! »

« But that's kind of a waste,don't you think so ? »

« I don't actually care,meh,let's say that the first one that arrives there will have the right to sleep in the old building and choose someone he wants to live with. »

As soon as Monokuma said that,Leon started running toward the bridge,letting no time for anyone to be at the same pace as him,we all started to follow the rhythm except for some others who didn't want to be childish and ran,I was ahead of everyone except for Peko,Ibuki,Mukuro and Asahina,we were all running and I saw Leon ahead of me,I'm pretty sure it was already too late,but I still didn't want to give up,we wEre sure we would have a chance to win when we heard some very loud footsteps,Gonta,Sakura and Nekomaru dashed ahead of us,Gonta had Himiko on his back while Sakura and Nekomaru simply wanted to test Gonta's physical abilities,we all fell because of the wind they made because of their speed.

« That was some impressive running ! »

« That wasn't just impressive at this rate ! »

We all went toward the hotel and saw Himiko looking happy on Gonta's shoulders while Sakura and Nekomaru simply were talking on the side.

« Good job,Gonta ! I knew you could do it ! »

« Thank,friend Himiko ! You very nice ! »

« You're the one who is nice,I wouldn't have won if it wasn't for you ! »

« Well you didn't won,though,Nichichichi ! »

« Nyeh ? »

« That's right,I won ! »

The voice came from the roof of the old building,Kokichi was laying on it and laughed in a mocking manner.

« Stop lying,you liar ! »

« Very insulting,I'm so sad ! »

« You didn't win,stop telling lies ! »

« I did win,though,right Monokuma ? »

« Nope,you didn't ! »

« Hey,for once,I'm not lying,stop messing with me,you're a meanie ! »

« You didn't win,that's final ! »

« See,I won ! Not you ! »

« You didn't win either,though. »

« Eeeeeeeh ? But who won,then ? »

« The baseball freak ! He has been blown away into the house by those three while they were running,that's technically a win since he went in first ! It did break a window though,and that's irritating. »

« Oh no ! Gonta sorry ! Gonta coming to help friend Leon ! »

Gonta entered after putting Himiko on the floor,he got out with Leon on his shoulder,he didn't seemed injured,just a little worn out.

« Are you okay,Leon ? »

« Yeeeeaaaaah,ooof course I aaaaam… »

« He clearly is just zoning out,nothing to worry about. »

« Well,who do you want to live with,Leon ? »

« Whaaaaat ? I dunno… »

« You should ask him later,it's clear that he can't actually respond right now. »

« Maybeeeeee I'll live with Ibuki to learn more about musiiiiiiiiic. »

« Well he said it ! »

« Huh ?! Wait a minute,Ibuki didn't agree to this ! »

« Come oooooooon,I just want to be the ultimate musiciaaaaaaan. »

« Nope,nope nope nope,Ibuki isn't living with someone who wants to take her talent,not happening ! »

« Well he did say your name,though,so you don't really have a choice. »

« Or maybe Sayakaaaaaaa,she could teach me some things tooooo… »

« That's not happening,sorry Leon. »

« Or Kaedeeeeee,I could convince her to join my group to create a new kind of musiiiiiiiiiiic. »

« I don't think I'm ready for that and well,living with a boy is too weird for me. »

« I'm just getting the fuck out of here,you're all too insensitive for me. »

Mondo just went away,clearly angry for some reasons that would be obvious to some of us.

« Why was he so pissed off ?! We didn't do shit ! »

« Let him go,he has his own reasons to be angry. »

« Fine. »

« …I think I'll go as well. »

« Is there something wrong,Mahiru ? »

« No,not at all,it's just that…I'm not feeling well. »

« I'll come with you,I have to make sure you get to your room safely ! »

« I-It's okay Hiyoko,really,I can go to my room alone,you can stay and have fun with the others. »

For some reason,I saw Kazuichi's face turn from white to blue,he didn't seem okay and looked like he was going to throw up.

« Kazuichi,is everything alright ? »

« N-no,I-I think I'm s-sick or s-something,I-I'm not w-well at all. »

As I watched Mahiru,her face turned blue as well,the two of them were sick,but when I looked around,the two of them weren't the only ones to be sick,Sakura didn't show it,but she was clearly not well,Kokichi was playing the smartass but he was sick as well,Celes was affected as much as them,Leon was as well,I understood why he was acting like that,not because he practically got knocked out,but because he fell ill,Kirumi was doing the same as Sakura,she was sick but she didn't want to show it,Miu acted like she was drunk because she was infected by the weird illness,but things got really tense when Kiyotaka blacked out,the panic began to be enormous,some others were sick as well,there was Yasuhiro,Asahina,the fat Byakuya,Chiaki,Sonia,Gundham,Tenko,Rantaro,Kaede and Korekiyo,all of them were clearly sick and had to be treated quickly.

« Why is everyone sick like that ?! »

« We have to put everyone in the old building to be able to treat them,quickly ! »

« Gonta will help put friends in building ! »

Gonta took two of the infected under each arms and went in the building,he took each of them and had to lift Sakura alone since she was bigger than everyone else,we all entered the building to take care of everyonefor some reason,Mikan seemed determined and gave orders to all of us,she told us to go search for medicines if we could find some anywhere and for the rest of us,we had to stay here to watch out for everyone's state,naturally,I was looking out for Celes,but just when I was going to speak to her and that everyone was here,Monokuma came in.

« Upupupu ! How do you like my new motive ? Neat,ain't it ? »

« I knew it was your fault. »

« Well I planned to use it way much later,but I spilled some of the disease's formula into the air,I call it the despair disease ! »

« Heal them,now ! »

« Only if you kill someone,of course ! »

« You're insane,what does this illness does anyway ? »

« Well first of all,it's contagious,so be careful ! But secondly,the effects are completely random,and looks like Leon and Miu got the drunk disease ! »

« You mean to tell me that this thing can do anything to someone's mind ?! »

« Exactly,Sakura looks like she has the mute disease,just like Korekiyo ! »

« What the hell is even happening right now ?! »

« Mahiru might have the depressed disease. »

« I-I tell you,Hiyoko,just leave me here,I'll go to my room alone and I won't bother anybody… »

« I won't let you alone like that ! You need help ! »

« Kokichi has the cocky disease,even though he actually was cocky before. »

« I'm faster than all of you reunited,weaklings ! No one is as fast as me ! Muahahahahahaha ! »

« Kazuichi has the vomit disease,he will throw up a lot,I think,at least. »

« Bluargh ! »

He threw up on the floor and just threw up again,I threw him the nearest trash can and he did a thumbs up as he still threw up.

« The overconfident disease goes to Sonia and Kaede ! »

« My talent is the best,maybe if I play some piano to Shuichi,he will take me as his girlfriend ! »

« O-oh my god I think I have to go ! »

« Run man,run ! »

« My oh my,I realized that if I want to be seen as a normal girl,I could order people to think of me that way ! »

« Asahina has the…well,I shouldn't talk about it. »

« We want to know that ! »

« She has the creepy disease. »

« What does that mean ? »

« She's not in her bed anymore. »

« She's not in her bed anymore ?! »

« Holy shit,behind us ! »

We all turned around and we saw her staring at us from a corner of the room with her eyes wide opened.

« C-can someone just stay with her ? »

« I'll do it,she won't move if I'm watching her. »

Asahina wasn't talking,she could,but she didn't,Mukuro approached her and got on her knees,just for the swimmer girl to approach her head from hers.

« Listen Asahina,you're sick but you're not creeping me out,I saw worse than you,now if you don't go to your bed,I will be twice as scary as you could ever be,understood ? »

Asahina made a squeel noise and went to her bed without any conplaints because she now was scared of Mukuro.

« Good. »

« Oooookay,that was creepy,so,I think that Kirumi has the tyranic disease. »

« Huh ? Why are you saying that ? »

« Well just look. »

« This island belongs to me ! There will be no one in my way,everything belongs to me ! Obey me and you will be spared,peasants ! »

« Oh well,she's crazy alright,Byakuya the fat has the slave disease and is clearly being used by Kirumi. »

Kirumi jumped on the fat Byakuya and told him to run as a horse,they actually went off but we needed to heal them,Peko ran after them to actually try to get them back.

« Tenko has an interesting disease,she has the reverse personality disease,she hated male and now she hates women instead ! »

« Don't you dare approach me,thot ! »

« B-but I need to c-check your f-fever ! »

« Get back,female ! Only a male has the right to approach me ! »

« It's getting out of hand. »

« It clearly is. »

« Hey you bitch ! »

Miu approached Tenko like she was drunk,that was her disease after all.

« Mikan is a-hic ! Great-hic ! Women,so you'd better-hic ! Let her touch your forehead ! »

« No female can tell me what to do ! Don't you dare approach me ! »

« You two should stop before I make you stop. »

« Eeeeeeeh ?! And who do you think you are,shrimp ? »

« The Ultimate Soldier. »

« I'm not afraid of some girl with a knife,you're not scary even scary ! »

« You're drunk,you should stop now. »

« I don't ca-bleuurgh ! »

Miu threw up on Mukuro's clothes and she still talked like nothung happened.

« I don't care about what you say to me ! I'm fabulous compared to you ! »

« …I'll make you take a really hot bath,and you don't have a choice,you're coming with me. »

« Ya really think that I'd come with you,bread cutting board ?! »

« If you don't wake up tomorrow,that won't be my fault. »

Mukuro made Miu fall and she began to trail her off to the bathroom next to Junko's old bedroom while Miu was calling for help.

« I'm not going in there,but anyway,Kiyotaka has the coma disease ! »

« He's in a coma ?! »

« Yup ! He won't wake up unless you- »

« Shut up and tell us the other diseases ! »

« I think Celes has the same disease as Kiyotaka. »

« Don't worry Celes,I'll make sure you wake up safe and sound. »

« Chiaki has the Monokuma disease. »

« The Monokuma disease ? »

« Upupupupu ! »

Chiaki got up from her bed and went to Monokuma's side while laughing like him,they began to do a shitty dance and they were in sync while they were still explaining the other diseases.

« Yasuhiro and Rantaro have the clumsy disease ! »

« Don't tell me that it's actually what I'm thinking about. »

« Well they are clumsy as hell,but for now it's okay,they're sleeping,so no need to panic,it's actually scary for me as well ! »

« Could you two stop dancing ?! »

« Nope ! Dancing is magic ! »

Their two voices echoed and they kept dancing.

« Well,the last disease for now is the final boss disease ! »

« Final boss disease ? Why am I not liking this term ? »

« Gundham has it and I won't be here when he destroys everything,bye ! »

Monokuma jumped on Chiaki's shoulders and they ran off the building.

« What did he mean by that ? »

« Mario ! »

« Huh ? »

Gundham got up from his bed while his four hamsters had big sticks with fire on them,they pointed it at Mondo and Gundham called him Mario.

« This time,we will fight to death ! And you won't be the one that will win ! Minions,attack ! »

« Mondo,you should run like Shuichi did. »

« No kidding ! »

Mondo told Gundham to come at him as he ran off the building,being followed by the Ultimate Breeder and his four hamsters,we just didn't know what to do when some people acted like a videogame character of some sort.

« This is getting weirder by the second,who are we letting here to watch out for them ? »

« Well,Keebo,because he can't catch the illness,and for what's worth,he can learn Mikan's work within his data,so he should stay here. »

« I will,if I can be helpful in any way,then I will try my best. »

« Well,Mikan will stay,but three more people should stay too to make sure she doesn't get the disease. »

« Someone strong that will be able to keep other people in place,Gonta wouldn't do,he can't harm people,Nekomaru,are you up for the job ? »

« Usually,I would have loved to,but I already have an illness that makes me unable to get another one for my own health,I'm really sorry. »

« It's okay,don't worry about it. »

« I'll do it since I'm the only one strong enough to do that ! »

« Then Akane will stay. »

« Mondo should stay,he looks capable of managing other people around. »

« We can tell him later,but then,we'd need someone who knows how to cook that isn't Teruteru,we do need someone to feed the others as well. »

« I think that…I could cook… »

Mondo was here with Gundham on his shoulder,he was clearly out of of breath and needed to sit down for a while.

« So you managed to get him back. »

« He was a tough one to crack,even more with his hamsters,but this madman actually knew how to breath fire with those fucking sticks ! »

« That's fucking badass ! »

« It was,but not up close,I'll tell ya ! »

« Is everyone here ? I brought Kirumi and the fat Byakuya with me. »

Peko was back with Byakuya and Kirumi,he had the maid in his arms,who was knocked out,he putted her on her bed before going in his own.

« Everyone is here,right ? »

« Yup,Shuichi is still hidden in the toilets and Mukuro is washing Miu,as well as herself,probably. »

« Why is she washing Miu anyway ? »

« She might have threw up on Mukuro. »

« I shouldn't have asked. »

« Now you're going to bed and if you move from the building,you know what will happen. »

« Y-yes madam ! »

Mukuro got out of the bathroom in Junko's outfit since she didn't have any clean clothes with her and she sent Miu to her bed.

« I didn't know that it would fit you so much,Mukuro. »

« I'm at the same size as Junko,so her clothes fits me as well. »

« Well it looks good on you. »

« T-thank you Maki. »

« No problem. »

« We still need at least one more person to take care of everyone. »

« I choose Mukuro ! Since she can calm people down just by glaring at them,it should be easier to control the sick people. »

« It's settled then,Keebo,Mikan,Akane,Mondo and Mukuro will stay here,but where are we going to stay ? »

« In the hotel,someone will need to bring us supplies from the market,who wants to do it ? »

« I can do this task without a problem ! If I can't help with the ills,then I will at least help you by bringing you food ! »

« I'll help as well ! I feel like only one person wouldn't be as useful as two ! »

« Then Nekomaru and Kaito it is,then. »

« I-if we decided,t-then why are you all s-still here ?! W-we have work to d-do ! Nekomaru,Kaito,g-go find some medical m-masks in the market and bring them to us p-please ! »

« Will do ! »

The two of them got out in a rush as we all did except for the five people who were gonna take care of the others,I'd help in a year I could,but for now,I couldn't do anything,I just needed to wait for something to happen,I didn't k ow if anything would actually happen so I went to my room and layed down on my bed,I sighed heavily,I didn't actually have friends with me,Celes was in a coma,Mukuro had to watch out for the sick ones and Makoto was just gone,he vanished from the island without anyone knowing how and why,just because Junko Enoshima had decided she wanted to take him with her,she did,and just like that,I'm alone,great,that was just great,I just stood there,alone,but that didn't matter,I had to stay strong for now,for the people I loved,and that would never change,those people will always love me and I will always love them.

« Don't worry Makoto,we're coming. »

**Author's note: A lot of things to ask,that's what you have,I know,but be patient,you'll learn more in the next chapter,I loved writing this one,though,there won't be Makoto and Junko 's point of view for obvious reasons,enjoy reading this chapter,buh-bye !**


	32. Chapter 29-Friendly Fire

I do not own danganronpa,it's spike chunsoft's property,not mine.

« Talk ! »

'_thoughts !'_

_« Flashback ! »_

Narration !

* * *

**MAKI'S POINT OF VIEW**

« Two days has passed,but nothing happened so far,no one has gotten sick,no one died,it's pretty much a quarantine,nothing too big,it's too calm for my own taste,something is wrong. »

I got out to get some fresh air and no one was out,I went as far from the old building as possible to avoid getting sick,like everyone did except Nagito,for some reason.

« I'm gonna go get some food,the restaurant might be good,but I want something sweet. »

I went to the market and took some sort of candies,I decided to go est them while walking around the first island,I might have walked for some hours,I encountered Kaito and slightly talked to him while I still ate my candies,I went on and came across Peko,who was doing the same as me,we didn't feel the need to talk so we ignored each other and moved on,I returned to the market and took some more candies,they were actually really good,after three hours in total,I walked back to the hotel,I came across Ibuki and just waited in my room after that,I didn't know for what,but I waited,and then,suddenly,it happened.

**DING DONG BING BONG !**

« A body has been discovered,after a certain amount of time,which you may use however you like,the class trial will begin ! »

The monitor shutted out and I went outside to see if this was true,there wasn't a single body out here.

« Was this a lie ? »

« Where's the body at ?! »

« Ugh,I feel like I've been drunk but not for real… »

I saw that Miu wasn't sick anymore,she was out of the building,some people were out there when they were supposed to be ill,if they weren't anymore,then it meant that someone really died.

« No,someone is dead or else they wouldn't be healed. »

I entered the building but I didn't see anyone dead,Celes was,for some reason,the only one not woke up,Mukuro was on her side with Mikan,she was slightly slapping her face to wake her up but she didn't,Mukuro lowered her head toward Celes's belly and gripped her outfit hardly,I could hear her crying.

« Why is Celes not waking up ? »

« A-ah ! M-Maki,why d-did you enter all of a s-sudden ?! »

« Mikan,let me see Celes and Mukuro. »

« B-but- »

« I want to wake my friend up. »

« B-b-but s-she- »

« No buts,let me pass,I can wake her up. »

« She's dead,Maki. »

I froze,what did Mukuro just say ?

« What did you just- »

« I SAID SHE'S DEAD,MAKI ! CELES IS DEAD ! »

« N-no,no,nonononono,no NO NO ! »

I quickly went toward Celes to check her pulse and I tried to wake her up with all my night,but I knew it was too late,I couldn't do anything about it,she died,but I just didn't want to believe it,she was dead and that was all I could do about it,nothing,absolutely nothing.

« Wake up,please wake the fuck up ! »

« You're only making things worse,stop. »

« But why her ?! Why her off all people ?! Just give her back ! »

I was crying,of course I was crying,my best friend died,one of my best friends just died and I wasn't even here for her.

« I swear to whoever did this,we're both dying. »

« Just stop,stop ! Shut up ! »

« M-Mukuro ? »

« Do you actually think I'll let you leave me alone ?! She's dead and now you're saying you'll die with her killer ?! I won't stay alone again ! »

« Mukuro,calm down,control your temper. »

« No ! I'm sick of this ! First Junko and Makoto,now Celes,do you really think that I'll let you leave me all alone ?! »

« … »

« No one even cares about what I think or what I want ! This damn killing game took everything I had,if you dare to go,I can promise you that we will see each other in the afterlife. »

« … »

« Now go investigate,I don't want to see you right now,go far away from this very building. »

« … »

I walked away,not saying a thing,I've been an idiot,but I know I won't be alive by the time we found the culprit.

« Upupu,here everyone,the Monokuma file for this case ! »

« Give it to me. »

I snatched one form the bear's hand.

« Hey ! At least ask nicely ! »

« Shut up. »

I opened the file right away and saw that her time of death was in the night at eleven p.m from poisoning,and the only one who made food for the sick people was the biker,I instantly got mad and rushed toward him,I grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the hotel's wall,surprising a lot of people.

« It was you wasn't it ?! You were the only one who could have poisoned her food,you asshole ! »

« H-hey,chill,chill,I didn't do shit to anyone ! »

« You're the one who made food for them,you're the one that killed my friend ! »

I slammed him against the wall again but Sakura quickly came to stop me.

« Stop this nonsense,we need to investigate,quick assumptions will not avenge Celes,if you really want revenge,then you will help everyone finding who the murderer is. »

« Do you actually think that it's an assumption ?! Only him could have done it ! »

« And why is that ? »

« Because he prepared the food,alone ! »

« She was in a coma ! Do you really think that she could have ate anything in her state ?! »

« …I'm so fucking stupid,I just have to go take some fresh air that isn't here,just far from anyone. »

I walked toward nowhere,I wandered around the first island when I started to cough,suddenly,my throat hurted me,not just a little,a lot,I was in pain,but that's when I realized I even had a hard time speaking,I was getting weaker,my legs were starting to loosen up,so I know I had to get back to the old building,I didn't have a long time to live,I probably was going to die like shit and be the next victim,but that's why I decided to go see Mukuro one last time,I could see the hotel,I was going for it,I practically couldn't speak and I was coughing blood,I had to tell Mukuro that I loved her,she was my best friend and I didn't want to leave her like this,when I fucking screwed up,I was in front of the pool,slowly walking,I could hear some screams and people trying to help me,but I just shoved them off the way,I entered the old building,I saw Mukuro,but my vision began to get blurry,I walked toward her slowly,she didn't look at me,but that was okay.

« I told you I didn't want to see you. »

« M-Mukuro,I l-love you. »

I fell forward,I couldn't move,surpisingly enough,she caught me before I touched the floor,I could see her face,with the last strength I had,I approached her head to mine and I headbutted her with every inch of affection I had,my vision got blurry even more,I couldn't move,I didn't move,I smiled and everything got dark,I didn't hear anything anymore,it just stopped,I tried to open my eyes and surprisingly,I did,what I saw was a green and bright light,I moved,I could move,I was supposed to be dead,but I felt very alive,Mukuro wasn't here,what even was going on anymore ?

« W-what the fuck is happening right now ? »

I suddenly saw a familiar face over my head.

« Good morning Maki. »

* * *

**KYOKO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« All of them are dying,but why ? Why are they all dying when I'm about to discover everything ? Is someone trying to erase the evidence ? »

I didn't know anymore,but I had to keep going,though if they really were assassins,then why did this girl just show emotions before she died ?

« Damn,this was…intense. »

« She was only trying to find the culprit of her friend's death,but then this happened,I just…it's so messed up. »

« Upupupupupu ! Another Monokuma file it is then,here ! »

He threw one to all of us,like every time,the circumstances of death were the same as Taeko Yasuhiro,she died from poisoning,to this point,the only thing important were alibies,the killer could only be someone that was in the old building,sick or not,they could still be a murderer.

« I'm going to need everyone's alibies. »

« Can't you do that in the class trial ? »

« No. »

« Why not ? »

« Because it would be losing time,give me your alibi,Mondo. »

« Well I guess I can do that,the whole day,I didn't move from the old building,well,I swore not too anyway,Gundham did try to get out of the building while acting like a jojo character,I stopped him before he could do anything though,Mikan can attest to that as well as Keebo,well normally,but that's pretty much it,I didn't move from the old building all day,I just went to cook between eleven and twelve a.m.,is that all ya wanted from me ? »

« Yes,thank you. »

I walked toward Sakura and Asahina,they seemed to be talking a out something.

« Sorry to interrupt,but I need your alibies. »

« No problem with that,I was simply in my room practically all morning,I went running for a good hour or two at nine a.m. or something like that,I saw Ibuki do like me but she was incredibly fast,I didn't keep up with her,I don't know when it was exactly,I would say around ten,I saw Maki go into the market and get out with a bag of candies,I went to my room around eleven,I did see Peko come back to the hotel as well,simply walking. »

« Thank you,can I have yours,Sakura ? »

« Of course,well,unfortunately for you,I was sick and could not move from my bed,unlike the others,I was not affected mentally,but physically,I could not talk,just like Korekiyo,who did not say a word even if we were cured,actually,I did not move from the principal room of the old building at all,I think that the others that were in the building could easily defend that. »

« I see,nothing else ? »

« I did see Mondo stop Gundham from doing anything reckless and Mukuro getting angry at Miu again,but no,I didn't see anything else. »

« What time was it when you saw that ? »

« It was before Mondo went to the kitchen,a little before eleven a.m. »

« I see,you confirmed his own alibi,thank you. »

« Always happy to help. »

I walked toward Miu and Gonta,she was apparently not aware of what happened at all so Gonta tried his best to help her.

« Look,that's nice of ya to help me,but I don't understand shit. »

« Gonta don't understand,Gonta tell properly what happened to friends ! »

« You two,would you mind if I asked for your alibies ? »

« Yeah,well I don't remember anything,from what Gonta tried to tell me,apparently I was sick and it made me act like I was drunk,I can't really help you on that. »

« We never know,and you,Gonta ? »

« Gonta try to search bugs on islands but Gonta not find bugs,so Gonta go to hotel. »

« I see,thank you Gonta. »

« No problem,friend Kyoko ! »

I went on and asked Rantaro his alibi since he was close to those other two.

« Rantaro,could you give me your alibi ? »

« Of course,as you probably know,my sickness made me clumsy,a real mess it was,me and Yasuhiro practically broke down the building,lucky it didn't happen,but I just remember that I once tripped over Celes and I began to roll over every other patients,I think it was this morning,actually. »

« Could you tell me the exact hour ? »

« I don't really think I can,I just remember that it was early in the morning,it might have been three hours before Celes's time of death,or at least around this time. »

« I see,thank you. »

« Well Yasuhiro kind of have the same alibi has me,he has been clumsy all day,you shouldn't bother asking him,you would just lose your time,asking Kiyotaka would be kind of useless as well considering he was in a coma like Celes was. »

« You have a point,do you have anything else to tell me ? »

« Well,I wouldn't know who the murderer is,but the victims seems to be targeted already,it's in the rules,you can't kill more than twice,but we never know,so watch out for Mukuro,she seemed to be friends with those two. »

« I'm aware. »

I walked toward Peko,since she was alone and clearly seemed disturbed for a lot of different reasons,Makoto had helped her but he wasn't here anymore and all of his friends were dying,she had a lot of reasons to be upset,but why was Makoto even helping her ? Or more precisely,why did he help her in the first place ? Was I the only one to see that he was dangerous and far less nicer than what he showed to people ?

« Peko,I need your alibi. »

« Why ? »

« Because I need it for the class trial and time find the culprit. »

« This wasn't my question,why do you hate them ? »

« What do you mean ? »

« It seems obvious by now,you always seemed to want them in prison,why is that ? »

« For personal reasons. »

« If it's because they are assassins,then you should stop trying. »

« So you knew ? »

« Of course I did,I was the personality bodyguard of the Ultimate Yakuza,how would you not want me to know ? »

« I should have figured out,I had my suspicions,but you cleared them,someone is trying to erase their existences,just because they know I'm aware of who they are,I still need your alibi,though. »

« I saw Maki this morning with a bag of candies simply walking,we ignored each other and just kept on walking out down ways,I was on the middle island the rest of the day until I heard the body discovery announcement,this is where I buried Fuyuhiko's body,I go there every morning. »

« I see,watch out for the soldier,I will take her to jail after all of this,like it or not,she committed crimes. »

« Do you really think you'd be able to capture her ? »

« Of course. »

« We'll see,go ask her for her alibi,even if I don't think she will talk to you. »

« I doubt it as well. »

I walked in the old building,there,I saw Mukuro and Mikan next to Celes and Maki,both laying dead on the floor,Mukuro had apparently punched a window and broke it in pieces,her hand was bleeding and she didn't seem to care,she was just crying over their bodies and there were several marks of punches on the wall since all of them had holes made by raw strength,Mikan was scared and had equipment with her on the other side of the room.

« You two,I need your alibies. »

« O-of course. »

« Why would I give that to you of all people ? »

« To find the culprit. »

« I don't need you to find the killer of my two friends. »

« You might not need me,but I need your alibi. »

« I was here all morning and I got angry at Miu because she was a dumbass,here,happy ? »

« Did nothing else happen ? »

« Why don't you ask everyone else except me ? I don't want to help you,respect you or work with you,I despise you,detective,I don't need anyone else to come and ruin my life more than that. »

« Mikan,can I have your alibi ? »

« Y-yes,w-well,I was h-here all day b-because I-I've been assigned t-to stay,I-I took care of e-everyone,j-just like Mukuro and K-Keebo,t-they helped me all day long a-and we found out l-later that C-Celes d-died,I-I was t-the one that found out about i-it,w-we all freaked out,b-but M-Mukuro was g-genuinely the most affected,a-after that,M-Maki came in b-because s-she learned a-about Celes a-and… »

« We fought verbally,personal reasons,she left and she came back like this,here you have it,I lost everything every single people I cared about,happy about making me remember that ? »

« Maybe,the crimes you've done made you deserve it,do you even know about how many families you destroyed ? You and your friends are the ones in the wrong. »

I suddenly fell backwards,I heard Mikan squealing loudly and Mukuro was in front of me,I understood what had happened,she punched me,she took me by the collar and slammed me forcefully against the wall.

« Do you even hear yourself ?! If we're the ones in the wrong then you should hang yourself ! You're talking about families we destroyed when you worked on every each of our cases ! You know,you're even worse than a hypocrite,you're one of the worst people alive on this world,it's even funny that you talk about family when you don't know the meaning of this very word ! You never had one that cared for you ! Makoto is too soft so I'm going to tell you what happened,your father left you with your grandfather because he was in need of money after your mother died,yes,your grandfather bought you,and do you know why ?! Because you had some qualities as a detective ! He only saw you as a fucking tool,no one ever loved you except that dead mother of yours,sad,isn't it ?! Look at me in the eyes,you will never have a decent family,you never had one to begin with,so tell me one more time that we are in the wrong when you have a stick up your ass and you won't wake up,I'm sick of you thinking you can do something useful by getting us arrested,I'm the Ultimate Soldier,we could easily get out of jail in less than an hour,so remember this,detective,no one loves you,no one cares about you,no one will ever do that,not even the most optimistic piece of shit in the world,if anything,you should be hated,despised,people should arrest you for who you are,now go investigate and never ever talk to me again,did you understand ? »

« … »

« That's what I thought. »

She stopped grabbing me and made me fall,I hurted my feet while falling,never in my life had I been punched like this.

« Mark my word,jail awaits you. »

« I told you to never talk to me ever again,or else you won't wake up tomorrow,and from what I know,the killer could be you,after all,you have a motive,you hate us,you want us dead,and don't say that you only want us in jail,I know the will of someone who wish someone would die by their hands,if you're really the killer,I'm going to ask Monokuma to do your execution without considering it as a murder in the game. »

« And how do I know that you're not the blackened ? »

« Do you really want to die today instead of tomorrow ? »

« Nothing proves that it wasn't you. »

« I swear that you're the most stupid person I've ever seen in my life,Kyoko Kirigiri,your logic will be your end. »

« I will put you in jail when you least expect it,Mukuru Ikusaba. »

« No you won't,now get the fuck out of here. »

I walked out,not wanting to see her face anymore,I asked every sick people for their alibies,either they didn't remembered or the rest had just stayed in the building,they all confirmed the alibis of everyone in the old building,it was hard to tell who would be suspicious at this point,no one seemed to be except Korekiyo,I asked him his alibi but he didn't respond,though from other alibies,I know he was in the building,so why exactly was he quiet ? I went to see Hifumi,he was near the building,speaking with Teruteru.

« You two,could I have your alibies ? »

« Of course miss Kirigiri,anything to help you ! I was in the hotel practically all day drawing expect this morning when we ate Teruteru's breakfast,but that's it,I'm afraid I don't have a strong alibi. »

« Well,as you obviously know,I was cooking this morning so I spent a lot of tine in the kitchen,I think you can all defend this,but just like Hifumi,I spent a lot of time in my room,having nothing to do,toward eleven a.m.,though,I went to cook for dinner but well,when I was cooking I heard the announcement and that was it. »

« Thank you,both of you. »

« Say,your cheek seems to be red,did anything happen ? »

« No,don't worry. »

« If you say so,miss Kirigiri. »

I walked away and I approached Sayaka and Ibuki,talking to each other.

« I told you that we should totally do it once,you know,create a new kind of music ! »

« I guess we could in our free time. »

« Excuse me you two,could I have your alibies ? »

« Ibuki is being interrogated,so creepy ! »

« I was simply practicing my singing in my room,I don't know if anyone heard me or not,but I was in my room the whole time until the announcement was made. »

« Ibuki was running around the island all morning ! Ibuki saw Maki,Kaito and Peko along the way ! »

« You confirmed Peko's alibi,then. »

« Ibuki's glad she could help ! »

« Thank you as well Sayaka. »

« My pleasure. »

I saw Kaito and Nekomaru speaking together,I wanted to ask Kaito his alibi to confirm Ibuki and Peko's alibies.

« You two,could I have your alibies ? »

« Of course you can have them ! Me and Kaito were training all day,we discovered that we had a lot in common these past few days so we now hang out a lot ! »

« What would be those things in common ? »

« We never want to give up on life and we always give our best in everything ! »

« Could we go back to the alibies ? »

« Well we already told you,we passed the morning training on our stamina ! »

« Didn't you even eat before that ? »

« No,we waited to eat until midday,actually,that's all,really. »

« Nothing else,then ? »

« Nothing else ! »

« Thank you. »

« We are glad we could help ! »

I walked toward Shuichi,who seemed to have been thinking all day long.

« Can I have your alibi,Shuichi ? »

« Me ? Oh well,I was thinking about what Kaede said when she was sick two days ago in my room,alone,she spoke about something that disturbed me,she wanted me to take her as her girlfriend and I didn't try to talk to her since,I'm pretty sure she remembers,but I'm too scared to talk to her. »

« I think you might want to tell that more qualified to help you with your issue after we're done with being trial. »

« Maybe,yes,thank you Kyoko. »

« It's nothing. »

I walked away,just talking a out a relationship of any kind with anyone made me think about one of my relations with a family member,just what am I to my grandfather if what the soldier said was true ? I didn't believe it,but we never knew,I wanted to have a way to make sure and then I remembered,the monopads,you could send a text to any students,maybe including the ones out of the island,did it mean that I could try to send a message to Fate ?

« I could try that later. »

Hiyoko was with Mahiru,when I asked for the photograph's alibi,she was alone,now she's with another potential suspect.

« Hiyoko,could I have your alibi please ? »

« Huh ?! Are you suspecting me ?! »

« No,I'm asking for everyone's alibies,not just yours. »

« Oh,well then I guess I can give it to you,I went to search for some gummy bears this morning and noticed that two bags of other candies were gone,I pretty much did just that and I went to my room right after. »

« It must be the bags of candies that Maki ate. »

« So she was the one who ate the candies ? »

« There's a high chance that it might be the case,thank you for your help. »

« Buh-bye. »

« Bye. »

I walked toward Tsumugi and Nagito,one seemed creeped out by the other,for some reason.

« What do you even mean by that ? How can you say that I smell despair ? Is it even something you can smell ? »

« Gut feeling,for some reason,but don't mind my opinion,I'm just trash after all. »

« You two,could I have your alibies ? »

« Ah,the Ultimate Detective,truly a marvelous talent,if it's for hope to shine,then I gladly will help you,I was investigating the whole island,you see,I wasn't hoping to find a way to get out of this island but a way to get to the truth of this game,more precisely who the mastermind is and why he is doing this game,but I don't really have anything else to say,I didn't find anything new,I don't think that this could help,a nobody like me couldn't have helped you much. »

« And you,Tsumugi ? »

« I didn't really do anything,I was simply in my room,like some of the others,I heard someone singing,though,it was relaxing to hear when I was making a new costume,it inspired me. »

« Then you confirm Sayaka's alibi. »

« Was she the one singing ? I've got to thank her later,if she wants to talk to my plain self,that is. »

« I'm sure she would. »

« Kyoko,before you go,I have a question for you,could you promise me to work in the name of hope and not revenge on this trial ? I don't know who the culprit is,even though I have an idea of who it might be,I still don't want you to ruin it because of hatred. »

« I would never do that. »

« Ah,of course,why did I ask ? Trash like me shouldn't have underestimated an Ultimate. »

« I'm going to go ask for the last five people's alibis. »

I went away,Nagito was unsettling,like he knew about too much but no one knew how,if he is supposed to be the Ultimate Lucky Student,then that meant that all of them were dangerous,or at least each ones I encountered,Byakuya was just sitting on one of the chairs laying around the pool and was reading,Toko was observing him from behind the building.

« Byakuya,Toko,can I have your alibies ? »

« Eek ! »

« Why would I give it to you ? »

« Because I want it. »

« Very straightforward,fine,I can give it to you,I was reading in my room all day,the pest over there can testify for that she has been stalking me all day. »

« T-that's right ! D-don't you dare d-doubting master ever a-a-again,you lilac haired whore ! »

I sighed and and asked her for her alibi while looking at her menacingly.

« W-why are you g-giving me that w-weird l-look ? »

« Just tell me your alibi. »

« I-I w-would never g-give this to s-someone like y-you ! »

« Get it done,pig,give her faster than that. »

« O-of course master ! I-I was a-at his window a-all day l-long ! »

« Figures,is that all ? »

« Yes,at least from me. »

« I-I don't have a-anything else t-to say to y-you ! »

I decided to go away and find the other last three,Angie,Akane and Keebo,I found the gymnastics and the robot talking.

« You must be super strong since you're made of metal and all ! »

« I'm not strong,neither was I made for fighting or violence of any kind,Akane. »

« Ow man,here I thought I found someone new to fight with. »

« You didn't,sorry if I disappointed you. »

« Ahem,you two,could I have your alibies ? »

« Heya hum…what's your name again ? »

« Kyoko. »

« Yeah that sounds like it,so,my alibi,well I was in the old building watching out for thr ones acting weird and stuff,robot boy as well,that's pretty much it. »

« Likewise,I was in the old building all day long with the others. »

« I see,nothing else,then ? »

« Well I don't remember seeing anything weirder than normally. »

« Nothing did happen,that much is true. »

« Thank you. »

I went toward Angie,she was the last one I needed the alibi from.

« Angie,can I have your alibi ? »

« Hmm ? Oh,Atua warned me you would come ! Nyahahaha ! »

« So ? Can I have it ? »

« But of course ! Atua is fine with it so it's okay ! I was painting on the beach all morning,Atua wanted to come down on my body and do his art,he always paints through me,my art is his art,I live beyond his orders ! »

« I see,quite interesting,was that all ? »

« Atua tells me that it was. »

« Then I will just go investigate further more for now. »

« Bye ! »

I wondered what she meant about Atua,what,or more precisely who was that Atua she kept talking about ? That didn't matter right now,since I gathered everyone's alibies,it was time to talk to Fate.

« Let's see if this works. »

I sent a message asking if it worked to Fate,and gladly,I had an answer.

Makoto : « I nearly forgot about that thing,you did find a way of contacting me,though. »

Kyoko : « Yes,I needed to ask you something. »

Makoto : « Why would you need my help for anything ? Did you discover anything new about your family ? »

Kyoko : « Yes,not in the way I wanted,but yes,did my father really sold me to my grandparents ? »

Makoto : « Which girl told you that ? »

Kyoko : « The soldier. »

Makoto : « They don't actually know what happened exactly,so I'm not too surprised that it's what she told you,it's true that your father received money from your grandfather in exchange,but it wasn't what he wanted,he didn't even want you to go with your grandfather,he kind of were forced to give you to him at the time. »

Kyoko : « Why is that ? »

Makoto : « Your grandfather wanted a successor for the Kirigiri's legacy,so he managed to use his contacts to blackmail your father with false events,making him forced to give you away,he fought all his life to try and win you back because he loved you,but I think you already know that he didn't win anything,your grandfather had taken the advantage of him having no moral support since your mother died,and that's it,you know better than me what happened next,taking a look at your hands should help you know that you need to take your grandfather to court. »

Kyoko : « Is this the whole story ? »

Makoto : « It depends on what you want to know,but yes,it is. »

Kyoko : « And I always hated him,why am I so stupid ? »

Makoto : « Same thing happened to me,so I think I can answer that,it would be idiocy,pity or kindness,that's all there is to it,I do have a question for you though. »

Kyoko : « ? »

Makoto : « How did you even have the idea of the monopad ? »

Kyoko : « I was lucky,I guess. »

Makoto : « If that's all,I'll get going then,I have business to attend to,or more precisely,a meeting for important stuff about finding your exact location. »

Kyoko : « You're trying to save us ? »

Makoto : « Of course,why would I let you be on this island ? »

Kyoko : « Fair point,but I have to tell you about something,though. »

Makoto : « If it's about the next class trial then don't bother,I'm already aware,the killing game is broadcasted all over the world. »

Kyoko : « Why are you calm,then ? »

Makoto : « I wouldn't say soon enough,but you will understand when the time comes,I don't need to be affected by anyone's death,because you won't die for real. »

Kyoko : « What does that mean ? »

Makoto : « Figure it out,you're going to understand,I know it,though if you could tell Mukuro and Peko that they can text me from their monopads,that would be a huge help,thank you. »

Kyoko : « You will find it hypocritical,but I hope I'll bring you to jail after all of this. »

Makoto : « Everyone has an objective,if it's yours,then hold on it as long as you can,though don't expect me to just surrender,with that said,I really have to get going. »

Our discussion ended on that text,I putted my monopad back in my jacket and the monitor turned on.

« Well,ladies and gentlemen,it's time for the class trial,you all know where to go ! »

I headed directly toward the mountain with the four Monokuma heads,the trial room quickly opened and we went in,we all arrived and we took our seats.

« So,let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial ! »

« Nah,don't repeat yourself every time,it's annoying. »

« That's not very nice of you,but I guess I did deserve that. »

« You totally did,are we beginning,then ? »

« Where exactly are we starting though,that's what we wanna know. »

« Maybe with the alibies,then ? Miss Kirigiri colllected them all. »

« Then let me explain all of them to you. »

I spent about half an hour telling each alibi without making a single error,it was long,but worth it.

« A lot of us are proved to be innocent,then. »

« We can practically be sure that there are two murderers in this case,one in the old building and one outside of it. »

« Not with what I found. »

« Excuse me ? »

« You heard me,detective,not with what I found,I will get this class trial done in no time and prove who the killer is. »

« You know who did it ? »

« I have my opinion,let me explain,around the building,I found multiple things that leads to one person and one only. »

« Then tell us everything,Mukuro. »

« First of all,I found a secret entrance to go under the building,you can easily go under it,but one of the weird gates that closed any other way to get under it had been broken,but this is only how the culprit got out,he got in by a window on Makoto's old bedroom,one of them was shattered into pieces but we couldn't have seen it,it was hidden by a curtain,there was a piece of a torn glove near the glass fragments on the floor,it probably got cutted off when the culprit tried to get in the building,I found a bottle of poison that takes effect after three hours inside the trashcan in the kitchen and one in the market as well,it has the same effects,weirdly,the two victims weren't random,but targets,they had been chosen before it happened,Monokuma told me that a student asked him for two different bottles of poison,they killed you after three hours but one of those bottles didn't shqow any symptoms,the other one,well,we all saw what happened,there is only one person here that hated both Celes and Maki,someone who gave everyone's alibies except theirs,who had the time to come and commit their crimes without being seen,isn't that right,detective ? »

« I see,so suspicions are now on me,very clever of you,soldier,but trying to make me the blackened when I'm not isn't how you're gonna get revenge for your friends. »

« Why do you even care ? You hate us,you said it yourself,you wanted us dead,and this isn't all,give us your alibi,I need to clarify something to see if it's one-hundred percent you. »

« I was in my room,like a lot of people were. »

« True,but then you just confirmed my guess,I asked Hiyoko for help,with her body actually being very fragile,I asked her to jump off your window. »

« You did what ?! »

« Yes she did ! At least it was fun ! »

« Don't worry,it wasn't that high,that's exactly why I asked her,if she had nothing broken then why would Kyoko have any problems going by this path to make her move ? Anyone else wouldn't have been able to,not having gloves or not being sporty,it takes some effort to actually do it,anyone else would have gone by the front but then,they would have been seen by any of us since we have full view of the hotel in front of us,but by going behind it,we couldn't have seen her at all,she would then have time to put her plan into action,Celes being the nearest of the door,she could have easily poisoned her without any of us noticing and leave,right after,she could have easily followed Maki and give her the poison on one of the candy bags I found in her room,they were empty and one of them had a strong scent,just like the bottles of poison,with the alibies,we know that the bag with poison in it was the second one,Kyoko waited for her to come back and take another one that the later poisoned,it was already slightly open before Maki took it but she didn't see anything and that's why she died. »

« How can you be so sure that it was me,though ? You or Kirumi could have done it easily at any point. »

« Don't play dumb,when do you think I'd have the time to do all of this ? I didn't even move from the building,neither did Kirumi,stop trying to save your ass. »

« Did you,at any point,quit the principal room of the building ? »

« Well,yes,to accompany some sick people to the bathroom or toilets,but I came I back right after that each and every times. »

« How long would it take you ? »

« Well it took me five or ten minutes except when I had to wash some of the sick people,then I would take me more than twenty minutes. »

« Those twenty minutes are easily enough for you to go at the market and put the poison in her bag of candies. »

« Do you really think I would be stupid enough to let a patient alone for practically twenty minutes and just come back like nothing had happened ? And besides,someone would have seen me go to the market if it was to poison Maki,at the time she went back to the market,there was Peko,Ibuki and Kaito around,but most importantly,what the fuck is wrong with you ? »

« M-Mukuro ? Are you okay ? »

« No,I'm not,she's trying to make me the culprit of the death of my two only friends,everything points to her,literally everything,but just because she hates me,she's trying to kill me as well,Monokuma,if it turns out that it really is her,let me do her execution without couting it as a murder in the game. »

« Turns out that it might be fun,so I'll definitely let ya do it if it's her ! Though maybe she isn't the culprit,who knows ? »

« Stop confusing us even more ! It's already hard to focus on the entire thing ! »

« I have to agree on that part,don't confuse us like this if you want your trial done properly. »

« Okay,okay,I'll stop,you guys are no fun. »

« And detective,when you said that it could be Kirumi,do you realize how dumb that assumption was ? She didn't move from her bed,or if she did,it was under my watch only since she was too dangerous to let her be alone with Mikan or Keebo. »

« Then she's out of the question,there is still you,though. »

« Stop,just stop,this is getting pointless,everything goes toward you,literally everything,you even have a motive,we all know I couldn't have done it when you could have. »

« This is true,everything is pointed at me,but I might have proof that I wasn't the one that did it,you will all think that this is sudden,but Korekiyo,can you talk ? »

« … »

« It's true,he isn't supposed to be sick anymore,then why isn't he talking ? »

« … »

Korekiyo did a cross with his arms.

« Why can't you talk ? »

He waved his hand toward himself to tell me to come.

« Monokuma,can I ? »

« Well if it's for the case,I guess you can. »

I approached Korekiyo and he mointed toward his mask.

« Your mask ? Do you want me to get it off ? »

He nodded and so I took it off,but we generally all gasped at what we saw,he lips were sewn together,that's why he couldn't make any noise or talk,because he couldn't move his mouth.

« This wasn't what I expected at all. »

« Who was to that level of insanity to do this to him ?! »

« Does anyone have scissors on him ? »

« Do you actually want to cut that off ?! »

« Well guess headmaster Monokuma will come to help then ! »

Monokuma took out his claws and jumped at Korekiyo,who didn't have the time to do anything,but when everyone though he had killed him,the thread that was on both of his lips had been cutted off,there was still pieces of it stuck in his lips,but at least he could talk.

« Finally,I can talk. »

He sighed and talked while he was taking out the shreds of thread still in his lips.

« Who did this to you ?! »

« Unfortunately,I cannot remember,but it is someone from inside the old building,since I do remember seeing Celes be poisoned by someone from inside,I do not know who because of the fever,but it can only be someone from the inside. »

« See ? I'm innocent. »

« For Celes,anyone could have poisoned Maki except the sick people,actually. »

« It seems that we might be stuck. »

« A little,yes. »

« Then let me help with that,Monokuma,could you give everyone a fully charged gun and make us point at someone with it ? »

« What did you say ? »

« Nagito,what the fuck ?! »

« Upupu ! I know what you want to do,so of course I will do it ! »

Monokuma clapped his hands and guns fell from the ceiling,we all had one now.

« If you don't point at someone with it,you all die,so quickly ! »

We all pointed at someone with our guns and that's when Monokuma started making a weird sound,like an alarm.

« Near violation of the rules,near violations of the rules,don't continue or else you will get executed ! Punishment awaits rule breakers ! »

« We can all stop pointing our guns now,Monokuma,can you take them back ? »

« Of course,of course ! Anything for a lucky boy ! »

The guns evaporated in thin smoke and it left us dumbfounded.

« So,do you all understand what it meant ? »

« That you're crazy ? »

« No,it meant that there is only one killer,or else Monokuma wouldn't have activated an alarm that talked about a rule violation. »

« Oh,I see,then it means Kyoko is out of the question as well ! »

« Exactly,but then it means that there are only five suspects unless people have anything else to say. »

« Who are they ? »

« Mukuro,Mikan,Mondo,Akane and Keebo,it's only one of you,but just like Keebo said,even if he has emotions,like all of us,he hasn't been programmed to fight or be violent in any way,he already told that to Akane,isn't that right,Kyoko ? »

« You are most certainly right,it means that we are down to four if we take out Keebo of the suspects. »

« Then who could it be ? »

« We have to look through everything we have,or else we will never be able to find the blackened. »

« So the possibility of anyone getting inside the building is out of the question ? »

« Yes,it most likely is,though it's not impossible that the culprit made it look like someone had gone outside the building this way right after that person would have came in. »

« But that's completely crazy ! Why would someone think of doing any of this ?! »

« Well,there is someone that wear gloves and who would pin the crime on me,I wouldn't know her motive to kill her only friends,but Mukuro,it was you wasn't it ? »

« You're joking,right ? »

« Why would I be,our lives are at stakes here,I don't joke when this happens,so did you do it ? »

« Didn't you remember what I told you earlier ?! They are a family to me ! But no,just because you don't understand the meaning of family means you can pin the crime on anyone like that ! »

« I know you wouldn't,but what about this,did you catch the disease ? »

Everyone gasped in realization,she had been with the ills from the start,catching it wouldn't have been a surprise.

« Why would I have got the disease ? Even if I did have it,Monokuma did say that if someone died,the sickness would go away,and it went away slowly for everyone,or perhaps you forgot that ? »

« But maybe some effects of some of the different type of diseases are permanent,Monokuma,is that possible ? »

« It totally is ! Let's take an example,if you would have got the remember disease,then your memory would have came back and even if you got cured,only the side effects like fever would have gone away,for another example,Rantaro and Yasuhiro will be less clumsy than they were,but they still will be all their life,a disease that affects emotions or feelings in the way that they just increase them will be permanent as well ! »

« Does that mean that I'll be clumsy for life ?! »

« Unfortunately we are,Yasuhiro. »

« Oh man,I hate my life. »

« Then,would this mean that Mukuro had a disease like this ? »

« I never had the damn disease ! »

« Maybe it was something she had been ordered to do when she was still sick ans she can't remember it ? »

« I keep telling you that I never got it ! »

« Do you remember anything at all from the events in the old building ? »

« Of course I do,why wouldn't I ? »

« Maybe it's what her disease is about ? »

« I didn't have it ! »

« Or maybe it was one that made her want to murder people close to her ? »

« SHUT THE FUCK UP ! »

Everyone fell silent in the room,I would have expected Mukuro to scream first,but Mondo was the one who did so.

« STOP TALKING ABOUT HER HAVING A DISEASE,LET HER TALK AND SHUT UP FOR A SEC ! »

« M-Mondo… »

« Thank you Mondo. »

« No problem mate,I don't know if you did it or not,but we might as well let you talk. »

« I don't ever think I had the disease,no,but why does it have to be me ? Why not someone else ? Maybe one of the other three got it,it's a possibility that can't be ignored. »

« That's true,they could have got it,Akane,Mikan and Mondo,did you feel any changes while you were in the old building ? »

« N-no,I-I didn't feel a-anything. »

« Well except from the bad smell that the vomit gave,nah,there wasn't. »

« I never had any changes,though I think I don't,but yeah,I think one of us got it,I don't see why we would kill without it. »

« Then it has to be a disease that triggered something in one of you,but what could it be ? »

« Wasn't it love Mukuro ? Didn't you do it for love ? »

We turned to Nagito,who acted weird once again.

« What do you even mean,you weirdo ? »

« It means that this is her disease,the love disease ! And for love,she killed. »

« Wait a fucking minute,do you even hear yourself talking ? Killing for love ? What kind of bullshit is that ? »

« The truth,I saw what you did on your monopad,you should all understand by now. »

« Wait,is that… »

'_Did she send messages to someone outside of the island ? Was that what she did ? But then…'_

« W-what did I do with my monopad ? As far as I know,I didn't do anything to it. »

« You sent messages to your sister,didn't you ? Or more exactly,she was the one who texted you,she told you to kill someone,at first you didn't because you didn't have the disease,but when it got to you,the love for your sister got to you and you just had to kill,right ? »

« N-no… »

« She told you to kill your friends,the ones you loved ! »

« S-she never did that ! Stop ! »

« And so you made them suffer with poison,you wanted to see them one last time before they slowly died in your arms,right ? »

« I-I said stop it ! »

« Your sister wanted you to get out so you decided to get out,isn't that the case,Mukuro Ikusaba ? »

« T-that's not… »

« Are you trying to deny ? Then show us your monopad ! I'm sure that if it isn't true,then there won't be anything to blame you for,right ? Or do you want to deny until the end and kill us to get out ? »

« I-I… »

Mukuro was red,she was breathing heavily,but I wasn't the only one to notice that she was simply blushing,she was keeping her skirt down for some reason and she was biting her lips so hard that blood started to slightly leak from it.

« Are you okay Mukuro ? »

« Y-yes,I'm fine,don't worry about me. »

« You don't seem fine at all. »

« It's because you crave the love of your sister that you act like this,don't you ? »

« O-of course I want my sister to love me,but I don't see why I would act any different because of this,I always wanted her to love me and she does. »

« Are you sure of it ? »

« Yes,I am,stop being an ass and calm down for a sec. »

« Did you ask her to be so sure of this ? »

« U-ugh,y-you're so damn annoying,Nagito,c-can we just finish already ? »

« H-huh ? »

« D-did you sort of confessed ? »

« Yeah,I did,please get it over with. »

« Well then,it's voting time ! »

« W-wait,can't she at least explain first ? »

« She can after you all voted. »

« O-okay. »

On the little screen in front of me that was in my podium,I chose Mukuro,she really was the culprit after all.

« Let's see the results here,the majority voted for Mukuro Ikusaba,the Ultimate Soldier ! And it turns out that you were all right ! No one except her will be executed today ! »

« B-but why ?! You said it yourself,they were your family ! »

« You might not want to hear it,you would just hate me more than you do now. »

« We don't hate you,we just want to know ! »

« Are you all sure you want to hear it ? »

« Stop trying to gain some time,Mukuro,we both know that this is what you wanted. »

« You're probably right,but still,what a dick you are. »

Suddenly,Mukuro's face turned red even more,she clearly was panting and she wrapped her arms around herself.

« J-just like Nagito said,it was for love ! »

« Oh my god she isn't in her character anymore ! »

« It's true that you became uncharacteristic. »

« M-my loved one…I'm coming,don't worry ! I'm getting out of here,finally ! »

« Your sister is your loved one ? How fucked up is that ?! »

« Remember,she's like this because of the disease,you shouldn't hate her for this. »

« True,but… »

« Who said I was doing this for my sister ? Just because she gave me the idea of who to kill doesn't mean that she's the most important person for me ! »

« What ? There's someone you love more than her ? More than your own sister ? »

« I didn't expect it,but I consider love a part for hope,so I'll let it slide. »

« Nagito,shut up,you blew up my cover,while I did wanted to get out of here and I'll do anyway,I wanted all of you to join me ! »

« Huh ? »

« Of course ! Even if I despise some of you,I love the rest,you were all so kind and loveable that I couldn't help myself,I wanted you all to join me ! True,I could have done a better job at killing someone,but the conditions were harsh,so I couldn't,I'm sorry that you all couldn't come with me,everyone ! »

« T-this is insane ! All of this because of a stupid disease ! »

« Upupu ! Of course it's all because of this ! Haven't I told you already ? If you didn't want this to happen,you should have killed someone ! This was the risk you took when you decided to not play by the rules,students ! »

« I can't fucking believe this,it's all your fault but you're right at the same time,I don't know if I should punch you or myself ! »

« Monokuma,stop blabbering and kill me already ! »

« W-wait,what ? »

« Well he has to execute me,or else I won't be able to get out of here ! »

« W-what are you even talking about ?! »

« I understood when I looked at Maki and Celes,if we all lost two years worth of memories,then why do we all look the same ? Think about that,it's the last gift I'll offer you all for being loved by me ! »

« Let's give it everything we've got ! »

« Kyoko,looks like you won't be able to put me in jail after all,bye everyone ! »

« It's punishment tiiiiiime ! »

Monokuma took his wood hammer and slammed it on the red button in front of him,a hole opened beneath Mukuro,when she fell,all we could hear was her laughing.

* * *

**MUKURO'S POINT OF VIEW**

I was falling,it felt like I fell for hours when I only fell for less than a minute,everything was dark around me,nothing could be seen,but then,the light came on,I could see guns,flamethrowers,miniguns,rocket launchers,snipers,just pure and mad weaponry,but I loved it,in front of me,there was a simple combat knife,I laughed,I heard everything weapons charge around me,and so I began to ran,I ran an jumper on every weapons I could,destroying them,I was breaking all of them,one by one,each of them,I wanted to die,but I still wanted to show that I wasn't afraid of weapons,for some reason,I laughed,I evaded every bullets and I laughed,I kept laughing to everything,after what felt like a day,I destroyed every weapons,each of them were broken in pieces.

« I love this feeling ! How are you going to kill me now,Monokuma ?! »

I heard a monitor turn on,it turns out that it was a big giant screen in front of me and I didn't even notice it.

« Well I genuinely don't know,I didn't expect you to survive all of this. »

« See ? Love can do anything ! »

« Those speeches about love are beginning to be annoying,though,how about I just send those robots you all saw the first day,what do you say ? »

« Bring them,I'm waiting ! »

I jumped on the wall,took out one of the slightly broken rocket launcher that could still work of it had ammo,and it had one,so I waited for them to appear,a giant bird came in by destroying the ceiling,a horse,a golem,a snake and a tiger came in by the walls,I shot the bird with the rocket launcher and surprisingly,I destroyed its lower body,it still moved,though,I found a flamethrower while I stille evaded the giant robots,the tiger tried to cut me in half with its claws but I jumped over them and he hitted the snake instead of me,sending it flying on the wall,I used the flamethrower on the tiger's eye,I destroyed it and left the flamethrower opened in its eye,making it overheat and it exploded,I jumped on the horse and it tried to throw me on the wall while I was still on his back,I couldn't do anything to this robot,so I jumped off before it could do anything to me,I found a minigun laying around so I took it and shot the bird while I was running,I destroyed his mini guns and it was near explosion,but then,I felt something sharp go through me,it was the snake's tail,it pierced through my body,just a second of daydreaming and I died,but that didn't matter,I had a way of dying perfectly while knowing I would still get out of here,the grenade that was in front of me,it wasn't just a little grenade,it was the kind that could make at least a group of twenty people explode without any remains of their bodies,the snake approached his tail from his head while I was still on it,I opened the grenade and threw it on his mouth while I fell from his tail,by some kind of miracle,I got up while the snake exploded,the horse approached me and lowered his head while running,he headbutted me and I ended up on the wall,I just saw my on death,killed by a giant robotic horse,I fell from the wall and I didn't saw anything anymore,but I reopened my eyes and I saw exactly what I wanted,a green light,and Makoto's face looking at me behind it.

* * *

**PEKO'S POINT OF VIEW**

« She fought until the end,even with her state,her soldier's instinct had still some effects. »

« I'm lucky that the snake didn't manage to die or else I would have had to made one again ! Oh well,that's okay,but I still have to repair the bird,he's near explosion,I sure didn't expect her to do this much damage,though,I'll never get tired of seeing people's final breath ! »

« Hope kept her going forward,truly marvelous ! »

« Nagito,shut up. »

« Well anyways,this was fun,but I might have some stuff to do,like repairing robots,but tomorrow,you'll have a surprise,isn't that amazing ?! »

« …let's just all get back in our rooms and talk tomorrow,I'm fed up right now. »

Everyone was okay with it,but some of them looked okay with the situation,mostly the skinny Byakuya,Kokichi,Nagito and Kyoko,for her,it was normal,she always had a straight face,she needed one,but for some reason,she approached me before we went in the elevator.

« Makoto wanted me to tell you that you can contact him with your monopad. »

« …thank you. »

She walked into the elevator and didn't look back,I simply did as much.

« … »

We all were quiet,after all,no one wanted to speak,would it be like that after every trial ? Possibly,the elevator reached its destination and we all parted ways after it opened,I quickly went to my room and took out my monopad,I went into the messages,of course,I didn't have any received or sent messages,but it took me some time to understand how it worked,I never liked to use technology but it wasn't really too complicated either,I sent a simple message saying hello and I got a reply.

Makoto : « Hi,how are you Peko ? »

Peko : « On the overall,fine,but I'm alone since every of your friends…died. »

Makoto : « I know,but don't worry,we'll be fine,Mukuro told you all something before she got excited,right ? »

Peko : « Wait,how do you know that she was the blackened ? »

Makoto : « Because the game is broadcasted all over the world,I was able to see that massacre,but that's not the real deal,can you tell me exactly what Mukuro told you all ? »

Peko : « She told us that we all looked the same even though we lost two years of our memories,and she was right,it seems weird to me. »

Makoto : « Well,I know what it meant since I'm out of here,but you have to discover this by yourself,otherwise you might kill like Mukuro did. »

Peko : « I understand,I will try to win the game for you,Makoto. »

Makoto : « I hope you will,Peko,I hope you will. »

Peko : « How is it outside of the island though ? Did anything change in two years ? »

Makoto : « Believe me,a lot of things have changed,a real lot,why ? »

Peko : « Curiosity,so,what does it look like ? »

Makoto : « I'll try sending a picture,it won't be like you'd expect it,believe me. »

Peko : « I'll wait. »

I waited for a moment and I received it,what I saw wasn't pleasant for my sight,the sky was red,buildings in fire or collapsing,people with Monokuma masks killing other people or killing each other,explains,simply pure massacre,how did some people even survive out there ?

Makoto : « See what I meant ? »

Peko : « What even happened ? »

Makoto : « I would tell you,but you still need to figure it out,I already am starting reconstructions though. »

Peko : « Reconstructions ? »

Makoto : « That sounds crazy,I know,but I managed to actually get a lot of people to work with Junko's help,you'd be surprised to see how well it's beginning,in only two days,we managed to get everyone in japan to work and start rebuild the entire country,though it's gonna be hard to do with every countries in the whole world. »

Peko : « So this happened in the whole world ? »

Makoto : « Unfortunately,it did,but see,we have influence,Junko is managing the speeches while I get in contact with people to get those speeches done,she's already in China and it seems like she managed to get a lot of people to work. »

Peko : « But why would Junko try to rebuild the world ? She might have wanted to escape,but she isn't the type to do things like this. »

Makoto : « Well I thought that too,and I'm still mad for poor Chihiro,but she's doing her very best and it's working,she isn't a bad person,or at least not totally. »

Peko : « You did believe in me,it's no surprise that you'd believe in her. »

Makoto : « You already know that it was no big deal,I would have done it for anyone,you just happened to be the one in need. »

Peko : « This is what makes you a good person,you help whoever needs help. »

Makoto : « I wouldn't say a good person,but more like someone who cares. »

Peko : « You're not helping yourself. »

Makoto : « Maybe,yeah. »

Peko : « I've been wondering,how did you react to Junko saying she loved you ? »

Makoto : « I told her I was asexual,why ? »

Peko : « You're asexual ? »

Makoto : « I'm not attracted to anyone,yeah. »

Peko : « No one,it's understandable. »

Makoto : « Or hardly anyway,why did you wanna know ? »

Peko : « I didn't know why you would work with her after you knew that,that's all. »

Makoto : « She said she wouldn't back down so easily so I wished her good luck,since I won't be ending up in love with her anyway,was that all ? »

Peko : « I feel like I might be forgetting something,but I do think it's all. »

Makoto : « Well I have to get going then,I'm sorry,but I'm quite busy with the outside world and all,I'm surr you understand. »

Peko : « I think I do,good luck out there. »

Makoto : « Good luck to you as well. »

The conversation between us stopped there,I took a bath and heard the monitor turn on right after I got out of the bathroom.

**DING DONG BING BONG !**

« Hello everyone,just to tell you that the second island will be opened tomorrow and that I need you all to come on the middle island,see ya all there ! »

« A meeting ? Why would he need us to meet him there ? »

I decided to not worry about that as I dressed and went to the middle island,there wasn't everyone here,just a bunch of us,it was silent,not a lot of them wanted to speak after today's class trial.

« … »

Some of us came way much later,we were all here after at least twenty minutes but Monokuma still looked pissed off.

« So,oh great Monokuma of the killing game,what is your wisdom ? »

« Could you not do that ? »

« Why ? It seemed funny to me. »

« Seriously Kokichi,stop talking,what do you want,you damn bear ? »

« Well,firstly,I wanna say that you all took too long ! »

« It's not like we were going anywhere,though,or do I have to remind you that we're stuck here ? »

« Wisely observed,Mahiru ! But I'm still talking over here,so shut it,as I was saying,you all took too long,but that doesn't matter,I told you all to come here for very specific reasons ! »

« Get on with it already. »

« Alright,so,do you all know what these are ? »

Monokuma showed a coin to everyone with his face on it.

« I found some laying around on the hotel once so I took them,but I don't actually know what they do. »

« Then people saw some,perfect,those are monocoins,and they will come in handy from now on ! »

« Well,this is money we're talking about,of course it would have a purpose. »

« Stop interrupting me already,as I was saying,again,they will come in handy for a lot of things,like upgrades ! »

« Upgrades ? Upgrades for what ? »

« Nice question,mechanic,upgrades for your rooms,of course ! »

« For our…rooms ? »

« Making it more comfy,bigger or things like that. »

« Why exactly would we need this ? »

« You're all gonna stay here for a long time,so making the place more family friendly is better,right ? »

« We want to get out of this island,not live on it ! »

« I already know that,I swear,you students never gets the point of anything. »

« Is there even a point for this ? »

« Well not for the rooms,it's just a little bonus,but if course,those upgrades won't be the only thing new,I'll set a shop in this very place ! »

« Wait,on the middle island ? »

« In fact,it's already here ! »

« …there's no shop here,Monokuma. »

« Oh yes there is,right behind me ! »

Monokuma clapped his hands and the pedestal of the statue buried itself on the ground to let a platform come out with an elevator.

« Another elevator ? Seriously ? »

« Yup yup ! But only one person can go on the shop at a time,privacy of the client matters and all this stuff,after all,who knows what people could buy in this,and because of this,I decided to offer you all a gift,each of you will go in there,one by one,and take something for free,of course,I'll tell you what you can take once you're in there,I have an unlimited stock of everything so I don't really care about what you take unless I tell you that you can't. »

« But then,who goes first ? »

« The first one that sits- »

Everyone tried to sit as quickly as they could except a bunch of us,firstly me,Kyoko,Korekiyo,Sakura,Kaito,Kirumi,the two Byakuyas,Mondo and Angie,I was surprised about Kaito,Mondo and Angie not sitting to go in the store.

« Well now that's rude,you all sat before I could end what I was saying,I was gonna say that the first one that sits will go in last,sucks to be all of you,why didn't you bunch tried to seit though ? Did you actually know what I was going to say ? »

« I think that I can answer for that fat impostor as well,it was pretty obvious that you were going to say that. »

« I need to agree,it wouldn't have took a genius to understand. »

« I didn't want to go in,that's all,but I mistook the phrase. »

« Same for me,I don't want any gift from you. »

« Exactly what he said. »

« Atua told me to not sit,nyahaha ! »

« I did not want to accept any twisted things you would offer us. »

« I have to say that I am in this exact set of mind,nobody should accept anything coming from you. »

« Well too bad,you're forced to ! Now go in there one by one when I call your name,oh,and you have to take something from down there,that is if you want to have a chance to escape this place one day,or I'll make sure that you won't ever get out ! »

First,he called me,I wasn't surprised,of course he would call me of all people,he even explained why he took me first,because out of everyone,I was the most affected by this situation,what a joke,he just wanted to piss me off,that's only what he wanted to do,like always,I went in the elevator and it went down as soon as I went in.

« Why even make me do this ? I'll just take the most useless thing out of everything and get out. »

It stopped and the doors opened to show a large semi-circular room with a Monokuma behind a counter,the room was as large as the old building,massive,it has way too much objects to make it seem true,there was ancient to brand-new objects,the room was kind of hypnotic,it was dark but you could see with help of the screens that covered the integrity of the room,they were simply showing stars and space,but not kids like stars and space,the real deal,it was relaxing,the Monokuma waved at me to make me approach the counter,I soon realized that there was a sofa in front of the counter,he invited me to sit on it,soon enough,two other Monokumas came with a footbath and a cup of tea,they asked me to take my shoes off,I was flustered at first,but the atmosphere was really relaxing,so I cooperated and took my shoes off,I putted them on the the side as I plunged my feet in the water.

« So relaxing… »

I took the cup of tea,I sipped some of it and it was the best one I've ever had the chance to taste in my whole life,I was relaxed,it perhaps was the first time I've ever been so relaxed.

« So,madam,take your time and choose,what do you want to take within this list of objects for free ? »

I took the list that the Monokuma behind the counter gave me and I looked at it,but before I looked at it,I asked the Monokuma a question,not losing my objective in mind,taking the most useless thing.

« Tell me,what is the most useless thing you have on the list ? »

« See,nothing is useless here,we all made sure you would take something very useful to you,I could tell you which does what,though. »

« There are only ten objects,I suppose you could tell me. »

« The first one,this collar is like the ones for dogs,but it was made for modern human slavery,we didn't create the concept,but you see what I mean,the thing is made to make someone obey you,no matter what they want or say,Monokuma activates the electricity if they try to disobey,you can choose who you want to use it on and Monokuma puts it on the person. »

« This object is awful. »

« It's the equal of buying a life,if you want it said shortly. »

« Next item,please. »

« This one basically makes you have an immunity,even if you kill someone,it won't count you as the blacker,but it won't make you get out of here either. »

« I see. »

« Next one is a hacking set,or specifically,one to hack a monopad directly from yours. »

« What does it give you ? »

« Well,basically,you have access to everything on it,everything you can do with your monopad ? You can do it with the one you hacked. »

« Even a dead person's monopad ? »

« Yup. »

« Okay,I understand. »

« So,next one,it's a mind control device. »

« How does it work ? »

« It sends strange vibes to the person you are in front of,you can make him or her do anything,they won't remember anything after. »

« As awful as the first one,then. »

« Yeah,next one is basically the same thing but it works the other way,the person won't be willing to do anything but the body will act by himself and the person will remember everything,creepy,isn't it ? »

« Abject,tell me the next one. »

« The absolute order,this one might be the best,if you give one order to Monokuma except about him or getting anyone out of the island,it will be done and won't be able to be erased in any way. »

« What exactly do you mean ? »

« For example,if you tell him to add a new rule that you want to create,he will put it and it won't be able to be erased. »

« Impressive,and it can be done with anything if it doesn't break any rules,if I don't ask anything about him or if I try to get everyone out ? »

« Exactly. »

« And that's so easy ? »

« Yes. »

« I see,which is the next one ? »

« Your own Monokuma,you can even choose the model,colors and everything on it. »

« Okay,next. »

'_The four last items are completely childish,but why exactly ? A Monokuma ? Why would anyone need a Monokuma ?'_

« So,next one is simply a key that opens all doors on the island. »

« Every door ? »

« Well,every door that has a lock. »

« Figures. »

« Next one is a cottage,you can have one where you want to put it. »

« And what is the last one,then ? »

« You can disguise yourself as anyone at any time. »

« I still wonder about what I could choose. »

« Take your time,nothing is hasting the pace. »

« I think I know what I'm going to take. »

« So ? »

« The absolute order,give it to me,I know exactly what I'm going to do with it. »

« Sure,here you go ! »

The Monokuma gave me a card and told me to go in the elevator to go back outside.

« I really want to know what is going to happen when I do what I have to do. »

I went ahead with my card in hand and I smiled,I got out of the elevator and everyone seemed to want to know what was down there.

« So,what are the items ? We all wanna know ! »

« You will all see for yourselves,but Monokuma,I can use this item anytime I want,right ? »

« Well sure,you just have to wait for the others to have theirs,wouldn't be fair,right ? »

« Why should I wait ? »

« Ya can't be patient ? »

« I don't want to be. »

« I guess you can use it now,then. »

« Absolute order. »

« Oh darn,why this one first out of all items ?! »

« Because I can add a new rule with this,right ? »

« You can add a new rule ?! »

« Yes,and so with this,I can forbid the use of any of those ten items,if used,you pay with your life. »

« What the fuuuuuuuuuck ?! You can't do that ! I was having so much fun giving those to all of you ! »

« See,that's what happens when you let me go in first,I want to stop this game,not start it once more because of your awful items. »

« Well too bad for ya,but even if it was a good idea,I'm not going to allow that,you can do a lot of things,but I won't permit you my game,so do your worst and think of something else ! »

« Okay then,to make things easier for the next trials and for a chance of a murder to occur less often,you can only kill in the daytime ! »

« Upupu ! I guess you can call say that it's going to be harder ! While I'm making this rule official,detective,your turn,you can go in ! »

« What if I don't ? »

« Then you get shot in the head,what's your choice ? »

« I guess I'm going to go in. »

« It's not like you're not going to get a bad welcome,I'm sure Peko can testify that claim ! »

« What does that even mean ? »

« You'll see,it's quite the relaxing trip,don't mind it,it really is incredible. »

« If she says it then I won't complain. »

Kyoko went in the elevator and returned after a short time,seemingly smiling,or more like smirking.

« So,what did ya take,lilac girl ? »

« Absolute order,Monokuma,you can't provide weapons to anyone anymore. »

« Sorry,but that can't happen as well,there are barely enough weapons out there for me to stop providing any,so choose something else. »

« Okay then,add this new rule,you cannot kill anyone in the living section,hotel,cottages,nowhere here. »

« Coming right up ! »

He added the new rule just like he did with mine and told Kaito to go in the elevator,when he came back,he seemed really happy.

« Monokuma,before I use my item,do you think you can cure anything ? »

« Like a sickness,you mean ? »

« Exactly. »

« Kaito,did you… »

« Nekomaru,I'm helping us out of our situation. »

« Of course I can cure any sickness ! Unless it's love of course,that sickness knows no cure. »

« Then with my absolute order,I command you to heal Nekomaru's sickness as well as mine ! »

« Okie-dokie ! I'll be back in a sec,don't move ! »

Monokuma didn't move and another one appeared with two syringes,one in each hand.

« Well ya two,show me both your throats,gotta put that syringe into it and your illnesses will all go away by tomorrow morning. »

They both got their heads up and Monokuma stabbed their throats with the syringe,he putted half of the liquid in it in both of them,Monokuma then told Sakura to go in.

« Ugh,this feels so weird. »

« I know,it's really strange. »

« Hey now,it's not finished,don't move,I still have to put some bandages around your neck. »

Monokuma did just what he explained and told them it was all good.

« There,you should be okay by tomorrow morning,though I'm a bit disappointed that you all took the absolute order for now,I hope ogre will take something else ! »

« Hey ! Don't call Sakura that ! »

« Don't assume I called her that either,who said ain't was talking about her ? »

« Stop messing with me,I know you were talking about her since she was the last one to go in the shop for now ! »

« Yikes,you caught me,oh well,I still do hope things will get more interesting than that. »

Monokuma was right,I might not like this situation,things weren't going really forward,more like backwards,everyone was just thinking about themselves again,I don't think anything would be great from this situation,no,nothing would be,not this time.


End file.
